Broken Glass
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: Growing up is hard, especially when things are changing. Kagome is plunged into a new world, complete with new problems. The past is hard to let go of and baggage builds up. Unravel it and you’re met with truth. Can love win over Inuyasha's sins? COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

**Broken Glass  
Chapter One**

_Author's notes:_ No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make this seem like an original story… in a way it's not. It, like many other fanfictions in this fandom, takes place mostly in a high school. However, I'd like to think it's not like the other stories out there. I'll try my best to make it original and I hope you all give it a chance. Thank you!

---

The rain fell steadily outside the school bus's window as the large yellow automobile pulled to the front of the school. Rain droplets drizzled down the windows on both sides of the giant bus lazily, causing patterns of little rivers to cross zigzags around each other A girl with long black hair, shining blue eyes, large glasses, and a slouch sat at the front of the bus, her hands tightly clasped in her lap and her eyes shut tight as she breathed softly through her nose. If there was one thing the girl hated, it was being on the bus… surrounded by screaming high school students as they talked amongst themselves.

The girl, named Kagome, sat up at the front for three reasons. The first reason was because she liked talking to her kind, old bus driver, since he was often times very friendly and had very interesting things to say. Secondly, her friends either didn't ride the bus or got a carpool with someone else; therefore Kagome often sat alone on the bus. Lastly, Kagome hated the idea of having to walk down the aisle of her bus, with everyone waiting for her to be seated so they could be on their way again… to have to ask someone if she could sit with them and risk the embarrassment of a refusal. Yes, Kagome preferred the solitude of the front part of the bus to the back any day. Kagome Higurashi, a junior at her high school, was the shyest person anyone had ever met. Just the simple thought of speaking in front of a group of people sent shivers up her spine and caused her to shake with the force rarely rivaled.

Her bright blue eyes, hidden behind large glasses, stared out the window as her finger lazily traced designs along the fogged up windows. True, as a junior, Kagome was able to drive a car to school, but her fear of driving overpowered her fear of being humiliated on the school bus. Her father had died in a car crash when she was younger, and she'd been in the car as well when their little Toyota had been t-boned by a drunk driver. Kagome, thankfully, had left the wreck with a few broken bones and a twisted ankle… her father, however, died on impact.

The funeral had been bleak, as most funerals are, and had left Kagome with a fear of moving vehicles. Kagome didn't suffer from fear from all automobiles, mostly small mobiles on highways or whenever she was driving. She never felt safe behind the wheel, and it was rather evident that it dampened on her driving skills. As long as she was a passenger in a fairly large car and she avoided crowded high ways, the girl felt safe inside a car. If one of those factors were added, she got nervous…

Her blue eyes left the wet scenery her bus ride provided and turned towards her bus driver. Despite the fact that she had lovely conversations with the elderly man, she didn't know his name. At this point in time, Kagome felt it rude to ask him. Clearing her throat, she sat up a little; though it was evident she still had a very bad slouch.

"How are you today?" she asked politely. She heard giggling behind her and felt her cheeks redden. She hated it when she was laughed at, even more than being stared at.

The old bus driver smiled, sporting dimples in his old, wrinkled cheeks, his warm eyes twinkling happily. He enjoyed speaking with Kagome and was rather happy to see that she was speaking with him today. Though she often spoke with him, it went without saying that it was their own unwritten tradition.

"I'm fine," he commented quietly, his voice cracking slightly. "Though its hard to drive this thing in the rain."

Kagome nodded her head absently, her cheeks blazing from the giggles that resounded in her ear. The likelihood that they were actually laughing at her was slim, but still, Kagome couldn't find the strength within her to turn around and determine whether or not their laughter was directed towards her or something else entirely.

---

The girl was rather relieved when the bus pulled up to its specified spot at the schoolyard. Taking another deep breath, the girl hopped off the bus and quickly darted to the sanctuary of the downstairs level of her school. Most of the students enjoyed spending their mornings up in the commons. However, Kagome felt it much safer to find refuge downstairs near her Spanish class. Luckily, her three friends joined her often and she never felt too alone during the few minutes in the morning she had before the first bell rang.

"Kagome, over here!" A girl with beautiful maroon eyes and her long black hair swept up into a pony tail waved over the slouching girl.

Kagome, smiling gratefully, plopped down next to her best friend, Sango. "Good morning," she said with a small smile as Sango returned the gesture.

"Morning right back at you," Sango said with a wink. "I'm so glad that it's the second semester finally. A new slate!" Sango's grades from the last semester had been perfect, except for a 'B' in her math class. In Sango's mind, however, that was a sign of failure and the new semester was welcomed with open arms.

Kagome, however, was happy if she got even a 'B' in her classes.

"I don't know…" Kagome said faintly as she nudged her backpack with a foot. "I hate that every semester we get new classes." It was true; due to a new school program the district board had set up, every new semester students were assigned new classes with new students and sometimes new teachers. Kagome hated it, due to her shy nature and her inability to make new friends very well.

"Yeah, quick, let's compare schedules," Sango said happily as she dug into her pocket and fished out a crumbled piece of paper. Kagome rummaged through her backpack, searching with a sense of dread looming over her. Pulling hers out, she handed it to Sango.

Sango observed it with a small frown. "Well… the good news is that we have the same Spanish class again."

"That's it?" Kagome asked, shocked at this predicament.

Sango nodded her head gravely. "We don't even have lunch together…" She frowned.

Kagome smoothed the pleats of her knee-length skirt, acting as if she wasn't affected by this information but knowing perfectly well that her stomach was doing flops and she was growing nervous. Hopefully she'd have classes with Miroku and Shippou…

Kagome frowned again. That, too, was unlikely seeing as how Miroku was a senior and Shippou was a sophomore. Kagome was most likely going to be alone for the second semester of her junior year.

"I can ask the counselors to change my schedule around. I can make up some shit about my learning environment being distracted by the people in my classes," Sango suggested with a gentle, sympathetic smile.

Kagome quickly shook her head. "No, no. Don't do that, Sango." She would have preferred if her best friend was there with her, but didn't want her to go to the trouble.

Suddenly, the rather quiet hall was filled with the muffled sound of music. Seconds later, the heavy thud of feet walking to the beat of the music accompanied the loud music. A tall boy turned the corner, his lips moving with the words of his music. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his jeans, which Kagome noted seemed a little tighter than most guys wore. Chin length, uneven silver hair swayed in the gentle swing the boy walked at, golden eyes staring ahead, his chin held high. He wore a hat and his headphones were around his neck.

He turned and started walking towards the two girls. Sango raised an eyebrow and smiled politely at him and Kagome just stared openly. Taking one hand out of his pocket, complete with a thumb ring and a wrist band, the silver haired boy flashed a peace sign and reached out to grab the door handle.

Tipping his hat, he smiled charmingly. "Ladies," he said politely before closing the door behind him.

"Who was he?" Kagome asked in surprise after she was positive the boy couldn't hear her exclamation. Her high school was small enough that everyone knew each other in their grade. However, Kagome didn't recognize the boy. Which was rather surprising considering the fact that his hair and eye color were very unique. Kagome noted silently to herself that the colors worked for him and gave him an exotic look. A blush quickly painted her cheeks and she gulped down a lump in her throat.

"He must be new to this semester." Sango shrugged. A couple minutes later the boy reappeared in the doorway and threw his backpack to the ground with a rather large thud. Kagome jumped in surprise and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She shakily stared up at him, realizing that he was even taller than Sango (who was a rather tall girl). Golden eyes stared down at her and she let out a small yip of a surprised embarrassment and quickly ducked her head.

"Ladies," he said once again, his smile in place. Kagome noted that his canines were sharper than normal as she looked up at him through her long eyelashes and her ebony bangs. "Would you both give me the pleasure of sharing this bench with you, seeing as how there are no other seats available?" His smile remained on his face and tilted to the side partially. It was true; Sango and Kagome had claimed the only seating area in the hallway.

Kagome felt her throat tightened up as she got a better look at him. She discovered that he was rather handsome. He was obviously taller than her, at least six feet, silver hair, golden eyes, charming smile, and not too muscular (in fact, he seemed rather scrawny). He continued to smile and Kagome felt herself begin to shake. Luckily, Sango spoke on their behalves.

"Sure, be our guest," Sango gestured with her hand and scooted over, pulling Kagome with her.

He flopped down and pushed his feet on top of his backpack. Kagome noted the combat boots. She'd never seen anyone wear those before. Now that she thought about it, he had a very different style compared to most guys his age. Most of the guys in her school were either clean-cut prissy boys, gangster wannabes, or skaters. Out of most of them, he seemed to be more skater… but it was obvious he wasn't at the same time.

He turned down his music and turned to the two girls he now sat by. "And, what are your names?" he asked with a sweet smile. Kagome felt as if her cheeks would never stop being red.

"I'm Sango and this is Kagome," Sango said before Kagome could speak (which was for the better).

"I'm Inuyasha," he said with a wave of his hand which really wasn't necessary. Kagome's eyes narrowed in recognition. That name rung a familiar bell inside her mind but she couldn't put her finger on it. She didn't have the guts to ask the boy if they'd met before. A blush painted across her cheeks and she felt her heart race just at the thought of talking to a boy. She already felt uncomfortable with a rather adorable looking guy sitting right there next to her, not even two feet away. She gulped, a lump forming in her throat, and remained silent.

Before an awkward silence could befall the trio, Sango spoke up, "Just move here, then?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a light shrug. "I used to live here, though, so it's rather interesting to see all that's changed and what's stayed the same."

Kagome continued to stare openly at him, trying to determine where she'd seen him before. He noticed her gaze and turned to look at her. Her face ignited into a bright red and she quickly ducked her head and stared at her feet like they were the most interesting things in the world.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in a mix of amusement and confusion at the girl's odd actions, but continued to smile nonetheless. Sango noticed his gaze was locked on Kagome and she shifted slightly, drawing the boy's attention away. Sango gave him a warning look which he chose to ignore.

"So I take it you have Spanish next period?" Sango asked with a small frown. She didn't like Inuyasha… there was something about him that just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Uh, yeah." Inuyasha dug around his jeans and pulled out a schedule, crinkled and ripped. He unfolded it and tried smoothing out the piece of orange paper so that he could read it better. "Spanish first period and… after that." He narrowed his eyes. "Math."

Kagome peeped and Inuyasha turned to look at her, a surprised expression on his face.

"What math?" Sango asked, trying to pull Kagome closer to her and away from Inuyasha. She simply continued to speak with Inuyasha to be polite, but as he turned his eyes towards his orange schedule, she sent daggers in his direction.

"Algebra two," he said with a frown and a furrow of his eyebrows. "With Ms. Shim…"

"Kagome has that class, too," Sango said, trying to smile. "That's great; she can help you to your class."

Inuyasha smiled. "Good, because I always get lost in schools." Kagome tried not to giggle too loud lest the twos attentions were drawn to her. Her cheeks still flamed red.

"Let me see your schedule," Sango ordered and snapped her fingers. Inuyasha, not daring to contradict a rather demanding female, handed his over without a word of protest. Sango snapped out her schedule and plucked Kagome's from her still open backpack. After a few minutes of silence as Sango compared the three schedules, Sango handed back their specified schedules.

"Well," Sango announced with a faint smile. "You have four classes with Kagome here and two with me." Sango's smile widened, but underneath the calm exterior, Inuyasha could see that same warning vibe coming off her in waves. "You have one period free of us crazy girls."

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh at that or not. Underneath his hat, two dog ears detected a faint giggle coming from the silent girl beside him and he allowed a smile to paste across his lips. The girl, Kagome, who hadn't spoken yet to him, seemed rather shy, that much was clear. He found himself captivated by her.

'_Well, you have four classes with this girl and two with the psycho one… plenty of time to get to know them… it will be good to have some friends this time around, I think.'_ He frowned slightly as his gaze shifted to Kagome. _'But where have I seen her before?' _

The bell sounded in the halls and shortly afterwards, students flooded the hallway. Rising to his feet, Inuyasha picked up his backpack and slung it over one shoulder. "Well, ladies," he said with a bright smile and another tip of his hat, "I shall see your beautiful personages inside." Sango gave him a withered glare, though her lips were quirked into an amused smile and Kagome faintly nodded her head.

"Well, Kagome," Sango said softly, watching as the girl shyly raised her head. "Time for the first class of our second semester? Are you ready to go?"

Kagome faintly nodded her head. "Yeah…"

---

Weeks passed as they often did, and the school soon returned to its normal swing of things. Advertisements for school functions littered the walls of the school, stray hackie sacks were found in classrooms and behind garbage cans, pointless busy work was assigned in classes, school pep assemblies failing to enthrall Kagome, the pointless things that the high school student wished wasn't part of high school.

'_I cannot wait until I get out of here,'_ Kagome decided one particularly boring morning in her Spanish three class. The seating assignment had just been changed, and to Kagome's horror, she was set at the back of the classroom away from Sango, who was positioned two rows ahead of her.

She let out a small sigh as she scribbled little doodles in the margin of her Spanish workbook.

The teacher was about to return to the lecture he was currently putting the juniors (and some seniors and sophomores) through when the door opened slowly. The sound quickly attracted the attention of every student and they each turned their heads to see who was interrupting their school. The teacher stopped mid-sentence and turned to see Inuyasha standing there with an apologetic smile on his face.

Despite having four classes with Inuyasha, Kagome didn't know much about the boy. She'd heard rumors about him but had yet to determine whether they were true or not.

"I heard he does drugs before school," a senior in her science class, Kikyou, had gushed to her friends one afternoon. "He sounds sexy…"

"I heard that he hangs out with Naraku and all his friends and they beat up people who stay out at night," Kikyou's friend, Kagura, had added in, her red eyes glittering mischievously.

Now, as he stood in the doorway of their science class, Kagome felt herself shiver. _'Just the thought of being in his shoes makes me all nervous,'_ she thought with wide eyes as Inuyasha began walking to the teacher. He had no idea where he sat due to the seat change. _'How can he be so calm when everyone's staring at him?'_

Mr. Kyo pointed to an empty seat and Kagome realized in horror that the boy was going to sit right next to her. All the rumors surrounding Inuyasha resounded in her head. Doing drugs, drinking in the bathrooms, beating people up, robbing people, smoking cigarettes they stole from their drama teacher, taking a different girl home every night, how he used to be in juvenile hall, how he had to go to boarding school, how he almost killed someone (Kagome didn't believe that…). She paled as fear assaulted her. She didn't want to be seated next to a bad boy…

After learning where his seat was, the boy walked slowly to his seat and plopped down. His seat slammed against the desk behind him and his combat boots pounded to the ground with a loud screech and slam. Kagome, along with half the class, jumped in surprise.

Inuyasha, despite all the eyes on him, smiled charmingly. "Please, do not allow me to interrupt your lesson." He said it so soothingly, so nonchalantly Kagome was positive he'd gone insane.

"It's a little late for that, Inuyasha," her Spanish teacher said with a deep frown as he returned to the lesson.

Inuyasha's smile never left his lips as he scribbled down notes when necessary. Gradually the eyes of the students left Inuyasha and returned to the teacher. Kagome, however, kept stealing glances at him. When she'd talked to him all those weeks ago, he seemed very nice. Why would he do all the things he was rumored to be doing?

Kagome had no choice but to not believe the rumors, since they were bad things to listen to. But she couldn't help but wonder if they were true.

"Okay, partner up and practice speaking to one another using the questions on page sixty-five," her teacher said in perfect Spanish. Kagome bit her lip and realized with horror that her partner would have to be Inuyasha.

She cautiously turned her head and gulped when she saw that Inuyasha already had his gorgeous golden eyes on her and was smiling charmingly at her.

"I have really bad pronunciation," he said apologetically when he scooted is desk so it was lined up with hers. Kagome nodded her head. "Do you want to answer the questions, or do you want to ask the questions?"

"I don't care," she whispered faintly, staring at her desk like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Inuyasha frowned.

"Okay, you can ask the questions, then," he decided, realizing that the shy girl hated speaking right away. After speaking to her his first day back after five years of absence, Inuyasha realized that Kagome was not the one to talk. Disregarding the fact they were supposed to be working, Inuyasha asked, "What elementary school did you go to?"

Kagome jumped in surprise, preparing to ask one of the useless questions in her Spanish textbook. "Um…" She blinked her eyes and looked at him nervously. "Sunny Hills Elementary…"

"Really?" Inuyasha seemed surprised, "I did, too. Maybe we were in the same classes together?"

Kagome's eyes dimmed as memories of her elementary school years assaulted her. She frowned and shook her head. "I hope not…"

"Huh?"

Kagome shook her head. "That would have meant you were a jerk."

Her statement was followed by a tense silence and Kagome quickly shook her head. "Sorry! Sorry," she whispered out, feeling downright embarrassed and stupid under his intense gaze. She quickly muttered out the first Spanish question.

---

Kagome rolled down the sleeves of her button up shirt and smoothed the wrinkles in her knee length skirt before standing up and rolling a cart of books down one of the rows in the public library. Kagome had a small part time job at the local library, about two blocks away from her school and it served the girl well. Her need for work in order to pay for her college tuition was very important, but she was glad she didn't have to interact with many people at her job.

Checking out of the library and making sure she told her supervisor, the old librarian, that she was leaving, Kagome grabbed her backpack and extra books that wouldn't fit inside and quickly left the building.

It was dark and cloudy outside, the dark clouds shielding Kagome from the stars that would have glowed warmly in the sky. It looked like it had rained a few minutes ago, but for the time being it was just cold and crisp.

Kagome inhaled the scent of the fresh rain and felt a calm overtake her. The one thing she hated about her job was the fact that she had to walk home in the dark. She didn't live too far away, but it was far enough to cause Kagome's feet to hurt on the last leg of her walk. Shouldering her pack and shifting her books so they were more comfortable, Kagome began her silent trek home.

She was walking rather pleasantly through the dark streets, feeling foolishly calm when a stone idly was kicked by someone in behind her. Kagome felt her heart leap in her throat and she quickly gulped down her growing apprehension. It was probably just a stray animal, she decided, trying to soothe her ruffled feathers.

But as she continued to walk, she thought that perhaps she'd heard footsteps behind her. Her steps quickened.

'_It's nothing… I'm just scaring myself. This is a good, safe neighborhood… no one would hurt me,'_ she tried to comfort herself, ignoring her growing fear bubbling within her.

She turned a corner and quickened her pace even more. Trying to resist running, but wanting to go quickly, Kagome clenched her books tighter and closed her eyes for a brief second, trying to will the onslaught of tears that were beginning to surface.

'_Be strong… you'll be home soon,'_ Kagome tried to assure herself, _'Don't run…'_

She was certain she heard footsteps now. Before Kagome could stop herself, she was running full force, her eyes clenched shut, her shoes pounding against the cement, her hair flying behind her. Her throat tightened for air as she panted through her mouth, her heart beating faster than it ever had in her life. She felt the fear encase her in a realm of turmoil and anguish as thoughts of police finding her dead body in the morning assaulted her minds eye.

'_She didn't stand a chance,'_ they'd say on the news that night, _'No one heard her scream!'_

She turned another corner just in time to hear, "Kagome is that-"

She slammed into a rather tall body and was knocked to the ground. She heard the body drop something and gasp loudly. She clenched her eyes shut and allowed herself to go falling to the ground. She softly gasped as pain sprung from her backside and she opened her eyes to be met with a blurry image of a staggering figure. She paled when she realized who it was.

'_Inuyasha…'_

Suddenly all the rumors of him and his friends taking advantage of girls in the dead of night and beating up innocent people came into her minds eye and she shivered uncontrollably as she fruitlessly tried to search for her glasses, which had been knocked from her face.

Her bottom was getting wet and her hands were scraped up. Inuyasha, lumbering above her, slowly dipped down so that his blurry image came into focus and she could see his concerned golden eyes staring at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked politely and realized who he was talking to. "Kagome…?"

"I'm fine," Kagome said quickly as she continued to search the ground blindly for her glasses. "I'm fine," she repeated, her voice wavering as if she were on the edge of tears. Inuyasha was going to hurt her and no one would hear her scream. The footsteps she heard back there must have been one of his friends leading her into his deadly trap. She sniffled as she imagined her mutilated body washing up in the gutter, her mother screaming and wondering why a person would do this to an innocent schoolgirl…

"Are you sure?" he sounded genuinely concerned for her well-being. The jerk.

Kagome weakly nodded her head, half wishing that he'd just get it over with and do whatever it was he was going to do to her.

"Hey." He grabbed her arm and she tensed up as he picked her up. Blurry blue eyes stared at him, shivering from the cold in her backside and the fear of what the tall boy was going to do to her. "You're crying," he remarked and Kagome shook her head, trying to break away from his grasp.

"I am not," she said and closed her eyes, willing the feeling of liberation of death to come quickly so that her constricted chest and her tense muscles could relax. "Crying…"

He took a step towards her. She took a step back. "Just do what you have to do," she said firmly.

"Uh…" From what Kagome could see, the silver haired boy looked rather confused. Shrugging his shoulders, he knelt down and began collecting things into his arms. Kagome stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" she found the courage to ask.

"Doing what I have to do," he said gently as he grabbed a paper bag and began piling food articles into the damp carrying case. "I'm collecting back up the food I dropped when you abruptly ran into me because I need to get home and give these to my grandma," he said with a small shrug as he stood back up, bag tucked into one arm.

"Oh…"

Kagome was confused. If he was going to kill her and beat her to a bloody pulp, why was he so concerned over groceries? Unless… Kagome's eyes widened in realization. He wasn't going to do anything to her. This was all a coincidence.

'_It was just a rumor…'_ she scolded herself and looked at the boy, his confusion evident as he stood awkwardly on the sidewalk. _'And you listened to it, too. You allowed your fears to overtake you…'_

"Uh, Kagome…" He took a step towards her. But whatever it was he was about to say was abruptly cut off as a loud, sickening crack echoed down the dark street. Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha's combat boot landed on top of her glasses, lying hopelessly on the ground.

---

_Author's notes: _Inuyasha and Kagome may seem out of character (Of course they do…) but it's an alternate reality and that's the way I want it to

Fanart:

Inuyasha and Kagome:  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)12709679

Kagome:  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)13548899

Inuyasha:  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)13602403

Inuyasha and Kagome:  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)13680072


	2. Chapter Two

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Two**

---

"I'm so sorry," Inuyasha repeated for the hundredth time that night as Kagome sat patiently in her eye doctor's office. After discovering that he had indeed broken the girl's eye ware, he'd escorted her to the eye doctor. Currently, the said eye doctor was examining the glasses which Inuyasha's combat boots had destroyed. "I swear I will never wear these shoes again!" he said, biting his lip with a pointed canine. "I'll wear… uh… converse from now on!"

Kagome stared at her feet, where her old shoes were toeing the carpet covering the floor. She quickly shook her head. "It's okay," she repeated, a small sigh escaping her lips as the boy showered her with apologies. She wasn't mad at him, and if she was, she was too shy to show him her anger. Instead, she silently sat in her seat, her hands clasped tightly in her lap as she waited for her eye doctor to tell her if he could fix her glasses. "You didn't mean it."

She wanted to apologize to the boy herself, about assuming he was going to hurt her when she'd run into him, but kept her mouth shut. She knew bringing up the fact she believed him to be a murderer would not sit well with the golden eyed boy. Instead, she sat and waited.

"Ms. Higurashi?" Dr. Hubert called as he emerged from wherever it was that he'd been hiding. When Kagome walked up to him, slouching and shamefully staring at her feet, he smiled gently. He knew of Kagome's shyness. Dr. Hubert had known Kagome since the third grade, when she first got her glasses and he was a family friend, as well.

"Yes?" she asked weakly, her voice almost inaudible.

"Your frames have been bent beyond repair and the bridge has been snapped," he explained gently. "You will need to get a new pair. Secondly, your lenses have been cracked in several places and the right eye is missing a rather large chunk of it." He pointed to her destroyed glasses, proving there was a significant hole. "It is probably for the better, however," he said with a small smile. "You're overdue for your next eye exam."

"Oh," Kagome said weakly and dared to steal a glance back at Inuyasha, who was waiting patiently. He was staring at the ceiling, his foot resting on the forgotten bag of groceries he'd gone out to get for his grandma.

"We can have the exam now, if you don't mind?" Dr. Hubert stepped to the side and motioned for Kagome to follow him.

Kagome nodded her head and looked back at Inuyasha. He didn't have to wait for her, and if he saw her go into the exam room, he would surely leave. Feeling content for the time being, Kagome allowed the man to lead her away.

He sat her down in the chair and they proceeded to share in idle chit chat. "Mind telling me how your glasses came to such disrepair?" Dr. Hubert asked solemnly as he clicked off the lights.

"Inu… uh… someone stepped on them on my way home," Kagome explained lightly, feeling her embarrassment return full force.

Dr. Hubert didn't say anything as they proceeded into the eye exam. The giant contraption holding the lenses was placed in front of Kagome and the tedious task of saying which lenses gave her a better view began.

"Which one makes the 'O' rounder?" Dr. Hubert drawled, proving he'd done this more than once in his lifetime. "One," he switched a dial on the side of the giant eyewear and the view changed. "Or two?"

"Two," Kagome said softly, used to the exam. Afterwards it moved into the examining of the eye where he would drug her eyes in order to make her pupils look dilated, and flashed a small light into her eyes.

"So how are you, Kagome?" Dr. Hubert's small talk began and Kagome tried her best not to blink as he blew a puff of air into her eyes to test her in some way Kagome didn't understand.

The girl jumped as the air hit her right eye and a small squeak escaped her lips. "Okay," she mumbled.

"How's your mother?"

"Fine." Kagome didn't feel like talking.

"And your brother?" Dr. Hubert moved to his work area and fiddled with a temporary pair of glasses to test the prescription she was about to assign her. "Has he had any problems with his eyes?"

"Nope," Kagome said with a sigh. Souta, her younger brother, was a seventh grader at the middle school. He was blessed with perfect eyes, like her mother. "He's perfectly fine."

"Lucky boy." Dr. Hubert came forward with a pair of glasses with detachable lenses, in order to be used multiple times. "Kagome, dear, please look into the glasses and read the bottom three lines."

Kagome did as she was told.

"Does it seem all okay?" he asked as he took the glasses away.

Kagome nodded. "No headaches or double vision."

"Very good."

---

When Kagome left the exam room about half an hour later, she was rather surprised to see Inuyasha sitting in the exact same position he'd been in when she'd gone in. Granted, he'd shifted around, but it didn't look like he'd left.

Kagome quickly averted her eyes, feeling a faint rose color rising to her cheeks. She turned towards her eye doctor, who'd moved to his desk and was writing something down on a piece of paper. "When can I get a new pair of glasses?" She squeaked out, embarrassed.

Dr. Hubert thought for a moment before pointing at the wall that was opposite of Inuyasha. "You'll need to pick a new frame since this one is destroyed. Unfortunately, Kagome, the warranty on these glasses expired two months ago…"

Kagome sighed and moved slowly towards the wall, going to the section farthest from Dr. Hubert. The cheapest section.

Her family was tight for money, and therefore had to buy glasses that were under two-hundred dollars. Unfortunately, the majority of the glasses on the wall exceeded three hundred dollars. Sighing again, Kagome observed the glasses, periodically pulling them from the wall and trying them on.

She sheepishly glanced at Inuyasha in the reflection of the mirror to see he had his hands tucked behind his head and he was staring lazily up at the ceiling, his headphones on. He seemed entertained enough, but she didn't understand why he was still here.

'_He's definitely not like the rumors all said…'_ Kagome decided and felt shame fill her stomach. _'I can't believe I actually listened to rumors… especially after…' _

She shook her head and moved a pair of rimless glasses off the shelf. They felt delicate in her hands and Kagome tried them on, staring at Inuyasha through the reflection again. He didn't seem to notice, since he was lightly bobbing his head and mouthing unheard words.

After nearly a quarter of an hour observing the glasses, Kagome finally found a pair she could wear. It was similar to her old pair and fit well within her price range.

"The majority of our frames are out of stock as of now, Ms. Higurashi," Dr. Hubert said as he wrote down the number the frame was labeled with. "Shipments are to be sent in about a week."

Kagome frowned. "Should I pick a new pair then?"

"You could," Dr. Hubert ran a hand through his hair and pushed the bridge of his glasses up his nose. "But the likelihood of you choosing one that's out of stock again is rather high. Knowing how your price range works, Kagome…" And he knew about that too, after years of working with her mother and Kagome. "…They'll all be out of stock. These ones, I believe, are the only ones we have." He waved a hand absently at a row of rather expensive glasses, ones that Kagome couldn't even begin to imagine wearing.

"Right…" Kagome lowered her head regretfully.

"Secondly, it will take another week once we get your glasses to make the lenses and to shape it to fit the lenses frames."

"Can't you just do it with these?" Kagome whispered as she shyly pointed to the demo pair that stayed on the wall.

"Kagome…" His sighing voice caused Kagome to sigh as well. "It doesn't work that way. You're new glasses will be ready in two weeks. No more, no less."

"Yes…" Kagome squeaked out. "Thank you."

After the paying and the negotiations were over, Kagome turned on her heel and walked briskly away from the counter, feeling her face flamed in red. She, like the rest of her family, liked Dr. Hubert, but she couldn't help but feel very embarrassed speaking her mind like that to him. It was his job… she was just a high school student.

Kagome walked out of the store, momentarily forgetting Inuyasha and willed her disgraceful tears from her eyes. She was just so embarrassed. She got embarrassed so easily, and when she was about to cry, she felt like a failure, which caused her to cry more.

Pounding footsteps behind her caused her to do a double take as she saw Inuyasha catch up to her brisk walk. He fruitlessly tried to keep his grocery bag from falling.

"Kagome, wait," he said unnecessarily as Kagome stopped and looked at her feet. Peering at him through her bangs, she saw that he was looking at her thoughtfully. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"I'll walk you home," he said firmly and Kagome, being too timid to object, only nodded meekly. They began walking in the same direction Kagome had been running off in, silent for the most part.

The only sounds on the empty streets were their footsteps, one soft the other loud, the rustling of Inuyasha's grocery bag and his mild grunts of annoyance as he struggled to keep the damp bag from shredding its bottom and having all his hard-bought groceries go flying onto the sidewalk.

"Where do you live?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

Kagome's cheeks were painted a fabulous fire engine red.

"What?" she squeaked out, her blue eyes widened as she continued to stare at her feet, hunched over.

"Where do you live? I don't know where we're going," Inuyasha said gently, shifting his bag into his other hand. He looked at her curiously, his golden eyes seeming to glow in the dimly lit street as they made their way from the main bustle of the town and moved into a more residential neighborhood. "Don't tell me you walk this far every night!"

Kagome peeked at him through her bangs, feeling a light smile quirking her lips before she averted her gaze to the side of the road. She bit her lower lip and shook her head. "No, I don't." She heard him breath a sigh of relief.

"That's a relief," Inuyasha breathed out, seeming like he truly was worried about the idea of Kagome walking on her own. "No lady should walk outside at night."

"I don't work every day," Kagome said softly, almost ashamed to break the news to him. "I work three times a week."

"So you mean to tell me that you walk alone three times a week?" Inuyasha demanded and stopped suddenly. The way he stood, with his legs spread apart and a serious expression on his face, caused Kagome to falter in her step and trip over one of his enormous combat boots.

With a small yip of astonishment, Kagome landed on the pavement, successfully dirtying her white knee socks. A rip in the otherwise silent night proved to her that she'd ripped her skirt as well. With a small cry and her cheeks ablaze, Kagome huddled into a ball and stuffed her head behind her pulled up knees and crossed arms, hiding her face from view.

Inuyasha knelt beside her immediately, his golden eyes worried. "Goddamnit, are you okay?" Despite his curse, his voice sounded anxious and worried, no traces of anger in his voice. Though Kagome still felt ashamed of herself and meekly nodded her head.

"I'm fine…" she whispered, almost inaudibly. "You can go on without me… I'm a burden to you…"

Inuyasha didn't seem to hear her as he examined her scraped knees. "Damn it," he cursed again and Kagome cringed. His voice was sharper now, though not from anger as much as it was his frustration with himself for being the cause of her injury. "Come on…" He grasped her arm gently and ushered her to a standing position before he started walking again, his hand not leaving her forearm.

Kagome felt as if her head would explode from all the blood rushing to her cheeks but stayed quiet, trying to inconspicuously wiggle her way out of his grasp without him noticing.

His grip only tightened, as if he was afraid if he let go she would fall again.

"It's my fault that you can't see," he said suddenly, causing a jolt of alarm to shoot through Kagome.

Kagome didn't answer. An answer to such an obvious question wasn't necessary. Besides, it wasn't as much of a question as it was a statement of the facts. Kagome felt her cheeks drain of color as quickly as they'd heated up.

Inuyasha came to a halt, but his grip on her still remained firm. Kagome swallowed a particularly large lump that had gotten itself lodged in her throat and refused to meet his eyes.

"I have a great idea!" His regretful voice seemed to have evaporated as his grip on her finally disappeared and he placed both of his hands on his hips. His boyish features lightened with his smile as he stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"What's that?" Kagome peeped out, feeling herself shake under his intense gaze.

Inuyasha's chest puffed out just the tiniest bit.

"I'll be your eyes for the two weeks it takes for your glasses to be fixed," he said proudly before his eyes dulled and he seemed to sag just a bit. Kagome would have found it comical about how animated the boy was, but she was terrified by his suggestion. "I don't have enough money to replace your glasses myself," he said regretfully, seeming rather ashamed about his lack of income. Kagome resisted the urge to tell him she could barely afford them herself… but decided that would have made him feel worse.

"So," he went on, fiddling with bag in his arms. "I'll help you see things and… stuff… so that you know where you're going and what's on the board. I'll let you copy my notes and everything."

Kagome stared at the ground with wide eyes.

"You don't have to," she said weakly.

"But I want to," he insisted. "It's the least I can do after ruining your glasses."

Kagome quivered under his powerful stare. The first thought that came into her head was that this guy was a ridiculous, hormonal moron who thought he could get some. Ever since grade school Kagome had been suspicious of people she didn't know. It was not easy for someone to win her trust…

She dared to look up at him, only briefly before averting her eyes and staring at her feet again, her body sagging with her, making her slouch all the more obvious as she stood.

She felt herself shake at the thought of what would happen if she did agree to his proposal. Rumors about him spread like wildfire; crazy crackpot assumptions about who he was, where he came from, why he'd left in the first place only to come back. He was the main topic of the rumor mill as of now, and agreeing to be associated with him would mean certain death for her. She hated the limelight. And when the spotlight was being operated by evil, conniving monsters who's only happiness could be harvested off the misery of others… well… let's just say that Kagome was not too keen on finding that spotlight.

His reputation would kill her. The ideas of his drug habits, his motorcycle gang… everything… all of it would lead to his eventual downfall; and to allow herself to be pulled into the quicksand of high school destruction was so absolutely horrifying that she couldn't stop the queasy feeling building in her stomach.

But…

His concern for her well-being was admirable, she decided hesitantly. And, one of the rumors falling his personage had already been proven false. Instead of beating her up like she'd expected, he'd instead collected his groceries, accompanied her to the eye doctor, waited for her absurdly long exam to be over, was walking her home and now had offered to stay with her for two weeks. The onus job would eventually wear thin on his nerves and he'd eventually leave her alone when he realized that she was just a stupid, ugly girl.

That's what Kagome thought to herself as the silence between the two teenagers stretched on.

Inuyasha began to fiddle with one of the many necklaces hanging from around his neck. Kagome's eyes followed the path of his hand. He had on four necklaces. One looked like a dog tag, hanging tightly around his neck. Another, from what she could see, was a simple string and fell below his shirt; the third was a beaded necklace with white teeth-like things (she recognized it as a rosary), and the one he was fiddling with appeared to be-

"A star of David?" Kagome asked softly, successfully, albeit unknowingly, shifting the conversation.

Inuyasha blinked his golden eyes, their beautiful depths glowing slightly from the streetlamp overhead them. He looked down at where his hand was playing with his necklace and he nodded his head. "Yup," he said, a proud tone laced into his slightly confused and curious voice.

"You're Jewish?" she asked. She knew nothing about him, she realized. Yet here she was, out at night with him, nearly blind.

"No," he said and now his voice sounded sarcastic. "I just wear this for kicks," he drawled out and Kagome's face ignited into an inferno.

She ducked her head, feeling embarrassed and brainless.

He noticed her distress and dropped his hand. "Hey, I was only kidding," he said softly, his golden eyes narrowing as she turned her head away.

He bent at the knees so that he was her height and tried to lock eyes with her. She kept averting her gaze and turning her head. He chuckled softly and followed after her. "Hey, come on; look at me," he said softly and touched her shoulder. She tensed but refused to meet his gaze. "Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Kagome didn't reply, just simply nodded her head.

"Look, I want to help you. It's the least I can do," Inuyasha said as he shoved his hand into his pocket, his other one still holding his grocery bag tightly. "Will you let me?"

Kagome felt another wave of apprehension flow over her but she simply nodded her head. She smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes and said weakly, "If you must."

---

"Kagome," came a sing song voice near her ear. The said teenager groaned softly, rolled over and pulled her comforter over her head.

"G'way," she mumbled as she willed sleep to come back to her.

"But, Kagome…" her mother's laughing voice filtered through the comforter like ringing bells. Kagome felt the covers being pulled from over her head and she wearily turned to see her mother's laughing eyes above her. "It's rude to keep people waiting."

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she sat up, instinctively going for her glasses before remembering that she didn't have them anymore. She'd gotten home last night and had gone straight to bed, only mumbling a brief explanation as to why she was late to her mother.

"Who am I keeping waiting?" Kagome mumbled out as she rubbed her eyes again, slipping out of bed slowly and adjusting to the bright light shining through her small window.

"Why, your sweet boyfriend." Mrs. Higurashi seemed mildly surprised that Kagome wasn't aware. "Honestly, Kagome, if you had a boyfriend you could have told me."

"My what?" Kagome squeaked out, feeling as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on top of her. "I don't have a boyfriend!" Kagome protested but it was evident that her preparation for the morning was sped up with the knowledge that a guy was waiting for her.

"I'll tell him you'll be right down," Mrs. Higurashi said kindly and left the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome came thundering down the hallway of her small apartment, out of breath and trying to pull a white knee sock onto her leg while still managing to run and pull on her jacket at the same time.

Inuyasha stood in the foyer, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket, his backpack over one shoulder and his warm golden eyes staring at her humorous efforts to ready herself for school. He shifted from foot to foot, causing his necklaces to clack together and his silver hair to swish into his eyes.

"Morning," he chirped happily, flashing a pearly white smile. Kagome glanced at him and noted that he was wearing converse today instead of his combat boots. He'd been serious when he said he'd never wear them again… or it could be a coincidence.

Kagome stared at him for a moment before blushing and turning her face away. "What are you doing here?" she grumbled out.

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine," Inuyasha said with a faint roll of his eyes. He continued to rock on his feet. "I'm here to pick you up."

Kagome didn't say anything as she plopped down onto her bottom and began tying her shoes.

"You didn't have to," he barely heard her whisper out, not expecting him to hear her. "I could have taken the bus," she mumbled out. Her apartment complex was close enough that she could walk to school if she wanted to, but majority of the time she just took the bus.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to." Kagome seemed rather shocked that he was able to hear her, but didn't comment on it.

"Here you are, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and walked towards the girl, who stood up, slump and all. The mom handed her daughter her backpack and a breakfast bar. "Eat this, or you'll be late. Sorry to keep you waiting, Inuyasha, dear."

Kagome paled. Already her mother was being pleasant to a guy rumored to be an underground bad-ass. She shooed the thoughts aside. Last time had been a false alarm; she had to stop listening to the rumor mill, anyways.

"It's no problem at all, Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said with a gentle smile and opened the door. Nodding to Kagome he stepped aside to allow her room. "Shall we?" he asked with a sweep of his hand.

Kagome gulped and walked through the door, followed shortly by Inuyasha.

The walk to school was mostly uneventful. They walked in silence, Inuyasha making sure she didn't accidentally slip and fall or run into something she may not be able to see. Kagome didn't tell him that she wasn't that blind only because she was too shy to tell him so. Instead, she busied herself by thinking of her schoolwork and other things instead of the warm, comforting hands the boy had laid on her shoulder every so often in order to steer her around. She busied herself with doing fractions in her head instead of concentrating on the tall, sweet boy behind her, whose large hands caused warmth to spring in her starting from her shoulders. A light blush painted her cheeks but insisted that it was because of the cold air around her.

"We're here," Inuyasha pointed out the obvious as they rounded a corner and their school came into view. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as his hands left her shoulders and they walked into the courtyard of school.

Kagome felt eyes on her, but didn't look up to see who was looking at her. Inuyasha seemed unfazed by it all. He always seemed oblivious to the stares he received, the rumors and the jeers about him, the way people would stop talking when he got close. How could he just not see it all? And if he could in fact see what they were doing, how is it that he could stay so unaffected?

Inuyasha walked towards the door, glanced behind him to make sure Kagome was still there, and pushed the it open for her.

Kagome, her face bright as a fire engine, stepped inside the school. As soon as Inuyasha stepped through the doorway he released the door. As it began to swing shut, Kagome heard the courtyard erupt into whispers. Whether they were talking about her or something else entirely Kagome wasn't sure. All she knew was that she felt her heart race in her chest.

"Inuyasha," came a voice in front of Kagome. Kagome jumped in surprise as the silky voice came closer with light footsteps.

Inuyasha's head raised from where he was looking at Kagome and his eyes narrowed as he saw who was coming over. Naraku walked with a slight sway in his hips and the kind of attitude that suggested that he believed himself to be superior to everyone around him.

"Naraku," Inuyasha greeted, his hand straying to Kagome's shoulder as he gripped it tightly. Kagome remained silent and directed her eyes to somewhere away from the two boys. "What do you want?"

"That's rude," Naraku huffed and crossed his arms. "That's no way to treat a friend, is it Inuyasha?"

His grip on Kagome's shoulder tightened and Kagome resisted the urge to cringe and draw attention to herself. "What do you want?" he repeated, trying to sound cheerful and nonchalant, but an undertone in his voice told the other two that he did not wish for Naraku to be near him.

Naraku shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets casually. "Just wanted to say hi. Sheesh, is that a damned crime now?"

"I'm busy right now, Naraku; I'll talk to you later." Inuyasha steered Kagome around the black haired boy and began walking. Naraku's gaze followed Kagome for the first time and he pursed his lips.

"Why's he hanging with that little…" Naraku cut himself off as Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder and sent him a warning look. Naraku pursed his lips again and huffed. With a snort and an upturned nose, he began walking and left the school to the courtyard, to find his other friends.

Inuyasha and Kagome made it downstairs to the Spanish class where Sango was already waiting. The girl stood up and watched Inuyasha suspiciously as she grasped Kagome's hand and pulled her aside. Turning her back on Inuyasha so that he hopefully wouldn't hear, she hissed out. "What are you doing with him?"

Kagome felt her lip quiver as she hastily explained what had happened the night before. Sango turned her head and gave Inuyasha a once over as she checked him out. Inuyasha seemed impervious to this action and kept his hands in his jacket and his smile on his lips. He flashed Sango a bright smile and a nod of his head. Sango scowled and turned back to Kagome.

"And you agreed to let him follow you around?" Sango said, her worry overlaying her anger towards her best friend's stupidity. "Are you insane?"

"I couldn't say no," Kagome mumbled out sheepishly.

"Why the hell not?" Sango asked with a frown.

"He was being too nice, I didn't want to hurt his feelings…"

"Oh God, Kagome." Sango threw her head back and stared at the ceiling like it would reveal all the answers to her life's problems. "You're such a…"

Sango stopped herself when Kagome bowed her head. "I know… but… he seems nice."

"The nice ones are always the worst," Sango muttered. "Look, Kagome, I'm not trying to be mean. I just don't want you to get hurt… especially by some guy liked Inuyasha."

"But we don't even know him," Kagome protested. Kagome may be shy around most people, but with her friends and family the girl could be very outspoken. It showed a glimmer of who the girl had once been. But at her protest, the schoolgirl quieted and bowed her head. "Sorry."

Sango sighed and turned back to Inuyasha, flashing a smile that didn't come close to reaching her eyes. "Well, Inuyasha, I very much appreciate you helping my friend with her seeing problem…"

"Uh… you're welcome." Inuyasha's ears perked slightly under his hat. He'd been able to hear everything the two girls had been saying and he felt as if his lips would never stop curving upwards. For a brief moment he'd heard Kagome speak her mind. It was nice. From the time he'd spent with her she was rather reserved…

"But it's not necessary," Sango said with a shrug and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I can watch after her instead. It's better Kagome's with someone she trusts."

"But you're only in one class with her," he pointed out and scratched his head. "It's really no problem for me. I don't mind doing it."

Sango turned her back and whispered to Kagome some more. Inuyasha perked his ears to listen, pretending to have no idea what the two were saying to each other. He heard Sango murmur to Kagome, "He'll lose interest eventually, Kagome, so don't worry."

But Kagome didn't seem worried. She glanced at Inuyasha and flashed him a tentative smile before looking away, her cheeks painted pink.

---

Spanish and Math passed much the same way they always did. Inuyasha would follow Kagome around and make sure she could copy his notes and things the teachers put up on the overhead. During Math, Inuyasha was kind enough to show her how to do the homework. Ms. Shim, being sort of an airhead and a softy, didn't notice that the boy had sat himself down in a different seat than his assigned one. And if she did notice, she did nothing to stop it.

As the end of second period drew closer and closer, Inuyasha began packing up. "I'll see you in block, Kagome?" He asked kindly, his golden eyes looking at her. Kagome weakly nodded her head. "Need help getting to your next class?" She shook her head. "You sure?"

"Yes…" she whispered out, wishing he'd just drop it.

"I'll come with you anyway," he decided and Kagome glanced at him. A faint smile touched her lips.

---

At the end of third period, creative writing, Kagome slipped from her room and let out a small sigh. She'd spent the better part of her hour long class listening to Rin, the girl she sat next to, jabber on about things she couldn't even remember. She found the girl sweet and nice, but she was rather childish and a big talker. She spent more time talking than writing (which was what they were supposed to be doing).

Kagome had stayed after to talk to her teacher about turning in an assignment early because she had already finished it, and was getting ready to retreat to the library (where she spent her lunch hour) when she heard footsteps behind her. Thinking for a brief moment that perhaps it was Inuyasha, the girl turned around and was instead greeted with Naraku.

He stood taller than Inuyasha, his chest puffed out and his hair slicked back away from his dark eyes. He smiled at Kagome and grasped her chin before she could look away. "Hey, Kags." Kagome cringed at the name. She hated it when people shortened her name, and it sounded even worse coming from Naraku. She averted her eyes away from him, despite the painful grip on her chin. "Have you seen Inuyasha around?"

"No," she said weakly, still looking off to the side. His grip tightened on her.

"Are you sure?" He smirked cruelly. "I mean, he's seemed to have taken a liking to you."

"No," she repeated. They'd only walked to school together. He'd only escorted her to her classes. They hadn't even spent a full day together and already people were making assumptions. It made Kagome's stomach knot uncomfortably and she wished she had enough courage to tell Naraku to go away.

"Hm… you're right." Naraku released her and she took a step away from him. "Inuyasha wouldn't waste his time with a girl like you."

Kagome felt her heart flop down into her stomach. Naraku or not, she hated it when people said stuff like that. Ever since elementary school…

"Kag, babe." His mocking voice cut her like a knife and she felt sick. "This isn't a catholic school, you don't need to trot around in a pleated skirt everyday." Naraku laughed and his friends standing behind him chuckled dryly as well.

Kagome subconsciously smoothed out her pleated, knee-length skirt. She didn't like wearing pants, but hated wearing short skirts. So most of the time she wore long skirts or dresses. She never thought there was anything wrong with that… until now, at least. She continued to run her hands over the material of her blue skirt.

People like Naraku thrived off the misery of people like her. Kagome knew this but still couldn't resist the chill that ran through her. She'd always assumed that they were just high school stereotypes, overdone in stories and in television; but ever since her freshman year… she'd known that, though exaggerated in stories, it was very true. Especially in her school.

"So, Kags, how about it? Want to spend lunch with us?" Naraku laughed again. "We can find a pair of scissors and give you a nice wardrobe change. Maybe then you wouldn't look so goody-goody, huh?" More laughter. Kagome felt herself redden with shame.

"If you're finished," growled out a voice behind Naraku that caused him and his lackeys to whip around. Inuyasha stood, his golden eyes burning and his hand absently holding his backpack. He tilted his head to the side and observed Naraku. "Shouldn't you be somewhere, Naraku?"

Naraku scowled. "I was just asking Kags here where you were Inuyasha."

"_Kagome_," Inuyasha stressed her name as he walked to stand beside her, a gentle smile on his face. "-doesn't need to answer such questions if she doesn't want to Naraku." His eyes pierced the taller boy's. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to help Kagome find her lunch table."

And with that, he turned on his heel and ushered Kagome away.

Kagome was silent as he guided her towards the lunch room. As he was about to step through the doorway to the commons and cafeteria, she planted her feet and stopped him abruptly. "Please," she whispered out. "I don't want to go in there…"

"But I need to help you find Sango…"

"Sango's in a different lunch," Kagome murmured softly. "I spend lunch in the library."

Inuyasha was silent for a long moment before he scratched his head and side. "Okay, I'll bring you to the library." He turned around again and started walking towards the library.

"Thank you," she whispered out softly.

"I'm happy to do it," Inuyasha said with a shrug, looking indifferent and nonchalant about it all. Kagome felt herself blush again. He didn't question her as to why she didn't eat lunch when she was supposed to, didn't ask her about Naraku or why she was downstairs alone. He didn't say anything, just offered small smiles as he opened doors for her.

For the first time that day, Kagome didn't mind that she had to spend fourteen days with him.

---

Beta's notes: Inuyasha a Jew!!! ::spazzes::


	3. Chapter Three

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Three**

---

The next morning Kagome's alarm clock buzzed loudly and the girl grumbled as she slapped it off and sat up. Rubbing her cloudy blue eyes, she peered around her dark room, hardly believing she was getting up this early. She didn't want to keep Inuyasha waiting today. That had been too embarrassing.

As much as she found Inuyasha's attempts to help her admirable, the schoolgirl soon discovered that she got a lot of unwanted attention with Inuyasha. It seemed that no matter where he walked, heads would turn in his direction. Perhaps it was because of his abnormal hair color, or eye color, his odd style of clothes, the way he carried himself or maybe the green converse he was wearing that day… but no matter what the reason, Kagome found that Inuyasha was a magnet for attention.

To say she was uncomfortable was like saying that the Pacific Ocean was a puddle of water. No matter what she did, she always found her cheeks a vibrant shade of red, her head bowed and her feet shuffling to keep up with Inuyasha, who successfully cleared the way to "protect her from obstructions during passing time."

After he'd rescued her from Naraku and his infamous taunting, Inuyasha had accompanied her to the library, where he'd turned more heads, and tried to be silent as she worked on her homework. He'd sat silently for the most part, but about ten minutes in he began fiddling with his pencil, flipping it between his fingers and waving it around like a baton. Kagome had watched him out of meek fascination before timidly returning to her work, not having the heart to ask him to stop. His pencil flipping came to an abrupt halt as it flew from his hands and hit a kid at a nearby table. Flashing his legendary smile, (as she secretly named it, for it certainly was one that stuck in your mind) he plucked his pencil from the student's hair.

The librarian, sending a death glare in Inuyasha's direction, didn't move towards him because a student asked her how to make copies on the photocopier and was ushered away before she could deal out her punishment. But it didn't stop there.

Inuyasha began fidgeting and it became obvious that he hated the silence that the library provided. His fidgeting became almost too much to handle and it began to distract those sitting around the tables.

Finally, the librarian had asked Inuyasha to leave, hissing softly that he was disrupting the learning environment. Kagome, feeling that it was her responsibility to go with him, stood up to follow him out only to discover that everyone in the library was staring at her. Every pair of eyes, individually staring at her and Inuyasha as they made their silent trek towards the exit of the library, caused Kagome to start shaking uncontrollably and she almost dropped her books she was carrying.

Once they'd left the library, Inuyasha, who'd had no ill effects when everyone stared at him, turned around and took her books from her before she could protest. "We have block next," he'd said happily and they began their journey to the downstairs of the school again. All of Kagome's classes, except for her math class (which was in a portable) were downstairs. Kagome found it easier that way, meaning she only had to go upstairs (where a majority of the hubbub was) once a day and that was only to go to the library.

A knock on her door roused Kagome from her thoughts and she sat up a little straighter, her hand once again straying for where her glasses once sat. Discovering that this was not all some cruel, horrible dream, Kagome swung her legs from under her covers and lazily opened the door. Blinking her eyes as the light of the hallway streamed into her room, Kagome peered at her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly. "Kagome, stand up straight," Kagome's back straightened a slight bit only to fall back down to its original placed. Mrs. Higurashi clucked like a mother hen but didn't press the issue. "I thought I heard your alarm, what are you doing up so early?"

Kagome yawned softly and rubbed her eyes, blinking them so that she could get used to the bright lamps outside the realm of her dark slumber. "I… just wanted to be ready today."

"Don't want to keep Inuyasha waiting." Mrs. Higurashi smiled knowingly and Kagome frowned slightly.

"That's not what I said," Kagome grumbled out but didn't protest further about the subject.

"I'll make you breakfast," Mrs. Higurashi said kindly and moved towards the kitchen; sighing softly as she went and humming a groovy little tune, as she would call it.

Kagome closed her door and prepared herself for the day after nearly blinding herself when she turned on her bedroom light. She chose one of her typical skirts, this one green with an orange stripe, and a simple white blouse. She retreated from her room and slipped into the bathroom she shared with her younger brother, Souta, and slipped a brush through her mass of black hair. For a brief moment she entertained the idea of doing something different with her hair and allowed a weak smile.

Pulling her hair away from her face she slapped her hair into a pony holder and left the bathroom. Walking down the short hallway, she greeted her mother with a warm smile as she hopped up onto the kitchen stool and pulled herself to the table, where she began eating the scrambled eggs her mother had made for her.

"Any plans after school today?" Mrs. Higurashi asked curiously as she cleaned the cast iron frying pan she'd used to cook the eggs.

"I work at the library after school," Kagome said softly as she poked at the rubbery yellow things on her plate. Her fork jabbed a particularly large one and she stuffed it daintily into her mouth. Mrs. Higurashi hummed in acknowledgement.

"Need a ride home?" her mother asked as she wiped down the counter. Kagome shook her head.

"I'll be able to walk, mama," she said softly.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head and went back to her morning chores. Kagome silently ate until Souta emerged from his room, his hair wet and his eyes droopy. She waved at her little brother, who grunted his response and slugged his way up onto the stool next to her.

"Good morning, Souta," Kagome said with a small smile as she bit into her egg. Souta eyed her.

He grunted his hello. Souta wasn't a morning person.

"Kagome, dear," Mrs. Higurashi appeared in the doorway of her room, where she'd been making her bed. "Could you move the laundry in the washer into the dryer, please?"

Kagome nodded her head silently and dropped off the stool, retreating to the closet that concealed her washer and dryer.

She made quick work of moving her family's clothing into the designated area and even started another load of whites, noticing the laundry bin was getting filled with Souta's dirty socks and smeared, stained white tee shirts. She blinked her eyes and rubbed them as a yawn pierced her mouth and she felt the familiar feeling of sleepiness trying to win its battle against her. So tired, Kagome nearly poured the bleach into the laundry basket but was able to catch herself before she caused unwanted damage to her clothing and possibly herself. Pouring the bleach in the appropriate spot, Kagome yawned again and dashed away before she could do bodily harm to herself.

As she approached the kitchen yet again, Souta's laughs accompanied by another's laugh made her pause. Poking her head around the doorframe, she was rather surprised to see that Inuyasha was there already, sitting in the stool next to hers, leaning causally against the counter and laughing at something Souta had said. Souta looked delighted and continued to speak, though the words were lost on her due to the pounding of her blood in her ears or the sound of her screaming heart deep within her chest cavity. Inuyasha laughed again and it sounded rich and heavenly. Not for the first time Kagome wondered why such a handsome boy would bother wasting time with her. Her hand drifted up and pulled the pony holder out of her hair and her hair fell limp around her shoulders. She suddenly felt self-conscious with Inuyasha there.

Inuyasha must have noticed her presence because he looked up, his golden eyes bright and a beautiful molten color, like lava; he flashed her a bright smile. He was always smiling, and though his smile was rather cute, it was also rather annoying how he could always be so happy when she always felt like crap twenty four hours of the day.

"Good morning," Kagome greeted as she sat herself down next to Inuyasha and poked at her cold eggs, debating whether heating them up was really worth it.

Inuyasha spoke, his voice laced with his amusement and laughter, "Kagome, you didn't tell me you had a brother."

'_You didn't ask…'_ Kagome said nothing, just continued to poke at her eggs, feeling naked under his intense gaze. Over the past two days she'd grown used to that intense look always settling on her. All his emotions were pretty intense, Kagome had discovered from the time she'd spent with him, but that couldn't stop the feel of liberation she felt when his eyes averted away from her.

"Sorry…" Kagome whispered out instead.

"It's fine." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like it's any of my business." She wasn't sure if he was affected by it all, because his voice was masked brilliantly behind a shrug and a wave of his hand, as if the information wasn't as important as he'd just made it seem.

"Your brother's hilarious though." Inuyasha jabbed a finger at Souta as if he was discussing a television show and the object of his amusement was not in the room hanging on every word he said. "He does an impression of my grandmother better than she does herself!"

Kagome felt her interest perk and she glanced at Souta curiously. He was grinning brightly and was flushed with pride at being praised by someone he obviously thought was cool. Kagome had a feeling that Inuyasha was going to be loved by her brother.

"Really, Souta?" Kagome asked, trying to talk to her brother through the bulk that was Inuyasha. He was a rather tall and skinny boy, but that didn't change the fact that he was a better door than window.

"Yup!" Souta said, his eagerness evident in his voice as he puffed out his chest subconsciously. He hunched over his plate and cleared his throat. Moments later, Souta's voice was raspy and parched as he spoke. His tone was thick with a deep New York accent as well as the traditional, stereotypical Jewish voice. "Oy vay," he said in what sounded suspiciously like an old Jewish grandmother.

"Absolutely flawless," Inuyasha grinned brightly and Souta flushed with pride.

After all that foolishness was done and over with, Inuyasha turned his attention back towards Kagome, who sat awkwardly in her chair. "Ready to go, Kagome?" He asked with his award-winning smile. Kagome meekly nodded her head and when he jumped off his chair she followed after him.

"Have a good day at school, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi called from the bowels of her room. Kagome nodded, though she knew perfectly well that her mother would not see this gesture and followed after Inuyasha silently.

The boy stuffed his hands into his pockets as he easily slipped into his shoes and stood awaiting Kagome's readiness for their departure. He was dressed like he always was, though today she noticed that he still worse his converse and refused to wear the heavy combat boots he'd been wearing when he'd stomped her glasses into oblivion.

"Ready?" he asked unnecessarily when she stood up and shouldered her knapsack. At her nod he stepped to the door and held it open to her. She hesitantly walked through the doorway and heard him click it shut behind him and, following her down the stairs, hovered close by lest she fell down the stair case of her apartment complex that led to the first story.

The trip to school was silent save for the few moments where Inuyasha would pick up his pace, stop suddenly and twirl on the thin layer of ice collecting on the sidewalk. Kagome watched him with a bemused expression as he tried to moonwalk over the crosswalk at the intersection and felt her cheeks brighten. People in their cars were staring at him while he was doing a poor Michael Jackson impression and he didn't seem to mind that people were making judgments about him. How could he do that? How could he carry on as if he hadn't a care in the world and not be affected at all by the stares so many people sent his way? Was he insane?

Probably.

Kagome followed him, her head bowed and her cheeks as red as a fire engine. She felt him still his attempts to humiliate himself and fall in step beside her. "Okay?" he asked, brushing a hand over her shoulder. Kagome nodded quickly and he was off again, skipping ahead only to stop and wait for her. She would have said he was so carefree he didn't notice the looks he was receiving by other pedestrians and people traveling in cars… but she knew that wasn't the case. Inuyasha was not a carefree kind of person. She could tell. He acted like it, but she felt that perhaps there was a shadow within him. Something that he was hiding. She wondered briefly if the rumors circulating school about him had any truth to it, but quickly brushed it aside.

Once they reached the courtyard to their school, Sango rushed towards her, dragging along a boy she recognized as Miroku. The boy had bright violet eyes and short black hair, similar to Inuyasha's length. "Good morning, Kagome," Sango greeted as she released Miroku and ushered Kagome to her side, away from Inuyasha. Kagome understood her friend's concern and paranoia when it came to Inuyasha, but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the obvious show of separating Kagome away from the boy. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind since he just shoved his fists into the pockets of his semi-tight jeans.

"Right then," Sango announced as she crossed her arms. She tilted her head to the side and gestured towards Miroku. "Inuyasha, this is Miroku. Miroku, this is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head towards the boy and Miroku copied the motion.

Sango shoved an elbow into Miroku's stomach and he squirmed slightly, his nose scrunching up and a small chuckle escaping his lips despite himself. He straightened and waved a hand dismissively towards Sango before walking forward and jabbing a thumb behind him. "Inuyasha, can I talk to you?" Inuyasha nodded his head and followed Miroku, leaving the two girls alone for the time being.

"Miroku in one of your classes?" Kagome asked turning her blue eyes towards Sango's maroon orbs.

"Yeah, we're in PE together." Sango shivered. "And he's thrilled about chasing me around when I'm wearing shorts and a tank top." Kagome giggled softly despite the disturbing fact Sango had just shared with her and Sango smiled.

---

The following few minutes before the bell rang were spent making it downstairs to their Spanish class. Once they'd entered the room and done the necessary malarkey that came with a foreign language class they were off to their math class.

Inuyasha moved at a steady pace, Kagome having to walk faster than she was used to in order to keep up with him. They moved silently through the halls before he pushed open a door for her and held it open to her. She blushed hotly and walked through the doorway, followed closely by him. They walked outside towards the portable that their math class took place in, moving cautiously over the iced over walkways. Inuyasha seemed to have more issues than she, however.

"Converse do not have traction," Inuyasha whined as he nearly fell for the fourth time in the last minute. He screwed up his face and placed his feet down cautiously as he tried to help Kagome across the ice at the same time. The girl moved without much trouble, though she too took extra care when crossing the threshold. "Damn shoes," she heard Inuyasha mutter more than once.

Kagome gave him a worried look as they continued across the walkway towards their portable when suddenly a loud curse echoed against the walls of their high school. Kagome was able to turn around in time to see Inuyasha's feet fly up and his arms to fall out behind him as another curse ripped from his lips. Kagome stared in horrified silence as Inuyasha fell flat on his back and stared blankly up at the clear sky. She stood silently for a moment before laughter around them signaled that people had seen his wipe out.

"Ow," Inuyasha said with a frown. "Well fuck, that hurt like a bitch."

Kagome heard the laughter grow as people walked by as quickly as they could before they could take a spill like Inuyasha had. They were all laughing and looking rather amused, casting looks towards Kagome and the boy. Kagome's face turned red and she looked away quickly, feeling embarrassed for Inuyasha's sake.

However, the boy surprised her as he simply sat up and wiggled his but into the ice. Kagome stared at him in horror. "What?" he questioned as he finally stood up, revealing his whole backside and butt were nice and soaking wet. "This way I'll have an excuse to sit by the heater in the portable."

Kagome gave him a blank look, though her cheeks were still a bright red, feeling all the embarrassment Inuyasha seemed incapable of feeling.

He stood up, stretched and placed a hand on the small of her back, ushering her towards their portable. Kagome sheepishly allowed him to guide her along the pathway until they climbed the metal ramp up the portable door and he opened it for her.

The classroom was chilly due to its poor installation and students were huddling together, still wearing their jackets as they talked amongst themselves. A silence fell over them briefly when Inuyasha and Kagome entered; a stray giggle sounded and then the students returned to their earlier conversations.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet, but the T.A., Jenny, sat in her corner, correcting papers and only pausing to whip some golden blonde hair out of the way of her hazel eyes. Inuyasha smiled at her, as he smiled at everyone, and led Kagome near the heater, located on the other side of the room. Math class didn't have assigned seats this week because of Ms. Shim's absence. They had a sub for the rest of the week, which really didn't care much about assigned seats. Plus, with Ms. Shim gone, Jenny had a chance to teach if she so chose. Today, however, she seemed content staying in her corner doodling in Ms. Shim's grade book.

"Well damn," Inuyasha muttered to himself when he realized the heater wasn't on and he'd made his pants wet for no reason at all.

Kagome observed his turmoil and smiled sympathetically. "It will dry eventually…"

"I feel bad for the poor sap who's gonna have to sit here next period," Inuyasha chuckled dryly to himself, propped up his feet and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes and still smiling.

Kagome observed him for a moment before starting on the math homework written up on the board.

---

Her third period and lunch breezed by pretty quickly for the most part. As always, Kagome and Inuyasha spent the lunch in the library where Kagome finished all her first three period's homework. When questioned as to why she did this practice, Kagome clarified that she did it in order to have less homework when she got home.

Inuyasha hadn't seemed to have learned from yesterday, however, because his fidgeting and loud voice returned full force, earning glares from the librarians and several students working on projects at the computers. Kagome sighed and shook her head, fiddling with her mechanical pencil as she finished the last of her math problems.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome questioned quietly, her voice coming out as a whisper.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, rather loudly. Kagome cringed and glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was sending death glares. They were.

Turning back to Inuyasha, she bit her lower lip worriedly and let out a small sigh. "Could you… uh…"

She trailed off and stared at the table with a frown on her face. Inuyasha, his attention and interest captured by the girl, gave her a questioning glance before frowning as well. "What?" he asked curiously.

"Could you…" Kagome repeated and trailed off. Inuyasha realized her dilemma.

"Kagome, if you want to tell someone what you're thinking, you shouldn't be afraid of it," he said, realizing that girl was afraid to tell him what she was thinking. "I'll always listen, and it's not like what you have to say is going to kill me."

Kagome bowed her head shamefully and blushed. "I mean… I…" She didn't know how to say it. His ostentatious display left her feeling embarrassed and stupid. He had a flamboyant way of presenting himself and he didn't seem to care that people were glaring daggers in his general direction. He seemed oblivious to it all. How could she explain that he was making her uncomfortable?

Inuyasha sat silently, offering no comprehension as to what she was asking him to do.

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and smiled delightfully. "I have an idea!"

Kagome observed him. Last time he had an idea, he'd decided he was going to follow around for two weeks. Not necessarily a bad thing, now that she was semi-used to it… but still.

Before she could protest, the boy had captured her graphing notebook and ripped out a clean sheet from the back. Kagome stared in surprise as he grabbed her pen and placed the two things in front of her. When Kagome didn't make a move he shrugged.

"Write what you want to say," he explained. "And if you'd like, I'll read it when you're not around, that way you won't be around to be embarrassed." The way he could identify her inner turmoil was amazing sometimes. Kagome took the paper and pen and cautiously began to scribble out a sentence, her words loopy and clean. She was often told that she had beautiful handwriting.

Inuyasha waited patiently as Kagome folded up the sheet of paper and handed it to him. He grasped it and smiled. "See, wasn't that easier?" he asked kindly and Kagome nodded meekly. "When would you like me to read it?" he asked holding up the paper.

Kagome thought for a moment and then grabbed her book, opening it and stuffing her nose into the pages, hiding her face and sufficiently hiding the sheepish smile on her face. "You can now, if you want," she mumbled out.

Inuyasha nodded his head and opened the paper, reading silently.

His lips pursed and he cast golden orbs in her direction, causing Kagome to look away awkwardly.

Finally, he set down the paper and continued to look at her. "You want me to tone it down?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, though a small smile graced his lips. That smile alone comforted Kagome and convinced her that he was not mad, just intrigued. She wondered idly if Inuyasha was capable of anger.

Kagome nodded slowly.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked, rather confused.

Kagome gulped down a nervous lump that had formed in her throat and fiddled with the corner of her graph paper. "I mean… you're just so… um… loud," she guessed that was one way to put it. "It's… making me…"

"Uncomfortable?" Inuyasha asked, finally understanding. He smiled gently and touched the crown of her head briefly with his finger tips before pulling away and leaning back in his chair. "I can try," he finally said after a long pause of pondering.

Kagome nodded her head, feeling like she was a burden to him.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall and offered Kagome a tentative smile. "Well, block's going to start in a few minutes. Shall we go?" He asked. With Kagome's nod, he helped pack up her stuff into her backpack and ushered her out of the library, the distance between the librarians growing with each step. Kagome shouldered her backpack and drew it closer to her backside. The one thing she hated about her school would have to be the fact that they did not have lockers for every student. They had mini-lockers upon request.

They made it to their class just as the end-of-lunch bell rang, signaling that there was a five minute passing time. Kagome let out a dejected sigh and trailed to her seat, slugging down her backpack and plopping down into her chair. Inuyasha walked on towards his desk on the other side of the classroom. Because it was a block class, it was taught by two teachers and consisted of two classrooms joined together. Luckily for the two teenagers case, they were on the same side of the room which enabled partnerships should the need ever arise. Kagome pulled out her book and began reading until the bell rang.

Inuyasha returned to Kagome a short moment after getting situated at his work space. With a sweep of his hand through the silver locks peeking out of the beanie cap he wore, Inuyasha sat down on the desk in front of Kagome. Kagome glanced up at him briefly but either that had nothing to say to him. There wasn't really much she could say, she told herself silently, after making a fool of herself in the library. Maybe it hadn't seemed like a big deal to Inuyasha, but she felt like an idiot. But then again, she _always_ felt like an idiot.

Clearing his throat in order to draw Kagome's attention, Inuyasha leaned down and plucked _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ from Kagome's hands, marked her page, and tossed it into her open backpack. Kagome was about to let out a timid protest before Inuyasha spoke first,

"Are you working after school, today?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome blinked in surprise, idly wondering what he wanted to know that for before nodding her head. "Yeah, until seven."

"Good, I'll come with you," he said with a giant grin and a clap of his hands. He looked rather comical—like a cartoon character— when he did that. She marveled for the umpteenth time at Inuyasha's stellar ability to appear carefree and light hearted. His composure about aspects of his teenaged life was astounding and Kagome wondered (and not for the last time) how he managed to look so happy.

"But won't your parents be worried?" Kagome murmured out, missing the sad look that passed over Inuyasha's eyes as she instead began glancing at her backpack, where her book stared up at her with its opaque cover and its bent pages. Her eyes stared blankly at the American classic until she heard the beginning-of-class bell and the teacher's try to call attention to the class.

Their lesson began with American Literature. Their teacher Ms. Bacon began rattling on about the great literature of the eighteenth century. Kagome sighed idly and ran her finger along the surface of her desk tiredly, already wishing the two hours she'd have to endure of this to be over. Her blue eyes chanced a glance at Inuyasha before averting. The boy was leaning back in his chair and lazily trying to throw a pencil into the ceiling so that it would stick. People were staring and giggling, but Ms. Bacon continued to rattle on.

"Ms. Higurashi!" The calling of her name snapped her from her captured gaze and she snapped her attention back to Ms. Bacon, who looked at her with narrowed eyes. The look soon passed however as she smiled sweetly and fanned a book over her face, causing a light breeze to ruffle her hair. "Will you please read the poem on page five-hundred and sixty-two for us?"

Kagome panicked. She'd forgotten to grab a literature book from the back of the room. She felt the familiar waves of embarrassment ebb over her like a giant tsunami and a chill to run down her spine. "I-I uh…"

"Please ma'am!" Inuyasha stood from his chair, his hands on his desk and his golden eyes sparkling mischievously. The sixty students in the classroom turned their attention towards the silver haired scalawag. "I have a protest against the reading material!" he declared.

Ms. Bacon gave him one of her patented withered glances and let out a sigh. "Do tell, Mr. Cohen." Ms. Bacon had a bad habit of addressing all her students by their last name. It was rather aggravating, especially for those who particularly despised their last names. Many children in the class hated their last names, Inuyasha included. He mentally cringed from the onslaught of proper family names in his general direction and let out a sigh.

Standing up straighter he pointed a finger accusingly at the material Ms. Bacon held in her hands. "This is against our American rights! You do not give us the choice of reading this material! What if we don't _want_ to read poems written by some dead old guy who's probably kicking himself for writing such bullshit?" He ended his speech with a great flourish of his hand, causing a large gasp to ripple through his classmates, as well as some whoops of laughter and murmurs of agreement. Ms. Bacon stared openly at Inuyasha, her mouth agape.

"Mr. Cohen," interrupted Ms. Duncan from her end of the classroom, where she'd been currently grading essays students had written a few months ago. She too had a habit of addressing people from their last names. "That is enough out of you."

Ms. Bacon, breaking from her stupor, nodded in agreement. "You're way out of line, young man. Report to principles office this minute!"

Inuyasha grinned cheekily and rolled his eyes. "Oh god, no! Not the principles office; how will I ever survive?"

Ms. Bacon and Ms. Duncan both scowled and pointed towards the doors, where Inuyasha let out a mock sigh of disappointment and grudgingly stalked towards the door, a slight sway in his hips and his grin never leaving his face. He winked at Kagome as he passed and Kagome felt her face heat up.

Obviously Inuyasha was incapable of 'toning it down.'

But then again, Kagome acknowledged the fact that he'd done it in order to buy her time in order to borrow a book from her neighbor and turn to the appropriate page. For that, she was incredibly thankful. She glanced at the door as it clicked shut and meekly raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi?" Ms. Bacon sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Would you like me to read now, Ms. Bacon?" Kagome asked softly, as if afraid if she spoke louder she would break something.

"Yes, thank you, Ms. Higurashi," Ms. Bacon sighed and leaned against the wall, following along Kagome's spoken words with her eyes. She strained to hear the girl as she inaudibly read the words in the book. "So the kids in the back of the room can hear you, Ms. Higurashi!"

Kagome's cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

Inuyasha's sacrifice had been for naught—she was still embarrassed.

---

"Hello," Inuyasha chirped after school as he met Kagome outside of her science class. How he knew the location of her class was beyond her, seeing as how he hadn't had the chance to walk her there yet. Despite the oddity of his presence outside of her IB biology class, Kagome had smiled in acknowledgment to his greeting.

Once they'd made it to the outside of the school, Kagome was greeted by Sango and Rin. Rin, who was in Inuyasha and Kagome's block class and Inuyasha's art class, had already filled in information to Sango about Inuyasha's trip to the principle's office.

"So, how was ol' baldy?" Rin addressed Inuyasha; calling their big, bald principle 'ol' baldy' was an unwritten tradition at the school. "You didn't come to art class."

"That's because I was wooing, uh, ol' baldy," Inuyasha said with another of his flourishes. He gave Rin a toothy smile, who giggled and batted her eyelashes. Kagome stared in horror. Rin was _flirting_ with Inuyasha… and he was going along with it.

Though Kagome hated to admit it, she felt sick to her stomach watching the two of them.

"So, Inuyasha, was your punishment extravagant?" Rin asked with a cheeky smile.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Nah, not really. I just have to clean lunch tables for two days. And I also get a warning. Whatever." He shrugged, successfully demonstrating that he really didn't care much for the task of making all the tables at lunch sanitary for his fellow classmates.

"Now, if you'll excuse me ladies," he addressed Sango and Rin. Placing a large, rough hand on Kagome's shoulder, he turned her towards the pathway for pedestrians that led off campus. "I must accompany Kagome to her work so that she does not come to harm." His chivalry was flattering, even if Kagome felt that perhaps Inuyasha was a little too old fashioned. But then again, a chivalrous Inuyasha was better than an Inuyasha who was a bastard.

Kagome allowed him to lead her away silently.

'_Still… why would be bother helping me?'_ she thought pathetically to herself. _'He could be hanging out with Rin or Sango or some other pretty girl… but he just wastes his time on me.'_

Kagome shuffled her feet in her attempts to keep up with Inuyasha's steady pace. His long legs taking one step caused her to jog two steps to go the same pace. He was so much taller than her it was shocking. Noticing her distress, he slowed down.

Kagome didn't notice, however, due to her own angsty thoughts involving the situation she and Inuyasha had put themselves into. _'Does he think I'm easy or something?'_ That thought angered her as she peeked at him with a sidelong glance. He was looking ahead, a smile on his lips, his golden eyes shining brightly and the wind gently brushing his silver locks away from his forehead. _'No, he wouldn't be so nice… he can't be acting, can he? But then again… I've never met _anyone_ who's as nice as him…'_

Deciding not to stress over it for the time being, Kagome allowed him to lead her towards the library.

---

_Author's notes:_ Whew! Finally. Sorry that this is coming out later than usual everyone. I had so much homework I barely had time to write this chapter. But I figured a few days late wasn't too bad, considering some author's don't update for weeks. I try to update weekly. So anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll see you all next time!

GAAH! (falls over and dies) I just the stupidest thing in the world! I accidently posted a faulty URL thing under Kagome's artwork. Oy fucking vay! Uh…for the record to anyone who went that link before it got edited, I'm so very sorry about that…

Fanart:  
-By me-

Inuyasha, Kagome and Jenny:  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)14073755

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou:  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)14151795

Inuyasha:  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)14363284

Kagome (I'm so proud of this one):  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)14363373

I'm so very pleased to announce that two people have drawn fanart for this story. And It's not me or my beta! Kyebu and Ijiness have been the greatest people in the world and have drawn Inuyasha and Kagome for us!

By Kyebu (the most adorable fanart ever!):  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)14013264

And by the oh-so-talented Ijiness. Gorgeous work:  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)14301571

So, anyways, lots of fanart this time. Please check out Kyebu's and Ijiness's, they're so beautiful and adorable. I love them both so very much and they have gorgeous galleries!


	4. Chapter Four

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Four**

---

"I think Inuyasha should come over to dinner," Mrs. Higurashi announced unexpectedly the next morning at breakfast. Kagome nearly choked on the piece of rubbery egg halfway down her throat and fisted her hand before pounding her chest in an attempt to start breathing again. Souta observed her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Kagome peeped out, her blue eyes wide as she stared at her mother in surprise.

Mrs. Higurashi seemed unfazed by her daughter's shocked expression and continued. "Well, if he's ushering my daughter around like a chauffer, don't you think I have a right to get to know him?"

"Absolutely correct mom," Souta said with a grin and jabbed an elbow into Kagome's side. "What a splendid idea."

"Stop brownnosing, Souta," Kagome grumbled as she propped an elbow up onto the counter and leaned against it as she ate her yellow eggs grumpily.

"We'll invite him when he comes to pick you up, okay?" Mrs. Higurashi gushed and began cleaning dishes.

"Doesn't anyone care what I think anymore?" Kagome asked herself with a frown.

"No." Souta grinned playfully and ignored the poke his sister tried to deliver to his side.

Several minutes later a knock sounded through the apartment, signaling that Inuyasha had indeed arrived just as he always did. Souta was closest to the door and was thrilled to open it for his newly determined idol when he came to pick up his older sister. He grinned triumphantly as he opened the door and revealed Inuyasha in an outfit similar to what he'd always wear. He tipped his hat to Souta and slipped into the apartment.

"Hey, Souta, is Kagome ready?" Inuyasha asked politely.

"M'yep, let me go get her," Souta said eagerly, darting away to go and collect his sister so that his idol could be on his merry way.

Kagome finished putting away the dried dishes her mother handed to her just as her younger brother appeared and pointed rapidly towards the doorway. "Inuyasha's here! Inuyasha's here!"

"So I heard," Kagome mumbled softly before tucking a black lock of hair behind her ear. Turning on her heel, she walked towards the foyer where Inuyasha stood and pulled on her shoes and her winter jacket. "Morning," she said quietly.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Inuyasha said cheerfully, smiling brightly at her and opening the door to her. Kagome called a goodbye to her family before leaving with Inuyasha to her school.

"How are you today, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked pleasantly, trying to engage in a simple conversation as they made their way up the hill that would eventually lead to their school's parking lot.

"Okay," Kagome said meekly and struggled to keep up with his pace. Despite her winter jacket, she was rather cold and eyed Inuyasha's hat enviously. He was always wearing a hat; she noted to herself dully and blinked oceanic eyes. Inuyasha must have felt her gaze on him because he tilted his head and looked down at her. With a small yip of embarrassment Kagome straightened her gaze and they continued on. "How are you?" Kagome seemed to remember her manors.

"Peachy keen," he declared proudly and Kagome couldn't help a small giggle to escape her lips as she watched the sidewalk below her feet.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered out, clenching her eyes shut tightly. Her mother had oh-so-conveniently forgotten to invite the boy when he was in her apartment and, knowing that her mother would be disappointed if she didn't invite him, knew that the burden was on her. Gulping down an apprehensive lump that had lodged itself in her throat like her eggs had at breakfast, Kagome braved the idea of rejection for the first time since middle school. "Do you… what are you doing tonight?"

Inuyasha eyed her and shrugged. "Escorting you to and from work?" he asked, confused, taking the question in a way that suggested that he expected there to be only one right answer instead of an inquiry of his own personal answers.

"I'm not working today," Kagome said quietly and looked up at him before breaking her gaze and watching cars zoom by at their left.

"Um… then absolutely nothing," he declared. "Granted I don't have homework."

"Do you want to come over to my house for dinner?" Kagome rushed out in one breath. She said it so quickly that it sounded like one big, long word from a different language. It was almost incoherent enough that Inuyasha had to stop for a moment and process what the girl had said. Realizing that she had indeed spoken English he smiled brightly.

"I'd love to," he said with a nod. "Thanks."

Kagome timidly nodded her head, the apprehension of the possibility of rejection slipping away for the time being.

The Thursday morning was particularly cold and Kagome felt another shiver pierce her body briefly as she sneezed. She hadn't realized it was going to be this cold and in her attempts to maintain some of her body heat, Kagome huddled into a small, hunched over figure, ignoring the screams of protest coming from her back. Inuyasha glanced at her again and his eyes softened sympathetically at the girl's obvious discomfort.

Stopping abruptly, and causing Kagome to stagger in her steps to halt as well, Inuyasha placed his backpack on the ground and began fishing around inside for something Kagome couldn't see. Raising a curious eyebrow, Kagome peeked over his shoulder as he found what he was looking for. Standing back up and shouldering his knapsack, he held out a scarf and gloves to her.

"The gloves are fingerless," he said apologetically; the smile on his face could have melted anyone's heart. "But it will still keep you a little warm. The scarf, too."

Kagome reached out cold fingers and wrapped them around the two articles of outerwear. The smile on her face was thanks enough for the boy, however. Over the past three days he hadn't seen her smile a real smile once. He was delighted to see that he could at least make his charge for the next two weeks smile.

"Thank you," she said weakly and ducked her head as she pulled the gloves over her fingers. After the scarf was securely wrapped around her small neck they began their trek over towards the giant hill and eventually to their school.

The whole way Kagome flushed pleasantly against the bitter winds that slapped against their faces like a thousand hands; but despite that, she felt good. The demonstration of Inuyasha's kindness had soothed her worried heart. No boy who was tricking her would be so kind to her, no matter how much they had to act. Inuyasha was genuine.

As they reached the school, Sango and Shippou were downstairs to meet her. Being the first time she'd seen Shippou that semester, Kagome rushed forward and gave him a big hug. "Shippou," she greeted with a smile. "It's good to see you."

They talked in idle chitchat before Kagome actually started to really talk to her little sophomore friend.

Inuyasha stood awkwardly for a moment before jabbing a thumb behind him. "I'll be right back…" he murmured, feeling like a voyeur. He turned on his heel and walked briskly away. Once he turned the corner, his pace slowed and he began to dawdle, his eyes roaming along the walls, reading the advertisements the student ASB had put up. He let out a sigh. Even if he was helping Kagome get around and see what was on the board it was clear that he was not a part of her world.

---

Sango waited until she was positive that Inuyasha was out of hearing range before whirling on Kagome. "He's being nice to you, right?" she demanded and Shippou peeked over Sango's shoulders to see Kagome's reaction.

Kagome nodded her head. "He's really nice," she admitted with a gentle smile, feeling content for the moment in her assurance that Inuyasha was doing all of this out of the goodness of his heart and not for ulterior motives.

Sango pursed her lips and observed her best friend's reaction. She knew that Kagome was a shy and awkward girl and rarely shared her feelings, and when she did it was only with close friends or family. She also knew that Kagome was not one to flaunt after a boy who was bad at heart. For the most part, she didn't trust Inuyasha simply due to the rumors that followed him like a silent shadow and because she was naturally protective of her sweet, shy friend. But there was also something about Inuyasha. She was certain that Kagome had felt it too, but there was something about Inuyasha that rubbed her the wrong way. And though his motives were honorable, there was something deep within him that was sinister.

And she was determined to find out; for her friend's sake.

"Do you like him?" Shippou peeped out after observing Kagome's dazed expression as Sango spoke to her about Inuyasha.

Kagome's face melted into a deep frown and her cheeks burst with the familiar red color that often accompanied her facial expressions. "What?" she squeaked out, shock radiating off her body like waves from an ocean. Shippou recoiled a bit by Kagome's distressed look. "Of course not! I barely know anything about him! I've only known him for three days, after all…" She frowned and looked away, blue eyes straying to her penny loafers. The last time Kagome had had a crush on someone had been the worst days of her life…

Sango frowned again and gave Shippou a disapproving look and a quick elbow to the stomach. "So, if he were to, say, ask you out… you'd say no?"

Kagome nodded her head quickly. She clenched her eyes shut and muttered out a quick, "Who would ask me out?"

Sango sighed, aggravated by Kagome's lack of self-esteem. Every time the girl muttered her own insecurities, which majority of the time were imaginary, she had the unquenchable urge to strangle her best friend silly until her avid babbling grew into something that actually made sense. The girl was impossible.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you," Sango sighed half-heartedly. She'd had this discussion with Kagome so many times before that it was growing repetitive and stupid. The only reason she bothered telling Kagome something she didn't even listen to was to assure the girl that she still thought like that and had yet to agree with the lack of confidence.

"Don't try and make me feel better," Kagome muttered to her lap as she frowned deeply at Sango's fruitless efforts to assure the insecure girl of her beauty and admirable state of character.

Shippou and Sango breathed with sighs of disappointment in the girl's lack of sense of worth. "It's hopeless," Shippou muttered before getting another elbow in the stomach from Sango.

"Kagome," Sango sighed and rubbed the growing headache from her temples. She glanced at her watch and let out another sigh. "Want to go get breakfast? We have a few more minutes and I could really go for a bagel." Kagome meekly nodded her head and, followed by Shippou, the three friends moved to the cafeteria to purchase the said food.

---

Inuyasha didn't come to Spanish class after the bell rang, after the pledge of allegiance, after the morning announcements, or when Mr. Kyo was taking attendance. No, it was halfway through the lesson that Inuyasha appeared, the same cheerful smile on his face and his hands readjusting the wristband on his right hand.

"Inuyasha, is there a reason you're late?" Mr. Kyo barked out in Spanish. Inuyasha flashed him a toothy smile.

"Uh… late bus?" he asked curiously; his dark eyebrows rose up so they were hidden under his hairline. Mr. Kyo gave him a dry look.

"I don't think so, Inuyasha. Why don't you go report yourself to the office and tell them you aren't absent?" Inuyasha let out a sigh, trudged to his chair and dropped off his backpack before hopping over an empty desk and leaving the room. After Inuyasha had made his exit, Mr. Kyo returned to the lesson.

Kagome stared lazily out the window, her fingers fiddling with the red and orange scarf that she'd forgotten to return to Inuyasha, simply because he wasn't really around to receive the return. Her blue eyes flickered to Mr. Kyo's lean face as he explained the history of Spain (as was the curriculum for the third year of Spanish), and explaining that the book they were going to have to read would need a permission slip because of its inappropriateness in some places.

Letting out a small breath of air again, Kagome returned to daydreaming lazily about things that only she cared about.

About fifteen minutes later Inuyasha returned with a late slip from the office he was supposed to present to Mr. Kyo. Smiling cheekily, he delivered the slip of paper to Mr. Kyo as he looked down at it.

"Why does this say excused?" He asked tensely as he glanced at Inuyasha.

"My Bubbie called and said that I had issues with transportation and that I should be excused. So they did." He shrugged nonchalantly and chuckled at the angered expression that played across Mr. Kyo's face.

Letting out a tense, stressful sigh, Mr. Kyo waved a hand. "Fine, fine, take your seat and leave me be."

"Will do, sir," Inuyasha chirped delightfully and walked to his seat, silkily sitting down and smiling charmingly at Kagome who ducked her head and sheepishly handed him his scarf.

---

Jenny slammed a stamp down on her homework packet signaling that she'd completed the necessary assignment. Smiling cheerfully at Kagome, she handed her back the homework she'd been looking over and moved on. Kagome let out a small breath of air and fiddled with her red correction pen, tapping the ballpoint tip against her worksheet she'd been working on. Letting out another tired sigh she stared lazily up at the board as their substitute tried to explain a problem on the homework the students didn't understand. Her eyes darted towards Inuyasha before returning to the front.

Jenny moved to Inuyasha's paper and glanced it over. Unlike Kagome's, his was wrinkly and bent at the angles with sloppy handwriting that was barely legible.

"I don't think you've completed this," Jenny said with a frown as she flipped the paper over to see if there was any work on the backside. There wasn't. She clucked her tongue and placed the paper down on his desk with her flat palm. "I'm only going to give you half credit."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Inuyasha asked with a cheerful grin. Though this time the smile seemed rather creepy looking. Jenny raised an eyebrow and her lips thinned out into a small horizontal line. She clucked her tongue again and stamped his homework packet in the 'half credit' section and moved on. Inuyasha frowned and shrugged. "It was worth a try."

Kagome ignored him and began working on her next homework assignment, ignoring the teacher's lecture about how all of them should already know what the quadratic formula was.

After about fifteen minutes of working, Kagome heard the teacher trying to call the students attention and Kagome glanced up to see what she wanted. "Okay class," their substitute said with a clap of her hands. "We're going to play a little game." Whoops of excitement erupted from some of the more rowdy of students. The teacher frowned and cleared her throat. "We're going to divide up into teams and do relays and pass these two balls." she held up two Nerf balls, one purple and one golden. "And whoever can complete the task the fastest gets to answer the math question. Whoever gets the most points wins."

More whoops of anticipation.

"Now then, we need to team leaders. Who wants to be a leader?" Several kids raised their hands and the teacher was thrilled to see that she had successfully stimulated the class into life. It was easier than teaching. She pointed out two kids at random and they ran to the front. Both were boys… boys who were jerks.

Kagome let out a sigh and leaned over to Inuyasha whispering, "Do we have to play?"

"Why don't you ask?" Inuyasha whispered back after shrugging one shoulder. Kagome quickly shook her head.

"No way," she straightened herself and stared feebly at her homework.

"Choose who you want on your team first, Hiten." The boy, with black hair and dark red eyes smirked. He was one of Naraku's friends and had been with Naraku when he'd insulted Kagome's choice of dress wear.

The boy thought for a moment before calling on his friend, Brian. Then the other team's leader, John, called on one of his friends. It went from there.

Inuyasha leaned back in his seat, propped up his feet onto his desk and sighed. "This is stupid," he spoke Kagome's mind perfectly and she nodded in agreement. She hated these kinds of games, especially with these people in her class. Inuyasha was the only person she could remotely stand.

"Inuyasha." The said boy jolted and realized he'd been chosen, reluctantly, by John. Shrugging his shoulders, he stood up and strolled to the long line that had been formed down one of the aisles.

Hiten frowned and looked around the room before his gaze landed on Kagome. She was the only one left, she realized with a furrow of her brow.

Hiten, still scowling continued to look around the room before he declared, "Jenny."

The T.A. looked up with a withered expression and did another one of those clucks using her tongue and shook her head. "_I'm_ correcting your tests, so I cannot play this game." She seemed inclined to play but instead returned to the grading she was burdened to do. The substitute sat at a chair and clapped her hands, causing the attention to morph to her.

"You." She pointed at Kagome who squeaked in surprise, her face heating up. "Over there." She pointed at Hiten.

Hiten and the majority of the team groaned. "Oh no, not Kagome! She's horrible at these games. Come on, let's use Jenny; she's an athlete."

"Tests," Jenny reminded and ignored them, though she sent a worried glance towards Kagome as she dejectedly stood up. She moved slowly to the line, ignoring the amounts of groans and complaints that seemed to grow louder as she approached. Flushed with shame, Kagome stood at the end of the line with her head bowed and struggling to keep the shameful tears in.

The game only went worse from there. Her teammates found it extremely enjoyable to criticize everything that she did, which didn't do too well when she was trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to stream down her cheeks. She tried to do the stupid tasks with the ball like weave it between her legs twice before holding it up to declare they won, but she kept fumbling and dropping the ball causing her to have to start over. To make matters worse, she could feel their scrutinizing eyes on her like fire and felt more shame wash over her.

They were losing. They were losing horribly and the only reason that they weren't losing completely was when Inuyasha's team got an answer wrong and her team got a chance to answer the question. That's where she found her relevance, saying the answers to the nice girl next to her (who wasn't glaring) where she'd be responsible for saying the answer. Though everyone thought that the girl next to Kagome was giving the answers and not the timid little girl herself, she still found herself feeling a small bit of worth in the long line of assholes.

"Kagome, stop being so damn slow; we could be winning," Hiten snapped.

"Hey," Inuyasha called from his side of the room, his dark eyebrows slanted downwards and his golden eyes flaming dangerously. "Leave her the fuck alone."

The teacher snapped at both of them for swearing and for making fun of Kagome. But the students ignored them.

"What are you going to do about it, Inuyasha?" Hiten sneered with a snarl. A knowing look crossed his face and he smirked deviously. "Back in middle school you'd-"

"I _said,_" Inuyasha snapped, cutting Hiten off before he could finish his sentence. "Leave her alone."

"Ch'," Hiten snorted with an upturn of his nose. "It's not like Kagome cares. She rarely shows any emotion other than embarrassment." Kagome's cheeks flushed with humiliation as the truth of his words hit her. The shameful tears returned again and she stared at her feet, biting her lip and willing it to go away.

Feeling her breath coming out shorter than it should, Kagome turned on her heel, covered her face with her hands and rushed out the door of her portable and down the ramp, not caring if she slipped on the ice. She just wanted to get out of there.

Inuyasha made to go after her but the substitute stood upright. "Don't even think about it, young man," she snapped distastefully and Inuyasha paused in his step to glare at her. "What's that girl's name? I'm writing it down and reporting her to the office."

Inuyasha ignored her and continued to make a move to leave the room. "Young man," the substitute snapped. "Leave that room and I'll be writing you up."

"Like I care," he snapped and reached for the door handle, glaring at anyone who got near him.

The sub's lips twitched and she didn't look happy. "I'll call your parents." That got the boy. He tensed, his hand still poised in the air. He looked at her again with angry golden eyes. For the math class it had been the first time they'd really seen him angry, and he was barely containing that rage. His fingers twisted the material of his wristbands, stretching the elastic as he took in a shaky breath.

He didn't want the school to call his grandmother. She'd be so disappointed in him.

Turning another glance at the door, his eyes saddening slightly he glanced at the sub. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"No; do you think I'm stupid?" the temporary teacher looked as frustrated as Inuyasha was.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and concealed all his anger. Pushing it into a little ball and holding it deep inside him allowed a headache to make its way into his temple; but he allowed a cheerful smile on his face. "Whatever you say, ma'am." He hated to do it, but he couldn't disappoint his grandmother. He didn't care if he was a momma's boy (or in this case grandma's boy)… he had to protect his bubbie from the pain he caused her. He cast one more regretful look towards the door and let out a sigh. The anger confided within him bubbled and broiled but he refused to release it again. He had to remain calm. If he didn't, he'd have to go back…

"I'll go get Kagome," Jenny volunteered, bored of correcting tests and wanting to go comfort the girl if she could, since her boyfriend wasn't allowed to. She glanced at the girl's boyfriend, Inuyasha (she assumed them to be going out) and saw a look of gratitude flash over his otherwise blank eyes. He was concealing himself. She'd seen it before.

"Fine." The sub seemed fed up and waved Jenny away before she addressed the students and started chastising them for being rude to Kagome in the first place.

---

Jenny found Kagome on a bench down near the end of the parking lot, her knees pulled to her chest and her head hidden behind her legs and arms. It was obvious the girl was crying and she tensed when Jenny's feet knocked some stray gravel onto the pavement. She glanced up, half expecting Inuyasha to be there before lowering her gaze and trying feebly to wipe away her tears.

"There you are," Jenny said as her greeting as she sat down next to Kagome. Kagome turned her face away, ashamed and tried to pull her sobs together. She hated crying… especially when she was at school. "Are you okay, Kagome?" Jenny asked softly as she gently touched Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Kagome murmured out, her voice wavy. She lifted her gaze and gave Jenny a watery smile, her blue eyes pooling with unshed tears. Her cheeks were blotchy red and she lowered her gaze. "It all just hit too close to home."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, her hazel eyes watching the teenager.

"It's nothing, never mind," Kagome said gently and shook her head again.

Jenny wasn't convinced, but didn't press the issue. Letting out a sigh she turned her gaze towards the sky. "I'm sorry about what happened in there. No teenagers should do that. They should have more sense than that."

"I know," Kagome said faintly and smiled without mirth. "But they do anyway."

"Kagome, I'm very sorry about all that."

"It's not your fault."

"Someone should have stopped them."

"Inuyasha tried."

"Inuyasha's one guy."

Kagome didn't have a retort to that and stared at her feet as she moved her knees back to a proper sitting position and the penny loafers she wore kicked at the pebbles and dirt on the ground. She didn't meet Jenny's gaze.

"What I mean to say is, the teacher and I should have stopped it. We just didn't hear until near the end." Jenny let out a sympathetic sigh. "Do you want to go back now?"

"No."

"Would you like to go see the counselor, then? She should be in her office by now," Jenny suggested softly, trying to comfort the girl.

"I think I'd like to go home…" Kagome said softly, as if afraid Jenny would deny her. Jenny smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll bring you to the office."

---

The knock outside the door signaled that school was indeed over and Inuyasha had made his way to her home. Kagome knew that the moment she didn't step out of her third period he'd be even more worried. She also had a feeling he'd feel worse after she didn't appear at lunch or block or at the end of the day.

She opened the door slowly, as if half expecting him to snap out at her for running away from class. But instead she found a small bouquet of flowers thrust into her hands and Inuyasha looking down at her with concerned golden eyes. "I'm so sorry!" was the first thing that left his lips. As sweet as Inuyasha was, she knew that he had no reason to apologize. He seemed slightly bothered when she told him so. "But… you ran away… and you went home…"

He looked dejected and Kagome stepped aside to let him in. Slipping off his shoes he continued to explain. "I mean… you just seemed so crushed… and I couldn't help you. I tried to go after you, but our sub wouldn't let me!"

"It's okay," Kagome said, touched by his concern. "Jenny found me."

"I'm still sorry," he said sheepishly, sounding meek for the first time.

Kagome marveled instead at the bouquet he'd given her. They were gorgeous. Bright pink and white tiger lilies, some blooming some not, stared up at her. Their white petals dotted by light and dark pink spots darkening as it neared the center. Kagome stared. "You… didn't have to get these…"

"I know," he said gently, smiling. "But I wanted to."

Mrs. Higurashi must have heard Inuyasha's voice because she turned the corner and smiled. "Inuyasha, you're early."

"Yes'm," Inuyasha beamed. "I wanted to check in on Kagome and make sure everything was okay. She had me worried when she didn't come back to class…"

"Isn't that sweet of you. Well, dinner's not for a few hours so make yourself at home," Mrs. Higurashi bubbled before darting back into her room to work on her taxes.

"I also brought your homework and work you missed in class today," Inuyasha offered with a tender smile as he showed her a folder she hadn't seen him holding earlier. She opened it to reveal a worksheet about a discussion in class they'd had. "I can help you with the discussion. You didn't miss too much."

So, they spent about two hours working on homework and studying for a large exam that was coming up. Inuyasha revealed that he was terrible at history but was his favorite subject nonetheless. "I love to think about what my life would be like if I'd lived back then," he'd explained with a toothy smile. Kagome smiled as well. She had thoughts similar to him. Soon they fell into their other similarities. Kagome was shocked at how similar the two were.

Though certainly Inuyasha's taste in music was an acquired taste that she didn't much care for and he didn't take too well to the classic rock she loved to listen to, they found that they liked almost the same things. Soon it became a game to see who could think of a question that the other didn't have the same answer to.

"What's your favorite genre of book?" Inuyasha asked with a grin.

Kagome's face reddened. She'd never felt so at ease with a guy before. True, she still was a little tense around him, but a lot more relaxed than she'd ever been with someone outside of her family. She liked Inuyasha. She was glad he was here.

"Fantasies and Adventures."

"Really? Why?" Inuyasha asked, genuinely curious. One of his eyebrows disappeared under his long, silver bangs.

"Well, yeah. Fantasies because I love to think that mythical creatures exist… and that… happy endings always happen… if you wish hard enough." She knew she sounded lame, but that's what she believed. "And adventures because… I know that I'll never be brave enough to go on one myself."

Why had she just told him that? She'd never told _anyone_ that. And now that she had, she felt foolish.

Inuyasha was silent for a long moment, his fingers pressed to his lips and he appeared to be in deep thought. "Happy endings can happen in real life, too."

"Only if you're optimistic," Kagome muttered.

"And you're not?"

Kagome stared at him quickly, surprised he'd heard. She shook her head slowly. "I'm pessimistic, I suppose."

"Well, Kagome, it's like what my bubbie always says… apart from her random Yiddish screeches, she also likes to tell me that 'life's too important to be taken seriously.'"

Kagome blinked in surprise before she found a giggle ripple out of her. Inuyasha beamed; he'd made Kagome laugh. "That's a quite the paradox…"

"My bubbie's senile though, so whatever." Inuyasha shrugged and laughed.

Kagome decided a change of subject was in order. "What's your favorite type of book?"

"Comics," he declared.

"You know what I meant." She felt so carefree all of a sudden. She could speak her mind… but only to Inuyasha. He'd proven that he listened… and it made her feel secure.

He laughed and Kagome flushed with pride at being able to make him laugh.

"You're right… but really I'll read anything… I'm actually a TV junkie, I'll admit." He seemed rather thrilled with sharing this information with her and she idly wondered if she was the first one he was telling this too. "Do you watch the Simpsons?" he asked eagerly, cutting off her thoughts with a question. His eyes were glittering like a child's did when he realized it was his birthday.

Kagome smiled faintly. "Sometimes."

"Homer's my idle," Inuyasha declared happily, his voice laced with an almost youthful glee.

Kagome giggled, entertained by the boy's declaration of idolization. "I like Maggie."

"She's adorable," Inuyasha agreed and continued to smile at her. Kagome returned her smile meekly before standing up and muttering a quick apology. She came into the kitchen to see her mother had started making dinner.

"Do you need help, Mama?" Kagome asked as she eyed the food her mother was preparing. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded her head, handing her daughter a chopping board and a knife.

"Can you make the salad, dear?" The mother questioned as she delicately diced some tofu. "I'm making our dinner now. I hope Inuyasha's not allergic."

"I can go check," Kagome offered and at Mrs. Higurashi's nod she darted from the room and went out in search of Inuyasha. She found him in Souta's room, playing video games with the boy. She watched them for a brief moment, surprised that they'd already connected. But Souta really seemed to like Inuyasha and she was glad. The two boys continued to battle one another on the video game before Inuyasha came out the victory. She gently knocked on the doorframe to get their attention.

Inuyasha tilted his head back so that he was looking at her upside down. He grinned. "Hi!" he beamed. His voice was purposefully high-pitched and he sounded like Souta. Kagome wondered briefly what he'd be like on a sugar high if he acted like this without any caffeine or sugar in his system.

"My mom wants to know if you're allergic to anything," Kagome said softly without preamble.

Inuyasha blinked his eyes. "Why, is she going to poison me?"

Souta laughed and answered before Kagome could. "No, silly, it's so mom _won't_ kill you."

"Oh, well in that case, I'm allergic to chocolate," Inuyasha declared. Kagome and Souta watched him in stunned silence. "What?"

"How can you live without chocolate?" Souta proclaimed with wide, uncomprehending eyes. The mere thought of not being able to have chocolate was astounding.

Inuyasha blinked. "Uh… it's not that bad. The last time I had chocolate my throat swelled shut and I almost suffocated myself to death." He said it so nonchalantly the two siblings were unsure whether or not to take him seriously. "Chocolate tastes bitter and disgusting to me, anyway, and even without the suffocating thing it's pretty bad. Swollen face, red rashes everywhere," he counted the symptoms on his fingers, pushing each finger on his hand down with his index finger whenever he rattled off a new disgusting exploit his allergies had give him. "Oh, and one time I got hives…"

Kagome squeaked in disgust, imagining the pain an agony the poor chocolate-hating boy had to endure, and shivered. "I'll… just go tell mom not to give you any chocolate," she said softly and dismissed herself before he could tell her more horror stories.

When Kagome had left the room, Souta turned a curious gaze towards his new idol. "So you don't miss chocolate?"

"Not in the least."

---

When dinner was ready, the occupants of the house flocked to the dinner table. For the first time since he'd visited Kagome's apartment, Inuyasha got to meet her grandfather. He slept through the morning and therefore had not had an opportunity to meet him. He'd just gotten home from his trip to bingo night at the community center.

"Who's this?" the old man barked as he observed the tall, scrawny boy before him.

Inuyasha observed the rather plump, short man before him before grinning awkwardly, bending at the knees and offering his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir, I'm Inuyasha Cohen. I'm Kagome's friend from school."

Grandpa Higurashi eyed the boy and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Who name's their child Inuyasha?" he asked with a frown.

Inuyasha drew back his hand awkwardly and instead moved it to scratch the back of his head. He laughed uncomfortably and for a brief moment his laugh lacked any mirth. He shook his head.

"Gramps," Kagome scolded gently as she cast an apologetic look quickly at Inuyasha. "You shouldn't be rude to Inuyasha."

"But really who would name their child Inuyasha?" her grandfather hissed to Kagome.

"It's poetic justice at its finest, I suppose," Inuyasha cut in. The two family members were surprised the boy had heard them. Kagome blushed hotly in embarrassment and the old grandfather simply glared at the boy. "My parents were… interesting people… I guess."

"Were?" Souta echoed from behind the three people.

Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes, reliving a blissful memory only he knew. "I don't know who they are, where they are, or what they're doing," he said finally after a pregnant pause. Silence followed his remark and he rocked gently on the balls of his feet and his heels. Back and forth… back and forth… back and forth.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said calmly as she entered the room everyone was chatting in and set food down onto the table.

"I'm not; my Bubbie takes care of me just fine," Inuyasha announced proudly as he plopped down into a seat next to Souta and diagonal to Kagome. At their perplexed looks he took a sip of water and smiled charmingly. "Bubbie is what I call my grandmother. It's a Jewish thing. Grandpas are called Zadies…"

"Do you have a gr-er, a zadie, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked politely as she stood and began serving everyone's foods by plopping them onto their plates.

"He died a long time ago," Inuyasha said gently and poked at his food with his fork before quickly setting it down when no one else made a move to eat. He sighed lightly before getting his head bonked by the old man sitting at his right. He snapped his gaze to the man at the head of the table in confusion to see him frowning. "What?"

"Remove your hat, young man. It's rude," the old grandfather declared.

"Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said gently, cutting off the old man's rants about manners. "Kagome here is a vegetarian so we have a lot of vegetarian alternatives for her. We also have chicken dishes for Souta and Grandpa, since they can't stand tofu."

"It's nasty," Souta tried to defend himself.

"I've never had tofu," Inuyasha said with a raised eyebrow. "Is it good?"

"It's squishy and gross and-"

"It tastes like whatever you cook it in," Mrs. Higurashi gently cut off her son. Souta pouted.

"Sounds interesting, may I try some?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at the woman towering over him with a giant serving platter and spoon. Mrs. Higurashi nodded enthusiastically and placed a slice of fried tofu coated in some kind of substance on his plate along with his vegetables and rice. "Thank you."

"Remove your hat," The grandfather demanded again. Inuyasha eyed him.

Mrs. Higurashi moved towards Grandpa and began serving his food but Inuyasha seemed hesitant. "Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, concern for the sudden stillness and quiet that resounded of the usual bubbly boy.

"Ma'am…" he said gently and he let out a sigh.

"Do you have lice or something?" Souta ventured to guess and Kagome silently kicked him under the table. Inuyasha gently shook his head.

"It's kind of a… family disorder," He said as gently as he could as he stared at his plate. Once again Kagome was shocked to see him look actually embarrassed and reserved. "It's kind of shocking."

"It can't be as shocking as your whit hair and golden eyes, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi chastised gently. "Honestly, I'm surprised your grandmother didn't gut you when you died your hair that color."

Inuyasha smiled without mirth.

"Remove your hat," the grandfather demanded for the third time. His anger and suspicions towards the young man were growing thin on his patience. He was an old fashioned man and did not want to see hats at the table. _'Or elbows for that matter,'_ he added with a small glare towards his grandson's direction.

"As you wish," Inuyasha said gently and his hand strayed to the blue beanie he wore on top of his head. His fingers grasped the fabric and pulled it off completely.

Shocks of silver hair tumbled down over his eyes and over the back of his head and he silently bowed his head. Silence filled the apartment, only interrupted by the gentle clack of a serving spoon slipping from Mrs. Higurashi's hand and hitting the floor.

Two dog ears sat atop Inuyasha's head, drooped and twitching gently towards the sound of the giant metal spoon hitting the wooden floor. Kagome stared in surprised awe, Souta in amazed shock, Mrs. Higurashi in dumbfounded silence, and Kagome's grandfather in a silently suppressed rage.

"Demon," the grandfather hissed out.

Inuyasha smirked ruefully- and it was bitterly different from his ordinary, beautiful and bright smile. "I've been called that before… and no, I'm not a demon."

"That certainly _is_ poetic justice," Souta murmured in amazement as he stared at the furry appendages protruding from Inuyasha's skull. They twitched towards the boys' feather-soft voice before drooping yet again.

"Yep," he smiled apologetically again.

"I think they're cute," Kagome ventured to say before she grew flustered and turned her gaze away, her face ducked down and hiding blue eyes underneath a curtain of black hair. Inuyasha watched her in amazement before a small smile, much like his usual gentle one, appeared on his lips.

"Well, let's eat then," Mrs. Higurashi chirped, no longer fazed by the boy's odd features. He was, after all, someone who was helping Kagome and he was a very sweet boy. His dog ears didn't change a thing about him.

---

_Author's notes: _(dies) finally. Oy! Next chapter we learn more about Inuyasha's past and all that good stuff, since all of you are so eager to know.

Bwhaa, I am officially sixteen today! (Birthday's are fun…) One year ago today I was writing Forgotten Snow…ah, the memories. I think that's when I first got obsessed with angst. Now all you must suffer for it, though the angst is fairly moderate in this story. So you're all in lucky.

_Jewish Notes:_ 'Zadie' is actually pronounced 'Say-dee', for the record. Crazy Jewish spelling and pronunciation.

Fanart:  
By krys  
img(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)v290(slash)bradhadair(slash)krysakademongirl17(dot)bmp


	5. Chapter Five

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Five**

-

"Good morning," Rin greeted as Kagome sat down in her third period Creative Writing class. Kagome smiled shyly at her new friend. Last year she'd barely known the girl, having on a few classes with her here and there. This year, however, the girl named Rin had taken a liking to her and had thus proceeded to talk to her every day before class started.

"Morning," Kagome greeted as she unpacked her necessary materials for the class from her backpack. Rin beamed happily as she plopped down into the desk next to her. The person who normally sat there scoffed, dropped off her stuff and scurried away to talk to her friends on the other side of the room.

"Have fun last night with Inuyasha?" Rin asked suggestively and Kagome felt her cheeks flush. Rin, having the strange ability of getting Kagome to talk about Inuyasha, had managed to squeeze the information of Kagome inviting the boy to her house out of the poor girl's conscious.

Kagome thought back to the shocking revealing of Inuyasha's ears. After the initial shock had worn off, the issue wasn't addressed as Inuyasha happily feasted on the food her mother had prepared. Kagome had been mesmerized by the furry appendages that peeked out from the unruly bangs of her escort's silver hair. They twitched towards any sound made and at some points would be in a hyperactive frenzy trying to pick up everything everyone said. Kagome bit her lip at the memory. The triangular ears had been too adorable, and had it not been for insecurities and the sheer rudeness of it all, she would have touched them.

Her fingers twitched involuntarily at the thought of the little furry triangles in between her fingers and thumbs.

The only time the ears had been mentioned again that night had been towards the end of dinner when Inuyasha was preparing to leave. "It's a secret," he'd explained and pressed a finger to his lips to signify the silence of said secret. He'd slipped on his hat again, hiding the adorable dog ears from view, much to Kagome's inner disappointment. "No one can know about them." His voice was urgent, pleading her to keep his secret. Kagome had nodded her agreement, understanding the danger of revealing such things… especially at her school.

His features had flooded with relief and he'd given her his traditional loopy smile as he tied the laces of his converse, grasped the door handle and left with the promise of picking her up in the morning.

"We had dinner," Kagome finally said with a dismissive shrug, not wanting to go into detail. Especially since she'd promised to keep the biggest secret of her teenaged life last night. "Nothing happened, if that's what you're wondering," she said, eyeing the short girl.

Rin pouted. "There go my chances of living through you," she declared with a mock huff. Kagome laughed nervously, unsure of what to make of that remark.

The bell signaling that class was ready sounded and Rin regretfully got up from her seat and trotted to her seat near the front row. The teacher took role and quickly rattled off what she wanted them all to write about before writing the assignment on the board. Kagome quickly copied down what her teacher said so that she wouldn't have to struggle to read what it said. In these situations she hated to lean over and ask them to read it for her.

'_Write about a childhood.'_ An odd prompt for her teacher to give her; she hadn't said to write about her childhood just _a_ childhood. Kagome frowned curiously as she racked her brain for an idea to kindle her creative plot bunnies in her head. The only thing that came to her was her childhood. And she didn't want to write about that.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat and she tapped her pencil against the desk. She might as well write an uninspired piece of work and get a bad grade instead of not writing at all and getting a failing grade.

She wrote briefly about a small boy, keeping the description and the situation vague, since she really didn't have any idea what it was she was supposed to write about. Besides, the only childhood she knew about was hers, and she did not want to write about that. An involuntary shiver ran down the self-conscious girl's spine as she scribbled away on her notebook paper. Might as well get this over with…

'_I wonder what Inuyasha was like as a kid,' _she found herself thinking before she could stop herself. Her pencil stopped abruptly and a small smile spread across her lips as she imagined a child Inuyasha with big, floppy ears, shaggy hair and bright golden eyes. _'Oh, he'd be too adorable!'_ she concluded.

After about half way through the period when everyone was done writing their assignment and had turned it into the teacher to grade, the teacher had released the students to go about their teenager ways and hang out with their friends among the classroom. Kagome stayed in her seat and allowed Rin to come to her, which she did without a moment's hesitation.

"So tell me," Rin urged, her eyes staring up into Kagome's curiously. Kagome looked at her in confusion. "Every juicy detail you can about your dinner date."

Kagome stared at Rin, barely processing what Rin was demanding of her. She gulped down a small lump in her throat and smiled weakly. "…Nothing important happened," she said, remembering the way his adorable dog ears would twitch towards every sound within the apartment; the way the locks of beautiful silver hair had tumbled down his head after being crammed into his beanie hat in an attempt to dwindle the ear's rotating under the material.

Rin watched the smile spread over Kagome's face and the way her eyes hazed over and made them unreadable. She smiled slyly.

Kagome finally snapped out of her trance and turned to Rin, taking note of the way the girl was grinning wolfishly. "What…?"

"Did he kiss you goodnight?" Rin demanded.

Kagome quickly shook her head. "Inuyasha wouldn't do that; he'd rather kiss someone else."

"…Then why is he spending so much time with you, hm?" Rin asked, her grin widening.

"He thinks it's his responsibility because he broke my glasses," Kagome said gently, fiddling with the hem of her long, knee-length blue skirt. She felt her eyes mist over in shame, but she didn't shed a tear. She hated being so weak. "Besides… I'd feel too… weird being around him."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because… I don't know if those rumors are true or not," Kagome said bashfully. "He's so mysterious… and he always seems to be hiding something… something big. What if… all those rumors about him are true? If they were, I wouldn't want to be associated with him…"

"But you already are."

"You know what I mean."

"Kagome," Rin said gently, her lips quirked. "I'm sure those are all just rumors…"

"I know it's stupid to think that way," Kagome said shamefully, her head lowered. "But I'm fearful that he'll… do something that I don't like... Or I'll do something he doesn't like—that I'll make him angry or something…"

"Kagome, you shouldn't worry about that. I'm sure Inuyasha really couldn't care less," Rin reassured, her warm, chocolate eyes staring at her friend; her wolfish grin weakened to a simple, friendly smile. Kagome didn't meet her gaze, but the smaller of the two girls understood. "I'm positive."

-

Inuyasha was waiting for her as promised when her third period bell rang. She smiled shyly at him and ducked her head, failing to make eye contact with him. He simply chuckled at the all too familiar display of nervousness and he gestured towards the back staircase that would lead them to the library.

They walked in silence towards the library, Inuyasha decked out in the same style of outfits he wore everyday. This time, however, she understood why he always wore a hat over his uncontrollable silver mane. The tall boy beside her helped her up the stairs when her blurry vision couldn't determine when the steps ended and he held the library's door open for her.

He was so generous to her, and even though she knew he felt obligated to help her, she couldn't help feel guilty about the fact that she did nothing in return for his kindness. Once again she cursed her lack of self confidence. As they approached the back of the library and sat down at a table, Inuyasha kicked his feet up and sat in a half-lotus on the library's chair, observing her.

In the empty library Kagome heard Inuyasha's stomach growl rather loudly. He looked embarrassed for only a brief moment before he grinned brightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry," he whispered out, though even his whisper was loud.

Kagome nodded her head and pursed her lips as an idea formed in her head. "Inuyasha?" she asked curiously.

Inuyasha relocked his gaze on her and one of his eyebrows cocked curiously. "Yeah?"

"If… I were to make you lunch, would you eat it?" Kagome said quickly, feeling her stomach flop inside her. She felt as if butterflies had sprung to life inside of her and were fluttering around spastically. She lowered her eyes and fiddled with her fingernails, picking at them.

Inuyasha regarded her for a long moment, thinking over what she'd just asked of him. He smiled charmingly and looked thrilled. "You'd make lunch for me?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly.

"I'd really like that," he admitted with a smile. "I never have time in the morning to make my lunch and my Bubbie can't do it either because she's asleep until ten…"

Kagome beamed proudly, though Inuyasha didn't see this due to the girl's bowed head and her black tresses covering her delighted blue eyes. She wanted to repay him for all he'd done for her, and it was the least she could do without making herself embarrassed. He was so kind and sweet to her, displaying unfathomable kindness and patience for her wellbeing and comfort. He was just about the nicest guy she'd ever met.

"I'm glad…" she murmured, her cheeks red but a smile still on her lips. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and his golden eyes swept over the girl's form.

Silence drifted between the two, but neither really seemed to mind as Kagome began to work on her homework and he sat there staring at her notebook paper blankly, watching as she completed their Spanish homework. Golden eyes traveled from the piece of paper to the hand that was scribbling on it with a mechanical pencil. Long, slender fingers, a pale, gorgeous hand, touched pink from the small amounts of sunlight they received over the winter. He smiled faintly, wondering why he was so captivated by her hands.

Kagome either didn't notice the warm, golden gaze on her hands, slowly traveling up her arms to her bowed head, or she just didn't want to acknowledge the fact that the boy was staring at her rather intently. Inuyasha felt a feathery sigh escape his parted lips and he rested his head in his cupped hand, leaning against it, his eyes hooded.

Their silence stretched on only interrupted by the clicking of Kagome's mechanical pencil as she caused more lead to appear at its tip, and the scratching of the said pencil on her Spanish homework. Soon the history of Spain melted away to geometrical problems for her math homework.

"You're really diligent with your work," Inuyasha commented, breaking the silence the two had created.

Kagome tilted her head slightly and nodded.

"How come?"

"Haven't we had this conversation already?" Kagome asked faintly.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders before realizing Kagome couldn't see this action. "I guess so; it's just kind of interesting, that's all," he defended with a wave of his hands.

Kagome nodded her head and an uncomfortable silence followed Inuyasha's question. The girl finished her math homework, packed up her work and sat patiently. Inuyasha twiddled his thumbs, feeling kind of uncomfortable by the girl's silence.

"Want to come to my house after school?" Inuyasha asked suddenly and Kagome snapped her head up, staring at him in shock before ducking her head again. Inuyasha sat, his growing discomfort overtaking him ten-fold. His question really hadn't helped the growing tension between the two, and he should have known better. Kagome was a very shy girl, and such a question could upset her.

Inuyasha twiddled his thumbs lazily, though he didn't move to take back the invitation. They sat silently, listening to the rain pouring outside the library, the small pelts of rain plummeting against the large glass windows. The dark, angry clouds rolled above the school's roof and the heavens poured their tears. The boy's eyes flickered to the dark, water-covered windows before darting back to Kagome.

"I-I…" Kagome began but was cut off.

"I want you to meet my Bubbie," Inuyasha clarified, smiling across the table at her, his golden eyes warm and understanding. He knew that Kagome was shy and awkward—but he found that he liked her. She made him smile, something he hadn't truly done for a while. Shaking his head slightly he said in an apologetic tone, "You don't have to—it's only a suggestion."

"I'd like to," Kagome murmured softly. "But just for a little bit."

Inuyasha smiled his gratitude and reached out a hand to pat her hand before retracting it, unsure how the girl would take the contact—wanted or unwanted.

"Right, only for a little bit," he agreed and listened to the pounding rain outside.

-

"You!" Rin declared as she pointed a finger at Inuyasha. The silver haired boy looked up from his desk in their sixth period art class. He blinked his eyes as the girl came marching towards him like a lioness did with her prey. He gulped slightly and sat up straighter in his chair.

"Uh… me?" Inuyasha said once the girl was within five feet of his counter. Rin came up to him and placed her hands on his desk and leaned over it, observing him. "Er… hi?"

Rin continued to stare at him silently, her chocolate-eyed gaze staring down at him critically as she silently sized him up. Inuyasha sat perfectly still, and if he was surprised or uncomfortable, he masked it well.

Finally Rin seemed to find what she was looking for because she pulled back, walked around their drawing counter and hopped up onto the stool next to his before unpacking her drawing supplies. Inuyasha watched her silently, debating with himself as to what to say to the short, perky girl who'd just stared at him with no explanation.

The beginning-of-class bell rang and the class began with the teacher telling them to work on the artwork they'd been working on the day before—still life. Unveiling the bowl of fruit they'd seen yesterday, the teacher allowed his students to get to work before retreating to his corner where he snuggled into his swivel chair and began to read a chapter from his latest romance novel.

The students, for the most part, worked diligently. Inuyasha found his eyes wandering—due to his status as a neophyte artist, he found no particular inspiration to pursue the banana's perfect shading as it sat perched on top of the countless amounts of oranges, apples, grapes and one pineapple. "Damn stereotypical drawing… thing…" Inuyasha muttered.

"You mean model?" Rin teased as she drew her fruit assortment perfectly. Inuyasha continued to murmur curses under his breath. She glanced at his work. "You suck," she pointed out boorishly, failing to keep her thoughts to herself or to keep said thoughts subtle.

Inuyasha smirked softly. "My last… school didn't have an art program," he said quietly, his pencil brushing over where his banana would eventually be if it chose to be drawn properly.

"Where did you go last?" Rin inquired curiously.

"Somewhere in Montana—you wouldn't know what it was," Inuyasha said curtly, successfully getting his point across that he did not want to talk about it. "I had to move there in the sixth grade…"

"Where'd you live before then?" Rin asked cautiously—wary of Inuyasha's attitude change.

As quickly as his agitation had come it was gone. Inuyasha smiled delicately and dropped his pencil. He watched lazily as it rolled down his counter and off the edge where it plummeted to the floor. He turned his head towards Rin and one of his dark eyebrows rose to his hairline. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Rin replied innocently, not taking her eyes off the fruit bowl at the front of the class.

"You never talk to me unless Kagome's around," Inuyasha explained as he leaned the balance of his stool backwards—balancing on the two back legs. "What do you want?"

"Well," Rin drawled out as she finally took her eyes off her assignment and turned to meet the rather gorgeous teenaged boy sitting next to her, a sly smile on her lips. "It has to do with Kagome."

Inuyasha's curiosity mounted. "Oh?"

Rin pretended to be inspecting something under her nails and she took her time answering the boy. "Well," she said again, acting as nonchalant as she could without bursting inside. "She and I have third period together and were discussing something today…"

"And…?" Inuyasha prompted, genuinely curious as to what the two girls had talked about. He'd only spent four days with the girl but already he found her interesting; she was really quiet and he always wondered what she thought about.

"How can I put this in a way that won't upset you or embarrass her beyond belief?" Rin questioned herself, tapping her lips as she stared at the ceiling as if it held the answers to all her questions. Silence ticked between the two as the short girl thought in something that was obviously supposed to be melodrama. Inuyasha squirmed on his stool uncomfortably, finding himself anxious.

"Are you going to tell me or make me guess?" Inuyasha asked as he watched the girl roll her head towards him.

She smiled adorably and brushed auburn hair away from her matching coffee colored eyes. "Well," she let out a feathery sigh. "Kagome's afraid of you."

Any retort Inuyasha was going to say died in his throat at the girl's words and he sat stupidly on his stool, staring at her blankly; like a fish out of water, its glassy eyes staring upwards. "Huh?" he managed to spill from his suddenly parched lips. He didn't know why he cared so much… he'd grown used to people being afraid of him. But somehow the possibility that Kagome feared him didn't sit well with him.

"Well, Inuyasha, you _do_ have a rather bad reputation following you like a shadow," Rin said lightly, picking up her pencil and drawing again.

Inuyasha frowned. He hopped off his stool and ducked down, retrieving his pencil. His golden eyes were narrowed slightly as he thought, not saying a word to Rin for the rest of the period.

-

The silence was deafening, Inuyasha decided silently as he and Kagome walked down the hill away from their school and towards his house. He could tell Kagome was nervous and anxious. He could also tell that she didn't want to talk. The words that Rin had told him still echoed in his head, however, and filled him with a slight insecurity that quickly passed only to return the next time he thought about it.

He watched the rain bounce off the umbrella he held above Kagome's head, not minding so much that the water droplets were bouncing off his red beanie hat. Kagome glanced at him periodically but for the most part kept her gaze on the ground. Thunder rolled above them and threatened to unleash more gallons of rain, but Inuyasha and Kagome were too lost in thought to notice or care.

Inuyasha stepped in a puddle and it dampened his pant leg, causing the blue denim of his slightly flared pants to cling to his leg like a second skin. He also noted with a bit of distaste that his socks were sticking uncomfortably to the bottom of his green converse.

He sighed softly and tilted his head back, staring at the sky as the heavens cried. Frowning slightly, he blinked his golden eyes when droplets of water fell into the orbs, blurring his vision. He shifted the umbrella so that it covered Kagome better and the girl mumbled something.

"Huh?" he asked, tilting his head back and looking down at her as they walked.

"Thank you," she whispered out, her hands clutched in front of her, the folds of her pleated skirt ruffling as she walked. She looked so adorable, but he didn't say anything about it. He found her skirts original, and they looked good on her. Though he had a feeling that if he stated these opinions they would not be met with the desired reaction.

"I don't mind." He shrugged.

They walked in silence again, only interrupted by Inuyasha's muttered curses as he stepped in more puddles or water dripped into his eyes unsuspectingly. Kagome glanced up at him silently, debating internally with herself on the matter of addressing the boy who took care of her.

"Why do you have dog ears?" she finally burst out before she could stop herself, the silence too much for her. The moment the question left her lips, however, she felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her and she turned her face away. Why had she asked that? It was so personal, and she didn't want to sound snoopy about it all…

Inuyasha laughed without mirth and fell still. Kagome paused in her footsteps, turning bashfully towards him, wondering if he was going to say anything more. He stood silently, his arm outstretched as he covered her head with his umbrella. Finally, he laughed again sardonically.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Inuyasha said with a light sigh.

"Try me," Kagome retorted and blushed. When had she started to snap back at people? She grasped the hem of her skirt and stared at her muddy feet. Inuyasha noted her distress.

He sighed again as the wind picked up, whipping sheets of rain towards them and making the umbrella Inuyasha provided utterly useless. Kagome shivered as the cold slammed against her. "If it's going to get this cold, it should snow," Inuyasha cursed quietly as he began walking, ushering Kagome with the palm of his hand against her back. She'd grown used to the contact, but even so, it still took her by surprise.

Kagome was muted; slightly disappointed that he hadn't told her why he had dog ears.

As they turned a street corner and the busy streets melted away into a neighborhood, Inuyasha spoke. "Back in world war two, my Zadie volunteered for an experiment to create a super solider."

Kagome stared at him in surprise. She felt the boy tense beside her and his hand fist with the material of her jacket, but she didn't protest, lest he changed is mind about sharing whatever it was he was going to tell her. He shuffled his feet against the wet pavement, kicking up stray debris with his dirty, muddy green converse. "By mixing human DNA with other kinds of DNA, and after countless years of research, the scientists could create hybrids that enabled their soldiers to become stronger—almost supernatural…"

He ran his fingers through silver hair, the damp hair sticking to his forehead irritably. They walked a few paces, Kagome taking note of the way the houses changed from smaller to large almost instantly. "My Zadie took the vial for the dog DNA," he sighed. Kagome looked at him in stunned silence, her feet faltering and coming to a stand still.

"Though the DNA allowed him to have supernatural strength and senses, he and his bloodline were cursed with abnormal features. Silver hair, golden eyes…" he trailed off, the said golden orbs averting towards the tree line behind a cluster of houses. "According to my Bubbie, my dad, my aunt and my cousin have silver hair and golden eyes, too. But I don't know them, so it doesn't matter."

"I always thought you dyed your hair and wore colored contacts," Kagome said feebly.

Inuyasha smiled gently and shook his head. "I'm the first in my family, however, to have dog ears."

"Oh…" Kagome wasn't sure how to respond to his comment. Inuyasha was the result of a genetic experiment…? "Did they know it was hereditary?"

"No," Inuyasha murmured. He perked up as they turned another corner and crossed a street. "There's my house," he announced happily and pointed towards a beautiful white house.

Kagome's jaw dropped. It was a large, eastern styled home, white and with pillars and a porch. It looked like it had walked out of New Orleans and had landed here.

"Wow," Kagome breathed, taking in the site of the old time, plantation styled home.

Inuyasha smiled ruefully and led her up the cold, wet walkway. Lush grass grew on either side of the pavement and as Inuyasha fished out his key and unlocked the door to his house, Kagome suddenly felt unworthy to enter such a beautiful home. After seeing this, her apartment seemed plain slummy.

"Look out," Inuyasha warned and Kagome observed him in confusion before he unlocked the door, pulled it open and pushed inside. Kagome had barely any time to react before half a dozen cats came charging out of the house and right towards the girl. She squeaked in surprise as they all came running at her, skidded to a stop and began rubbing their tiny heads against her legs.

Before Kagome could stop herself, she was squealing, kneeling down and petting the cats. "They're so cute," she cooed as she patted the head of a lithe black cat, who purred loudly.

Inuyasha laughed. "They seem to like you," he agreed as he knelt before her and looked at his six cats. "Majority of them are morons, though."

Kagome giggled as the cats purred loudly and bumped their heads against her hands, eager for attention. "They're adorable; what are their names?" she asked out loud, really to herself more than to Inuyasha. But of course the dog-eared boy heard her and cracked a smile.

"This one is Onyx." He pointed to the black cat she'd been petting earlier. "This is Midnight." He motioned towards another black cat with white patches on his chest and paws. "Zola, short for Gorgonzola." He ran his hand over the back of a large, fluffy white cat. "Couscous." He pointed towards a grey cat with darker spots on it. "This is Kippah…"

"Isn't that the cap you have to wear when you go to temple?" Kagome questioned lightly.

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah." His eyes glittered. "I'm surprised you know that." Kagome blushed proudly.

Kagome looked at the calico named Kippah; green eyes stared up at her silently.

"And finally, my favorite little stupid cat," Inuyasha's voice filled with mock pride as he touched the last cat. A big cat with a mix of greys, browns, white, and black; and big, green eyes. "Barkly—my little stupid-head."

"That's not very nice," Kagome chastised quietly as she stroked behind the cat's ears.

"Oh, but he is," Inuyasha warned and laughed. "Come on; let's get inside before you catch a cold."

As they entered the house, Kagome was shocked to see that it was cold and dark; a startling contrast to the outside's appearance. Inuyasha silently slipped off his shoes and motioned for her to the do the same. Kagome nodded meekly and soon her feet were clad in only their socks as she followed after the tall, lanky boy down the long hallway. Turning left, they entered his kitchen.

"Sorry," he apologized as Kagome took in the dirtied kitchen. Dishes were stacked up near the sink. "I forgot to do my chores yesterday…"

Kagome stood stupidly in the middle of Inuyasha's kitchen as he dug around in a drawer, extracted an apron, rolled up his sleeves and filled the sink up with soapy water. She stared at his back dumbly as he began scrubbing the dishes and stacking them into the dishwasher. _'He's amazing…' _she marveled silently to herself. He was just so… dedicated. Though, she did feel slightly out of place in his kitchen as he worked and scrubbed at a grease ridden cookie sheet.

"Damn little thing," she heard him mutter but could hear the smile in his voice.

A door slammed on the second floor and Kagome squeaked, jumped back and banged her back against the kitchen table. Inuyasha quickly lifted his head and glanced at her over his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he questioned.

Kagome nodded her head slowly.

"That was just my Bubbie," he explained gently, smiling tenderly. "She'll be down in a few minutes; you can meet her!"

Kagome wasn't sure how to process this information. She stood idiotically leaning against Inuyasha's kitchen table when a clang was heard as a cane hit against a staircase's banister. A few moments later, a plump old woman toddled into the room, holding a cane to support her slightly lopsided walk. A beady, brown eye stared up at her, the other eye hidden beneath an eye patch. She wore a long skirt that reached below her ankles and a worn old sweater.

"Bubbie," Inuyasha beamed, wiped his hands on his apron and rushed forward, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "This is my friend, Kagome; she's the girl I told you about."

Kagome blushed. She knew that he'd probably only told his grandmother that she was someone he was looking after, but the fact that Inuyasha had even mentioned her made her feel warm inside. This frightened her due to the fact that she didn't even know this boy and had only spoken to him for four days. But, already she longed for his attention. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous when he would talk to someone else. She didn't understand why she felt that way, but had concluded that it had simply been because he was the first guy to really give her the time of day.

The old woman eyed the girl, taking in her slouching posture, her nervous blue eyes and the way her pale hands clenched each other in a nervous twitch. She seemed like a nice enough girl, the woman decided as she brushed away her grey hair from her one good eye. "Hello," she greeted the young girl, her accent rich. Kagome's eyes widened in realization when she realized that she did sound exactly like Souta had made her to sound like: a Jewish woman with a New Yorker accent.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome greeted softly, a faint smile touching her lips. She found the old woman charming.

"You Jewish?" the plump woman asked abruptly and Kagome blinked before shaking her head. "That explains the skirt."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, hoping for some clarity. Inuyasha laughed softly. "Bubbie's an orthodox Jew," he explained, laughter in his voice. "She doesn't think girls should wear pants or skirts above the ankles."

Kagome looked at her skirt, embarrassed and afraid she'd insulted Inuyasha's grandmother in some way.

"Don't talk as if I'm not here; oy vay," the woman said with a slur in her accent. Turning briskly on her heel she began to hobble out of the room. "You making dinner, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Bubbie," Inuyasha chirped and turned back to his chores. He finished the dishes, fed the cats, began cooking and managed to take care of Kagome. He helped her with her homework when he noticed she was struggling and just in time to make sure that his soup was burning.

"Are you sure you're not bored?" Inuyasha questioned for the umpteenth time as he stirred a wooden spoon in the pot. He'd explained to Kagome that his grandmother was unable to make food due to her tendency to burn things and even though he wasn't much of a cook either, he was better than his senile old bubbie. Kagome had found this entertaining. She liked listening to him talk about himself and his family. Even though they were spending time together, they didn't really talk much.

"Want to come over again tomorrow?" Inuyasha questioned as he turned off the stove. Kagome eyed him curiously and he waved his hand innocently. "I know it's been pretty boring for you today, and tomorrow is Saturday. What do you say? Or do you need to do something?"

Kagome noted the slight disappointment in his voice he tried to hide. She smiled faintly and nodded her head. "I'm not busy."

"Great," he gushed. "I promise it won't be as boring as today."

"I didn't think it was boring," Kagome piped up and traced her fingers along the wooden surface of the kitchen table. She blushed hotly.

"Great," he repeated and smiled charmingly at her, his chipper self never failing to make her smile. She laughed quietly and smoothed the ruffles in her skirt. "Dinner will be ready soon; do you want to stay? Or call your Mom?"

"I'll stay, but I need to call my mom anyway," Kagome said with a small smile and he handed her the phone, the bright grin never wiped from his face.

-

_Author's notes:_ I decided to take a new twist on Inuyasha's ears. I think it's a pretty original idea and if it's not: oh well, I tried! Nothing particularly exciting happened this chapter, sorry to say. Maybe next chapter… until next time! (waves)


	6. Chapter Six

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Six**

-

Saturday dawned cloudy and grey— though the rain had stopped for the time being. Lying in bed, trying not to get the light to enter through closed eyes, a pillow was pulled over a mop of messy hair and a small groan left the sleeper's lips. Turning left and right in an attempt to get comfortable once again it soon became aware that it was hard to breathe when your head was stuffed under a pillow.

Finally, with the need of oxygen and the inability to fall back into dreamland, the sleepy teenager sat up with the pillow still perched on the crown of his head. Golden eyes blinked and blurry vision focused. Molten orbs focused on a girl sitting patiently on a chair near his bed.

Faster than lightning he was sitting upright, pillow flying form his head and blankets tangling around his legs. The boy stared at the girl in utter shock before his head whipped to the clock at his bedside table. Reading the digital numbers and determining it was nine thirty, he whipped his head back towards Kagome, who had her head bowed and a smile on her face.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully, albeit fearful of what he would say about her being in his room while he slept.

His hand darted to a cluster of plastic bracelets on his bedside table before he slipped them onto his wrist. Once satisfied that they were in the proper place, he turned his head and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know you were coming so early," he apologized.

Kagome shuffled her feet against his hardwood floor. Her hands tenderly stroked the ears of one of his cats as they sat daintily in her lap. He recognized it as Midnight. The cat was dozing happily in the girl's small lap and purring softly. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind," he said quickly, a smile still present on his lips. Kagome seemed delighted by his answer because she turned around in her chair, causing a slightly disappointed black and white cat to dart away, before picking up a tray.

"I made you breakfast," she explained as she plopped the wooden tray on his lap. He straightened himself instantly and rested his back against the headboard of his bed, staring down at the adorable breakfast Kagome had made. It wasn't anything particularly special; just sunny side up eggs, a bagel, and a glass of orange juice with a bowl of mixed fruit on the side that adorned the tray.

"When did you make this?" he asked.

"While you were sleeping," she said, fidgeting under his intense gaze. Even with sleep hazing the beautiful golden depths, he still managed to look right through her. Kagome frowned slightly when he continued to stare. "I'm sorry there isn't any meat. I couldn't remember what type of food isn't kosher and what is…"

"Well, we're not allowed to eat pig," Inuyasha explained and smiled. Kagome nodded. "And we can't eat dairy with meat. So you did well, Kagome."

She seemed extremely delighted by his praise and blushed proudly. "I even got you a bagel, since Jewish people like bagels…" She knew that saying 'Jews' was not some racial slur or rude, but it still sounded rude to her so she tried to avoid it.

He laughed. "That's just a stereotype, Kagome," he explained and Kagome tensed. He laughed again. "But I do love bagels." To prove his point he picked one of the slices up and bit into it.

Silence fell between the two as Inuyasha ate his food and offered some of his fruit to Kagome. She shyly took out a piece of a Clementine orange before popping it into her mouth. When the food was all gone and eaten, Inuyasha helped Kagome down the stairs and did the small amount of dishes.

"You know, it's funny," Inuyasha said absently as he washed out the bowl that the fruit had been held in. Kagome glanced at the back of his head from her position at the kitchen table. "My bubbie used to be the greatest cook in the world. We used to joke about how if she asked you if you were hungry at three in the morning she'd still make whatever you want. But after she got in a pretty bad accident…" His scrubbing became almost furious as he tried to get invisible gunk off the bowl. Though Kagome couldn't see, his knuckles turned white and his golden eyes clenched shut with his suppressed anger. After the moment passed he was back to normal, however. "She lost her eye and now has a limp. After that… I don't know, she just stopped cooking all together and whenever she tried she was horrible at it."

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered.

"It's not your fault," he said, a thin trace of hurt laced in his voice. That, too, was quickly gone and went unnoticed by the girl in the kitchen.

An uncomfortable silence fell again. A few minutes later, Inuyasha was done with the mundane task of washing dishes and turned towards her with a brilliant smile. Wiping cold, wet hands on the fabric of his pajama bottoms he turned to her with a sheepish smile. "Let me go get changed and we can go do something, okay? You can wait in the family room." He pointed out the doorway of the kitchen and down a small branch of the hallway. "It's down there. First door on the right."

Kagome nodded and followed him out of the kitchen. Going their separate ways, Kagome glanced over her shoulder, watching the tall, sleep-deprived boy as he toddled upstairs. She smiled and tucked some black locks behind her ear just to have them fall over her forehead again. Turning on her heel, she moved leisurely towards where he'd indicated.

Opening the door, she was slightly surprised to see Inuyasha's grandmother reading a book in a corner. Kagome blinked her eyes and bowed her head. "I'm sorry," she said in a rush when she felt Inuyasha's grandmother's eyes on the top of her head—which was the only thing the old woman could see of the girl's head.

"I don't mind," the woman's accent slurred in the large room. Kagome cracked a hesitant smile at the woman's truly Jewish and New Yorker accent. She found it comical that Inuyasha's grandmother had an accent whereas Inuyasha had no accent that she could detect. "I was just reading," the old woman pointed out unnecessarily.

Kagome hesitantly moved towards the couch that sat diagonal to the old Jewish lady and made herself comfortable. She glanced around uneasily at the room. It was humbly furnished, yet didn't suit the large house the old woman and grandson lived in. Kagome wanted to ask why she lived in such a large house but decided that would come off too rude for the old lady. Instead, she occupied herself by taking in all the sights of the rather large family room.

The sound of a clicking clock and the turning of the grandmother's pages offered a slow, steady rhythm in the otherwise silent room. Kagome twiddled her fingers, wishing that she could just leave the room— but she would get lost if she left, no doubt. The house was too large to even fathom living in. Plus, it was so cold, all Kagome wanted to do was huddle up into a little ball. But the couch she sat on really didn't provide her with much warmth…

After what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha appeared with his same messy hair, though it now had a hat thrown over its tresses, and shining golden eyes. Gripping the doorframe, he swung in and smiled a greeting. "Bubbie," he declared when he saw the elderly woman in the corner. "What are you doing up?"

"Reading," the woman said unnecessarily as she flipped another page in her book.

"Well I can see that," Inuyasha said dryly and smiled tenderly at his grandmother. Kagome marveled at the boy. She'd never really seen anyone be so sweet to their grandmother before—even she wasn't this nice to her grandfather (for good reason, though).

He walked into the room and stood before Kagome, offering her a hand. She smiled sweetly, blushed, and grasped the offered appendage that he held out to her. Pulling her up, Kagome felt her cheeks flame when he didn't make a sudden move to remove the hand. "Kagome and I are going out today." Kagome's cheeks felt like they were to explode. She knew he hadn't meant to make it sound like it, but Inuyasha had just phrased it the sentence like he was actually _taking_ her out. As in taking her out on a date. She couldn't seem to wipe the goofy smile off her face and she didn't know why.

"Do you need anything before we go?" Inuyasha asked, his golden eyes blinking. Bubbie looked up from her paperback and sighed. Placing in a bookmark she put the book on the chair side table before wearily standing up.

Grasping her cane, she waddled over to Inuyasha and stared up at him. The hunched over woman barely reached his chest. "I need you to do some chores before you go," she finally said, her husky New York voice slicing the air.

Inuyasha frowned out of annoyance and sighed. "Bubbie—" he began to protest.

"No," the grandmother declared before he could argue his point. "You know I can't do it myself."

"Can't I do it later?" He asked, his brow furrowing. "I have a guest over, in case you couldn't tell."

The woman frowned. "I'm old, Inuyasha, not blind. Now then, I'm lacking a proper back to carry around a vacuum cleaner. I'm also too short to dust off the mantle pieces and to clean windows."

Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't argue with his grandmother… not after her accident. Golden eyes looked at the cane and eye patch. Under other circumstances his grandmother's appearance would have been comical—but these weren't other circumstances. Every time he saw his grandmother he was overcome with guilt— no matter how unnecessary the old woman said the guilt was.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha said apologetically, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's fine," Kagome said as she fiddled with the pleats of her skirt. "Do you want me to help?"

"No, that's fine," Inuyasha smiled tenderly. "I can do it on my own."

He nodded towards his grandma and retreated from the room, once again leaving the poor girl alone with the weird grandmother. Kagome hesitantly turned towards Inuyasha's grandmother, only to see her staring at her. Kagome let out a small 'eep' before ducking her head and staring at her feet.

"You, girl," the woman wobbled towards her and tapped her shoulder with her cane. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome stammered out, feeling as if her cheeks were going to explode.

"You're all fidgety," she declared with a frown. Kagome stammered over her words, trying to answer the old woman. "Never mind, girl."

"Sorry," Kagome grumbled out.

The woman snorted and shook her head. The woman pursed her lips and looked at Kagome. "Did Inuyasha…?"

"Did Inuyasha what?" Kagome asked when the woman trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

"Nothing." The woman looked flustered and inhaled deeply before letting it out in a rush. "It's nothing," she frowned. _'He hasn't told her…'_ she thought to herself. _'Well of course he won't— he doesn't even know this girl.'_

"Why is he hanging out with you?" the woman demanded.

Kagome seemed shocked. "Didn't… didn't Inuyasha tell you?"

The woman scrunched up her face— unsure how to respond. "He told me he was watching after a girl. Not why."

"Oh…" Kagome ducked her head and blushed. "He broke my glasses."

The woman was up in arms at once. "What? Has he been bullying you?"

Kagome whipped her head up, shocked. How could his own grandmother think Inuyasha would do something like that? This only worsened her suspicions about the part of Inuyasha she didn't know. If his own grandmother was demanding whether he'd been pushing her around… but if that was the case, why was he still so kind to her? He never lashed out at her, even when she continuously tripped, ran into things, couldn't see the board, avoided his gaze or was her regular, awkward self.

"No," Kagome said, her eyes wide. "Inuyasha's never even raised his voice at me. It was an accident. We ran into each other a few nights ago and he… he wants to…" She blushed shyly again, though a small smile graced her lips at the boy's kindness. "He wants to make it up to me and help me out until I get my glasses back…"

Inuyasha's grandmother nodded her head slowly. "Yes, that sounds like Inuyasha." She smoothed the ruffles of her skirt, the fabric reaching below her feet and covering them. "He's a good boy," she sighed.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. There was no sense in denying it— Inuyasha _was_ a nice guy. The sweetest, kindest guy she'd ever met. She shrugged away the fact she hadn't met very many guys… and the one's she had met were over-the-top jerks.

"You're a nice girl, too," the woman declared, seemingly remembering that it was good to stroke the ego of a grandson's girlfriend.

Kagome looked skeptical, but she was too polite to ask what the old woman was going to tell her. "Um… I'm going to go find Inuyasha," she said and absently pointed over her shoulder. Turning on her heel, she quickly retreated from the room. The old woman made her feel uneasy and she gulped down the lump in her throat.

Trailing down absent-mindedly along the hallways of Inuyasha's house, she almost missed the said boy high above her, scrubbing away at the window above his front door. There was a little windowsill that protruded from the pane and that was where Inuyasha was perched. He swung his hips in a mock dance as he listened to music, the earphones around his neck due to his inability to actually get them over his ears, and he swung a damp cloth over the giant window. He was mouthing soundlessly to the music that she could only barely make out.

He must have sensed her in his giant front hall because he tilted his head back and smiled down at her. "Hi!" he chirped out happily, waving the dishrag in his hand. "I'm really sorry about this, Kagome," he said apologetically. "You can go home if you'd like."

Kagome frowned. The normal, reasonable thing to do would be to go home. But she found herself not wanting to. She certainly feared Inuyasha's reputation and the potential act he was putting up, but she also found herself liking the attention he gave her. No guy had ever given her such attention. She liked to blame her lack of boyfriends on her awkwardness, her shyness and, the ultimate shortcoming that had plagued her since elementary school: her glasses. It bugged her how so many assumed her to be a geek just because she wore glasses. Granted, she was a geek, but that didn't mean people should judge her as such.

"No, it's fine. Are you sure you don't need help?" Kagome called from below, her head tilted back as she glanced up at him.

"I can't let you do that, Kagome," Inuyasha declared as he sat down on the ledge and then daintily slid off. Kagome would have screeched but Inuyasha landed on the floor in a perfect crouch before straightening. He noticed Kagome's bewildered expression and laughed gently. "I did martial arts when I was little."

"Martial arts taught you how to jump from high places and land on your feet?" Kagome asked in bewilderment. He laughed even though Kagome hadn't' meant to be funny.

"I guess your right. Uh… this may take a while." He jabbed a finger towards the windows in the front hall. "I'm really sorry about this, Kagome."

Kagome smiled reassuringly, though didn't meet Inuyasha's gaze. "No, it's fine. Let me help." She held out her hand and Inuyasha hesitantly looked at it. For a brief moment, Kagome felt bold and yanked the rag from his hands. He stared at her in shock and Kagome bowed her head. "I'm sorry, I—"

His hand on her shoulder broke her from her rambles of apologies. Hesitantly she looked up and stared at Inuyasha as he tried to capture her glance with his own. She didn't meet his gaze but Inuyasha didn't force her. "Don't be sorry, Kagome," he said gently. "You can help if it means that much to you." He smiled and pointed at a small window. "Start over there. I'm going to find another rag so I can help you."

Kagome nodded meekly and he straightened, removed his hand and moved towards the kitchen. She watched his back, his arms swinging from side to side and his feet moving him silently across the front hall. He moved like a liquid, she decided as she watched him retreat into the kitchen. He was like walking liquid. Thinking of that brought an odd image to her head and she giggled as she moved towards the window.

Once she got there, she realized she had no means of cleaning the window. Glancing around, she spotted the container of Windex up on the windowsill Inuyasha had been dancing on shortly before. She frowned and placed her rag down on the ground. Looking around, she spotted a chair and grasped it, dragging it towards the door. She didn't bother to wonder how Inuyasha had gotten up there in the first place as she climbed on the cushion of the chair, grasped the windowsill and hauled herself up.

Kagome was never a very athletic girl, and she certainly had no upper body strength to her name, but she did manage to pull herself upright and sit down on the windowsill. She looked down and felt the color leave her face— she became reminded of the fact she was an acrophobic. "Terrific," she muttered, feeling fear grip her. Even if she wasn't that far off, she was too fearful to step back down onto the chair.

Gripping the bottle of Windex like a lifeline, Kagome slowly rotated herself around so her front was facing the window, and moved to step down. It was probably one of the stupidest things she could have done, she discovered, as she felt her footing on the door slip and begin to fall.

Before she could even begin to think about freaking out or screaming, she found herself being held tenderly in the arms of the boy who'd been watching over her for five days. She yipped in surprise as she found the back of her knees and back cradled against stronger-than-they-appeared arms. Her face ignited and imitated a giant tomato instead of a head. She ducked her head and he laughed softly before gently twirling her and holding her longer than necessary.

"What were you doing up there?" he asked, laughter in his voice. Kagome blushed and mumbled something. "What?"

"You left the Windex up there," she sheepishly admitted. "I didn't want to bother you."

"You could have waited until I came back," he chastised gently, though laughter was still in his voice and he still held her. Kagome didn't mind as much as she should have. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" she said awkwardly, hiding her face by ducking her head against his shoulder. When he laughed again she could feel it rumbling within him before leaving his lips.

He silently put her down and gripped her arms for a lingering moment before releasing her. And as they worked silently on the unexciting task of cleaning, Kagome could still feel the tingling his hands had caused— and she liked it.

-

By the time they'd reached the upstairs' windows, Kagome's stress had disappeared for the most part. Though she still felt slightly uncomfortable and afraid she was wearing upon Inuyasha's nerves, she was able to talk to him without stuttering her words like a stupid girl.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Inuyasha asked absently as he scrubbed away at a particularly hard spot on the window, stained from the watermarks.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, surprised at the sudden question. He'd been talking absently about school and the sudden inquiry shocked Kagome from her reverie.

"Your favorite color. What is it?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Kagome cracked a hesitant smile as she sheepishly replied, "Green and Blue."

He thought this over for a moment as he continued to scrub the outside of the window; having opened it while Kagome answered him. He nodded his head after a pregnant pause and smiled. "Sounds good. You wear a lot of green and blue—it's a good color for you."

"What about you?" Kagome asked, blushing and trying to ignore his compliment.

"Why, Kagome," Inuyasha declared and gave her a mock appalled look. "I believe that all colors should be loved equally. I'm hoping people will one day cast aside their prejudices and favorites and happily accept all colors as the great colors they are."

Kagome blinked her eyes and it took her a second to realize he was joking. She laughed brightly and her laughter sounded like ringing bells in the otherwise silent hallway. She liked talking to Inuyasha. He had all these quirks and she found him extremely interesting.

Silence passed between them but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. They basked in the warmth the small flickers of sun sent through the windows and Kagome felt warm inside— and not from the sun…

"Actually, my favorites are red and hyacinth."

"Hyacinth?" Kagome asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"It's a purplish blue color. Very pretty," he explained as he moved onto the next window. "But red still beats its cool-named ass."

Kagome laughed again. Inuyasha was entertaining… if she listened long enough. She'd been so concerned with his reputation before that she'd blindly turned away and not listened to what he had to say. And he had a lot to say.

"You're turn to ask a question," Inuyasha declared as he sprayed Windex all over the blurry window.

"Oh- uh!" Kagome faltered in her words, stammering uncomfortably as she thought of something to say.

He waited patiently, moving on to the next window. He didn't open his mouth to rush her along— he didn't even seem to be lacking any patience. He just silently worked on his task as Kagome stuttered behind him, trying to prove her competence and scrub a window with him.

"If you could be deaf or blind, which would you choose?" she asked, deciding that was the best she could come up with.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. Both would kind of suck." He seemed to be thinking.

"I would want to be deaf," Kagome said as she wiped away some Windex with a giant squeak. "I don't think I could live without the beauty of the world. It's so gorgeous and I'd miss all the colors, the trees, the sky at night…" she sighed dreamily as she looked out Inuyasha's window and out towards the backyard.

Inuyasha worked thoughtfully, nodding his head in agreement. "I guess that's true." His golden eyes seemed to haze over for a second as memories assaulted him; a flash of long silver hair, smirking lips and dark, cold amber eyes. "No," he finally said after a long hiatus of words. "I wouldn't want to be deaf; I'd want to be blind."

Kagome stared at him in shock, wondering why. For a brief moment she entertained the thought that he wanted to be blind so that he couldn't look at her. But she quickly brushed that aside— if given the choice, Inuyasha would not willingly go blind in order to not look upon her face. That was giving her too much credit in her unattractiveness. For that's what she believed herself to be…

"Why?" Kagome managed to squeak out.

"Because people can so easily be judged by appearance alone," Inuyasha said softly. "If you could only see them, you'd always judge them. They could be a terrible person but look wonderful. Or they could… look… and act horrible but really just be… someone completely different." His hand stilled and Kagome watched him. He turned towards her a smiled. "If you were blind, you could always hear their voice— sense their sincerity, their kindness. Or you could sense their cruelty in the way they spoke. You wouldn't judge them by their appearance, you'd judge them by the way they spoke and acted through their words."

"Wow," Kagome said, her ability to speak coherently failing her. Inuyasha had said something so extremely deep that it had stunned her. She hadn't known Inuyasha thought of such things.

He smiled. "So," he went on as if he hadn't said anything so deep and thoughtful. "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go and why?"

How had they gone to such a game? Where they swapped back questions and answered them? She didn't mind, but she really did wonder when she'd found herself feeling so carefree around Inuyasha. He seemed to have that kind of effect. He really was sweet.

"France," she said hesitantly after a long pause of thinking it over. "Because it has such beautiful cities and geography…"

"Ah, the language of love," he declared as they moved further down the hallway, wiping windows.

"Do you speak French, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Nop; not in the least. I can barely speak Spanish." Inuyasha smiled brightly, his lips quirked upwards.

About fifteen minutes later they finished washing windows, much to the two teenagers' relief. As they toddled downstairs, Inuyasha's bubbie was there with two bowls of ramen on the table. "I can't cook," she said, her raspy voice filling the silent kitchen. "But I can make stupid stuff like ramen for you two. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine," Kagome said pleasantly and sat down at the table, across from Inuyasha.

The woman waddled from the room, leaving the two teenagers alone. Inuyasha dug into his food as if it was going to be his last. He gulped it down and was finished before Kagome had even taken a bite out of her fifth spoonful. Her eyes widened at the way he inhaled his food and he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry— I have bad eating habits," he admitted and removed his hat. Another bad eating habit. Silver hair fell over his eyes as he gulped down the broth still in his bowl. Kagome's silvery blue eyes were captivated by the twitching dog-ears on top of the boy's head. They were large, slightly floppy and looked extremely soft. And they kept twitching around— how was she not supposed to fall in love with the appendages? She wanted to touch them and her fingers twitched at the thought. But she knew better and resisted the temptation to touch the adorable triangular ears. The story of their origin still amazed her.

When Kagome's bowl of ramen was nearing its end, Inuyasha's grandmother waddled into the room and handed Inuyasha a sheet of paper. "I need you to go do some grocery shopping," she explained gruffly.

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay, Bubbie."

He stood up and smiled at Kagome before motioning her to follow. Kagome sheepishly followed after him and they slipped on their shoes. "Are you sure you want to come? I can drop you off at your house if you'd like." Kagome quickly shook her head. "Okay…"

They walked in silence as Inuyasha's house and neighborhood melted away, and they approached the shopping center nestled near the center of their suburban town. The cloudy sky above blocked out the sun's rays, though patches of blue sky could be seen.

"Looks like the weather's finally clearing up," Kagome commented with a small smile. Inuyasha followed her gaze and tilted his head back, staring at the patches of blue in the otherwise grey sky.

"Just in time for Valentine's Day," he agreed and Kagome blushed. She knew he wasn't suggesting anything like that but it still sent delightful shivers down her spine. Valentine's Day wasn't too far off, actually. She'd completely forgotten about it simply because she was always single during the holiday and it didn't really offer her much comfort.

As they approached the local QFC shopping center, music filled the air. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the odd occurrence and looked towards where the music was coming from. Beside the grocery store there were many other different stores, and majority of them had some kind of sign advertising a V-day special.

The soft, romantic music caused Inuyasha to burst out laughing and Kagome to give him an odd glance. "Sorry," he laughed some more. "But I think Valentine's Day is lame."

"You do?" Kagome questioned as they continued to walk by the pink and red store decorations as they made their way towards the supermarket.

"Yeah." He stopped laughing but delighted smile still appeared on his face. "It's just some stupid commercialized holiday that gives everyone an excuse to buy something— like a really small-scaled Christmas." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and snorted. "If you love somebody you shouldn't have to wait until stupid Valentine's Day to get them a card that says 'I love you' or do something romantic like a dinner or something. You should be spontaneous and unpredictable." He rolled his eyes. "That and I've never had a date for Valentine's Day so that probably makes me kind of pessimistic about the holiday in the first place."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. She secretly agreed with Inuyasha's opinion on the holiday and smiled gently. "I've never had a date either," she mumbled but knew Inuyasha heard her due to his adorable dog-ears hidden beneath his beanie.

They entered the store and Inuyasha grabbed a shopping cart. They trailed down the aisles lazily where Inuyasha would periodically pick out something from the shelves, examine the list his Bubbie had given him, and either put it back or in the cart.

While they were halfway down the list, Inuyasha suddenly turned to Kagome with a smile. "Hey, want to ride in the cart?"

Kagome stared at the cart in shock. "What?" she squeaked out. "But that's for children."

"Nah, come on; it will be fun," he pressed further and motioned for her to climb into the cart. "I promise." He gave her a look that could only be described as a puppy dog pout. Kagome stared at his pouting lips and his soulful eyes (before she averted her gaze; she couldn't keep eye contact if her life depended on it) and felt a small giggle escape her throat. "Come on, you know you want to…"

There was no point in arguing with him, Kagome decided silently, as she daintily climbed into the large basket the cart had. She sat there with her legs crossed, her hands firmly placed in her lap, and her back leaning against the part of the cart that would hold a child.

"See?" Inuyasha said brightly and Kagome faintly nodded. Though it wasn't particularly comfortable, she felt like a child again, riding in a cart while someone pushed her down the aisle.

She didn't realize he was moving faster and faster until she failed to hear his footsteps. She glanced behind her to see he was riding on the cart and it was sailing down the aisle. She squeaked in surprise and turned back to the front, convinced that she was going to meet certain doom or someone was going to kick them out of the store.

As they approached the end of the aisle, Inuyasha jumped off and began walking again, causally turning the corner and into the next aisle as if nothing had happened.

Kagome's cheeks were red as they passed other shoppers, feeling slightly foolish. Some looked at her, but majority of them ignored her and she was extremely thankful. "What do you think, Kagome? Cheerios or Corn Flakes?" Inuyasha asked above her as he examined the cereal. He said it so casually…

"Corn Flakes," Kagome decided with a nod of her head and she watched as the white box with the rooster was placed next to her knee.

-

They left the grocery store silently, listening to the music as it filled the air. Inuyasha held two bags and Kagome held the third one— not wanting him to strain his back. After all, she had an extra pair of hands.

Inuyasha seemed to be thinking and as they stopped in front of a Starbucks, he placed down his two bags on one of the outside café tables and turned to Kagome. Kagome blinked in surprise as he walked towards her, plucked the bag from her hands and placed it next to his bags. The girl stared at the three bags in confusion and only broke her gaze when she saw two hands in front of her, palm up and seemingly awaiting her hands. "Huh?"

"Dance with me, Kagome!" Inuyasha chirped brightly, tilting his head towards the music that filtered the area.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's face ignited into flames just thinking about it. She hated dancing, especially in front of people. And this wasn't even the place to dance so she'd be even more out of place and awkward. She ducked her head. "People are watching!" And they were. She could feel their gazes from within the Starbucks and their cars.

Inuyasha began swaying and dancing with himself, which only drew more attention. She felt as if her heart had stopped beating as she glanced fearfully around her.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares? Come on…" His hands beckoned her.

"But—" she was about to protest.

"Just act like they aren't there. That it's only you and me, Kagome." His eyes were so soft and his hands continued to wait for hers. Kagome took a hesitant step towards him and he stopped dancing with himself, smiling slightly and reassuringly at her.

Her small, pale hands placed themselves in his much larger and rougher hands which closed around hers instantly. She felt her heart race and she turned her gaze towards Inuyasha, who smiled at her sweetly and began to sway with her, his hands holding hers tenderly. She felt as if her cheeks would never stop being red again, but she allowed him to go.

"It's only you and me…" he reminded when her attention strayed to the people in Starbucks, who were watching them with smiles on their lips. She turned her attention back to her chest, not feeling brave enough to look up at his face. "Only you and me," he repeated like a mantra and Kagome found herself slowly slipping away into oblivion.

It was only her and Inuyasha…

She let Inuyasha guide her and didn't mind when his hand strayed to her waist— nowhere perverted, just her waist— and moved her in what she assumed was a very sloppy and awkward waltz. But she found herself enjoying him leading her. She blushed.

As they continued she glanced up at him quickly to see a smile on his lips and his golden eyes swirling with laughter and amusement. She couldn't help it— she laughed, too. She was glad she'd let him convince her to dance. She no longer cared about who was watching her as she leaned her head against his chest.

She'd never do this again, since she was still slightly mindful of the people watching her.

Soon Inuyasha came to a stop, grinned and waved at the people in Starbucks, grabbed his two bags and began walking with Kagome close behind him.

Kagome blushed hotly as Inuyasha made other stops into other stores. He went into the hair salon to schedule an appointment for his grandmother, the post office to mail some letters and get letters from the P.O. box that his grandma had, the video store to pick up a movie he wanted to see, and finally a department store to pick up the clothes she'd ordered a couple days ago.

Kagome stood awkwardly near the front of the store, holding the grocery bag and looking around. The store was quaint, but it was also rather cute with nice warmth to it. Her eyes fell on a scarf on a row of many scarves and other such accessories. It was a gorgeous blue, crisscrossing with other hues of blue. Her own silvery blue eyes looked at the scarf and she reached out a hand to run her fingers over the soft material.

"Do you like it?" Inuyasha's voice questioned and Kagome jumped in surprise. She turned around and looked at him sheepishly, her cheeks stained pink and a delicate smile on her face.

"It's okay," she decided, turning back and running her fingers over the material again. "But I don't really need a scarf…"

Inuyasha observed her and sighed. "Okay, whatever you say," he decided, turned on his heel and walked to the counter, asking for the clothes his bubbie had ordered. Kagome watched him go before sighing and leaving the scarf.

"I don't need it," she muttered to herself as she and Inuyasha left the store.

They headed back towards Inuyasha's house, relishing in the silence they'd created. But as they approached his house, Inuyasha fidgeted and stopped. Kagome paused as well and looked back at him questionably.

"Kagome, I know that you're afraid of my reputation." He said it so suddenly that Kagome wasn't sure if she'd imagined it or if he really had said it. He just said it so bluntly— but then again, that was his nature.

"But how—"

"Rin told me," Inuyasha said evenly, looking down at her. Kagome blushed and ducked her head. She made a mental note to kill Rin on Monday.

"Oh…"

"I want you to know, Kagome." He motioned to a bench that sat on the side of the road, where people waited for the transit bus to come. He sat and patted the spot next to her and Kagome hesitantly sat down. "That's not me. That's not who I am."

"…You don't do drugs?" she whispered out, gripping the grocery bag like her life depended on it.

"No."

"Or beat people up?"

He cracked a smile. "No."

"Then… why do you hang out with Naraku and those others?" She'd seen him talking to them during lunch and in between classes sometimes. She glanced at him wearily.

"They just think I'm their friend…"

"Why…?"

"We… have a history together," Inuyasha said gently, his eyes hard as he stared at his feet. "One I'm not proud of."

"They're mean; I don't like them," Kagome admitted and fidgeted.

"Me neither."

"Why are they so mean?" she asked with a small frown.

"Because they aren't gentlemen," he said quietly and glanced at her. He smiled sadly. "They don't know how to treat a lady."

Kagome blushed hotly under his gaze but a small smile graced her lips.

Even though the majority of the day had been spent working on Inuyasha's house, Kagome was glad she came. She knew more about him now and she knew he at least cared about her a little— otherwise he wouldn't strive to be so kind and patient with her.

She smiled as he led her to his house, glad that she'd spent her Saturday with the boy.

-

_Author's notes: _For the record, if the idea for Inuyasha's ears has already been used, I didn't mean to do that, I just came up with it one day because I didn't want to make Inuyasha a hanyou but I'd already given him dog-ears. So, ta da! I'm ingenious. Furthermore, I know that the idea of an animal-human hybrid seems completely impossible but I've looked around the Internet and there is a possibility that it can be done. Besides, for the sake of this story we'll just say that the government is too secretive and kept all the information away from the public.

Anyways, Inuyasha _is_ human. He just has heightened senses and abnormal features because of what happened to his Zadie during the war.

Moving on from that, I'd like to take this time to say that flames are not tolerated here. They're insulting and rude; if you don't like my story then don't read it. I've received a flame for chapter one and it lacked reason. The reasons they addressed were 'this is gay' and 'Kagome's a geek'. There is so much I can say about the flame, but I am above that and will not give them the satisfaction. Besides, my beta already bitched them out in a review.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter; love you all tons. Until next time!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Seven**

-

Sunday morning rain was falling. The clear skies Kagome had pointed out were gone now and replaced with the soft drizzle that often accompanied dark clouds. Inuyasha sated lazily out his window, his golden eyes dazed and confused. Unfocused amber orbs stared at the trees in his backyard. Dog ears, free from their hat entrapment, twitched at the sound of rain splattering against his windowpane. He sighed quietly and placed his head in his hand. He found it kind of pathetic actually, to be sitting at his window, watching the road for any sign of Kagome. He smiled shyly at the memory of dancing with the girl. He hadn't known what had possessed him to do such a thing with her- he knew how nervous she got- but he couldn't help but be glad he'd done it with her.

Kagome wasn't particularly out of the ordinary. Sadly to say, Kagome could actually be rather dull. He didn't deny that. Inuyasha's fingers traced down the window's foggy glass, creating small designs of curly-cues and circles that created a large spider web of designs.

His eyes darted to the street again before another sigh rippled past his lips.

The muffled sound of his grandmother, Kaede, calling him reached his twitching dog ears and he raised his head a fraction. Sighing, he feebly stood up and scooted from the room, trying his hardest to force a smile onto his face. The guilt that consumed him whenever he thought of his bubbie… it was almost too much. Why had things turned out the way they had? He sighed quietly and pushed open the door to the library on their second floor.

The house that he shared with his grandmother was much too large in his opinion. He remembered when he was younger how he loved the large house because it was the perfect way for him to hide from his Zadie and Bubbie when he was in trouble. But now, the dark, cold house always sent shivers down his spine- especially at night. Spotting his grandmother in the corner as she read a book, he walked over to her, smiling gently, despite the guilt-ridden look in his eyes.

"Yes, Bubbie?" Inuyasha asked quietly. He found it odd how she'd been waking up early over the past few days- usually she didn't awaken until after ten. _'But then again,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself with a small sigh. _'Bubbie's crazy.' _

His grandmother looked at him for a long moment, an unreadable expression in her one eye. Her long, wiry hair hung in a long pony tail down her back and drew attention to her wrinkled, old face. She stared at her grandson for a long moment before sighing, putting a bookmark in her book and patting the chair next to hers. Inuyasha hesitated before sitting down.

"Boy," she addressed her youngest grandson with a critical gaze. The boy met it evenly, emotions swimming in his golden orbs. "I hate to see that look in your eyes," she said gently, seeing the guilt that washed in the amber depths. Inuyasha lowered his gaze and instead focused it on the walls upon walls of books. "Haven't I told you before that-"

"I know, Bubbie." His voice was soft with emotion but he refused to tear his gaze from the spine of their copy of _Moby Dick_. "But… no matter what you say I can never forget what happened."

Kaede sighed gently, her one eye closing as a hand reached out and gently touched her grandson's arm. It tensed under her touch before relaxing, and yet his beautiful amber eyes did not pull away from the book's spines.

"Inuyasha…" Her voice was haggard and quiet like she hadn't slept in centuries. "The girl you're looking after, Kagome." She paused, contemplating what to say. "You'll have to tell her eventually."

She watched the hands at his sides fist as her grandson stood up slowly. His head bowed, he gently walked towards the exit of the room. "I don't have to tell her anything," he whispered out hotly, trying to suppress the anger swimming in his veins. His angry golden eyes stared at her but looked right through her; the anger he felt within him was not towards his grandmother. Never towards his grandmother. Never again…

The doorbell rang downstairs and he turned his back on his Bubbie. "That's probably Kagome."

"Inuyasha," his bubbie called before he completely left. Inuyasha paused, waiting silently for her to finish. "I'm going to be going out later on; I was invited to a friend's house to play bridge." Her grandson nodded and left the room.

Kaede watched her grandson leave the room briskly, his hands still fisted and his eyes shadowed. She shook her head and looked out the window where rain splattered over the glass surface. "She'll find out sooner or later…"

-

Inuyasha darted down the stairs, trying to erase the thoughts that his grandmother had caused to spring within his mind. Clenching his eyes shut he forced a smile upon his lips and grasped the door handle. "Hello Kag-"

His sentence came to an abrupt halt as he stared at the person before him. Instead of the slouching, skinny figure of Kagome that he'd been expecting, with her beautiful blue eyes and shy smile, a tall, beefy figure stood before him. Sleek black hair was brushed from his cold, brownish-red eyes and a small smirk danced across his lips.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha questioned, golden eyes observing the boy with a confused glance.

Naraku's smile widened. "Inuyasha. Long time no see. I see that you still live here." Despite the way his eyes were attentively on the lanky boy before him, Naraku still managed to sound bored and uninterested.

"What are you doing here?"

"Now then." Naraku only pretended to look miffed and the smirk on his face only contradicted his chastising tone of voice. "Is that any way to greet a friend?"

Inuyasha bowed his head and he took a deep breath. When he looked back up at Naraku, he shrugged his shoulders. "But really, what is it that you want?"

"Come, we have things to discuss," Naraku said coolly, turned on his heel and walking- leaving no room for argument from Inuyasha. Perhaps it was due to the shock of Naraku being on his doorstep, or his earlier agitation towards his grandmother, but whatever the case, Inuyasha left the house, closed the door behind him, and followed Naraku obediently…

…Completely missing Kagome's arrival.

-

She'd woken up extra early that morning. She couldn't convince herself otherwise that the fluttering in her stomach was indeed her excitement. She tried to pass it off as nausea or just a small stomach ache, but there was no doubt about it; Kagome wanted to see Inuyasha. Thinking about it to herself, she found it kind of sad. She'd known him for less than a week, and already she liked the attention he gave her. She'd never been given so much information from a guy before (minus her family, of course. And Miroku and Shippou- but they didn't count). Despite her shortcomings and her nervousness around the silver-haired boy, she found herself looking forward to spending time with him. He was so nice to her and that was more than she could say about anyone else.

She'd gotten up early so that she could prepare his breakfast and lunch. She'd seen his dedication towards his grandmother with the amount of chores he did for her and she wanted to lessen his load by preparing him two meals of the day, complete with snacks in between in case he got hungry. Kagome smiled silently to herself as she tucked some hair behind her ear. Her dreams had been filled with the greatest Saturday of her life.

Inuyasha had been so kind to her, so understanding. He completely contradicted the rumors that surrounded him. _'You should stop thinking about those rumors,_' she scolded herself. _'He told you himself that he wasn't like that. That they were rumors. And Inuyasha isn't the type to go back on his word.'_ She wondered briefly how she knew that.

Packing the food into a plastic bag, she slipped into her shoes and coat before plucking an umbrella off its hook, nestled between several coats. "Mama! Grandpa! Souta! I'm leaving!"

Mrs. Higurashi popped her head out from the bathroom, where she'd been cleaning, and smiled at her daughter. It did her motherly heart good to see her daughter hanging out with a boy. She approved of Inuyasha and was glad that he spent so much time with her daughter. Kagome needed to build more self-confidence, and she couldn't manage that with compliments from her family and friends alone- she needed reassurance of her own beauty from someone like Inuyasha. From a sweet, nice guy.

"Do you need a ride, sweetie? It's raining cats and dogs out there and without your glasses…" Mrs. Higurashi looked mildly worried as she stepped out from the bathroom, wiping her hands on a towel. Warm brown eyes gazed down as her young teenaged child nodded her head.

"Yes, please." She smiled up at her mother and Mrs. Higurashi collected her shoes and coat as well.

"Boys, I'm going with Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi shouted through the apartment.

Two grunts followed this announcement and a muffled 'stop yelling' came from Souta's bedroom.

"Okay then, Kagome; let's go," Kagome's mother bubbled and led the way out of the apartment and towards their car.

With Kagome's softly spoken directions they got to Inuyasha's house rather quickly. The distance between them was short by car and Kagome thanked her mother before stepping out of the vehicle. Gripping her plastic bag of food tightly and opening her umbrella, she waved to her mother as she drove away.

Smiling shyly and blushing silently, Kagome walked slowly up the Inuyasha's house and rung the doorbell.

-

"What do you want?" Inuyasha repeated for the umpteenth time that day as he sat in the Starbucks with Naraku. The dark-haired boy silently sipped his latte and didn't respond to Inuyasha's demand. Inuyasha sighed in response, not appreciating the silent treatment. He had no clue what the dark boy wanted and it plagued his mind.

Naraku set down his over-priced drink and stared at Inuyasha for a long moment. "I'll admit I'm not sure where to begin."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. "Well, I'm not really sure what you want so I'm not much help." He offered a small smile, trying to be tolerant around the teenager, despite his dislike for him.

"You're different," Naraku said suddenly and scowled. "You aren't like you used to be."

Inuyasha blinked his golden eyes and he smiled. "I am different. I have changed," he agreed as he traced the circular cup of his tea.

Naraku looked at him darkly and he smirked wickedly. "You hide behind that smile." His words were slick as honey and caused Inuyasha's smile to falter. "Such a fake smile…" Inuyasha's smile dissolved instantly and his lips thinned into a straight line. "But why is it? Why is it that you've changed?"

Inuyasha stared out the window silently.

"Come back to the group, Inuyasha," Naraku insisted. He smirked. "You've been gone for so long, you'll have to work your way to the top again, but the gang's all missed you. We're all still together."

Inuyasha smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, but no." He shook his head. "I have no desire to return to that part of my life…"

Naraku slammed his fists against the table but refused to acknowledge those who turned to look at him. "Those bastards in Montana made a little boy scout out of you, Inuyasha! You're nothing like you used to be."

"I'm not," he agreed softly.

Naraku sneered and unclenched his fists. He crushed his coffee cup and glared angrily at Inuyasha, who refuse to meet his gaze. "You… you! I can't believe that you'd just throw away your way of life just like that."

"I learned things, Naraku," Inuyasha said gently, his ocher eyes staring sadly at the table before him. "Things that you have yet to learn."

"You're just a little wimp now," Naraku snorted. "Walking around with your stupid hair and clothing- you never used to dress like that! Smiling that stupid fake smile like the world is perfect and you're _happy_! I know you're not happy; you're anything but. When you smile your eyes are blank."

Naraku fumed in his seat and Inuyasha didn't respond. Naraku continued, "And now you're walking around following a girl like a damned house pet! You're acting like you enjoy hanging around that wench."

Inuyasha's hands clenched and it was his turn to slam it against the table. Naraku jumped in surprise, not expecting a reaction out of Inuyasha. The boy glared down at him angrily, his amber eyes blazing with his suppressed fury. "I'll allow you to insult me," Inuyasha hissed out calmly. "But you will not raise your words- or anything else for that matter- towards Kagome, who you are not even worthy enough to mention."

Naraku's eyes narrowed and he smirked. "I see; you're hanging around that girl because you want to atone. How very like you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut. "I cannot change what I've done, Naraku. But I can pay for my sins by turning over a new leaf."

"You're pathetic, Inuyasha," Naraku said darkly as he too stood. Both boys ignored the silent stares that were cast in their directions. The silver-haired boy gazed unwavering at Naraku and the larger boy returned it evenly, a slow smirk spreading over his lips.

"Maybe," Inuyasha finally broke his gaze and stared sadly out the window, watching the water splatter across the roads outside. "But I'm better than you."

Naraku chuckled darkly. "They whipped your ass good at Spring Creek." Inuyasha cringed at the mention of his old school from before he'd returned here. "Do you really think that stupid girl will like you still if she knew where you've been? What you've done?"

"Shut up, Naraku," he snapped, his angry golden eyes staring ahead, unblinking.

"But it's true, isn't it? She's so damn pathetic she can hardly stand to look at anyone." Inuyasha clenched his fists and Narkau smirked. "Fine, follow her like a lost puppy. Abandon your friends."

"I have no friends," Inuyasha snapped.

"You think you're so much better than us," Naraku snapped back angrily. His fury burned brightly in his dark eyes and his hand clenched and unclenched. Inuyasha met his gaze and it became a battle of who was angrier. Molten golden fires of fury swirling in the amber orbs glared darkly at the red lava that blazed in Naraku's eyes. Both refused to back down from the other and both refused to allow defeat. Naraku sneered at Inuyasha and the said boy continued to glare silently.

"I'm getting there," Inuyasha finally said quietly. Despite his softly spoken words, angry eyes continued to stare over at Naraku.

"You can't change who you are. You may be different on the outside but you will always be the same as you were," Naraku snorted crossly, his almost-red eyes glaring furiously at Inuyasha. The said boy didn't really respond to what Naraku said.

"That's not part of my life I wish to return to," he repeated his earlier comment. They continued to glare at each other but Inuyasha's anger quietly subsided and brewed within him. He'd learned to keep his anger inside… even if it wasn't good to do.

"I can't believe you'd do this, Inuyasha," Naraku said darkly. "We're practically brothers." As if to demonstrate his point he pulled back his sweatshirt's sleeve and revealed his palm, face up. There, near his thumb was a small scar, barely noticeable. "Have you forgotten about that so soon?" Inuyasha regarded the scar that had made him his blood brother.

Inuyasha silently unrolled his hand and stared at the scar on his own hand, proving that they had sealed their blood together long ago. The silver-haired boy frowned and clenched his fist again before dropping it to his side.

"You really would forget all that, huh?" Naraku sneered angrily and pulled his sweatshirt back down to his knuckles. "You'd throw away all the times together like they were nothing!"

"I've burned that bridge long ago," Inuyasha said calmly, his anger completely dissipated.

Naraku silently fumed. His eyes glared at Inuyasha hotly and he let out a loud breath of air. "What did they do to you…?"

He smirked without mirth. "Only what I deserved," Inuyasha said gently and turned his attention towards the windows. He smiled at the Valentine's Day decorations. The holiday was tomorrow…

Suddenly his eyes widened in surprise and he whipped his head around. "Oh no, Kagome!" Before Naraku could blink or say anything, the boy had grabbed his black, zip-up hoodie and was dashing out the door and into the pouring rain. He skidded due to the lack of traction from his green converse before rushing down the street and towards his house.

Naraku watched him go before shaking his head. "You can never change what you are."

-

She'd been thinking about Inuyasha. As she'd stood outside his door, ringing the bell for the third time, she'd been thinking about whether or not he'd like the food she'd made him. She'd worked hard on it because of his reaction when she asked if he would like lunch. He seemed thrilled by the idea and it made Kagome feel important.

Frowning as the third ring ebbed away to memory and no one came to answer the door, Kagome took a step back from the house. Cradling his food in her hand and the umbrella in the other, she tipped her head back to look at the windows. They were all dark and there wasn't a single light on in the house. Kagome frowned.

Walking back to the door, she tried the handle. It was locked.

Kagome bit her lip and tried to calm herself. "It's fine," she murmured to herself, trying to stop the dread that seeped into her. "They just can't hear the doorbell over the rain. He'll come down in a few minutes. He knows I'm coming…"

Kagome licked her dry lips and shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Her blue eyes stared at the door, willing it to open and see Inuyasha's smiling face.

Minutes passed.

Kagome frowned and shifted uncomfortably once again. She checked her watch and tried ringing the doorbell.

When nothing happened still, Kagome felt her bottom lip quiver. Turning on her heel, she dropped onto the doorstep and sat down feebly. She positioned her umbrella to rest against her shoulder and grasped the holder in between her two knees to keep it from falling over. Her two cold, wet hands grasped the plastic bag that held Inuyasha's food tenderly; she wouldn't allow it to get wet. When he realized she was out here, she wanted him to enjoy a nice meal.

Her head bowed against the rain that pelted against her. She shivered as the wind whipped against her, threatening to take the umbrella from her small, pathetic grasp.

'_He couldn't have forgotten…'_ she thought to herself as more minutes ticked by. It had been half of an hour since she'd first rung his doorbell, and still nothing had happened. She glanced feebly behind her shoulder at the large white house and watched lazily as cars drove by, splashing water in all directions.

'_Inuyasha wouldn't have forgotten…'_ the back of her head chided her and something within her tensed. She felt the familiar pressure behind her eyes and she took deep breaths, trying to stop the shivering that racked her body. _'He… he's not home…'_

It seemed stupid now. She'd been waiting outside for half of an hour and she hadn't realized his house was empty. Inuyasha couldn't hear the doorbell because he wasn't home at all. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. _'Where is he…? Is something wrong?'_ She gave him the benefit of the doubt.

Kagome sat fidgeting on the steps as her clothing stuck uncomfortably to her skin. Her damp hair clung to her forehead in aggravating clumps and she found herself searching out the streets for signs of Inuyasha.

It was only about ten minutes later that Kagome felt tears prickling her eyes. "He… isn't here… he isn't coming back," she whispered to herself and found herself becoming angry. "Idiot!" she whispered harshly to herself.

Ducking her head, she gripped her plastic bag like a lifeline. "Idiot, idiot, idiot!" she repeated in a mantra. He blue eyes misted over and clenched shut as she set her jaw and bit her tongue. "I'm an idiot!" she snapped to herself.

Tears leaked from her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. _'Did he really leave…? Has everything he said a lie…?'_

Sitting on Inuyasha's front stoop, alone, afraid and cold, caused Kagome to start to think. She fiddled with the tie on the plastic bag and stared blankly at the ground. _'He _is_ always smiling, isn't he? Who can smile like that all the time and be sincere?'_

Her doubts began to cloud her mind as her sorrow led way to anger to return to depression.

'_He said that Naraku only thinks they're friends… but they have a history. Could he have been lying?'_ She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep it from quivering. _'Is Inuyasha a liar?'_

She looked around the yard, as if expecting Inuyasha and his buddies to be hiding in the bushes laughing at her pain. Angry tears burned her eyes and she felt her cheeks redden. _'He's a big fake… he tricked me. He doesn't care about me at all… he's probably somewhere with Naraku laughing about the stupidity of the stupid, ugly girl.'_

She shamefully wept on Inuyasha's doorstep.

'_He's a big fake. He played me for a fool,'_ Kagome thought disdainfully as she snorted angrily. _'I'm such a fool.'_ She cried more tears and they dripped down her cheeks only to be washed away by the rain.

Her thoughts continued as such until she heard the pounding of footsteps. "Kagome," gasped out a voice and the girl tensed as she cried. She knew who it was.

-

Inuyasha was barely aware of anything as he ran down the streets. He ignored his screaming lungs and he the way the rain splattered against his face like painful bullets. He clenched his eyes shut as he dashed as fast as he could, ignoring the shattering pain in his legs. How could he have been so stupid? He'd left his house with Narkau when Kagome was supposed to come!

He could only pray that she was late or his grandmother had let her in before she left to her friend's house.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ he repeated in his mind like a mantra as he raced down the streets, darting around stray pedestrians. He practically flew across the crosswalks, almost running in front of a car. He didn't care at the moment to apologize- he had to get to his house.

It didn't take him long to get to his house and, as he turned the corner and dashed into his yard, he saw her. Her head was bowed; her bluish black hair damp and listless as it soaked in water and dripped it onto her soaking clothing. Her umbrella, which rested against her shoulder lifelessly, danced in the wind, failing to shelter Kagome against the onslaught of rain. Her cold, wet hands clutched a plastic bag to her chest.

"Kagome," Inuyasha wheezed out. His quiet plea snapped her out of her gaze because she raised her head a fraction of an inch.

She didn't answer him, just silently stood and marched towards him. It seemed that time had stopped and only he and Kagome were left in the world. The girl moved slowly, staggering. When she was a few feet away from him, she raised her head and blue eyes stared right through him, the blue depths overflowing with tears- barely detectable due to her already rain-stained face. The shaking of her shoulders proved she was sobbing.

She paused for only a moment before she walked up to him and shoved the plastic bag into his hands. With a small 'oof' at the sudden pressure against his gut, his golden eyes widened as Kagome shamefully tried to wipe her eyes, dropped her umbrella and began to leave his front yard.

"Kagome!" he pleaded again, the rain soaking both of them. "Kagome, please!"

Kagome tensed and stopped at his call. She didn't turn around, but just stood there with tensed shoulders with the occasional heave as a sob racked her body.

Suddenly, like she'd just received a burst of energy, the girl began running and he quickly ran after her out of reflex. She heard his pounding footsteps and ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. The taller boy, with much longer legs, sprinted down the sidewalk, trying to catch her. His golden eyes were trained on Kagome and wouldn't lift up. The girl turned a corner and darted away as fast as she could. Her throat went dry as she heaved in air from her mouth.

"Kagome!" he shouted after her, his voice drowned out by the pounding rain. "Kagome! Please stop!"

She didn't answer to his plea as she turned the corner. He heard her wails that she fruitlessly tried to cover with her hands, their small, cold palms clasped over her lips like she'd spoken a taboo. She continued to run away from him, but he was quickly catching up to her. His hand was outstretched in an attempt to grab her and stop her. He could hear her sobs and he felt his heart clench and his lungs scream for air.

Suddenly she darted to the right and ran across the street, taking no mind that a car horn bleared at her and the screeching of tires as a car came to a sudden halt. Kagome bowed her head and closed her eyes, running blindly down the next street. Inuyasha skidded his feet and dashed across the road without any incident with any car. His lungs gasped for air and his legs screamed at him to stop, but he kept going, trying to spot Kagome as she maneuvered in odd directions instead of one straight line.

He spotted her ahead as she made a quick left and out of sight. Pounding his feet into the ground he turned the corner to see Kagome further down. Swallowing hard, he narrowed his golden eyes and stormed after her, his eye focused on her back and praying she wouldn't turn another corner. Luck seemed to be on his side because no sub streets appeared and caused Kagome to run in a straight line down the sidewalk.

"Kagome!" he shouted. He didn't know why she was running, why she was crying. True, he'd stood her up, but was it really worth this reaction? He outstretched his hand, his finger tips just brushing over Kagome's shoulder blade. The girl sobbed.

"Leave me alone!" was the first thing she said to him that day as she tried to outrun him. He quickly beat her to it and was about to grasp her forearm when she slipped.

It was almost like it happened in slow motion. One second they were running at full speed, one trying to get away and the other trying to desperately to catch up. But at that sudden moment, the girl's slippery shoes touched down on a puddle in the sidewalk and she lost all traction. Like a car hydroplaning, the girl slid a few feet before losing balance completely and her legs slipped out from under her. She was faintly aware that she was falling back into something soft. She heard the crash to the ground and barely registered the pain in her legs as she leaned against whatever she landed on.

The heavy panting of Inuyasha roused her from her delusional state of mind and she gazed up at Inuyasha. Tears leaked from her eyes only to be drowned out by the rain as she stared at Inuyasha. He'd hit the ground at a much larger impact and had hit more and it was obviously hurting him. His eyes were clenched shut in pain and he hissed out curses.

"Inuyasha…" she murmured out, crawling up his body so that she was looking down at his contorted face. She whimpered and felt her lip quiver. "I'm so sorry!" she whispered out, but it was lost in his moans of pain and the thundering rain around them. "God, I'm so worthless!"

Inuyasha laid on the ground in his own half-state of mind. He barely registered the fact he was falling and that Kagome was against him. But he did register what Kagome just said.

Bolting upright, he caused a small squeak of surprise to sound from the girl and he looked at her with a hardened gaze. "No, you're not worthless." She cowered under his gaze and ducked her head, unable to look at him. "You're not worthless, Kagome." His expression softened and he reached out a trembling hand, tracing his knuckles along her cheek. "Look at me." She refused to look and he sighed, understanding her insecurity. "Kagome, you're not worthless."

Her shoulders heaved with her silent sobs as tears dripped from her eyes. He'd never seen her so sad and he felt the color drain from his face. "Kagome…" he murmured, his hand reaching out and touching a quivering shoulder. She tensed under his touch but he didn't remove his hand. "How long were you waiting?" he asked in a whisper.

Kagome sniffled and shamefully tried to wipe her nose with the back of her hand. She didn't answer right away and Inuyasha was fine with that.

Kagome barely registered the feel of his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her to his chest. His strong arms cradled her against him as he rested his head on her shoulder. He didn't move from his position until he felt Kagome's sobs stop and her tears wash away with the rain that surrounded them like a pall.

He pulled away gently, so as not to alarm her, and looked at Kagome silently. The girl bowed her head and gripped her hands together. "Kagome," he murmured and watched as her head raised a fraction, signaling that she was listening. "I don't deserve your tears."

That seemed to cause more tears to leak from her eyes because she slouched forward and her hands touched the cold pavement they both sat on. "But I… I made you get hurt, just because I'm," she trailed off, thinking of the right word. "…worthless."

That word again.

It roused unwanted memories within Inuyasha and he shook his head, crawling towards her. His fingers came out and brushed her cheek lightly, the feather light touch sending shivers and tingles through Kagome.

"You, Kagome…" His voice was soft with emotion and his expression was tender. "Are anything but worthless."

Out of all the things to say, that's what caused Kagome to start bawling like a baby without milk. Inuyasha reeled back in slight shock before he collected her into his arms and held her again, his whispered words of comfort lost on the sobbing girl.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered out and continued to cry.

-

They entered Inuyasha's house dripping wet. He slipped off his muddy shoes and socks and Kagome followed suit. He sneezed lightly and shook his head, causing droplets of water to fly across the room in a large arch before splattering against the floor.

He ran his fingers through his shaggy silver hair before turning towards Kagome. Peeling off his black hoodie, soaked to the bone, he motioned to the stairs. "Here, I can let you borrow some of my clothes and I can throw your clothes in the dryer."

Kagome nodded meekly and followed after him as they padded up his stairs, leaving wet footprints on the carpet as they ascended to the second story.

Kagome entered Inuyasha's room and looked around it. True, she'd been there yesterday morning, but she hadn't really taken the time to look it over. It was a shocking difference from the rest of the house. Where the home Inuyasha and his bubbie lived in was clean and tidy, Inuyasha's room looked like several tornados had had a run in with his closet. Dirty and clean clothes alike littered the floor and papers were stacked on top of his desk. His bed was unmade and one of his pillows lay sprawled on the floor while the other was in the garbage can.

Inuyasha grinned sheepishly and retreated to his bureau, shuffling around his clothing and kicking it aside, causing articles of clothes to fly through the air and land on his bed, over a chair and on a reading lamp randomly. He dug around his drawers, tossing clothing aside (which explained the clothes on the floor) before pulling out a white button down shirt and a pair of pants. He turned to her and held them out to her with a smile.

"Oh wait, I guess you'll need this," he dug around in another drawer and pulled out an undershirt and a pair of boxers. Kagome stared at the two articles of clothing in horror. Inuyasha noted her expression and smiled sheepishly. "Well, unless you want to wear Bubbie's underwear…" he trailed off and shuddered at the thought. He tossed the two articles of clothing to her and Kagome squeaked as the undershirt landed on her head. "It's just until I get your clothing dried. It's not too bad- wearing boxers, I mean."

Blushing and doing an excellent impression of a tomato, Kagome turned on her heel and retreated to his bathroom, clicking the door shut behind her. At least that answered the immortal question of 'boxers or briefs?' in regard to Inuyasha's undergarments. Kagome's cheeks flamed.

She slipped out of her wet clothes and dried off with a towel hanging on the rack. Slipping on the borrowed garments, she found that she felt uncomfortable wearing his clothing. The pants were baggy and slipped down her hips, sporting the sponge bob square pants boxer shorts he'd handed her. The buttoned shirt fell to the middle of her thighs and the sleeves past her knuckles. She rolled them up and pulled up her pants as best she could. The hems of the flared pants trailed along the ground.

'_He wears the same brand of pants as Sango…'_ Kagome noted with a raised eyebrow. _'I guess it's his style…'_ She smiled shyly. She couldn't deny he looked cute in girl pants, no matter how odd it was.

A knock on the door startled her and she heard Inuyasha's voice calling through the door. "Kagome, can you grab a Band-Aid and the peroxide in the cabinet? I scraped my hands on the pavement."

Shamefully aware that she was the cause for his injuries, no matter how minor, Kagome replied with a meek 'yes' before turning towards the mirrored cabinet.

Opening it, she searched for the two items in question. Not seeing the peroxide anywhere, she grasped a small tube of Neosporin and managed to knock bottles down to the sink. Frowning, Kagome placed the box of Band-Aids and Neosporin down before scooping up the bottles.

'_Advil… Fluoride… mouth wash…'_ Kagome glanced curiously at what she'd knocked over. _'Toothpaste… we use the same flavor,'_ she thought with a light smile.

Her eyes caught the last bottle in the sink and she grasped it. It was in the same kind of container as the fluoride with the orange see-through container with the white child-safety top.

'_Doxepin…' _she read the label. _'What's that…?' _

'_One pill a day,'_ she read the other labels. Inuyasha Cohen, his doctor's name, the name of the pill, the daily dosage and side affects…

Her eyes widened as she read the last bit. _'Used to treat depression.' _

She gaped at it in silence, her eyes staring unblinking at the bottle of Doxepin pills. "Inuyasha…" she murmured.

"Yeah?" came his voice and Kagome jumped, dropping the bottle. She grasped the two items he'd requested and opened the door. Inuyasha stared at her, dog ears twitching and his golden eyes looking at her. "Everything okay?" he questioned when she shoved the two requested items in his hand. "Thanks," he mumbled and stepped inside the bathroom.

He'd changed too, she noted as she went and sat on his bed. _'Great,'_ she thought sourly. _'Not only did I doubt him_ again _but now I discover he's on antidepressants.'_ Her eyes watched Inuyasha, who'd left the door open as he cleaned up the mess she hadn't finished. He was uncharacteristically silent as he worked on putting bandages on his skinned hands and wrists. _'He does care…'_ she thought as she watched him.

That had been the reason why she'd run. She couldn't stand to look at the boy who'd tricked her over the last six days. But… he'd been true blue, once again, and she'd been ashamed when he'd chased her, only trying to get her to stop so he could talk to her.

He left the bathroom and looked at her. She stared at her feet. "You're depressed?" It was probably one of the boldest things she'd ever asked him and he looked only mildly shocked before answering.

"Yes, though not as much as I once was," he said gently and sat next to her. Kagome continued to stare at her bare feet, peeking out beneath the denim of Inuyasha's jeans. "My doctor's having me cut back… I'll be completely free of it by freshmen year of college, he thinks."

"I'm sorry," Kagome clenched her hands. "I didn't know."

"It doesn't change who I am," Inuyasha said. "I don't really need them that much any more, but it's dangerous to just suddenly stop taking the pill. I have to get off it gradually, stop my dependence on them to keep me from getting depressed."

"Why did you need them?" Kagome was afraid to ask.

Inuyasha smoothed a wrinkle in his bed's comforter. "Let's just say I was a fucked up kid when I was younger…"

Kagome was silent and didn't ask anymore questions, and Inuyasha didn't offer any more answers.

-

_Author's notes: (dies) Holy hell… I had to cut this chapter in half because it was getting too long. Okay everyone, I have a question for you all. I simply adore this story, love it to bits. Currently there are a planned sixteen chapters in this story but I could lengthen it if anyone is interested. I don't know how long it would be extended for but I want your opinions first. Tell me in a review, please._

_Beta's notes: ANGST. Bwhaa, I love it to bits. _

_Fanart:_

_Inuyasha and Kagome:  
_www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)15103635


	8. Chapter Eight

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Eight**

-

Kagome hopped off of the bus Monday morning. Waving to her bus driver and mumbling a quick 'thank you,' Kagome trotted towards the downstairs area of her high school. Inuyasha had called the night before to tell her that he had something he needed to do this morning and therefore could not escort her to school. After the reassurance from Kagome that she'd be okay on the bus, they'd parted ways for the night.

Now, Kagome moved slowly down the staircase. Being used to having Inuyasha around her to make sure she didn't fall or trip had left her careless and now that she was alone for the most part she had to grab the railing leading the down the staircase just in case.

As she reached the bottom, she went down the hallway and was pleased to see that Sango was there waiting. Picking up her steps, Kagome sat down beside Sango and smiled at her. "Good morning," she chirped. "And happy Valentine's Day," she added thoughtfully.

"Thanks," Sango mumbled and stared at the ceiling lazily. Kagome blinked her eyes and then scurried to the plastic bag she'd been holding. Extracting a box of chocolate turtles, Kagome placed them in Sango's lap.

"Ta da!" Kagome smiled brightly. "I got you chocolates."

"Thanks," Sango repeated in the same monotonous voice. She sighed gently and looked at the giant pink box her best friend had given her.

Slowly, she unzipped her backpack and placed the giant heart-shaped box into it. Kagome watched her silently as she extracted a wrapped box. "Happy Valentine's Day," she said with a shrug and then returned to the homework she'd been working on. Kagome continued to watch her.

"Sango…?" Kagome questioned gently. "Is something the matter?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Sango questioned as she scribbled on a math handout. Kagome frowned and fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Well… I don't know…"

"You shouldn't assume things when you don't have any proof," Sango said causally, though there was an underlying bitterness in her voice. Kagome was taken aback and shifted on the bench.

"I'm sorry, I just—"

"Don't apologize," Sango snapped and turned angry maroon eyes towards her friend. Kagome cowered when Sango gave what sounded like a growl. "You're always apologizing. Cut it out!"

"Sango…"

"What?" she snapped out again, trying her hardest to keep herself under control.

"What's… wrong?" Kagome questioned with her blue eyes threatening to fill with tears. Sango had never snapped at her before…

"What do you think?" Sango countered.

Kagome fidgeted nervously, biting her lower lip. "I… I…"

"God!" Sango hissed out and Kagome felt like rolling into a ball and crawling under a rock. She seemed to calm down and a long silence followed. "Where's that guy?" Sango questioned after a long moment. Kagome seemed startled but quickly answered,

"He had an errand he needed run… he'll be late today," she explained. Sango nodded curtly. "Why…?"

"I thought it was weird how he wasn't following you around," Sango said snidely.

Kagome blinked. "Sango… I…"

"It doesn't matter," Sango cut her off and turned her head away. "I mean it's not like I care about him."

"Sango…" Kagome murmured out and gently touched her friend's shoulder. "Why don't you like Inuyasha…?"

"What?" Sango turned angry eyes towards her. "You don't see it?"

"See what, Sango?" Kagome questioned, distressed and scared by her best friend's behavior.

"Him! Don't you see him?" Sango demanded and turned towards her completely. Kagome looked positively lost, so Sango cut her off before she could speak and voice her confusion. "Damn it, Kagome! Don't you see what he's doing?"

Once again, Sango cut her off. "You've spent a whole damned week with him and he's been absolutely perfect, I take it, or else you wouldn't be blushing right now." True to Sango's word, Kagome was indeed blushing. Just the mere thought of Inuyasha spending time with her threw her into a flurry of butterflies and stomach drops. Sango's face became fierce when she saw Kagome duck her head. "No guy is that nice, Kagome."

"But—"

"Teenagers, Kagome," Sango growled out. "We're damned teenagers, for God's sake! Teenaged guys have one thing in mind, and that's sex. There is no way that Inuyasha can be as perfect as he is unless he's acting."

"But Sango he's—"

"He's not acting," Sango mocked Kagome's voice, adding salt to Kagome's wound. She cringed at Sango's voice. "That is bullshit! No guy can be that sweet, that charming and that friendly unless he had an ulterior motive."

"Sango…"

"He thinks you're easy, Kagome!" Sango protested, her eyes misty as she clenched her fist. "He's hanging out with you because he thinks he can get you into his bed!"

"You don't know—"

"And neither do you!" Sango protested. "You've known the guy for a week! You've followed him around like a lost child for a week, Kagome. And, for what? So he can take care of you? You can do that yourself! I could do that!"

"But Sango, you're only in one of my classes!"

"So?" Sango and Kagome both appeared to be on the verge of tears. "You still hang out with him after school and over the weekend! You're probably going to hang out with him after school today, too, because… because… I don't know why!"

Kagome stared at her best friend with a horror-stricken expression on her face. "I'm…"

"I could be watching after you! I could be spending time with you!" Sango protested, a stray tear falling down her cheek. "We have barely any classes together this semester! I haven't talked to you —_really_ talked to you— in a week, and you're spending all your free time with this guy. You've completely forgotten about me!"

Kagome felt tears pooling in her eyes, but couldn't bring herself to say anything to her best friend, who seemed just as distraught and depressed as she was. "But I haven't… forgotten about you…"

"Then why are you letting him cart you around like some kind of souvenir? I could take care of you and you wouldn't have to worry about ulterior motives… Kagome!" Sango felt a sob bubble from her throat and she squared her shoulders. "I just can't talk to you right now," she decided and grasped her backpack. "I'll talk to you later."

Kagome watched with tears in her eyes as her best friend stormed down the hall, knocking against people who dared to get in the way of her path. Once she was out of sight, Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and fruitlessly tried to hold in the tears. The first fight she'd ever had with Sango and she knew that she was in the wrong.

-

When Inuyasha came back to class, Mr. Kyo was in the process of explaining the Spanish assignment they'd have to do by the end of the week. Inuyasha grinned brightly at his Spanish teacher and handed him his note excusing him for his tardiness.

"Okay," their Spanish teacher said with a light frown as Inuyasha made his way to his seat and sat down, staring up at Mr. Kyo innocently. "I've decided that it's okay if you choose your partners this time, _niños_, since you're more likely to do your assignment outside of class if you know the person." He nodded his head at the logic and looked around the classroom at the faces of the boys and girls he was supposed to be teaching. Clapping his hands he made a shooing motion. "Go at it, pick your partner and sit down when you've made your decision."

Kagome's eyes immediately darted to Sango. She had to prove to her best friend that she cared about her and therefore would pursue her to do this project. After all, she couldn't depend on Inuyasha forever. They wouldn't be spending as much time together once her glasses were fixed. Nodding her head, she tried to catch Sango's eye, but the girl refused to look at her.

Instead, the brown-haired girl turned towards the girl she sat in front of and spoke to her. When the girl nodded so did Sango, and they didn't move from their seats. Kagome paled and felt like a cold bucket of water had been thrown on her head. Sango already had a partner, it seemed.

She sighed and felt a hand touch her shoulder. Looking up, she met the honey orbs of her escort. He smiled at her. "Want to be partners?"

Kagome meekly nodded her head, hiding her disappointment in the fact that she couldn't go and be Sango's partner. Inuyasha seemed satisfied because he leaned back against his desk and propped his feet up on the chair in front of him, annoying the boy who sat there. Sighing slightly, Inuyasha tapped his fingers against the surface of his desk.

Once the project was passed out, Mr. Kyo allowed the class to go on about their way. Inuyasha observed Kagome as she lazily drew spirals in her notebook. "Are you okay, Kagome?" he questioned after five minutes of silence from the girl.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip but didn't press the issue any further. They worked in relative silence for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang, Sango stood up abruptly, packed her things and stormed out of the room before Kagome could so much as call after her. Kagome stood stupidly and watched her angered friend retreat with misty blue eyes, threatening tears. She let out a distressed sigh and packed away her backpack. Why wouldn't Sango let her talk to her?

"Ready?" Inuyasha questioned beside her as he zipped up his black hoodie with Jack the Pumpkin King's giant head across his stomach. The giant character from Tim Burrton's _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ grinned stupidly and Kagome found herself staring at it. _'Why are you so happy…?'_ she questioned silently to the boy's jacket. Her eyes widened. _'Why am I talking to Inuyasha's jacket?' _

They walked from their classroom and journeyed towards the portable that their math class was in. Kagome silently followed after Inuyasha, allowing him to place a hand on her forearm and guide her around a patch of stray ice she hadn't spotted due to her poor eyesight. She smiled at him gratefully but didn't say anything in acknowledgement to his efforts. She just didn't feel like talking. Sango's outburst, though cruel, was founded on just arguments and left her feeling depressed and slightly ashamed of herself.

Inuyasha's grip tightened on her arm as he steered her rather abruptly from the middle of the path and onto the grass hill that led down to the parking lot. Kagome gulped when she felt the traction she'd once possess leave her and her shoes slip slightly.

"Yikes," she heard Inuyasha say, as he too looked down at the icy, hard ground that descended down towards hard, cold pavement. "That would hurt like a bitch."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed as she felt the color leave her cheeks, staring down at the hill with dread. Her acrophobia grasped her and she felt her breath come out shorter. Before she could truly freak out, however, Inuyasha was already moving up the ramp that led to their classroom's portable's door, ushering her gently.

Once they entered, they were greeted by the sight of their math teacher smiling cheerfully and chatting with Jenny as the T.A. typed away on the computer, recording grades of the students and shifting through tests. Kagome felt herself frown.

"I guess we'll have to sit in our assigned seats now," she heard Inuyasha say, speaking her mind perfectly. Kagome nodded and sighed. Inuyasha grasped her shoulder and ushered her to her seat, and made sure she was okay before placing his hands on the desk's surface and leap-frogging over two rows of desks and plopping down into his assigned seat. Grinning cheekily and waving, Kagome blushed at the attention he gave her.

Class proceeded as such and eventually Inuyasha managed to weasel his way over to her seat without her spacey teacher noticing. He sat behind her and stared at her back for a long moment before raising an index finger and poking her in between the shoulder blades. Kagome tensed and blinked her bright blue eyes in surprise before turning around and giving him a glare.

"What?" she asked with a small frown, giving him a dry look. Inuyasha grinned happily and twiddled his pencil in between his fingers.

"Well…" he trailed off and smiled. He continued to smile silently until Kagome found a smile tickling the corners of her lips. Eventually a ghost of a smile grazed over her lips and her eyes glanced at him curiously. "There, that's what I wanted." Not saying any more, the boy returned to his homework and tapped away on his graphing calculator. Kagome didn't seem content with that because she continued to look at him. Finally, he looked up and laughed. "Well, I was waiting for you to smile."

Kagome stared at his homework in stunned silence. He laughed again and waved aside some eraser bits that had collected on his graph paper. He continued with his homework and Kagome turned around. "Kagome!" her teacher snapped with her heavy accent, causing Kagome to jump in surprise. She swore to herself that her heart had actually stopped. "What are you doing?"

Kagome's face ignited into flames and she struggled to get words to flutter from her mouth. "She was helping me," Inuyasha called out and grinned. "I don't understand trigonometry."

"Well, that's certainly a problem, Inuyasha," their teacher said with a light frown. "But we're not learning trigonometry, you should have learned that last year. Secondly, that's not your assigned seat."

"Hey! Look at that! It's not." Inuyasha acted shocked as he stood up, grabbed his stuff and jumped on top of the rows of desks that were in his way of his own desk. The teacher seemed rather annoyed, but didn't issue any punishment. Instead, she turned back to her grading of tests as Jenny recorded them for her. Inuyasha chuckled softly to himself and retreated back to the desk behind Kagome when their teacher wasn't looking.

-

"Everything okay?" Rin questioned when she sat down beside Kagome the following period. Kagome nodded her head quickly and the brunette stared at her for a long moment before sighing and proclaiming, "Liar."

"Sango and I had a fight," Kagome mumbled out as she drew spirals on her desk with a finger. Rin eyed her finger's path but stayed silent. "She claims that I spend too much time with Inuyasha."

"So?" Rin gushed with a bright, dazzling smile. "Sango's jealous of your relationship!"

"What? No! Inuyasha and I don't even have a relationship. We're just friends," Kagome said with a frown. "Speaking of which, you told him what I said— about that I was scared of the rumors that followed him."

Rin shrugged it off and ignored her allegation, not bothering to deny it. "Yeah, but Sango is jealous. Maybe not of Inuyasha, per say, but definitely of the fact that you have a relationship with a guy and you're spending more time with him then you are with her."

"But I didn't mean to…"

"You might not have meant to, but the truth is that you did."

Kagome frowned, feeling even more scummy than she had in first period. She sighed and blinked her eyes, willing the tears away. "But—"

"Did you apologize?" Rin questioned.

"Class, time to write!" declared their bubbly teacher as she threw her arms over her head and waved them like a spaz. The students stared at her silently for a long moment before each of them retreated to their designated seats. She walked to the overhead and clicked it on, sporting the new prompt. Then, as she always did, she began to read it out loud. "Write a poem about a deep emotion. Preferably love."

Kagome thought about it for a long moment, tapping her pencil against her lined notebook paper. Her teacher was famous for giving them vague and abstract prompts such as this, but right now she wished that it had been a little more descriptive. Sighing gently, she began writing out and scribbling. After about five minutes of thinking and writing she came up with this:

_I stand all alone  
as you walk out the door  
tears in my eyes  
and my heart on the floor. _

Who am I  
To deny you this wish?  
Its not the love that I lost  
its the friendship I miss

Kagome stared at it for a long moment and felt a silent sob rack her body. Why wouldn't Sango let her talk to her? Why wasn't Sango letting her explain herself? She frowned at the words sloppily written across her page. Her teacher hadn't specified how long it had to be or what kind of poem it had to be. Content with the poem she'd created, the girl sat back and sighed, staring at the clock despite the fact she couldn't read the digital numbers.

-

Inuyasha was waiting faithfully outside her third period class once the bell rang. She smiled feebly as he lead her in the opposite direction of the library. She looked up at him in confusion as he turned a corner and took her towards the back of the school. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere. We're not going to the library today," Inuyasha chirped happily and Kagome blinked her eyes, looking at him in shock as he opened a closed door and revealed an empty classroom. She reeled back in shock. "Ta da!" he said happily.

"I-Inuyasha! This is a classroom, we can't eat in here!" Kagome protested as she looked around her empty science room. "What if the teacher sees?"

"Nah, she's off to lunch this period. And besides, she's teaching in a different classroom next period so she won't come here. Relax, it doesn't smell like onions yet."

Kagome fell silent and allowed him to lead her towards a table. He sat her down and plopped down across from her after pulling up a swivel chair. Kagome smoothed the folds in her pleated skirt as she leaned over and unzipped her backpack before pulling out a packaged box. Inuyasha looked at it in shock as she opened it to reveal tightly packed food. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he grinned.

"You really made me lunch?" he asked happily as he took the food and stared at it. A sandwich, sliced carrots, a box of apple juice, potato chips and a sugar cookie filled the box.

"I made sure to make it a sugar cookie instead of chocolate," Kagome said proudly.

Inuyasha smiled brightly. "You remembered my allergies?"

Kagome beamed and nodded. Inuyasha closed the box. "Thanks; I'll eat it in a bit, okay?" At Kagome's nod he placed it aside and dug around his backpack. "Before I forget, I have your Valentine's gift."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Huh? Really?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and placed a wrapped box in front of her. Simple pink wrapping paper complete with a giant white bow decorated the would-have-been a plain old box. Inuyasha seemed extremely proud of himself and Kagome removed the card with shaky fingers.

She opened the giant pink envelope that had 'Kagome' scrawled across in gorgeous calligraphy that Kagome recognized as a refined version of Inuyasha's handwriting.

Removing the card she looked at it. An abstract rose with dew drops decorated it and sprawled out in Inuyasha's writing it read, _'Happy Valentine's Day.'_

Staring at it for a long moment she studied the obvious artwork that Inuyasha had made. "You drew this?"

"Painted, actually," Inuyasha said with a smile. "But I scanned it and resized it so I could make it card sized. I hope you don't mind." Kagome quickly shook her head. "Open it."

Obeying his command, Kagome flipped the card open. It was completely blank except for a small, nearly invisible pink font that read, _'I wanted to give you a rose for every time I thought of you… but there weren't enough roses in this world to cover a single day.' _

Her hands quivered as she stared at the writing and then looked up at him in shock, her mouth flopping open and closed like a fish out of water. Inuyasha seemed unfazed as he leaned down and retracted a red, long stemmed rose. Kagome watched in silent awe as he grasped her hand and placed the flower in her hand. His hands were marked with small cuts as he placed the thornless stem in her hand and curled her fingers around it.

"Inuyasha…"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kagome," Inuyasha stated without missing a beat, smiling at her charmingly. Kagome continued to look flabbergasted and she lifted the bud to her nose to smell it.

"Thank you," she squeaked out.

"Open your gift," he urged and Kagome feebly removed the bow and wrapping. She opened the box to reveal a scarf with green and purple stripes. "I know it's not that blue one you were looking at, but I decided to get you the same brand. Sorry if you don't like the Barney colors."

Kagome touched the soft fleece of her new scarf before smiling happily. "Thank you… so much…" she murmured out and Inuyasha smiled brightly at the gratefulness in her voice.

"It's no problem at all…" Inuyasha reassured.

They sat in a comfortable silence and Inuyasha munched lightly on the carrot sticks Kagome had given him. "Kagome…?" he questioned after a long moment and the girl in question glanced up. "Why are you sad today?"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked her eyes.

"You're sad… and quiet…quieter than you usually are," Inuyasha said with a blink of his honey colored eyes. Kagome ducked her head and felt her eyes mist over for the umpteenth time that day. "Kagome…?"

"Nothing's wrong," Kagome forced out, her mouth and voice quivering. Inuyasha was unconvinced and he made a small noise in the back of his throat that proved his disapproval of her sorry excuse. "Sango's just…"

"Sango? What's wrong with Sango?" Inuyasha questioned. "She seemed distant, too, come to think of it," he murmured to himself and then watched in silence as a tear fell behind the bangs that hid the eyes of the girl and splash across the table. "Kagome?" he questioned.

"Sango's mad at me." Kagome felt her shoulders quivering and she sniffed. "She hates me…"

"Kagome… don't—"

"And it's my fault she's angry," Kagome sobbed softly. "She thinks that I've forgotten about her…"

"Kagome, I…"

"She hates me!" Kagome repeated and buried her head in her hands and began to sob, allowing all the pent up stress and sadness within her to come gushing out in front of this boy. "She really, truly hates me!" She bawled feebly and tried fruitlessly to get rid of the tears leaking from her eyes.

Inuyasha stood up silently. "Where is Sango now…?"

"Huh?" Kagome sniffed, having no idea why he wanted to know. "Math… in the portable…"

But before Kagome could finish, Inuyasha had turned on his heel and was walking briskly towards the door. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked, her voice wavering from emotion.

Inuyasha turned to her and smiled charmingly. "I'll be right back," he said quietly and gave her a reassuring nod of his head. "I've got something I need to."

-

Sango sighed as she finished her homework problem and moved onto the next one. She felt like crap, to put it lightly. Despite her anger and her depression involving her best friend, she couldn't help but feel she was being cruel to the poor girl. _'She needs someone to lean on… and even though I don't trust Inuyasha, she certainly does.'_ Sango snorted. _'But she gives up her trust way too easily._'

The silence of her classroom was shattered when the door in the back of the room flew open and the said boy of her thoughts appeared in the doorway. The class turned and stared at them in surprise, including Jenny and the teacher, as the boy marched towards Sango, grasped her hand and pulled her from the classroom.

"What the…? What are you doing?" Sango demanded and pounded on his arm, but he refused to let go.

"Office needs you," he lied, lifting his voice loud enough for her teacher to hear. Dragging her from the classroom he moved in the opposite direction of the office.

"Where the hell are you taking me? Let go!" Sango demanded.

"You made her cry."

His cold voice stilled her next fisted punch to his bicep, and she stared at him in stunned surprise. "Who?"

"Kagome," he snapped and came to a halt, turning angry eyes towards her. He was angry at her, that much was clear and was a very large understatement. "You made your fucking best friend cry. Do you care?"

Sango felt her heart stop as his angry golden eyes turned towards him, ablaze with the molten lava within his orbs. "Y-yes…"

"Then you're coming with me," he said darkly and dragged her none too gently towards the classroom he and Kagome had been in originally. Sango didn't protest as she allowed the boy to drag her, though his grip loosened when she agreed.

"I didn't mean to make her cry."

"You should have thought about that before you sent your already low-esteemed best friend into the delusion you hated her," he said curtly, no sympathy for the brunette he held in his voice. He moved steadily as he approached the classroom. "And I hope that when I bring you to her you'll apologize."

Sango sighed gently. She couldn't argue with the fact that Kagome deserved an apology for the way she acted. _'I just… don't want her to get hurt…'_ she thought feebly as Inuyasha grasped the door handle and threw it open.

-

_Author's notes:_ It has been decided. This story shall be extended and is being extended to at least twenty four chapters (plus or minus a few…)

And my first cliffhanger! Well, it's not the biggest one in the world, but whatever. So, until next time!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Nine**

-

"Kagome?" Sango questioned and the girl looked up in surprise, staring at her best friend. A small sniffle was the only sound in the room as Inuyasha coolly pushed Sango gently into the room and guided her towards Kagome.

Sango looked back at Inuyasha hesitantly and the look that he gave her told her right away what she had to do. "Kagome…" she murmured.

"Sango?" Kagome questioned and sniffed again, her blue-eyed gaze glancing at Inuyasha before going back to Sango. Silence reigned over the classroom, the two girls staring at one another and Inuyasha leaning against the wall, observing them.

"Kagome… I…" Sango wasn't sure where to begin. Now that she ran it through her head she realized just how horrible she was to her meek and low-esteemed friend. She sighed and fiddled with a long strip of hair that refused to remain tucked behind her head. "I'm sorry," she finally mumbled out the same time Kagome did.

"Why are you sorry?" Sango asked in shock.

Kagome cast a nervous look towards Inuyasha before clearing her throat and telling Sango gently, "Because those things you said… they were true…"

"Oh, Kagome…" Sango began to protest, but Kagome's hand touched hers.

"What you said was right," she murmured out, staring at her desk. "I should have spent more time with you this week…"

Inuyasha shifted awkwardly from his position against the wall as he watched the two girls. Clapping his hands together and clearing his throat, he made sure the two girls had given him full attention. "I'll go wait outside and give you gals some time to yourself, okay?" Sango nodded hesitantly, giving him a dark, penetrating look. She still didn't trust him, that much was obvious. Kagome sent him a grateful look.

He collected his things and smiled. "I'll be outside if you need me," he explained and left the classroom, leaving the two girls alone.

He slunk down the hallway and left the school, finding a picnic table often reserved for summer when students wanted to eat or study outside. He sat down on the wooden table and opened the box Kagome had packed his lunch into. He shifted around the food and pulled out the box of apple juice she'd given him before taking a small sip. His eyes caught a small napkin with a purple marker scribbled over it.

Raising an eyebrow, he grasped the white napkin and unfolded it, revealing Kagome's handwriting. He smirked at the small gesture the girl had made and read the note she'd written him. "Happy Valentine's Day," he read softly to himself. "I hope you enjoy your lunch. Kagome." Short and simple, but undeniably sweet.

Smirking and refolding the napkin, he stuffed it into his pocket to save and unwrapped the sandwich she'd made him. "Inuyasha!" a voice interrupted him just when he was about to take a bite out of the delicious smelling lunch.

He glanced up and was a little disappointed to see that it was three of Naraku's friends -his old friends- Hiten, his brother Manten, and Musou, Naraku's cousin. They walked towards him and stood in a semicircle, surrounding the picnic table he'd been sitting on. Inuyasha munched on his food and pointedly ignored them.

"What are you doing sitting out here all by your lonesome?" Hiten said with a small smirk, mocking him with his words. Inuyasha shrugged apathetically.

Manten observed the box of food he held in one hand and the sandwich he held in the other. "You made that?"

Inuyasha shook his head, wishing they'd leave.

"Then who?" Musou questioned, a charming face smiling up at him with dimples. Inuyasha wondered idly why he was even friends with Naraku… He wondered why anyone was friends with him.

"I bet it was Kagome," Hiten hissed loudly and Inuyasha's eyes darted to him. "Why don't you come sit with us, Inuyasha? You must be bored, sitting out here all alone."

"No thank you," Inuyasha said politely and chewed thoughtfully on a carrot stick. He suppressed the anger building within him as he stared pointedly at his old friends. "I much prefer being out here alone." He hoped they'd take the hint.

Either they didn't or they just chose to ignore his unspoken request of their dismissal.

"So, where's your little puppy?" Hiten said with a small smirk, referring to Kagome.

Inuyasha tensed and turned golden eyes towards the black haired boy. "Isn't she always trailing after you like a lost dog?"

"No, she doesn't." Inuyasha's voice came out curt and warningly as he glared at Hiten. "_Kagome_ is busy with her friend."

Hiten smirked wickedly. "Busy?" Hiten detected a sexual innuendo, and Inuyasha didn't like it. He didn't like the way they radiated confidence, it was aggravating. He growled softly, or what sounded like a growl.

"Shut up," Inuyasha barked, his anger leaving him in small threads. He grasped the last thread of his sanity tightly as he tried to maintain his control. Hiten continued to smirk and look overconfident, like someone did when they were keeping a secret from you and they'd come over to gloat about it. Hiten was certainly gloating, and it was annoying Inuyasha to no end.

"Oh, so possessive over your little whore, huh?" Manten said with a laugh quickly followed by his elder brother. The chubby boy's laugh sounded like a choking pig.

"I said shut up," Inuyasha growled dangerously, his voice quiet and strained; like the calm right before the storm that Inuyasha was obviously holding back in an attempt to retain composure.

"We heard you," Hiten laughed and his eyes glittered with mirth. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" He asked when Inuyasha frowned deeply and had a murderous looking his eyes. "Cat got your tongue?" he laughed softly, aware of what Inuyasha's name translated into and jabbing at him with sad phrase.

Inuyasha didn't grace the question with an answer. He only growled warningly. Hiten laughed again.

"Really, Inuyasha, I don't understand why you're doing this. Who would want to be hanging around such an ugly little bitch?" Hiten asked with a dark chuckle.

Inuyasha sat tensely on his table. "Hiten," he growled out, the word sounding like poison on his tongue. The dark voice caused Hiten to look startled for just a moment. "Shut the hell up. Now."

Hiten snorted with laughter. "What you going to do? Fight me? How pathetic."

"If I have to."

"So your stupid little whore can't fight her own battles? She has to have scary-looking, girly-looking Inuyasha save her?" Hiten turned towards his buddies for support in the matter, and they all laughed. With a nod, Hiten turned back to Inuyasha and scrunched himself up. When he spoke, his voice was a poor imitation of a girl.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Hiten squeaked out and made himself purposefully shiver. "Save me because I'm too much of a fat cow to do it myself, please help me!"

All resolve within Inuyasha snapped. His golden eyes narrowed and, throwing aside his lunch, he launched himself off the bench and slammed the heel of his foot into Hiten's face. The boy screeched in surprise and fell to the ground with the silver haired boy on top of him.

Manten and Musou jumped in surprise but quickly ran to their friend's aid. As the two boys approached, the murderous eyes of Inuyasha snapped towards them and they stopped in their tracks, staring in apparent fear at the growling boy. Inuyasha ground his foot into Hiten's face and smirked as a strangled screech of pain left the boy's lips. He lifted his foot only to give a swift kick to Hiten's head, nicking his ear with the toe of his shoes.

Growling in satisfaction, for the most part, Inuyasha stood up straighter and jumped off him and onto the picnic bench.

"Damn it, Inuyasha, what's your problem?" Hiten demanded, blood trickling from his nose. Fingers dabbed at the bleeding appendage and he turned angry eyes towards the boy. "That hurt," he cursed and called Inuyasha many fluent words that would make a sailor blush. His own almost-red eyes were murderous as they burned with fury. Inuyasha met his gaze evenly, the amber eyes darkened in his anger.

Inuyasha growled and glared warningly at Musou and Manten when they made a move towards him. They both froze again. The look in his eyes was petrifying. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Naraku, you shit bags," he growled out darkly. "You may insult me all you like but you will _not_ do anything to Kagome. Taunts or otherwise."

"God," Hiten's voice droned out, sounding muffled and flimsy from the blood clogging his nose. "Why are you getting so worked up over a little-"

Before Hiten could finish his sentence, Inuyasha was at him again, straddling his stomach as he threw punch after punch against the boy's face. Fury ignited in his dark amber eyes as he growled darkly, lips drawn back to reveal slightly pointed canines. Punch after punch flew as Manten and Musou fruitlessly tried to pull Inuyasha off of the fallen boy.

A hand touched his shoulder and he turned and lashed out at it, sending Musou back into Manten, knocking them against the picnic table. The deadly gaze he held stared from them back down to Hiten, whose lips and nose were both bleeding by now. He smirked cruelly at the face before him.

"That hurt?" he asked and smirked at his former friend. Hiten struggled to choke something out but blood was caught in his throat. "Didn't think so," he threw another punch, smearing his knuckles with blood.

Manten made to go and tackle Inuyasha, but the boy was up like a bolt of lightening and charging towards him. Manten squeaked in surprise as Inuyasha's bloody fist dug into the fat boy's stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

"You're all going to pay for even looking at her," he laughed harshly, his eyes shining dangerously with the cruel amusement he received from throwing the punches.

-

"I'm sorry, Sango!" Kagome said and forced the tears from her eyes. "I really shouldn't have spent so much time as I did."

"I had no right to treat you the way I did, Kagome, so stop apologizing," Sango said gently, feeling guilt wash over her in waves. She'd been jealous of her friend and of Inuyasha. They'd been so friendly with each other and he'd been so kind with her. Her jealousy and her worry for her best friend had combined together to create her sour mood. She was shocked that her best friend had actually accepted her apology. She was even more surprised to see that her friend was apologizing to _her_, someone who certainly did not deserve one.

"I promise I'll stop spending time with Inuyasha and spend more time with you," Kagome gushed out quickly and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. Though Sango was slightly relieved to hear that Kagome would start avoiding Inuyasha, she shook her head. No, it was too selfish of her. She'd already been horrible as it was.

She'd always had Kagome to herself. Kagome had always been the one she'd protected. Sango was always the one that protected her. That was the way things worked. She loved her best friend endlessly. They'd known each other since forever and Sango felt a fierce protectiveness for Kagome. Especially ever since middle school, when Kagome hadn't had the greatest experiences.

With the sudden arrival of Inuyasha Cohen and the sudden eagerness he'd presented when it came to taking care of Kagome, Sango had witnessed her first ever jealous-violent streak. She'd wanted to hurt Inuyasha. He was stealing away her best friend simply because Kagome was a clumsy girl who'd happened to run into him.

What good, possessive, and caring friend wouldn't have cared for Kagome's well-being? Kagome gave away her trust very easily and was often hurt, as demonstrated in the past. Kagome was prone to handing over her trust to the first person that would actually sit down and talk to her. She was a gullible and trusting fool who got herself hurt far more than she needed to be.

'_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me,'_ as the saying goes, but Kagome was known for her bleeding heart, her inability to turn her back on those who were caring towards her. Anyone could march up to her and plaster on a smile and act like prince charming and Kagome would fall right into his clutches like a fly to a swatter.

And, then… Inuyasha's eyes.

No matter how startlingly beautiful, not matter how angelic. They were eyes that deceived. Kagome may not have been able to see it, but Sango had. Those gorgeous honey-colored eyes that seemed to stare right past you were perfectly masked to hide something. But what?

Sango could only believe the worst for her best friend. Despite the harshness she'd addressed Kagome with when regarding the boy she spent the last week with, Sango still held firm to her beliefs. Inuyasha was a guy. Inuyasha was a teenaged guy. Inuyasha had cloaked eyes that hid whatever he was really thinking. Inuyasha was a liar.

Sango was concerned.

Her best friend, gullible and easily swayed by a pretty face, was hanging out with a teenaged, hormonal guy with deceiving, hypnotizing eyes. How couldn't she be concerned? No guy was that sweet… and as cruel as it sounded: no guy was that sweet to Kagome.

"No Kagome," Sango finally said, after an internal struggle as she regarded her friend. Despite her dislike for Inuyasha, Sango also trusted Kagome. Despite her bleeding heart, her soft interior, and her easily handed over trust, Sango knew that Kagome had learned a thing or two over the years. Kagome would not be so completely blind. Kagome knew Inuyasha better than Sango. Kagome saw things that Sango didn't. "You don't need to do that."

Kagome looked at her in surprise. Sango smiled and leaned over the table, wrapping her arms around her friend. _'Kagome may be smitten with this guy,' _Sango thought with a small frown as she buried her head in Kagome's shoulder. _'But she's my best friend. And even if she decides to hang out with _him_ more than me, I'll always, always be here for her. No matter what.' _

She smiled and pulled away. Shaking her head again, she smiled at her best friend. "You like Inuyasha. He's your friend. And if he's your friend, then you should be able to hang out with him whenever you'd like. Don't let me stop you."

Kagome beamed brightly and nodded her head. Sango laughed softly.

"Just remember to call once in a while, okay?" Sango asked gently and Kagome nodded again. "Now I've really got to go. Inuyasha pulled me out of my math class!"

Sango waved and darted out the door and back towards her math class, leaving Kagome alone.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as Sango disappeared and the door snapped shut. Collecting her stuff and slinging it over her back, Kagome trotted from the room and in search of Inuyasha. He'd said he'd be outside.

-

Manten and Musou cursed in pain as another roundhouse kick was thrown towards them and they were knocked to the ground by the superb fighting of Inuyasha. He'd been gone for so long they'd forgotten the skills he'd possessed.

He laughed cruelly as Musou fell to one knee and gasped for the air that left his lungs as quickly as they entered. "What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. "Giving up already?"

Hiten stared at him in shock. _'He's… actually enjoying this?'_ His eyes glowed as the cogs in his brain turned. _'Inuyasha wouldn't be enjoying this now… but he would back then. Inuyasha…'_ He smirked to himself. _'Have you gotten lost in the thrill of the fight so quickly?'_

Inuyasha turned towards Hiten, as if sensing his amusement and sent him a cold glare. "What do you find so amusing?" he questioned, his voice rough and dark.

Hiten lay sprawled on the ground, his shirt bunched up in a vain attempt to stop the blood flow from his nose. Inuyasha stalked towards him like a lion and its prey, completely defenseless. Hiten felt dread creep into him, though he dared not show it on his face.

"You, Inuyasha," Hiten said with a superior smirk. Inuyasha growled, not liking the way his adversary looked at him with such arrogance.

"Explain." The one simple word had the darkest command he'd ever heard and Hiten shivered.

"Just like you once were." Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction, but besides that, there was no move from the tall, silver haired boy. "You're enjoying the pain you're causing."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist.

"Leave."

The simple word sent shivers down their spines and Manten and Musou backed up a step. Inuyasha gave them a dark, penetrating glare before he turned towards Hiten.

His dark, golden eyes stared down at him. Fists clenched into tight balls, his amber eyes darkened and narrowed, his back tensed and he pursed his lips.

"Leave," he commanded the boy. "You no longer amuse me," he lied in an attempt to remain dangerous in the three students' eyes. It worked… Manten and Musou looked positively terrified.

Hiten looked up at him and managed to sit up. "God, Inuyasha. Why the hell would you get worked up over some stupid bitch?"

Inuyasha snapped to attention and threw back his leg. Before Hiten could make a move to dodge it, the silver haired boy's foot came slamming into his chest and knocked him to the ground. He coughed and fought to regain the air that the amber-eyed boy had knocked out of him. Inuyasha growled and stuffed his foot into the boy's stomach, grounding his heel.

"Leave," he said for the third time and his voice was tightlipped. The three knew now was the time to leave. Manten and Musou, not daring to go up against Inuyasha, slunk towards Hiten, shouldered his arms and dragged him away, looking very much like kicked puppies.

Inuyasha silently seethed as he watched them go. His head whipped around when he heard the crunch of frozen grass under a foot. His golden eyes widened when he spotted Kagome, staring at him with wide, uncomprehending eyes. Her mouth was parted as she struggled to speak and her hands were clasped together. How much had she seen? He feared the answer.

She quivered and turned her back on him.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured and walked towards her. He reached out a hand to touch her. He felt dread creeping within him. How much exactly had Kagome seen? Did he disgust her now? Had she seen how much he enjoyed the feel of his fist against flesh?

"Liar," she whispered and it ceased Inuyasha's hand.

"What?"

"Y-you told me…" Kagome whimpered out, clenching her hands to her chest for support in some way. Inuyasha tried to touch her shoulder again but she tensed and he stilled his movement. "That you weren't like that. That you didn't do that."

"Do what?" he questioned softly, feeling shame and guilt roll in him like waves at Kagome's words. He knew what, but he wanted to hear it from her, to confirm what his fears told him was the sickening truth. He'd _enjoyed_ beating them up. He wasn't supposed to. He wasn't supposed to make the two most important girls in his life hate him. Kagome surely hated him now, and his bubbie would be so disappointed in him.

He shamefully bowed his head.

"Beat people. Hurt them," Kagome whispered and turned to look at him. A stray tear ran down her cheek and before she could wipe it, Inuyasha's finger trailed up her cheek, taking the moisture with it. She sniffed and lowered her gaze. "You told me that you didn't beat people up." She was so meek, so fearful of his touch.

How could he defend himself? How would Kagome react if she knew he'd acted that way in an attempt to protect her honor? To protect her name? She wouldn't be grateful. She'd be horrified that he'd fight his old friends for her and actually enjoy the pain he caused.

"But, Kagome…" He stopped his attempts to defend his actions when Kagome's arms wrapped around him and held him close. Her head buried in his chest, wiping the moisture in her eyes on his shirt. "Kagome…" he whispered out and encircled his arms around her.

"Why would you do something like that…?" she murmured out against the fabric of his black hoodie. Inuyasha looked down at her softly and ran his hands up and down her back in a comforting manner. She sniffled again and pressed her cheek against his chest. His heartbeat thundered and he knew that she could hear it.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Why would you hurt them like that?" she whispered out feebly and didn't move from his hold. The sound of his heartbeat was comforting and welcoming, and momentarily let her forget what she'd seen. She'd seen almost all of it. She'd been too shocked to say anything, to stop it. She'd been captivated by the lethal look that surged through Inuyasha's eyes. Fascinated, albeit guiltily fascinated, by the way his body moved like fluid when he fought, the passion that he possessed as he moved like a true warrior. Despite her absorption, she was also extremely terrified by the power she saw rippling within Inuyasha.

"They said stuff… about you…" he said, straining his voice and resisting the anger that rose up in his throat like bile. He suppressed a snarl of anger and instead closed his eyes and held her tight. Her hold, in turn, tightened as well and she sniffled again, vainly trying to hold back the tears.

"You hurt them…" Kagome muttered out. "To defend me?" She wasn't sure whether to be scared and angered by it or to be comforted and flattered. She chose a mixture of both. Inuyasha hadn't beaten them out of pleasure, though it seemed to have turned into that. No, he'd done it out of protecting her honor.

Inuyasha paused and tilted his head, looking down at her. "What self-respecting person wouldn't defend the honor of their friend?" His hands came up and gently touched the crown of her head, his palm sliding along the silky texture of her hair.

Her heart fluttered at his words. Sure, they'd known each other for a week and it was only natural that they like each other. How could they spend so much time together otherwise? But this was the first time he'd actually told her that he considered her a friend. Kagome silently glowed.

"But…" Kagome said quietly to herself, her breath coming out in wispy clouds of white as her breath froze. She clenched her blue eyes shut and willed away the feeling of liberation she felt with Inuyasha's words. No matter what the reasons were… he still hurt them. And that was bad, no matter how deserving the receiving end might be. "… I'm so ugly."

"What?" Inuyasha questioned. Under his hat his dog-ears twitched. "Sorry, I didn't hear you." He gave her a concerned look. Kagome had spoken so softly that it was hard for him to hear what she was trying to say.

"Nothing," Kagome said quickly and shook her head. "Never mind." Inuyasha looked skeptical and would have protested the girl's silence when, in the distance, the school bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

Her hands came up and grasped his right hand, where blood still smeared the knuckles. She looked at it remorsefully, a painful reminder of what he'd just done a few moments ago. She looked over him, searching for injuries, but the boy was unscathed. She stared in wonderment at his perfectly fine body.

He smiled lightly, his golden eyes lowered. "I've done a lot of fighting in my life. They were amateurs."

Kagome nodded her head.

Sighing, Inuyasha released himself from Kagome's hold, but held her hand gently as he pulled her towards the picnic table. He collected his stuff and sadly stared at his lunchbox, which was still pretty much full. He turned and smiled at Kagome delicately before stuffing it into his backpack.

"I'll eat it later," he promised and Kagome nodded, silently beaming that the boy enjoyed her food.

They were about to retreat, when Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. "Kagome…?"

Kagome paused and glanced at him, trying her hardest not to lock eyes with his. She was afraid of what she'd see.

"I want you to know," he said quietly, almost sounding ashamed. If he was, he hid it well. "That I will never do anything to you like I did just now." She looked at him in surprise. "I will never raise my hands towards you."

It was such a powerful promise. Of course, she'd never doubted that Inuyasha would protect her and not hurt her. But still, hearing it from him reassured her and she smiled shyly before nodding.

"Thank you," she murmured.

His hand grasped hers again and he began pulling her towards their next class. His rough and calloused hand, though cold from sitting out here, was comforting as it slid against her pale, soft one. She looked down at their conjoined hands. His much larger and tanner one almost completely covered the petite, pale hand of her own. She smiled shyly as they dodged their way in between students and made their way towards their block classroom. Kagome felt her heart thunder as people cast them glances, some curious and others dirty, before turning a corner and entering their classroom.

Inuyasha lead her to her seat and helped her set up before sitting back and boasting proudly, "There, got you here safe and sound." He seemed delighted with himself and who was Kagome to ruin his fun and say that she'd accidentally stubbed her toe in the doorway?

Kagome laughed quietly. "Yeah."

"Be right back," he promised and retreated to the back of the room, where a sink was installed. He quickly washed away the blood that had crusted over on his hands and rinsed them with soap, trying to get rid of the scent of Hiten's blood. He snarled quietly to himself.

'_I'm just glad that Kagome's so forgiving…'_ he thought to himself and smiled. _'I'd hate to lose her.'_

That thought surprised him and he stopped thinking about it.

-

Block moved slowly, as it always did. American history failed to capture Kagome's interest, especially when it came to the industrial revolution in America. She'd learned about the industrial revolution in Europe last year and they were essentially the same thing. So why bother learning it again? Because her school system sucked.

She rested her head in her hand and sighed.

"Class," their teacher interrupted them before the bell rang, signaling the first half of the block was nearly complete. "We'll be changing seats next period, so pack everything up and be back in here by one fifteen."

The bell rang and the majority of the class dashed outside, a handful of students went to the corners to play hacky sack, and the rest loitered about, collecting into groups and clusters at random table groups. Kagome lifted herself from her seat and trailed over to Rin and Inuyasha. Rin smiled in greeting and swished her legs as she sat on her table. Inuyasha leaned casually against the table and smiled at Kagome.

"Hi, Kagome!" Rin beamed. "Guess what you're doing in IB biology today."

Kagome blinked her eyes. "How would you know?"

"I had it earlier today." Rin grinned proudly. "You're doing a lab on osmosis in red onions."

"Terrific," Kagome said sarcastically. "I hate labs."

"Then why did you take a two year course of science?" Inuyasha questioned with a light smile.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know," she admitted and Inuyasha laughed again.

"Well, I also know what we're doing in art today," Rin bubbled to Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You have that earlier, too?"

"No, stupid. If I did I wouldn't be going sixth period," Rin joked and stuck out her tongue.

Kagome watched the two as they exchanged comebacks and bickered with one another. She giggled softly and tucked hair behind her ear, watching them as they continued to jokingly argue with one another.

"We're drawing zodiac signs," Rin finally said with a confident sniff. Inuyasha's nose twitched. "Luckily for you, Inuyasha, it's in any style we want, so you can use your skills at making abstract crap and make it look nice."

Inuyasha laughed. "Abstract is a brilliant way to express yourself without having to worry about expectations. Everyone's expecting crap." He laughed again. "Got you there, Rin."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Well, anyways, we're supposed to draw a picture of our zodiac."

"Uh… Okay…" Inuyasha said with a shrug. "What sign are you?"

Rin beamed brightly. "Gemini," she said with a smile. "And my birthday's on June thirteenth, so I better see presents from both of you." She laughed to show she was joking.

"I'm Capricorn," Kagome added in with a small smile.

"That means you just had a birthday recently, huh, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded her head. "Happy belated birthday," Rin and Inuyasha said in unison. Kagome smiled and giggled at her two friends.

"What about you, Inuyasha? Please dispel the mystery of your birth date," Rin said with an overdramatic wave of her hand as she continued to kick her legs about.

"Scorpio," Inuyasha beamed. "Born November second."

"God, you're old," Rin declared and Inuyasha laughed and shook his head, sending tumbles of silver hair to whip his face. He self-consciously slid his beanie hat further down his head. "But seriously, that's an early birthday," she said with a snort. Inuyasha chuckled again.

"How about you, Kagome? You're a Capricorn, but when's your birthday?" Rin questioned, continuing to kick her legs and almost hit Kagome in the process. "Let me guess. Last week?"

"Rin, that's not Capricorn," Inuyasha reminded her. "That was Aquarius."

"You know too much about the zodiac," Rin scoffed.

Inuyasha was about to respond with a witty comeback when Kagome cut them off. "January first."

Inuyasha blinked his eyes and tilted his head to the side, a gentle smile on his lips. "New Years Day?" Kagome nodded her head and Inuyasha's smile widened. "That's cool."

Kagome smiled shyly and nodded her head. The bell rang and the students moved back to their designated seats. Kagome's eyes kept glancing over at Inuyasha as the teacher called out names and touched a chair where that student would be sitting. Kagome stood slowly when her name was called and was pleased when Rin was assigned to her table. Smiling at the girl, she was pleased that the other two sitting at her table weren't complete jerks and would actually get their work done when a group assignment was given. Inuyasha was situated two table groups away, but within speaking distance, should the need arise. Of course, Kagome would be too embarrassed to talk to him over the table of three that separated them.

-

"What does the Scorpio sign look like?" Inuyasha questioned Rin when sixth period art rolled around.

"How should I know? I'm the twins, not the scorpion," Rin said with a roll of her eyes. She gestured to the front of the room. "There are zodiac books our teacher left out for reference. Go look at some of those."

Nodding his head, Inuyasha trotted to the front of the class and plucked a book off the top of the pile. Moving back to the counter he was working at with Rin, Inuyasha sat down on his stool and leafed through the pages. He sighed as he located the page dedicated to the water sign of the Scorpion and read it dismissively. He didn't know much about zodiac except where each sign fell on the calendar, but found the book interesting.

Rin glanced at the boy after about ten minutes of leafing through the book and not drawing. "Find the meaning of life in there or what?" Rin asked sarcastically and Inuyasha laughed.

"It's just interesting. I don't know too much about the zodiac," Inuyasha confessed.

"Read to me about Gemini," Rin bubbled out as she scribbled on her paper, crumbled it up and threw it into the wastebasket below their counter.

"Gemini is the sign of the twins, which rule duality and partnership. Twins are born with the gift of gab, ideas, and salesmanship-whether it is of a product or of themselves. Words get them into trouble- and out of trouble. Gemini is a masculine and mutable sign, and this makes them very adaptable and intellectual. They despise stagnation of any kind and thrive for circulation and movement (like their element Air). Mercury is the planet of communication, and it rules this sign. Freedom and space is a must. They are lively, witty, trendy, and let us not forget... charming! Gemini rules the arms, shoulders and lungs - which can make them prone to respiratory ailments and carpal tunnel syndrome. Their best mates are Libra, Virgo and Sagittarius."

"Huh." Rin thought this over before smiling and nodding. "Cool. Do Scorpio now."

Inuyasha grinned cheekily and flipped through the pages, searching for his sign.

"Scorpio is the sign of the scorpion. They are magnetic, forceful, sexual, and psychic. Once a scorpion has stung you, it's hard to get them out of your skin. Scorpions are incredibly passionate, persistent, and intense. Pluto, the planet of transformations and regenerative forces in life, rules this sign. Scorpio is a female water sign and is fixed, which creates a very determined person with great power. The Water element of their strong emotions runs deep and powerful. Some Scorpions are known for being terribly secretive, insanely jealous, or even violent. Their best romantic matches are Capricorn, Pieces and Leo."

"Oh," Rin grinned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I know somebody who's a Capricorn."

"Be quiet, Rin." Inuyasha grinned, blushing lightly.

"Read about Capricorn. Let's learn about Kagome," Rin said and whipped long hair behind her shoulder. Inuyasha obeyed and turned the pages.

"Capricorn is symbolized by the goat. The ruling planet is Saturn, the planet of limitations and discipline, and their element is earth, making them grounding, responsible, caring, organized, smart, and family oriented. Capricorns are often excellent in matters of business. They are extremely protective of their loved ones and belongings, but they have a tendency to over think things and worry too much. They are very stubborn, especially when they think you know best, but with this come a great passion for all things. Capricorn seem as though their feet are planted firmly on the ground, yet it can seem as if life just passing them by. Their best romantic matches are Taurus, Scorpio, and Leo."

"Okay, I'm bored now," Rin declared, turned on her stool and started drawing two twins in the center of her new sheet of paper. Inuyasha chuckled and continued to read over Kagome's personality traits.

'_She's kind of like that… but then she isn't. Oh well, zodiac is a bunch of crap anyway,'_ Inuyasha decided and turned back to his sheet of paper. He sketched idly and sighed.

After about half of an hour, he looked down and stared in shock at the goat he'd drawn instead of scorpion. He quickly hid the sheet from Rin's eyes.

-

Kagome gently pealed off a slim layer of the red onion in the bowl of water, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she realized that the sordid smell of onion would be on her fingers for a while. Her blue eyes glanced at her lab partner and cousin, Kikyou, as she leaned against their lab station and set up the microscope. Finding the slide, she slowly placed the red cell onto the slide, grasped the eyedropper and placed two drops of water onto it before slipping on the cover slide. Sighing gently, she straightened and glanced at Kikyou.

Kikyou wrinkled her nose and grasped the slide before sliding it under the magnifying lenses on their school's microscope. "I hate labs," she muttered as she adjusted the view and switched to high power.

"That makes two of us," Kagome agreed as she wiped her wet hands on a paper towel.

"Likewise," Ayame and Colby voiced from the other side of the lab station they shared. The red head beamed. A few weeks ago, before the seating arrangements had been moved, Ayame had been Kagome's lab partner and had been very nice to the girl. Colby had been in her P.E. classes in freshmen and sophomore year.

"Especially this completely pointless lab," Kikyou scoffed as she peered into the microscope's ocular and started drawing a diagram of the plant cell. "We already know how osmosis will affect this damn onion." Kikyou wasn't a big fan of biology but was even worse at chemistry and physics, causing her to take this class instead.

"Indeed," Colby muttered as he, too, started adjusting his microscope and copying down what he saw in his field of view. He glanced up at Kagome and Kikyou. "What did you say for your hypothesis?"

"That if the onion cell is dipped in a sugar solution," Kikyou drawled out evenly with a wave of her hand as she started labeling her first of three diagrams. "The cell will shrink due to the hypertonic environment outside."

"Sure that's right?" Ayame questioned.

"No," Kagome returned and the four laughed.

"So, Kagome." Kikyou decided to change the subject from the morbid topic of biology labs and onto more 'pressing' matters. She took out the slide and added three drops of sucrose solution before replacing it under the microscope. She'd have to wait a few minutes before osmosis took affect. "Anything special for Valentine's Day happening?"

Kagome remembered the rose and scarf Inuyasha had given her. The card was tucked away safely in her planner and her scarf crammed into her backpack. The rose he'd given her had been handled carefully throughout the entire day. She'd periodically place it tenderly in her backpack, only to check it every five minutes to make sure it was okay.

Kagome shook her head and smiled. No sense in telling them how romantic Inuyasha could be. "Nope."

-

_Author's notes:_ (Uses flames to toast marshmallows) Another chapter for you, longer than last chapter. Anyways, thank you all for your support. Love you all to bits.

_Beta's notes: _(uses flames to burn Styrofoam and watch it melt) the ozone layer: nuuuu, I thought you loved me! TT;

**Fanart:**

Kagome and Inuyasha:  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)15426136


	10. Chapter Ten

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Ten**

* * *

Snow crunched under his boots as he made his way towards Kagome's apartment. Halfway through sixth period it had started to snow outside and it hadn't let up until well past dark. Needless to say, the world was shrouded in a thick layer of snow and Inuyasha was caught in the middle of it. Having replaced his converse for his hiking boots in order to have better traction along the icy sidewalks, Inuyasha zipped up his jacket further.

_'Comfort over fashion, I always say,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he flipped his scarf over his shoulder. _'Wait, I never say that. Whatever. It's too damn cold for me to argue with myself.' _

Snow crunched behind him and the silver haired boy paused, the delicate hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He turned slowly and was met with the steady gaze of Naraku. If Inuyasha was surprised to see him, he didn't show it. He remained cool and collected.

"You enjoyed it," Naraku said as a greeting and without preamble. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Enjoyed what? The snow?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure. I love snow."

"No." Naraku shook his head and smirked. "Making Hiten scream. Making him bleed. You enjoyed it." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Inuyasha shivered, and not from the cold.

"I did not," Inuyasha lied. Guilt swam within him. Not only had he actually enjoyed the pain he'd caused, he'd laughed about it. And to make matters worse, Kagome had seen him bloody his fists and laugh at the pain he caused. He frowned and turned on his heel, making way towards Kagome's apartment building.

Naraku caught up with him and walked slowly beside him. "I take it that you will not be rejoining our group," Naraku said as casually as one could when discussing the weather. He left all emotion from his voice as the two walked. Inuyasha clenched his fists within the pockets of his jacket. He nodded curtly.

"I have no desire to return to that part of my life," Inuyasha said sternly. He'd said that a lot lately and he wished that Naraku would receive the hint and leave him in peace. He no longer wished to be the way he had been. That brief moment yesterday when he felt the thrill of blood surging through his veins as he relished in the feel of fist against flesh had been exhilarating, but as the adrenaline ebbed away to nothing, he was left with the everlasting wave of cold that swept over him in his guilt.

His mind's eye flashed to the images of Kagome, her wide blue eyes staring at him silently, her mouth moving but no sound leaving the beautiful pink lips. The way she had looked at him -like he was a wild animal in a zoo- had been too much for him.

And what probably had been the worst was when she let it go. That look in her diamond blue eyes as they stared at him, numb with emotion, had been too much. But when she'd chosen to store it away at the back of her mind had ripped him apart. _'You can never forget these things'_ he'd told himself that night. _'You cannot forget the look of fear in their eyes… the look of fear in her eyes. You… can… never… forget…'_

"You didn't seem to think so yesterday," Naraku chuckled without mirth, unknowingly speaking the thoughts that haunted Inuyasha's mind like an invisible ghost.

Inuyasha stopped and turned towards him with angry golden eyes. He stared at Naraku darkly but he refused to back off. He met the boy's gaze evenly, a cocky smirk upon his lips. He knew. They both knew. "What do you want?"

"You know the rule about leaving?" Naraku questioned him, dark reddish brown eyes staring down at the amber-eyed boy. Inuyasha drew back his lips in a sneer.

"Yes."

Naraku nodded his head and smirked cruelly. "Good. Meet us at Pine Lake park at sunset. Come alone and tell no one of where you're going." If anyone had been listening in they would have scolded Inuyasha for his next answer.

Inuyasha brushed past Naraku, bumping shoulders harshly and waved a hand. "Whatever."

* * *

"Good morning," Kagome greeted softly when she opened the door to Inuyasha. He smiled and nodded his head before stepping inside and removing his shoes. "One moment," she said apologetically and ran away inside the apartment, doubtlessly to her own room. Inuyasha stood awkwardly in the foyer before moving towards the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi was there to greet him and smiled warmly in greeting.

"Hello, Inuyasha." She smiled gently, a warm motherly smile. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, ma'am, thank you," Inuyasha sighed and accepted the plate of eggs and toast she handed him. Truth be told, he was not fine; he was dreading tonight. Golden eyes flickered towards the door Kagome had disappeared behind before he poked at an egg and slipped it into his mouth. He sighed gently and chewed on the food. What was he going to do? He knew the rules; he'd helped make them with Naraku after they'd watched all those movies together. He'd never even considered he'd be the one having to be part of the conclusion.

He blinked is eyes and ran a hand over his head, removing his hat. Ever since Kagome's grandfather had made a big deal about no hats when eating, he'd made sure that his hat was removed at all meals. Dog ears twitched underneath unruly locks of hair that he'd forgotten to comb before leaving for Kagome's apartment.

He felt eyes on him and glanced up. Mrs. Higurashi eyed the dog ears on top of his head. When he sent her a questioning look she shook her head and smiled apologetically, a blush of embarrassment peppering across her cheeks. "I'm sorry. It's just a shock every time I see them."

Inuyasha nodded his head and offered a tiny smile. "It's fine… I get that a lot." Not really, though. Minus Kagome's family and Naraku, no one knew of his dog ears outside of his family.

Mrs. Higurashi didn't seem satisfied or convinced by Inuyasha's lethargic tone, but allowed the subject to drop as she prepared a plate for Kagome when the girl entered the room. She trotted over to Inuyasha and sat down on the stool beside him. She offered a tentative smile before eating her food.

The two teenagers sat in silence, shrouding the apartment in a steady silence only broken when Mrs. Higurashi loaded the dishwasher or when Kagome's cat, Buyo, started yowling for food.

As the two students left and made their way towards school, Kagome noted the way Inuyasha nervously looked around, as if expecting someone to be standing there. "Everything okay?" she asked, worried. Ever since yesterday, Kagome had found a strange protectiveness for Inuyasha fall over her- even though she was perfectly aware Inuyasha was able to protect and care for himself.

Inuyasha looked at her absently, golden eyes swimming with emotions. "Yes," he said after a short pause, nodded his head and looked away.

Kagome wasn't convinced and they both knew it, but she didn't pester or press the issue. She looked at him quietly and licked parched lips. She wanted to reassure him; she didn't like how fidgety he was, nor the way he seemed to tense at the simplest sound.

Kagome felt a lump form in her throat as they came to a stop at a crosswalk. The giant red hand flashed, signaling they'd just missed the crossing, but they didn't move to dash across the street. Cars passed them as they made right and left turns. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and felt her heart thunder and her hands grow sweaty. She knew something that often gave her reassurance when something plagued her mind, but the thought of doing it to Inuyasha made her feel nervous. Very nervous…

Wiping her hands on the pleats of her skirt she swallowed her nervousness and grasped his hand, which hung loosely at his side. They both jumped in surprise. Inuyasha's thoughts were shattered when he felt a small, dainty hand touch his and wrap cold fingers around his own.

Kagome refused to look Inuyasha in the eye. She kept her gaze down and at her feet. A blush sprung over her cheeks as she nervously tried to keep her breathing even. Her heart continued to speed in her chest and she gulped down the troublesome lump in her throat that seemed content in suffocating her.

Inuyasha glanced down at the hand that cupped his and a small, hesitant smile spread over his lips. Squeezing her hand comfortably, he led the way across the street when the sign of a stick figure walking flashed on.

He stretched out his long legs so that he only stepped on the white lines, dodging the pavement in between them and laughed. "If you step only on the white lines while crossing and make a wish it will come true," he explained when Kagome gave him a hesitant look. She was extremely grateful that no cars were around to see their intertwined hands and Inuyasha's vivacious way of moving. "Really," he insisted when Kagome seemed skeptical.

Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled. "Just like wishing on a star?"

"Oh, hell no. Wishing on a star is complete bullshit. Now walking on only white lines- that's true," Inuyasha insisted with a brilliant grin. Kagome stared at him for a moment before she became aware that his particular grin was rather contagious.

"So what did you wish for?" Kagome questioned when they made it across the street.

Inuyasha tilted his head and squeezed her hand, surfacing a blush on her cheeks. He grinned dazzlingly at her and shook his head. "Now then," he said mysteriously, his golden eyes twinkling. "If I told you it wouldn't come true."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Inuyasha said gravely, giving her a serious look before cracking a smile again.

* * *

"So what are we supposed to be doing for this project?" Inuyasha asked in a bored tone as he leaned his head against the palm of his hand, leaning forward and inspecting the sheet of paper Kagome was writing on.

Kagome glanced up at him and smiled tenderly, though it went unnoticed by Inuyasha who stared at Kagome's handwriting like they were having a meaningful conversation. "We have to explain Spain's role during the Renaissance."

"Okay…"

"In Spanish of course."

"Well, damn," Inuyasha cursed and ignored the warning Mr. Kyo shot his way. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles absently and didn't notice Kagome cringe at the sickening sound. He tapped his tongue along his two front teeth and hummed in thought as the cogs in his brain turned and he plotted how to do this assignment.

Finally, he shrugged. "Good times."

Kagome glanced at him and smiled shyly. "Hm."

* * *

"Something the matter?" Sango's partner asked on the other side of the room. Sango looked at Inuyasha and Kagome absently, watching the way Kagome would laugh after Inuyasha would say something. She didn't miss the way that Kagome would smile tenderly at him when he wasn't looking and he'd smile warmly at her when she had her head ducked over her work.

"No," Sango lied.

She shouldn't be jealous of her friend. She should be happy for her. In a way she was, but she was also jealous of Inuyasha. He was making Kagome happy… he was breaking her from her shell.

She was eternally grateful to Inuyasha for doing that, but at the same time she wished she was the one doing it and not the golden-eyed boy.

"Whatever you say," her partner said absently.

* * *

Sango let out a small, triumphant screech as she slammed the birdie down towards the other side of the net and Miroku returned it with a small battle cry of his own.

It was second period racquet sports, and Sango was in a game of wits with Miroku. Granted, badminton wasn't much in the wits department, but still. Usually the two were partners, but today there was an uneven number of teams leaving Sango and Miroku to play against each other while Shippou, the odd one out, watched with a bored expression.

To tell the truth, Sango had not been too keen on having Miroku as a partner. Sure, they were friends and they got along great, but there was still the underlying mayhem that was Miroku's wandering hands. Granted, the boy had calmed down halfway through sophomore year, but during freshmen year and the first half of tenth grade he'd been a little monster. However, he'd seemed to have calmed down this year with only mild instances when he was a pervert, as is typical of normal hormonal teenaged guys.

"Shippou," Miroku whined as he missed the birdie when Sango returned it. "Why aren't you in here helping me kick Sango's ass?"

Shippou glanced up from the book he'd been reading. "I'm studying for my driver's test," he said simply.

"Oh," Sango said brightly and smiled. "Are you taking the written today?" When Shippou nodded, Sango frowned. "Remember to know stuff on the bicyclists…"

Shippou nodded again.

Miroku sighed and melodramatically through his racquet up over his head and stared at the ceiling. "Why does Sango destroy my delicate reputation?" he questioned the ceiling of their gym.

Sango gave Miroku a dry look. "What reputation? That you're a moron? Because I can assure you, Miroku, you're not doing anything that can question that reputation."

"Har har," Miroku said dryly and cracked his neck when he straightened his head. "I meant the reputation of being a kick-ass badminton player."

"Sorry, you suck," Sango declared as she slammed the birdie into Miroku's chest. The small thing didn't hurt, but Miroku still let out a small 'ow' out of reflex. "Wimp," Sango joked teasingly and Miroku cracked a grin.

"Perhaps, but I'm your wimp, Sango," Miroku said as he dove under the net and scooped up Sango into his arms, causing a screech to erupt from the girl. Shippou glanced up at them and rolled his eyes before returning to his driver's manual. He was glad his partner was sick today…

"Let go of me, you weirdo!" Sango declared and kicked her leg against his thigh. Miroku laughed and set her down when their PE teacher glanced at them from across the gym, peering at them over the funny pages of the Tuesday newspaper.

"You two are such children," Shippou muttered.

"Said the peanut gallery," Miroku returned as he waltzed back to his side of the court, doing a limbo under the net and sufficiently cracking his back and earning a cringe from Sango.

"Whatever," Shippou muttered and stared at the information provided about parallel parking.

* * *

Math class was boring. But it was always boring, so this wasn't a newfound discovery that particularly shocked Inuyasha. The said boy fiddled with a red pen, tipping his head back and trying to balance it on his nose while their teacher described the benefits of math in the real world.

Kagome glanced at him from her seat on the other side of the room and stifled a giggle that leapt into her throat. Inuyasha hummed slowly and yawned, sufficiently dropping the pen into his lap.

He frowned at the writing utensil as if it had done him personal harm before declaring, "This class is a complete waste of my time!"

Silence fell over the teacher as the class erupted into fits of laughter. Random outbursts were always happily and eagerly accepted by the teenagers, especially during their math class.

"Inuyasha," the teacher said calmly, her lips quirked downwards. "Perhaps it would be too much to ask that you sit still and take your feet off of your desk?"

Said feet were removed from said desk and Inuyasha gave the teacher his best smile. "Oh come on now, ma'am, certainly even you can safely say that I bring joy and love into this classroom at every instant."

The teacher pursed her lips and turned on her heel, returning her attention back to the white board, ignoring the silver haired boy. Inuyasha turned his head and smiled at Kagome when he saw that she was laughing.

Class continued on as normal.

* * *

They sat just outside the cafeteria, resting their backs against the wall halfway down the hallway as they feasted on their lunch. Even though students weren't technically allowed to eat there, the rule wasn't often reinforced so the two were happy to eat there.

Inuyasha ate his lunch happily and unfolded the napkin note that Kagome wrote him like the day before.

He unfolded the white napkin and read over the purple marker Kagome used to write with. "Happy belated Valentine's Day," he read out loud and glanced at Kagome, who quickly dropped a package into his lap.

He glanced at it and opened it, revealing a pair of some kind of material. He looked at it curiously and ran his fingers over the fabric. It was feather soft and he felt himself smile. "Uh… Thank you, Kagome?" he asked with his golden eyes glittering.

"They're arm warmers," Kagome said quickly and she fidgeted. "I made them a while ago and didn't know who to give them too… I can take them back if you'd like…"

She watched as he slipped them onto his arms and he smiled. "I like them," he announced and picked up the cheese sandwich she made for him. He ate it for a while and curiously observed the arm accessories. "Hyacinth," he mused as he looked at their color. He heard Kagome laughed.

"That's why I gave them to you," she joked.

"Yep, me and my fixation on gay colors," Inuyasha considered and was pleased when he heard Kagome laugh softly. "Well it is. When you hear a teenaged guy say he likes hyacinth instead of some normal color like black or green you have to wonder."

"I think it just makes you an original person, Inuyasha," Kagome admitted and turned her head away quickly, hiding her blush and the flustered smile on her lips. "Oh, before I forget," Kagome said quietly as she dug around her backpack and extracted a bundle of black. "My mom wanted me to give this to you. It's from the family."

He took it and unrolled it, revealing a hat. He smiled. "Tell your mom thank you," he said quietly as he observed the hat. Then he felt a small bark of laughter leave his throat. "Kagome, this thing has cat ears."

"Mom's weird," Kagome admitted sheepishly. "If you don't like it-"

"I love it." Inuyasha grinned and stared at the hat with two black cat ears.

"I'm glad," Kagome said softly and smiled shyly at him.

Their meal proceeded and was filled with their simple conversation they shared in between bites of the lunches Kagome had made. Shortly afterwards, however, when Inuyasha was positive that no one was coming and that the were out of the video cameras that littered the school's range he switched his normal yellow and blue beanie with the black hat with cat ears sewed onto it. The pockets the pointed sleeves created moved smoothly over his own ears and he grinned proudly.

"If they twitch I can just tell them that they're battery operated," Inuyasha grinned. "No one will notice though since they move so discreetly. That and this school is filled with unobservant morons. Just to be convenient." Kagome smiled faintly.

Kagome looked at him shyly and looked at him through the covering of her bangs. Her head bowed she bit her lowered lip. "Inuyasha…?" she trailed off when the silver haired boy looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I…"

"Kagome?"

The two looked up and Kagome blinked her eyes in surprise when Shippou looked down at her. The boy's red hair was pulled back into a small pony tail and curious green eyes stared down at the two sitting on the ground. "What are you two doing down here?" he questioned.

"We eat down here," Inuyasha said smoothly before Kagome could open her mouth to speak. "And you?"

"I came down here to study quietly. I hate the library." Shippou shrugged and held up his driver's manual. "I have a test this afternoon for my driver's license and I'm not going to fail!"

Kagome nodded her head and motioned to her other side. "Why don't you sit with us? We have nothing better to do."

Shippou happily accepted their invitation and Kagome was glad when the two boys took the opportunity to talk to one another a little more than they had. Even though Shippou sometimes didn't answer because he had to memorize numbers.

"How did you two do on the test?" Shippou questioned as he nonchalantly turned a page in his booklet.

"I failed the first time," Kagome said gently and grasped her hands. "I'd forgotten to study the bicyclists section and forgot some distances about things. I passed my second time though, with only two answers wrong." Shippou nodded his head.

"How about you, Inuyasha?" Shippou questioned.

Golden eyes glanced at his two friends and he sighed gently. Stretching out his legs he pursed his lips. "I'm not allowed to get my license. I've never taken the test."

"How come?" Shippou questioned.

"My bubbie doesn't want me to get one," he said with a shrug. "I don't mind much. I can walk around or take a bus. Being able to drive isn't all that important to me, anyway. I can bum a ride from Kagome if I ever need one." He jabbed a thumb at Kagome as if to demonstrate his point.

Shippou looked horrified. "But getting a car is a huge step for a teenager!"

"I can't drive well, anyway," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "I have a permit, though," he pursed his lips. "Haven't taken a driver's education course, though. Don't plan to. Maybe someday I'll get my license, but right now I'm content with walking."

"Huh." Kagome thought this over, processing the information before shrugging her shoulders.

"To each his own," Shippou muttered and flipped a section in his manual on bicycle safety. He didn't want to fail.

* * *

The classroom of sixty-plus students was silent as each student bent over their reading and occasionally scribbled some notes down onto their sheet of paper. Ms. Bacon and Ms. Duncan occasionally glanced over a student's shoulder and pointed a section they hadn't taken sufficient notes on.

They moved slowly, their steps deliberate but the rest of their body lagging as they moved from table group to table group. The slightest sound carried across the classroom for all occupants to hear. A gentle sigh, the rustle of paper, the sound of a binder being unzipped, and the occasional scrunch of eraser against paper were sounds that often accompanied the silent atmosphere of the classroom.

Inuyasha sat leaning against the back of his chair and his legs stretched out causing the student across from him to kick him occasionally. She'd glance up at him, sneer, and return to her work, trying to be discreet about her dislike for his posture. He tapped his pencil against his desk and ignored the pointed glares many of his classmates sent him.

"My legs hurt," he declared with a small frown.

The silence of the classroom was shattered by that simple statement and three thirds of the class looked up at Inuyasha and about a fourth of them giggled uncomfortably. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as Ms. Bacon moved towards him and knelt down.

"Mr. Cohen," she said calmly, her dark eyes looking at him seriously. "Please do not disrupt my classroom or I shall have to send you down to the principle."

"Ol' baldy and I are close buddies," Inuyasha protested with a smile which ruffled Ms. Bacon's feathers. "Don't worry, ma'am, I'll behave."

Seeing that the melodrama was over for the most part, the assignment for the class continued on. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and found her giving him a shy smile before she ducked her head and returned to her reading. He continued to look at her and when she glanced up again to see he was still looking, she blushed and bit her lip.

Inuyasha watched her for a long time, his head resting in his hand as he leaned against his elbow. He watched Kagome for a long moment. The way she held her pencil, the way her hair fell over her eyes every so often only for her to bat it away with small, dainty fingers, the way she would lick her lips or worry her lower lip as she thought hard, the way she'd flick the nonexistent eraser dust off her paper….

_'Stop staring at her…'_ he thought in annoyance. _'You know how flustered she gets.'_

He still couldn't take his eyes away from her. He was captivated by her. _'She doesn't think she's beautiful… she doesn't think she's anything special.'_

He smiled softly to himself and ignored the glare Ms. Duncan sent him when she realized he wasn't working.

_'I wish I could show her.' _

* * *

"Stupid pointless lab," were the first words from Kikyou's mouth that afternoon during their sixth hour. Kikyou muttered curses under her breath as she fiddled with the cover slip and struggled to drop five drops of sugar solution onto the slab of onion cell.

Ayame sighed from the other side of the table and watched in boredom as Colby attempted to get the slip under the microscope without having to switch it from high power.

"All labs are stupid and pointless," Colby muttered as he peered into the ocular and adjusted the view of the microscope. "It's something that we'll all have to live with for the rest of our lives."

"Not the rest of our lives," Ayame amended.

"Yes, the rest of our lives," Colby insisted. "High school, college and then when we have children in high school and college; we'll have to help them."

"Do you expect your parents to help you in college?" Kikyou countered. Kagome watched the exchange between the three with heightened interest.

"Don't twist my words," he muttered but didn't offer protest as he jabbed a thumb toward the microscope. "You're turn to look Ayame. Draw and I shall copy."

Ayame made a small noise in the back of her throat but didn't protest his demand as she leaned over the lens and peered into it.

"So, Kagome," Ayame said casually as she pulled away from the microscope and began drawing a diagram of the cell she was observing. "What were you and Inuyasha up to today?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked casually as she, too, began to draw a picture of the cell underneath the microscope Kikyou had prepared.

"You know what she means," Kikyou said with a small smile as she lifted her reading glasses off the bridge of her nose so she could peer into the field of view. Pulling away, she readjusted the glasses on her nose and read over the directions once again. Poor eyesight was a reoccurring trait in her family and Kikyou's mother and father both had it.

Kagome licked dry lips and shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. Sango and I are doing something after school today. Inuyasha has somewhere he needs to be so Sango and I are going off to see a movie."

"Hm," Ayame snorted and emerald eyes looked in boredom down at her diagram. "He has been spending a lot of time with you; I was hoping you two had done something."

"What are you doing, living romantically through Kagome?" Colby accused and laughed softly as he removed the cell's slide and added three drops of regular water to even out the sugar solution. Ayame frowned. "Get a boyfriend, Ayame."

"Was that a discreet way of asking me out?" Ayame asked with a small smile.

"No," Colby accused with a roll of his eyes. "That was a hint for you to get a life and leave poor Kagome alone."

"Oh, so you want to go out with Kagome," Ayame accused and Kikyou picked up on Ayame's teasing tone.

"Yeah, Colby," Kikyou said, her brown eyes shining with her laughter. "Be a little more direct with my cousin; she's kind of dense sometimes." As if to demonstrate, she tapped Kagome's head with her knuckles and the two black haired girl's giggled.

Colby rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand girls."

"Don't try to; your head will explode," Kagome joked and smiled brightly when she caused her friends to laugh.

* * *

Inuyasha gave Kagome a small wave goodbye as she walked off with Sango in tow. He stood stupidly at the back of the school as he watched Kagome and Sango climb onto Kagome's bus. He continued to watch stupidly as the buses pulled out and he realized he'd missed his own. Sighing gently, he shuffled his feet and began the long trek to his home. He'd stop by the grocery store and pick up some food for dinner tonight, too.

His steps slowed as a thought hit him. _'I've got to go to the park at sundown… How am I supposed to tell Bubbie? She'll be expecting dinner…'_

He frowned. He hated lying to Bubbie, but he was a man of his word and even if it was _Naraku_ he was promising, he couldn't go back on his word. The only thing he truly had to his name was his honor and he would not sacrifice it. For anything.

His golden eyes saddened as he left the campus of the school and made his way down the hill. _'What am I going to do…? Bubbie will see what's happened the moment I come home. There's no way I can hide it from her; Naraku's not going to go easy on me. He never went easy on anyone, why would he do so with me?'_

Shaking his head and whipping his face with stray strands of silver hair, Inuyasha continued walking and stopped at the crosswalk. His eyes watched the signal to make sure it was safe to cross before stuffing his hands into his pockets and jumping on the white lines only.

_'I wish that I don't get the shit beaten out of me too bad tonight,'_ he declared when he stepped on the final white strip. He sighed again. That was unlikely.

* * *

_Author's notes:_ The spacing is, once again, screwed up. No damn surprise there, i'm shocked it hadn't happened sooner. Here are some answers to frequently asked questions.

**Is this going to be a lemon?**  
This has been bugging me for a bit now. I have raised the rating for this story due to future content. This content, however, is not sexual content. This story is not, will not and never will be a lemon. Just because it's rated R does not mean it's going to be sexual. I mean, not only am I under aged and it's prohibited at this site, but do you seriously think that the Kagome in this story is capable of performing such acts? I didn't think so.

**How come Kagome's such a wimp?  
**The Kagome Higurashi of this story is a shy girl. I think I've made it quite clear that she's very unconfident and fearful of people's opinions about her. She hates to go back against people and is afraid of displeasing them. Though it has not been completely addressed, something has happened in Kagome's past that has made her shy.

**When is there going to be some major romance?**  
Like in real life, you cannot rush romance. Especially with two characters such as Inuyasha and Kagome who have very delicate personalities. Don't rush things, because if you take the time it will be so much more beautiful.

**Why doesn't Kagome get contacts?**  
This question shall be addressed later on. When Kagome rants about it, you'll understand, hopefully.

**What's the deal with Inuyasha's ears?  
**I wanted to keep Inuyasha human, but I decided this after I'd already given him dog ears. So I came up with the ears thing. I know it's been done before, but what I meant when I said it was kind of original is that it happened to his grandfather and not the boy himself. Inuyasha has a smaller amount of the DNA then his grandfather and his father did.

It may seem like it breaks the flow of the story and all, but it does come into play later on. Just keep your eyes open.

**Fanart:**

Inuyasha:  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)15442329  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)15444586

Kagome:  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)15442198  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)15444515


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Broken Glass  
Chapter eleven **

* * *

The cool night air ruffled the leaves and needles of the trees that towered above; the fresh gust that swayed the tall foliage whipped the silver hair of a figure standing alone in the park. The sun's gentle rays sunk closer and closer to the fading mountain range in the distance. The sky was alit with dark blues, gorgeous lavenders and pinks, kisses of orange and red touched the sky.

Slowly the lone boy became aware that he was no longer alone. Like shadows in the night, several boys his own age inched towards him like lions surrounding the petrified animal they were to feast on. If the silver-haired boy in the center of the ring they formed was fearful of the inevitable punishment he was about to receive, he hid it well. His features were schooled to absolute indifference, the only movement from him the steady rise and fall of his chest and the ruffling of clothing and hair as a frigid nighttime wind slapped against him.

The tallest of the circle of boys approached the golden eyed boy and said orbs turned towards the ring leader. He kept his expression taut and emotionless as he turned to face Naraku.

"Inuyasha Cohen," Naraku stated coldly, his voice slick and trained to a monotonous tenor, "You have broken the code of loyalty."

The silver-haired boy, Inuyasha, nodded his head gravely. "I have," he agreed, his voice as cold as the wind that blew through the trees as the sky darkened.

"You are aware of the punishment you're liable to undergo?" Naraku questioned darkly and Inuyasha curtly nodded his head. "Once the punishment is issued you can never again return to us."

"I have no desire to," Inuyasha said softly, he'd been repeating the statement very frequently and he prayed that this was the last time he'd ever have to say it. He no longer wanted to live with his sins— but knew that he'd have to.

Naraku nodded his head to the boys surrounding Inuyasha. "Then as your punishment, Inuyasha Cohen, I, Naraku, in addition to Hiten, Manten, Musou, Kagemaru, Juuroumaru Hakudoushi, and Entei shall perform the departing ritual."

To anyone listening in, it sounded like an orderly ceremony that gave Inuyasha the right to leave their gang. Inuyasha frowned as the circle closed around him.

"In degree to the code you have no right to defend yourself," Naraku said coolly and threw the first punch.

Inuyasha stumbled in his step and felt his cheek already starting to swell and turn pink. Fingers gingerly came up and touched the pounding flesh, but he made no move to recuperate the movement of physical pain.

Naraku cracked his knuckles, each knuckle cracking louder than the last as a cruel, sinister smile spread over his lips. "Boys, you know what to do to the betrayers."

It seemed as if a switch had been flipped because as soon as Naraku's words left his lips, the before mentioned boy surrounding Inuyasha came charging at him. Inuyasha made no move to defend himself and didn't protest when Entei, a tall, pale boy with blazing reddish orange hair grasped his arms and held them above him defenselessly.

Inuyasha stared ahead bravely and his golden eyes locked on Naraku. The boy stood calmly and watched as punch after punch was thrown at Inuyasha's stomach.

Kagemaru and Juuroumaru moved as one as they pounded their fists into Inuyasha's gut, cutting of his air supply and pounding his flesh hard enough to ensure a series of bruises.

"This will make you think twice before you betray us again," Hiten growled out, his face bandaged and a nose brace on his face, protecting his nose as he swung a kick and hit his foot against the side of Inuyasha's face. His head whipped to the side and he glared at the fast approaching Manten, who came in the opposite direction Hiten had.

Inuyasha smirked and a small laugh escaped his lips before a large fist connected with his jaw. "What's so funny?" Manten demanded angrily, his large face contracted and turning a shade of purple— almost unnoticed in the dying sunlight.

Inuyasha's eyes darted to the fading colors in the sky. "If you'd please hurry it up? I need to make dinner for my grandmother." A kick to his stomach shut him up for a few seconds but he refused to let the smile fade.

"Ignore his comments," Naraku said dryly. "He's trying to anger you. Inuyasha is a liar. He hides behind his smile." He smirked coolly and walked towards Inuyasha and the gang members parted ways and allowed their leader to approach the outcast. Naraku came forward and grasped the collar of Inuyasha's shirt after ordering Entei to release him. "Inuyasha," he addressed the boy coldly and Inuyasha met his gaze evenly, golden eyes smoldering in the moonlight.

"What, Naraku?" Inuyasha said quietly, his tone of voice returning to an emotionless drone.

Naraku raised a dark eyebrow and clucked his tongue in disapproval. A swift kick to Inuyasha's crotch shot a jolt of pain through the boy and he fell to his knees, gasping for air and losing all dignity he'd managed to hold onto at that point. The boys around the groaning boy chuckled darkly to themselves, swift kicks hitting his sides and back.

Naraku released the boy's shirt collar and the boy fell to his stomach, allowing shoes and feet of all different shapes and sizes to come slamming down onto him. He stifled yelps of pain that bubbled into his throat and struggled to get a grip on his sanity.

He clenched his eyes shut and allowed the inevitable beating to ensue. It would be over soon and he'd be able to go home, clean up, take his antidepressant pills and soothe Kaede's worries over him. He scrunched his fists tightly against the ground, unsettling blades of grass and dirt, burying themselves under his fingernails. _'Let the pain stop…'_ his mind screamed in agony.

He felt weak all over; he felt helpless and needy. He needed someone to rescue him but he knew no one would. It was his job to end this chapter of his life and if it meant suffering through this pain just so that his old friends could shun him, then he'd go through with it. He needed to unclip the wings that were twisted painfully behind him so he could fly away and be free.

The pain that surrounded his body like a thin layer seemed to numb away as a pair of angelic blue eyes drifted into his mind's eye. With him facedown in the dirt, his body undergoing massive amounts of abuse, Naraku's heel grounding into his tailbone while laughing sinisterly, he was able to envision the one person that had give him hope in the last week. The one person that seemed to care about him— albeit a little bit, but she still did.

_'Kagome.'_ A gentle —almost surreal and unearthly— sigh escaped his parched, bleeding lips and his eyes drifted shut as he clutched the earth like it was his only tie to this world. Hesitant blue eyes stared at him when his eyelids covered pained amber orbs. _'Kagome, I'm sorry I lied to you. I've only been lying to you. If you knew who I really was, would you even look at me like you cared?'_

The thought struck deep within him, causing a pain that was far more agonizing than what his body was undergoing, and he shooed it away. He cared for the girl. He wanted to make her happy. Did she feel the same way? Would she if she ever learned the truth— _when_ she learned the truth?

His body no longer responded to him and he failed to move from his position on the ground even when Naraku ordered him to stand. He felt the grip on his shirt collar tighten as he was pulled to his feet. He swayed uneasily and felt the searing pain begin all over again. He was vaguely aware that Naraku had pulled out a weapon but his mind was already fuzzy.

He felt immune to everything and the only thing that kept him awake was the beautiful hue of angelic eyes.

Someone above him cursed him and grasped his shirt collar again, hauling him to his feet. He stood there emotionlessly, amber eyes staring at his attacker. He recognized it was Hiten again. The boy obviously wanted revenge for their fight where Inuyasha had plainly won.

Hiten's lips moved by Inuyasha no longer heard what he screamed at him. Blood pumped through him and he felt numb all over. He allowed the balled fists to slam into his cheeks, his chest, and his stomach, anywhere. He no longer cared; it no longer mattered to him.

He saw Naraku's eyes staring darkly at him as he roughly shoved Hiten aside and pressed the heel of his foot into Inuyasha's gut, knocking the boy to the ground. Inuyasha stared up at him, wiping blood from his eyes when it dripped into them.

Naraku knelt before Inuyasha, the blade of a knife flashing in the moonlight as he glared down at Inuyasha.

"Throwing it all away," Naraku said darkly and a dry chuckle left his lips as he lightly flipped the blade of his pocket knife between both hands, the blade flashing in the moonlight and reflecting Naraku's dark, angry eyes.

"What's to throw away?" Inuyasha asked and laughed bitterly. He clenched his eyes shut and snorted through his nose. He felt the blade press against the skin of his stomach, but Naraku did nothing to cut it or to move it. "This life was already garbage to begin with."

Naraku didn't seem to like that answer because his blade moved across his stomach, cutting his shirt and causing a small, shallow cut to spring above his belly button and to start bleeding.

Inuyasha sucked in a large intake of air, his chest expanding as he filled his lungs. A hiss of pain left his throat as Naraku continued to move his knife and cause shallow cuts to appear across his chest as well as ruining his shirt beyond repair.

Naraku stood abruptly again and dug his heel into Inuyasha's stomach, achieving a cry of pain from the boy as he clenched his jaw. Naraku smirked wickedly and ground his heel. "You pathetic little mongrel," Naraku said fiercely, his lips drawn back in disgust. "You're a pathetic excuse for a man."

Inuyasha laughed bitterly. "It takes one to know one."

Despite the lame comeback only suitable for young children in elementary school, it seemed to have the desired affect on Naraku because he turned and glared at his henchmen and walked away from the helpless boy.

"Do as you wish to him."

* * *

The final kick sent Inuyasha flying and he lay almost lifelessly on the ground. He coughed pathetically and only seemed mildly surprised when he saw blood fall from his parted lips. He observed the blood on the ground curiously, as if he were unsure as to what it was he was looking at. He licked his lips with dry tongue and wasn't the least bit surprised when the coppery taste of blood filled his senses.

"Be thankful that we're leaving you alive, Inuyasha," Naraku said darkly as he stood above him. He pocketed his knife and turned towards the ones who followed him. Nodding his head curtly, the others turned on their heel and started walking away, not even glancing back to look at the abandoned, bleeding boy.

Inuyasha watched them go with blurry vision and coughed again. "Bastards," he accused lightly and shook his head. Closing his eyes, he took a deep calming breath.

_'What am I going to do now? I can't go back home. And even if I could, Bubbie would kick my ass once she found out where I've been…'_ He bit his lip. He couldn't go to the hospital either, because they'd ask him what happened.

He feebly got to his feet, his ripped clothing hanging off him in ribbons. His head ducked, he managed to stable himself enough to get to a crouching position.

Alone in the park, Inuyasha crawled and moved slowly towards a tree where he'd have something to hang onto so he could stand again. Golden eyes clenched shut in pain as he worked his tired, abused muscles to stand up.

Resting his back against the bark of the tree, his breaths came out in uneven gasps. Something rolled down his back and he wasn't sure if it was blood or his sweat from the exertion he was putting his body through.

"Where can I go?" he whispered out as he began moving, grasping anything that could support his weight.

He lumped around for a while, trying to find the exit of the park. Once he did, he slinked around in the shadows, avoiding the headlights of oncoming cars. If anyone saw him they'd call the police for sure. He had to remain hidden. He couldn't move very fast and already his muscles were screaming for rest. He'd have to find somewhere that was close by.

He was only dimly aware that he was moving. After a while, his whole body seemed to numb over and he felt like he'd entered into a trance— where everything was a dream. He wanted release from the pain that welled within him, but couldn't find the strength to release it nor could he allow himself to rest.

He knew that if he went to sleep he'd never wake up. "I'm lucky I'm a fast healer," he muttered to himself as a hand came to his stomach and balled the saturated material, pressing it to the cuts on his stomach. He closed his eye and breathed in sharp gasps of air.

Golden eyes flickered as he dodged another oncoming car's headlights. Where could he go?

* * *

Kagome waved goodbye as Sango drove away into the night. She and her best friend had gone off to see a movie together and Kagome was pleased that she and Sango could have some good old quality girl time. They talked a lot before and after the movie ended and they both enjoyed it, so it was all good. "It's a shame _Phantom of the Opera_ didn't get the recognition it deserved," Kagome muttered to herself as she unlocked her door and walked inside.

"Mama? Souta? Grandpa?" she called. "I'm home!"

She paused when no one replied to her call and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was late; it was safe to say her grandfather and younger brother were getting ready for bed. Mama was probably in her room reading. Even though the clock read only eight at night, Grandpa went to sleep earlier than the rest of the family and Souta was required to go to bed at eight thirty on school nights, something that he detested greatly.

Sighing, she slipped off her shoes and padded to the kitchen, where she started making some tea.

She sighed feebly as she tucked hair behind her ear and waited for the kettle to start whistling. That's when she heard a noise. It sounded like a thump of a large animal.

Kagome lifted her head and tilted it, sitting quietly and wondering if she'd heard things. But then the sound came again. Another thump. Frowning in confusion, Kagome moved slowly towards where the noise was coming from. She gulped down a lump in her throat when she realized it was someone knocking.

"That's a relief," she muttered. "Thought it was a dead animal."

She approached her door and let out a calming breath. Who would be coming to her door at this hour? Probably Sango…

Opening the door, Kagome wasn't prepared for her caretaker to lurch forward and fall to his knees before her. His hand shot out and he fruitlessly attempted to grasp the doorway as he fell. Kagome screeched in surprise.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned and her eyes widened when she took in the sight of him.

His clothes were ripped and bloody, his shirt sleeves hanging from his arms in ribbons and his jeans torn and filled with holes. He appeared to be barefoot, robbed of his shoes. Kagome's eyes widened. What was wrong? Why was he so hurt?

She fell to her knees and gently touched his forehead. "Inuyasha, what happened?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head and tried to speak but he coughed, a droplet of blood falling from his bloody lips and to the ground. If his clothes were bad they were nothing compared to his condition.

He lifted his head and Kagome silently cried out from his appearance. His right eye was swollen shut and a small river of blood starting above his eyebrow where a cut across his forehead was, bloody, split lips, both cheeks bruised. His shoulders were bleeding too and his arms and fingers were practically covered in red.

His stomach was by far the worst condition; it was bleeding and his sides were black and blue and purple. He choked again and Kagome whimpered silently from seeing his blood and pain. Her hands came out and she touched him, as if afraid that her feather-light touch with pain him.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned again, her voice coming out in a small snivel.

"I'm alive," he gasped out and his golden eye closed before he fell forward. Kagome caught him and dragged him into the house as best she could.

_'What to do? What to do?'_ she questioned. Call an ambulance? Yeah, that's what she was supposed to do.

She reached for the phone but a bloody hand stopped her. She turned towards him with wide eyes as he rapidly shook his head. "No," he wheezed out. "No. Don't call them."

Kagome looked at him helplessly, his gaze unbreakable and smoldering with emotions. She sighed and allowed her hand to drop. What could she do? She swallowed the lump in her throat and hesitantly touched his forehead.

"Inuyasha what happened?" she asked again.

Inuyasha shook his head and struggled to sit up. Kagome bit her bottom lip and touched his shoulders, doing her best to steady him. "I can't tell you." He shook his head and looked at her pathetically. "Not now."

Kagome felt a pang of hurt shoot through her but nodded her head. "I have to get my mom," she said apologetically and slipped her hold from Inuyasha. The boy let her go, his smoldering gaze never leaving hers even when she stood and left him in the foyer.

* * *

"There, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi frowned as she helped her daughter cut the last of the bandages. Inuyasha breathed slowly, struggling to keep his eyes open. Mrs. Higurashi wasn't particularly happy with the fact that Inuyasha did not want them to call the hospital. She didn't know Inuyasha's home phone number and thus could not call his grandmother. She felt torn between going against the boy's wishing and helping him professionally or adhering to his request and keeping the doctors away from him.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and closed the first aid kit before placing the white box in Kagome's lap. "You watch after him and if his bandages start to bleed through you'll need to replace them, Kagome." Her daughter nodded and Mrs. Higurashi stood. "Remember, you have school tomorrow."

She turned towards Inuyasha and regarded the boy with a small, sad smile. "Inuyasha," she began apologetically. "It's too late for me to drive you home and Kagome's not allowed to drive out this late at night. Especially since she doesn't have her glasses. So you'll either have to call your grandmother or stay on the couch tonight. Whichever way, it's fine."

Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you," he said weakly, eyeing her with half closed orbs. Mrs. Higurashi sighed sadly and nodded her head.

Mrs. Higurashi made to leave the room. "Kagome, I'll be in my room if Inuyasha needs anymore help that you can't handle. And Inuyasha." She waited until the boy looked up at her. "I think it would be wise if you called your grandmother soon."

Kagome's mother left the room leaving Kagome to tend to Inuyasha.

They were silent as Kagome dampened a washcloth and wiped it across his brow and over the bandaged wounds, keeping him cool. Inuyasha regarded her reaction. The girl was extra meek tonight due to the fact that they'd had to throw away his shirt, the bloody piece of material ripped and stained beyond recognition.

She became aware that the boy's gaze was on her and her cheeks flamed a light pink. "Inuyasha," she whispered out and regarded his bandaged and bruised chest. Hesitant fingers brushed across the purple skin of his stomach. He tensed in slight pain and Kagome quickly pulled her hand away. "Who did this to you?"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment and cracked a smile. "Who do you think?" he asked sardonically.

Kagome's eyes saddened and she dipped the washcloth in the water again before dapping it along his chest. Inuyasha watched her work, his lips pursed in thought.

"You didn't fight back, did you?" she questioned.

"Why do you say that?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. Each word he spoke was a struggle for his own throat. It hurt to speak. It hurt to breath. It hurt to do anything, yet he wanted to talk to Kagome. She spoke so rarely that he enjoyed talking with her.

Kagome was silent for a long moment. "Because I've seen you… fight." Her hands stilled again and she blinked back tears at the memories from yesterday hit her. How violent and destructive he was… "And I know this wouldn't have happened to you if you'd fought back."

She fell silent.

After a pregnant pause she found the courage to ask, "Why didn't you fight back?"

Inuyasha was silent for a long moment, golden eyes staring at the ceiling as shadows from the streetlights outside danced across the walls. The amber orbs finally turned towards Kagome and he stared her with only a slight cock of his head, which caused a jolt of pain in his neck.

The kettle in the kitchen started to whistle and Kagome feebly stood and retreated to it, turning off the stove. She heard shuffled steps as Inuyasha forced himself onto the stool of the counter. Kagome smiled sadly at him and grasped two mugs and two tea bags.

"I have some tea, Inuyasha," Kagome said with a quiver as she opened the packets and placed one in both. "It's supposed to calm you. I think it will help."

She turned her back on him and started pouring the two mugs, missing his nod of acknowledgement. It hurt to speak too much, so Inuyasha was refraining from any unnecessary speech.

Turning back to him she retreated from the kitchen. "Wait there," she called over her shoulder when Inuyasha made a move to follow her. She moved to the family room and set the mugs on the tableside next to their couch.

Moving back to the kitchen she held out her hands hesitantly to him and he took them graciously. "Inuyasha," she said quietly as she slung his arm over his shoulder and helped him move. Though slightly unnecessary, Inuyasha was thankful for the extra help. His head lolled against her shoulder and he sighed. "You need to rest."

He nodded weakly and Kagome deposited him on the couch. She made quick work of moving him into a comfortable position, added an extra pillow under his head and placed a fleece blanket over his stretched out body. Kagome looked at him sadly and helped him sit up comfortably before handing him the cup of tea.

"Let it brew for a bit, but I'm sure it will be fine in another minute." Kagome smiled as she retreated into the kitchen. When she returned she had a plate. "Just put the tea bag on this," she said meekly.

In the waves of her concern for Inuyasha, she'd felt her social limitations leave her in favor of the desire to help her friend. Now that the fear of his pain had ebbed away into only a small worry, Kagome felt her shyness returning to her and causing her to feel meek and sheepish around the gorgeous boy who now was lying on her couch. She blushed and ducked her head.

Inuyasha noticed her change in reaction and felt a sigh leave his lips. "Kagome," he murmured as he placed the tea bag on the plate she held out to him. Kagome refused to lift her head and he reached out a bandaged hand to touch the crown of her head. Kagome tensed for a brief moment before his touch became familiar and she relaxed. "Thank you," he said weakly.

Kagome's lips curved into a gentle smile and she nodded her head. "It's not a problem," she said tenderly as she touched his hand and examined it for any blood stains on the white bandages. Satisfied, she released his hand, removed her own tea bag and started drinking her tea.

His eyes were droopy. Inuyasha realized this the second time he nearly lurched forward from startling himself out of sleep. His head kept lolling and he felt as if his eyelids had weights attached to them.

When his cup was empty, Kagome took it from him and placed it on the coffee table behind her. Kagome sat nestled between the coffee table and the couch he was lying on, and watched his eyelids falling shut only to open again.

"You're tired," Kagome stated the obvious and watched as he nodded slowly. "I don't think you should fall asleep, Inuyasha. You need to call your Bubbie."

Kagome's blue eyes pleaded with him as she stood and retreated to the kitchen, grasping the cordless phone and coming back to him. He struggled to sit up, hissing curses of pain under his breath as he rested himself against the pillows behind him. He reached out a shaking hand for the phone and Kagome placed it in it.

He dialed his home phone number and placed it as best he could between his ear and his mouth comfortably. The said dog ears twitched downwards as he listened to the ringing of the phone. By the fourth ring, Bubbie picked up and Inuyasha started conversing with his legal guardian.

"Bubbie?" he questioned once the woman had answered the phone and said the traditional greeting of 'hello.' He paused as the woman spoke and his eyes saddened. Kagome watched him silently, deciding that Bubbie had been worried about Inuyasha's disappearance. "I went over to Kagome's." It wasn't necessarily a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either.

There was another pause as Bubbie spoke frantically to him. "Bubbie…" Inuyasha trailed off with a small sigh as he fiddled with a strand of his hair that kept falling in front of his left eye. Golden irises glanced at Kagome before he returned his attention to the lock of silver hair in his grip.

"Bubbie…" he said again but the woman continued to talk. "I'm fine," he reassured. "Kagome and I just lost track of time. I stayed for dinner. Yeah. I'm glad there were some leftovers for you."

Another pause. "I know, Bubbie, I'm sorry. I know I should have called." Inuyasha licked his dry lips, still tasting the distant flavor of his own blood. He sighed as Bubbie continued to nag on her end of the phone line.

"Hang on," he told the phone and pulled it away. He covered it with his palm and his dog ears perked towards her. Kagome blinked in confusion as he looked at her. "There's no way possible that your mom could give me a ride?"

Kagome sadly shook her head. "Mom hates to drive at night… I could go ask her…"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I wouldn't want to bring your mom out of her comfort zone," he sighed and thought. "Let's see, Souta's too young to drive, you can't drive me because you don't have your glasses, I can't drive because I only have a permit and need an adult, your mom can't drive because she hates to drive at night and…"

"Grandpa's too senile to drive," she joked and cracked a faint smile. "Actually, he's on restriction from driving. He had his license suspended when he started to speed."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Bubbie can't get me," he said apologetically and lifted the phone back to his mouth. "Bubbie," he said slowly. "I'll be home soon. I'm going to walk."

Kagome's eyes widened and, before she realized what she was doing, she had her phone in her hand and was talking to Bubbie.

"Um…" Now that she had the phone she had no clue what to say. She glanced at Inuyasha. She couldn't tell the truth. Inuyasha had made it clear that he did not want Bubbie to know about what had happened to him. "Inuyasha won't be able to walk there."

"And why not?" his grandmother demanded.

"Um… He's really tired. He's practically falling asleep standing up."

There was a silence on the other end while Inuyasha's grandmother pondered the girl's words. "And what do you suggest we do then, girl?"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. Fiddling with a piece of her hair, much like Inuyasha had done only minutes ago, Kagome struggled to speak. Finally, feeling a blush spreading past her cheeks and igniting her face a bright red, Kagome found her self stuttering out, "He… could spend the night."

She could tell Bubbie was surprised by the breath of air she quickly sucked in. She dared to glance at Inuyasha and found that his golden eyes were wide. She felt her ears turn pink.

"Young lady, if you think of a minute that I'll—"

Kagome quickly cut the woman off, surprising herself, "He could stay in my brother's room. Or my grandfather's room. He's so tired that he's basically falling asleep now."

Inuyasha continued to look at her with a mixture of shock and admiration printed clearly on his face. Kagome flushed and swallowed another lump, trying to keep herself from shaking. She hadn't spoken back against an elder in forever. Her grandfather didn't count.

She could tell that Bubbie was thinking it over. "Let me speak to your mother," she finally said and Kagome gulped.

"Yes ma'am," she said quickly and stood. Covering the mouth piece with a pale, quaking hand she looked down at Inuyasha. She smiled and lowered her gaze to her feet. "I'll be right back."

"Kagome…" he whispered but the girl didn't stop to consider what the boy wanted to say. With a turn on her heel, the girl darted away from the family room. Standing before her mother's doorway she knocked quietly on the door. She heard her mother call a faint 'come in' before opening the door.

"Kagome, dear, what is it?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned as she looked up from the book she'd been reading in her arm chair in the corner. Kagome trotted over to her and quickly explained the situation at hand. Silently holding out her hand for the phone, Kagome's mother accepted it.

"Good evening," Mrs. Higurashi addressed the caller, Bubbie, on the other line. Kagome stood patiently before her mother waved a hand towards her bed, beckoning Kagome to it.

The girl did as she was told as the two woman discussed with each other. Kagome could only hear her mother's end of the conversation, but she was pretty confident that Inuyasha wouldn't have to walk alone, injured tonight.

As Mrs. Higurashi clicked off the phone she gave her daughter a critical look. "Kagome," she said firmly which caused Kagome to cower under her mother's gaze. The woman calmly stood and set her book down where she'd been sitting. She folded her arms across her chest and gave her daughter a deep look.

Warm brown eyes closed and the woman sighed. "Kagome," she repeated again. "I'm glad that you and Inuyasha are friends, and I'm glad that you care about him…. But I want you to know, that under any other circumstances other than what's happened tonight, I would have Inuyasha walk home."

Kagome nodded her head silently.

"I don't approve of a boy sleeping over at a girl's house at your age. When you were younger, maybe, but not now. I consider it indecent and Inuyasha will be spending the night in either Souta's or Grandpa's room, understand?"

Kagome nodded again. "Yes, Mom," she said weakly.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled reassuringly. "I know you care about Inuyasha. And he's injured. That is the only reason I'm allowing him to stay, understand? The same goes with Mrs. Cohen. I trust this will never happen again."

"Yes, Mom," Kagome said again with a nod.

"Now, then." Mrs. Higurashi smiled comfortingly to her daughter. She waved her hand in a shooing manner. "Go attend to your guest, Kagome. You do have school tomorrow."

"Thank you Mom," Kagome smiled brightly and retreated from the room, shutting the door behind her.

She retreated to the family room and smiled shyly at Inuyasha. He'd shifted in her absence and had his feet propped up on the coffee table as he leaned against the back of the couch. He glanced up at her, his eyelids droopy, but a small smile on his lips.

"What's the good word?" he questioned when she sat down beside him.

"You can stay," Kagome said, feeling her heart race at sitting so close to him. She fidgeted and took in a deep breath of air. "You're going to sleep with Souta or Grandpa, though."

Inuyasha accepted this with a nod of his head.

They sat silently for a long moment, both staring in opposite directions of each other. Kagome, meek as always, didn't start up a conversation nor did she chance a look at the boy beside her, no matter how much she may have wanted to. She gulped down another lump in her throat and felt her heart rate increase within her chest. Why was she getting so nervous over Inuyasha? Despite the fact he was kind, sweet and helped her around, he was only a friend to her, and she never felt this way around Shippou or Miroku…

She fidgeted beside him and stiffened when she felt him place his hands on hers. "Something wrong?" he questioned.

"Just worried about you," she lied and blushed brightly.

Inuyasha smiled and removed his hand, leaning against the cushions of her couch. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You're Bubbie's going to see this tomorrow, you know," she said quietly. "What are you going to tell her?"

Inuyasha sighed and processed this information. Kagome's words were true and he had no idea what he was going to tell her. He bit his lip. "Guess I'll be wearing long sleeves for a while," he tried to joke but Kagome didn't laugh. She really was worried about him. He sighed and pushed away his humorous attitude. This was serious. Naraku and his cronies had nearly caused him to go to the hospital.

_'Wouldn't put it past him, either. He was still hoping I'd change my mind.'_ Inuyasha pushed away his dark thoughts and focused on Kagome beside him. His vision was blurry and he felt lightheaded.

Kagome felt a small peep of surprise escape her when she felt Inuyasha's head loll against her shoulder and rest there. He breathed quietly and nestled his head into her hair. "You're soft," he murmured.

"What?" Kagome asked with her eyes wide in surprise.

Inuyasha's nose bumped against her neck as he got himself more comfortable and rested against her. Kagome slowly found herself relaxing, the soft breathing against her neck causing a steady rhythm of her heartbeat and a calm to wash over her in waves. It could have also been the tea she'd had to drink, but she wasn't sure.

"You're soft," he repeated quietly, his breath gentle and feather-soft. "Your skins soft, for example. Your face is soft…" he cut himself off before he commented more on her 'soft' physique. He cleared his throat and let out a small sigh. "You speak softly… there's just… something soft about you."

Kagome blinked her eyes, unsure how to take his compliments. She felt his head loll and he lurched forward, catching himself before he fell against her. "Sorry," he mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

Kagome shook her head. "It's fine," she stammered out, her lips quivering and her hands shaking.

Inuyasha looked at her for a long moment. "Kagome, thank you for all you've done."

Kagome nodded her head. She had helped him without an explanation. She'd asked for one, but he'd been unable to tell her— and despite her curiosity, she did not press the issue. Her main concern had been his health.

He lifted his head and looked at her. "It's no problem," she stammered out again, feeling foolish with all her stupidity. He continued to look at her and Kagome fidgeted under his intense gaze. "What?" she finally questioned quietly.

Before she realized what was happening, she felt a pressure on her cheek. It took her a brief moment to realize that his velvet soft lips were upon her cheek. She felt as if her heart had literally stopped. Sure, she'd been kissed on the cheek by her family all the time… but this was the first time that anyone outside her family had given her such displays of affection. And despite the fact it was only on the cheek, Kagome came to a startling realization. It wasn't any different from being kissed by her brother.

That fact alone had been slightly disappointing, really. She, like many teenaged girls her age, often dreamed about a romance to last the ages. And being kissed by a rather attractive guy who one would never expect to pay any attention to you was all rather enigmatic; the fact that it wasn't any different from Souta's kisses was extremely disappointing.

But then, as he pulled away, Kagome felt her stomach flop and her heart skip a beat again. Her cheeks flamed red and she could still feel the presence of his lips against her soft skin. She quivered under his gaze as he smiled at her. It had all happened rather quickly, but Kagome's mind was reeling.

_'Okay, now it's nothing like Souta,'_ she decided with a weak, jittery smile. Inuyasha had just kissed her. Okay, granted, it was on the cheek but that was more affection than any guy had ever shown her.

She ducked her head and suppressed the goofy grin that threatened to spread across her face. Inuyasha had just kissed her.

The thought had never crossed her mind— but now that he'd actually done it, she couldn't imagine why she hadn't thought of it. Now that it had happened she yearned for more.

She glanced at him but found that he was resting his head against the couch, his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing soft. She didn't miss the remarkably gorgeous smile quirking his lips upward, however.

* * *

_Author's notes:_ Upon many pleas from the beta to have him kiss her, I compromised. He kissed her cheek— somebody break out the champagne already! Just kidding. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I personally felt that the fight scene was pretty weak and mediocre, but my heart just wasn't in it… I wanted it to be kind of fierce, but still tame. I think I failed, but whatever. I'm much happier with the last half of the chapter, anyway. So there you go, some angst and some fluff to make you barf.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Twelve **

_Quick author's notes:_ This chapter is dedicated to Lil' Inu-yasha because she reads my mind so perfectly in her reviews (shakes fist) you steal all the excitement from my life, Inu-Kun! (smile)

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha cringed and opened his eyes when he felt an arm hit his middle. He suppressed a small yelp of pain and kept his eyes shut. A small sigh and snore escaped the occupant's mouth beside him and ruffled his silver hair.

_'Where am I?'_ Inuyasha questioned mentally to himself, cracking open a golden eye and staring at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. He turned his head and stared in shock at the young boy staring at him.

"Uh…" Inuyasha vocalized intelligently. No matter who you were, waking up to someone staring at you was not something you looked forward to. Souta, Kagome's younger brother, grumbled something before his eyes fell closed and he snuggled closer to Inuyasha, greedily hogging his body warmth. Inuyasha paled. "Uh," he said again and tried to wiggle his way out of Souta's hold, but the boy held firm.

Sighing and giving up, Inuyasha stared at the ceiling above his head, recollecting all that had happened the night before. His cheeks reddened the slightest bit and his lips curved into a smile when he remembered Kagome's bashful face after he'd kissed her cheek.

_'She's so cute,'_ he decided to himself. It hadn't been the first time he'd thought that. He laughed quietly to himself.

"Shuddup," Souta grumbled into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha cringed as the boy's hold on him tightened painfully around his middle.

_'Remember, this is better than Kagome's grandpa… he'd probably have killed me in my sleep. I don't know why I didn't just sleep on the couch. Sheesh.' _

A short while later, Souta's alarm blared and the boy flopped out of bed. He turned to look at Inuyasha and yawned, rubbing his brown eyes. "Good morning," he said sleepily as Inuyasha scooted from out of his bed.

"Morning," Inuyasha said with a small wave as he retreated from the room in search of Kagome.

He found the girl in the kitchen preparing their lunches. She was humming lightly and rubbing her eyes, desperately trying to the force the sleep from her. Inuyasha smiled as the girl bustled around the kitchen like a natural chef.

"Good morning, Kagome!" Inuyasha chirped happily and Kagome jumped with a small yelp of surprise. She turned to look at him in shock as he grinned guiltily. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Kagome struggled to speak, her cheeks flaming red. "Inuyasha… you're not wearing a shirt."

Inuyasha raised an amused eyebrow. Out of all the things to say, Kagome decided to point out a very obvious fact. "Well, yes, so I'm not." Inuyasha glanced down at his bandaged, bare chest. "My shirt was beyond repair last night. Your mom threw it away."

Kagome nodded numbly.

"Do you have an extra shirt I can borrow?" he questioned and Kagome lowered her head.

"I don't know if they'll fit you… and they're girl clothes."

"I wear girl clothes all the time," Inuyasha said with a shrug. He smiled nonchalantly and waved a hand in Kagome's room's general direction. "So, can I borrow one? I don't think I'll be able to fit into your brother's clothes."

Kagome nodded stiffly and set down the jar of peanut butter she'd been holding. Leading the way, she brought Inuyasha into her room. Inuyasha glanced around. It had been the first time he'd come into her room and he took in the sight of it all.

It was small, with yellow paint on the wall. A full sized bed in the corner with a giant pink comforter overlooked a window, closed off by blue curtains. Inuyasha hummed his approval as Kagome moved to her closet and opened it, digging around.

"There are these," she tossed some shirts to him: t-shirts and blouses. Inuyasha observe them all before plucking a lavender button down from the pile and handing the rest to her. Smiling, he slipped into the lilac-colored blouse and buttoned it up.

He observed the shirt before rolling up the sleeves, high enough that it wasn't a bother but low enough to cover his wounds. He beamed proudly. "Hurray! I'm gay!"

Kagome stared at him, blushed brightly and ducked her head, trying to suppress her giggle. Then she sneezed.

"Are you sick?" Inuyasha questioned with a curious look. Kagome shook her head as she sniffled.

"No, I'm fine." Inuyasha didn't look convinced, but she shrugged her shoulders and refused to meet his gaze. "You don't look gay…" she said sheepishly.

Inuyasha beamed proudly and escorted the girl from the room and back to the kitchen, where Kagome fixed their lunches, Mrs. Higurashi made their breakfasts and Inuyasha attempted to help only to be shooed away by the two Higurashi women.

"If I had a choice you wouldn't be going to school, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said calmly as she popped four pieces of bread into the toaster. She sighed and shook her head, ignoring Inuyasha's curious look. "You're still injured and going to school is not wise."

Inuyasha smiled shyly. "I have a chemistry exam today… I can't miss it." Hearing Inuyasha express concern for his schoolwork was oddly entertaining for Kagome. Inuyasha tried hard at school, but it certainly was not one of his top priorities in life. The silver-haired boy, if given the choice, would skip school completely and move on to real life.

Mrs. Higurashi pursed her lips and her eyebrow traced her hairline as it rose up towards her forehead. "Inuyasha," she said calmly. "I'm not naïve. And I'm certainly not stupid. I'm not completely sure what happened to you last night, but right now… I think school is the least of your worries."

Inuyasha didn't have a witty retort to this accusation, simply because the elder woman spoke the truth.

* * *

"Are you working today?" Inuyasha questioned on their way to school a short while later. Their backpacks were slung over their shoulders and flopped against their back -as they were designed to do- and thumped as they moved down the sidewalks. Inuyasha's golden eyes glanced down at the shorter girl he walked beside, occasionally navigating around objects she hadn't detected.

Kagome shook her head. "No. I am tomorrow, though. Today's been a light week. They have all these volunteers coming in for community service." Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "It's an assignment that the freshmen have to do: ten or so hours of community service."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Thank God I never had to do that…"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't too bad. I did my community service in the library and ended up working there." Inuyasha processed this information before slowly raising one shoulder and dropping it.

"Whatever you say," he said, an atypical response for the boy. Usually he was enthusiastic. Obviously he was still sluggish and slow from his ordeals the previous night.

Kagome looked at him silently, eyes soft as she observed him for any unusual movements signaling discomfort. Inuyasha either didn't notice or chose to ignore her. But had he tried to meet her gaze the girl would have become flustered anyway.

They approached school and Inuyasha fiddled with the collar of the lavender shirt he now wore. The shirt was a little small for him and clung to him like a second skin. He fiddled with the buttons and pulled at the sleeves, as they stopped short of his wrists.

Kagome noticed his fidgeting. "Is it too small?" she questioned, an apologetic tone in her voice.

Inuyasha smiled shyly. "It will be fine for the day. Thanks for lending it to me."

Kagome nodded her head and crossed the street with Inuyasha by her side. He, once again, jumped from white line to white line and even managed to get Kagome to join in on the last half of it- after she was sure no one was around to make fun of her.

His hand touched hers and grasped it as he hopped across the crosswalk, dragging the girl along with him. His lips curved into a delighted smile when she responded in kind, her feet jumping along with his. He laughed and looked down at her, but the girl refused to meet his eyes. Though, he could make out her delighted smile, almost identical to the one on his face.

"Make your wish," he declared as their feet touched down on sidewalk instead of asphalt. Kagome nodded her head meekly and clenched her eyes shut, as if that would better assist in her wishful thinking. It was rather comical looking, and Inuyasha suppressed a tender smile.

"Make one?" he questioned when the girl's sky blue eyes reopened and looked up at him shyly. She nodded her head and began walking. "Me, too," Inuyasha declared, leading the way to school and not letting go of her hand. She didn't protest.

They walked together in silence, the serenity between the two teenagers only interrupted when a breeze blew and threatened to whoosh up Kagome's pleated skirt.

They approached the school and Inuyasha's hand left Kagome's. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. The comforting gesture had been so reassuring that it had practically gone unnoticed by her. Only when his large hand was released from her petite one did she realize that they had, indeed, been connected on their way to school.

Her cheeks turned pink but a smile graced her lips. Her hand tingled from the contact and was thankful that Inuyasha had spared her embarrassment and more rumors for the rumor mill.

Inuyasha clapped his hands together when they approached their Spanish classroom. Kagome peeked over his shoulder to see Sango sitting there. The two were aware of Sango's dislike for the boy, but Inuyasha didn't seem to mind. "Oh my god, it's Sango!" He acted surprised to see her and frolicked towards her. Kagome felt the color pale from her face as she stared after the silver haired boy.

Sango looked up from the book she was reading and gave him an odd glance before spotting Kagome and sighing.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," she said calmly, forcing a smile on her lips. The girl wasn't fond of Inuyasha, but for Kagome she'd make an effort to be nice to him. Who knows, perhaps her dark suspicions towards the guy were false. But, she couldn't wipe away the facts she knew.

Shaking her head to herself, she stuffed her romance novel into her book bag and watched as Inuyasha sat slowly on the bench, mindful of his wounds. Sango, of course, was unaware of his injuries and observed him curiously.

He grinned at her and tipped his hat. "And a good morning to you, too."

Kagome finally reached them, since Inuyasha had taken it upon himself to dash to Sango, and squeezed in between her two friends.

* * *

Halfway through Spanish, where the students were working on their presentations for the class, a messenger came with a slip of paper. Messengers often came in and out of classes, delivering notices to teachers or students, delivering the school newspaper, newsletters and other such malarkey that rarely anyone truly cared about.

Mr. Kyo scanned the paper before walking to Inuyasha and placing it on his desk and moving on without so much as a sideways glance. Inuyasha's eyebrows rose and disappeared under his hairline as he slipped open the white half-sheet of paper and read over it.

He sighed deeply, folded the paper, stood and walked to Mr. Kyo. Kagome watched him curiously as the teacher and student conversed. Mr. Kyo nodded his head and waved his hand in a dismissing manner. Inuyasha returned to her and smiled. "I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded her head and watched as he left.

She sat alone in her classroom, working on her half of the presentation she'd have to say in front of the class -something she was dreading beyond all belief- and fixed some grammatical errors on Inuyasha's script.

_'He has nice handwriting,' _She mused to herself as she observed the beautiful penmanship that covered the piece of lined paper. _'Kind of like a girl's.'_ She giggled to herself and shook her head.

After she'd fixed his errors, she leaned back in her chair and read over hers, muttering it softly to herself and trying to get the dreadful realization of speaking in front of her classmates out of her head. She despised speaking in presentations, but there was no way around it. She needed to get good grades, of course, so she often sacrificed her embarrassment for school.

She sighed. She always started to sweat and shake violently when she stood in front of the class or did some kind of presentation. _'Which is probably why I got a bad grade in Theater Arts,'_ Kagome thought dryly as she recalled the year-long class she'd taken in freshman year.

A short while later, Inuyasha returned and plopped down into the chair next to her. He sighed lightly and rubbed his temples on the side of his head. Golden eyes stared at the desk and he muttered something to himself.

He turned to look at her and plucked his script off her desk slowly. His gorgeous amber orbs looked at her and he offered a small shrug of his shoulder. "I've got detention," he said casually, answering the question in her eyes.

Blue eyes widened curiously. "Why?" she squeaked out.

Inuyasha sighed. "Because I beat up those guys on Monday," he said with a small growl of annoyance. His hand fisted. "They told the administrator that I'd beaten up on them."

He looked away and Kagome was in shock. "Just detention? Why weren't you suspended?"

Inuyasha tensed, his shoulders going rigid, and he growled out, "I got a warning since this is my first year…"

Kagome knew there was more to the story, but it appeared that Inuyasha didn't want to talk about it, so she let it go. "Um," she murmured out and decided to change the subject. "Have you memorized it? We have to present tomorrow."

Inuyasha sighed and was thankful for the subject change. "Yeah, pretty much. I'm a little uneasy with this last part. How do you pronounce this word?"

* * *

When math rolled around, students were scattered throughout the classroom, sitting with their friends, slacking off, and not bothering to do their homework. Ms. Shim was unable to keep order, being an undisciplined teacher, and no one listened when she tried to call attention. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"She was showing such potential last time I changed seats," Inuyasha said to himself as he sat down next to Kagome. He shrugged his shoulders. "Her loss; she's lost control over the class."

Kagome nodded her head weakly and sniffled. Her nose was getting runny; she'd probably caught the cold running around her school. They sat in silence, Kagome working on her homework and Inuyasha having issues with the trigonometry homework. Their class was doing a review on it since Ms. Shim had come to the startling realization that her juniors (and some overachieving freshmen and sophomores) did not know how to do basic trigonometry.

Inuyasha stared at his page blankly. "Kagome," he murmured, drawing the girl's attention. "Is number two supposed to be cosine or sine?"

Kagome glanced at her completed work, searching for the requested homework number. "Cosine," she murmured and pointed at the three sides of the triangle. "Cosine is the adjacent leg over hypotenuse. Sine is opposite leg over hypotenuse."

Inuyasha nodded his head and sighed. "I'm glad Ms. Shim lets us use notes during the test, or I'd be very screwed."

Kagome smiled at his crude language and went back to her work.

"It's true," Inuyasha protested, mistaking her amusement for skepticism. Kagome smiled reassuringly and laughed quietly.

"I know."

"You're not supposed to agree so willingly, Kagome," Inuyasha said dryly and Kagome's face flamed.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry," Kagome began but was cut off by a wave of Inuyasha's hand.

"Don't be; I don't care." He smiled at her and laughed, golden eyes reflecting the light from the ceiling.

"Okay, class," Ms. Shim called attention to herself as best she could, her words slurred in her Korean accent. "I'm handing back last weeks tests now…" And she did just that. Moving between rows, she handed each student their designated test paper.

Inuyasha received his, looked it over, sighed and slipped it into his backpack. Kagome watched him curiously. "Sixty percent." Inuyasha actually sounded proud of the score and he beamed at her. "Better than my last grade."

Kagome nodded her head and accepted the test packet that Ms. Shim placed on her desk. She looked at it and felt the color flush from her cheeks. She felt herself quiver and a cough rack her body. She bowed her head and placed a hand against her chest.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha questioned, leaning over her and glancing at the paper she held. "A seventy-nine percent? Good job, Kagome," he beamed proudly, but Kagome continued to cough and gag. "Are you okay? Kagome?"

His golden eyes widened and he placed a hand on her back, gently whacking it. Kagome's cheeks flamed pink when she felt the gazes of her classmate's on her. Ms. Shim paused and looked at the coughing and hacking girl.

"Kagome," Ms. Shim asked worryingly. "Are you okay?" Kagome managed to shake her head.

Ms. Shim frowned. Jenny spoke up from her corner of the classroom, "Maybe she should go to the health room?" she questioned once Kagome's coughing fit had died down and she was heaving slightly. Ms. Shim nodded her head and Inuyasha stood abruptly.

"I'll take her." The way he said it left no room for debate. He grasped Kagome's forearm and hauled her up.

Kagome bowed her head and muffled her coughs as best she could.

"I'm sure she's not sick," she heard someone hiss and she tensed as she walked, nearly tripping over her feet.

"Yeah, they're probably not going to come back," another student murmured to the first speaker. The first speaker nodded his head gravely.

"I heard that Inuyasha's gay," someone else hissed and Kagome's blue eyes widened in surprise. "So why would he bother? Especially with a girl like Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lip and felt hot tears spring to her eyes. The door shut behind them and Inuyasha moved towards the health room, his hold on her tight and his lips pursed.

Her head lifted and sky blue eyes landed on the beanie on top of his head. She observed him for a long moment. _'His dog ears. They must give him excellent hearing…'_ she realized as she recalled the times when he'd heard her whispering and muttering to herself. _'He must have heard them if I did.'_

"Inuyasha?" she asked meekly and he came to a stop. He turned towards her, golden eyes worried. "I'm a little dizzy," she said apologetically. "Can we sit for a moment?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and sat her on a bench in front of the school. Kagome smoothed the pleats of her skirt over her legs and looked at him curiously.

"You can hear them, can't you?" she asked faintly. "The rumors people say," she elaborated when he looked at her with a confused expression.

Inuyasha sighed. "I do," he admitted.

Kagome was silent for a long moment, thinking about what to say next. "And… It doesn't bother you?"

Inuyasha turned to look at her, all amusement gone from his eyes. He frowned thoughtfully. "No. It doesn't."

"Why not?" she asked weakly, almost crying out from the intense look he gave her. He was so serious and so grim.

Inuyasha continued to look at her with his smoldering gaze. "Because, Kagome. If I -or anyone- were to listen to what other people say, I'd constantly be worrying about what I looked like. If I cared what people thought I'd have died my hair and worn colored contacts so I'd look normal compared to everyone else. I wouldn't be running around wearing girl's pants or a lavender shirt I borrowed from a girl."

Kagome couldn't bare to keep looking at him and bashfully turned her head away. Inuyasha's hand shot out and grasped her chin, earning a gasp of surprise from the said girl. Bright, disbelieving blue eyes stared at him as he forced her to look at him. He continued to frown.

"If you don't care what they think, Kagome, they can never hurt you," he said firmly, gazing down at her.

Kagome felt herself quiver, and she closed her eyes, trying to force the intense look from her mind's eye. No such luck. His smoldering gaze haunted her.

He released her and stood, waiting for her to open her eyes and stand as well. They walked to the health room in silence.

After Kagome explained to the nurse what was wrong with her, the elderly woman ushered the girl to a bed and let her lie down. "I can't give you any medicine," she told the girl apologetically. "That's against the rules, I'm afraid."

"Stupid," Inuyasha declared without hesitating.

The woman gave him a wary glance. "Yes, it is," she agreed after a small frown graced her lips. "But there's nothing I can do. Just wait and see if you feel better."

She left the room and Inuyasha pulled up a chair, sitting beside her. "You don't have to wait for me," she said faintly.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't have to," he agreed. He smiled. "But I am."

Kagome sighed. She'd lost.

* * *

Throughout the day, Inuyasha felt his head lolling forward only to jerk it back up. His brow furrowed in confusion. _'Why am I so drowsy today?'_ he questioned to himself as he stared down at the chemistry test he was supposed to be taking.

Kagome had gotten better near the end of math class and he'd escorted her back. They'd spent the time in the health room in an almost uncomfortable silence. Had it not been for the nurse bustling in and out, Inuyasha would have dared to say that the room was filled with tense thick enough to cut with a knife.

He sighed again and felt his droopy eyelids fall over golden eyes again before he jerked his head up. Mr. Weber, his chemistry teacher, gave him a look from his desk, a hidden almost innate warning in the gaze. Inuyasha grinned apologetically before scribbling down a formula and moving on.

His head pulsed with a headache and he found that his hands were shaking. _'Relax. You've taken tests before… why are you nervous?'_ he thought to himself with a frown.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. _'Think of something that can calm you down.'_

His mind instantly went back to last night. The fight didn't calm him down, of course, but his memory retreated back to when he'd gone to Kagome's house. The look in her eyes had sent shivers down his spine. He hadn't seen such an intensely penetrating gaze in his life. The beautiful blue eyes, hazed with worry and her fear, had thrown aside her insecurities and looked at him like she did her family.

Inuyasha smiled wistfully at the thought. He'd been slumped against the couch while she'd sat as stiff as a pole. Half of his body was practically off the couch when his head had lolled against her shoulder tenderly. Granted, Inuyasha was much taller compared to Kagome, but slumped over while she was sitting perfectly upright had allowed him to rest his head against her soft shoulder.

_'She really is soft,'_ He thought tenderly and stared blankly down at his test. For a brief moment his cheeks turned a light pink as he remembered the chaste kiss he'd placed upon her soft cheek.

_'And that girl… she has absolutely no idea just how amazingly beautiful she is.'_

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he heaved his backpack tenderly against his back. He was still sore from the night before and was looking forward to the end of detention so that he could flop down on the ground and sleep. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Walking outside, he spotted Kagome talking with her cousin Kikyou and her friend Ayame. Ayame spotted him first as he approached and her eyebrow rose curiously. Kagome turned around and smiled shyly at him. "Hi, Inuyasha."

He smiled and nodded his head, his eyes flickering to Kikyou and Ayame. The two girls stared at him. Kagome cleared her throat. "Right, Inuyasha," she said shyly and pointed at Kikyou. "This is my cousin, Kikyou, and this is my friend, Ayame."

After introductions had been made and the two girls went off to get their buses, Inuyasha was left smiling down at her. "What?" she questioned at his look, fidgeting.

He continued to smile and laugh. "Nothing. You're just…" He trailed off and shook his head, wiping silver bangs from his forehead. "Listen. I have detention to attend to… So…"

"I'll take the bus home," Kagome said quietly. "I'm sorry you have to go to detention."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter."

He waved his hand and took a step back. "I'll talk to you later, Kagome. Be safe." He waved again, turned on his heel and walked briskly back into school, ready to face his punishment.

Kagome watched him go with soft blue eyes, her hands clasped together as she gently weaved the scarf he'd given to her two days ago around her neck and down her back. She smiled shyly and felt her cheeks turn red.

"You, too," she said faintly, knowing perfectly well that he couldn't hear.

* * *

He sat down abruptly into an old chair attached to the desk and stared at the board. Students there to serve detention filed in after him and some were already seated. Several minutes later, much to Inuyasha's annoyance, Naraku entered.

The boy sauntered up to him and sat in the desk beside him.

"Hello, Inuyasha," he greeted silkily.

"I have a headache that hurts like a bitch and I'm feeling nauseous. Not to mention that my whole body hurts like a bitch," Inuyasha stated without preamble, his voice carefully masked and stoic, his face as cold as an iceberg. "So I'd very much appreciate it if you left me the hell alone, Naraku."

Naraku sneered at him and remained seated.

Inuyasha sighed. "Wishful thinking," he muttered to himself with a roll of his golden eyes.

Naraku growled lightly but didn't answer him.

Detention started when the teacher entered. "You're here for one reason and for one reason only," he stated. "To pay for whatever your reason you're in here for."

"Wow, amazing," Inuyasha said dryly.

The administrator's eyes snapped to Inuyasha. He pointed a beefy finger at him. "You. I will take attitude from no one." He glared at the boy, but Inuyasha didn't move. He eyed the boy's lavender shirt with a curious gaze which was met with a roll of golden eyes. The boy was used to the regarding of his lavender shirt by now.

The teacher continued. "You can do what you like. Homework. Talk. Play hacky sack. I don't care. Just don't leave the room until I dismiss you."

The room bustled with energy as chairs scraped against the hardwood floor and students fumbled over to selected groups of friends. Inuyasha didn't move, and much to the boy's annoyance, neither did Naraku.

"Naraku, you made it very clear that I am no longer part of your group," Inuyasha said coldly, disallowing any emotion to seep into his voice. His headache pounded against his temples and he felt sick to his stomach. "Go the fuck away," he snapped.

"Temper, temper," Naraku stated coolly, a smirk on his lips. "I do not wish to move."

"Then I will."

"I don't think you will," Naraku said and Inuyasha paused in ascent upwards. "For I have something important I must speak with you about."

Inuyasha leaned against the back of his chair. "What do you possibly have to say that will be any interest to me? In case you hadn't noticed, Naraku, I hate you."

Naraku didn't seem to like that statement. "Damn it, Inuyasha. You just turned your back on all of us!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Yes. And I paid the price. I left the gang… and I have the cuts to prove it," he stated coldly.

"We're blood brothers. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Thanks to you I probably have AIDS," Inuyasha said sardonically. Naraku gave him a withered glare and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I know. That wasn't funny. AIDS is a serious problem and I-"

"What the hell's happened to you?"

"Uh, well, I have a headache…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"You know what I mean, you sissy little pansy."

"You know I could school you, Naraku," Inuyasha stated simply.

"And risk being suspended? And make your little girlfriend and your little grandma cry? I don't think so." Naraku snickered darkly to his own mockery towards the boy and Inuyasha silently bristled.

"What do you have to say that's so important?" Inuyasha questioned with his voice emotionless again.

"You know…" Naraku acted as if he hadn't heard him. "It would be a shame… really… to have something happen to your little girlfriend."

Inuyasha tensed. When he spoke his voice was void of emotion. "What are you saying?"

Naraku regarded the silver-haired boy like one would a young child. "I'm simply saying that… a girl as meek as… Kagome can be… let's say, caught in compromising situations easier than others her age…"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "You won't touch a hair on Kagome's body."

Naraku gave him a small smirk. "And neither will you. If you know what's good for you."

"What do you want from me?" Inuyasha demanded angrily. "I'm fucking gone from the group! I no longer wish to be part of your life! Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because you were great!" Naraku snapped. "You struck fear into everyone's hearts and you were only thirteen! Being held back a year meant that you were older! That you were older than everyone else. That those younger looked up to you and feared you, respected you."

"There is a large difference between fear and respect, Naraku," Inuyasha said darkly.

"You threw it all away. You had so much going for you!"

"I did not. And you know that, Naraku," Inuyasha's emotionless voice determined coldly. "You and I both know that. I don't want to know you anymore. And you will _not_ go anywhere near Kagome."

Naraku smirked. "We'll see."

* * *

Inuyasha slammed out of the school and was shocked to see Kagome standing there. Her cheeks were red from the cold wind blowing her raven hair from her blue eyes. Her skirt ruffled in the wind and her purple and green stripped scarf fluttered in the wind. He recognized the scarf as the one he'd given her two days ago on Valentine's Day.

His anger dissipated like snow on a sunny day and he smiled at her. "Kagome," he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome's cheeks brightened and this time it was from his words and not the weather. "Well… I went home… and I decided that you might need some cheering up after spending an hour inside the detention hall."

"Did you wait this whole time?"

Kagome shook her head. "I went home and made some tea." At the mention of the drink she held out a thermos to him and he took it eagerly. "And came back."

"You walked here all by yourself?" He sounded concerned and Kagome was touched by his worrisome nature. She nodded her head. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"But I wanted to," she insisted and smiled shyly. "I was going to make hot chocolate but then remembered that you're allergic."

He smiled. "You're too sweet, you know that, Kagome?"

She blushed brightly and ducked her head before nodding. "You're sweet, too, you know," she insisted and fiddled with the end of her scarf.

Inuyasha laughed and unscrewed the cap of the thermos before sipping the tea inside. He inhaled the scent and felt calm overflow him like a warm wave. "Thanks, Kagome; it means a lot to me."

"Oh, right," Kagome said suddenly and dug around in her pocket. "When I got home, Mom said that your bubbie stopped by this morning. Seems she just missed us," she murmured as she pulled out a see-through orange container Inuyasha recognized as his antidepressants.

"Bubbie said the school wouldn't let you take them if she delivered them," she stated, "And that you weren't allowed to take them at school anyway because your doctor was cutting you back, so she left them since she knew that you usually walked me home."

Inuyasha was only half-listening as a shaky hand grasped his pill container. He'd completely forgotten about his medication. He'd spent the night at Kagome's house and of course he didn't have his Doxepin pills with him. He unscrewed the cap and took out his daily dosage before dry swallowing them- completely forgetting about his tea.

Kagome watched him with a sad look in her eyes. "Have you suffered from withdrawals?"

"Yeah, I've had a killer headache all day. I've also been slightly drowsy and nauseous," Inuyasha frowned. "I hadn't realized it was withdrawal. I'd thought it was the flu that's going around."

Kagome nodded her head and he pocketed his pills. "Maybe someday I can get rid of them," he murmured.

Kagome looked at him sadly. "You will. You said so yourself. Your doctor wants to get you off them by college, right?" Inuyasha nodded numbly. "So you will…"

He shook his head. "Sometimes it takes longer… who knows; maybe I need them to keep myself from being depressed."

"Was your past so bad that you need them that much?" Kagome questioned before she could stop herself. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and turned her head away, her face flaming red. Inuyasha looked down at her with a far away look in his eyes. He chuckled without mirth.

They walked slowly back towards Kagome's house, Inuyasha sipping the tea she'd given him and offering the thermos to her periodically. She happily accepted it at those times. Inuyasha smiled behind the rim of the thermos, sipping the warm tea. She looked so cute, with her cheeks wind-kissed and her blue eyes bright with curiosity.

He realized now that taking his medication now probably hadn't been the wisest, but he felt the withdrawal syndromes numbing away and he felt lighter. _'Pity I need drugs to feel light on my feet,'_ he thought with a barely suppressed scowl.

Kagome walked slowly beside him, her hands tucked behind her back and blue eyes peeking up at him every so often. Like Inuyasha had been thinking during his chemistry test, she too had been thinking about the kiss he'd given her. Her cheeks reddened at the memory.

He'd been so sweet and so tender with her. Yet, the kiss had been chaste and innocent. He hadn't moved for her lips, he hadn't maintained any bodily contact except the presence of his lips against her cheek. That had been her first kiss from a guy outside her family. Unless she counted the little boy she used to play house with in preschool, which she didn't. Inuyasha had shown her more affection than all the other guys in the world combined.

She felt her knees go weak at the mere thought of his lips upon hers. His lips had been like velvet while at the same time like satin. He'd been tender and gentle. He'd been… romantic.

She nearly stopped in her walk when a sudden thought hit her and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God," she murmured.

Inuyasha looked at her. "What? What is it?"

Kagome shook her head quickly, her cheeks flaming as they moved. "It's nothing."

He didn't seem satisfied but followed after her when she began to walk.

As they moved towards her apartment, Kagome could only think of one thing. One thought plagued her mind. One startling realization haunted her thoughts. She gulped down a lump that had grown in her throat and peeked up at Inuyasha. Her legs went weak and her heart thundered.

_'I like Inuyasha.'_

* * *

Fanart:  
Inuyasha and Kagome  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)16034889


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Thirteen **

* * *

Inuyasha rubbed at his forehead. His atypical dosage of Doxepin was still having an affect on him. His doctor had instructed him to take a dosage of 25 mg in the morning and after school. His failure to take the dosage in the morning due to his sleeping arrangements had had its affect on him throughout the day. His distaste for the little pink and blue tablet was rather obvious whenever he visited his doctor. He hated his stupid reliance on the pill to keep him from becoming depressed.

Kagome's thoughtfulness had touched him, though. As he walked down the hill leading to their school with Kagome by his side, he felt completely at peace and rather happy. Naraku's vague threat still wore thin on his senses— but, for the time being, he could not be distracted by it. Kagome was a sweet girl and he smiled lightly as he looked down at her.

Kagome quickly looked away. The startling realization that she had a crush on Inuyasha was playing on her mind. Blue eyes stared at the ground curiously, as if it would provide her with the answers. _'How?'_ Well, that question was rather simply to answer, really. She'd spent nine days with the boy accompanying her and being sweet to her. She peeked at him briefly before looking away. _'Of course I'd get a crush on him. I know he likes me… but…'_

Her cheeks turned red at the memory of the kiss he'd placed on her cheek._ 'Did he mean that romantically or as a sign of thanks? I mean, I had taken him in without any knowledge as to why he was there… Perhaps it was just a token of his gratitude?'_

Her heart flopped. _'Or maybe he really does like me.'_ She peeked at him again, her lips curved into a hesitant, fearful smile. Did he like her, too? She wasn't sure. She knew how crushes worked— oh, how she knew.

Every little thing that a crush would do would silently point to an unspoken motive. Every smile was captivating. Every time the crush spoke it was like a thousand butterflies in the stomach. Every time the crush was just the tiniest bit nice it pointed to signs of a beautiful marriage in the near future.

She knew how it worked.

And that was probably why she was so frightened by the startling realization that she held affections for the boy.

_'Keep it at bay, Kagome,'_ she told herself. _'No use in getting your hopes up. He may be a charming, sweet guy, but he's just your friend. Once you get your glasses back he probably won't even come and visit you again.'_

That depressing thought, and many others, rose in her mind and her steps slowed as she moved with Inuyasha. He noticed this and slowed as well, the sandals he'd borrowed from Kagome (his own shoes having been stolen) scraping against the ground as they moved.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine!" chirped an overeager voice the next morning. Kagome let out a small growl of annoyance. Stuffing her head under her pillow as she attempted to retreat back to land of the dreams, Kagome unleashed a small mutter of frustration. Her alarm clock was captured by a large hand and held to her ear through the pillow. Moments later, there came the telltale bleeping of the said alarm clock. Kagome groaned and lifted her head, preparing to dismantle the nefarious object for interrupting her sleep.

Blurry vision focused on the golden eyed boy who stared at her. His chin rested on her mattress and he looked at her with a gentle smile on his lips. Kagome looked at him for a long moment before slowly sinking under her blankets.

Inuyasha laughed openly and placed her alarm clock back in its rightful position. "Good morning," he chirped again, his golden eyes glowing in his amusement. Kagome mumbled something and he looked at her quizzically. "What's that?"

"What are you doing here?" she repeated, peeking out of the covers with her face bright red. Inuyasha laughed again.

"I'm here every morning aren't I?" he answered her question with his own, golden eyes looking at her curiously with a bemused expression.

Kagome fidgeted under his gaze and felt her cheeks growing hot. Now that she knew she actually did like Inuyasha, she was finding it harder and harder to look and talk to him. Which wasn't a good thing.

"Not this early," she protested quietly, her cheeks flaming.

Inuyasha laughed again and stood up. "I'll meet you outside, Kagome." He didn't protest his coming early and Kagome frowned lightly. Slipping from her bed, she quickly got changed into her typical knee-length pleated skirt and long-sleeved shirt. She knelt down and retrieved some knee-high socks and slipped them on.

She stood up as straight as she could, observing herself in her vanity mirror. Blue eyes swept over her figure and she slumped over, standing as she always did— with a slouch. She sighed and the air ruffled long ebony tresses. _'I look so much taller when I stand up straight.'_ She frowned again. _'It just hurts to stand up straight for too long… just proves that I've been slumping for too long.'_

She slipped out of her room and found herself scuttling into the kitchen. Droopy eyes took in the sight of Inuyasha helping her mother with breakfast. The silver-haired boy's eyes were narrowed in concentration as he attempted to flip a pancake like they did in the cartoons, only for the thing to flop down onto the side that was already cooked.

Inuyasha frowned. "Stupid bugger," she heard him mutter.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled behind the boy as he finally succumbed to the pancake and used a spatula to flip it onto the uncooked side. The side staring up at the ceiling was a light golden brown— just the way Kagome liked it.

"Good morning, sweetie," her mother greeted and Kagome smiled.

"Hi, Mama," Kagome answered as she sat herself on a stool.

"Pancakes?" Inuyasha questioned as he flipped the pancake off the pan and onto a plate. He held the ceramic plate out to her which Kagome gratefully accepted.

"Thank you," she murmured out, ducking her head and unable to meet Inuyasha's gaze.

Inuyasha nodded his head, ignoring Kagome's sheepishness, and began making more pancakes for Souta and himself. He hummed lightly and stirred the batter before dropping it on top of the frying pan.

"Are you working today, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned her daughter as she chewed on the plate of pancakes that Inuyasha had already prepared for her. Kagome nodded her head. "From what time?"

"I'll be home for dinner," Kagome clarified as she swallowed a chunk of pancake smothered in maple syrup. "So set a place for me," she muttered out, almost inaudible over the sound of the cooking pancakes.

"Everything okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned once Mrs. Higurashi had retreated from the room to wake up Souta. Kagome blinked in surprise and her grip on her fork loosened.

"What do you mean?" she managed to squeak out despite the fact that she felt her throat was going to close up and she was going to faint. He looked at her for a long moment.

"You just seem a little… I don't know," Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Shyer than usual."

"Kagome's always shy," Souta said as he turned the corner and hopped up onto the stool next to his sister. Inuyasha quickly retrieved the pancakes from the pan and gave a plate to Souta. The boy quickly poured excess amounts of maple syrup on the flapjacks, sufficiently drowning them.

Kagome didn't answer his question and continued to eat.

* * *

The two approached Sango who sat on her bench, as always, and the said girl looked up. The girl whipped hair over her shoulder and scooted over, making room for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome sat and situated herself and Inuyasha just flopped onto the bench, his long legs stretched out. Due to the fact that his Converse had been stolen (much to his dismay) Inuyasha was forced to wear his combat boots again. He loved them, of course, but he'd promised that he'd never wear them again. But then again, the girl didn't seem to mind…

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha. It was hard to not look at him.

He knew that something was up with her and she had to stop acting like a fan girl in front of him. Instead she focused her attention on Sango.

"Good morning," she greeted her friend, though it wasn't very necessary due to the fact that they were both sitting there together.

"Morning." Sango's attention was on Inuyasha and she frowned thoughtfully before jerking her focus back to Kagome. She offered a small smile. "Ready for another fun-filled day of Spanish? We're presenting today."

Kagome nodded her head. "Luckily tomorrow Mr. Kyo's going to let us watch Monster's Inc. instead of do actual work."

"It's going to be in Spanish," Sango pointed out.

Kagome shrugged. "I like Monster's Inc. Boo is too cute."

The two girls continued to converse with one another, and Inuyasha stared at the ceiling and watched freshmen try to hacky sack out of the corner of his eye. Golden eyes stared blankly at the posters some kid had stapled to the ceiling advertising the wristbands that their school was selling for two dollars. He frowned thoughtfully.

"Feels like Friday," he muttered to himself as he watched the hacky sack the freshmen were using fall into an open garbage can, soon followed by rousing cheers of 'good shot' and 'that's so awesome'.

"What's that?" Sango questioned, leaning over so she could see Inuyasha past Kagome.

Inuyasha glanced up. "Sorry. I was just saying that it feels like Friday even though it's Thursday. That always happens to me right before we go on break."

Tomorrow would be their last day of school for a week since the week following would be their second winter break. Inuyasha was very excited because it had been a long time since he'd had a week off of school. His old school in Montana hadn't allowed winter breaks, much less summer breaks.

Sango must have noticed the change in Inuyasha's expression because she raised a curious eyebrow. "Reminiscing?"

The word came out in an almost hiss but it could have been Inuyasha's imagination. Inuyasha sat up a little straighter and smiled sardonically. "No breaks in Montana."

Sango's eyebrows slanted downward and she looked at him thoughtfully. "That can't be right. Surely schools had to give breaks to students— especially for Christmas."

"Well, I don't really celebrate Christmas." Inuyasha jabbed a finger at his Star of David that faithfully hung around his neck. "And, no, they didn't give us breaks. We were expected to go to school every day. But we did get days off on holidays."

Kagome and Sango looked at him, one curious and the other doubtful.

Sango looked like she was about to say something but the school bell ring— a savior for the silver haired boy. He jumped up and offered his hands to the two girls he'd sat by. "Shall we, ladies?"

Kagome's face ignited into a bright red flame, but a shaking hand reached up and grasped his left hand. Her fingers curled around his hand and his around hers in turn. It felt like a spark had ignited when their hands touched because Kagome's neck and ears started turning red as well and she ducked her head.

The right hand beckoned Sango but she ignored the call, standing up, slinging her backpack over one shoulder and shrugging off the chivalrous gesture. Inuyasha sighed and Kagome looked guilty.

Sango moved towards the door, but Inuyasha beat her to it. He held the door open for her and grinned cheekily. Sango gave him a wary glance before striding inside. Though obviously giving Inuyasha the cold shoulder, she didn't forget to mutter a quick, "Thanks."

Kagome and Inuyasha watched her go before Inuyasha's hand released hers and gently placed itself on the small of her back. He led her inside and their day went as such.

Mr. Kyo called attention to his class after the pledge of allegiance —a rather monotonous pledge it had been and always had been— and called for volunteers to present their piece. Kagome felt her hands instantly turn clammy. She hated presenting— especially in Spanish. She, for the life of her, could not roll the letter R to save her life. She gulped down a lump in her throat and hesitantly looked at Inuyasha.

The boy noticed someone looking at him and turned his attention to Kagome. He looked at her questionably. "What's the matter?" he questioned curiously, noting the way she fidgeted and looked uncomfortable. It must have hit him, because he answered his own question before she could, "You're afraid to present?" She meekly nodded her head.

Inuyasha pursed his lips and glanced at Mr. Kyo. The teacher had his attention focused on the presenters who were now talking about Spain's role during Napoleon's rule and not paying attention to the two partners. Inuyasha scooted his desk closer to her so that he was within arms reach and reached out a hand.

Kagome contained the squeak of surprise as she felt a hand touch her forearm. She looked up hesitantly at Inuyasha, feeling her cheeks paint themselves pink. He looked at her with that intense soul-searching look he always had but said nothing. Kagome continued to fidget.

"Stop," she whispered out, closing her eyes.

She heard Inuyasha sigh. "Kagome. No one cares what you're talking about up there. Are you listening to anyone else when they present?" Kagome shook her head. "Then no one's watching you. Everything's going to be fine. And if worst comes to worst, they'll all stare at me because I'm a freak."

He'd said it lightly, jokingly, in an attempt to ease her fears, but Kagome didn't like the way he called himself a freak. She looked up at him again and gazed at him seriously.

"You're not a freak, Inuyasha," she stated calmly, looking at him before her bashfulness caught up with her and she ducked her head again, heart thundering. When she heard Inuyasha laugh, she felt herself feeling better.

Nearly half of the period later, Mr. Kyo called on Inuyasha and Kagome to present. Kagome felt fear grip her again but also felt Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder as he led her to the front of the room.

The boy used his trademark, lopsided smile and introduced himself in Spanish. Kagome tried to repeat him and only succeeded in educating the front row as to who she was. She cleared her throat and glanced fearfully at Mr. Kyo, who was writing something in red ink already.

Inuyasha spoke first, introducing the point of the Renaissance before giving the spotlight to Kagome. Kagome felt her knees weaken and felt like she was going to faint. Even simple little presentations like this got her on edge. She gulped down the ever present lump and felt herself shake as she struggled to speak.

Inuyasha frowned as he observed her. She was freaking out and looked extremely pale. He steadied himself and made an executive decision for Kagome's sake.

When Kagome finally stopped talking, Inuyasha brought it up again. All seemed fine as he spoke until he began to slow down in his speech and filler words such as 'uh' and 'um' began to make their way into the middle of his sentences. Kagome looked at him curiously, unsure what was wrong with him. Mr. Kyo narrowed his eyes in curiosity as well. The rest of the class wasn't really paying attention.

Finally Inuyasha came to an abrupt stop in the middle of his speech and turned to Mr. Kyo. "So, how do you say Spain in Spanish?"

There was a collected pause where people tried to determine whether or not Inuyasha was being serious or not. Mr. Kyo raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"You know how to say it, Inuyasha," he finally said and scribbled something on his grading sheet. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"If I knew, would I be asking you?" Inuyasha questioned with a light hearted shrug. Giggles roused from student's lips who'd started paying attention. Kagome watched him in surprise before realizing what he was doing.

"Inuyasha," Mr. Kyo looked warningly at him. "You're doing a presentation; I suggest that you get back to work."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started speaking again, saying some Spanish words in a more French accent. His words moved so quickly that, when he spoke, the class, Kagome and Mr. Kyo almost missed it. But, sure enough, halfway through a sentence Inuyasha spoke nonchalantly about how he wasn't wearing any pants.

This, of course, caused and uproar from the immature students of the classroom followed shortly but nervous laughter from the other members of the student body. Kagome stared in shock and struggled to maintain her laughter. Mr. Kyo looked horrified.

Kagome started speaking again and realized what Inuyasha had done. The whole class' attention was on Inuyasha, not her. As she spoke, everyone focused on Inuyasha, waiting for him to do something humorous. Her heart soared for the boy.

_'Thank you… so much,'_ she thought as she finished her speech and the students clapped for Inuyasha, who did a rather ostentatious bow. They made their way back to their seats after Mr. Kyo demanded that Inuyasha wait after class to see him.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as they situated themselves in their chairs again and smiled brightly. "Thank you, thank you so much."

He smiled charmingly at her and shrugged one shoulder. "Don't mention it. I'm happy to do it. I know you hate presenting."

* * *

Inuyasha silently wrote down the procedures for the next lab they were doing. Their new unit, stoichiometry, involved a pre-lab that Inuyasha was none too joyous about. Mr. Weber often did that. They weren't actually doing a lab, they were simply writing up a lab procedure as if they had done one. Inuyasha sighed and scribbled down a data table that would be filled with useless information they'd have to decipher individually and answer in pointless analysis questions.

Inuyasha frowned thoughtfully and poked the eraser into his mouth. Standing, he moved towards the pencil sharpener. While moving, he passed Sango's desk. The girl suddenly stood up and the back of her chair crashed into his left leg. He cursed loudly and was very thankful that the teacher had left the room for a few minutes.

"Watch where you're going," Inuyasha demanded and rubbed his hand over his bruising thigh. Sango gave him a withered look and moved past him towards the pencil sharpener— cutting in front of Inuyasha.

"You can at least say sorry," Inuyasha demanded as he stood behind her. Sango cranked the handle of the sharpener like she was trying to rip it off. She looked at him with a dark look. "Or not…" Inuyasha trailed off.

Inuyasha frowned thoughtfully and leaned against a lab station, watching her. "Want to tell me the reason you're being a bitch to me?" he questioned.

Sango gave him a dark, contemplating look but said nothing.

"Too good to talk to me?" Inuyasha questioned, his anger growing. He understood that Sango was jealous because Kagome was hanging out with him, but this was ridiculous.

Sango sneered at him and pulled out her pencil, revealing its sharpened tip. She dug into the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt and pulled out five more pencils. Inuyasha growled. He only had one pencil and this girl had cut in front of him? He sighed in annoyance; it was obvious that Sango did not like him in the least.

Sango continued to sharpen pencils silently for a couple of minutes before Inuyasha tried again. "Cold shoulder, Sango? How very like you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sango demanded. Inuyasha inwardly smirked; he'd finally gotten a rise out of her. All those years of being an annoying prick had come in handy apparently— he could still get people to talk to him.

"I'm just saying." Inuyasha flicked his shoulder free of invisible dirt. He smirked and tilted his head to the side, looking very confident in himself. "Ice queens are excellent at giving cold shoulders."

Sango narrowed her eyes and turned to look at him, her blazing eyes meeting his squarely. "Ass."

"I've been called that, yes," Inuyasha agreed with a smirk.

She sneered again and turned her attention back towards the sharpener. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed again. "So tell me, Sango, why is it that you're such a bitch to me all the time?"

He noted how the sharpening became faster and the muscles in her jaw clenched. Inuyasha frowned when she didn't answer. "Is it because you're jealous? I mean, Kagome's a great girl and it must kill you to know that she's hanging out with me a lot more than you right now."

Sango's eyebrows slanted downward and her eyes narrowed to slits. "Or perhaps," he continued, "It's because you're jealous of Kagome? I mean, I'm a pretty awesome guy myself." He said it jokingly, but doubted very much that Sango would pick up on his sarcasm. "And she's been hanging—"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up," Sango said coldly as she removed her last pencil and turned to look at him darkly.

"Not until you answer my question," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Fine." Sango's dark eyes glared at him. "It's because I know who you are."

The declaration surprised Inuyasha, to say the least, and golden eyes looked at her curiously. "Well, yeah, I know who I am, too. I'm Inuyasha Cohen."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Sango snarled out darkly. She stalked towards him and her eyes met his. Inuyasha noted that the girl was only a couple inches shorter than him. "I know who you are… what you are… what you've done."

Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. She couldn't possible mean… no… she couldn't mean that, could she?

"Well," Sango trailed off. "It's only a hunch. I have no proof."

Inuyasha regarded her darkly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

How had the tides turned so quickly from his favor to Sango's? Could it be possible that Sango did indeed know about what he was? What he'd done? Who he once was? He looked down at the girl and the hideous anger, distrust and hatred in her eyes told him that yes, she did know. She'd known all along.

Sango was much more observant than Kagome, apparently. Either that or Sango had been a victim of his in the past, perhaps?

"I know why you were sent away," Sango said darkly, her eyes glaring up at him. "And I know why you're so keen on taking care of Kagome. Had it been anyone else's glasses you'd broken you would have paid for the repairs and been on your way. No. I know why you're doing this."

"Why haven't you told Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned. He wondered idly why no one was doing anything about the squabbling students in the back of the room. Everyone seemed too focused on their homework to even bother sparing a glance at the bickering learners.

Sango pursed her lips. "Because," she stated simply. "A couple of a reasons, actually."

Inuyasha was silent, wondering if she'd clarify further.

Sango must have realized he was waiting for her to speak. "Firstly, I have no proof to prove it and secondly." Sango pursed her lips. "I want more than anything for Kagome to be happy."

"So you'd let her associate herself with me?" he questioned.

Sango glared at him. "I don't like you. That much is clear," Sango stated coldly. "But I know that whatever you've been through… you've changed for the most part. I don't trust you… but I know that Kagome's a good judge in character. She must see something I don't."

Inuyasha regarded her curiously.

"And," Sango took a step past him, making to move back towards her desk. "You're the one that needs to tell her. Not me."

Sango began moving, then thought otherwise and turned back towards Inuyasha. She pulled her fist back and slammed it against Inuyasha's arm. Under normal circumstances this action wouldn't have hurt so much, but she hit a particular bruise that Naraku had left that night and he hissed in pain, his hand coming up to grasp his bicep.

"I do _not_ harbor any feelings for you at all," Sango said darkly. "So if you truly think I'm jealous of Kagome you need to slam your head against a wall a couple of times."

With that said, the girl turned on her heel and returned to her desk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome and Rin were busy talking to one another in their creative writing class. Their regular teacher was missing today and they had a substitute. Unfortunately, their teacher failed to leave a plan for the day's activities and they were allowed a free period. Rin and Kagome were currently in a game of Speed to which Rin was winning.

"So," Rin began as she flipped a card and continued flying through her game. Kagome wasn't doing too well and was seeing that losing was in near sight of her. "Anything exciting happen last night?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. He just walked me home and was invited to dinner. But he couldn't stay because he needed to go see his bubbie."

"Ah," Rin said slowly as she finished and smirked. "I win," she added thoughtfully. "Anyways." She shook her head as she collected the cards and began to make the necessary adjustments to start a new game. "Did he pick you up this morning?"

"Of course, he always does," Kagome said sheepishly as she took her cards and began setting up for the next game which she was sure to lose as well.

"Anything romantically gushy I need to know about?" Rin questioned. Kagome giggled nervously. Rin gaped at her and dropped her cards. "Oh my god, he kissed you didn't he?"

Kagome looked at Rin in shock. "What? No!"

Rin looked at her seriously for a long moment. "If you're lying to me…"

Kagome's cheeks flamed red. "No, I swear. If he'd kissed me you'd be the first to know," she promised and smiled nervously. Rin seemed to like that answer because she perked up and laughed along with Kagome. "Besides…" Kagome trailed off. "He didn't kiss me last night."

That seemed to send Rin over the edge because the girl squealed and drew attention from fellow classmates on to her. "Do you mind?" she snapped at them and they all looked away. She turned back to Kagome and looked at her with wide yes. "You mean he's already kissed you?"

"On the cheek…" Kagome confessed with a light, sheepish smile. Rin squealed again— though it was much more subdued than the last one.

"Oh my God!" Rin gushed out, her brown eyes closing as she hugged herself and squealed. Kagome blinked and watched the girl in surprise. "That's so cute… what was it like?"

"Like being kissed by my brother."

"You're kidding?" Rin demanded, brown eyes observing blue critically, as if searching for some trace of a lie in Kagome's eyes.

The girl shrugged. "When it was happening, it didn't feel like anything special. But after he left…" She situated herself so that her knees were pulled to her chest and her hands were cupped together over her head. "It was like nothing I've ever felt before."

Rin looked at Kagome in shock. "You really like him, huh?"

Kagome blushed and meekly nodded her head. "Yes… it was… only after he kissed me, really. I mean… I'm fine with him being my friend…"

"Liar," Rin cut her off and Kagome didn't protest.

"But I'm not sure he likes me in that way," Kagome confessed, feeling like her cheeks would burst from the amount of blood rushing into them.

Rin thought this over with a tap of her finger to her lips. "Hm… I can do some snooping…"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wouldn't he know that you'll just tell me?" she questioned.

"Of course not, I'm very sneaky when I want to be," Rin winked.

Kagome thought this over and felt her heart soar with the possibility that perhaps Inuyasha really did like her. But, then again, what if he didn't like her like that? She gulped a lump that seemed to always be in her throat at the most inconvenient times and shook her head.

"No," she finally said. "I want to find out on my own, if that's okay."

Rin sighed and nodded her head. "Of course, I understand. But if he kisses you on the lips…" She eyed Kagome. "Or anything romantic like that, you'd better tell me."

"You'll be the first to know," Kagome repeated and Rin beamed. Kagome felt a small twinge of guilt. It seemed that she was growing closer and closer to Rin and growing farther away from Sango.

_'I don't want a guy to come between us… she's been my best friend for so long…'_ Kagome thought with a small frown. _'Inuyasha's a friend, too, though, not a boyfriend. Sango doesn't have to like him but she should understand that I want to be friends with him… why does she hate him so much?'_

"I'm winning!" Rin interrupted her thoughts and Kagome realized that Rin had started their game without her.

"That's not fair!" Kagome protested and struggled to grasp her cards and begin.

Rin laughed brightly, brown eyes sparkling with her amusement. "Want to play something else?"

Kagome shrugged. "Sure. Provided you don't cheat."

"I'm not cheating," Rin protested and laughed. "I know. Let's call some other yahoos into this game and play crazy eights." Kagome shrugged again. "Then it's settled." Rin looked around.

"You!" she commanded to a person sitting to Kagome's right. It was a senior with blond hair pulled back into a small pony tail. "Play crazy eights with us!" Rin commanded. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," she said and scooted her chair over to Kagome's desk, where they'd been playing. "I'm not very good, though," she confessed.

"Doesn't matter," Rin beamed. "Kagome sucks, too."

"Hey!"

"It's the truth, isn't it?" Rin questioned and didn't wait for Kagome to answer. She continued to collect another person to join their game and the rest of the period was spent playing crazy eights, BS, Egyptian Rat Slap and Hearts, though it was cut off when the period ended.

* * *

Lunch was spent with Inuyasha eating her food and Kagome allowing him to share it with her when she realized she'd forgotten her own.

Kagome took a hesitant bite out of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich she'd made for him. "I'm really glad that I decided to make a sandwich without meat today."

"Crazy vegetarians and their schemes," Inuyasha muttered in the middle of a mouthful of sandwich. Kagome laughed quietly.

"You need to get me some more of that tofu stuff," Inuyasha declared as he took a bite out of a cookie and carrot stick at the same time— not the greatest combination but Inuyasha didn't seem to mind much. "That kind your Mom made was good."

"Well, the cookie has tofu in it."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "I thought those were white chocolate chips?" Inuyasha questioned in surprise, staring at the cookie like it had violated him in some way.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. It's tofu."

"Well, it's good, though I'm glad you told me after I ate it or else I wouldn't have tried it," Inuyasha confessed as he bit into his cookie again and quickly polished it off.

Kagome smiled tenderly. "I'm glad you like it. I'll bring more tomorrow."

"Have I told you yet how extremely thankful I am that you make me lunch, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned, looking down at the girl. Kagome smiled shyly.

"Only about once a day," she joked.

Inuyasha grinned when he realized Kagome was joking with him. When he'd first met her, she wouldn't have dared to be so open with him. She was becoming stronger, he noted.

_'And in a way… she's making me stronger, too,'_ he realized with his golden eyes staring down at her. _'Crazy girl.'_

"Well, I'll tell you again." He captured her hands and cupped them in between his larger ones. "Thank you very much, Kagome," he said with a bright smile which caused Kagome's heart to start thundering and her cheeks to turn red.

_"Pursue him!" _She heard Rin's words ring in her head. During their game of BS, Rin had started talking about Inuyasha 'in code' so that the others playing with them wouldn't know._ "Two _ _Queens__," _she had said with a brush of her hand only to retrieve them when some one muttered 'BS' to her. _"If he doesn't know you're interested, you'll need to flirt with him." _

The others playing with them had seemed very interested in this conversation. One girl, Kiana, with long black hair and green eyes, had smiled, too. Kagome had recognized her as a girl in their block class._ "Yeah, you have to be subtle about it, though." _

Rin had nodded her head in agreement with Kiana, and Kagome had wondered how this conversation had become so heated for the girl's playing around her. The blond senior, Nami, had nodded in agreement._ "Don't be too forward or you'll scare him away." _

_"I think Kagome would scare herself away if she tried to be forward,"_ Rin had joked and the two other girls had laughed.

Kagome had blushed hotly and placed down an Ace. No one had protested or told her she was lying and Kiana had attempted to place down a two before being called on by Nami, who held all four of the twos.

Now, at lunch, Kagome took those words into account. She looked at Inuyasha who was busy leaning on the ground, staring up at the ceiling and crunching on a bright orange carrot stick. Kagome felt her hands start to sweat and she wiped them on the pleats of her skirt.

"Um… Inuyasha?" she questioned.

Inuyasha looked up at her. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice a soft tenor.

Kagome swallowed again and scooted towards him. "Are you… uncomfortable?"

"A little, why?" he questioned.

"You can…" She couldn't believe she was about to say this. Her heart hammered in her chest, her cheeks were bright red, her throat was dry and her hands were shaking. "Rest in my lap, if you'd like…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and he turned to look at her in surprise. He sat up, golden eyes locking with hers and she suddenly regretted saying anything. He was going to think she was weird, for crying out loud! She was too forward.

But he surprised her when his eyes softened and he smiled. "Really?" Kagome wasn't sure what happened next, but she thought she nodded. "Okay, then, I'd like that," Inuyasha said and crawled towards her.

Her breath caught in her throat as Inuyasha's head rested itself in her lap and she stared down at him.

His eyes were shut and he felt a calm wash over him in waves. He took a deep breath of air and detected the powerful scent of Kagome. He turned his head and rested it against her thigh as she sat.

"Thanks," he breathed and Kagome squeaked out a quick 'you're welcome'.

The rest of the lunch was spent with Kagome trying to eat and not disturb Inuyasha and Inuyasha trying not to become so comfortable that he fell asleep. Kagome's fingers twitched, and by the end of the lunch period Inuyasha's hair had been finger combed enough that it was shining.

* * *

_Author's notes: _This story is over half way done now, which is surprising. Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and reviewing so far. I'd like to give a shout out to The-Female-Inuyasha who's just too enthusiastic about this story for her own good. Every time I talk to her my ego is stroked to oblivion.

_Fanart:_  
Inuyasha and Kagome:  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)16084101


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned as his head rested in her lap and her fingers slowly moved through the hair that wasn't covered by his hat. Kagome made a small noise of acknowledgement and Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Do you want to come over to dinner after you're done working in the library? I mean, I know you're mom's expecting you home for dinner, but I figure it's the least I can do for all the lunches you're making for me."

"But the lunch is thanks for looking after me while my glasses are being made," Kagome said gently, her cheeks pink and her lips quirked into a small smile.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and shifted so that she could pull her fingers through his hair better. "I know. But do you want to come over for dinner anyway?"

Kagome only had to think for a split second. "Okay."

"Great!" Inuyasha beamed.

Kagome looked down at him. "What are we having… do you know?" she asked curiously.

"Well, seeing as how Bubbie's orthodox, we'll have to start with the breaking of the bread," Inuyasha mused out loud, staring at he ceiling as he thought to himself. "Oh, and I bet Bubbie will have some Knish for us, too."

"Knish?" Kagome questioned. She was well aware of the Challah -the bread broken at the beginning of the meal- but had no clue as to what Knish was.

Inuyasha nodded. "It's sort of a potato and flour dumpling stuffed with various things. Bubbie likes to stuff them with cheese, but I'm always partial to it being stuffed with mashed potatoes." His eyes seemed to glow with the mention of Jewish food. Kagome smiled at his childish antics -getting excited over food, and all- and silently urged him to continue.

"You know," Inuyasha said casually. "One of these days I'm going to have to invite you over to celebrate one of our holidays with Bubbie and me." Inuyasha seemed thrilled by the idea and he shifted in her lap so he could look up at her better. "You'll be Jewish savvy!"

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Well, I know about Hanukkah."

"There's also the Jewish new year, Rosh Hashanah. And Yom Kippur and a bunch of others, too." Inuyasha seemed delighted now as he looked up at her. "There's Passover, and others I don't really care about but Bubbie freaks out about if I don't act enthusiastic about. But you'll need to come over sometime during Hanukkah and celebrate with us!"

Kagome smiled shyly feeling extremely honored that Inuyasha cared this much about her that he wanted to spend a holiday with her. "You'll be an honorary Jew!" Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

They continued to sit in silence, Kagome's apprehension controlling her as she struggled to form her next sentence. Her fingers longed to remove his hat so she could touch his ears. She'd wanted to touch his ears for so long -the furry appendages were almost irresistible- but she was afraid of what he'd say.

She licked her dry lips and observed him with misty blue eyes. What would he say if she asked him? He'd already agreed to sit in her lap -a shock to her already- so perhaps he'd allow her to touch the very thing that made him look inhuman?

Her fingers gently touched the rim of his yellow and blue beanie, willing herself to slip her hands beneath and touch the ears that sat atop Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha's eyes were shut and his lips were curved into a peaceful smile-even if he didn't like people touching his ears, he was already too loopy to really protest, right?

"Inuyasha…" she whispered out, her tongue darting over her lips and wetting them once again. She waited for him to acknowledge her and he let out a small grunt. "Can I…"

Like the time two days ago when Kagome was going to question his ears again only to be interrupted by Shippou -a couple of underclassman entered the hallway from the library, laughing and only sparing a slight glance at them.

Kagome watched them go and clamped her mouth shut. It wasn't so much that she was embarrassed about the situation they appeared to be in, but really the fact that had she removed his hat those two girls would have seen his ears. Anyone could have seen his ears. She realized now the dangers of not having his hat. Should anyone decide one day to remove Inuyasha's hat, it would all be over. She couldn't ask him to remove it now.

"Can you what?" Inuyasha obviously had no idea what Kagome was going to ask and opened twin orbs of golden light to look up at her. He glanced at her quizzically and raised a thick eyebrow only for it to disappear beneath his unruly bangs.

Kagome quickly shook her head and averted her gaze. "Nothing. Never mind," she said quickly, her cheeks turning a bright red, as is customary for her.

Inuyasha looked at her for a long moment and unleashed a tired, haggard sigh. "Whatever you say, Kagome," he said lightly, his golden eyes following closed as he snuggled against her. "You're comfy," he decided.

"I can see that," Kagome said with a small amount of laughter laced into her voice. Her fingers ran through his silver locks once again. He shifted and sighed happily.

"Kagome…" He trailed off and the girl didn't have the heart to ask him what it was he was about to say. She bit her lip and her eyes softened as she gazed down at him.

* * *

"Boring," Rin declared as she scraped her pencil over her Gemini artwork assignment. The class hadn't even been working on the assignment that long and she was fed up with it. Inuyasha chuckled beside her and Rin gave him a weary look. "What's so funny?"

Inuyasha shook his head and laughed. "Nothing, nothing. Sorry."

Rin pursed her lips and made a small noise in the back of her throat. "You just love my pain, don't you?" she questioned snidely.

Inuyasha grinned. "Yep."

Rin rolled here eyes and rolled her neck. "Oh, right," Rin suddenly said and turned to look at Inuyasha. "Want to come over to my house tomorrow?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "No offense, Rin, but I don't really know you and don't feel comfortable coming to your house."

Rin rolled her eyes and gave him a playful slap on the arm. "Not you alone, you dork. I'm inviting Kagome and Kagome's inviting Sango, Miroku and Shippou. We're having a movie night. Going to eat pizza. Going to celebrate the wonderfulness that is second winter break for us poor, overworked high school children. Oh woe is us."

Inuyasha laughed at the melodrama Rin always seemed capable of bringing into any conversation. "Sure. If Kagome's coming."

Rin eyed him. "Do you like her?" she questioned.

"Well, duh, Rin," he stated with a roll of his eyes, his lips curving upwards. "If I didn't like her, would I be hanging out with her and being friendly?"

Rin gave him a withered look. "You know what I meant."

Inuyasha laughed and gave Rin a charming smile. "Now then, what answer will make you not go tell Kagome?"

Rin frowned. "I wasn't going to tell her."

"Do you seriously believe that I'll believe that?" Inuyasha asked, leaning forward and tilting his head to the side like this was the most riveting conversation he'd ever had. "Surely you don't think that lowly of me, do you?"

Rin huffed. "Fine. If you said you liked her of course I'd tell her, I'd be ecstatic for her. But if you said you didn't like her then I'd tell her gently because she's so fragile."

"That's what I thought," Inuyasha nodded and he smiled adorably.

"So, in the case that I was only helping her because of an obligation and I told you that, you'd tell Kagome and she'd be crushed and I'd never be able to be her friend- which could very well be the case if I told you I didn't like her.

"However," Inuyasha continued. "If I told you I did like her, there could be the situation where I don't feel that I would be a very good boyfriend at this time being and the fear of messing up a perfectly good friendship. Therefore, both scenarios can ruin a perfectly good friendship that Kagome and I share."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "I didn't need you to go into detail or anything. Shessh."

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head. "I know. I just love to over analyze things just to piss people off." He laughed again at Rin's perplexed look. "Now then, the teacher's looking this way and I believe it would be wise if we got back to work."

Rin rolled her eyes but did as he said, turning her attention back to her Gemini symbol and working on it so that it was designed to her opinion of perfection.

"Absolutely amazing," Rin declared with a puff of her chest. She nodded her head firmly and grinned. "The teacher's really going to like this, I hope."

Inuyasha worked on his, trying to draw a picture of a scorpion; but, every time he did it seemed to come out looking more like a deformed love child of a hammer and a whale, which completely baffled him.

Scratching his head, he held up his paper. "What does this look like to you?" he asked Rin. The girl observed the paper and pursed her lips.

"Looks like an elephant without legs."

"Wow, thanks."

"You're welcome," Rin chirped.

Inuyasha snorted and then smiled brightly when their art teacher gave him a warning glance.

"Stupid school," he muttered.

* * *

Kagome slowly pushed the book cart from aisle to aisle among the many rows in the library. Blue eyes swept over the shelves as she located the proper area to place each book. Grasping a children's book about monsters under the bed, Kagome slipped the small yellow item into its proper place.

Inuyasha trailed behind her, backpack still slung over shoulder and hands still stuffed into his pockets. "So, where do I sit?" he questioned.

Kagome pointed a finger. "There are tables in the back where people study. I'll be here a while. You don't have to wait."

"We're both going in the same direction, so why don't I just wait for you? I can finish the minuscule amount of homework I have." Inuyasha shrugged a shoulder. "And if all else fails, I can borrow a book from the pretty librarian."

Kagome frowned as he looked at her evenly. Was she talking about her advisor and employer? No, he wasn't, she realized and cursed her naivety. She blushed brightly. "I… I'll set some books aside for you."

He smiled and reached out a hand, brushing locks of black hair from her forehead. "I'll talk to you later, Kagome."

Inuyasha slipped out from behind the row he'd been standing in with Kagome and retreated to the tables the girl had indicated. He worked silently for about fifteen minutes before long black hair brushed his arm as a chair in front of him was pulled out.

"Done already?" Inuyasha questioned and glanced up. Golden eyes, alit with playfulness instantly darkened and narrowed. He frowned. "What are you doing here, Naraku?"

Naraku seemed taken aback by the sudden change of attitude Inuyasha showed towards him. "It's a public library," he said with a dangerous smirk.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he shifted in his seat. "Time to state the real reason you're here," Inuyasha stated calmly keeping all emotion from his voice- he'd grown used to speaking like that.

Naraku stood and motioned for Inuyasha to follow. Inuyasha did as he was silently commanded and followed the dark-haired boy.

They found themselves sneaking to the back of the library in an isolated aisle. No one strayed past the aisle and Naraku was positive that it would offer the solitude that they desperately needed.

Inuyasha looked at him darkly, arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" he demanded again. Naraku's continued appearances in his life were starting to grow thin on his patience. He did not want to be part of the guy's life any longer, but he didn't seem capable of understanding that.

Naraku made a small noise in the back of this throat that sounded suspiciously like a mixture between a snort and a chuckle. He cleared his throat. "Just wanted to talk to an old friend."

"We're not friends," Inuyasha said quickly as soon as Naraku's sentence ended. Inuyasha looked away, completely missing the flash of emotion in the other boy's eyes. Naraku made another weird noise again. "And I know you have a reason. You always have a reason."

Naraku snorted. "You're damned hard to lie to, Inuyasha."

"It's because I know all the tricks," Inuyasha said with a mordant smile gracing his lips. Cold golden eyes stared at the ground. "All the tricks," he muttered.

"Indeed."

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "What then?"

Naraku gave him a deep, penetrating look. Those dark eyes stared at Inuyasha and appeared to be staring into the boy's soul. Inuyasha squirmed under the intense gaze and silently counted the seconds that passed without any communication between the two teenaged boys. Inuyasha fidgeted, shifting from foot to foot, glancing around, unable to keep eye contact only for his gaze to be drawn to Naraku's like a magnet. He licked his dry lips and blinked his eyes.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said calmly when the dark haired boy before him did not speak. "I'm not part of the group anymore. You can't keep hanging out with me." A shadow of a smile graced Inuyasha's lips. "You'll get in trouble with the others, you know."

"Inuyasha," Naraku said quietly, keeping in mind that he was indeed in a library and he wanted to keep their conversation hush-hush. He calculated what he was about to say carefully. He shook his head. He didn't know what to say.

"We can't be friends anymore, Naraku," Inuyasha said calmly and for a brief moment a flash of regret washed over his eyes before it melted away. "We can't," he insisted. Naraku was silent and continued to stare at Inuyasha. "I don't want to be like this anymore. I'm not part of the group."

"You want to come back." Naraku's words stilled Inuyasha's voice and his lips clamped shut. "You miss the power it gave you." Naraku looked at him with his penetrating gaze and suddenly looked away, examining the scar on his palm. The scar that was almost identical on Inuyasha's hand. "Part of you wishes to return."

Inuyasha looked away but did not deny it. "A part of me, maybe," he finally said. "But I mean it when I say that I have no desire to return to that part of my life. I've told you this many times already, Naraku."

"I'll make you want to come back."

Inuyasha sighed. It was obvious that his former best friend couldn't accept the fact that he no longer wished to associate himself with him. He ran a hand through the small wisps of silver hair peeking out from under his beanie. Like a magnet, Naraku's eyes were drawn to the beanie, where his ears hid beneath.

"You can't."

"I will."

Inuyasha frowned. There was an underlying threat in Naraku's voice that he didn't like. He didn't like it one bit. He licked his dry lips again and his golden eyes softened with the memories the two had once shared when they were younger- before Inuyasha's road led a different way from Naraku's.

"Kagome." When Naraku spoke the name it sent a shiver down Inuyasha's spine and caused his eyes to narrow dangerously thin. The slits of molten gold stared darkly at Naraku. Naraku sneered. "You'll stay away from her."

"Who are you to dictate who I see?" Inuyasha snapped angrily.

Naraku snorted angrily. His hands fisted and he pointed a chubby finger at the lanky form of Inuyasha. "I warned you," he growled out. "Stay away from Kagome or I'll make her wish she was never born…"

"You won't touch her."

"I never said I would."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"I'll tell her about who you are," Naraku said calmly as if he were discussing the weather. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Inuyasha coldly.

Inuyasha snorted. "She already knows who I am."

"I mean your past. Who _you_ are," Naraku stated calmly.

Inuyasha snorted once again, barely affected by Naraku's threat. "That's no threat, Naraku. I'll tell her eventually."

Naraku stalked towards him and their eyes met and locked. They stood a little more than a hair's breath apart, but neither made the move to step away from one another. Their noses were almost touching. Naraku's next words came out feather soft and a cruel smirk was on his lips. "No. I mean I'll tell her about what keeps you two so connected. I'm sure she's curious to know why it is that you feel so damn obligated to take care of her."

Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat and he felt his air passage close up as he struggled to breathe. He'd felt like he'd just received a sucker punch to the gut and his lungs had failed him at the same time. Naraku's cold gaze proved that he was serious and would not hesitate to carry out his threat.

"What do you want from me, Naraku?" Inuyasha questioned as he looked squarely at him. His breath breezed past Naraku's face, a soft caress despite the harshness in his voice.

Naraku's lips curved into a wicked smile. "Get away from her. Crush her and come back to the group."

"I'll be breaking the rules we set up," Inuyasha stated simply.

Naraku looked at him and spoke without missing a beat. "The rules are made to be broken. Since when have you bowed to authority, Inuyasha?"

Either it was a jab at him or a compliment- Inuyasha wasn't sure. Naraku appeared to be contemplating saying more and he took a hesitant step back. Inuyasha gulped down the lump in his throat and struggled to breathe once again.

"I'll make you pay if you don't," Naraku said calmly as if he threatened people every day. Standing together alone in the library, inches away from each other, their eyes locked together in a deadly gaze caused Inuyasha's slowly growing happiness to melt away like a puddle in the summer. Suddenly he realized the reason why he needed his pills. Suddenly he realized why he'd had to leave. Suddenly he realized the weight he carried because of his stupidity in the past. Suddenly he understood why he needed to protect Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't smile but his voice was sickeningly sweet. "Nice talking to you, Naraku."

If Naraku was surprised or frightened by the faux friendly voice Inuyasha used, he didn't show as he took another step back. His lips thinned into a small line and his eyes widened just a fraction.

"You don't care about us anymore."

"I have no feelings for an asshole who threatens those I care about," Inuyasha stated calmly, looking at Naraku.

Naraku's lips quirked downwards. "Your stupid grandmother and that stupid wench are more important to you than us- than _me_?"

Inuyasha slowly shook his head. "I learned things when I was away, Naraku. You may have been my best friend at one time -someone I could depend on- but I feel that no longer. I don't want to know you anymore."

Naraku looked genuinely hurt, but it was quickly masked in a veil of hatred. He shook his head. "I can't believe you'd just betray us all like this."

"We've had this discussion before. Goodbye." It was an obvious dismissal.

Naraku seethed at him but quickly let out a large sigh. "Fine. Have it your way, you stupid fag." Inuyasha recognized the crude word as a jab at his wardrobe but shrugged it off. Naraku knew all too well about the accusations of his sexual preference. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shook his head.

Sad golden eyes watched Naraku stalk away and with his hypersensitive hearing he was able to tell when the library door snapped shut and the scent of Naraku leave the library.

He stood stupidly in the aisle of the library, alone and feeling dirtier than he had in months -maybe _years_- when Kagome suddenly turned the corner pushing the book car without a care in the world.

When she spotted him she looked at him curiously. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"It's a public library, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked stupidly.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and Inuyasha had the absurd image of a bird cocking its head to the side before it plucked a worm from the earth. "But…" she trailed off as her cheeks stained pink. She looked so cute when she did that, he noted silently. She cleared her throat and brushed black bangs from bright blue eyes. "You're in the…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "In the what?"

"Adult romance section," Kagome squeaked out, turning her head away as she plucked two books from the book cart and stuffed them into their shelves. The color in Inuyasha's cheeks flushed from away and he looked around wildly.

His eyes captured the spines of romance novels with titles that just screamed the smut they contained, and as he glanced at the books Kagome jammed into the shelves -their covers anything less than modest- he realized what it must look like to Kagome.

"I-It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Inuyasha protested and waved his hand wildly. He racked his mind for a perfect explanation to why he was in the section of the library dedicated solely to erotic and smutty content. He gulped down a lump in his throat. He couldn't tell her the truth! He had to protect her.

When he looked back at Kagome, she was looking at him in wonderment. But as their gazes locked, she ducked her head and blushed. It was the first time that Inuyasha actually looked flustered, and she found that it was rather adorable. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were pink -for perhaps the first time?- and his hands were waving frantically, trying to gain her attention so he could explain himself.

It was… cute.

She giggled.

Inuyasha's cheeks were flaming pink by the time she was done laughing and she tilted her head to the side again. The look she gave him, he realized, was like nothing he'd seen from her before. Her eyes were soft and tender, laughter ringing in the beautiful robin's egg blue depths.

"It's okay," she whispered out, her cheeks a light pink. "You don't have to explain."

"But I don't read things like these! I was just wandering and I didn't realize where I was," Inuyasha protested.

Kagome smiled shyly and looked away. "It's okay…"

He noticed her sudden meekness. "What?" he questioned.

"It's nothing… you're just… really cute when you're flustered," she said out loud before realizing what she said. A hand whipped to her mouth, but it was already too late. Face a bright shade of scarlet, Kagome turned on her heel and dashed away, pushing the book cart like her life depended on it. Inuyasha watched her go and cracked a smile.

_'She thinks I'm cute…'_ he realized and grinned brightly. For a brief moment in time, Naraku's threat escaped his mind and he felt carefree again.

* * *

A steady rain began to fall as Inuyasha's key opened the door to his house. He ushered Kagome in before slipping off his combat boots and helping her out of her coat. She smiled sweetly at her feet as he took her coat, shook it out and hung it on the hook near the coat, soon followed by his own jacket.

He stretched, his back arching and his shirt lifting. Looking very much like a cat, Inuyasha slipped off his hat and allowed his ears to be free. They twitched happily as he straightened himself and looked at Kagome questionably (she was staring at him rather openly). Realizing she'd been caught, Kagome ducked her head and a small giggle left her lips.

"Hungry?" Inuyasha questioned, but Kagome shook her head. "Bubbie?" he called into the silent house. His ears perked and twitched as he tried to detect the location of his grandmother. Kagome watched the arch the ears moved in, captivated. "She's in the family room," he finally said, grasped her hand and led her towards that general direction.

They entered the room and Kagome's eyes widened. Bubbie sat at the couch, watching the television. She wasn't watching a regular television program, however, but what appeared to be a home made video.

Bubbie looked up. "Hello, you two," she stated with her thick New York accent before patting the couch. "Join me." Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice, and he pulled Kagome along with them.

Kagome's eyes watched the screen, the blue orbs soft with wonder.

On the screen appeared to be a restaurant of Japanese or Korean nature. A little boy with pudgy, round cheeks and a huge New York Giants hat sat on a chair with his little sandaled feet (complete with socks) around as he grasped a cup with both hands and took a giant gulp of water.

"Bubbie!" The little boy's voice chirped, drawing the attention of an elder lady. Kagome recognized them as Inuyasha and his bubbie immediately. Inuyasha was so young there, and Bubbie looked thirty years younger- though she knew that was impossible. "When's the food going to come?"

Before the younger version of Inuyasha's grandmother could speak, a deep male voice chuckled and the camera jiggled and went out of focus. After it zoomed back in on Inuyasha's young, innocent face, the man spoke. "Soon, Inuyasha. You have to be patient."

The young child pouted, bright golden eyes staring up at the man behind the camera before turning back to his place setting. With a chirp that sounded remarkably like a bird's, Inuyasha's little hands grasped the spoon reserved for soup and started stuffing it into his glass.

"Inuyasha!" the woman scolded and the faceless man behind the camera chuckled.

"Don't worry, Kaede. Inuyasha just wants some ice," the voice stated as Inuyasha pulled out a cube of ice and stuffed it into his mouth- fist and all.

Inuyasha beamed brightly, his lips splitting into a large grin. Kagome noted how his canines lacked the slight point they had now. She wondered why.

"Bubbie," the teenaged Inuyasha questioned the woman sitting next to him. "What's all this for?"

"Just reminiscing on the old times." His bubbie chuckled and her one eye glittered in amusement. "You know I love looking at the movies your Zadie made."

The camera jiggled again as a waiter came into view. "Excuse me?" the male's voice asked. "Can you hold this for a second?"

There was a brief exchange of jiggling views of people's shirts as the camera switched owners and an elderly man with silver-white hair, slightly pointed ears, and warm golden eyes crouched down beside the younger boy. He looked almost exactly like his grandfather. Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat as she gazed upon Inuyasha's Zadie for the first time.

He looked kind, and large hands gripped the boy's shoulders as the two with silver mops upon their heads leaned in closer to the camera. "Say hello to the camera, Inu," his grandfather stated.

Inuyasha's small, pudgy hand waved in the air. "Hi!"

Kagome felt her heart melt as she gazed upon the innocence she saw in Inuyasha's eyes. What had happened to that purity that swam in those molten gazes? What had changed between then and now that had made Inuyasha so different?

She glanced at Inuyasha, his dog ears perked as he gazed upon his past self. His eyes were unreadable- his entire face was unreadable as he looked upon what had once been him and his grandfather.

Kaede stood and grasped the camera from the waiter. "That's enough you two; let the waiter do his job." The two boys both made identical pouts and Kagome heard a hollow laugh leave Inuyasha's lips.

Another waiter came and presented their food. Inuyasha's bowl of chicken steamed, and the boy had to stand up to peer over the edge, pluck a piece of chicken and stuff it into his mouth. Kaede didn't seem too impressed with the food, but Inuyasha's Zadie looked thrilled.

"This can't be kosher," Kagome heard Kaede mutter and Zadie laughed.

"Oh, honey, don't be such a stick in the mud."

"Yeah, party pooper!" Inuyasha chirped happily and clapped his hands together, dropping the fork he held and watching as it clattered to the floor. "Oops!" he bubbled.

"We should go home," Kaede muttered. "I can whip us up a nice chuck of gefilte fish."

Inuyasha's face twisted in disgust. "Ew, Bubbie! I don't like kefetle fish!" his small, childish voice mispronounced the famous Jewish dish as his nose wrinkled and his golden eyes glowed with disgust. Kagome had to resist the urge to coo at the adorable look upon the boy's face.

Suddenly, the camera fuzzed and clicked to a completely new scene. It had Kaede sitting on a chair, a kerchief dabbing at her tearful eyes. Her lips quivered as she struggled to speak. "The doctor said this was for the best. Said that this was the only way I could make him see. Inuyasha-"

Whatever the camera Kaede was about to say was abruptly cut off when Inuyasha whipped to his feet, used his body to block the view, and shut the television off before popping out the tape and tossing it to Kaede. "That's enough," he said in a tone that told the two women that they could not argue.

His eyes averted. "That's enough."

His grandmother cleared her throat. "Yes, I should go do the shopping."

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "You don't have to, Bubbie. I can do it later after I take Kagome home. She's staying for dinner by the way."

Kaede nodded and Kagome looked at him. "You can go do the shopping now. I don't mind."

Inuyasha looked hesitant and pursed his lips. "Well… I do need to get some things from the store for Bubbie…"

"Nonsense." The woman stood. "I can go. You two go upstairs and work on your homework or whatever it is you do up there." She gave them a look that made Inuyasha laugh nervously and Kagome to blush bright red.

Bubbie hobbled from the room, followed closely by the taller teenagers. She retreated to towards the garage. "Besides," Bubbie added with a wink, "I need to get out."

Kagome looked skeptical as the woman shut the door behind her. "How is she allowed to drive if she's blind in one eye?"

Inuyasha seemed to only realize this now. "Hm. That's probably why she takes the bus majority of the time, huh?" It was a rhetorical question, and he led Kagome away.

* * *

Kagome absently patted the head of Onyx, Inuyasha's completely black cat. Yellow eyes stared up at her and looked like twin moons as the feline purred and nuzzled against her hand. She felt a little uncomfortable sitting on Inuyasha's bed while the said boy worked on making his room presentable, but he didn't seem to notice.

He scooped down and plucked some jeans off the floor, sniffed them, reeled back in disgust, and dropped them in the ever growing pile of dirty laundry. "It's hard to tell what's clean and what's not," Inuyasha explained to Kagome as Barkly darted between his legs and tried batting at his ears when he leaned down. "Cut it out, you spaz," he muttered to the large-eyed cat.

Barkly made a small noise that sounded like a growl and a purr. Kagome resisted a squeal. His cats were just too cute!

Onyx purred again and kneaded her thigh as she yawned, sporting only two fangs. Kagome looked at the cat for a moment before glancing at the silver haired boy. "How come Onyx only has two teeth?" she asked curiously.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder as he dropped a pair of Spiderman boxers into his pile. "Oh." He blinked his eyes. "Onyx's species is known for having horrible teeth. We didn't know that, and Bubbie didn't want to spend five hundred dollars to take care of her teeth. She can only lick wet food now."

"That's sad." Kagome stroked the cat's black fur and the kitty yawned.

Inuyasha shrugged one shoulder. "She's happy enough."

"True," Kagome said and leaned back, resting her head on Inuyasha's pillow. She could smell him on the fabric and she reveled in that scent, feeling completely at peace. He smelled nice, she realized.

"Why, thank you," Inuyasha's voice carried and Kagome snapped up, scaring Onyx off her lap. She blushed furiously, having not realized she'd spoken out loud. Inuyasha smiled cheekily and went back to folding his clean laundry and putting it away.

* * *

Dinner that night was quiet and reserved. They all at their Matzah-ball soup silently. Dinner was complete with Bubbie's so-called-famous apple cake that Inuyasha insisted Bubbie needed to send to a cook book to which Bubbie retorted she'd bring the recipe with her to the grave-or pass it on to Inuyasha-whichever came first. Even though usually the Matzah balls were only eaten on Passover, with enough begging from Inuyasha Bubbie had relented to feed it to Kagome—just so the girl could taste it.

Kagome felt right at home with the Jewish dishes scattered around the table. Inuyasha loved teaching her about the different foods and the traditions. Bubbie and he both found it remarkably fun to tell her about the holidays.

But Inuyasha was distant. His mind was elsewhere. As he munched on Bubbie's apple cake, his mind kept drifting back to his run-in with Naraku in the library. His eyes flickered to Kagome, who was in a heated conversation involving gefilte fish and whether the word was German or Yiddish.

He rested his elbow on the table and placed his chin on his palm. He sighed quietly and his ears flattened against his head. Naraku was capable of the threat he'd left unspoken. He knew that just as well as anybody.

But… his eyes saddened as he gazed at Kagome. He didn't want to leave her alone. He fiddled with his fork, poking at an apple slice that was lying helplessly on his plate.

_'I don't want her to leave… I want to stay with her.'_ he thought with a frown. _'But for her sake, I can't be selfish.'_

He needed help. But he knew he couldn't ask for it. He needed guidance. But he knew that no one would give it to him.

His golden eyes looked sadly at Kagome.

He was torn. So very, very torn.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

The morning dawned cold and bitter. Despite the fact it was a Friday and the last day of school for the next week, Kagome felt sluggish and slow. She slunk out of bed and was oddly unfazed to see Inuyasha in her kitchen making her breakfast. She sighed sleepily and worked on both of their lunches before swallowing the eggs he presented her and allowing him to usher her out the door.

Inuyasha, for his part, seemed extremely happy- a little too extreme in Kagome's opinion. She glanced at him as they walked. He tried to walk lightly, in an almost skip, but his feet seemed too heavy for him. He tried to smile, to brighten the world, but his smile seemed forced. He tried to talk happily to her, but his words seemed clipped. All and all, Kagome felt that Inuyasha's demeanor was forced today.

They crossed the familiar crosswalk and Inuyasha didn't bother to step on the strips painting the ground. He walked briskly, his hand clamped around her wrist. When they reached the other side, his hand's presence was gone, leaving Kagome to long for his touch again.

She wanted to know what was wrong, she wanted to try and help Inuyasha, she wanted to discover what it was that was making him act like he was walking towards his deathbed. But she couldn't. Her throat constricted and her words died there. So she was forced to silently worry about him on their way to school.

As they approached school and walked into the crowded courtyard, Inuyasha's hand came out and grasped hers tightly and pulled her along. She allowed him to, muttering quick apologies when her shoulder bumped into a passing student.

"Sorry," she murmured out as she hit a person particularly hard accidentally.

She recognized it as Hiten and he seemed almost happy to see her. He put on his best sneer and kept going. "Watch where you're going, ugly."

Kagome felt herself stiffen at the all-too-familiar nickname, and she bit her lip to suppress the small gasp that had ebbed its way into her throat. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice the exchange between Hiten and Kagome because he continued moving, dodging people when they got in his way. Kagome glanced back over her shoulder to see Hiten smirking at her before turning around and walking away.

What had that been about?

* * *

Kagome gave a light wave to Inuyasha from the other side of the hallway. Her third period class had just let out and she was currently standing outside of her creative writing class, watching as Inuyasha tried to force his way from the crowd. Apparently his science class had let out late today, since usually he was right there waiting for her when she came outside.

She stood patiently, leaning against the wall so as not to be in the way of the frantic lunch-goers when a tall, lanky body crushed against her shoulder. She hissed in pain and grasped her arm in confusion. She blinked blue eyes and looked up at the tall figure.

He sneered at her, his lips drawing back in disgust. She recognized him as one of Naraku's many friends. She couldn't place his name, however. Entei? Was that his name? She couldn't remember. Despite that, the pale boy flared his nostrils much like a horse would and he batted red hair from his angry eyes.

"Watch it, ugly," he snapped out before continuing on his way. Kagome froze again. It had been happening throughout the day. All of Naraku's friends would appear and call her 'ugly.' Hiten in the morning, Kagemaru after math, and Entei just now. In addition to that she'd heard the word called over the crowds as she turned the corner. She wasn't exactly sure the comments were directed at her in that instance, but she had a good guess that it was. What was going on? Why the sudden fascination with her old nickname?

She felt a quiver run through her and her body tensed as Entei turned the corner, sending her another one of his angry-horse glares. She gulped a lump in her throat and jumped in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around wildly, her eyes wide in fear and shock. The darkness that had been shrouding her thoughts cleared instantly as she recognized Inuyasha as the one holding her shoulder protectively, his passionate golden eyes staring down at her in a mixture of concern and confusion.

"You okay? I saw that guy bump into you," he said gently, his eyes soft. Her own eyes saddened at the mention. Was he oblivious to what was going on? He was once friends with them. Could it be possible he was aware of the emotional torture Naraku's cronies were putting her through?

She forced a weak, pathetic smile, a withered shadow of her usual one. The pathetic state of the gesture didn't even manage to convince Kagome herself. "I'm fine," she attempted to say weakly, her voice coming out no more than a whisper that was barely perceptible over the loud noise of high school students scurrying away to lunch or their next class.

He gave her a scrutinizing look, the golden depths staring into her blue eyes as if searching for some trace or hint to what was bothering her. His lips were drawn into a taut line and his golden eyes continued to stare at her. Kagome grew uneasy under his intense gaze and turned her head away, staring off to the side as the last group of students disappeared from the hallway. They stood alone, Inuyasha's hands gripping her biceps firmly and staring down at her like a hawk.

"Don't look at me," she managed to utter weakly, almost as weak as she felt just then. She quivered and her knees shook, the knobby kneecaps knocking together relentlessly. She felt a chill rush down her and, had Inuyasha not been holding her, she would have collapsed. Emotions piled on her like hundred pound weights.

His eyes softened and he released his hold on her. Gentle fingers touched her cheeks in a feather light touch and Kagome felt her heart race and a gasp rip itself into her throat. She tentatively stared up at him before quickly bowing her head. His fingers touched her chin and forced her upwards. For one heart-stopping second, she had the ridiculous notion that he was going to press his lips against hers, but instead he gave her the lightest of smiles. A simple curving of the lips and a softening of the eyes. For someone passing by, they would not have noticed any change of emotion in the boy's face, but Kagome saw it loud and clear as if his beautiful face were flaunted with a giant neon sign.

His shadow of a touch soon disappeared from Kagome, leaving only the memory and a wave of pinpricks of nerves running up and down her spine. Goosebumps rose on her arms and she suddenly felt extremely cold.

He continued to look down at her sympathetically, his eyes masking a deeper emotion. "Are you sure you're okay?" he questioned at last, breaking the tense silence that had grown between them.

Kagome mutely nodded her head, wishing he would just drop the subject and let it be.

They walked to their lunch period slowly and found their usual position on a wall. Producing their box lunches, Inuyasha began eating immediately once he was sure that Kagome hadn't forgotten hers again. He was pleased to see the promised cookies inside like she said they'd be yesterday. He grasped one and started eating it at once.

Kagome watched him before slowly starting to eat as well. He paused and glanced at her. "I think I'm going to buy a soda," he said quietly, as if afraid to raise his voice any higher. Kagome nodded her head. "Do you want anything while I'm in the cafeteria?"

Kagome thought about it and bit her lip. "A bag of chips…?" She reached for her backpack where her wallet was inside. He stopped her with a hand upon hers.

"I'll get a bag of chips." He stood and gave her another forced smile before he darted away. Kagome sat stupidly on the ground.

With Inuyasha she'd felt strangely immune to the looks passing students gave her. But, now she was all alone and she looked remarkably pathetic sitting there in the hallway instead of sitting in the cafeteria being surrounded by friends. Blue eyes stared tensely at the ground, and she drew her knees to her chest. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Everything's fine," she reassured herself quietly, her eyes sad.

Footsteps approaching caused Kagome to jump and climb to her feet. Half expecting Inuyasha again, but knowing that too little time had passed, she was only a little surprised to see Naraku turn the corner.

He spotted her and a slow smile worked its way onto his lips. He changed routes and moved towards her. Kagome cowered as his shadow touched her feet and she looked up at him, her eyes wild with fear.

He tilted his head to the side. "Kagome, why are you out here all by yourself?"

"Inuyasha's going to be back soon," she whispered out, not meaning for it to sound like a threat but knowing that was the way that Naraku would take it.

Naraku clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Is he now?" Kagome nodded mutely. "How quaint. He's your little retrieving dog is he?"

Kagome shook her head. "No," she squeaked out.

He ignored her small protest and took a step back. Looking her up and down, he made more clicking sounds that resembled a horse trainer clicking to the horse. Kagome frowned in her growing frustration. She was feeling more and more uncomfortable around the boy before her.

He snorted and lifted his chin up, making him look even taller than he had a moment before. Kagome felt weak again, and she leaned ever so slightly on the wall behind her.

"You know," Naraku drawled out slowly, dark eyes observing her. "It's only a matter of time."

"Until what?" she managed to ask.

"Until Inuyasha gets tired of you." He said it so casually like it meant nothing. The words stabbed at Kagome's heart and surfaced the ever present insecurities that harbored within her. The fact that Naraku had brought it up had caused her fears to pulse within her and she clutched her hands together, pale appendages knotting the material of her skirt.

"Liar," she managed to wheeze out and she felt as if more hundred-pound weights were being added to her already screaming back. She felt heavy and weak. She wanted to collapse into a little ball and cry. She wanted to run home and never look back. She wanted to be in Inuyasha's arms where she knew she was safe.

Naraku chuckled. "Afraid not, ugly."

That name again. The name she was all too familiar with.

With a whish of his hair over his shoulder, Naraku turned and walked away as casually as he'd come, barely leaving a whisper of a memory in the hallway.

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes and she collapsed to the ground, a small heartbreaking sob leaving her lips.

Memories of the past erupted within her, the sickening memories of what she had once experienced. High school was tamer than what she'd experienced in elementary school: the sneering faces of children as they dashed away, their lips curved into delighted smirks, completely unaware of the broken and crying girl who stayed behind- the little girl sitting alone at her lunch table with only the smell of sour milk to keep her company as she cried.

Tears filled and fuzzed Kagome's vision and she felt the presence of two small rivers running down her porcelain cheeks. Another sob left her parted lips and she curled into a ball on the ground, trying to banish the memories and keep the world out.

* * *

_Middle school. Just those two simple words sent fear through Kagome's heart. One would think that after years of torment, the small black-haired girl would be used to her classmates' torture. _

_Sad blue eyes stared ahead as she skillfully dodged a well placed pothole in the middle of the crosswalk and walked towards her middle school. _ _Pine_ _Lake_ _Middle School__. Just the name of her current school sent shivers up her spine. The school was nice, the teachers were nice and the work load wasn't extreme. But… it was those she had to share the school with. _

_She gulped down some much needed air when she realized she was not breathing. Blue eyes surveyed the landscape before her- the landscape she'd been taking in for the past two years. _

_She entered school like a criminal would the green mile. She walked slowly, watching the rows of lockers that decorated either wall of the school. Spotting hers, she moved to it slowly and began twisting the combination. She stepped aside quickly as a bag of mysterious contents flopped out of her locker and onto the carpeted floor of her school. She heard snorts of laughter and some giggles from her peers. She sighed and bent down to pick it up. _

_A swift kick to her backside caused Kagome to topple over on top of the bag which was revealed to be chocolate pudding. _'Well,'_ she thought dryly._ 'At least it's not dog crap like last week,'_ she decided sadly. She stood, staring at the brown stain that now littered the front of her white blouse. With a small sigh she stood and collected her books that had spilled from her hands. _

_"Oh no, did I make ugly mad?" _

_Turning around, she spotted one of her regular tormenters. The seventh grader sighed and looked at the boy sadly. He sneered at her before darting away to join his circle of cronies. _

_She turned away from them all and returned to her locker. After checking every nook and cranny of her locker and spotting no other disturbances, she fetched the extra shirt she kept inside her backpack. Once every week, bullies would leave something in her locker. It was becoming predictable. She grasped her shirt and made sure to close her locker before darting into the bathrooms and changing. _

_Placing her dirty blouse into a plastic bag, she stuffed it into her locker and grasped her school's planner and her own binder before darting into her homeroom class. _

_Ms. Salmon, a sweet lady in her mid-twenties called attention to the class once the bell had rung. "Hello, class," she greeted, and was met with less enthusiasm. _

_The period moved right along, and when the teacher called Kagome to speak she could hear the whispered words of, "Shut up, ugly!" _

_The class moved quickly. Ms. Salmon introduced a new essay everyone would get to write where everyone was allowed to choose their own plausible topic. With a clap of her hands, the bubbly teacher dismissed her students after the two hour block and waved to each student as he or she disappeared through the doorway. _

_Kagome took her time packing up her things, dreading what would be waiting for her on the other side. Sure, from the second grade up until fifth grade she'd been used to the torture her peers put her through until it had all dimmed to a mundane game of 'let's piss off Kagome,' but she still felt a jab of sadness every time she heard a laugh at her expense. _

_Sure enough, just as soon as the door was shut behind her, Kagome moved forward and was tripped by a conveniently placed foot. _

_"Hey, watch where you're going, ugly!" Laughter rippled through the small crowd passing by as Kagome fell forward, her books scattering in front of her. _

_She looked up in time to see feet kicking her school materials down the hall until her social studies book and binder collided with the wall at the end of the hallway and her planner -with pages of weeks ripped from its spine- clattered into the base of a trashcan. _

_She sat stupidly on the ground, watching the mayhem unfold before her until a teacher came and ushered the troublemakers away. Kagome slowly stood and moved to retrieve her fallen materials. _

_As she moved to scoop up her social studies book, she was surprised to see a hand placed down before hers could reach it. A rather masculine hand grasped the spine of her book on Asia and rose with her. Kagome blinked and looked up in confusion. _

_The boy frowned, his lips curved downwards thoughtfully, and handed the book to her. "Here," he said casually. _

_Kagome grasped the book to her chest. "Thank you, Naraku," she squeaked out. Naraku. One of her most frequent tormenters during the third, fourth and fifth grade. His partner in crime had been Inuyasha Cohen, but he'd moved away last year. Besides, Inuyasha hadn't always been the type of 'in-your-face' bully; he'd been slyer. He'd sneaked around his victims like a game of cat and mouse. Naraku, however, loved to tease those less fortunate then him. _

_However, with the mysterious disappearance of one of the most feared bullies, Naraku had somehow loosened up. He no longer strived to make people's lives miserable. Instead, there was more of a tall, dark and mysterious attitude about him. _

_Naraku nodded his head. "Be more careful. If you give them an opening, you know they'll strike." Words of wisdom from a former bully. Kagome took it to heart. _

_"Thanks," she repeated and turned away from him before darting down the hallway to her next class. _

_

* * *

_

_It seemed that whenever something went wrong with Kagome's life, Naraku would be there to pick up the remains of her shattered heart. When her books were kicked down the hallway, he'd help her retrieve them. When someone took her lunch money, he bought her a bag of chips. When no one was going to pick her for gym, he'd pick her anyway. When everyone pushed and tripped her, he'd be there to help her up. When no one wanted to be her partner, Naraku would volunteer. _

_It didn't take long for Kagome to get a crush on the boy. Every time he looked at her it felt like a bucket of ice water had been tossed on her. Every time his lips curved into a shadow of a smile, she felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. He began walking her home once a week once he learned that people liked to throw water balloons at her. He seemed caring enough. Of course, there was something rather mysterious and dark about him -that couldn't be denied- but Kagome felt attracted to him. _

_She smiled at the boy as they moved down the hall. He walked her to class in the morning, but they didn't share any classes except for science during fifth period. He paused at the door of her block class and turned to her. _

_"Bye," she said lightly. Naraku nodded and walked away. _

_Kagome sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear before turning and moving into the classroom. She ignored the regular greeting of 'Hi, ugly!' and went about her day. _

_

* * *

_

_"Here," Kagome said quietly as she placed two pages of notes into Naraku's outstretched hands. She smiled silently but kept her head tilted downward towards her feet, a dreadful habit she'd adapted sometime between fourth and fifth grade. "The notes we had to take while you were gone." _

_Naraku observed the notes before nodding his head. "Thanks," he said with a smile. "You need me to walk you home?" Kagome quickly shook her head. "Okay. I'll see you on Monday, then?" She nodded her head and turned to leave. "Bye, Kagome." _

_She waved and darted away. It almost seemed too good to be true. She'd been working up the courage all week to tell Naraku that she liked him and to ask him to the dance coming just around the corner. She knew that he didn't usually pay attention to girls, but the fact that he seemed almost concerned for her warmed her heart. She felt her heart beat and her stomach flop at the mere thought of Naraku telling her he liked her. _

_She rested her back against the wall once she turned the corner, hugging her binder to her chest and closing her blue eyes. All of the insults, the havoc her classmates reeked on her… none of it mattered because she could look forward to seeing Naraku in fifth period. _

_Her ears perked when she heard footsteps on the other side of the corner. "Hey, Naraku," she recognized the voice as Musou, Naraku's cousin. _

_Naraku must have nodded his greeting because he didn't say anything. A third voice joined them however, telling Kagome that she'd heard two pairs of footsteps. "Naraku, what are you doing here? The buses have all gone." Hiten's voice. _

_"Those notes yours?" _

_"No. They're Kagome's." _

_"Higurashi?" _

_"Do you know any other girl named Kagome, Musou?" Naraku asked mockingly and there was a shuffle of feet that Kagome guessed would be Musou's. _

_"Well, no, I don't." The boy's voice was meek. In elementary school Kagome had been friends with Musou, until Naraku and his friends got to him and told him about the horrors of associating himself with her. They'd quickly 'helped' him. _

_"You know Kagome?" Hiten asked. A rather stupid question to ask since the three boys obviously did know who Kagome was. "She likes you, Naraku." Kagome felt her heart stop and her cheeks burn bright pink. How had he known _that

_"How do you know that?" Naraku asked, speaking her inner thoughts. _

_"It's not that hard to tell. She's nice to you, she clings to you like some needy little wench, and she lets you borrow her notes and homework. Sounds like something a girlfriend would do. She likes you." _

_Kagome's red face turned slightly to the side, wondering how Naraku was going to respond next. She'd learn right here and now how Naraku felt for her. _

_"Who cares?" His words felt like a dagger digging into her gut, and Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Her hands went numb and her binder fell to the ground with a dull thump. Her hands fisted above her stomach and she felt like she was going to collapse. "The stupid girl's so stupid and ugly." _

_His words crushed her. He could have said anything but those two insults and she would have been better off. She fell to the ground and felt tears pool into her eyes. The knife in her gut twisted and another one stabbed at her heart. _

_She bit back a sob. "Wow, man, that's kind of harsh," she barely heard Musou's words over the ring in her ears. _

_Naraku sounded nonchalant. "It's true though." _

_His words haunted her. _

* * *

"Kagome?" Her name being shouted over the buzzing ring in her ears and the sobs rippling from her throat made her dimly aware that she was not stuck in one of her nightmares about her middle school years nor was she safe at home in her bed. She was in school, collapsed in the middle of her high school hallway.

She tensed as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Kagome?" the voice that whispered her name so tenderly, so softly caused her to lapse out of her mind of despair. Tears still running down porcelain cheeks, now blotchy red from her crying and sobbing, Kagome glanced up and focused on the most beautiful golden eyes -the only golden eyes- she'd ever seen.

She quickly ducked her head and continued crying. It had been riding on her shoulders for so long -those memories, those emotions- and hearing Naraku, the only guy she'd ever considered dating, call her the infamous nickname she'd been dubbed in the third grade had completely broken her heart.

_'He was the first guy outside my family I ever truly cared for,'_ Kagome thought with a dry sob. _'And he crushed it all in my face. I thought he was different. I thought he cared about me. But he didn't. He didn't! After that time…'_

Kagome turned her head away. She saw Inuyasha's lips move, but she was so far deep in her ocean of depression that she felt that she would drown in the sorrow that emitted off her in waves. _'After that time, I told myself to never like a guy again. I kept my head down. I became invisible. That way I'd never get hurt. And it worked. But… I was always… so unhappy…'_

"Kagome…" Her name was called for the third time? Was it the third time? He could have called her a million times twice and she wouldn't have noticed.

"Don't look at me," she gasped out and stared at the ground, not daring to look up into his eyes. She missed the painful look in his eyes. He reached a hand out for her but stopped short.

"I've always wondered… why do you keep your head down?" he whispered out, a hand touching her jaw in a feather light touch that made Kagome cringe.

"Don't be stupid!" she nearly screeched out, her hands fisting on the ground and her back arching upwards as she rested her forehead against the ground. "I know what I look like!"

Inuyasha looked confused. "Like what?" he questioned her.

She let out a sound that resembled a laugh but sounded more like a choked sob.

"Like this!" Had she the strength she would have cried out in frustration. Instead she sobbed again. "Ugly! I _know_ I am."

Quick as lightening her vision was no longer on the carpeted floors of her high school but instead locked on golden eyes as he almost violently grasped her cheeks and jerked her upwards. She gasped in surprise, her lips parting as she tried to suck in air and sob out air at the same time. She choked for only a second before she found herself paralyzed in fear. There was a glint in his eyes she hadn't noticed before.

He studied her face for a long time and his grip on her cheeks prevented her from jerking away like she normally would have done. Golden eyes swept her face before he finally pulled away but didn't release his hold on her face.

"No," he said slowly. "I don't see it."

Kagome looked mildly confused. "See what?"

"What makes you ugly," he said casually as if it was the most natural thing in the world to say. His eyes softened. "I think you're beautiful."

Her eyes widened in shock and tears spilled from behind her thick lashes. She gulped down a lump in her throat she didn't know was there and struggled to choke out words. He looked at her calmly, as if he hadn't said the most miraculous thing in her life.

She shook her head violently from side to side, only stopping when his grip on her cheeks tightened. "Don't. Stop trying to be nice to me."

"I'm not." He said it so quickly Kagome's heart stopped. "You're beautiful. So, so beautiful."

Her words died in her throat and a new wave of tears swept through her, causing her to keel over and start sobbing again. He released his hold on her face to pull her to his wonderfully masculine chest.

He cradled her against him. "You're beautiful," he said again and kept repeating the phrase like a mantra. He whispered the two simple words to her repeatedly while rocking her like a mother would her child. "Any guy would be lucky to know you," he whispered out reassuringly.

She backed away slowly from him, staring up into his golden eyes. Pale blue eyes, brimming and overflowing with cerulean tears, studied him for a long moment, searching for any smidge of falsehood in his eyes. They sat in silence, her eyes studying him much like he'd done only moments before.

She bit her lip and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her wet eyes against his masculine shoulder. She sobbed uncontrollably and clenched the fabric of his brown shirt with the familiar logo of 'Anberlin' slashed across the front. His sturdy arms wrapped soundly around her and cradled her close to his body, sharing the warmth he had to offer her.

He shushed her soothingly, his lips curving into the gentlest of smiles. "It's okay now, Kagome." He didn't know what had happened to her, what had caused this sudden outburst, but he had a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach that it had to do with his ex-best friend.

A feeling of dread crept within him, but he didn't have the heart to ask the broken girl why she was crying so hard and why the silly notion of her homeliness -or lack thereof- had been brought into question.

He clenched his eyes shut and held her close to him. This beautiful girl, delicate and fragile like a glass figure in a display window had fallen from the perch she'd struggled so hard to bring herself upon and she'd shattered. He held the broken girl as if he were afraid to release her.

"You're beautiful," he repeated, struggling to comfort the girl in anyway possible. He'd seen her shedding the cocoon she'd built around herself and revealing the glimpse of gorgeous wings of her metamorphosis, but some cruel twist of fate -one he only had a hunch as to what had taken place- had shed darkness upon her life once again.

And by God, he couldn't be selfish anymore. He had to protect her.

"It's going to be okay."

She knew he continued to speak but only focused on that one phrase. Those two words that meant the world to her and had only just now realized that. All her life, the broken Kagome had longed for the reassurance the silver haired boy now offered her. All her life she'd longed for someone to tell her that she was worth while. Kagome needed the reassurance but she had never asked for it. And by some stroke of luck, Kagome met Inuyasha and he gave her what she needed most.

_You're beautiful…_

* * *

The crowd of teenagers bustled towards Rin's house. Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, and Shippou all by his lonesome traveled towards Rin's humble dwelling. The said, bubbly girl threw her hands above her head as she turned a corner. "Salvation is at hand, my friends!"

They spotted her house, a simple one-floored home centered in the middle of a row of houses. Rin led the way and pulled out her set of keys. Opening the doors he ushered her five companions into the house.

"Okay," she bubbled. "What kind of pizza does everyone like?"

After orders were made, Rin darted from the room to find a phone and order the scrumptious infamous 'let's-party' snack while her guests checked out her column of DVDs and video tapes, debating with one another what they needed to watch.

Sango and Miroku were currently in a heated debate over which Star Wars episode was better, Shippou -slightly down due to his failure of his driver's test- searched the rows solemnly, plucking out videos starring Adam Sandler whenever he came across them.

Inuyasha stood behind the crowd, tipping his head to the side as he observed the large collection of movies Rin's family owned. Kagome stood meekly beside him. Sango and Miroku were blocking the way and, without being basically a foot away from the DVDs, she was unable to read the movie titles.

Inuyasha realized this and began listing titles that interested him, listening when Kagome made a small hum of agreement or cringed at the mere mention of the name.

When Rin returned, there was a pile of five movies because no one could decide what to watch. Rin laughed. "I guess we're all going to be here for a while!" she chirped happily. The others eagerly agreed.

The group of friends flopped down onto Rin's couches, chairs and the floor. Kagome opted to sit in the giant chair Rin had that was the closest to the big screen television. Miroku took the loveseat and Sango pointedly sat on the couch when he beckoned her. Rin and Shippou joined Sango on either side. Inuyasha sat on the floor after realizing his only possible seating arrangement would be with Miroku.

They watched _Fifty First Dates_ by Sango's suggestion and Shippou's hearty agreement once he learned his favorite actor was in it. When it was over they paused to watch _The Simpson's_ at Inuyasha's request.

Halfway through _Fifty First Dates_ the doorbell rang and Rin disappeared for a little while. When she returned she was holding three boxes of pizzas in her arms. She placed them on the coffee table before her and the group of teenagers dug in.

After The Simpson's, they watched _Spiderman 2_ and the _Scream _trilogy, just because they could. Kagome moved from her solitary position on the chair to the couch where she felt more secure. Sango found herself on the loveseat with Miroku after all.

Inuyasha stared blankly at the television once the first one was over. "Huh." Was all he said. "_The Ring_ was better." The occupants in the room who had seen _The Ring_ shivered in remembrance.

* * *

Kagome, being unable to stand the last two _Scream_ movies, decided to leave early. Inuyasha, of course, escorted her. Currently, they passed the familiar Pine Lake Park on their way to Kagome's house, half a mile away.

Inuyasha hummed quietly to himself and glanced at the tense girl beside her.

"Everything okay?" he questioned the girl beside him.

Kagome shook her head silently.

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's really stupid," she admitted. Inuyasha was unable to see her blush in the dark but knew that it was there.

"That's okay," Inuyasha reassured her and placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her away from a bump in the sidewalk.

"Well… I'm just scared," she murmured out sheepishly. She gulped. "Walking in the dark after watching those scary movies… It's creepy."

Inuyasha laughed and Kagome flushed with shame, thinking he was laughing at her expense. "Don't worry, Kagome," he told her with a gentle smile. "I'm here to protect you. You're safe now."

_You're beautiful._

Kagome's face flamed red in remembrance. Inuyasha had been so kind and tender then. Well, he still was, but that was the first time someone outside the family had told her she was beautiful. It was touching.

Their trek towards her home continued on in silence. Once they reached her apartment complex, Inuyasha turned to her. "I need to tell you something," he said gravely, his golden eyes flashing in the moonlight. The round sphere in the sky was almost full and it reflected in his eyes.

Kagome felt her throat constrict and she meekly nodded her head.

He sat down abruptly on the steps leading up towards the upper levels of the apartments. He let out a sigh and cradled his head in the palm of his hand. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, debating with himself on what to tell the girl.

Kagome hesitantly stepped forward and sat beside him. Inuyasha ran a hand through the wisps of silver hair peeking out from his beanie. "Kagome…" he began but stopped, a slightly pointed canine poking at his bottom lip.

Kagome wasn't sure what he was going to tell her, but knew that it was important.

"I can't…" His eyebrows slanted downward. "Today… you were crying…?"

Kagome blushed at the memory. "I was just…"

"Naraku had something to do with it, didn't he?" he said and didn't meet her gaze. He stared ahead of him, his mind swimming with the earlier meeting he'd had with Naraku in the library. The boy's cruel message haunted him and he knew that what he was about to do was right… But that didn't mean that he wanted to do it.

"Yes…" she trailed off, her eyes wide with fear.

"It's my fault," Inuyasha said painfully. Kagome was about to protest but Inuyasha cut her off with a violent shake of his head. "I can't do this anymore. I can't help you anymore."

"What?" Kagome squeaked out, eyes wide.

Inuyasha bit his lip and the expression on his face clearly stated that he did not wish to do what he had to do. The boy slowly stood to his feet and looked down at her.

His eyes were painful. "Sango and Rin can take care of you. You don't need me anymore."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's protest died in her throat as Inuyasha shut his eyes and turned his head away from her.

"I'm sorry for being such a pest to you," he murmured. He looked back at her and knelt before her. His eyes searched and locked on hers and Kagome felt petrified. Those gorgeous, angelic eyes stared at her. The golden depths swirled with emotions and secrets she didn't even know a shadow of.

He recoiled just a bit. A shadow of a smile graced his lips. "I'll miss you. But I need to do this."

Kagome's words died in her throat. She cursed he weakness. She needed to tell him that it wasn't his fault. That she wanted him around. That she was going to miss him to. That he wasn't a pest. That she wanted him to stay with her. Her eyes widened and she felt the familiar pinpricks of tears at the back of her eyes.

He leaned forward and touched his lips to her cheek very slowly, as if afraid she'd push him away. Kagome sat still and tried to will her body to turn her head so she could press her lips against his. Her body didn't respond. She was petrified.

Inuyasha pulled away and stood to his full height. He stared down at the hunched over girl on the steps, her wide blue eyes staring up at him-the sky blue eyes clearly showing all the pain within the depths.

He bit his lip again and he sighed. "Goodbye, Kagome."

With that he turned and began walking away. "Inuyasha!" he heard his name but didn't respond. Instead he started running, his fists clenching and his eyes narrowing in anger. He'd make Naraku pay for hurting Kagome the way he did. He wanted to stay with her but he couldn't be selfish. He had to protect her and make sure that she was okay.

Whatever it was that Naraku wanted with him, he would relent if it meant that Kagome would be okay. If it meant that Kagome would be safe he was willing to make that sacrifice. _'It's the least I can do… for her. She can't know about me. She can't. She shouldn't have to face the hell that I have. She should live a Naraku-free life. This is the least I can do for her to make sure she's safe.'_

He grinded his teeth together and slowed down once he approached a random street corner. He had no idea where he was. He rested his head against a telephone pole and sighed. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

He turned around, half hoping that maybe by some stroke of luck Kagome was following after him. But he was completely alone.

_'Get used to it, Inuyasha. You're going to be alone for a long, long time…' _he thought with a flinch as he recalled the look on Kagome's heartbroken face. _'She's probably crying by now…'_

And she was. Hunched over on the bottom of her apartment complex's staircase, a broken girl pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed for all she was worth. For the second time in her life, the boy she'd put her trust in had broken her heart.

The torn, broken girl silently stood once her tears were drained from her eyes. Staring out into the darkness she prayed that he'd come back. But he didn't. She was completely alone.

Silently, she turned around and made her way to her apartment, never once looking back.

* * *

Author's notes: Yeah, i know. I'm horrible.

Fanart:

By me; Inuyasha:  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)16312564

By lil'inu-yasha;Inuyasha and Kagome:  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)16423811


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

The first day of second winter break wasn't at all exciting for Inuyasha. The boy slowly stood and went about his morning ritual. Scurrying around his bedroom, he searched for a suitable outfit before opting to remain in his pajamas. Slinking into his bathroom, he wearily stared at his reflection.

The face looking back at him appeared as a dark and hollow glimpse of a small shadow of his normal cheerful self. He didn't feel very cheerful. He sighed and opened the mirror cabinet before grasping his daily medicine. Gulping down his Doxepin and the fluoride tablets that were supposed to help his teeth, Inuyasha sighed again.

He felt terrible. Last night he hadn't been able to wipe the image of Kagome's crushed face from his senses. He rested his forehead against the mirror and groaned. He may be doing the right thing but it sure as hell hurt.

He glared down at the container of pills still in his hand. He hissed at the seemingly innocent plastic jar. "I hate you…" he murmured, his eyebrows furrowing. The disgusting pills had caused him more than a world a grief, which was ironic because it was supposed to cure his 'depression.'

He frowned at the memory of why he was prescribed the pills.

A knocking on the door alerted Inuyasha out of his trance and he snapped his head up before throwing the cabinet closed. He opened the door to find his grandmother standing there, looking up at him through her one eye.

"Shouldn't you be at Kagome's house by now?" Bubbie questioned as she stared up at the tall frame of her grandson. Inuyasha looked down at her and the look in his eyes told her something was wrong.

"Bubbie… I…" he trailed off. "What are you doing up so early?"

Bubbie looked at him in confusion. "Inuyasha," she said calmly and took a step towards the staircase, beckoning him with a come hither look. The boy obediently followed. "It's past noon."

Inuyasha paused in his step. "Oh," he said stupidly.

Grandmother and grandson moved slowly through the house until they got to the kitchen. "I ordered you pizza since I didn't feel like cooking."

"When do you ever feel like cooking?" Inuyasha asked cynically. Bubbie gave him a look. "Sorry. I just… feel out of it today."

Bubbie gave him a look. "You know," she said casually. "You can talk about it if you'd like."

Inuyasha shook his head and snorted sardonically. "No thanks, Bubbie." His voice was lacking emotion. "Last time I talked to you… I got put on Doxepin."

Bubbie's eyebrows slanted downward. "Inuyasha…" Her warning tone caused all the sass to leave his attitude and he sat up a little straighter. "Don't allow time to mud your version of what happened."

Inuyasha frowned. "Sorry," he murmured and looked away, his golden eyes hollow of emotion.

* * *

Kagome woke up slowly, trying to will herself back into her blissful realm of sleep. There she could forget about what had happened last night. She rolled over in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Blue eyes focused and she blinked a couple of times as the light from the window hit her head on. She sighed tiredly and felt the pinpricks of tears.

Blinking quickly and scoffing at her almost pathetic melt down, Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. _'God, I feel like I've been hit by a bulldozer…'_

She sighed and closed her eyes. Pressing the heels of her palms against her lids, she sucked in a deep breath of air. _'Just forget about it. Whatever friendship you and Inuyasha might have had is over now. Completely and totally over.'_ That thought didn't comfort her at all.

Her door creaked open and Kagome looked up. Kagome's mother snuck into the room and walked towards her bed. She sat beside her and placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. She had heard her daughter sobbing last night but had felt that she needed time alone. Now she was ready to confront the girl.

"Did you and Inuyasha break up?"

"We were never together!" Kagome sobbed and couldn't control her tears. She flung her arms around her mother and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Oh, sweetie," Mrs. Higurashi cooed gently and rocked her daughter. She wasn't sure what to say… she'd thought the two were going out and the boy had broken up with her. But, come to think of it, the woman realized how unlike Kagome that would be. She was aware of how her daughter felt about socializing and boys in particular. "Everything's going to be fine… this pain you feel will eventually pass."

"But," Kagome sniffed and pulled away, drawing her knees to her chest. She couldn't finish what she was going to say. _'I don't want it to go away. I want to see Inuyasha.'_

She sat silently on her bed, crying lightly as her mother rubbed her back comfortingly and tried to help her daughter as best she could. After all, that was the job of a mother.

_'Maybe it's not as bad as it seems… maybe he'll call today and explain everything to me.'_ Her head whipped to door, staring at the phone just outside, sitting on an end table. Maybe he'd call and explain to her? Maybe he was calling now? Wishful thinking. The phone didn't ring. Of course it didn't ring.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on his bed, glaring at the ground. Around him his cats yowled and rubbed against his legs, begging for attention. Dark golden eyes stared blankly and he growled quietly to himself, his ears flat against his head.

_'I know it's the right thing to do… but…'_ He felt his anger surge within him. He gritted his teeth together and slammed his fist against the bed, sufficiently scaring away Zola. The giant fluffy white cat made a small growl and ran around the room, his eyes looking back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and flopped back down onto the bed. "This is all your fault, Naraku," he muttered to the ceiling. He closed his golden eyes and let out a sigh through clenched teeth.

He stood and retreated to his bathroom. Once there, he splashed water on his face, trying to stay under control. His eyes fell on his bottle of Doxepin and he sneered. He clenched his eyes shut and his hands gripped the rim of his sink as his knuckles turned white.

"God damn it!" he cursed angrily as he swung his arm out and knocked the glass cup that held his tooth brush. It went soaring across his bathroom and slammed against the wall. Shattered, broken glass fell everywhere, the shards glittering in the fluorescent light of his bathroom.

He seethed angrily as he turned his attention back at the mirror. He glared at the reflection there, golden eyes sweeping over the features of his face: clenched jaw, thin lips, flaring nostrils, furrowed brow and dark, angry eyes. Inuyasha's face went slack as he stared at his reflection.

His attention returned to the shards of broken glass on the ground and he felt something clench at his heart. "What am I doing?" he whispered.

He bent down and hands groped for the large pieces of the glass cup. Collecting what he could, he discarded the shards. Little pieces of glass glittered and Inuyasha slowly rose. His eyes darted to his reflection again. He didn't like what he saw.

* * *

Kagome sat huddled on the couch, a giant flannel blanket bundled around her to keep her warm. Her eyes watched as Mrs. Higurashi rocked slowly in a rocking chair and knitted.

The woman glanced up from her work and her eyes fell on her silent daughter. The warm orbs softened as blue eyes peeked up and locked with her mother's.

"Mom?" she asked questionably. Her mother had that knowing look again.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "You're different, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said slowly, ignoring her daughter's questionable gaze. "I like what I see, sweetie."

"Different?" the girl questioned, blue eyes glittering in confusion. "What do you mean, Mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi's lips curved upwards into the gentlest of smiles. She stood, setting down her knitting and moved towards her daughter in one smooth motion. She was beside her daughter within moments and was cradling the girl against her chest.

Kagome wasn't even aware of the tears pooling her eyes until she noticed her mother's shoulder was wet. "Kagome, sweetie. What's wrong? There's obviously more going on than just Inuyasha's abrupt disappearance."

Kagome sobbed and told her mother everything. Naraku's torture, Sango's mistrust towards Inuyasha, her realization of yet another crush-which had just resulted in heartbreak, Inuyasha's abrupt ceasing of their friendship, her school work, her aching back, her pulsing headache and various other things that were bugging the poor, broken girl.

She clutched to her mother and sobbed onto her shoulder. She gripped her mother's arms and almost missed the feel of the hands rubbing her back and running fingers through her hair.

"Oh, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi spoke after she was positive that Kagome was finished. She sighed. "It seems to me that this Naraku is a jerk who has to find reassurance in himself by upsetting others. Naraku, Kagome dear, is an insecure and lonely boy. He's desperately trying to find a friend but knows that he can't. Therefore, in order to feel better about himself he has to take out his superiority complex on others. That's the way it is with most school bullies."

Kagome meekly nodded. Why was it that Mom's were so insightful?

"Sango, on the other hand." Mrs. Higurashi thought for a moment. "She's mistrustful of Inuyasha for a reason, dear. You and I both know that Sango is a very sensible girl; she wouldn't do something rash without proper reasoning. Have you talked to her about why she hates Inuyasha?"

Kagome shook her head. "She won't tell me. She just says to ask him. I haven't been able to. Now I probably never will."

Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "Kagome. Look at me." Her daughter looked up. "You need to have faith in Inuyasha. I may not know him very well, but from what I've seen he is a kind and thoughtful boy. He cares about you deeply, I can tell. Whatever is wrong with him, I'm sure he'll explain it to you. You need to go to him if you want answers because I don't think that Inuyasha is going to come to you."

Mrs. Higurashi offered a tiny smile, doing her best to bring her daughter words of comfort. She may not understand everything her daughter was saying and what was going on, but she knew she had to help her somehow.

Kagome shook with the thought of going to find Inuyasha. "What if he doesn't want to see me?" she whispered.

"And what if he does?" Mrs. Higurashi challenged. She cradled her daughter and sighed, running fingers through the girl's hair. "You'll never know unless you take a chance. You should have learned this from Inuyasha, Kagome. Sometimes it's best to go outside your comfort zone because then you'll have a thrill. Things can work out… or they might not. But if you sit here and let life pass you by I swear to you that you will regret it."

Kagome was quiet. Mrs. Higurashi sighed again, her eyes falling closed as she stood, daughter and all, and sat in the rocking chair. She rocked gently, holding the girl and smiling wistfully. "I used to hold both you and Souta in this chair when you were babies. I'd rock you when you cried, waiting until you were quiet enough to go back to sleep. I hate to see my baby when she's upset. Kagome, everything's going to be okay."

Kagome sniffed. "I hope so."

* * *

Kagome twisted the cord of the phone as she gripped it in her hand. Fingers shook as she punched in the numbers. One ring sounded and she slammed the phone down. She shook and grasped her hands to her chest. A shaking hand reached for the phone again and picked it up. She hesitantly typed in the number again, looking at the student directory to make sure she was typing the right number.

Another ring and she slammed the phone down. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth and closed her eyes. She couldn't do it. She'd been trying for the last ten minutes to call Inuyasha and she lost her nerve every time.

Shaking, a hand grasped the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. "Hello?" sounded a voice when the phone was removed from its cradle.

"Sango?" Kagome questioned hopefully.

"Hold on, let me get her, Kagome," Sango's little brother, Kohaku, said before setting down the phone and moving to his sister's room. He knocked. "Hey, sis," he called as he cracked the door open, sticking his head in. Sango looked up from her bed and removed her headphones. "Kagome's on the phone for you. Going to take it or do you want me to make up some lame excuse?"

"I've got it, Kohaku, thanks," Sango said as she grasped the phone on her bedside table. "Kagome?" she questioned.

"Sango," Kagome greeted and sunk to the ground, her knees giving out. "I need to talk to you. I know you probably don't want to hear it… but I need reassurance… and as much as I love my mom, she can't give it to me."

Sango sighed, having a feeling she knew what this was about. "Go ahead, Kagome," she said calmly. She loved Kagome. She was the greatest friend she'd ever known and she knew that she'd been treating her horribly. Kagome had done nothing wrong but befriended a stray and Sango was punishing her for it. She could already tell that the bond between them had been rifted… but she didn't want to make a mistake again. She was going to comfort her friend, even if it meant listening to Kagome as she talked about Inuyasha Cohen…

The next hour was spent with Kagome tearfully telling Sango about what had transpired between herself and Inuyasha. As Sango listened she felt anger surge within her and she clenched her phone tightly. Her lips drew back in a deep snarl and she glared at the wall opposite her.

When she was sure that Kagome was done speaking and she would not interrupt, Sango spoke. "You did nothing wrong, Kagome," she said quietly.

She wanted to tell Kagome what she knew about Inuyasha… she knew it would be the right thing to do, to tell Kagome why Inuyasha was the way he was. But she couldn't find the heart to do it. As angry as she was at him, she knew it was not her place to tell Kagome about Inuyasha and what he once was.

She heard Kagome sniff. "But…"

Sango shushed her. "You did nothing wrong. I'm probably just going to repeat what your mom's already told you, but Inuyasha's having some kind of issue he's not telling you." She clenched her eyes shut. She hated to admit it but… "Inuyasha would not just abandon you."

_'He's different from what he once was, I know that, but… still… what is he doing?'_

* * *

"I'm going for a walk," Inuyasha said as he walked past Bubbie, grasping a black hoodie off the hook and shoving it on. Bubbie looked up in surprise and gave him a calculating look.

"Be back by dinner."

"Whatever." The answer surprised her and Inuyasha didn't dare look up because he knew that her expression would crush him. He opened and slammed the door shut behind him.

He walked in no particular direction. Eventually he found himself in the park. His golden eyes swept over the empty, deserted area and he sat on a park bench.

He stared at the ground, ignoring the chilling wind that whipped his hair. Sad golden eyes stared blankly and he sighed gently. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the wind, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

He sat alone in the park, his only companion being his dark and depressing thoughts. He clenched his hands together. He felt terrible. No matter what he did, not matter where he turned to look, he was screwed.

He pulled a portable CD player from his hoodie's pocket and clicked on the music. He slipped his headphones around his neck (since he obviously couldn't place them on his ears). He sighed as his mix CD of various emo songs filled his ears. What would he do without his music?

The first thread of one of his favorite bands, Anberlin, seeped through the headphones and he sighed gently, leaning his head back and staring up at the sky. _"When your only friends are hotel rooms, hands are distant lullabies…" _

He hummed along when he heard a twig snap. He sat up straighter and looked behind him. He blinked in surprise when he saw Sango standing here, a tennis racket bag over one shoulder and her hands gripping a bicycle.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sango nodded towards her tennis racquet. "I come here to practice… Miroku's coming in a little while and we're going to play."

"Oh," he said slowly, unsure of what to say to the girl. He knew about her distaste of him. The girl surprised him, however, when she knocked down the kickstand of her bike, shrugged off her bag and rested it against the red bike and walked over to him. She sat beside him on the bench and was silent for a moment, the only sound coming from Inuyasha's CD player.

_"Who's gonna call on Sunday morning? Who's gonna drive you home? I just want one more chance to put my arms in fragile hands…"_ Inuyasha's CD player screamed. _"I thought you said forever over and over. A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion." _

Inuyasha turned the music down. Sango frowned. "Sounds familiar…"

"You've heard the song before?" he questioned.

"No. I mean you can relate the lyrics to someone."

"Who?" he asked. He had a feeling that he already knew the answer, though.

"I'll give you one guess," Sango said lightly. "Her name's Kagome."

Inuyasha cringed.

Sango shifted on the bench and crossed her legs. She sighed. "She defended you, you know." Inuyasha lifted his head and looked at her. Sango didn't meet his gaze, however. Instead, the girl just looked out in front of her, maroon eyes soft with emotion and her lips curved into a thoughtful smile. "I was talking about how you were an asshole to leave her alone. At first I tried to justify your actions. But the more I talked to Kagome, the angrier I got at you for hurting her. I mean, I've already hurt her and now you? Is everyone Kagome's close to destined to hurt her?"

She pursed her lips. "But she defended you. She thinks she did something wrong." She finally turned to meet his gaze. "You should talk to her."

Inuyasha's hands clenched the bench he sat on and he let out a small noise that sounded like an inhuman growl. "I can't," he said tensely.

"Why not?" she demanded. "Are you too scared? Too good to give Kagome an explanation?"

"No," he said, his lips pursed. "That's not it. I have to…"

"Have to what?" Sango felt her anger surge. She may have screwed up her friendship with Kagome but she sure as hell wasn't going to let her best friend tear herself apart because of some guy who was suddenly ignoring her.

"Protect her," he murmured out. Sango felt her eyebrows furrow.

"You what?" she asked, feeling her back go rigid. "You think you're protecting her by ripping out her heart and feeding it to the dogs?"

He shook his head. "No… I just… I can't explain."

They sat in silence for a long moment. Sango fidgeted and Inuyasha sat board stiff. She uncrossed her legs only to cross them in the other direction, left leg over right. Her foot bobbed in the air and she sighed, leaning back against the bench.

"She's really sad, you know," she said quietly and looked at Inuyasha with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen on the girl. He was so used to seeing barely contained rage that he was shocked for a moment. "She really misses you, and it hasn't even been a day yet."

"I know she does," he said softly, his ears drooping under his beanie hat. "I miss her, too."

"Then why are you doing this to her?" she asked, her eyes wide. "To yourself?"

Silence reigned and Inuyasha didn't answer. He lowered his gaze to the ground and watched as a raindrop fell on his pant leg. Several raindrops began to fall and he heard Sango curse and shift. He looked up in time to see her digging around her bag. She extracted an umbrella and returned to the bench.

She sat beside him and opened the umbrella, shielding them both. Inuyasha looked ahead of him, his eyes soft and unreadable.

"Does she really miss me already?" he asked softly, his voice thick with misery.

Sango nodded. "She does. She really does."

Inuyasha sighed and leaned forward. His elbows rested on his knees and he cupped his face with his hands. He groaned into his palms. "I just… don't know what to do anymore."

"Is it really so hard?" Sango questioned.

"No matter what I do, I'm going to hurt her. This way she's… she's better off. She won't be hurt as much." He stared at the ground again, removing his hands. Sango examined the broken boy. "Her pain will pass."

"You're her friend. Besides Miroku and Shippou, you're her first guy friend," Sango said calmly. "And Miroku and Shippou were my friends first… they only knew Kagome through me."

Sango stared at Inuyasha. "She's hurt. You're hurting her."

He was suddenly standing. He yanked the umbrella from her and threw it as best he could. The wind, blowing quietly, pushed the umbrella away from the two. His eyes were furious and he pointed a finger at her. "Shut up, bitch! You don't know anything!"

Sango stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth opened in shock. She hadn't even provoked him -or at least she hadn't meant to- but he was seething now. Earlier when she was accusing him of being Kagome's source of pain, he hadn't been as angry as he was now.

She stood and lifted her tank top, sporting her stomach. "You see this, Inuyasha?" she asked, pointing to just above her belly button.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he spotted a large scar running from the top of her ribs to just above her belly button. He wasn't sure of the relevance, but he felt fear grip him.

"You gave me this scar," she stated calmly and Inuyasha's eyes widened. She pursed her lips. "It was at night, so I didn't get a good look at you. But I'm sure it was you. I remember seeing silver."

Inuyasha felt as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown on her. "That wasn't enough proof to pin you, though, and the police weren't able to do anything. I'm sure you remember being questioned, right? It's probably all hazed together, though, to the point you don't remember the questioning about the girl you slashed, right?"

Inuyasha's heart stopped. "Sango… I…"

She released her hold on her tank top and she looked at him sadly. "That's why I wanted you away from Kagome. That's why I hate you."

They stood in silence. Sango continued. "I know you've changed. I can tell. I heard Naraku muttering about your stupidity for quitting the other day. I understand now…"

She took a step towards him but then thought better of it and stopped. She lowered her head. "I'm scared for you, Inuyasha."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, eyes wide.

She looked at him silently, her maroon-eyed gaze meeting his golden orbs evenly. His swirled with emotions and his confusion. His hands were clenched into fists. His eyebrows were furrowed.

"You're becoming what you were." The simple statement made him freeze in terror. He tried to speak, but the words died in his throat. Sango looked at him evenly before turning on her heel to walk after her umbrella. She plucked it from its position against the trunk of a tree and made her way back to him. Inuyasha hadn't moved. She moved towards him and covered him with the umbrella.

"What I was…?" he whispered quietly, wishing for her to explain.

Sango looked at him. "Kagome told me about the fight you had on Valentine's Day," she said calmly. "How happy you'd looked when you were beating on them. Just now, you've screamed at me without being provoked. You chucked my umbrella away. Just now, your eyes are burning with furry. Do you know why you're angry?"

"I…"

She cut him off. "And you know what? You _do_ want to be Naraku's friend."

"What? No I…"

She cut him off once again with a pointed look and a wave of her hand. "Don't interrupt me. Inuyasha," she said calmly looking at him. "If you truly, truly wanted nothing to do with Naraku you would not go after him. Kagome's seen you talking with him. I've seen you talking with him. If you really did not want anything to do with him… you would not give him the chance to talk to you. You would leave him be and ignore him."

Inuyasha's hands uncurled and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my God…" he whispered. He'd thrown a glass today, he'd been rude to Kaede, he'd been angry and on edge all day… "Oh my God," he repeated again and collapsed to the ground. Sango blinked in surprise as the boy's knees connected with mud. He wanted to be Naraku's friend?

She knelt beside him. "Inuyasha?" she asked cautiously. The boy didn't answer her.

He shook and stood. "I've… I've got to go… I've got to… go… I've…"

He trailed off and took a step back, after standing. He swallowed and looked at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. Sango felt sympathy for the confused boy. His lip quivered and he shook his head. "I'm just… I've…"

He didn't finish his sentence because he turned on his heel and started running away. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He couldn't stay there. He couldn't. He was a monster. He was becoming the person he strived so hard to get rid of. He was a monster. A beast. He'd hurt Sango and so many others in the past without any regard to the consequences. He'd disregarded the signs right in front of him.

_'What am I becoming?'_ he thought and fell to the ground again, resting his back against a tree. He stared up at the crying sky. _'This isn't who I want to be. Why can't Naraku just leave me alone? Why can't I just be with Kagome in peace? Why won't the fucking world just work out for me?'_

He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. He whimpered like a kicked puppy and rested his head on his curved arms. _'This is your entire fault… Naraku…'_

Sango's words made sense. But… he really didn't want to be with Naraku anymore, right? His eyes saddened and he clenched them shut. _'He was my best friend. I can't just not be his friend.' _

"I've abandoned him… I've betrayed him," he whispered. "Am I the bad guy?"

He couldn't stand the thought. Naraku's actions could not be justified, of course. But… could it be possible that he was the bad guy in this situation involving the two ex-friends? _'He who ceases to be a friend never was a friend. That's what Bubbie always said…'_

He shook his head. "No, I was his friend. I was his friend. I'm just not now!"

His pointed canines bit down on his bottom lip and he closed his eyes. Another puppy-like whimper escaped him and his ears drooped beneath his beanie hat. He shifted on the muddy earth beneath him and rested his back against the scratchy bark of the cedar tree behind him.

"Do I want Naraku to be my friend?" Inuyasha whispered. "Sure, I miss the times we shared. I miss him, I guess." He bit his lip again. Saying it out loud brought light to the fact that he really did miss his old best friend. He did miss Naraku. "But I don't miss who he was. He won't change for me. I won't change for him."

Silence fell as Inuyasha's monologue drew to a near close. Golden eyes swept the area he was in and he tightened his hold around his legs.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, unsure who he was speaking to. Kagome? Naraku? Himself?

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, reading a book as best she could in the dim lighting when a tap came at her window. She glanced up curiously. It had been raining for a bit now and she was used to the constant tapping of water drops on her window's pane. But this one sounded different. She marked her page and stood up.

It could have been a bird hitting the glass. They often did that. She touched the fabric of her curtain and pulled them away. She gasped at the person on the other side of the glass.

"Inuyasha?" she asked with wide, disbelieving eyes. She quickly pushed back her curtain completely, unlocked her window, and opened it.

He was inside within moments, dripping wet. His black hoodie was plastered to him like a second skin, his beanie and hat were flat against his skull, his pants clung to him and he dripped on her carpet.

"Hold on, let me get you a towel," she whispered and dashed away, not allowing herself to speak further. He'd said he was going to have to stop seeing her. Yet there he was, standing in her bedroom dripping wet, with her mother completely unaware of his presence, and she had no idea what he was thinking.

She returned with a towel and handed it to him. He took it and stuffed his face into it. He sighed and then removed his hoodie, revealing a slightly wet red shirt. He stood there, looking down as he towered over her for a long moment.

Before Kagome could react he dropped the towel and gathered her into his arms. She gasped in surprise and her hands hesitantly reached up to touch his arms. "Inuyasha…" she murmured.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry," he whispered pathetically. He removed his beanie and his silver hair tumbled down his skull and revealed his drooping ears. Kagome's attention was drawn to the twitching appendages. By God, she wanted to touch them.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" she whispered out.

He clenched his eyes shut and tightened his hold on her. Kagome made a small noise of surprise but didn't protest his arms around her. He held her tightly and inhaled her sweet scent. Kagome was confused with his actions. What was he doing there? Why wasn't he saying anything?

She pulled away slowly, her eyes looking up at him apprehensively. He was a complete paradox to her. He was tall, strong and confident but at this very moment he looked so small and fragile; a delicate, insecure boy looking for reassurance. Words died in her throat.

"I'm sorry…" he repeated. He looked so defeated.

"Are you… going to come back?" she whispered hopefully.

He lowered his gaze. "No."

The simple word broke her already shattered heart. She felt tears collect in her eyes and she looked away from him, unable to look at him. "Why not?" she whispered.

He took a step towards her and collected her into his arms again, cradling her. She didn't have the strength to push him away.

"Kagome, I came to tell you that," he gulped as he felt Kagome's breath on his chest through his shirt. He clenched his eyes shut. "It's not your fault."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha held her tenderly, her head tucked protectively under his chin. "There's something I have to do. I can't tell you." He didn't want to burden her and make her feel guilty for his issues with Naraku. "But I swear to you that it is not your fault."

Tears collected in Kagome's eyes and she sniffed quietly. She felt his hold tighten and she gripped his shirt between her fingers.

"There are things I need to take care of. But once I'm done I will hang out with you again. Your glasses will be ready soon and you won't need me around. But I'd…"

"I want you here…" she murmured before she could stop herself. She stiffened and Inuyasha's eyes softened.

"I know."

Silence fell over them and Kagome struggled fruitlessly to keep control of her tears.

He rubbed her back lightly and finally pulled away. He looked down at her and tenderly cupped her face. She averted her gaze and sniffed. Rough thumbs came up and softly dabbed away her tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry for me, Kagome," he whispered.

"When will you come back?" she whispered, still not meeting his gaze. She didn't deny to herself that she wished he'd kiss her or that she wished he'd never let her go. She also didn't deny to herself that she desperately wanted to touch those ears.

He sighed and tilted her head up. "Look at me," he said firmly, but his voice was tender. She hesitantly met his gaze. "I'll come back to you, Kagome, I promise. I don't know when… but I will."

She sniffed and nodded her head.

"Here, I want you to have this." He took a step back and released his hold on her. He grasped his Star of David around his neck and pulled the chain over his head. Kagome's eyes widened as he held it out to her. She stared at it in surprise, then back at his throat. He still had his dog tag and his rosary, but his neck looked bare.

"I couldn't," she breathed, her fingers touching the cool silver of the perfectly crafted star. It swayed as she touched it. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Please," he exhaled.

Her fingers wrapped around the star and he released the chain. She reopened her palm and looked at it. "Inuyasha…" she whispered but cut herself off when he took the necklace and placed it over her head. She blinked in surprise as she felt the weight of the star upon her chest.

His fingers touched her chin and he tipped it up. "I'll miss you," he said and leaned over. Kagome's heart stopped but he simply touched his lips to her forehead. He released her and took a step towards her window.

"Wait," she said and he stopped just before placing a foot on the window sill.

"What?" he asked curiously.

Kagome darted to him and held something out to him. He looked at it and saw a golden locket in her hand the shape of a heart. He recognized it as the one she wore under her shirt- barely noticeable.

"For me?" he questioned. She nodded. "Well…" He was about to protest but she did the same as he did and placed the locket over his head. He bowed his head so she could reach better and it fell in the same place his star had once sat. "Kagome…"

She wasn't looking at him. He climbed out her window and turned to face her. She cautiously crept to the window and he smiled at her. He folded his arms over the sill and rested his chin on his forearm. She knelt before the window and made eye contact with him.

"Kagome," he said calmly as he leaned in a bit. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will," she said, shaking under his intense gaze. He gave her the smallest of smiles. He leaned in towards her to the point that his head was shielded from the rain because he was leaning inside her room.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Kagome's eyes drifted down to his lips. Subconsciously her tongue darted out and wetted her own. She lifted her gaze to his eyes again to see he was giving her a curious look. She felt her cheeks redden but found her gaze drawn to his lips again.

Those lips she was focused so intensely on curved into a gorgeous smile and a small chuckle left his lips when they parted. She felt her cheeks explode with color and looked into his golden eyes again.

"Kagome," he breathed quietly, his lips still smiling as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Y-yes?" she whispered out, eyes wide and her heart pounding.

He licked his lips and shifted on the window, looking into her blue eyes silently. "I like you," he ventured suddenly which shocked Kagome.

She jumped in surprise and worked her lips, trying to get sound out of them. Her cheeks were a bright red and she pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. But no, Inuyasha was there, outside her window and looking at her seriously, his lips parted and his head tilted.

"I… you… really?" she questioned, not bothering to try and hide the surprise and shock in her voice. He nodded calmly and continued to smile. "I…" she trailed off and blushed with a sheepish giggle, "Erm, I like you, too."

He beamed brightly and his eyes lit up. She looked at him with a small smile, her cheeks still red.

She felt her gaze on his lips again and his smile slowly fell to a thoughtful frown. He tilted his head again and leaned forward and she met him half way. His lips touched hers tenderly and she was too shocked to really return anything.

The light brush of his lips stilled her heart and she felt like she'd faint. His lips were soft and sweet and the kiss was too short. He pulled away and opened his eyes, looking at her.

"I've got to go," he whispered.

"Bye…" she breathed and he nodded his head before dropping down and disappearing from her sight. She scooted to the edge of the window to watch him as he left. He waved at her and darted away, trying to get home before he got his shirt completely soaked.

It was only once he was gone and around the corner that Kagome realized he'd left his hoodie. She touched the wet cloth and pulled it to her chest. Blushing, despite the fact she knew she was alone, she pressed her nose to the fabric and inhaled the scent of Inuyasha.

Her fingers groped for the necklace he'd given her and she felt warmth seep within her. _'He likes me… he kissed me. My first kiss…'_ She touched her lips, still warm from his kiss, and smiled sheepishly.

* * *

_Beta's notes_: song lyrics are from "Paperthin Hymn" and belong to Anberlin, by the way. Just thought you all should know, because they are **really **kick ass.

_Author's notes: _So, there you all go. I'm sure you're all freaking out now, especially after all of you ranted about how horrible Inuyasha is and whatnot. And, Anberlin is a freaking amazing band. Love them to pieces.

**Fanart:**  
(By me)

Inuyasha and Kagome:  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)16831975  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)16840486

(By Lil'Inu-Yasha)

Inuyasha and Kagome:  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)16941334


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

_The girl looked at the door before her. Her little fingers shook as she tentatively reached for the handle. It wasn't that she was nervous… she was extremely excited. Her family had just moved because her father needed a new job and the opportunity had arisen in the suburban city. _

_Leaving her old school hadn't been as hard as she'd thought… after all, she had only been in the preschool there and did not know many people. Here she had the opportunity to meet new friends and she was bubbling with excitement. Her kindergarten teacher, Ms. Johnson, was just on the other side of the door awaiting her arrival. _

_Gulping the lump in her small throat she hadn't been aware was there, the small six-year-old reached out a quivering hand and grasped the door handle, opening it slowly. The rest of the class was out to recess —she'd come to school late at her mother's insistence— and the only person in the room was her new teacher. _

_The blond teacher looked up and smiled. "You must be Kagome," she greeted as she stood. The woman towered over the small child. The said girl meekly nodded, staring up at the woman with large blue eyes. _

_"It's nice to meet you, Kagome. I'm Ms. Johnson, your new teacher." The tall woman knelt before the small girl and smiled, offering a hand. Not quite understanding the ways of adults but knowing that the hand was a sign of greeting, Kagome' s small hand found its way to Ms. Johnson's large, stronger one. They shook. _

_"Hi," she managed to squeak out as the woman didn't release her hand and led her towards the tables in the center of the room. _

_"This will be your seat," Ms. Johnson said as she led the girl to a small table with a giant red heart hanging over it. With further inspection Kagome discovered that each table had a different colored heart hanging above it. "You'll be sitting at the red heart table until we change seats, okay?" _

_Kagome nodded her head. _

_"Recess is almost over, so why don't you stay in here with me?" Kagome nodded again at the teacher's suggestion. _

_

* * *

_

_That day Kagome Higurashi had introduced herself to her classmates. She was eagerly greeted and her new tablemates were nice to her. A girl with frizzy blond hair named Alexa befriended the blue eyed newcomer, and by the recess that afternoon had convinced the girl to let her braid her hair. _

_Life at her new school seemed perfect for Kagome. She had friends. She was happy. She liked her teacher. She was having fun in school. She was in the carefree world of a child— a realm that once is left can never be returned to. _

_Which is exactly what happened to the blue eyed girl two years later. _

_

* * *

_

_The second grader rubbed her eyes as she attempted to finish her math homework. It was simple addition equations, but Kagome had never been very strong when it came to mathematics. She frowned as she silently counted on her fingers to get the answer of five plus four. _

_She heard giggles behind her. Curious, the girl turned around to see a redheaded girl look away and laugh. Kagome frowned thoughtfully and returned to her work. _

_It wasn't the first time someone had laughed behind her. Kagome didn't understand it. She assumed it was all coincidence, but couldn't shake the feeling. _

_A change had seemed to befallen her fellow classmates. She didn't understand it, though. Why were they all acting so strange all of a sudden? She bit her lip as her pencil's lead snapped. She sighed and stood, moving cautiously to the pencil sharpener in the back of the room. Someone tripped her. _

_That marked the first act of bullying in her life. But it only got worse. _

_

* * *

_

_Lunch time. Usually it was Kagome's favorite time of day… but today there seemed that a pall had befallen her fellow classmates. They all glanced at her out of the corner of their eyes as she took her lunchbox towards a picnic table. It was a bright, sunny day in April, and the students were allowed to each outside. _

_Children flocked to tables and other areas to eat when they spotted their friends, and laughter filled the beautiful spring time air. Kagome grasped her lunchbox happily and looked around for her friends. _

_She smiled as she spotted Alexa and a couple of her other friends. She moved towards them. As she sat down, her friends exchanged glances with one another. They seemed to be communicating with one another silently— or at least trying to. Kagome frowned. _

_Mary whispered something to Ashley and they both gave her a look that clearly stated that she was unwelcome. Kagome blinked in surprise. _

_"Is something wrong?" the second grader asked, her blue eyes staring at the three girls she shared lunch with. Mary and Ashley snorted, but Alexa looked extremely uneasy. _

_"Nothing," Mary said a little too quickly. Kagome frowned. "We have to go to the bathroom." Mary gestured to Alexa and Ashley. _

_"I'll come with you," Kagome offered. She didn't want to sit alone. Maybe if she made an effort to try and stay with them they'd stop acting weird…? _

_"No," Ashley said forcefully and shook her head. "You stay here." _

_Kagome felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over her head. She understood now. _

_They stood, leaving Kagome. "Alexa," Kagome called before her best friend could dart away. Alexa looked behind her and fixed Kagome with a sad look. "What's wrong?" _

_"I'm sorry," was all she said and she left. Alexa never spoke to Kagome again. _

_Kagome felt tears collect in her eyes and a couple of girls passing by to the next table giggled and kept walking. Kagome, not wanting to sit alone, stood up with her food and moved to the next table. _

_"Can I sit here?" Kagome questioned the redheaded girl who sat behind her in class. The girl looked up at her and fixed her with a disbelieving look. _

_Kagome felt uneasy when no one spoke. They simply stared at her like she'd grown a second head. She hesitantly took a step backwards, grasping her lunch firmly as she looked at each steady face glaring at her. _

_"Um… I've got to go," she said uneasily, turned on her heel and darted away. As she ran she heard the laughter of the children who felt her embarrassment was hilarious. _

_She went from table to table and got pretty much the same reaction. At times they'd answer her with a firm 'no,' but majority of the time they just stared at her like she was a freak. _

_Things seemed to only go downhill for Kagome. The girl, still shy and unsure with herself in her school, was mortified to learn that she was now the new bullied child. She, in the children's mind, was poison. It had taken her a while to learn that she was, indeed, the new person to pick on, even if it was for no apparent reason. _

_At first she'd tried to ignore it, afraid to tell her parents because of their reaction. But the tripping, the pushing, the shoving, the stealing, the hair pulling… nothing compared to the one thing that could shatter a little girl's soul: isolation. _

_School became unbearable for Kagome Higurashi. No matter where she turned, the cruel gestures only increased. Her lunch was stolen. Her shoelaces were untied— at the time she didn't know how to tie her shoes. Her hair was pulled. When she got glasses, they were stolen from her and hidden. When partners were needed during PE, no one chose her. When she needed help with homework no one raised their hand to help. When she was alone at recess, no one bothered to play with her. When she tried to speak with someone, the children would disperse. _

_They treated her like the plague (Though Kagome, of course, was unaware as to what a plague was. The knowledge wouldn't have helped her anyway). _

_Lunch was the worst, by far. She sat alone, eating food and trying to find a friendly face. The girl she had relied on, Alexa, would spare her pitiful glances every so often, but never made a move to mend the rip she'd torn between the two girls. _

_Kagome feebly ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She felt the familiar sting of tears as she faced the humiliation of eating on her own. She blinked and closed her blue eyes, willing the tears away. If someone saw her crying it would only be a new reason to make fun of her. Kagome had learned from her experiences as the product of class bullying. _

_They'd gone from ignoring her, never speaking to her or answering her questions to just laughing at her. Everything she said was replied to with a giggle or a laugh, like what she had to say was the funniest thing in the world. The mere thought of their sickeningly twisted feelings made her cringe. _

_The first time it had happened Kagome had been horrified by it. "Have you seen my lunch?" Kagome had asked the girls in the cubby room. Her lunchbox was missing. _

_Instead of ignoring her, like Kagome had expected, they had started laughing and giggling with one another. They had exchanged looks and left the cubby room. At first Kagome had thought they'd done something to sabotage her lunchbox hence their giggles. _

_On her birthday Kagome brought cupcakes for the class. The birthday song that her classmates sung was weak and only a couple of children dared to sing happy birthday to the freak of the school. Kagome felt her heart plummet. _

_"Now," her teacher said, oblivious to the isolation Kagome had been forced into. She wasn't a very intelligent teacher. "Choose someone to help you pass stuff out. Whoever wants to, raise your hand." _

_No one raised their hand. _

_Kagome felt the familiar pressure of tears at the back of her eyes but she didn't shed a tear. They were not worth her tears. Not this time. _

_"Alexa," she said firmly. It didn't matter if her friend hated her- she'd choose her anyway. Alexa looked rather annoyed with the burden, but stood anyway. She passed out napkins and didn't speak to Kagome. _

_"Chocolate or vanilla?" she'd ask her classmates. They'd all laugh each time. A cruel, harsh laugh that ripped Kagome apart inside. _

_

* * *

_

_They all enjoyed the torture she suffered, knowing that they would never be as low as her. It gave them a sense of satisfaction to know that they were safe from the pain that the girl suffered daily. They blindly turned away from her pain when they saw her feeble hand reaching out to them. _

_But they couldn't possibly understand. _

_Their sneers, their giggles, their cackles… Those sickening sounds tore her soul apart every time. _

'I'll just keep my head down,'_ she told herself._ 'I'll just be silent. They'll all leave me alone. I'll be invisible to them. They'll all leave me alone.'

_She was ripped from her thoughts when she saw a hand come out, grasp her milk carton, open it and dump the contents onto her head. Giggles erupted around her as children watched the humiliation at her expense. Kagome bit her lip and felt tears pool in her eyes. _

_Her bottom lip quivered and she tried to fight the gut reaction to cry and run from the room. She saw her tormenter run away towards his table, cackling all the while about the hilarious gesture he'd just accomplished. _

_"You're worthless, Kagome!" he sneered as he ran. The term 'ugly' would not be given to her for several more years… but the words still bit into her. _

You're worthless.

_You're nothing to anyone. You're existence is pointless. That's what they told her daily. And it had sunk in. She was worthless. She was worth nothing. She was lower than dirt. She believed their words. _

_The second grader sniffed. Another day of milk on her head. It was often that they would dump some kind of content over her. Milk, chocolate milk, orange juice, apple juice… But never water. No, water was easy to just let dry. Milk tuned sour and juice was sticky. It provided hours of discomfort. _

_"Just leave me alone!" Kagome whispered out to herself, clenching her eyes shut and allowing herself to succumb to the tears. _

_

* * *

_

Kagome sat bolt upright in her bed, sweat at her brow and her eyes opened wide. She shivered and drew her knees to her legs. Tears ran down her porcelain cheeks and she felt her heart beating heavily against her chest.

"That dream…" she whispered. "No, nightmare."

She shivered again as she recalled the all too familiar past of long ago. Her elementary school years had been worse than her junior high school years. Both were bad, of course, but…

She shook her head and felt a sob leave her throat. Those devastating memories. Back then, her mother had realized something was wrong and had gotten her counseling… but the counselor had been unable to breach the broken girl.

Her schoolmates had shattered her will. She'd come into school as a bright and happy young child but she'd left it as a defeated, doomed youth. Her eyes had lost luster, her head had bowed and her feet had shuffled. She wished to be invisible; she wanted to just disappear from those around her.

They'd taunted her, teased her, and humiliated her. They'd successfully made her wish to die. And for what reason?

Kagome glared at her bent knees as they rose from beneath the comforter. "Why? I don't know. I still don't know. Why did they choose me? Why did they suddenly decide that I was the one that deserved all the ridicule?" She realized she was talking to herself and shamefully wiped away her tears.

They'd hurt her physically by tripping her, pushing her, shoving her, pulling her hair, pinching her and all other kinds of bodily harm. They'd hurt her emotionally by excluding her from all social games from the playground to the classroom to the gym to the music room to the art room. But worst of all, they'd shattered her mental resolve.

The girl, once so bright, bold and confident had shrunk away to a shadow— bitter and afraid of the people around her. She kept her head bowed so she could not see the stares directed at her. She shuffled her feet in hopes of not drawing attention to herself. She refused to speak because of the ridicule she received whenever she opened her mouth.

And for what?

She still didn't know the answer. But it was far too late. She'd already been destroyed.

She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed into her blanket. She mourned for her lost childhood. The lost friends. The torment had ebbed away and she could no longer remember any of their faces. The children who had made her feel like below dirt during her elementary school years had dispersed into a big blur of anguish and torment. But it didn't matter. Their reasons and their motives, their pain and torture… it meant nothing to her now.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep again. There was no use in trying to forget what had happened to her.

But there was no point in remembering either.

* * *

_"What have you done?" the voice demanded. A glare was sent towards the speaker. The woman baffled at the mess that had left her kitchen in ruins. "Inuyasha! What have you done?" _

_"Shut up!" an angry voice demanded, his eyebrows furrowed into a brow. He tossed long silver hair over his shoulder and sneered at his grandmother. "Just shut up!" _

_"Inuyasha!" his zadie said with a frown. "Don't talk like that. What have you done to our house? It's in complete ruins!" _

_"I lost my video game!" Inuyasha sneered. "Keh!" _

_The elderly couple exchanged looks. "Inuyasha!" Kaede demanded, her lips pursed and her face an unhealthy shade of white. "That's no excuse to trash the house completely! You'll be cleaning this up and doing chores to make up for the damages." _

_"Hell no!" the boy screamed, grasped a giant bowl that held fruit and lifted it over his head. He screamed again and, before his guardians could stop him, had thrown a bowl at his zadie. The man yelped in surprise as the thing crashed at his feet and shards of glass flew around them. "You can't control me, damn it!" _

_"Inuyasha!" He didn't listen to the protest because soon he was running from the kitchen, stomping through the house and knocking down whatever he came in contact with. His anger only grew when he heard his grandmother mutter, "And he was such a happy child…" _

_Inuyasha felt his anger seethe and he grasped a vase on his way up the stairs. "Shut up!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and threw the vase against the wall, thrilled at seeing the shattered glass shoot through the air. The boy, even though only at the age of twelve, was extremely short tempered and violent. _

_He smirked as he entered his room and slammed the door shut for good measure. He stared at himself in the mirror of his bathroom and opened his mouth, revealing canines he'd sharpened with a nail filer one night when he was bored and over at Naraku's house. _

_He poked one of his teeth and frowned when the mock fangs did not draw blood. How tedious. He'd have to sharpen them soon. His dentist warned that it was extremely bad for his teeth, but he really didn't care enough to stop. He didn't care about anything. Life was stupid and pointless— especially in the hellhole he called home. _

_Clawed nails —also sharpened in spare time— groped the jewelry that hung from his neck. The dog tags his mother had given him… the mother he didn't even know. _

_"Inuyasha," Kaede had told him one day. "You're mother left this for you so that you'll always remember where you came from. She may not be here with you now, but she did love you. She wants you to wear this so you'll always remember her." _

_"Bullshit," Inuyasha said to his reflection, observing his ruffled and rough features. His eyebrows seemed to be permanently creased in a furrow and his lips quirked downwards in a frown. His teeth were pointed, and his hair was long and shaggy, falling to the middle of his back. "Heh," he laughed without mirth. "Who could love me?" _

_His mother had _abandoned _him and his Bubbie expected him to believe that she actually _loved_ the monster she'd given birth to. He glared at his reflection. _

_"She fucking hated me!" he snapped to himself— he wasn't trying to convince anyone. He already knew the truth. His mother had abandoned him for his father. _

_He sneered. "I hope you're dead, bitch!" _

_He looked at the Star of David hanging from his neck. The reason he wore it? He wasn't sure. He was not religious in the least. He was really only nominally Jewish. Had it not been for his grandparents he wouldn't even know what Judaism celebrated. _

_He released the star and cracked his knuckles. "I hate this place." _

_He heard a knock at the door and he whipped his head around. He growled and marched towards it, throwing it open. It smashed against the wall with a loud bang. "What do you want?" he demanded as he glared up at his zadie. _

_The man was much older. He'd aged significantly over the past few years after Inuyasha had become the way he was. It had become clear that he had an anger management problem, as well as a violent streak a mile long. He also had a tendency to go out of his way to break the rules. He glared up at the man. _

_His face was wrinkled and he looked positively old, at least twenty years older than he truly was. "Inuyasha," he said gravely. "This needs to stop. We can't allow this anymore." _

_Inuyasha sneered. "Keh! Whatever!" _

_"Inuyasha…" The boy felt a harsh hand on his shoulder as he turned away. He was whipped back and slammed against a wall. Wide golden eyes looked up at his zadie and for a brief moment he was scared. _

_Then he smirked. "Go ahead. Hurt me. You know you'll pay for it in the end." He was cocky. He knew. He laughed bitterly. "You won't hurt a hair on my head." _

_His zadie cursed as he glared at the boy. He was too observant. He knew that his grandfather was too soft and caring to hurt his youngest grandson. _

_"Inuyasha, this has to stop," he heard his grandmother behind his zadie. Inuyasha sneered. _

_"You don't even try to understand me!" Inuyasha snapped angrily and pushed his zadie away. The man stumbled in his step in surprise, not expecting the preteen to overthrow him. Inuyasha glared at him when he made a step towards him. "I'm going out," he decided firmly and moved towards the stairs. His bubbie blocked his way. "Move," he commanded. _

_"Inuyasha," Kaede said softly. "We want to help you. We want to understand you. If you'd just let us help you—" _

_"I said _move,_" Inuyasha snapped and pushed his grandmother backwards with such force that she was unable to keep her balance. Her husband tried to stop her, but it was too late; the woman was toppling down the staircase. _

_

* * *

_

_"Mr. Cohen?" called a voice and Inuyasha's zadie looked up, his eyes worried. He stood at once. _

_"Is she okay?" he demanded, staring at the doctor fearfully. He kept a death grip on Inuyasha's shoulders, preventing him from moving. They'd spent hours waiting in the emergency room. Kaede had toppled down the stairs and hadn't awoken. _

_"Yes. But unfortunately…" The doctor trailed off and sighed. "She's broken a couple of bones and has lost sight in one eye. She'll need to keep it covered from now on." _

_Despite the morbid news, the grandfather breathed a sigh of relief. He looked incredibly old. "Thank goodness." _

_The doctor nodded. "You may go in and see her now." _

_Zadie pulled the boy along. Inuyasha no longer struggled, though he had on the way to the hospital. He didn't want to see his grandmother. He didn't want to see what he'd done. But his grandfather kept a death grip on him and pulled him along. _

_They entered the room to see Kaede lying down in bed, half her face covered with bandages in an attempt to keep her bad eye from being exposed to light. Her arm was covered in a cast, as was her leg. _

_"It's not as bad as it seems," Kaede said as her greeting as she shifted as best she could. It was difficult. "I've lost my eye, broken my arm, my leg and two fingers." She pursed her lips. "I've also done something odd to my hip, the doctor had some fancy word for it." _

_Zadie sighed and came to her side. "Are you in pain?" he asked his wife fearfully. _

_Kaede shook her head and looked up into her husband's golden eyes. "No. But I'll need a cane to walk from now on." Zadie sighed. "It's okay, I'm fine." _

_Inuyasha stood uncomfortably next to his grandmother. Dark golden eyes stared at the woman as she exchanged words with her husband. He felt a sneer pull his lips back to reveal his mock fangs. Why was he here? He'd seen the damage his grandmother was in. She said she was fine. He didn't have to be here! _

_"I'm leaving," he declared and turned on his heel, strolling towards the door like he owned the world. A hand clamped down on his shoulder before he could go. _

_"You're not," Zadie said firmly. "You're going to stay here and we're going to determine your punishment." _

_"Punishment? What for?" Inuyasha snarled. _

_Zadie and his bubbie fixed him with a disbelieving look. "Inuyasha," Kaede said calmly. "You pushed me down the stairs. Now, I've told the doctors that I've only fallen… but you intentionally hurt me." _

_"I did not!" Inuyasha protested with a snarl. "You should have known better than to stand at the top of the stairs!" _

_"Don't you dare blame this on your bubbie, young man," his zadie demanded, dark golden eyes glaring down at his grandson. "Inuyasha, we care about you and—" _

_"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. _

_He took a step away from them. "You don't care about me at all! You don't love me either! I'm just some damn whore's son who was dumped on your doorstep." His grandmother gasped and said his name in a chastising way, but he didn't care. "I'm not even human!" _

_"Inuyasha, don't say that," Kaede said with a look of despair in her eyes. "You're human…" _

_"Then what the hell are these things on my head?" Inuyasha snapped, pointing to where his ears would be if he were to remove his baseball hat. "Huh? Humans don't have weird ears!" _

_"Inuyasha." She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Your ears make you special." _

_"I don't _want_ to be special! I want to be normal!" he wanted to punch something. Destroy something. "I bet if I were normal my parents wouldn't have left me alone!" _

_Zadie looked beyond enraged. "Inuyasha, I don't want another word out of you." _

_Inuyasha snarled. "I'm a freak! I'm a damn dog! What person would want me?" _

_Before there could be a protest, Inuyasha threw the door open and ran from the room, feeling his heart thundering in his chest. _

* * *

Inuyasha sat on his bed, silently stroking Midnight as the fat cat dozed lightly in his lap. Golden eyes stared at the dirty floor, something he'd meant to clean up but had been unable to.

He felt disconnected from the world. His tiny TV, that didn't get cable, silently played the video that his grandmother had made for him.

_"Inuyasha. We care about you very much. Now that your zadie is gone you're the man of the house." _

Inuyasha sighed as Midnight found something of better interest and darted away.

_"I love you, Inuyasha. You may be my grandson, but I've treated you like nothing but a son. I'm worried about you, Inuyasha. Your temper has become worse now that your zadie is gone. I know he was taken from you rather suddenly, and that he left you in anger, but you need to know that he loved you very much as well. _

_"We both love you,"_ the virtual Kaede said with a sad frown._ "We hate to see you like this. The doctors and counselors say that if you see a video of the destruction you've caused then perhaps you'll be willing to let us help you. We love you, Inuyasha."_

The video camera fizzed and then showed a new scene. The camera panned to the left, making a full circle and showing the viewer the destruction that was the kitchen. _"You did this, Inuyasha. You destroyed the kitchen because I wouldn't let you have dessert."_

Inuyasha felt a sting of guilt run through him. He remembered that day all too well. The camera darted to a new scene. There was a boy sleeping. But even in sleep, his dark brows were furrowed and his long silver hair tumbled over his bed. There were cans of beer on his bedside table. A withered and old hand grasped the can and showed it to the camera.

_"This is what you've become, Inuyasha. You were a happy child. But even in sleep you're cursed with your anger."_ The sleeping boy shifted in his sleep and mumbled something. The camera panned back to show his whole figure, his body distorted in a weird position as he slept. _"When did you become angry? Why? Do you truly feel as unloved as you say you do?"_

The camera changed again. Inuyasha watched the movie silently. He remembered his binge drinking with Naraku. It was odd, thinking back on it. He was only twelve, going on thirteen, yet he'd already gotten drunk before. He'd never touched illegal drugs, though. Maybe a couple of cigarettes here and there, but he'd never gone towards the illegal stuff like the hard narcotics.

Inuyasha shifted and stretched on his bed. He remembered seeing that video all too well. His reaction, looking back on it now, was odd. It seemed that his past self had just needed a kick in the pants to see what he'd been doing. He had completely broken down like a little boy and cried.

Very unexpected. Knowing himself back then, he would have expected to throw a fit and to scream at bubbie for invading his privacy. But that had not been the case.

Inuyasha clicked off the tape before it could show more of what he'd done to people and property. It was not a part of himself he'd been proud of. It was because of that boy that his bubbie had originally put him on Doxepin. _"He must be depressed,"_ she had told the doctor as she turned to look in the other direction. She couldn't bear to face the boy she knew had more than just depression, if that. _"He's always moping around and…"_

The memory trailed off as his bubbie named off symptoms of depression. Some he'd never really remembered experiencing. Eventually, though, he was put on the antidepressant despite his disapproval of it. _"I'm not depressed!"_ he'd scream at his grandmother every night after dinner.

The death of his zadie weighed heavily on his mind. The man had passed away shortly after leaving the hospital. He'd chased after Inuyasha but had been unable to find him. He'd searched for hours as he drove around time, looking for some sign of his grandchild.

He'd found him, eventually, and with a great effort managed to get him into the car. The boy had put up an effort but they'd finally managed to start to drive home.

_"Let me out," Inuyasha demanded firmly to his grandfather. He sat in the passenger seat with his arms crossed and his eyebrows knitted together. _

_"No," Zadie said equally as firmly. It was obvious where the younger of the two silver-haired boys had inherited his stubbornness. "We're going home and we're going to talk about what has happened. Your bubbie won't be allowed to leave the hospital until tomorrow. For observation due to her age. But we have some serious issues we need to discuss." _

_"No!" Inuyasha shrieked with a glare. "I won't. You can't make me." _

_"Why must you be so difficult?" Zadie snarled as he turned to look at the boy. Inuyasha glared darkly. _

_They continued to argue. They argued for miles. They started to approach the main road that would lead to their home when Inuyasha turned to his zadie and snarled. _

_"Why must there always be something wrong with me? Why is it always my fault?" Inuyasha demanded with a dark glare as he fisted his hands. "It's never your fault! Or Bubbie's fault! NO! It's always my fault! Blame the freak, right?" _

_"Don't say that," Zadie said firmly. "You're not a freak. It runs in our family, you know that." _

_"Keh! It didn't always! We're just a bunch of freaks living together, aren't we?" Inuyasha demanded with a mirthless smirk. _

_"Now listen, Inuyasha…" _

_"NO! You can't make me! I did nothing wrong! I was protecting myself!" Inuyasha protested. A lie, but he didn't care anymore. He could no longer tell the difference between good and bad. _

_"Inuyasha, if you disobey me one more time…!" _

_"NO!" Inuyasha screamed and threw his fist out, catching his zadie in the head. The man was surprised and swerved. He turned to look at him, anger in his eyes. But that split second was all it took for the accident to happen. _

Inuyasha shook his head, willing the thoughts away. He'd lost his zadie that day simply because he'd thrown his attention away from the road and onto the delinquent. Inuyasha felt guilt wash over him. He'd been the cause of his zadie's death. It was his fault.

After his grandfather's death and after seeing the video Kaede made for him, Inuyasha had come to a decision. He'd promised his bubbie that he'd get better. He wouldn't be the way he was anymore.

Reluctantly he'd agreed to go to a boarding school in Montana. A school named Spring Creek Lodge.

* * *

_Author's notes:_ Shorter chapter this time around. Only eighteen pages as opposed to the typical twenty pages. I decided to hold off on some things for next chapter. And, there you go. Kagome's past.

So, I want no more complaining about how wimpy Kagome is. She was traumatized as a child. Get some respect. People don't suddenly sprout courage (at least not under normal circumstances). I'm sorry, but that's a pet peeve of mine. So is the "I hate you, how could you do that to poor Kagome/Inuyasha? Oh well, I sill love you and your story" reviews. I mean, I'm flattered that I get reactions from people, but it's still a little annoying and discouraging—whether the reviewer meant to be or not.

Lots of fanart this time around. I'd like to thank all my readers, reviewers, and fanart artists!

**Fanart:  
**  
(By me)  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)17189734  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)17208614  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)17261041  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)17261667

(By Lil'Inu-yasha)  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)17197876  
www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)s(/)1918035(/)6

(By Josie101)  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)17284793


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

The squealing over the phone was becoming unbearable. That was the one thought running through Kagome's mind as she held the phone away from her ear. She sat in her room at her desk, her elbow propped up on the desk and her chin resting in her palm. She stared at the cordless phone as Rin's voice finally fell silent.

"Done?" Kagome asked, a frown quirking her lips downward.

"I guess so," Rin said, sounding meek, but both girls knowing she wasn't. Kagome had just called Rin to tell her about her first kiss. "All stupidity aside," Rin said with a small laugh. "What was it like?"

"Um… well…" Kagome twisted locks of her hair between her fingers. "You know… it was…" She blushed hotly. She heard Rin laugh. "It's not funny! It was my first kiss!"

"Did you confess your never-ending love for one another?" Rin gushed. Kagome gave the phone a withered look, silently channeling it towards Rin.

"No," She said with a frown. "We're teenagers."

"Are you saying that teenagers can't be in love?" Rin asked curiously, her voice bubbly as she no doubt imagined different scenarios of Kagome's first kiss— Kagome hadn't dished out details yet.

"I believe it's unlikely," Kagome said.

"That's slightly pessimistic…" Rin said slowly, Kagome could hear the frown in her voice.

"I've only know him for thirteen days, Rin," Kagome said calmly.

"Ah, so you've been counting?" Rin bubbled and Kagome sighed, a blush on her cheeks. Rin had her in a corner. Yeah, she'd been counting.

"It doesn't matter, anyways," Kagome said with a sigh. "I won't be able to see him anymore."

"What?" The shriek caused Kagome to whip the phone from her ear again as a high pitched yell erupted from the phone. "Why not?"

Kagome sighed and, after she was sure Rin wasn't going to have another outburst, returned the phone to her ear. "Rin," she said calmly. "He came to my window last night. Don't interrupt," she said firmly when she heard Rin take in a deep breath. "He came to my window and told me that he had issues to work out… things that weren't my fault and that he couldn't help me anymore."

"What? That ass!" Rin protested angrily.

Kagome sighed and smiled lightly, entertained by Rin's extravagant way of speaking and carrying on. She couldn't blame her though. Her fingers moved upward and touched the lips that had touched his only an hour ago. She felt her stomach flop at the thought of him kissing her once again.

She snuggled into the warmth of his black hoodie. She'd dried it and was now snuggled deeply into the oversized warmth. The sweater reached down to her mid-thigh and the sleeves went well past her hands. She gripped the phone and smiled girlishly at the memory of what Inuyasha had said to her.

"Hello? Earth to Kagome!" Rin's voice sounded in her ear. Kagome snapped from her gaze.

"What ? Sorry." She blushed again.

She heard Rin sigh and knew she'd rolled her brown eyes heavenward. "I said." Rin giggled. "What was it like? What happened?"

"I told you… he kissed me."

"Har har. You know what I meant. A simple 'he kissed me' is _not_ enough to satisfy this hopelessly single and hopelessly romantic girl you've befriended. Now spill," Rin said firmly.

Kagome sighed. There was no way she was getting out of this one. Unless she hung up the phone. But that was rude. She explained the scenario that had played out in her room only a short while ago. Inuyasha coming to her window, telling her that everything was going to be okay, admitting he had feelings for her, kissing her and then heroically disappearing into the sunset (as Rin so happily put it… even though it would technically have to be the sunrise). By the end of the story both girls were melting.

"How cute!" Rin squealed and gushed on her end of the phone.

Kagome smiled and felt herself melting in her seat, snuggling into the warmth of Inuyasha's hoodie and smelling the faint traces of his scent on the fabric. "I know…" she said dreamily, not aware that she sounded wistful and much like the girls in romance movies.

* * *

_Glass shattered inches away from his head and he cowered in fear. Wide eyes stared up at the man above him, the elder male looking more like a rabid dog than a human being. The child whimpered and scrambled to get away from the man. _

_"You little bitch," the man seethed as he grasped the hair of a petite blond. The girl let out a small shout of pain as the man twisted her head to look up at him. "Why are you defending him?" _

_The child watched as his father pushed his mother aside and came storming towards him. The child cowered and tried to squeeze his way under the couch but the man already had him by the collar of his shirt. He pulled the child to eye level and stared at him, sneering. _

_"You worthless little shit," the man barked at the child, ignoring him when the child started to cry. "Do you think you're something special? Do you think it's _cute_ when you disobey me? Huh? Is that it?" _

_"No," the child cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and bowing his head. A quick jerk made him whip his head back up and lock eyes with his father. "No…" he sobbed again. _

_The man sneered and threw his son. The boy landed on the couch with a large thud. The man turned back towards his wife. _

_"And you!" he barked at her. "Don't defend the little shit again! That will just encourage him to be disobedient." _

_"Yes…" the woman wheezed against the wall, her breath feather soft. By nature his mother was a delicate woman and the man's constant abuse of his family left her small and weak. The child was too young to know it was wrong and the mother was too frail to stand up against her husband. _

_"Good," the man sniffed, turned on his heel and took a swig of a can of beer after opening it. He burped and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before turning around and eyeing his son. "Get out of my sight," he snarled. The child obeyed. _

_He slinked away like a kicked puppy and ran to his room. Sitting on the ground, he stared at the wall blankly, unsure what to do. It was often this way after one of his father's 'episodes' which were becoming much more frequent. He'd retreat to his room and not make a sound until he was called down to dinner. There, provided his father wasn't drunk, the man was calm, charming and cheerful whereas his mother was always open and smiling. _

_He sighed. "Smile like you mean it," he murmured. It was something his best friend often said. _

_As if silently beckoned, there came a tapping at his window. The child lifted his head and moved to the window. Opening it, he looked down and was greeted with the familiar mop of silver hair and bright golden eyes. _

_"Hi, Naraku," his best friend, Inuyasha, greeted. Naraku nodded his head and stepped aside, allowing the silver-haired child to squeeze in. _

_"How'd you get here?" Naraku asked curiously. Inuyasha's grandmother didn't let the ten-year-old move around on his own. _

_He shrugged nonchalantly. "Snuck out," he said casually. "Come on, let's go." The boy motioned to the open window with a tilt of his head and a subtle raising of his eyebrows. Naraku smirked and followed after the boy. _

_

* * *

_

He stared out his window, sitting on the sill like a dog awaiting its master. The boy sighed and shifted his gaze to the sky. The dark clouds rumbled but didn't spill their rain, as was predicted by the weatherman that morning.

Downstairs he could hear the distant screams of a man and the shattering of glass. Dark eyes stared at the sky before glancing at his hand. The small scar stared up at him—evidence that he did indeed have a blood brother. A feather soft sigh left his lips and he brushed hair from his eyes.

He stared out the window, trying to ignore the screaming fit his father threw. The man was a terrible alcoholic and the boy was surprised he hadn't keeled over and died yet. His mother, a feeble lady barely strong enough to support herself, had died years ago. The stress she felt in the home had caused her to overeat until she eventually died of heart failure. A pitiful end to a pitiful woman. The screaming fits his father threw everyday were what caused her to jump over the edge of sanity, the boy had decided to himself.

Pounding came at his door and he looked up as a beefy, greasy and incredibly dirty man came into the room. "You." He pointed a beefy finger at his son.

"Me?" he said calmly, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head to the side. He was no longer fazed by his father's antics. "What is it that you want, father?" His voice was mocking. That was obvious.

Years ago he'd fought against his father. Though he'd lost, apparently his father had gotten the hint. Despite the dysfunctional nature of their relationship, Naraku was no longer thrown aside like a rag doll whenever his father had a fit. Instead it was mostly verbal abuse… but it had been years since his father had taken physical anger out on Naraku.

_'I'll be gone in a few years anyway…'_ He told himself bitterly. _'No one will believe the delinquent anyway. No point in telling them I have an abusive asshole for a father.'_

The man sneered. "Don't get all snippy with me, boy." His face contorted into that similar to a pug's or a bulldog's and he grunted. "I need you to go and by some food. I'm hungry." The man muttered to himself and waved a beefy hand towards the front of the house. "Hop to it, boy."

The boy didn't move.

"Naraku," the father said darkly. "Move."

The command had an underlying threat to it. Naraku sighed and stood up, frowning at his father. The man burped and took a large gulp of the beer can he was holding. "You're going to kill yourself that way," he chided.

"I'm sure you're eagerly awaiting that day," his father said darkly. Naraku snorted.

"Perhaps. Where's the list?" His father handed him one. "I'll be back later, asshole."

He retreated before his father could throw another screaming fit and throw the beer can against the wall. He didn't want his room smelling like hops. He left the house. "Good old dysfunctional family. No place I'd rather be," he said with a snort.

He left the house soundly and slowly made his way to the store, taking his time and prolonging his inevitable return. He frowned thoughtfully as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He pulled out the list his father had provided him with and read over the food items.

"Beer? How does he expect me to get beer?" He snorted. "Let's see… bologna, mayonnaise, pickles, potato chips… good to see he's running a healthy diet. Oh, Cocoa Puffs." He snarled to himself. "Idiot…" he cursed his father. "You really are going to kill yourself this way."

Standing inside the grocery store, he grasped a basket and began moving, grasping food items he knew his 'dad' would want. He cursed silently to himself.

In the aisle for bread, Naraku's shoulder collided with another's. He looked up, ready for a witty comeback when he realized who it was. A dark smile appeared on his lips and one dark eyebrow rose to his hairline.

Inuyasha gave him a calculating look before moving along, not saying a word. Naraku followed him. "Inuyasha," he greeted the boy. The silver-haired boy ignored him and Naraku frowned thoughtfully. "Ignoring me, are you?"

"I have no time to talk," Inuyasha spoke as he grabbed a jar of peanut butter and tossed it into the blue basket he held. Naraku watched him from behind. He was tense and his hand gripped the basket until his knuckles turned white.

"Really?" Naraku smirked.

"Yes," Inuyasha said tensely, but never turning around to look at him.

"Huh," Naraku chuckled, finding some amusement in the boy's behavior.

Inuyasha turned to face him and gave him a forced smile. "Was there something that you needed, Naraku? Or are you going to let me shop in peace?"

Naraku crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, observing Inuyasha. "It's a free country, I can shop here just like you."

Inuyasha snorted and continued moving. Naraku followed.

Inuyasha stopped once they reached the fresh produce sections. He sighed angrily and turned to look at him. "Okay, what the hell do you want?"

Naraku feigned hurt and innocence. "I'm appalled that you would actually think…"

"Shut up, Naraku," Inuyasha growled, turned on his heel and marched off angrily. Naraku followed him again, staying a close distance behind him but far enough away that the boy couldn't suddenly lash out at him without him noticing in time to block. Not that Inuyasha would do that in a grocery store… not now.

Inuyasha plucked some bananas off their respected shelf and placed them in his basket. His lips were pursed and his muscles were tensed. He continued moving, not looking or speaking to Naraku.

Naraku frowned at the treatment, but continued in his quest to spring a conversation out of his old best friend. He sighed when it became obvious that the silver-haired teenager was not going to speak to him. Naraku stuffed his fists into his pockets, ignoring the bump of his basket as is settled in the crook of his elbow.

It seemed like only yesterday they'd become friends. He remembered it so well. They'd been in the same third grade class with Ms. Otly. The woman had been rather strict and hadn't been sympathetic for Inuyasha when he'd come for his first day of school ten days later than the rest of the children. The little silver-haired boy had suffered Pneumonia and hadn't been able to come to class.

Naraku himself was a new kid. No one had bothered to befriend him, the class pairing off into their own groups of friends and not bothering to open their world to him. He was a lonely child with no friends. They looked at him in disgust and didn't bother to talk to him. He became the ridicule of the school, almost as bad as Kagome Higurashi, a girl in another class who was often picked on for no real particular reason.

Because of his desire to have friends and Inuyasha's desire to fit in, they'd befriended.

* * *

_"Oops!" Giggles rippled along the cafeteria as milk was dumped over the small Kagome Higurashi's head. Naraku sat at a picnic table opposite her, watching silently. The girl struggled not to cry and simply dabbed at her wet hair with napkins. She sniffed and wiped her big blue eyes. _

_Naraku watched her silently, taking a bite out of his turkey sandwich. It was only the tenth day of school and the girl was already being tortured. He didn't know much about the girl. Nor did he know anything about her past and the reasons as to why she was being made fun of… But it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that hanging out with the girl would lead to his exile in the elementary school world. _

_The girl sniffed and kicked out her feet before standing and retreating to the bathroom. He watched her run. _

_His silent sweep of the outside eating area was interrupted by the shuffling of feet. Naraku blinked and looked around, surprised to see the small and feeble looking boy who'd come to his class for the first time today. He'd been very sick, according to their teacher, and had needed to miss school. The poor boy was already incredibly lost when it came to learning about salmon— which the class was at that moment in time. _

_He looked down at the boy, who stared back up at him. He was short and small, his long tuffs of silver hair falling out from beneath his large _ _Seattle__ Mariner's baseball cap. Bright, big and slightly sleepy looking golden eyes stared up at him. _

_"Um…" the child's voice was soft and hesitant. Naraku stared at him. "Do you know… where they're selling milk today?" _

_Naraku blinked his eyes. "They sell milk in the same place, I think." He pointed a small finger towards the lunchroom, which had its doors wide open to the students. _

_"Oh…" the child trailed off. "Okay. Thanks." _

_He walked away as quickly and silently as he'd arrived. He moved into the lunchroom and disappeared from view. _

_A short while later, Naraku spotted the boy again, sitting alone at the base of a tree, completely lacking the said milk he'd set out to buy. Naraku frowned thoughtfully and stood, taking his Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles lunchbox with him. He stood before the boy who looked up at him in surprise. _

_"Why aren't you eating anything?" Naraku asked curiously, staring down at the boy. He struggled to recall the name of the sickly boy who'd been gone for so long. "Inuyasha?" he questioned, the boy's unusual name springing to mind. _

_Inuyasha frowned. "My Bubbie forgot to pack my lunch." _

_"Your… puppy?" Naraku asked, wide-eyed. His puppy could pack his lunches? _

_"No! My Bubbie!" Inuyasha protested, looking slightly irritated. "Everyone always thinks I say puppy but I said Bubbie! Bubbie's my grandma." _

_"Why do you call her Bubbie?" Naraku asked, curious. He sat down in front of Inuyasha and unzipped his lunchbox. Opening it, he took out his half eaten turkey sandwich and took a bite out of it. _

_"Because… that's just the way it's always been," Inuyasha protested, his dark eyebrows slanted downward in annoyance. He watched Naraku eat his food with a hint of envy in his golden eyes. _

_"Do you want some?" Naraku asked, noticing the boy's hungry gaze on his lunch box. He held out the rest of his sandwich. "It's turkey." _

_Inuyasha observed the sandwich before cautiously taking it and taking a bite out of it. "Thanks…" he said slowly, munching on the food. He swallowed the large bite he took and grinned at Naraku. "What's your name?" _

_"Naraku," he said slowly, watching the boy devour what was once his sandwich. He held out a cookie to the boy who took it happily. _

_"What's in this cookie? Any chocolate?" Inuyasha asked cautiously. _

_"Huh? No." Naraku shook his head. "My… well… I'm not allowed to eat chocolate." He didn't tell Inuyasha about how his father didn't want him to have chocolate because he liked it. He didn't want to burden the boy with this. He pursed his lips and took a bite out of his sugar cookie. "I'm sorry…" _

_"I don't like chocolate anyway," Inuyasha declared happily. "I'm allergic." _

_"Really?" Naraku's eyes went wide. "That's… not cool." _

_"Nah." Inuyasha shrugged and polished off the rest of the cookie. "I don't like chocolate anyway." _

_"Oh…" The two boys fell into silence. They ate sitting next to each other. Naraku frowned. "Want to be my friend?" _

_The sudden question startled the silver-haired boy and he grinned brightly. Nodding his head vigorously he chirped, "Yes!" _

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha grabbed a carton of milk and continued walking, wary of Naraku's presence behind him. He struggled to ignore him and to not acknowledge the boy's presence. Sango's words hung and echoed in his head reminding him painfully about the part of him that wished to speak to Naraku. At this moment in time, Inuyasha would have cheerfully strangled him.

He'd thought about it since he'd left the park where Sango had spoken to him. He couldn't deny that he'd been best friends with Naraku. The best of friends. They were practically inseparable. They'd spent all their time together which explained why they'd decided to bind themselves as blood brothers.

That day in elementary school when he'd forgotten his lunch and Naraku had shared with him had marked the beginning of their friendship. They'd been companions. They'd needed companions. Naraku was lonely and new, trying desperately to learn his way around. Inuyasha needed reassurance that he wasn't a freak.

Two happy children. How was it that they became the way they were?

Inuyasha licked his lips and made his way to the checkout counter. After paying for his food that he'd purchased for Bubbie, the boy made his way back towards his house.

"So, how's your girlfriend?" He could hear the smirk in Naraku's voice. Inuyasha growled but didn't respond.

Naraku walked along side him, dark red eyes glinting as he observed the silver-haired boy. He crossed his arm after whipping his black hair from his eyes. "Why isn't she here? Why aren't you following her like the dog you are?"

Inuyasha cringed. Naraku was by far the person who knew the most about him, sadly. Naraku knew everything about his fears and his pet peeves. Being called a dog was one of them. Naraku knew of his heritage, Naraku knew that he hated the fact that he was different from everyone, and Naraku knew that Inuyasha hated his ears. Hated to be different… the bad kind of different.

Naraku cooed, mocking the boy as he strutted at his side. "Did she get sick of you, by chance? Or could it be that you'd rather hang out with me instead?"

Inuyasha growled but resisted the urge to give into the boy's taunting. That was what Naraku wanted. He wanted to get a rise out of Inuyasha. He wouldn't allow it.

"You're better off, you know. Kagome Higurashi was just a little…" Before Naraku could finish his insult Inuyasha threw his bags of groceries to the ground.

"That's _it, _you little ass!" Inuyasha growled and fisted his hand around Naraku's shirt collar. He turned around and slammed him against the building they'd been walking along. "You can insult me all you'd like but you've caused Kagome pain."

Naraku smirked as Inuyasha's hold on his shirt tightened. The brick of the building dug into his back and he raised an eyebrow. "Did I?"

Inuyasha growled. He was livid, beyond angry. His knuckles were white and he looked like he was debating punching Naraku's lights out.

They glared at one another, red locking with gold. Naraku continued to give him a challenging look. "Did I, Inuyasha? Or was it perhaps you that did it?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked, pulling Naraku away only to slam him against the wall again. "Answer me!" He demanded after Naraku refused to speak.

Naraku gave him a long look, taking his time before answering. "If you'd just left her alone and stayed friends with me the poor girl could go on with her life. She'd have her stupid glasses and she'd be invisible. She wants to be invisible, Inuyasha. Is she invisible around you?"

Inuyasha growled again, his eyes narrowing. His hold on Naraku tightened. "That's not true. I know that's not true."

"What's not true? That she wants to be invisible? Oh, she does," Naraku said casually. "Anyone with eyes can see that."

Inuyasha fisted his free hand and almost bolted it towards Naraku's face but resisted. That would be what the dark-haired boy would want.

"You'll betray her eventually…" Naraku said smoothly. "Just like you betrayed me."

They stood there in silence, Inuyasha's eyes wide. _'Am I the bad guy?'_ the thought appeared in his mind again just like after he'd spoken with Sango. He'd betrayed Naraku. He'd abandoned their friendship, their companionship, after years of separation. Did that make him a bad person?

Certainly both boys were at fault here. Inuyasha couldn't deny that he'd been cold to Naraku. He'd betrayed his friendship and abandoned him for years. Then, when he'd returned as a new person he'd dumped him like a sack of garbage. He'd treated Naraku like he didn't have feelings.

True, Naraku was a dark and disturbed individual who needed years and years of psychological help… but that didn't change the fact that the boy _did_ have feelings. Feelings that Inuyasha hadn't taken into account.

Inuyasha sighed. Despite the truth in that realization, that didn't put Naraku in the right. Though Inuyasha had done his share of betraying and abandoning, he couldn't deny that, Naraku had gone out of his way to try and make Inuyasha's life horrible. He'd sabotaged his budding relationship with Kagome as best he could and taken Inuyasha's dignity and integrity as a plausible reason to blackmail him.

Inuyasha slowly lowered Naraku to the ground. But no more. He wouldn't do this anymore. At least, that's what he told himself.

He shook his head. "Never again," he vowed, "Will I sacrifice a person's feelings for my own desires."

Naraku frowned and righted himself once he realized he was once again safe on the ground. He cleared his throat and gave Inuyasha a once-over. "Fine," he finally said. "But it doesn't change the fact that you'll break her heart again."

Naraku turned on his heel and walked back to the grocery store, content in his ability to squeeze under Inuyasha's skin. He needed to buy his 'father' groceries… and he needed to plot new ways to get Inuyasha back on his side and away from Kagome.

* * *

_"It won't hurt you," Naraku said with a roll of his eyes. Inuyasha eyed the cigarette he held in front of him. _

_The slim object, its tip burning red with a thin line of smoke trailing upwards, was one of the greatest forbidden fruits that Inuyasha could picture. Well, there were other things, but at the moment his attention was focused solely on the little white stick Naraku held in his hands. _

_His best friend of three years wiggled the stick, gesturing it towards him. "Come on; take it before it burns out completely." _

_Inuyasha hesitantly took the cigarette and examined it. He glanced at Naraku who sucked on one of his own and his other friends who eagerly hung over Naraku's shoulder, awaiting the verdict in regards to the cancer stick. _

_Inuyasha mimicked Naraku and sucked on it. He coughed lightly but quickly concealed it. No point in losing face around your underlings. _

_The cigarette burned his mouth and throat and he exhaled too quickly. The smoking stick didn't provide him with any kind of pleasure at all… but he felt strangely mature and grown up, as it is often the case with children. _

_

* * *

_

Kagome clutched the door handle and then released it, her hands fidgeting and grasping one another. She stood stupidly before the wooden door that led to the outside and gulped down a lump in her throat.

Her mother passed by with a laundry hamper in hand. "Kagome?" she questioned her daughter. "You've been standing at the door for ten minutes now… are you expecting someone?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, mama."

"Then come away from there, sweetie. If you have nothing to do you can help me fold laundry." Mrs. Higurashi motioned to the hamper held.

Kagome shook her head again. "It's not that mama… I…" She trailed off and fidgeted. Sighing, she turned away from the door. "I want to go see Inuyasha but I can't get enough guts to even leave the house."

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a look. "Why would you go over to Inuyasha's, Kagome?"

Kagome realized that her mother was not aware of Inuyasha's unexpected visit and nervously fidgeted. "Well, you see, Mama…" Kagome struggled to find a plausible reason as to why she'd go to Inuyasha's. Telling her that the boy had been in her room last night and had kissed her wouldn't sit well with her mother. "He called me last night and we made up."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Fine, sweetie. Nevertheless, you can still help me fold laundry."

"Mom…" Her daughter sighed and followed after Mrs. Higurashi, slouching and shuffling her feet.

"I'm sure Inuyasha will be happy to see you when you do come," Mrs. Higurashi reassured her daughter.

Kagome folded laundry with her mother, her blue eyes never straying from the mounds of fabric being separated into four separate piles for the four members of the household. Kagome gulped a lump in her throat. She wanted to see Inuyasha but wasn't sure if he'd want to see her. He'd told her that he had issues he needed to work out… would that mean that he would be upset and maybe even angry with her if she showed up at his house? Or was he hoping she'd come and reassure him that she wanted to help.

She frowned. She didn't know what to do. But she knew one thing… whatever was wrong with Inuyasha had something to do with her. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Despite that knowledge, however, Kagome could not figure out what it was that was stressing Inuyasha out.

_'I hope he's not lonely…'_

* * *

_Author's notes:_ I apologize for the last link… the 'equal sign' don't appear on fanfiction because this site is a bitch.

**Fanart:**

(By me):  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)17349749

(By Hanyouvixen):  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)17449698

(By Musicxwhore):  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)17378901

(By Rachel):  
anime(.)darkpact(.)com(/)o(/)picture(.)cgi?mode(equal sign)link&id(equal sign)113170673&board(equal sign)default


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

The ringing of a phone alerted Kagome that she was awake instead of sleeping. Grumbling, she rolled over in her bed and tossed her comforter over her head. She didn't want to get up. Getting up admitted that she had to start her day. And starting her day meant that she'd have to get up. It was a continuing cycle for which she did not wish to emerge herself into.

"Kagome!" No such luck. A moment later her mother entered the room with phone in hand. "It's Rin. Oh. You're sleeping."

Kagome grumbled something that would have been a witty comeback coming from anyone else. She wearily held out a hand and her mother placed the cordless phone in it. She patted her daughter's forearm before leaving the room.

"Hello?" Kagome asked, her voice sleepy and groggy.

"Happy second winter break!" Rin cheered happily. "It is Monday, February twentieth, and the first day of the rest of your life!"

Kagome groaned and flopped down onto her pillow, holding the phone to her ear. "This is why you called me and woke me up?" she grumbled.

"Not a morning person, I take it," Rin muttered to herself. Kagome yawned and mumbled a protest against the girl's chipper greeting so early in the morning. "Anyways," Rin continued on, not missing a beat. "Sango and I are off to go see a movie or something. Want to come?"

"I'd like to," Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes, cradling the phone in between her jaw and shoulder. "But I need to get my glasses today."

"Ah, so today's the big day. Our darling little Kagome shall no longer be blind," Rin said in an overdramatic tone. Kagome sighed. "No excuse for stealing my notes now."

"I don't steal notes from you…" Kagome protested meekly, brushing her hair with her fingers and examining the strands when they fell in front of her eyes. "We have none in creative writing and block class I just get it from…"

She trailed off. It was hard to say his name, no matter how ridiculous that fact sounded. It had only been two days since she'd seen him and she couldn't stop thinking about him. Everything she did reminded her of him, which was strangely pathetic since they'd only known each other for two weeks. But those two weeks had been… well, out of the ordinary. Her stance as the invisible girl had been shattered with the arrival of Inuyasha in her life. Once invisible she could roam the halls without incident.

Now, well, now she was the center of the rumor mill. Never really giving into the sin of gossip herself, Kagome wasn't particularly sure what the rumors were… but she did know that Inuyasha and herself were quite the 'couple' at her school.

Thinking about that brought her attention back to the kiss he'd given her. Did that make them boyfriend and girlfriend? Kagome's eyebrows furrowed.

Was Inuyasha interested in a romantic relationship? _'Of course he is, moron. He kissed me and told me that he liked me. That sounds like someone who was ready for a girlfriend to me.'_

"Hello?" Rin asked after a long silence that had followed Kagome's thoughts. Kagome shook her head.

"Sorry. What?"

"I said," Rin gushed with only a hint of frustration in her voice. "That Sango and I will come by around noon and we'll go get your glasses with you. We'll make sure you don't fall!"

"Thanks." Kagome smiled and hung up the phone after saying goodbye to Rin. It was good to have friends.

* * *

"Take a left here," Bubbie said and pointed with a finger to demonstrate where she wanted him to turn-just in case he couldn't determine his left from right.

Inuyasha nodded his head and turned the steering wheel, causing a screeching to erupt from the tires. He cringed. Ever since his zadie's car accident, he'd been rather hesitant around automobiles… another reason as to why he walked around so much.

Inuyasha braked quickly and lurched forward in his seat when their car came to an abrupt stop. "Where are we going again?" Inuyasha questioned as he started pressing the gas pedal again. He continued straight down a hill, remembering to brake but to not press down on the pedal and cause his bubbie to lurch forward in pain again. "Because I have no clue why it is that you made me drive."

Bubbie shrugged. "You need the practice," she said thoughtfully. She pointed. "Right." The boy obeyed. "We're going out to lunch."

"What? How come?" Inuyasha turned to look at his bubbie. The action erupted a quick shriek of surprise and a protest for the boy to keep his eyes on the road. The silver-haired boy quickly whipped his head back around. "Sorry! But seriously, Bubbie, if you were hungry you could have told me. I would have made us lunch. We don't have to waste money on mediocre cooking skills."

"Nonsense. It's always good to go out on the town every once in a while," Kaede said snippily. Inuyasha sighed. "I know it's a terrible thing to be caught in public with your old grandmother…"

"That's not it," Inuyasha protested, a small amount of laughter in his voice. "You know that I don't mind spending time with you, Bubbie."

"I know, Inuyasha." Kaede patted Inuyasha's hand as it placed itself on the steering wheel. "But going out to eat every once in a while isn't a bad thing, necessarily. It beats cooking, I suppose."

Inuyasha sighed and cracked a small smile, not saying anything more. He simply listened to the directions Kaede presented him with and went along his merry way. He pulled in front of the restaurant Kaede instructed him to park near and pulled the car they drove into a small parking space.

Inuyasha cut the ignition and pulled the emergency brake's rod. "Okay," he said, leaning forward to read the sign of the restaurant Kaede had dragged him to. "Yoko? You're kidding me, right?"

He turned and cast his grandmother a disbelieving look. Yoko, the teriyaki place that Zadie had taken the video camera with them when they'd gone to eat at the place… way back when Inuyasha was still a child. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Kaede shook her head and unbuckled her seat belt. "Of course not, Inuyasha. I want to eat here."

Inuyasha sighed and cracked a smile. Releasing his own safety belt, he jumped out of the car and ran to the other side. Holding the door open for his grandmother, he helped her out of the car and made sure she was situated on her cane before helping her towards the restaurant.

"For heaven's sake, Inuyasha," Kaede cried out. "I'm not so old and feeble that I need a handsome young man to accompany me like I'm going to fall over and break."

Inuyasha laugh. "Ah, come now, Bubbie, let this so-called handsome young man accompany you for the sake of his poor, adolescent heart."

Kaede rolled her eyes but didn't protest when Inuyasha held the door open to her and helped her inside the small restaurant. Inuyasha looked around the restaurant he hadn't set foot in for years. It hadn't changed much. The tables were arranged the same way they'd been when he was little, the same instrumental and very non-Japanese music filtered through the speakers nestled in the corners of the ceiling, and the same teriyaki smell saturated the air. He smiled faintly.

They found a table near the back and Inuyasha helped Kaede sit down. Settling down in his own seat a waitress came by and placed two menus before them before going back to the kitchen where she'd been originally.

Kaede looked over the menu before snapping it shut and setting it down. Inuyasha watched her curiously as she dug around her giant tote back before pulling out some Tupperware.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief as Kaede set the giant plastic container on the table and folded her hands in her lap.

"My food," his bubbie said calmly as if it were a daily occurrence that an old woman carried food around in her giant bag.

Inuyasha stared at her blankly. "Why'd you make me bring you down here if you were just going to eat some food you brought from home?" He found the whole scenario rather entertaining (albeit weird) and he tilted his head to the side to fix her with a curious look.

Kaede shrugged her shoulders. "Because," she said calmly, "I wanted you to enjoy a nice lunch out. Even if I am here as company. Who knows, maybe you'll run into one of your friends."

Inuyasha's stomach lurched as he thought of Kagome. Mentally cursing himself for his stupidity, he read over the menu curiously, looking at the food it listed. There were new dishes but Inuyasha could still remember some of the food items the menu listed. Finally, after a couple of minutes of looking it over, he set down his menu and smiled at Bubbie.

The two sat in silence for a long moment until the waitress returned. "What would you like to drink?" she asked, her voice heavily accented with some kind of Asian accent. She blinked dark brown eyes and shifted her gaze between Kaede and Inuyasha.

"I'll have water," Kaede said firmly and looked at her. "Could you heat this up for me?" She motioned to the Tupperware container before her that contained her mysterious lunch. The waitress nodded. "Good."

"And you?" the waitress asked, turning to look at Inuyasha.

"I'll have…" Inuyasha trailed off as he looked at the options in the beverage section. "Water too, I guess. Please."

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked as she grabbed Kaede's container and held it in her hands. She looked at Inuyasha curiously. "Or is this for you, too?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'll have a large mizo soup, please," he said calmly and the lady nodded before departing from the table. Inuyasha sighed and leaned his head in his hand. "I'm surprised they're letting you eat that without ordering anything else."

"I ordered water," Kaede reminded him.

"That doesn't count, Bubbie," Inuyasha said calmly, a smile on his lips. "Water is free."

Through the midst of their bickering, their food arrived and they began to eat. Bubbie ate the leftovers from the matzohs ball soup she'd made when Kagome had come over for dinner and Inuyasha ate his mizo soup. He wasn't able to stop thinking about Kagome every time he ate a bit of tofu that appeared in the bowl, however.

_'I'm acting like a lovesick puppy, for crying out loud. Everywhere I look I can only think of her. What the hell is wrong with me?'_ he thought miserably as he ate the liquid within his bowl. He sighed wistfully as he leaned his head against his hand. He missed her… and it had barely been two days since he'd seen her.

* * *

"Is this the place, Kagome?" Sango questioned as she slowed her car down in front of the eye doctor. Kagome nodded her head and Sango quickly cut right to catch a parking spot. "Okay, want us to come in with you?"

"Sure," Kagome smiled at Rin and Sango. They'd come to pick her up about fifteen minutes ago and they'd agreed to drive her down to the eye doctor to retrieve her glasses. It had been a long two weeks, but they were finally ready.

_'I've known Inuyasha for two weeks now…'_ She smiled to herself. _'I wonder how he's doing?'_

They entered the eye doctor and Kagome was greeted by Dr. Hubert. "Kagome!" He smiled and waved the girl over. She walked ahead of Rin and Sango but was unable to keep eye contact with the eye doctor. "It's great to see you. I assume you're here for your glasses, correct?"

"Yes, please," Kagome smiled shyly and nodded her head, trying to stand up straight.

"Just a moment," Dr. Hubert said calmly as he darted out from behind his counter and moved towards the back of the office. When he returned he held her glasses, complete with her old frames and new lenses. "Just take a seat and I'll see if they're straight, okay?" At Kagome's nod, he ushered her towards a chair and sat her down in front of a small mirror. Sitting on the opposite side of the table, he produced a machine that Kagome really couldn't comprehend and placed the lenses under a giant lens. Straightening his back, he examined the glasses he held and made sure they were indeed straight and that everything was screwed in tightly. "Here we are; try this."

Kagome took the glasses offered to her and she stared at the frames she'd been lacking for two weeks. The metal and glass felt light in her hands and she placed them on the bridge of her nose and over her ears. It felt odd to be wearing glasses again, but she didn't miss the feeling of blindness that came without them.

The world burst into clarity and it seemed that Kagome could see it for the first time. Things were in focus and it seemed that Kagome had awakened from a blurry dream.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and stared for a long moment.

The girl before her was different from the one two weeks ago. Her dull eyes were a bright blue, alit with the innocence she'd lost as a child. The soft blue orbs shinned back at her as a mirror image of herself. She felt her throat constrict.

She felt as if she were looking at an entirely different person. Her hands twitched and she resisted the urge to pull forward and touch the figure framed in the glass.

"It looks good," she finally managed to say, remembering why it was that she was looking in the mirror.

She looked back at Dr. Hubert and he took the glasses from her. Running one last check over them he returned them to her.

"I'd like to apologize again, Kagome," Dr. Hubert said as he moved back towards his main desk and pulled out her files. "I know that two weeks is an awfully long time to wait for glasses, but as I explained to you before… the frames that you ordered were not in stock."

"I know," Kagome reassured her eye doctor with a smile.

"Nevertheless, I apologize," the doctor said with a smile. "I understand that you might have been under much inconvenience with the absence of your glasses. I reassure you that the long wait will never happen again. Part of our delay was also that I only have one assistant to make these lenses, and as you can probably assume, business piles up."

"It's really fine, Dr. Hubert," Kagome said gently, her blue eyes staring at the man. With her glasses on she could make out the blemishes on his face as well as the wrinkles that crinkled near his eyes whenever he smiled.

"Right then, I won't hold you up," Dr. Hubert reassured. "Let's see… a Mr. Cohen has paid for your damages so I shall forward the bill to him, yes?" At Kagome's nod the doctor turned away from Kagome. "Have a good day, Kagome." He smiled. "Just stop by if the glasses get crooked or you have any other questions."

"I will, thank you." Kagome nodded her head and left with Sango and Rin.

* * *

The clinking of the bell over the restaurant's entrance's door clattered as the door opened to reveal three girls. Inuyasha's spoon dropped from his hand half way to his mouth as he recognized them.

Rin led the way towards a table with Sango and Kagome in tow. Kagome looked up and her eyes locked with Inuyasha's. She paused in her step and her cheeks burned a bright red when she spotted him. His eyes lit up and he smiled at her tenderly. She blushed and lowered her head before darting after Sango and Rin.

He sighed. Good old Kagome. He debated going over to talk to her but decided against it. She was here with her friends and he was here with his grandmother (As pathetic as _that_ sounded).

He watched her as she chose a spot next to Sango and across from Rin at a table for four, and Rin started blabbering on, though the words were lost to him due to the distance between them. The same waitress that had served him set down menus for the three girls before leaving.

Inuyasha's eyes never strayed from Kagome. She smiled at her friends when they spoke to her… but there was something different about her. _'She's wearing her glasses,'_ he realized. He smiled as he recognized something else. _'Is that my hoodie she's wearing? I guess I left it over there on Saturday.'_ Knowing that she was wearing his sweatshirt made him feel a little funny inside… a good funny, though.

"What are you staring at, boy?" Kaede demanded and turned her head to look at what her grandson was staring at. She raised an eyebrow as she spotted Kagome. "She's wearing glasses," she pointed out the obvious with a frown.

"I know…" Inuyasha sighed. "Isn't she beautiful?" His eyes widened when he heard the words escape him and he bolted upright, his cheeks pink. In a rare instance the boy was flustered. "I mean… er…"

Kaede gave him a knowing look. "She is rather pretty, isn't she?" His grandmother nodded.

Inuyasha, his cheeks still pink, bowed his head and took another spoonful of mizo to his mouth. He glanced back up again and his gaze moved to Kagome. The girl spared him a glance before blushing again and looking back at Rin, who was still talking.

He sighed again. Kaede watched him silently, her eyes inspecting him.

"You obviously want to spend time with her," Kaede said firmly. Inuyasha had told her about what had transpired between the two, briefly anyway. "Why do you torture yourself and her? Just go over and say hi."

Inuyasha silently shook his head. "I can't." His eyes never strayed from Kagome.

* * *

"So the movie's going to start at one twenty five, so that gives us about an hour to eat… fifty minutes if we want to get our tickets early," Rin declared with a bright smile. Sango nodded and munched on her vegetable tempura they'd ordered as an appetizer. "That's the great thing about Yoko… fast food only better!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Rin, is there ever a moment when you're not talking?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rin demanded with mock anger. Sango and Kagome laughed.

"You've been pretty quiet today, Kagome," Rin declared suddenly.

"How can she not be with you hogging up all the conversation?" Sango taunted and dodged a swipe that Rin sent her from across the table.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I don't have anything to say. So it's okay." She munched on some tempura.

"Whatever." Rin rolled her eyes and polished off her small bowl of mizo. "No point in arguing with you two when you team up on me."

"We weren't teaming up," Sango protested with a smile. "We were just pointing out the obvious." She dodged another swipe.

Kagome's blue eyes strayed to Inuyasha, but his eyes weren't on her. He was busy talking to his grandmother. Blue eyes stared at the silver-haired boy for a long moment before she looked away and fiddled with the Star of David hanging around her neck. She'd decided to wear his hoodie today, and of course she'd run into him where he'd see that she was, indeed, wearing his clothes.

_'I hope he's not mad,'_ she thought to herself but knew that was ridiculous. He'd beamed so brightly at her when he spotted her it was impossible to think that he was angry with her. _'Nope, not angry.'_

Kagome looked over at him again and his golden eyes locked with her oceanic ones. She stilled and it felt like the breath had left her lips. With her glasses, she could see him from this far away… and she could see the burning emotions in his eyes that she could normally only see when inches away from his face.

She gulped a lump in her throat and smiled shyly at him. He smiled back, his eyes soft and his lips curving upwards. She felt her heart beating faster and her knees beginning to knock together as if she were cold.

"Kagome…" Rin's sing-song voice interrupted her thoughts and the girl's head snapped towards her. "What are you going to have?"

"Oh!" Kagome blushed and picked up her menu. "Uh… the tofu yakisoba." Rin made a disgusted face and Sango smiled brightly.

"Ew," Rin declared. "Beef teriyaki for me," she declared which brought a similar expression on Kagome's face. "Don't knock it until you try it."

"Don't knock tofu until you try it," was Sango's rebuttal before she closed her menu. "I'm getting the fried rice."

When the waitress arrived, they ordered the said food and drinks. "What's a bubble tea?" Kagome asked curiously as she read over the beverage section.

Rin jumped at the idea to explain the drink to her friend. This was the first time Kagome had ever been to Yoko, whereas Rin had been attending Yoko every Thursday when her Dad had a 'date' with her. She'd been going every Thursday since the seventh grade when her parents had divorced.

"Bubble tea," she explained eagerly to Kagome and Sango. "Is a drink that's… really yummy. It's like a smoothie, only not. I don't know how to describe it…"

The two other girls exchanged looks. It was obvious that Rin could not explain things very well.

"Well, I guess I'll have a strawberry bubble tea," Kagome decided as she read over the menu. She looked up at the waitress briefly to make sure she got her order.

"With tapioca?" the waitress asked.

Kagome watched Rin shake her head violently, signaling that getting tapioca was not a good idea.

Kagome made a face. "No thank you."

Rin ordered a peach bubble tea. Not to be outdone and out of the loop, Sango ordered a watermelon bubble tea. The waitress left with their orders after taking away their empty tempura dish and Rin's empty miso bowl.

Kagome's eyes found Inuyasha's again, but she didn't keep them on him. She couldn't stop looking at him, but it seemed he was having that problem, too. Did Rin and Sango know he was here? They hadn't said anything, so probably not. As of now both her friends were slightly irritated with Inuyasha. She herself was a little aggravated that he insisted on staying away from her… but that didn't mean she was angry with him.

She sighed gently and fiddled with her utensils. It was hard to concentrate when his burning eyes were on her. She felt raw and exposed… yet at the same time…

She frowned thoughtfully. What was Inuyasha doing? Why couldn't he just be… her boyfriend? She blushed at the thought. Her… have a boyfriend? It sent tingles up her spine and she wanted to squeal. But, not only would that be so very unlike her, it would also draw unwanted attention to herself.

"Steve!" Rin declared loudly, startling Kagome. She looked up to see a tall man of Asian descent chat it up with Rin. They two started talking like maniacs, and Sango and Kagome stared blankly.

"Kagome, Sango… this is Steve." Rin pointed. "Sango this is Kagome- I mean Steve. Damn it!" Rin cursed and frowned. Steve just laughed, and Sango looked confused. "God, I'm so bad at introductions!" Rin cursed again and took a deep breath. "Kagome." She pointed at Kagome. "This is Steve." She pointed at Steve. This continued on until she got everyone's name right. The end result was a bemused couple of girls, a laughing Steve, and a frustrated Rin.

"Shut up and get our food," Rin muttered, rousing more laughter.

* * *

Kagome finished off the rest of her tofu yakisoba in time to see Inuyasha stand. Instantly her blue eyes were on him as he looked directly at her. He moved towards the back of the restaurant. With a tilt of his head, he indicated he wanted her to follow.

Gulping down the lump of noodles and tofu in her mouth, Kagome glanced at Sango and Rin, wondering if they'd seen Inuyasha. If they had, they made no comment. She looked back at where he had once stood, but he'd disappeared around a corner. She swallowed another lump in her throat- a lot of them were showing up lately.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said suddenly and stood. Her chair scraped against the ground and her two friends looked at her. Blushing, Kagome darted away towards where Inuyasha had disappeared around the corner. She felt increasingly nervous as she approached the back of the restaurant.

The one-roomed bathrooms were lined up against the wall in a small alcove and Inuyasha was waiting for her when she showed up. Before she could protest, he grasped her wrist and pulled her into the family bathroom- usually reserved for mothers with their small children.

Once inside, he locked the door and turned to look at her. Kagome was about to say something when he promptly cut her off by pulling her into a hug.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped out, her cheeks burning. He held her tightly and said nothing. She felt her heart beating quickly. What was with him lately? He was a paradox. He said he had to stay away, yet here he was in the bathroom with her.

Under normal circumstances, Kagome would have found their particular situation a little dirty, unsanitary and all around disgusting… but she was with Inuyasha. And he was hugging her. Despite their extremely unromantic location as he displayed his affection towards her, Kagome felt strangely relieved to be in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I just… I wanted to hug you." He found the words rather lame but Kagome seemed to have a different opinion because she sighed wistfully and her hold on his tightened.

He pulled away, his hands straying and grasping her hips lightly, in a comforting manner. She looked up at him, her blue eyes confused. He sighed. "Look… I know being in a bathroom with me isn't the greatest of places, but…"

He blushed and trailed off. He looked flustered- a rare occurrence indeed. Kagome smiled lightly and touched one of his hands. She mustered up the courage to remove his hand and wrap her fingers around his. His eyes widened but he didn't protest.

Inuyasha swallowed. "It's just that… I was wondering if… you know… you'd…"

Kagome stared at him in surprise. He was so cute when he was flustered. _'Though_,' she added silently to herself with a small smile, _'He's always cute.'_

He wasn't sure how to ask Kagome if she wanted to be his girlfriend. How was a guy supposed to ask a girl he was rather smitten with? Kagome was a fascinating and wonderful girl, and he really liked her. He couldn't deny his growing affection for her, of course, but he wasn't sure how to address a fragile topic with an equally fragile girl.

Kagome looked at the ground. It was rather dirty. And the bathroom smelled funny (as bathrooms often do). But it didn't matter, she mentally told herself. It didn't matter because she was with Inuyasha. If anyone outside saw them enter together she knew she'd have a world of embarrassment to face when leaving.

"Kagome…" he murmured and his hands moved to her face, cupping her cheeks delicately as he tipped her face to look at him. He smiled and Kagome blushed. "Will you be…" He licked dry lips as he looked down at her. He smiled shyly again, his lips curving upwards. "My girlfriend?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt herself growing flustered. He leaned his forehead against hers and golden eyes stared at her. She felt weak and, had he not been holding her up, would have fallen to the grubby floor below.

She nodded slowly, her eyes closing as she felt the beginnings of tears building up. Happy tears? It appeared so. She didn't even know those existed. She bit her lip and smiled brightly. A boyfriend. She had a boyfriend.

She reopened her eyes to see Inuyasha smiling down at her tenderly. She struggled to speak.

He leaned towards her and she pushed her face up. "Ouch." Inuyasha retracted suddenly, rubbing the corner of his face, right beside his eye. Kagome blinked in surprise, her eyes wide. What was wrong?

He chuckled lightly and plucked her glasses from her face. Her face ignited into flames. "I'm sorry!" she gushed. She sputtered at the realization that her glasses had hurt him.

He laughed again and brushed black bangs from her forehead. "It's fine. It didn't really hurt. Just surprised me." He folded her glasses up and held them in his hand. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers, one arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her up so she didn't need to strain due to their height difference.

Kagome blushed brightly, her eyes wide as she stared at him. Realizing that when one kisses a person they're supposed to keep their eyes shut, Kagome slammed her blue eyes closed as she melted into his warm embrace. She almost forgot she was in a bathroom in a restaurant.

He pulled away slowly and smiled at her again, his eyes soft and tender. His lips, curved into a brilliant smile parted as he spoke. "You're so adorable."

Her eyes widened and she blushed as she took the glasses offered to her and put them on. Pushing them up the bridge of her nose, she looked at him. He continued to smile.

"I… I…" Kagome blushed. He'd kissed her. Her second kiss. It wasn't as awkward as before. She'd actually kissed him back, she realized. She'd responded to the lips pressed against hers. She smiled shyly and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "Inuyasha…" she said slowly, looking at him. She wanted to ask if she was a bad kisser. If she wasn't up to standards. But she didn't know how. "I… er…"

He tilted his head to the side and placed a finger under her chin, tilting it up to look at her. He shook his head. "It's fine. You go out first. I'll follow."

Kagome nodded, opened the door, peeked out and left with only one look back over her shoulder.

When she reached Rin and Sango, they were waiting for her. "You were gone for a long time," Sango stated.

"There was a line," Kagome quickly lied, glancing over her shoulder to see Inuyasha return to the table where Bubbie was waiting.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't wipe the smile off his face later that day. He was currently walking along town, getting fresh air because the sun was shinning brightly. _'I haven't actually just walked around in forever!'_ he remarked silently as he made his way down the street.

A gentle wind blew through the wisps of hair, peeking out from under his beanie hat. He smiled lightly and stuffed his hands into his pockets. _'It's nice to be outside.' _

He headed towards the park. There was just something about it that provided him with tranquility. Despite the reminder that he'd gotten the pulp beaten out of him there, it was also was a spot where he could forget about his worries.

It must have been the trees, he decided silently. He loved trees. His zadie loved trees, too. His eyes softened in memory. His zadie. They'd parted in anger.

He paused in his step and bowed his head, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. He silently quivered, his slightly pointed canines biting into his full bottom lip. His zadie had died hating him. His zadie had died because of something he'd done.

_'If I hadn't been there with him… he'd be alive. He'd be alive.'_ He nearly collapsed at the realization. True, he'd thought it before, the sickening realization that his zadie died because of him… but every time he thought about it, he was reminded bitterly of what he'd been.

_'He never got to see me change. He never got to see me do well again. He never… got to see me stop being…'_ His thoughts trailed off and he clenched his eyes shut, leaning against a tree for support.

Slowly he moved towards the park and entered.

It was funny how morbid his thoughts could turn just because of trees. He laughed mirthlessly at that thought, too. Golden eyes, dull and lacking their usual luster, stared ahead as he knelt to the ground.

He sat in the middle of the grassy field that sat between two baseball fields. He slowly folded his legs and sat with his back curved and his eyes on the ground.

He lazily watched a ladybug make its way up a blade of grass. He smiled lightly at the ladybug. The same, emotionless smile that he was so accustomed to seeing.

_'Smile like you mean it,'_ he thought bitterly. _'They'd never question me that way. Nothing's ever wrong with the smiling children.'_

He knew better. He bent his legs and drew his knees to his chest. He hugged his legs to him and stared ahead of him dully, his hair whipping in front of his face as he released a small sigh.

He didn't know how long he sat there. It seemed like hours perhaps. The ladybug had flown away long ago. The blades of grass had bowed to the whims of the wind. The clouds had moved across the sky, casting their shadows. The sun had moved its position, never staying in one place forever. Shadows grew.

A shadow fell over him as the wind blew his hair aside and Inuyasha shifted for the first time in hours. Silently, he turned his head and looked up.

He should have expected that it would be Naraku. Naraku was attracted to him like a moth to the flame. Inuyasha smiled bitterly and his fists clenched the fabric of his jeans.

Silently, as if pulled by invisible strings, Inuyasha stood. Each limb seemed to move on its own accord before he stood tall, his arms hanging lifelessly and golden eyes staring darkly at Naraku.

Naraku stood calmly, the light breeze ruffling his clothes and hair. Red eyes focused on him and didn't waver.

The two stood silently for a long time, their eyes locking and refusing to falter. "What do you want?" Inuyasha finally asked when the silence had dragged on.

Naraku said nothing for a long moment, just stared at Inuyasha with a calculating and vacant expression. "To talk." Inuyasha didn't look convinced. "That's all. I only want to talk," Naraku promised, his red eyes staring at him.

_'I highly doubt that…'_ Inuyasha thought disdainfully but didn't protest. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, his nails digging deeply into his skin. _'But whatever.'_

They walked in silence, Inuyasha tensed and Naraku looking like a defeated child. The change surprised Inuyasha. What was Naraku thinking?

* * *

_"It will bind us," Naraku promised, the nine-year-old staring at his hand and then up at his best friend. Said boy looked slightly uneasy with the concept. "Don't tell me you're chicken?" _

_"No," Inuyasha said with a furrow of his brows as he looked at his own hand. _

_Naraku held his father's only kitchen knife. The blade was dull, but sharp enough to cut through the two boy's skin. It gleamed in the low beam Naraku's single light bulb produced. Inuyasha hesitantly reached out with shaking fingers and grasped the handle of the knife. _

_Slowly he pressed the cool metal against his palm and sliced at it. He hissed in pain as a thin line of blood appeared on his hand and it began to steadily bleed. The knife's edge gleamed red. _

_Naraku grasped the knife and cut himself the same way Inuyasha had done. He held out his hand and a single drop of blood drizzled to the ground. He held it out as an offering and Inuyasha obediently grasped it. Their hands clapped together, cupping the other and their thumbs hooking. _

_"Now we're blood brothers," Naraku said proudly, beaming. Inuyasha silently nodded. _

_Blood brothers. They'd be friends forever. They had a connection now. One that couldn't be destroyed. _


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Twenty**

* * *

"Naraku…" Inuyasha stopped, his foot poised to continue in his step. Naraku paused as well and turned to look at the one who'd spoken to him. "Where are we going?"

Naraku smiled and Inuyasha felt something within him freeze. His former best friend… the teenager before him was smiling like he used to. He didn't see any bitterness in his eyes.

But as soon as he saw it, it was gone. Almost as if it were a trick of the light shining through the trees as it sunk closer and closer to the horizon. Inuyasha and Naraku continued walking.

They reached a covered area in the park, usually reserved for barbeques, and Naraku sat down on a picnic table. Inuyasha followed suit, sitting on the opposite side.

They sat in silence. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. Naraku cleared his throat.

"I don't know where to start," he finally said.

"Start with telling me why you're here…" Inuyasha trailed off, resting his elbows on the picnic table and leaning against his palms.

Naraku's hand suddenly lurched forward and he grasped the golden locket hanging from Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha jumped in surprise and stared at Naraku as the boy stared at the locket. His thumb traced the engraved 'K' on the front of it. The gold glinted in the dying sunlight.

"Your girlfriend gave this to you?" Inuyasha said nothing. "How is your girlfriend anyway?"

"My girlfriend," Inuyasha began calmly, "Is fine." He loved the feeling of calling Kagome his girlfriend. It felt great. Great wasn't a good work… but he couldn't describe the feelings within him. Things were looking up. Despite the Naraku factor, anyway.

Naraku sat back and stared at him, releasing the golden locket. He looked away.

"I've tried…" Naraku finally said. Inuyasha looked at him gravely. "I tried everything to make you my friend again."

"What does it matter?" Inuyasha murmured.

Naraku was silent. "What happened?" He waited until Inuyasha met his gaze. "What happened at Spring Creek that made you turn into this…?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Spring Creek wasn't bad, Naraku. I'm glad I went. True, at first I hated it… hated that my bubbie made me go… but…" His eyes softened and he let out a sigh. "It saved me, I guess, in a lame sort of way. I mean, if I hadn't gone where would I be now? What would my future look like?" He shook his head. "I don't expect you to understand that, Naraku."

Naraku frowned and looked thoughtful. "Why won't you just try?"

Inuyasha stood slowly and Naraku followed suit. Suddenly, Inuyasha placed his foot on the picnic table and walked across it. Naraku watched blankly as Inuyasha jumped down beside him and grabbed him fiercely. For a brief moment he thought he was going to be punched before he was encased in a hug.

"Naraku," he said slowly, Inuyasha staring ahead with a small frown. "We can't. We've burned the bridges… and once I go… we go… we can't return."

Naraku glared at the ground, silent for a long moment. "But I'm still here," he finally said.

Inuyasha pulled away. "I know…" Inuyasha eyes saddened. "But there's nothing we can do."

"That's bullshit!" Naraku protested, red eyes glaring at him. "You and I both know that that is bullshit!"

Inuyasha shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing downwards. "It's not. It's true."

"Bullshit!"

"Naraku, stop it." Inuyasha glared at his friend, stuffed his hands into his pockets and his frown deepened. "Don't be like this. I can't be your friend. I don't _want_ to be your friend."

Naraku gave him what would have been a hurt look on anyone else. He snarled. "_Fine_. You damn…" he trailed off with a shake of his head. He gave him a glare. "You think you're fine _now_ because you've got her. But what will happen when she finds out? Hm? About everything? Will she still think you're wonderful?"

"Go away," Inuyasha growled, his fists clenching. Naraku sneered.

"That's your solution for everything. Run away." Naraku's voice was bitter and quiet. He looked at him darkly, his red eyes burning with fury. He waved his hand in a random direction as if to demonstrate his point. "Whatever, do whatever the hell you want."

Naraku glared at him and turned his back, walking away slowly. When he was near the edge of the grass that Inuyasha had been sitting in before, he turned back. He gave him one last calculating look before shaking his head.

"You promised you'd never leave."

Inuyasha watched him go.

* * *

Kagome stood in front of the large white house with its porch and green front lawn. She stood stupidly with the slight wind blowing at her skirt. It was Tuesday and still no word from Inuyasha. _'Well, we talked yesterday… but I was sure he'd call or something. But no word from him.'_

She frowned and took a hesitant step towards his house. _'Don't wimp out now! You've walked all this way! You can't just come here and then decide to leave. This was a long walk.'_

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, blue eyes staring at the house like she'd just seen it for the first time. With her glasses she could see the remarkable detail the frost created on the window panes and the way the ivy crept up the house like veins in a hand.

She licked her dry lips and took another step before taking one back. She stood there, staring up at his house. What if she was intruding on something? What if he didn't want to see her?

Finally she shook her head, turned on her heel and rushed home. She didn't want to infringe Inuyasha's wishes.

* * *

It had been one day since he'd talked to Naraku and he was still fuming. He sat on his bed, glaring at his ceiling like it had done him personal harm before turning to his side and staring at the wall that his bed was parallel to. He snorted and closed his eyes, wishing he could just sleep this vacation away so that he could get back to school and talk with Kagome.

He sighed. _'I've got to get this sorted out. No doubt Naraku's going to tell her soon. I know it will sound better coming from me… but what if… what if she…?'_

He closed his eyes and shook his head. _'If she's scared away from that then…'_ his protest died. _'Then she has all the reason to be.'_ He sighed and pushed his bangs away from his forehead. He didn't know what to do. _'Would she hate me? I mean… I know Kagome's a fragile girl, but…'_

He shook his head. _'Of course she would, you moron. She'd despise you after she learned about you and what you've done.'_

He sighed and sat up, running his hand along the back of his neck. He inhaled deeply and looked around his still messy room. What was he going to do?

_'I'll have to tell her soon. Better coming from me than him. Then I'll know for sure that she hates me.'_

His eyebrows furrowed and his hand fisted. "Damn you, Naraku!"

Anger surged within him as he recalled what Naraku had said to him. And what he had said to Naraku. Alright, so they were both at fault in this case, but both were too prideful to admit that.

_'Besides, Naraku's poison. It won't be good to be friends with him.'_ He pulled his knees to his chest. _'I can understand why he's upset, though.'_ He sighed.

Half an hour later he trailed downstairs and found Kaede fixing herself some lunch. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he realized how late in the morning it'd gotten. "Morning," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Good afternoon," Kaede corrected and watched her grandson flop down into a chair with a sigh. Kaede smiled. It was good to have Inuyasha home. He'd completed the program at Spring Creek Lodge in late January and he'd suddenly been whisked away to his new high school. They hadn't spent much time together but it seemed that, despite his attempts to remain disciplined, the old Inuyasha was shining through, just a little.

Kaede didn't like it. She served herself some food and offered her plate to Inuyasha. He took it and stared at the contents. Sighing at the leftovers Kaede had heated up, he began to munch on it with a hint of discontentment. He rested his elbow on the table only to be whacked away with Kaede's fork.

"No elbows at the table," Kaede scolded with a wave of her utensil. Inuyasha forced a tiny smile. "Is everything okay?"

"What do you mean?" He sounded defensive. Kaede mentally told herself to be careful. She was treading on thin ice.

"You seem distant lately." Kaede munched on her own food. "I'm worried, Inuyasha."

"There's nothing to worry about," he snapped and placed his elbow on the again.

Kaede whisked it away. "Didn't they teach you any manners in Montana?" she asked jokingly. However, it was the wrong thing to say.

Inuyasha was on his feet instantly. "You think this is some kind of joke? You think that the damn hell I had to go through there is some kind of _joke_? Do you think it's amusing how many years I slaved away at that damn school and didn't once complain?"

"Inuyasha, I…"

"It's your entire damn fault, too!" he snapped and pointed a menacing finger at his grandmother. "You should have told Dad and Mom to stay! You shouldn't have let them walk out of my pathetic life! You told me she loved me, but she doesn't, does she? You decided I was depressed and put me on drugs! Well guess what, Bubbie? I was a preteen! All damn preteens have moments of depression! And that quack doctor, too! Why couldn't you see that I was fine?"

Inuyasha stormed and threw his dish in the sink. There was a small clink as bits of plate fell to the bottom of the sink. "And you know what, Bubbie? That school was probably the greatest home I ever had. Which is more than I can say about this place."

And with that he stormed from the house, ignoring the small, choked sob that Kaede emitted from her dry throat.

He trudged down the street, not completely sure where he was going. Half a mile away from his house he realized he didn't have a jacket. Involuntarily he shivered. But he was thankful to realize he had a hat covering the very thing that made him a freak.

_'I'm a freak.'_ The words resounded through his head. _'No one cares about a freak. No one can love a freak. Not even my own grandmother. She'd sell me away to a boarding school in a heartbeat.'_

His eyes saddened and he came to a stop. He stared at the ground. _'Where am I?'_

He looked up in time to see a car come whizzing past, its car horn blaring. He cringed at the sound and realized he'd stopped in the middle of a crosswalk with a red hand flashing on the other side. He continued moving, wary of the cars' brakes screeching as he moved away from the road.

He moved and looked around. _'This intersection…!'_

He turned around and searched wildly for the sign. Sure enough there was the familiar sign of _'Please wear your seatbelt… in memory of Takeshi Cohen._'

He stared blankly at the sign and then the small wooden slab of wood that represented the spot where his grandfather had died. He hadn't been wearing a seat belt that day. Looking further down the road he could see other 'in memory of' signs. This intersection was a death zone.

He sat down before the slab of wood, the wind whipping his hair around as he sat. "Why, Zadie? Why did you have to leave me?"

He closed his eyes and bit his lip. "I changed. I tried really hard to change. But I'm becoming me again. Am I truly an evil person? Can't I make it go away? Can I never be a good person?"

The wooden marker didn't answer… simply because it was wood and because Inuyasha wasn't a deity with the power to speak to inanimate objects.

He sighed. "Zadie… it's all my fault you died. It's all my fault. I'll never be able to forgive myself. It's my fault you're dead. My fault you're never coming back."

He closed his eyes again and released a small, depressed sigh. "You'd never forgive me for yelling at Bubbie like I did today. You'll always be ashamed of me. Why can't I just make you proud of me? Why couldn't I be a good…" His eyes saddened and he licked dry lips. He stared at the marker of his zadie's accident. "…Son?"

* * *

_"No! Stop!" Naraku cried as his father threw him against the wall. Inuyasha stared from under the bed, watching as his best friend was tossed aside like a rag doll by his father. Inuyasha was currently hiding… Naraku's dad didn't know he was here. He watched with eyes wide with fear… and a slight bit of awe at the man's power… as Naraku was thrown aside as if he were made of nothing. "Dad! Please!" _

_"Shut up, you little bastard," his father barked and threw his beer bottle against the wall. It shattered and Inuyasha cringed as shards of broken glass shot to the ground and fell under the crack of Naraku's bed. "You worthless thing!" _

_"Daddy!" Naraku sobbed and grasped as his father's pant leg, begging him to stop. "Daddy, please! You're hurting me!" _

_The young fourth-grader stared as his best friend of one year was thrown against the wall again. "I don't care! You deserve it!" _

_Naraku continued crying, his face contorted in pain, his cheeks and nose red and his lip quivering with his cries and pleas. The dark-haired boy continued to beg long after his father had disappeared to find another beer. _

_"Daddy… please, Daddy, don't hurt me! Daddy, I'm sorry! Daddy," Naraku bawled in the corner, his arms cut and his face bruised. Inuyasha silently crept from under his best friend's bed and sat beside him. _

_"Naraku…" Inuyasha whispered, his voice as soft as possible. Naraku cringed and continued to cry. "Naraku… it's okay, he's gone now. You're safe." _

_Naraku shook his head, and sniffed his runny nose. "Inuyasha…!" _

_Naraku fell to the ground and encased his head in his arms, sobbing to the ground and refusing to acknowledge his friend and the occasional cry of his name. Inuyasha sat stupidly, unsure of how to react to what he'd just saw. He hadn't know that Naraku's dad was like that… he didn't know that any adult could be like that. _

_"Come on, Naraku, it's okay." Inuyasha felt tears in his eyes, as well, unsure of how to react or what to say to Naraku. He just didn't know. This was all too much for his young mind to comprehend. "Naraku…" _

_Inuyasha silently helped Naraku stand and led him away from the room. They sunk away to the bathroom where Inuyasha searched for band aids. Naraku continued to cry quietly as Inuyasha stuck a bright pink bandage on his friend's forearm. _

_"Everything's going to be fine, Naraku," Inuyasha reassured, his golden eyes sad as he observed his friend's proof of pain and suffering. "Everything is fine, it's all going to be okay. I promise. I promise." He started to cry as well. _

_"Inuyasha… I…" Naraku tried to speak through his sobs and occasional hiccup, but was unable to say anything coherent. "Inuyasha, please don't leave me alone." _

_"I won't. I promise." _

_

* * *

_

_Naraku pushed the kid to the ground. Inuyasha stared in shock as he ran away. "Why'd you do that?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment. Naraku looked at him and frowned. _

_"It's what my dad does when he doesn't like something," he said slowly. _

_"Oh…" Inuyasha frowned. Were you supposed to push someone down when you weren't happy with them? _

_"Try it," Naraku urged. _

_"But that's mean," Inuyasha protested. "I need to have a reason." _

_Naraku looked around the playground. "Want to swing?" _

_"Sure!" Inuyasha bubbled, happy for the change of subject. _

_"Well there's only one swing open. We'll have to ask that kid to move." _

_"Uh…" Naraku pointed at a kid and he walked towards him. The little second grader looked up, his wide green eyes staring curiously at the two. Inuyasha looked at Naraku and the boy nodded. "You get off the swing. I want it." _

_"But I was already here," the little boy protested, his green eyes narrowing in confusion. Naraku glanced at Inuyasha and nodded. _

_Inuyasha stepped forward and pushed with all his might. The kid fell backward and to the ground, woodchips falling all around as he landed with a thud. "I said _move_!" Inuyasha said as meanly as he could. The boy burst into tears and ran away. "Wow…" _

_Naraku was already swinging on the open swing. "See? Nothing to it. It's easy." _

_"I guess so," Inuyasha said slowly. It felt nice to have his way for a change. He smiled at Naraku. "Thanks!" _

_"Yep! Be careful, or else your hat will fly off," Naraku warned. The boy knew about his best friend's ears. _

_They swung in silence and Inuyasha silently stared at the horizon. The sun beat down at the elementary school children's heads and he pursed his lips in thought. _'It felt good,'_ he realized with a small smile. _'Maybe Naraku's right…?'

_"Hey, those kids have some cookies!" Inuyasha suddenly said and pointed. "Want to go get some?" Inuyasha grinned and Naraku nodded before jumping of the swing and leading the way. _

_Thus marking the beginning of Inuyasha's journey down the wrong path, figuratively speaking. _

* * *

Rain began to pour gently, the steel cold sheets of water pounding against his back didn't do much to soothe his sour mood. Golden eyes stared at the ground as he moved slowly. He bit his lip and lowered his eyes as he walked.

He wasn't sure as to where it was he was going, but he did know that wherever it was he wasn't going to get there quickly. He closed his eyes tightly and felt pressure in his chest. He placed a hand over his heart and gripped the material of his drenched shirt.

Bare arms, wet with rain, shivered as goose bumps rose where the tiny hairs covered his arm. He probably looked like a drowned rat, he realized with a bit of disdain. He gulped down the infernal lump that always seemed to get lodged in his throat. Wet hair plastered to his forehead and he tried to stuff it under his equally as wet beanie hat. No such luck, however.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet against the ground as he waited for the light to change and enable him the right to cross the street.

"Inuyasha?" The voice roused him of his thoughts and he raised his head. He watched as a car window waiting for the light's change to roll down and a familiar girl to appear. She stared at him with shocked brown eyes. "Inuyasha, what are you doing out here in the rain? Get the hell in this car right now?"

"That's fine, Rin, but I'm close to home," Inuyasha said casually with a wave of his hand. Rin gave him a dark look and unlocked her doors with a click of an automatic button.

"_Now,_" she said crossly and Inuyasha frowned thoughtfully. With a sigh he opened the passenger car door and stepped inside. The delightful warmth of the car embraced him and he released a sigh of relief as Rin cranked up the heat and pressed the seat warmer button. Instantly he felt his entire backside beginning to warm.

They sat uncomfortably for a moment until the light changed and Rin continued on in the opposite direction Inuyasha had been traveling. He silently closed his eyes as he passed the all too familiar intersection. He bit his lip and sighed gently.

"Something the matter?" Rin asked as she drove. She kept her eyes on the road but spared him a couple of glances. He wondered idly where she was taking him but didn't feel enough concern to express this apprehension.

"No," he said quietly, his eyes lowered as he rested his hand on the car door and felt the enjoyable faux breeze the car produced. "I'm fine."

Rin gave him a look which Inuyasha pointedly ignored. "Yeah right, Inuyasha. You're such a liar."

Inuyasha cracked a half smile. "You're one of those people who's hard to lie to, huh?"

Rin frowned. "You've classified people when it comes to lying?"

Inuyasha shrugged one shoulder. "Call it what you will. People react differently to different things."

Rin was silent for a long moment. "Inuyasha…? What are you doing?"

"If you're here to give me a lecture you can let me off at the next stop… I've already heard it from a variety of people."

"You know, Inuyasha, I like you. You seem like a really great guy and Kagome seems smitten with you, but you are a major asshole sometimes, you know that?" Rin said crossly with a disdainful snort and an upturn of her nose. She pressed on the brakes and her car came to a stop at a red light. She looked at him with a deep, calculating look. "Now answer my question."

Inuyasha smiled ruefully. "To be perfectly honest I have no idea what it is I'm doing right now. I'm just so… I don't know anymore."

Rin drove when the light turned green. She was quiet as brown eyes observed the road. Brown hair fell over her shoulder only to be idly brushed away with her hand.

Finally she spoke. "Inuyasha… I understand that things are hard for you right now. But…"

"Stop it," he cut her off with a fierce tone. He looked at her gravely as he gripped his seat. "You know _nothing_ of what I'm doing for Kagome."

Rin's grip on her steering wheel tightened. "Inuyasha, I'm not accusing you of anything, I…"

"Do you think this is easy for me?" Inuyasha snapped. "Do you think I enjoy doing this to Kagome? To me?"

He sniffed and turned his head away, staring out the window. Rin looked at him with wild eyes. "No need to get angry, Inuyasha," she whispered. Inuyasha tensed.

"You know nothing," he repeated.

"I never said I knew what was going on," Rin replied quietly and silently drove, obeying when Inuyasha told her to bring him home.

* * *

Later that day, Inuyasha stared at the wall as he cleaned a window idly. Windex in one hand and an old rag in the other, he scrubbed away at the glass- watching streaks appear from the blue liquid's residue. He sighed and rested his forehead against the window and stared through the glass.

He sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He was getting a cold from the frigid rain he'd walked around in for hours. When he'd returned home, Bubbie had given him her world famous guilt trip, consisting of saddened looks and silent treatments with the occasional wistful sigh.

Dog ears dropped as he sighed and moved onto the next window. He gave it the same treatment as he'd done with the other windows.

He stared at the reflection that mirrored himself in the dirty glass. Haggard golden eyes stared back at him. His lips were curved downwards and his cheeks and nose were red from his earlier escapade, despite that the rest of his face was a paled color. His silver hair was ratted and bunched together at his forehead. He saw bags under his eyes and his eyelids drooped.

_'I'm tired,'_ he thought to himself with a pathetic sigh. _'I don't know how long I'll be able to withstand Naraku. Ignoring the fact he's a complete asshole… if I don't tell Kagome soon, he will and then all chances of being able to be at least friends with her will be out the window…'_

He smiled lightly to himself. _'She's my girlfriend. I have to be honest.'_

The realization soothed as well as frightened him.

He continued cleaning.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Inuyasha paused. Blinking he looked up towards the door on the opposite side of the hall. He sighed and dropped his rag and Windex onto the ground before walking towards the door.

_'This had better be good.'_ He didn't want to talk to anyone today.

He opened the door and all of the air rushed from his lungs. Her hair was matted by the rain outside and her glasses were blurred from raindrops, but he could still see her shinning blue eyes.

"…Kagome?"

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. My beta was grounded from the computer and therefore could not give it to me this weekend. It's only two days late, I'm sure you all understand.

**Fanart:**

(By me)  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)17595199  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)17597103

(By Lil'Inuyasha)  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)17952253

(By Jefferyisone)  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)18056550  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)18073650


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Twenty-One **

* * *

_'That look in his eyes…'_ Kagome thought and her heart started beating at the memory. He'd looked so intense. _'There was something there in his smile,'_ she realized. _'But what?'_

She sat on one of the stools watching her mother make Souta a snack. The said boy sat next to her, kicking his feet against the wall in a rather aggravating way. Kagome cringed every time her little brother's foot connected with the wall. She sighed and gritted her teeth.

"Cut that out," she demanded.

"Make me," Souta declared and stuck his tongue out at his sister. Kagome growled but ignored him. He grabbed the snack that his mother offered him and dashed off to return to the video games that Mrs. Higurashi had so unjustly torn him away from in the name of nutrition.

Mrs. Higurashi began cleaning up. "Anything I can get you, Kagome?"

"No, Mama, thank you," Kagome murmured. She rested her head against her folded arms and leaned forward, back arching.

_'I wish he'd just tell me why it is that he has to stay away from me. What is he doing? What's going on?'_ The thought wasn't new to her. She'd been thinking about it a lot lately.

_'I don't care anymore! I just want to be with him! Why does he have to stay away? Why won't he share his burden?'_

She stood and walked away from her mother, moving towards her room. Once there, she clicked the door shut and sat before the window he'd appeared in a couple of days ago. She rested her head on the windowsill like she'd been doing in the kitchen and sighed wistfully.

"I just want to be with you," she whispered quietly, her eyes damp with fresh tears. "Why must you keep it all to yourself?"

_'Why won't you let me help you?'_

She stared out the window. The sun was blocked by clouds, and it was raining. Water droplets pelted against her window and she watched their lazy paths downwards. Her breath misted the surface of the window. Blue eyes stared blankly.

_'Do you believe me to be so incompetent that I can't take care of myself?'_ she thought with a small frown. _'I may be fearful of many things, Inuyasha, but I am _not_ so weak that I can't take care of myself.' _

She stood up and fisted a hand, her jaw set in determination. The years of torment from her classmates had been a living hell, she knew that. They'd made her wish she was dead. But they'd also made her strong and independent- though she seldom showed such a side to herself. If Inuyasha was under the impression that she was a weak and simpleminded fool, she would not stand for it.

She grabbed her coat.

* * *

"Kagome?" he asked again, his eyes wide in surprise. He blinked and shook his head, wondering if he was hallucinating. He stood up straighter and took a step away from the girl. "What are you doing here? You're wet."

Rain drizzled behind her, but the porch offered her a temporary shelter. She looked at him, her eyes never wavering. The intense look in her eyes shocked him. She smiled gently, her lips curving upwards into the tiniest of smiles.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. Her jaw was set and she looked absolutely serious. Her blue eyes penetrated his soul. He took another step back and opened the doorway to her. Kagome walked in, standing there with her arms crossed.

Now that she was here, she felt a sudden wave of apprehension. What was she doing here? How could she think those thoughts like she had before? She felt ridiculous now.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said gently, his voice the same soft tenor as before. "What is it? What are you doing here?" He helped her out of her coat before she could protest, and walked to the living room. He returned shortly with a blanket which he draped over her shoulders. Kagome blushed. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Kagome said, her voice meek. She mentally cursed herself for feeling so helpless near him. _'He must think I'm a weak, defenseless girl.'_

He led her to the kitchen and made tea. "Here, I don't want you to catch a cold because of me," he said gently. He didn't tell her about walking around outside in the pouring rain without a coat for a couple hours. No need to worry her. "What are you doing here, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed. "I'm sorry to intrude."

"It's fine," he placed a hand on her shoulder tenderly before moving along and pouring himself his own cup. He sat down across from her. He didn't deny that he liked Kagome being here, but he couldn't shake the reminder that he still had to deal with Naraku.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. He perked up, one ear lifting from it's drooped position. It flickered towards her and Kagome's eyes were captivated by it. She blushed and shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Sorry."

They sat in silence. _'How do I ask him? I can't just come out and say it…'_

The silence seemed to stretch on until it almost became unbearable. The only sound was the pattering of rain and the sounds of liquid splashing in tea cups. Kagome felt her eyebrows furrow and her lips curve downwards in a frown.

Inuyasha silently stood and collected their empty mugs.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said again, standing and facing his back. The boy paused and one ear flickered back towards her. "I want to know."

His back went rigid, but Kagome didn't pause to think in fear of losing her nerve.

"I want to know everything. Tell me."

The lights flickered and went out.

* * *

A flame wavered as a match was struck against the surface of his skin. A match bed lay stupidly on the ground, snapped in half and utterly useless. A small hiss of surprised pain escaped his parched lips as the flame on the tip of the match flickered and ignited his golden eyes into an inferno of emotion.

Kagome watched him from the other side of the table as he lit a candle and blew out the flame on the match. The small glow of the candle outlined his silhouette, but the intense look in his eyes was gone. A small stream of smoke trailed lazily through the air before moving upwards and disappearing like a forgotten memory.

He continued this process, lighting the matches with the new flame in the candle because the match bed had broken in his sloppy attempts to light the match. He lit more candles, and the flames flickered in the dead room.

Blue eyes hidden behind a shield of glass watched his actions silently. Her knees were pulled to her chest and the blanket he'd given her was still draped over her shoulders. Another cup of tea sat on the coffee table, its white puffs of steam disappearing like the trail of match smoke.

"I'm sorry." Her timid voice penetrated the silence that had surrounded them. It cut through the tension that lodged itself in the room they occupied like a hot knife through butter. Inuyasha looked up and his golden eyes flickered in the tiny light the candles produced.

Outside, the early evening sky rumbled with dark clouds as they poured mountains' worth of rain into the suburban area they lived in. The slightly cracked window wavered the curtains that hung limply on the glass's side.

"Sorry?" Inuyasha questioned, his eyes looking at her across the coffee table. She sat leaning against the couch and he sat with his knees bent on the plush rug. They'd migrated to the living room where there was a fireplace and more candles readily available.

"You must think so little of me now," Kagome whispered, her eyes threatening to spill over with tears. "You must think I'm so vapid to have the nerve to come over here and demand you tell me everything about you… something that is none of my business."

Inuyasha smiled lightly and moved so that his face was bathed in the delicate yellow light of the candle flames. His lips were curved into a smile as he shook his head. "No, Kagome." His voice was smooth. "I don't."

They sat in silence as Inuyasha stood and retreated to the fire place. Soon the room was crackling with a fire, and its flames licked the surface of the brick fireplace. He turned back towards her. She hadn't moved and her tea cup remained untouched.

He sat beside her and released a small sigh. Kagome didn't move. "I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?"

Kagome's head whipped up. "Y-You're going to tell me?" she asked, her voice shaken.

He looked at her a long moment, half of his face in shadow. Instead of answering her question he turned his attention to the candles that sat before them and spoke. "I came to live with my grandparents when my parents left me on their doorstep."

He pulled his knees to his chest and sat in a similar position to Kagome. He was silent for a long time. "My mom gave me these dog tags," he moved a finger and tapped the said silver chain that looked more like a choker than a dog tag. "I guess she really felt I was a dog or something."

Kagome's eyes softened and she scooted closer to him. Inuyasha happily and silently accepted the offer of her support.

"I was a happy kid, actually. The fact that my parents abandoned me with my grandparents didn't really register until I was older," Inuyasha stated calmly.

* * *

_"We need you to take him, Mom," A tall man with silver hair stated. His golden eyes were haggard and tired. "Dad, we can't take care of him. We can't give him the life he deserves." _

_The two said parents exchanged looks. "And why not?" the father inquired. _

_The young parents looked uneasy and a woman with long black hair took a step towards them before stopping. The infant in her arms shifted in his sleep before falling still. _

_"If you weren't ready for a child, you should not have had one," the father said tensely. The two new parents looked uncomfortable. "We will not take your child. We are too old to be raising a little boy." _

_As if awoken by that statement the little infant began to cry. His small mouth opened and he wept freely. His mop of silver hair fell in his eyes and his mutant dog ears went flat against his head. The parents did their best to soothe him but it was a long moment before the child settled down and fell asleep again. _

_"Please," the young mother wept. "We don't have any money to care for him. We don't have a house to live in. We can't raise him in this world. With you he at least has a chance!" _

_The elder couple exchanged looks but shook their heads. "He is your responsibility." _

_Two days later they found a ratty bassinet on their doorstep. _

* * *

Inuyasha laughed bitterly. "When I discovered that my parents actually didn't want me, I started to get… angry at them. Why would they leave me? Wasn't I good enough for them?"

He looked at Kagome. "I had withdrawals for the first three weeks of my life." Kagome's eyes widened. He looked away from her, his golden eyes saddened. "Doctors have been unable to prove how much cocaine it takes to completely screw up a baby. My mom only used it a couple of times during her pregnancy but that was enough to get her little boy addicted."

He growled lightly and Kagome inched a bit backwards at the alarming sound. He clenched his fists and looked like he was about to punch something before Kagome placed her hand comfortingly over his. He looked at her again, his eyes wide in surprise but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Luckily, most babies exposed to that little cocaine do not have birth defects. But…" he trailed off before reaching up and touching the two dog ears on his head. "The doctors have a hunch that if my mom had not been doing drugs while I was inside her I might have had ears like my dad and my zadie."

Kagome felt something inside her shatter. If this was what the beginning of Inuyasha's life was like then the rest was obviously going to be bad. She squeezed his hand and sat close to him, offering him the little comfort she had herself.

"For the most part, though…" Inuyasha smiled lightly. "My life was pretty good. I was a happy child. I loved my grandparents like they were my own parents, and I befriended Naraku." A shadow fell over his face. "He was the only one who liked me. We met in the third grade and we'd been friends through to the sixth grade.

"He was exactly who I needed," Inuyasha continued on. "He understood what it meant to be different and lonely. When I showed him my ears he didn't care; he thought they were cool." Kagome's eyes strayed to the said dog ears. He either didn't notice or didn't mind. "We'd only known each other for two years when we became blood brothers… But, I was happy that we did."

Kagome stared with wide eyes as she took in everything he told her. She hadn't known. She'd known nothing. Looking at Inuyasha she felt her insides twist into knots. _'Do I really know so little of him?'_ she wondered sadly.

"I think I started getting angry with myself and others when I turned eight or nine." He shrugged. "I can't even remember anymore. It was kind of subtle, actually. I slowly would get angry at the simplest things… and when I got angry I really got angry."

Words lapsed into nothingness as Inuyasha thought about what to say next. His lips were pursed and he looked to be in deep thought. "I…" he finally said, his voice soft and unsure. "I'm the reason that Bubbie got hurt. I pushed her down the stairs because she wouldn't get out of my way."

Kagome suppressed a gasp and Inuyasha slammed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the look of disgust on her face. He couldn't handle it. He was telling her what he needed to tell her to free himself from Naraku's blackmail. If Kagome knew about him… about what he'd done, then even if Naraku did tell her, Kagome would already hate him.

_'It's better this way. If she hates me… then that just proves that I'm destined to be alone,'_ he thought bitterly with a deep frown.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's soft hands released his hands and touched his cheeks as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. "It's okay now."

How could she say that? Kagome didn't know anything. She was so innocent… and wonderful. He didn't deserve her. But she deserved the truth.

"Once I told Bubbie everything that I was feeling. I was feeling alone and hopeless. But not depressed." Inuyasha frowned. "She took me to the doctor and that damn quack put me on Doxepin."

He clenched his eyes shut and snarled lightly. "I _hated_ the fact that Bubbie couldn't deal with my problems. Her solution was to put me on drugs. She didn't try to address my problems. She didn't try to help me. She just 'let the drugs do their work' as she called it."

He licked his lips. "I wasn't depressed… but I started getting depressed. I felt so completely hopeless and frightened… I felt alone, even with Naraku there."

He shook his head. "When Bubbie learned that I actually was feeling depressed, she had the doctor increase my dosage each day. It was horrible. I started feeling worse. Which is kind of stupid because the drug wasn't supposed to do that, right?" He didn't wait for Kagome to answer.

"Then she sent me away." Kagome felt as if something had been ripped from her when he spoke those five words. Sent away? Hadn't he moved? She asked this question and he shook his head. "Bubbie and I didn't move, I was sent away… to Spring Creek Lodge."

Kagome looked confused. "Spring Creek Lodge? Was that your school in Montana?"

Inuyasha shook his head again. "Bubbie called it a boarding school… but it was really a youth reformation center." Kagome's eyes widened. He looked at her seriously. "I did horrible things, Kagome. I deserved to go there."

Kagome looked like she was about to say something, but he continued. "When I first got there I hated it. I hated my bubbie for making me go… but after a couple of months I was glad that she did do so. I was… lost. And if she hadn't put me in there I don't know where I'd be now." He smirked mirthlessly. "Obviously still with Naraku doing God knows what."

Kagome nodded her head meekly and was unable to meet his gaze when he spoke, "Do you hate me now?"

She snapped her head up at his question. "No," she whispered, "I could never hate you."

_'We'll see how long that lasts,'_ he thought sadly with a small, emotionless smile on his lips.

* * *

_The way the program worked involved different levels. Each person earned a certain amount of points for doing good things and lost points for disobeying the rules. Once you reached a certain amount of points one could progress to the next level. Once the tenth level was reached the program was complete and the person could return home. _

_Inuyasha was on the second level and had been so for five months. "When am I going to get out of here?" he asked himself with a frown. He hated it here. He despised it. _

_They were currently in the cafeteria. Due to his level status he was allowed to put ketchup and mustard on the hotdog he was served. _

_Those on level zero had plain hot dogs. Only once you reached the first level were you permitted to use condiments. Second level was dessert and other such things. Three was basketball during free time instead of reading a book inside the dorm room. Fourth level was the ability to write letters home. Fifth was the ability to call parents or guardians and speak to them once a week. Sixth level was a longer phone call twice a week. Seventh level was the ability to go to the game room and play video games and such. The eighth level enabled the parents to come and visit. The ninth level allowed the child to leave the reformation center in order to visit their parents. _

_Once the tenth level was reached, the child had completed the program and was allowed to go home. One simple mistake, however, sent a child down at least one level. Completing the program within the first year was impossible. Inuyasha was painfully aware of that. _

_He ate his hot dog silently as their 'teachers' circled them, eyeing them like hawks. Inuyasha lowered his hat down over his eyes. The adults of the center knew of his ears-Bubbie had made sure of that- but the other delinquents with him did not. _

_As he attempted to scoop some peas into his mouth his spoon slipped from his hand. Sighing, he stood, grabbed the spoon and moved to the garbage can. Throwing said plastic spoon away he grabbed another. _

_Turning around, he came face to face with an administrator. He stood board stiff and stammered to say the required greeting. "Good evening, sir, how may I be of service?" _

_He may be a delinquent, but Inuyasha wasn't stupid. You didn't taunt the administrators or the teachers here. Never. _

_"Did you ask permission to leave your seat?" Inuyasha knew at once that he'd made a mistake. He hadn't. He shook his head. "Do you know what this means, Inuyasha?" _

_"Yes sir." Inuyasha felt sick to his stomach. _

_"Very good." The administrator turned on his heel. "Return to your seat. You may have your hot dog for now… but the minute the hotdog is finished you are on level zero and are forbidden to have condiments with your lunch and forbidden to eat desert as well." _

_"Yes sir," Inuyasha said bitterly and marched back to his seat. He enjoyed his last hotdog with his beloved condiments. He wouldn't get one for a while. _

_"Dinner is over!" a voice called out over the boys. "You are all dismissed to your bed chambers." _

_All the boys stood as one and moved, their faces monotone and their voices silent. They marched in single file. If one boy strayed from the line they dropped two levels. No one dared the wrath of their temporary guardians. _

_He made it to the room he shared with five other boys and each retreated to their own individual beds. Inuyasha slowly removed his clothing and dressed into his pajamas. He'd been here for over a year and he still hadn't progressed past the fifth level. He wanted to talk to Bubbie. He knew she would be feeling terribly lonely all by her self at home. _

_He looked out the window. Perhaps he'd never see his Bubbie again? He'd be forced to stay here until he was eighteen. At that point he'd be old enough to leave the place legally. But if he didn't complete the program… _

'If you don't complete the program, Inuyasha,'_ he remembered his Bubbie saying, _'Don't bother coming home. You won't be welcome.'

_That cut him deep. But he took it to heart. He'd change for his Bubbie. He'd change to make sure she'd never be hurt again at his expense. _

_He looked out the window. Suddenly it looked very tempting. _

* * *

Inuyasha fiddled with the hem of his shirt, golden eyes downcast. Kagome watched him. "Inuyasha," she finally ventured, her blue eyes staring ahead of her as she rested her head on his shoulder. She could tell that sharing all of this was having its effect on him. "You don't have to say any more."

"I do," he protested and shot his head up. He had an intense look in his eyes. "I need to tell you so that Naraku won't be able to hurt you."

"What?" Kagome asked, flabbergasted.

Inuyasha looked away. "The reason I went away is because of Naraku." Suddenly it all made sense. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Naraku. "I have to tell you everything so that he won't have an opening to hurt you."

"Is it so terrible?" Kagome whispered, her blue eyes looking at him softly.

"You should be the judge of that, Kagome," he murmured, his eyes saddened. He fiddled with the ring on his right thumb. "Spring Creek was terrible…"

Kagome was silent; not completely understanding what it was Naraku was out to do but knowing that Inuyasha had to tell her.

"While I was there… I started to think a lot. Obviously I always think, but… there was nothing to do there. All you could do was think… or read. Whichever. There wasn't much to do but your studies and thinking, I guess is what I should be saying."

Kagome nodded.

"But… I mostly thought about Naraku. I guess," he trailed off and shrugged. "He was my first real friend. He made me feel like… I wasn't that much of a freak."

He looked at Kagome seriously, golden eyes hard with emotion. "He was someone I could depend on and he me. He gave me the security I'd been lacking in my life."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know exactly how it happened. Maybe it was subtle, maybe it wasn't. But… Naraku and I began to become worse and worse behavior-wise. The more I thought about it the more I began to think that it was Naraku's fault.

"I came to Spring Creek the beginning of my sixth grade year and didn't return until this January," he continued. "That's a lot of time for me to destroy the dependency I'd placed on Naraku. But Naraku seemed to have held onto the belief that we'd still be friends when I came back."

He clenched his eyes shut. "I betrayed him. I just suddenly stopped being his friend. Does that make me a bad person?"

Kagome was about to respond but Inuyasha continued. "I don't think Naraku is a bad person." Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha turned to face her. "I believe, Kagome," he said calmly, addressing her for the first time in a bit. "That Naraku is as lost as I am now."

"Inuyasha."

"Life was terrible those six years I spent there," Inuyasha said slowly.

"I… started getting really depressed." Kagome had a feeling where this was going. "I thought about different ways to kill myself."

Kagome's eyes widened. Even though she'd expected it… it didn't prepare her for the shock of him saying it so casually. His hands strayed to the wristband on his wrist, one of many he always wore.

She watched in startled fascination as he removed his wristbands to expose scars running across the wrists. Seeing them was more shocking then him telling her they were there. The scars ran along his wrists in criss-crosses of patterns, marring the otherwise perfect skin. They were lighter than his normal skin tone and looked as if they'd been cut deeply.

"They never healed," she heard his voice whisper out. "I went to the boarding school… I left because I was a screwed up kid."

He looked at her with serious golden eyes. "I drank… I smoke… I beat kids up for the fun of it all… and I thought it was fun. I thought I was cool. I broke the law multiple times, I picked fights, and I was an angry person. I… when I was there I tried to kill myself. More than once."

He'd attempted suicide more than once, it was true. And he'd tried different methods, too. Jumping out windows, cutting himself, overdosing on Doxepins pills. It never worked.

Kagome's eyes widened and, before she could stop herself, her hands had closed around his wrists. "Inuyasha… I…" She shook her head and cut herself off. She couldn't say it. She didn't know how to say it. "Inuyasha…"

What do you say to something like that?

"I'm… I'm glad you…" She struggled to speak. She licked dry lips. "I'm glad you failed."

He looked at her for a long moment, his golden eyes looking at her seriously. Finally, his lips curved into a small smile and he nodded his head. "So am I."

* * *

_She'd just returned from the bathroom, where she'd been fruitlessly attempting to remove the milk from her hair. Her damp black hair hung behind her back in a sloppy and messy ponytail she'd done up herself. She sat down at her table to see that the majority of her lunch had been stolen while she'd been absent. _

_Kagome sniffed and resisted tears. _'Why are they so mean?'

_She heard footsteps but didn't look up. It was just another person walking close to her to get her hopes up only to walk past her to someone behind her. But the footsteps stopped. Even worse. Someone had come to dump more milk on her head. _

_"Here," a small voice said and a carton of chocolate milk was placed before her. _'Huh?'

_She looked up to see a little boy her age (or perhaps older?) with a Mariner's hat on and wisps of silver hair peeking out beneath the hat. Golden eyes looked at her. _

_"What? Come to dump more milk on my head?" Kagome demanded with a sniff. The boy shook his head. _

_"No," he said slowly, as if speaking to one younger than himself. "I got you milk because I don't like chocolate milk and it was the only one left. I also noticed that you're… other carton was used up." He blushed. _

_Kagome looked suspiciously at the milk. Why was he doing this? No one was nice to her. Why now? _

_"You don't have to drink it," he said, looking sheepish. "I just thought that maybe you'd like to have something to drink… since a peanut butter and jelly sandwich makes you thirsty." _

_"Thank… you…" Kagome said slowly, still disbelieving what was going on. The boy walked away and she didn't see him again. _

_

* * *

_

_"Out of my way," a boy with long silver hair snarled as he shoved a girl out of his path. The girl screeched and tendrils of brown hair fell across her face. Inuyasha growled and his golden eyes narrowed. "Know your place," he demanded. _

_He was in a bad mood. He'd been in a bad mood ever since the end of school. When he'd gotten home he'd gotten in another fight wit his grandma. It was becoming aggravating how infuriating the woman could become so easily. _

_As if to demonstrate his point in his anger, he'd been shoving numerous people out of his way. But it seemed this girl had a mouth to her. _

_"That hurt, you jerk. Try to be a little more polite, geez," the girl protested. It was night, but he could still see her maroon eyes glowing from the streetlamp down the street. Inuyasha growled and drew a pocketknife. _

_Before the girl could stop the wrath of an angry boy she felt a burst of pain overcome her stomach as a blade cut the skin of her stomach. She screamed in pain. _

_"Learn your place," Inuyasha snarled and walked away from the collapsed Sango. The girl watched him go, her blurry vision able to make out a wisp of silver but nothing more. _

_Naraku and a few others of his followers walked behind him as he moved. "So," Naraku said calmly, observing the dirt beneath his fingernails. "What now?" _

_Inuyasha shrugged one shoulder and pocketed his knife. He sniffed disdainfully. It didn't matter. _

_They turned a corner to see a young girl waiting at the bus stop. She looked down the street, waiting for the bus to arrive at the park-and-ride. Her mother was due to come off the next bus and they would drive home together-like every night she spent the day at her grandfather's house. She sat patiently, with her feet crossed at the ankles and her hands folded in her lap. _

_"Hey," Inuyasha heard Naraku say. "That's Kagome Higurashi. Perfect." _

_His friends seemed to stir to life at the realization that the most hated girl at their school was alone. Naraku took a step towards her, but Inuyasha frowned and grasped his best friend's shoulder. _

_"No," he said firmly. His cold voice halted the others. They looked at their leader with their eyes wide in shock. _

_"No? Why the hell not?" Naraku asked with wide eyes. "She's picked on by everyone. She'll hand over her money, if she has any, without so much as a fight. Come on, it's simple. It's not like it hasn't happened to her before." _

_Inuyasha snarled and pushed Naraku away from him. "No," he repeated. _

_With a disdainful sniff and a toss of long silver hair over his shoulder, Inuyasha turned on his heel and began to leave. His eyes glanced over his shoulder as he looked at Kagome one last time. He heard the footsteps of his cronies following him like brainless sheep and smirked. They listened to him. Of course they did. _

_"What the hell, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked with what would have been a pout on anyone else's face. "She was a sitting duck there!" _

_"I'm not going to steal from her," Inuyasha stated simply. _

_"Why not?" Naraku demanded to know. _

_Inuyasha didn't answer. He continued walking. _'Because, everyone makes fun of her. Everyone makes her life a living hell. I'm not some weak-minded fool who needs to make fun of that pathetic little girl to look powerful. I have bigger fish to fry.'

_"Oh," Hiten said in a sing-song voice behind him. "Someone's got a crush on the bitch." _

_Quick as lightening Inuyasha had spun around and his fist connected with Hiten's face. The boy fell back in surprise. Inuyasha spat and growled. _

_"Shut the hell up," he snapped and continued walking, his pace quickening. They left Hiten behind to take care of himself and whatever damage he had. _

_

* * *

_

_"Lights out!" the administrator shouted from the other side of the door. The boys on the other side sluggishly moved towards their bed. A boy with silver hair hanging long past his waist stared out the window. Outside the silent night glowed with a surreal look. _

_The full moon glittered in the winter sky. The ground was covered with day-old snow. Christmas was coming, but he didn't really care. Hanukah had come and gone. He'd gotten socks and a CD player from Bubbie. _

_He sighed as the bedside lamps clicked off and the room was shrouded in darkness. He sighed. He wasn't tired. _

_Golden eyes reflected the glow of the moon as he silently took his nightly dosage of Doxepin. He stared at the bottle before setting it next to his clock. Setting the alarm, he pushed his back against the hard mattress and attempted to ride the waves of sleep to dreamland. _

_The tides never reached him. In fact, it seemed that he was stuck in a desert instead of near the water. _

_Hours passed. He was aware that his fellow dorm mates were asleep. Standing, he retreated to the bathroom. Clicking on the light he stared at his figure in the mirror. Dark golden eyes stared back at him. _

'This is who you've become,'_ he realized with disdain. He felt sick to his stomach. He felt like a failure. _'Here I am at a damn reformation school. I had to go here. I've hurt so many.'

_He stared at himself as unruly silver hair fell in his eyes. He frowned. "No more," he declared and grasped the scissors that rested on the side of the sink in case boys needed to trim their hair. The administrators didn't cut their hair for them but Ricky, a boy in his room, had received scissors for his birthday and thus had donated it to the rest of the boys as well. _

_The only reason his dorm mates and himself were allowed to have the scissors was that they'd all signed agreements to never raise them towards an administrator. The boys could be trusted, for the most part, since they'd all gone beyond level five—a trusted level. Besides, none of the boys were depressed—or so they thought—and therefore no attempts at suicide were even fathomed. _

_Before he could think twice about it, lumps of long silver hair fell to the ground in heaps. He stared at himself as he cut every tendril he could reach. His hair was still unruly and uneven. He looked shaggy. But he felt lighter. _

'I'm starting over,'_ he declared to himself. _'I'm turning over a new leaf. I'll make Bubbie proud.'

_He brushed his now short hair from his eyes. The golden eyes seemed brighter now- he could see them better too. The chin-length locks of hair framed his face and he smiled. The smile was hollow, however. Completely empty. _

_

* * *

_

_He stared out the window. The others in the room were sleeping-some were even snoring so occupied in their dreams they were-but he was restless again. He'd been spiraling down a constant pit of depression lately. _

_The ground below his window seemed extremely tempting. Slowly he cracked open the window and climbed onto the ledge. _'Anywhere is better than here,'_ he thought. He didn't stop to write a letter. No one would mourn his death. _

_He jumped from the window. _

_

* * *

_

_"He broke his foot, that's all," the administrator said over the phone with Bubbie the next day. The kind-hearted lady checked the clipboard she held. "He was sent to a local hospital. The bill will be sent to you with the monthly report. No, he's fine. Just the foot. He'd passed out from the pain." _

_There was a moment of silence. "We believe that perhaps it was an attempt to run away. Yes. It happens often. Bars are being installed on the windows. They will be locked from the outside as well. It won't happen again Mrs. Cohen, I assure you." _

_The two continued to discuss with one another over the phone. "Yes, thank you Mrs. Cohen. We shall call you again next week with Inuyasha's weekly report." _

_The administrator hung up. _

_When Inuyasha returned with a cast three hours later she was waiting for him. "Let's talk, Inuyasha." _

_They sat together in her office. She checked her clipboard again. "I got off the phone with your grandmother a few hours ago. We believe your jumping out the window was an attempt to run away." _

_Inuyasha debated telling her the truth. Should he tell her it was an attempt at suicide? He shifted in his chair and gave her a one-hundred Watt smile. He'd learned long ago to smile like he meant it. No one questioned him that way. _

_"That's correct, ma'am," Inuyasha said delicately. "My grandma's birthday was coming soon and I was thinking of hitching a ride back home." _

_"You planned on running away over three states to get home?" The administrator seemed surprised. "Inuyasha, you're quite a character." _

_He beamed. "Thank you, ma'am." _

_"You're excused." The lady seemed to remember something. "Oh, by the way… you're back on level zero again. I'm sorry." _

_

* * *

_

Words weren't spoken between the couple. The minutes turned to hours, it seemed. In the darkness of Inuyasha's living room with only the accompanying candlelight to shed light in the room the two sat together.

Kagome sat with her eyes wide with shock. He'd told her so much. Yet she could tell he wasn't finished. Inuyasha's past was shrouded in darkness but perhaps… perhaps she could…

She gently shook her head and she felt Inuyasha's hold on her tighten. "Kagome, I…"

He had to be delicate with what he was about to tell her. "Do you understand why Naraku has been harassing me?"

Kagome gently shook her head, unsure what it was he was trying to say to her.

He struggled to find the words to say it. "He and I were really close before I went away." He waited for Kagome's acknowledgement, which came in the form of a nod. "We were almost inseparable. I think the reason he's around me so much is because he doesn't want to let go."

He gulped a lump in his throat. "I stopped being his friend so abruptly- and since we were so close it was hard for him."

Kagome nodded. "I guess I can understand where he's coming from, then."

His head inclined a small bit and he looked at her with unreadable golden eyes. "Kagome… the truth is that…" His eyebrows furrowed and he shifted his position. He grabbed her hands with his and looked at her seriously. "You… were the first girl I ever kissed… but Kagome… you…"

He squeezed his eyes shut and with some difficulty said, "But you weren't my first kiss."

Whatever Kagome thought he was going to say shattered right there. Blue eyes widened and the world seemed to go blank. It took her a few moments to register what it was that he'd just said and when she comprehended it her eyes widened further.

She worked her mouth. "W-what?"

Inuyasha's cheeks were red with shame and he ducked his head. "I'm bisexual," he murmured quietly, as if ashamed of the fact he'd just told her. Kagome stared at him. He fidgeted. "I… we… Naraku and I…"

He didn't have to say anymore. Kagome understood. She shut her eyes and shook her head. "You mean that…?" He nodded. She blushed brightly.

But she wasn't disgusted. She looked at him. His head was bowed. Did he think she was disgusted? Ashamed? She moved and wrapped her arms around him. Clenching her eyes shut, she held him tightly. Tentatively, as if afraid he'd be burned, Inuyasha's arms encircled her and he held her close to him.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "It's okay."

Whatever else she could have said wouldn't have had the same impact as those two words. He lifted his head and looked at her seriously. "Kagome…"

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't care."

His eyes softened and he nodded his head.

They sat there for a long moment before Kagome dared to venture with a question. "Is that… is that the reason you thought that you couldn't hang out with me?"

"It was Naraku's fault." At the mention of his former best friend's name a shadow passed over Inuyasha's face. Golden eyes burned with a hidden fury as he thought of the said boy. "He… he blackmailed me. Told me that he'd tell you about my past if I continued to hang out with you."

"But you've told me now," Kagome insisted, a small bubble of hope rising in her chest. "Doesn't that mean he's got nothing over you now?"

He shook his head. "I haven't told you what he threatened yet."

Kagome grew still and looked at him curiously. He seemed to be struggling.

He licked dry lips and looked everywhere but at her. "When I tell you… you won't like me anymore," he confessed with sad longing in his eyes. Kagome shook her head. He cut off any protest she was about to make. "It's been years since then, and I still haven't forgiven myself. You won't forgive me. You'll hate me forever."

Kagome stared at him, wondering and fearing what Inuyasha was talking about. He looked so incredibly defeated-like nothing could ever make him smile again.

It seemed like he'd aged twenty years in this single night. His eyes looked dark and tired. His face was limp with his grief and it was tired. His haggard appearance nearly made her cry out in the pain he was feeling. It had taken so much courage to tell her everything and apparently he hadn't told her the worst of it.

This magnificent young man who sat before her, looking so utterly defeated, nearly broke her heart. What was it that Inuyasha was keeping bottled up inside? What was it that Inuyasha feared to tell her? He seemed almost surreal sitting there. A weight was on his shoulders.

"Kagome…" he trailed off, his voice was choked.

"You can tell me," she whispered, trying to reassure the broken boy. "I'll never hate you, Inuyasha."

He looked at her, his golden eyes burning. He struggled to speak. Finally, he looked away from her. His voice was so soft that Kagome almost missed it. But once she heard the words she felt like her heart was ripped from her chest and smashed on the floor. "I killed your father."

* * *

_Author's notes: _Okay I'm going to respond to a frequently asked question regarding Kagome remembering Inuyasha. He was mentioned in the flashback regarding Kagome's past but she does not remember him. The mentioning of Inuyasha was the narrator (myself) speaking and explaining where it was Inuyasha was. Kagome has no recollection of him.

**Fanart:  
**(By me and Kiana)  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)18311866

(By crysty100)  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)18255882


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Twenty-two**

* * *

He looked at her, his golden eyes burning. He struggled to speak. Finally, he looked away from her. His voice was so soft that Kagome almost missed it. But once she heard the words she felt like her heart was ripped from her chest and smashed on the floor. "I killed your father."

Whatever she believed he was going to say didn't even come close to what she felt at that very instant. Her eyes widened and she released an audible gasp. He didn't move from his solitary position. His head was bowed in shame and he looked defeated.

Her father? Her father had died in a car accident- she'd been in the car too. Their car had been t-boned by a drunk driver. Her eye widened. Was it possible that Inuyasha… was the one driving the car? She wouldn't have put it past his old self. The delinquent Inuyasha seemed capable of doing any illegal act.

She keeled over and her hands covered her face. She began to cry, to weep, to wail. She couldn't stop, she wouldn't stop. She sobbed into her hands and her back heaved.

He raised his head and looked at her, his golden eyes swirling with emotions. "Kagome," he whispered with his voice clipped and haggard.

He was unsure whether or not comforting her was a good idea. He gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat as he watched the girl cry her eyes out. His dog ears flattened against his head and he crept towards her hesitantly. The girl continued to sob.

Before he could do so much as say her name, however, Kagome turned and flung herself at him. His eyes widened in shock as the girl's arms wrapped around his neck. She buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably. She squeezed him tightly when he attempted to pull away and refused to relinquish her hold on the silver-haired boy.

"How long," she managed to sob out, her voice wavy and almost unintelligible. "Have you kept this inside?"

His eyes widened in surprise. Kagome was crying for… him? That made no sense. Hesitantly, he ran his hands over her back, trying to soothe her.

"What?" he whispered out.

"How long have you kept all this within you?" she cried.

"Kagome, I…" he trailed off. What could you say to a girl who was crying in your arms? That it was going to be okay? It wasn't. The boy she'd befriended was responsible for her father's death.

"How…?" she whispered out, pulling away and hiding her face. Inuyasha was confused for a moment.

"How?" he repeated, his eyebrows furrowing. Then he understood. Kagome didn't need to say anymore. How was it his fault? Why was her father dead now because of him?

He cleared his throat and looked around uncomfortably. The candles flickered, bowing to an unseen force. The warm golden light flickered off their faces. The silence seemed to stretch on for minutes… perhaps hours… and no one spoke. The only sound in the room was the occasional sniffle of Kagome's nose and a flutter of fabric as she moved her arm to wipe at her tear-stained cheeks.

He licked dry lips. "Bubbie was in the hospital because I'd pushed her down the stairs," he began slowly… his eyes staring at his sock-clad feet. "I got angry because I thought they were 'blaming' everything on me. They were. It was my fault Bubbie got hurt… but I didn't want to accept that."

He paused and licked his lips again. Pulling his knees to his chest he continued. "I walked around by myself and Zadie came to look for me. I guess he was a little drunk… but he usually has high tolerance and didn't think that it would affect him too much."

Kagome released another small sob, wishing and praying for a shred of evidence that Inuyasha was innocent. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Could she ever forgive him? Could she ever love him?

His eyes widened and he cleared his throat. He couldn't allow his thoughts to stray like that. "When he found me, we fought. We always fought. The last thing I said to my zadie was that I hated him."

He ducked his head and pressed a hand to his forehead. Clenching his eyes shut he took in deep breaths, trying to steady his shaking breath. "I punched him."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I punched him hard enough to get him disoriented. He lost control of the car… we didn't see the red light up ahead."

They sat in silence until Inuyasha spoke again. "We hit your car."

Kagome suppressed a painful gasp. Inuyasha clenched his fist, his fingers clenching the fabric of his slightly flared jeans. "If I hadn't punched Zadie, your dad would be alive and he'd be alive." He looked angry. "They'd still be alive! It's all my fault!"

Kagome stared at him, her blue eyes wide. Inuyasha had kept this within him. "And what's worse is that… they blamed Zadie for it because he had some alcohol in his system! They assumed he was a drunk driver.

"I ran away," he continued. "When the car was about to crash, I opened the door and jumped out. I didn't get hurt… I landed on the side of the road and rolled into a ditch. I wasn't in the accident… but I caused it."

They sat in a deep, unbreakable silence. Inuyasha felt as if he was hanging by a single strand… and Kagome held the scissors. He knew that she could snip away his one hold on sanity and hurl him back downwards. He couldn't bear to fall again. He'd come so far… must he move from his position into a descending spiral?

He felt something coil within him. Deep within his soul he felt something shatter. Kagome hated him now. _'But it's better that she knows. Better that she knows who it was she'd agreed to go out with. She deserves to know that she befriended her father's killer.'_

He felt the painful grasp of reality clenching around his heart. _'I'll never be free of this torment…'_

Kagome finally lifted her head and stared at Inuyasha. The said boy was staring at the ground, his eyes hazed over with deep thought.

The boy's eyes flew open when he felt the feather light touch of hands on his cheeks. With a broken heart evident in his golden depths, Inuyasha lifted his head and stared at her. She didn't break her gaze away. Soft, delicately blue eyes stared at him with an almost helpless look. Tears pooled in the depths and silently spilled down pale cheeks. Her lips moved but no sound came out. Her hands cupped his cheeks, her fingers lightly brushing silver locks from his haggard eyes.

Her lips moved again, her mouth parting in her attempt to speak to him. They fell closed.

He stared at her, golden eyes drinking in the sight of her. Hesitantly, shaking hands reached up and touched the hands on his cheeks. One strayed to her wrist and held it. Kagome's eyes moved to his wrist, where the crosses of scars yet to fade adorned the otherwise flawless skin. Silence fell between them.

Her hand moved from his cheek and he regretfully released the hand. She licked dry lips and touched the scars on his wrists. He stared with wide eyes as she traced the lines of the faded marks. After a long moment she looked at him, her eyes soft.

A gentle smile curved her lips and he felt his heart stop. "It's not your fault, Inuyasha." The words soothed him.

"Kagome, I…" he attempted to speak, but she gently shook her head.

"I forgive you."

Whatever she could have said wouldn't have come close to the relief those three words gave him. His eyes widened and he released the tiniest of gasps. Forgiven. He was forgiven by the one person it meant the most.

He bit his lip and he bowed his head. "Kagome," he gasped out, his voice wavering. He lurched forward and rested his head upon her shoulder. Silently, without a heave or a sob, the smallest amount of tears leaked from his eyes. Kagome sat silently, cradling the broken boy in her arms. It was her turn to take care of him.

"Will you go away again?" she whispered, bowing her head when the boy regained composer and no longer cried for the past. She stared at the ground, black hair falling over her face and hiding the defeated look in her eyes. "Will you leave?"

He heard the plea within her voice. A finger and thumb touched the underside of her chin and he tilted her head upwards. She stared at him, her eyes wide.

"There is nowhere I'd rather be," he whispered to her, his voice feather soft, "Than right here with you." He tilted his head to the side and his golden eyes fell closed. Silently, he pressed his lips to hers and she returned the kiss with only a bit of hesitance. He pulled away and looked at her with an intense look. "You are the most important person in my life, Kagome."

He kissed her again, his velvet soft lips pressed against hers. They didn't move from their position. When he pulled away again he looked at her seriously. "I'm not a lot, Kagome," he told her seriously, his golden eyes flashing in the dying light of the candles. "But… I want to be with you. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy." He looked at her seriously, his golden eyes glimmering in the darkness. "I love you."

She stared at him, blue eyes wide in shock -perhaps even terror- as she registered what he had said. Her mouth fell open as if she were to speak before she snapped it shut. Golden eyes, open to her like a window into his soul, stared at her hopefully. She could see the fear there- the hesitance. It was at that moment that she realized how lonely the young man before her was. It was in that moment that she realized how much he needed her, how much he needed to be protected and sheltered. Before her sat a broken boy who only sought for ways to mend himself.

* * *

_"And that's how I met your father," Mrs. Higurashi said as she bit into a lump of tofu she'd cooked on behalf of Kagome's new vegetarian diet. The said fourteen-year-old looked up, her blue eyes shut tightly, betraying no emotions. Hidden behind frames of glass, the girl stared at her with an almost wistful smile. "We met in high school. Ah, to be so in love." _

_Mrs. Higurashi giggled to herself and placed a dainty hand over her mouth as she closed her eyes and wistfully remembered the man she'd married. He'd only been gone for a few years and the untimely way he was taken from them hurt, but the wounds were beginning to heal. _

_It had been over the dinner that Kagome had questioned how her mother had met her father. Mrs. Higurashi had been all too eager to discuss the tell-tale meeting. Souta had been disinterested until she mentioned how their father was a jerk when they'd first met. Then he'd been drawn into their meeting. _

_Now, at the end of their story, Grandpa Higurashi snorted. "Poppycock." _

_Kagome tilted her head to the side, the young teenager staring at her grandfather with wide eyes. "Why do you say that, gramps?" _

_Mr. Higurashi snorted and shrugged one shoulder. "Teenagers cannot fall in love. It was simply a fling that later cultivated into love after they met up again after college." _

_Mrs. Higurashi gave her father-in-law a hard look. "I don't believe that's true. Kagome, Souta." She turned her attention to her two children. "I believe that your father and I had a deep love that didn't deteriorate even though we were separated during college. We broke up our senior year and met up again at a reunion. It almost seemed like we'd never fallen out of love." _

_Mrs. Higurashi sighed wistfully. "Nevertheless, I believe that it does not matter what age you are… when you are in love, you are in love. Love knows no bounds…The age you are when you fall in love means nothing compared to the feeling you receive by being with the one you love." _

_Souta had long since tuned out the useless, mushy lecture his mother was bestowing upon her children, but Kagome was captivated by the words. _

_Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her eldest and only daughter as she spooned mashed potatoes into her mouth. "Kagome," she spoke after chewing and swallowing her food. "I believe that when you fall in love, you will know. Just listen to your heart." _

_

* * *

_

_"Hey ugly!" someone called behind her. Kagome didn't pause to look. She had grown used to the taunts and the jeers from her fellow classmates. It no longer fazed her; and if it did, she was able to mask her pain. The invisible girl walked down the hallway. _

_"Hey, ugly, I wasn't done talking with you," the voice pestered as it grew louder in volume and footsteps drew closer to her. _

_Kagome ducked her head and quickened her pace. _'Please,'_ she pleaded with whoever would listen. _'Do not make me suffer today.'

_If anyone had been listening to her silent prayer, she was denied her request because she felt two hands shove against her back before she fell forward, the papers and the binder in her hands flying from her. A foot kicked her textbook away until it slammed against the wall at the end of the hallway. Kagome felt tears pool in her eyes. _

_"Heh," her tormenter laughed and departed, no longer interested in the girl on the ground. _

_She slowly sat up and moved towards her locker. After collecting her things, she dialed her combination and fluidly stepped aside. Nothing fell from her locker and to that she was grateful. She sighed. How had they gotten her combination in the first place? _

_She didn't want to know the answer. She turned to her locker. When she looked inside she was shocked to see that she had a valentine. Today had been Valentine's Day, but it might as well have been any other day for the load of attention she received on the day of love. _

_She touched the frilly pink heart-shaped Valentine and looked around. Had someone really given her a valentine? The eighth grader stared at the heart and read the words 'Happy Valentine's Day' before flipping it over and reading the note. _

_Whatever hopeful feelings of tidings she'd hoped to receive were dashed when she read the words _'Stupid Bitch.'

_She felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. For a fleeting second, she'd thought that maybe it had been from Naraku. But Naraku hated her. She knew that. _

_The heart fluttered from her hands and landed on the ground. Blue eyes watched its path. She watched with wide eyes as feet appeared and a large hand grasped the heart. Lifting her gaze, she watched one of her many bullies take the heart between his two fingers and thumbs and rip it down the center. _

_His smirk haunted her and his eyes narrowed. "You'll never be loved." _

_The words stabbed at her and she felt her breath hitch. The boy continued. "You'll never be loved because no one can love someone like you. Your existence is pointless… you're a waste of space." _

_She knew he continued speaking but had long since drowned out the words he spoke. _

_"No one will ever love you." With those words, the boy threw the remembrances of her broken heart-bits of paper-over his shoulder and stalked away. _

_Kagome watched the colorful paper fall the ground, the shreds similar to the feeling within her heart. _

_She fell to her knees and she felt tears fall down her cheeks. "No one will… ever… love me…" _

* * *

It appeared she'd been too silent for too long because Inuyasha's broken whisper broke her from her musings of the past. Gently, he spoke, "Have I upset you?"

She stared at him as if only seeing him for the first time and quickly shook her head. "No," she breathed.

"Then why are you crying?" A hand strayed out and wiped the tears falling from her eyes. Dashing them away with a swipe of his fingers, his thumb traced the shape of her lips. He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm…" What could she say? Words escaped her.

"Kagome," he called to her, his eyes so stricken with terror and grief that it broke her heart. His hand cupped her cheeks as he continued to wipe the trails of tears from her eyes. "Kagome," he said her name again, his voice wavering.

_'Just listen to your heart.'_ Her mother's words returned to her and she stared at him. The words swept through her and she bit her lip. There was nothing else he could do.

His words returned to her. He loved her. But how? They'd only known each other for two weeks… two weeks where she'd felt truly needed. He loved her.

She'd gone through years of ridicule. Years of torment. Years where she truly believed that she was unloved. She'd cried tears at night; she'd gone to school as bravely as she could. And now, sitting before her was the only person she could truly consider loving romantically. Her heart thumped in her chest.

"I love you, too." The words escaped her before she could stop it… but after saying it she realized it was true. She loved him. She loved Inuyasha Cohen. It didn't matter to her who he once was, what he'd done. All that mattered was that he was here now… that he was here loving her, too. "I love you!" Tears escaped her eyes as she closed them and she sobbed uncontrollably.

She dove forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder. He met her halfway, his arms wrapping protectively around her waist and cradling her tenderly against his chest.

"It's going to be okay, Kagome," he whispered, his fingers stroking her hair as he held her. She sobbed. "I love you," he repeated the words and felt a tremble run down Kagome's spine as she shivered.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome fumbled around her mother's room as she dug around the photo albums. Mrs. Higurashi poked her head in after she'd had her breakfast and stared at Kagome.

"Sweetie," she greeted her daughter kindly. Kagome glanced up before returning to her work. "What are you doing?"

"Where are my elementary school pictures?" Kagome questioned. Her mother pointed a box beside her. Kagome grasped it and opened it.

"Why do you need to know, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned as she watched her daughter dig around.

After throwing several snapshots aside and moving through Souta's pictures, she came across her class photos. She didn't answer her mother, so entranced by the work she was doing. Finally, she found what she was looking for.

Standing in the center of the picture at the back row stood the tallest child in her second grade class. Inuyasha Cohen, the name read. She stood at the front, sitting down and holding the sign that read her teacher's name and her class. She was the shortest in her class. Her eyes took in the features of the second-grade version of Inuyasha. She tenderly touched his rounded face with the pad of a finger.

_'This was before you started getting angry, isn't it, Inuyasha?'_ she thought as the children in the picture grinned up at her. Inuyasha's golden eyes glowed brightly and he wore a hat on his head. Flips of silver hair fell across the sides of his face, covering the area where a human ear would have been. _'You look so happy…'_

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice roused Kagome from her thoughts. The said girl looked at her mother. Mrs. Higurashi walked to her and knelt beside her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes…" Kagome's voice was soft with emotion.

She set down her second grade picture and looked at her first. Nothing. Kindergarten. Nothing. Third grade. Nothing.

She found her fourth grade photo and sure enough, in the center of the picture stood Inuyasha. His hair was longer, but he still wore a hat. Her eyes gazed at the picture Inuyasha.

"Your smile is different," she whispered without realizing what it was she'd said. She looked at the second grade class photo. "Your smile is true here." She touched the second grade picture. She looked at the fourth grade picture. "But you're faking it here, aren't you?"

When she found the fifth grade photo, what she saw shocked and terrified her. Long silver hair draped over his shoulder and his ears were covered, as always, but the look in his eyes petrified her. He looked so angry. He wasn't even trying to smile.

She dropped the photos and ran from her mother's room.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet," Inuyasha whispered as they walked towards her eye doctor. Kagome had been shocked when Inuyasha had arrived like he'd done every day before the whole Naraku ordeal. He'd smiled at her tenderly and ushered her away.

Kagome offered a fake smile. "Sorry."

He frowned and came to a stop. Kagome blinked her eyes and stared at him in surprise. "What is it?" she whispered, afraid that something was wrong. He looked at her and she ducked her head, unable to keep eye contact.

"I've spent years pretending to smile, Kagome," he told her gently, his voice soft and comforting, despite his words. "And I know when others are faking."

Kagome didn't look up at him. "Oh…"

"What's the matter?" He looked at her.

"It's just that…" She hesitated, her head tilting to look up at him before looking away. How to say it…? "I'm unsure whether or not…" she trailed off again. She sighed. It wasn't coming out right.

Inuyasha smiled lightly and placed a hand on her shoulder. Squeezing it lightly, he led her towards the eye doctor. "It will be fine."

_'How can you be so sure?'_ she thought weakly. She spoke this question to him.

He tapped his finger against his lips in thought and frowned. "I guess I'm not sure. I'm just hopeful. There's a difference."

He led her into the eye doctor and Kagome sat down, mumbled to the receptionist that her glasses were crooked and needed adjusting, and handed the frames over.

Inuyasha browsed through the various frames, picking at them, trying them on and examining himself only to return them to the stack. He ignored the fact how irritating it was to try and wear glasses without ears. Kagome joined him a few minutes later and he smiled at her before slipping wireless frames up the bridge of his nose. He smiled lightly at the boy in the mirror before removing the glasses.

He plucked another pair. "Here," he said simply and handed it to her. He smiled at her shocked look. Leaning over, her grasped the side of her glasses and gently pulled them free from her face. She blushed and looked down. His warm chuckle alerted her that she was foolish for being embarrassed. Raising her head a bit, she saw him hand her the glasses. "Try it on."

She looked at the glasses: thick black frames. She frowned thoughtfully. He grinned wickedly and she blushed again. Hesitantly she put them on and he tilted his head to the side. She glanced at herself in the mirror and released a sheepish little giggle.

"Cutie." The sweet sentiment caused her cheeks to burn and her lips to split into a wide smile. He smiled as well and took the glasses from her before leaning forward and tapping her nose with his index finger.

He stood straight and put them on. Kagome stared. He laughed sheepishly and removed them. "I look stupid."

She lowered her head. "No," she whispered, "You looked cute."

Kagome missed the wide grin on his face. "Really?"

Kagome nodded meekly. He laughed and placed them back on the rack before leading her outside. He handed her glasses to her and she eagerly took them. He smiled and wrapped and arm around her shoulders, causing Kagome's face to flame red. Inuyasha might have been her boyfriend, but she was still unsure about the whole display of affection she was often subject to. She couldn't say she didn't like it, however.

"Why don't you wear contacts, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Kagome fixed him with a look. "Just curious," he defended.

"Well… my eyes are extremely sensitive and dry out quickly. It takes an estimated twelve seconds for my eyes to dry out after I put in a contact. And that's without eye drops…"

"How long does it take with eye drops?"

"Twenty five seconds," she said simply.

"Wow. Well, if it matters at all, I think you look cute with glasses." His smile warmed her heart and she blushed sweetly. He stood in front of her and stopped. Both hands held her shoulders as he looked down at her. He smiled again. "You're always cute."

"Thank you," she mumbled. He was too sweet sometimes, she decided. She looked at him and smiled shyly. He returned her smile, as he always did, and tilted his head to the side. "You're the… first one to think my glasses are cute."

His eyes softened. "Who in their right mind would believe that you _aren't_ adorable?"

She smiled wistfully and shook her head, tresses of black hair falling in her face. "I was always hoping that… someone wouldn't care what I looked like."

Inuyasha was silent as Kagome continued to speak. He understood that she needed to get this of off her chest. She fidgeted, her hands clasping together and fiddling with the hem of her knee-length pink skirt. She stared at the ground.

"I was hoping that… they would see me for me." She gently shook her head and released a sardonic laugh. "I guess I'm just waiting for Mr. Perfect."

He was silent for a long time, his golden eyes staring at the crown of her head. He thought over her words for a moment before stating rather suddenly, "He doesn't exist."

"Huh?" The words alarmed her.

"If you go around searching for Mr. Perfect…" His words slowed and he blushed lightly. His tender smile comforted her. "Then you may lose Mr. Right…"

They stood there as his words trailed off to memory. Inuyasha's cheeks were pink and Kagome was looking at him curiously. He cleared his throat and Kagome smiled. She nodded once.

"I guess you're right, Inuyasha."

* * *

_Author's notes: _To those of who you insulted me, my story, or Inuyasha because of his sexual preferences can stop reading this story because I'm not changing it. If you judge this story based on that fact then you are not the kind of people I want to know. You're closed-minded and rude—if you didn't like it then you shouldn't have reviewed.

To those of you who were understanding and/or liked it, thank you, your warm and encouraging reviews made me feel much better after reading the rude comments I received from others. I'd also like to say i'm sorry, because, my beta has gone off to Hawaii and therefore updating will be slowed down for a couple of weeks. I'm sorry!

**Fanart:  
**(By Josie101):  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)18718162

(By me):  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)18679272  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)18761219


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Twenty-three**

* * *

Kagome sat in her room the next day, staring at her ceiling. She was still processing everything that Inuyasha had told her about himself and his past. It was… hard to believe it all.

Firstly, he'd told her everything. That in itself was odd… especially since Inuyasha had been so closed off when it came to his past. But… in a way she had to thank Naraku for Inuyasha opening up to her. Had Naraku not threatened Inuyasha, who knew how long it would have taken him to talk about his past? It hurt a bit that it took such extremes to tell her everything… but then again, she reminded herself, they'd only known each other for about two and a half weeks.

The Thursday morning had dawned with dark clouds swirling in the skies. It was to be expected. The forecast for the weather was rain, rain and more rain. Kagome expected as much. It was always raining around here during the late fall, winter and early spring. It cleared up around May and started getting sunny again.

Kagome rolled over onto her stomach, resting her head on her pillow and staring at the wall her bed was situated against. It was odd registering everything.

_'Bisexual,'_ she ran the word through her head. It did explain why Naraku was so keen on following Inuyasha around… and why it was hard for them to let go of each other. Naraku obviously still had feelings for Inuyasha. Inuyasha on the other hand…

She suppressed a squeal as she remembered what he'd said to her. _'He loves me. That's all that matters, I guess. The past is the past. I hope he knows that.'_

She grinned widely and buried her head in her pillow. And this time she did squeal. She squealed loudly into the pillow—her small exclamation of happiness muffled by the fabric of her pillow. She felt her heart give a large leap and her stomach flop around within her. He loved her. No boy had ever loved her before… And it felt good, for lack of better words.

She kicked her feet a bit, the said appendages bouncing off her mattress. She felt giddy—which was expected of the girl. It was still hard believing it—but she was getting there.

_'A few days ago I would have told anyone that it was impossible for teenagers to fall in love,'_ she told herself silently. _'Funny how a little thing can change that.'_

She paused. _'Little thing? Hardly!'_

This elicited another squeal from the happy girl as she squeezed her pillow close to her and bathed in the warmth of her blankets.

She felt like she'd never stop smiling. She felt on top of the world… and all because of one guy. It was an amazing thing, being in love. It caused butterflies to spring to life in her stomach just thinking about him. Her cheeks turned a bright pink at the thought of him.

But then a shadow fell over her as she thought about what else she'd learned. _'For years, my family has suffered because of Daddy passing away… and it's all because of Inuyasha's recklessness. Well, so he thinks. I don't think it's entirely his fault. True, he was part of the accident… but he wasn't the sole purpose.' _

She rolled over onto her back and drew the covers to her chin. She felt safe and warm in her room… even when she was thinking these thoughts. The fact that Inuyasha had been connected to her and her life far before they'd even known each other was a scary thought.

She scraped her mind to remember him—remember him tormenting her, being nice to her… anything—but it didn't come. Inuyasha was wiped from her mind and she couldn't recall a single time she'd interacted with him. But that was the case for most of her tormenters… she just chose to forget their faces—but never their deeds.

The only one she could remember for sure was Naraku, but that was for obvious reasons—he was the first person she'd ever had a crush on and he was also the first person to rip out her heart completely.

Kagome sighed feebly and fiddled with the Star of David around her neck, watching the way the light on her ceiling glinted off of the silver surface.

_'He's held it in for so long…'_ she realized with sad blue eyes staring at the ceiling. _'It must have been tearing him up inside… especially since he's been hanging out with me so much. I just… I never realized…'_

She drew in a deep breath of air and released her hold on the silver star hanging from her neck. Surreal. That's what it felt like to her. She felt like she was in a dreamscape, desperately trying to awaken.

She ran a hand over her brow, shielding herself from the light above her, which—though not that bright—felt extremely blinding in that moment. Her mouth felt dry and her blue eyes appeared vacant.

_'I was cheated out of a life with my father,'_ she pulled her head under the pillow. Was it wrong to feel angry? She felt upset, sure, shocked, yes… but could she possibly hate Inuyasha for what he'd done…?

_'He hadn't known my father was in that car… he didn't know that losing his temper would result in the death of two people…'_ She squeezed her eyes shut, willing her confusion away. _'Should I be angry with him? Did I accept it too willingly? I mean, I barely knew my father, even if he'd been around the majority of my life… he was always busy… but… he's my dad. Can I possibly hate Inuyasha because he stole the life of someone I knew by accident?'_

No. She couldn't.

She felt angry with him… he'd stolen something from her that was impossible to give back… but… she couldn't hate him.

She could never hate him.

* * *

_"Do you really have to go away?" Naraku asked with a frown, his fists stuffed into his pockets and his eyes narrowed as he watched Inuyasha pack his bag. _

_Inuyasha sighed. Naraku had asked that question so many times, he'd lost track. "Yes, I do," he answered in monotone, suggesting the amount of times he'd had to respond to Naraku. He sighed again and brushed long, unruly bangs from his golden eyes. "I have no choice." _

_"You always have a choice," Naraku countered and leaned against the wall of Inuyasha's room. His frown deepened. "You could run away…" _

_"I don't think so," Inuyasha fixed Naraku with a small look out of the corner of his eye before returning his attention to his packing job. In his hand held a list of things he was not allowed to bring. With the amount of paper the list wasted they might as well have listed a list of what he _could_ bring, which so far was very little. _

_Naraku frowned and hopped onto Inuyasha's windowsill, resting his back against the frame of the window. He watched Inuyasha pack with a lazy eye. "I'll miss you." _

_Inuyasha paused in his packing at looked at the boy at his window. He smiled lightly. It was those small moments that reminded him why it was that Naraku was his friend—he wasn't always a cold jerk. _

_"Hey, don't sweat it," Inuyasha said with a wave of his hand and a reassuring smile. "When I get back it will be just like old times." _

* * *

"Kagome… um…" Inuyasha trailed off and looked away. Kagome frowned as they made their way through the park. The sun had cleared by mid-morning and Inuyasha had appeared so that they could spend their day together. Currently they'd been walking silently until Inuyasha's sudden call of her name, which then resulted in his incomplete sentence.

Kagome looked at him curiously and watched as he glanced at her nervously. "What is it?"

He shrugged one shoulder, as if trying to brush off the fact that he'd said anything at all. "It's nothing." She frowned. "Really."

"Wasn't it you who said that it's bad to keep things inside you?" she questioned. Inuyasha couldn't recall a time, but the way Kagome said it told him that he probably had. He sighed in defeat and waved his hand lightly towards a bench. They moved towards it and sat down.

She licked her dry lips and stared at the ground. Her thoughts from this morning still plagued her mind. She was a little angry with Inuyasha but her love for him and her concern for him overruled the desire to run away from him. She couldn't deny that she was startled by the fact that Inuyasha had contributed to the death of her father… but she couldn't blame him completely for it. He had no way of knowing.

"You can tell me," she mumbled, her voice weak and unsure. She didn't want to press Inuyasha. But she also wanted to reassure him that everything was okay—even if it wasn't. They'd make it through.

He smiled lightly and nodded his head. He tilted his head to the side and ran his fingers through the silver locks. "I just… I don't know…"

How to address it… he couldn't just come out and ask it. That would be… weird. He gulped down a lump in his throat. Why was it that he only felt nervous when he was around Kagome? Everything was out in the open now… so shouldn't he be happy that she was still here? Shouldn't he be happy that she hadn't run away from him, professing her undying hatred for him?

"Kagome," he began and bit his lip, trying to say it before he lost his nerve or trailed off again. "How can you… just be so accepting… of…?" He trailed off. "Damn it," he cursed, "I don't know how to ask you."

Kagome was silent, contemplating what Inuyasha was going to ask. _'How can you just be so accepting of… what I've done? What I am?'_ She knew what he wanted to ask but was unsure how to.

She took his hand hesitantly and refused to meet his gaze. She silently waited. When she felt his fingers wrap around hers, she looked back at him as she spoke, "Inuyasha… the past is the past. You are you now and I know that it was not your fault for what happened." She paused to let this sink in before continuing in what she had to say. She still refused to look at him. "I know that it was an accident… I know. And even though it's shocking…"

He'd turned to look at her with such an intense look that it made her falter in her words. His golden eyes smoldered with emotion and his lips parted as if he were to say something before falling closed. She understood his insecurities… she understood what was wrong with him.

"How can you be so accepting?" he demanded, his eyes dark with emotions. "You act like it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal," she disagreed with him with a gentle shake of her head. "But I also know how much it must have been weighing you down. Your story is heartbreaking, Inuyasha. It truly is… everything that you've had to go through… everything that you've experienced. It's hard to get back up after being kicked so many times." She lowered her eyes. "But… I know you're strong. At least, the majority of the time you are."

She looked back up at him when his hand came up and tilted her chin up. "Kagome…"

In that simple word—her name—she heard all the emotions within him. Everything she needed to hear she heard in those three syllables. She smiled and nodded her head. He dipped down and pecked her lips before quickly darting his head backwards.

"And it doesn't bother you that I'm…" he trailed off and blushed. "Bi?"

She knew that question was coming. The question caused her heart to flip. There was just something about Inuyasha swinging both ways that made her feel giddy. She'd grown up in a very liberal family—both her parents and her grandfather were democratic—and she accepted all sexual preferences; though she'd never known anyone with different ones from her own until now. She wasn't disgusted by it, either.

"I'm not bothered at all," she said cheerfully, her cheeks a bright red and her blue eyes glittering. "It's cute."

"Cute?" he echoed, one eyebrow cocking upwards.

Kagome nodded. "It certainly explains a lot. And the pink shirt..." She hesitantly fingered the fabric of Inuyasha's shirt.

"And the pants?" Inuyasha asked curiously, motioning to his flared pants he'd purchased from the girl's department.

Kagome shook her head. "Nah," she said slowly and smiled. "Just because you like to have pants that are kind of tight doesn't automatically make you gay. Sure, it may look like that… but, you know, I like these much better than you wearing baggy pants that drop down to your knees."

Inuyasha laughed and Kagome blushed with pride. When his laughter subsided, Kagome's tone turned serious. "I guess I had my suspicions… I mean," she said it lightly, as if what she was saying was taboo. "You and Naraku seemed to regard one another as more than just friends." Her voice dropped. "You never broke up did you?"

He laughed nervously and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close. "No, I guess we didn't." He laughed again and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. He looked down at her and smiled lightly. "You sure it doesn't bother you? I know some people would just assume I'm gay…"

Kagome smiled and shook her head, ducking her head as her whole face flamed. "No," she mumbled. "I don't think you're gay. I don't care. You're still you. You're still the same Inuyasha you were before I learned you were bi. Your sexual preference shouldn't matter—you're still the same person. Anyone who can't see that is immature, close-minded and in serious need of growing up."

"Well put," Inuyasha said with laughter in his eyes—though Kagome couldn't see that due to her ducked head. He squeezed her shoulder.

"So…" she ventured, her face hot enough to fry an egg in winter. "Do you think Johnny Depp's hot?"

"What?" he asked, genuinely shocked by such a question. Then he laughed, closing his eyes and resting his head against hers. "Kagome!" he managed to say between his laughter. "I would never have expected such a question from you."

She giggled, too, despite herself.

"Heh, Kagome," he tilted her head upwards again and kissed her reddened cheek. "You're adorable."

"Well isn't that just so sweet?" a mocking voice sounded behind them. Both turned around to see Naraku standing there, umbrella tucked under one arm and a frown creasing his brow. He sneered at Inuyasha and Kagome like they were two dirty animals trailing mud into his house. "Don't let me interrupt."

Inuyasha frowned and stood, walking around the bench and blocking Kagome from view. He leaned against the frame of the bench causally and fixed Naraku with a look. "Naraku," he greeted the boy like he was a stranger.

Kagome felt her heart speed up. It felt different now from their other encounters… this time she knew the relationship between Inuyasha and Naraku—or the relationship they used to have. She scooted on the bench and peeked out from behind Inuyasha, looking at Naraku truly for the first time.

_'I never noticed before… but he looks so sad.'_ It was true. Behind the mask of anger plainly written on Naraku's face, Kagome saw the same look that she found in Inuyasha's eyes at times when he was in deep thought. They were both sad. She didn't know anything about Naraku's past sans his relationship with Inuyasha… but she knew that perhaps Naraku had suffered as much as Inuyasha. _'Inuyasha's… er… 'break-up' has hit Naraku hard.'_

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

Naraku cocked his head to the side in what would have been an innocent gesture on anyone else but the dark-haired boy. "It's a free country… I can walk in the park if I want to."

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed and he clenched the wood of the bench. Hesitantly Kagome placed a hand over his and she felt the fist relax under her soft touch. "Go away," he growled as he glared at Naraku.

Naraku frowned and his eyes darted to Kagome before going back to Inuyasha. "I thought I told you to stay away from her?"

Inuyasha smirked. "No. I can be around Kagome if I want to."

Naraku's smirk rivaled the silver-haired boy's. "Well, I'm sure she'll be curious to hear about… oh… what it is that keeps you two connected…?"

Inuyasha pretended to think before spinning around and looking down at Kagome. She looked back up at him curiously as he dipped down and pressed his lips against her forehead. Her face ignited into flames. He'd kissed her in front of Naraku….

He turned back to Naraku and his smirk gave him a rather mysterious look. "Nah."

Naraku frowned. "You're cocky. So sure that she'll like you after I tell her?" He looked at Kagome again. "Do you have any idea what Inuyasha has done? Do you even have the slightest clue as to how fucked up he really is?"

Kagome watched Inuyasha's hands fist again.

"Naraku…" he growled out.

Kagome felt courage bubble within her. Inuyasha was letting Naraku get to him. She had to do something, right? Right. Inuyasha trusted her with his life story and all the secrets that went with it. He trusted her enough to keep his skeletons in the closet.

"Shut up, Naraku!" she snapped out before she could stop herself. Both boys turned to her in shock and she clapped her palms over her mouth. A small squeak of surprise escaped her mouth and she stared with wide eyes at Naraku.

"What did you just say, bitch?" Naraku growled out. He, too, was angry.

"I… said… shut up," Kagome said lightly as she attempted to reign in her quickly retreating nerve. "You don't know anything about me! I trust Inuyasha and whatever he has to say to me he should know that I'll always honor his secrets…"

She gulped down a lump in her throat and mentally congratulated herself on a job well done. "You don't know anything about me!" she repeated, sitting up straighter on the bench so that the top of her head came to the level of Inuyasha's shoulder. "You've got nothing over Inuyasha!"

Naraku and Inuyasha watched Kagome in silence. Two pairs of eyes stared at her—one proud and the other furious. Kagome didn't feel herself shrinking underneath Naraku's blood-curdling glare. Instead, she felt strength rise within her when she saw the awed look on Inuyasha's face and the warmth that radiated from his soft smile.

Naraku gripped the umbrella in his hand. He huffed. He felt like breaking something—how had the wimpiest girl of all time mustered up the nerve to talk to him in that way? He glared at her but she refused to back down. She sat up tall—her back lacking its normal curve when she slouched—and her jaw was set in determination.

"Leave us alone, Naraku," Inuyasha spoke delicately, his voice as soft as velvet, yet the undertone of anger pierced him like a blade in the darkness.

Naraku took a step backwards and huffed. "Whatever," he snorted, turned on his heel and walked away. He'd lost… for now.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched him go. When he left their sights, Inuyasha turned to her with the widest grin she'd ever seen on him. He laughed and gripped her hips. Before she could protest, she was in the air, spun in a half-circle before being placed before Inuyasha, facing the bench. His smile never left his lips as he looked down at her.

"Kagome," he whispered, his eyes shinning proudly. "That was amazing."

In hindsight, what Kagome had done wasn't exactly the most amazing thing on the planet… but for her, it was the most daring thing that she'd ever done. She'd stood up to the person she feared the most.

She smiled nervously. "It… wasn't that great…"

"Don't be so modest," he accused as he leaned down, bending at the knees so he could graze his lips across hers in a feather-soft touch. He pulled away so he could say, "That was amazing. You stood up for yourself."

Had anyone ever been proud of her before? Minus her mother, she couldn't really think of anyone being as astounded as this. True, Sango and Rin were supportive of her—but this seemed to mean a great deal more. She was being praised for her bravery from perhaps the bravest person she knew.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. He grinned and clutched her hips, pulling her close and pressing his lips against her forehead again. It appeared that he enjoyed kissing her… and it reassured her. She felt safe and loved in his arms.

"You really think so?" she breathed.

"I know so," he said happily, beaming down at her.

* * *

Inuyasha handed the ice cream cone to her before returning to the vender and handing over the specified amount of money. He returned a short moment later holding his double scooped ice cream cone with rainbow sorbet and raspberry. Kagome's was a single scoop of French vanilla. He sat down beside her on the bench and stretched out his legs.

They sat in silence for a long moment, both enjoying their ice cream before Inuyasha released a small yawn and arched his back. "I'm going to hate going back to school on Monday."

Kagome smiled lightly and took a bite from her ice cream. "Yeah," she agreed. "But it's Thursday, you still have time."

"I guess so," Inuyasha said slowly, his golden eyes staring at the sky. Patches of blue seemed to overpower the grey clouds and the sun peeked through the mass of clouds to shed light on the world. He smiled lightly and turned to look at her. "Enjoying your ice cream?"

Kagome nodded and blushed. "Yes, thank you."

He smiled and nodded before returning to his own dessert happily. Once again they fell into a peaceful silence. After the Naraku incident, they'd migrated to another part of the park that was less crowded. Sans the ice cream vender—who was making his rounds anyway and was leaving—and the occasional stray child running away from another, they were completely alone. Kagome finished her ice cream quickly and threw away her trash into the bin next to their bench.

Inuyasha was slower when consuming the ice cream. Besides, he had two scoops whereas Kagome had only had one. She watched him eat his for a long moment—his lips curved into a smile and his golden eyes staring ahead as birds flew from tree to tree.

Finally, he noticed her gaze on his and turned to look at her. Smiling he held the cone out to her. "Want some?" he questioned.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's fine."

He still held it towards her. "Come on, it's really good," his voice came out in a soft purr that caused Kagome's face to heat up—again. She struggled to speak but was unable. He continued to smile and finally she reached out for the cone. Taking it in her hand she leaned forward and took a bite from the top scoop—raspberry. She smiled lightly and looked away quickly. "Good, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Uh huh."

He continued to smile and finished off his before throwing it away in the same trash bin as Kagome. They continued sitting on the bench. Kagome glanced at him over her shoulder, still refusing to turn and look at him. He wasn't watching her. His gaze had returned to the sky as he watched birds fly lazily overhead.

Mustering up her courage, she scooted closer to him so that their knees were touching. She lowered her head and waited. He was startled from his thoughts and turned to look at her. She didn't say anything as he looked at her.

He moved slowly towards her until their hips bumped and she almost fell over. She peeped in surprise and he chuckled. Looking up at him she returned his smile.

"Any ideas on what you want to do now, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned as he leaned back against the bench, one arm folded behind his head. Kagome cautiously snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine just sitting here…" she said slowly. "Unless you want to do something," she added quickly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope, I'm fine here, too."

_'Two weeks ago I would never have told anyone what I wanted to do… I would have just said 'I don't care' or 'whatever you want to do' and that would be that.'_ Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who, once again, had his attention focused elsewhere. She smiled and released a small sigh of contentment. _'I guess it's Inuyasha's influence.' _

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice cut through her thoughts. She turned to look at him curiously. He licked dry lips and clenched his hands together. "I… told you everything about my past… and, I know this seems kind of rude, and I don't want to pressure you… but…"

Kagome understood what he wanted to know. For the most part, Inuyasha knew of her childhood—the hated child, the one everyone made fun of. She placed a hand on his knee and stared at the ground. "I'll tell you."

* * *

A pebble hit his window. Or at least it sounded like a pebble—it could very well have been a rock for all he knew, but the fact of the matter was that someone was trying to get his attention by throwing something at his window.

With a sigh he stood up from the ground he'd been sitting on, just staring at the ceiling lazily, and moved towards his window. Brushing aside his curtains and opening the window he stuck out his head. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but he saw the mass of a shadowy figure below.

He knew it wasn't Kagome at once. For starters, the figure was very masculine—wide shoulders and tall. Secondly, Kagome wouldn't consider coming to his window when she could use the front door, and Kagome wouldn't come out at night, anyway. That left only one conclusion.

With a roll of his eyes he called, "I highly doubt that it's Kagome, so what do you want Naraku?"

"Come down here," Naraku commanded. Inuyasha frowned and rested his elbow on the windowsill and rested his head in his hand.

"And what if I don't want to?" Inuyasha questioned.

Naraku's eyebrows furrowed. With a small snarl he walked forward and grasped the ivy that grew along the sides of the house. "Then I'm coming up."

_'Those vines will break,'_ Inuyasha thought with a scowl.

"Fine, I'm coming down," Inuyasha stated with another roll of his eyes. No sense in the guy getting hurt. With a disheartened sigh he leaned over and started down the window. Only momentarily thinking about actually using the front door, Inuyasha grasped the vines Naraku had been holding a moment ago and climbed down. Half way down, just as he'd suspected, the vines broke. Landing on the ground as gracefully as one climbing from a window could, Inuyasha dusted his hands and discarded the now destroyed ivy vines. It was for future precautions—no one could climb to his window now.

"Well, I'm here," Inuyasha announced unnecessarily, opening his arms as if he was about to embrace Naraku. Eyebrows cocked upwards expectantly, as if he was waiting for Naraku to give him praise. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Naraku said firmly, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Hm…" Inuyasha hummed and rocked on his heels before leaning against the wall of his house. He pretended to think. "This is what… the fiftieth time you've come to me asking the same thing? What makes you think my answer will be any different this time around?"

Naraku scowled. "I'll tell her."

"Go ahead," Inuyasha said slowly, shrugging one shoulder. "It's not like you'll tell her anything new."

Naraku's lips pursed. "You told her? And she stayed with you?"

Inuyasha cracked a small smile and his eyes softened. "Yeah," he said, "She did. Kind of crazy, huh?" He hummed again and crossed his arms.

Naraku snarled. "She'll leave you eventually," he warned.

"And why do you say that?" Inuyasha questioned with eyebrows cocked upwards. He pushed off the wall and stood to his full height. He stared at Naraku. "Why will Kagome leave me?"

"You have too much baggage," Naraku accused.

Inuyasha sighed. "I do," he agreed. He looked up at Naraku and stared at him firmly, his golden eyes set in determination. "But I love her."

Naraku's dark eyes widened before narrowing while his hand balled into a fist. "No, you can't."

Before Inuyasha could say anything more Naraku was coming at him with a fist raised. This extreme reaction from the boy was unexpected, but Inuyasha was only surprised for a moment. He dodged quickly as the punch flew past his face. He growled and grasped Naraku's shoulder before throwing him against the wall of his house. He would not let Naraku get the best of him. They'd come to their climax… they were at the final confrontation, it seemed. Naraku's eyes narrowed and burned with fury. He quickly pushed off and swept his leg out, catching Inuyasha in the back of the knees and causing him to fall to the ground.

Inuyasha glared as Naraku sent a kick flying at his side. His heavy shoe connected with skin and bones and sent Inuyasha sprawling to the ground with a small, surprised gasp of pain. He writhed on the ground, grasping his side in pain as he felt pain shoot throughout his body. Naraku growled and kicked Inuyasha again so that he was lying on his back.

Rapid as lightning, Naraku's foot was on Inuyasha's stomach, the heel digging into his flesh. Inuyasha flinched and hissed in pain, his eyes screwing shut and his hands grasping the ground in a painful grip. Naraku continued to dig his foot into the boy's stomach, eliciting shouts and gasps of pain from the boy sprawled on the ground. Their eyes locked and burned with the lust of battle. It seemed that Naraku had the upper hand and he found no guilt in showing this. He smirked victoriously as he ground his heel into Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped in pain before he sent his leg flying upwards towards Naraku. With a powerful kick from Inuyasha, Naraku lost his balance and the presence of his foot disappeared from Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha was quickly on his feet, crouching and growling. "What the hell is your problem, Naraku?" he demanded.

"You abandoned me," Naraku snarled as he charged towards Inuyasha, only to be avoided with a dainty little spin. They seemed like two dogs fighting with the amount of snarls and growls they sent one another. Their eyes were narrowed in their anger and their lips were drawn back in snarls. They looked like they were ready to tear one another's throats out without a moment of remorse. The hatred that seemed to burn in their eyes like fire was enough to freeze Hell itself.

Naraku skidded on the wet grass, turned around and ran back at him with his fist raised. Inuyasha blocked it and hissed as a painful shock ran up his arm. "You act like nothing happened to us. You promised me that we'd still be—"

Inuyasha's fist went flying and cut Naraku off as it connected with his face. Naraku stumbled and grasped his now bruising cheek. Inuyasha glared. "What makes you think I'll want to come back to you after this?"

Naraku spat something out of his mouth and it landed before Inuyasha. Whether it was blood, spit or a mixture of both was beyond Inuyasha. Despite that, the simple statement of disgust was enough to make both boys angrier. Inuyasha's lips drew back in what would have been a snarl on a dog. They both charged towards each other, fists raised and eyes set in determination.

"You deserted me, when I needed you most!" Naraku exclaimed as he sent a fist towards Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha tried to dodge and Naraku's punch only grazed his arm. He glared at Inuyasha. "Do you not care about me anymore? About what I've gone through in your absence?"

The two continued to run at each other, throwing blind punches as they squabbled back and forth. Naraku was livid and Inuyasha was equally as angry. They threw blows and knocked each other to the ground, digging their feet into their backs and stomachs, punching at their cheeks, bloodying their mouths, and blacking their eyes.

Inuyasha tasted the blood in his mouth and his vision was blurry in one eye, but he couldn't—wouldn't—stop what he was doing. With a final lunge, he managed to slam Naraku against the wall of his house with a small cry from the boy before him.

Naraku struggled against his hold, but a quick knee to the stomach knocked the wind from the already tired boy. They both panted, their brows slick with their sweat and their eyes swollen from their abuse. Blood driveled down Naraku's cheek from a cut that Inuyasha's sharp nails had delivered, and Inuyasha's split lip provided a small river of blood down his chin.

For good measure the silver-haired boy sent a punch at Naraku's other cheek. The boy shuddered in pain but made no move to retaliate. They stood panting, Inuyasha's hands pinning Naraku by the shoulders against his house. When Inuyasha regained his breath he wheezed out, "We can't be together anymore."

Naraku spat again but Inuyasha dodged it before it could hit him. Naraku's face was still livid but Inuyasha could see the defeat in his eyes—the dark orbs lacked the usual luster they possessed.

"What do you want me to do, Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded. He waved a hand distractingly to the side. "Do you want me to act like none of this ever happened? Do you want me to pretend that I didn't abandon you—I know I did, okay? But I will not go back to the way I was. It took me months in that stupid boarding school for me to realize that you were the only person who actually cared about me—not even Bubbie was as concerned for me as you were!"

Inuyasha took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "But I also realized that if I continued to hang out with you… I'd go back to the way I was. I don't want to be that person anymore. I want to do more with my life—I want to be a good person, not some stupid criminal!"

He shook his head. "No, Naraku, you were my best friend… maybe you still are… but, I will _not_ associate myself with people like you." He shook his head again, as if trying to clear his head. "I won't change for you and I doubt you'll change for me…"

They locked eyes. "So what do you want me to do, Naraku? Hm? Do you want me to walk away and forget you?" His eyes darkened and he leaned forward a bit, his golden eyes blazing. "Or do you want me to kiss you?"

Naraku glared, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. His fists were balled but he didn't dare throw a punch. They were locked in a battle of wits. Naraku sneered before averting his gaze and glaring off to his right.

Finally, almost at the same time, their faces relaxed and Inuyasha took a step away. He released his hold on Naraku and rubbed his bare arms as if he'd suddenly gotten a chill. He idly wiped away the blood from the cuts Naraku had caused. Naraku still didn't look at Inuyasha.

"So this is it?" Naraku questioned.

"I guess so," Inuyasha responded, his voice weak.

Naraku sighed and turned to look at Inuyasha. "How do you know I won't change for you? What makes you think I like being this way?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes saddened. "I guess I don't."

"You know nothing about me, Inuyasha. You're just like everyone else now… you look at me and see a delinquent… there was a time when you saw past that… there was a time when I could bare myself to you and you saw everything that was true about me! And you would do the same to me."

Inuyasha felt his insides turn to ice as Naraku spoke and glared at him. Naraku shook his head and looked away again. "There was a time, Inuyasha… when I thought you knew everything about me. Now, you know nothing about what I've gone through. You've turned away from me because you only see the criminal."

Inuyasha took a step towards Naraku and then stopped, feeling ashamed. He bit his lip and stared at Naraku. The said boy still refused to look at him, his eyes elsewhere—the luster had yet to return and he appeared vacant and lost. He shook his head and fisted his hands.

"You weren't the only one who was left alone, Inuyasha…" Naraku trailed off.

Inuyasha hadn't realized he was moving until he found himself in front of Naraku. Naraku didn't have time to respond because Inuyasha's arms were around him and he was hugging him. He closed his eyes and squeezed him tight. After a long moment he felt Naraku's head drop and his hands to hesitantly come up and return the hug.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said slowly. "I don't deserve to be your friend. I'll admit that I loved you once and I could tell you everything. You understood me… But… we've slipped away from each other and we've burned our bridges. We can never return to how it was."

Naraku's eyes shut and he released a small sigh. "I know."

"I'm sorry, Naraku…" Inuyasha felt like that maybe he'd cry, but knew that he wouldn't. He had no tears for Naraku and Naraku had no tears for him. "I wish that… things were different."

Naraku laughed bitterly and took a step towards the street, away from Inuyasha. "I think you'll do fine. You have people that love you, Inuyasha. You have a family and you have friends."

Naraku turned around and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Looking dejected and truly abandoned, Naraku left. He'd come for a confrontation with his former friend… and had gotten one; though it had not had the desired outcome he had wished for.

"Naraku," Inuyasha called after him and the said boy paused. Inuyasha took a step towards him. As Naraku turned to look at him Inuyasha was petrified by the absolute pain he saw reflected in his eyes. "There are people who care for you."

Naraku laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Nice try, Inuyasha, you know I can tell when you're lying."

Inuyasha's eyes saddened further and he felt like he was glued to his position where he was standing. Naraku shrugged one shoulder, as if trying to say it was no big deal and turned around.

"You were the only one who cared," Naraku stated calmly and walked away, never once looking back at the young man who stood behind him.

* * *

_"Naraku!" cried a little boy as he raced towards his best friend. Silver locks of hair flew out from under his cap and he laughed. _

_Another boy turned around from his position on the swings and he blinked. "Inuyasha," he greeted. _

_In the darkness of his life a single flame was lit, and the little boy smiled at his best friend. _

* * *

_Author's notes:_ I actually really like Naraku's character in his story. He's a lonely boy. He's not evil… he just wants the one person he ever loved to love him back. Happy June, everyone! Guess who's still in school until the twenty-third?


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

"The sodas are a little warm, is that okay?" Inuyasha asked when he entered his family room. Kagome sat on the couch with a cat in her lap. Onyx, the small black cat, purred contently and nuzzled against her hand happily.

"That's fine," Kagome said quietly, smiling at the boy as he shut the door and moved towards her. Handing her a Sprite he moved towards the television and grabbed the movie they were going to watch.

"Let's see," he said slowly as he turned to face her. "Which would you rather see first… _Pirates of the _ _Caribbean_ or _Shrek_?"

Kagome watched as Onyx darted from her lap and retreated, as cats often did randomly. Kagome readjusted herself and leaned against the back of the couch, blushing at the fact that Inuyasha was looking at her.

"Erm…" she was about to tell him to choose for her but knew he wouldn't take that as an answer. Both of the movies were good, she realized. "_Pirates_," she finally decided.

"Excellent choice," he agreed as he slipped said DVD into the player and made his way back over to her. Clicking off the lights to give the screen a better effect, Inuyasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Besides," he joked, "I get to see my dreamboat Johnny."

Kagome giggled lightly and Inuyasha grinned. He sniffled. He still had the cold from walking in the rain. The smile quickly disappeared, however, when his split lip gave him a small jolt of pain. He hissed lightly and Kagome turned to look at him in concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked the boy. His lip had been split and he had a black eye from yesterday's fiasco with Naraku.

"We'd had a disagreement," he'd told her apologetically when she'd showed up for their movie date. They'd decided to stay at home rather than go to the movies. Besides, they were content in the room alone. Bubbie had given them some sidelong glances that suggested she knew what they were up to, but she didn't voice her opinion.

"I'm fine," he reassured her with a gentle smile. "I'm perfectly fine, sweetie."

Kagome blushed at the name and smiled lightly, feeling her heart flop. It was kind of sad how much she loved Inuyasha showering her with attention.

The movie began and they started to watch it. Within the first few minutes Zola jumped into her lap and rested his head against her leg. He purred loudly and his giant, fluffy white tail swished back and forth contently. She smiled and cooed, stroking the kitty's soft fur happily.

"I have to wonder," Kagome whispered quietly, her eyes not daring to look at Inuyasha. Nevertheless, she felt his eyes on her. "If you got injuries like this… how is Naraku?"

"You're actually concerned about Naraku?" Inuyasha sounded shocked.

Kagome closed her eyes and meekly nodded.

"How can you?" he questioned. "He's caused us so much trouble."

Kagome fidgeted and turned to look at him, her bottomless blue eyes staring at him longingly. "You and he used to be close, Inuyasha. Even though you've both moved on… you cannot disregard him completely."

"Kagome… I…"

Kagome smiled apologetically. "I know. It's okay."

They sat in silence for a long moment, Inuyasha's eyes on her and wide with disbelief. His eyes saddened and he nodded his head slowly. "You're right, I guess."

He sighed. "He's an idiot and a fool… I don't want to be around him anymore, but, I do worry for him." He smiled sardonically.

Kagome smiled as well. "I'm sure he'll be just fine."

The movie continued on and the two watched it for about fifteen minutes. Soon afterwards Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's arm was around her. Zola dashed away as Inuyasha pulled her close. She smiled and snuggled up against him, breathing in his scent and enjoying the protection of his body.

She closed her eyes contently and rested her head on his shoulder. Then she remembered she was watching a movie and reopened them. Hesitantly she wrapped her arm around his waist and blushed. She heard him chuckle and glanced up at him.

He was looking down at her and used his free hand to move and tap her nose. "You're blushing," he pointed out, which only caused Kagome's face to ignite into flames and duck her head. He laughed again. "You're adorable."

She smiled stupidly, despite herself, and glanced up at him. "Thank you," she murmured, unsure as to what else to say.

They sat for a long moment, both trying to concentrate on the escapades of Captain Jack Sparrow, but it grew increasingly hard. In the darkness of the room Kagome glanced upwards towards the twitching dog ears. Ever since she'd first discovered he had the furry appendages she'd wanted to touch them—as odd as that sounded.

She shifted, the only sound coming from her being the whisper of the blanket they had on as she pushed it back. He glanced at her and she ducked her head as she scooted closer to him. She cleared her throat and sat board stiff. She wanted to touch his ears. But she didn't want to be rude about it. She was unsure how to approach the subject.

"Hey, Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha questioned, noting the odd way Kagome was acting.

Kagome gulped and turned around so that she was facing him. Their noses were almost touching and he blinked in surprise, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "H-hey…"

Before he could stop her or question her, she grasped the twin dog ears between her forefingers and thumbs. He blinked in surprise and sputtered, forgetting whatever it was he was about to say to her.

She ducked her head, her cheeks turning a bright red. She gulped down another lump in her throat and felt the ears in between her fingertips. They felt soft. They twitched, trying to free themselves from her grip but she refused to let go.

"K-Kagome," he sputtered, his hauntingly beautiful golden eyes wide in fascination. "What are you doing?"

She blushed. "I…"

Instead of answering and making a fool of herself, Kagome ran her fingers along the edge of the canine ears. The pointed appendages twitched and she swore her face would never stop being red again.

She continued to rub the ears delicately, smiling softly at the sensation. Inuyasha's eyes had closed and his cheeks had turned pink. His lips were curved into a somewhat loopy smile and he looked like he was in a trance. She tweaked the ears before she was satisfied and returned to her position next to him.

"Kagome…" his voice whispered, the three syllables of her name breezing past her ear. She stiffened and turned to face him. His eyes locked with hers and he was smiling.

The smile on his lips made him look extremely cocky and arrogant. The loopy one was long gone and only a fragment of Kagome's memories. Kagome felt foolish. He tilted his head to the side. "If you liked my ears so much… why didn't you just say so?"

The movie behind them was forgotten and Kagome's heart thundered in her chest. She struggled to speak but it seemed that a hand had grasped her throat—preventing any communication (or air, for that matter) to pass through. She licked her dry lips and fidgeted.

He didn't take his gaze off hers. "Heh… Kagome?"

"What?" she mumbled, feeling like an idiot.

It had been a mistake. Inuyasha never liked his ears. They were the cause of his feelings of inferiority when he was younger. He couldn't tell anyone about them. Obviously he didn't want anyone to draw attention to them. She took in a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. She shouldn't have done that. Inuyasha was upset.

His ears twitched on top of his head, the small appendages nearly hidden from view due to his unruly silver hair. He leaned forward and grazed his lips over hers.

"Do you like them?" he questioned when he pulled away.

Kagome's eyes were wide with shock. She blinked a couple of times, registering what he'd just said. She nodded timidly. "Yes…"

"How come?" he questioned and his face looked at her innocently. It was kind of odd, imagining Inuyasha as an innocent; they both knew that was far from the truth. But he looked at her curiously; he longed to know the answer. "How can you like these things on my head?"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and blinked. "I think they're…"

"How can you like the things that make me a monster, Kagome?" he questioned, cutting her off. He looked at her seriously, his golden eyes masked. He wasn't revealing his true feelings. Kagome felt her heart beat speed up. "These things that make me a freak."

Kagome's eyes softened and she scooted closer to him, her hands grazing over his cheeks daringly. He continued to look at her, unfazed by her gentle touch.

"You are you," she whispered. "I don't look at your ears and see a freak. I look at your ears and see that you're unique."

He snorted. "There's nothing special about this kind of uniqueness."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head, searching for his hands and grasping them. They were much larger in her hands and she gave them a gentle squeeze.

"You are you," she repeated. "You are not a freak. You are Inuyasha."

She lifted her eyes to him and didn't look away this time, her fathomless blue eyes staring deeply into his own. The oceanic gaze didn't falter as she tried to convince the boy before her that he was anything but a freak.

"Inuyasha…" She stared into the compellingly stunning gaze of his golden orbs and she didn't look away. "You are an amazing person. These ears mean nothing. If you didn't have them or if you did have them… it doesn't matter what you look like. I will always…" she trailed off, blushing. "Love you."

His face melted and his lips curved into the warmest smile she'd ever seen. His soft golden eyes stared at her tenderly and she felt as if her heart had stopped beating in that very moment. He leaned forward, his arms snaking around her waist and he pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened in surprise before closing. _'You're such an amazing person. Do you even realize that?' _

Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha's thoughts were similar to hers.

All thoughts of him being angry had left her mind. The gentle presence of his lips against hers sent her tumbling over the edge and she felt her arms encircle his neck and hold him close. Their lips were locked and she felt him press firmly against her.

He leaned forward and pushed her to the couch, towering over her. The movie was long forgotten…

He pulled away and opened his eyes, staring at her. She stared back up at him, her eyes wide and her lips parted. He smiled.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Wake up," declared a voice and Naraku turned away, making his back face his father. "Wake up!" the voice demanded again.

Naraku cracked open his eyes and stared at his wall. Another day of his mediocre life. He sat up and turned to stare at his father venomously. The man burped and didn't pay the death glare any mind.

"Errands to run," he told him in his disjointed, drunken sentences. He tossed a note at Naraku and the said boy read it.

"You expect me to buy beer for you? Are you an idiot?" Naraku sneered as he gazed down the list. "And cigarettes?"

"Hey," the man barked and burped again. He thumped a fist against his chest, trying to dislodge something. For a brief moment Naraku dreamed of the man dropping dead from suffocation. However, it was wishful thinking because the man was right as rain a moment later. "I've seen you get those things plenty of times. Don't act like you're so innocent."

Naraku's eyes lowered and he sighed, standing. He pocketed the list and stared at his father with dark eyes. He sneered and shouldered past his father. As he attempted to leave he felt a hand clasp his shoulder and pull him back.

"Show some respect," his father snarled, eyes angry. Naraku stared at him without saying a word. He would forever regret the day he ever ended up looking like his father. It was obvious they were related. Their dark, wavy black hair and their dark eyes gave away their relation. Naraku hated it. The man burped. Naraku's nostrils flared and he held his breath until the infernal stench passed. "I'm your father and you will not try to shove me."

Naraku sucked in a deep breath of air when he knew it was safe and snorted. "Whatever."

The man shoved his son and Naraku faltered in his step. "Don't 'whatever' me! Whatever means you don't care."

"I _don't_ care," Naraku said calmly. This seemed to enrage his father more.

The man walked up to him, his eyes narrowed and his frame towering over Naraku. He glared down at his son. Naraku stood his ground, never once breaking his gaze away from the man he despised.

Naraku's father's hands clenched and the chubby fists threatened to rise towards Naraku's already bruised and bloody face.

Finally, the moment of tension left. The man snorted and turned around, marching towards the door. As he passed he knocked over his son's lamp and shattered it.

"Clean that up," he ordered. "You live in a pig sty."

* * *

"Here you go," Inuyasha chirped as he handed her a sandwich. She took it and took a bite out of it before he could turn around and grab his own.

"Thanks! I was hungry!" she said with a mouthful of sandwich. Of course, because of this, Inuyasha only heard incoherent mumbles.

"Er, you're welcome," Inuyasha guessed and shrugged his shoulders, taking his sandwich over to the table and motioning for Kagome to join him. When they were both seated they began to eat.

Their movie was long ago forgotten. They'd watched approximately half an hour of it and the rest was spent preoccupied with one another. Not that they minded much…

Inuyasha cleared this throat and took a sip of his soda pop. "Is it any good?"

"Great," Kagome said in between bites.

"Good," Inuyasha declared happily.

They ate in silence for a long moment. Both were hungry and it was well past the normal time they would be eating lunch. Brief sentences were exchanged but the majority of their time in the kitchen was spent consuming food.

As their plates began to clear, Inuyasha stood and collected their dishes. Washing them and placing them in Bubbie's dishwasher, the boy turned to look at her. "So," he asked casually. "What now?"

"Ah, there you are," a voice interrupted them. The two teenagers turned around to see Kaede wobble in with her cane and a smile on her face. Inuyasha returned the smile and nodded his head.

"Hi, Bubbie," he greeted. Kagome watched them.

_'They love each other… but there's tension,'_ Kagome thought to herself. She could understand why. Inuyasha's grandparents didn't want him when he was a child. Bubbie also hadn't been the most understanding guardian in the world, Kagome realized with a small bit of remorse. Inuyasha was distrustful of his own grandmother. _'I wonder if they'll ever really get along…'_

"Could you kids do me a favor?" Bubbie asked gently. "It's raining and I'm afraid I'll slip on my way to the mailbox. Would you get the mail?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said casually and shrugged. He turned to look at Kagome. "You can stay here if you'd like.

"No, I'll come," Kagome said with a small smile.

The couple put on their jackets and shoes before retreating into the dreary weather of February. Inuyasha sneezed and sniffled, causing Kagome to cast him a worried gaze. He shrugged it off as nothing when she was about to protest.

As they left the safety of Inuyasha's covered porch they were faced with an onslaught by the rain. Kagome removed her glasses as they were splattered with raindrops and opted to move down the road with fuzzy vision instead of being completely blind.

As they approached the mailbox it was evident they were soaked. "Slippery my ass… she just didn't want to get wet," Kagome heard Inuyasha mutter.

"It was sweet of you," Kagome offered as Inuyasha grabbed at the mailbox and opened it. Taking out their mail he slipped it inside his jacket quickly to shield it from the rain.

"We should run… this jacket's not good for block water," Inuyasha muttered again and grabbed her hand. Moving quickly they dashed across the street, Inuyasha's lawn and back into the house.

Once inside Inuyasha sniffled again and shrugged off his dripping jacket. He took out the slightly soggy envelopes that contained Bubbie's mail and placed it on the front hall's table.

He coughed. "Alright," he said with a smile. "I'm wet. Are you?"

Kagome nodded as she removed her shoes and shrugged off her coat. Inuyasha nodded his head and motioned to go upstairs.

The two headed up there and entered Inuyasha's messy room. Midnight and Onyx looked up from their position on his bed before falling back into their light cat nap. Inuyasha rubbed Midnight's head as he moved around the room, plucking clothes off the ground and tossing others over his shoulder. Kagome stood with a slightly bemused expression as he did this.

Finally, he approached her, holding out a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Is this okay?" Kagome took the things and nodded. "Good. You can use the bathroom."

Kagome smiled and retreated to his bathroom. Just like that other time she'd gotten wet and he'd let her borrow his clothes. Like the last time his jeans were baggy on her and slipped down her hips slightly. His shirt covered up whatever the jeans revealed, however.

Reentering his room revealed that Inuyasha had changed in her absence as well. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and smirked. "Did I ever tell you that you look cute in my clothes?"

Kagome's cheeks turned red. She ducked her head and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. She meekly shook her head from side to side, signaling that he had not.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, you are."

He coughed and sniffled. "Shouldn't have gone outside," he muttered.

Kagome took a step towards him, her hand outstretched to touch him. Hesitantly her hand touched his forehead. She hissed slightly and pulled her hand back. "You're hot," she whispered. Her hand touched his cheek, feeling its warmth.

"Why yes, I am," he agreed which caused Kagome to sputter in surprise.

"No… I mean a fever," Kagome muttered sheepishly, ignoring Inuyasha's lighthearted chuckle.

"I'm fine," he protested lightly, his cheeks pink. From Kagome's soft touch or the newly present fever he was not sure.

Kagome shook her head and retreated into the bathroom, ignoring his sniffles and coughs that obviously contradicted his protests of his health. She searched the cabinet for medicine that would help his fever. Her hand bumped into the bottle of Doxepin.

Her fingers lingered. _'It wasn't too long ago that I discovered you used those… Inuyasha… are you truly happy or is it these drugs? Can you ever truly be happy with me?'_

She glanced towards Inuyasha, who was sitting on the ground with his TV on. He appeared to be playing a video game. He clicked away on his Nintendo 64.

_'Inuyasha… are you happy?'_

He must have felt her gaze on him because he looked up and paused his game. "Kagome…?" he questioned, his voice sounded scratchy. Why hadn't she noticed how sick he was getting? "What is it?"

Kagome shook her head and grasped a bottle of ibuprofen before retreating to him. She knelt beside him and handed him the bottle.

"There's some vapor rub in there, too," he murmured. "Will you get it please?"

Kagome nodded and moved back towards the bathroom as Inuyasha unscrewed the cap and swallowed three ibuprofen pills without water. Kagome returned shortly with the requested tin of vapor rub.

He took it from her gratefully and opened the cap. Glancing at her he scooped some of the medicine onto his fingers before slipping it under his shirt and rubbing it against his chest.

His shirt lifted a bit, revealing Inuyasha's slim belly. Kagome's eyes caught the thin line running across his stomach. Beneath his belly button, barely noticeable, were markings.

_'More scars?'_ Kagome's eyes saddened. _'How much have you hurt yourself, Inuyasha?'_ She felt herself bite her lip and her blue eyes close. Was Inuyasha truly happy? Could he ever be happy again? He had so many scars. So much baggage. There seemed to be so many things preventing him from finding the true happiness he deserved.

He pulled his shirt back down and lifted his gaze to look at her. His golden eyes were sad.

"You have…" Kagome attempted to say.

"I didn't just cut my wrists, you know," he said casually, as if stating such a thing was not out of the ordinary.

"Where else?" Kagome whispered feebly, creeping towards him.

He sighed and stared at his wrists for a long moment. "Anywhere were there is a main artery, I suppose. My legs…" He motioned to his thighs. "My wrists and stomach you already know."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Those are the only places, though. I never had the courage… to cut myself anywhere else."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured. "Are you… is it…"

Her eyes saddened and she sighed. Mustering up her courage she spoke, "Are you happy?"

"Happy?" he murmured. He sat still for a long moment before smiling sadly. He looked defeated. "I honestly don't know."

Kagome sat next to him, her eyes sad and thoughtful. After a long moment she wrapped her arms around him, not saying a word. No words needed to be spoken.

* * *

"Thank you for walking Kagome home, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said later that night as she scrubbed at a particularly troublesome dish in her sink. Inuyasha smiled and waved, stepping inside the house after Kagome. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, that's fine," Inuyasha said gently. "We ate before we came over."

"Good, good," Kagome's mother twittered as she scurried around her kitchen, cleaning up the remains of the Higurashis' dinner.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smiled. "I'll see you later, Kagome."

"Hai," Kagome agreed with a smile. "See you on Monday."

Inuyasha nodded his head. School was going to start up again soon and Bubbie wanted him to actually start doing his homework. With a small wave he turned on his heel and left the house, making his way towards his home a ways away.

As he walked down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets and the wind whipping his hair, he tilted his head back and stared at the sky. The rain had cleared up by mid-afternoon and revealed a startlingly gorgeous sky. The stars twinkled high above him, their small light leaving the darkness of the night unfazed.

_'I'll cut through the park,'_ he decided mentally. _'It's faster that way if I cut through it.'_

With that decision in mind, Inuyasha made his way towards the park and his home. Cutting through the thick foliage, Inuyasha made his way across the baseball fields. The park was abandoned at this time of night, of course. The chilly night air nipped at his cheeks and nose.

As he approached the center of the park he heard a snap of a twig and the darting of a figure. Immediately he was on edge and on guard. _'Who's out there?'_ he thought curiously and contemplated following the sound. Common sense kicked in and told him that it was truly none of his business. But then curiosity reared its ugly head and Inuyasha was off after the sound.

As he breached some stray shrubbery, Inuyasha was shocked to see Naraku standing alone. Naraku must have been equally as shocked to see Inuyasha because he took a step back and pointed something at him.

"Stay away," Naraku barked and the silvery moonlight reflected off the cool surface of a gun.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he felt like his heart had stopped. "Naraku," he breathed, his voice sounding loud in the silence of the night. "Why do you have that?"

"My father was a member of the NRA," Naraku murmured, his eyes sad as he stared at the silver surface of the handgun. He fiddled with it, running his hand over its sleek surface. "It's rather elegant looking, isn't it? I hid it a long time ago from Dad after he started getting angrier."

Inuyasha frowned. "Why do you have it here?"

Naraku smiled sadly and the look in his eyes nearly broke Inuyasha's heart. "What do you care? You're not supposed to be here. Go home."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped. "Why are you here? And with a gun?"

"Once again," Naraku whispered, "You only see the criminal."

He cocked the gun but, to Inuyasha's surprise, instead of pointing it at the silver-haired youth, the gun's sleek opening touched the temple of Naraku's head. Inuyasha froze, his eyes widening in horror.

"No," he whispered. "Naraku, what are you doing?"

"What do you care?" Naraku repeated as his finger placed itself on the trigger. His eyes, void of emotion, stared out at him evenly, as if the gun was absent and they were simply talking. Inuyasha felt like he was on edge. "Wouldn't I be better off dead?"

"No!" Inuyasha insisted, taking a step towards him.

Naraku snarled. "Take one step towards me and I'll pull this trigger."

Inuyasha froze.

"I did a lot of thinking," Naraku went on, frowning and pulling the gun away from his head. He stared at the silvery surface and ran his hand over it again. "About how no one but you ever truly loved me. Not my mother… certainly not my father and my friends… heh, they aren't even my friends, really."

"Naraku…"

"Let me finish," Naraku said stubbornly and Inuyasha fell silent again. "In any case… I realized that the one person I loved… didn't love me back. He hated me. You hate me."

He tilted his head to the side. "So what's the point in going on?" he questioned.

"Don't say that," Inuyasha interrupted again.

Naraku glared at him. "You said so yourself that you didn't want to be my friend anymore. That we couldn't hang out anymore. That… that that girl means more to you than I ever did!"

His eyes saddened and he stared at the ground. "She can make you happy. Me… I have no one. I have _no one_!"

He pushed the gun against his head and tears spilled from his eyes. "Inuyasha," he said miserably. "Who said I wouldn't change for you? You were the most important person in my life! I would do anything for you! I just wanted… I just wanted to…"

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Damn it, I told myself I wouldn't cry."

"Naraku," Inuyasha said as gently as possible. He held up his hands. "You don't need to do this. We can work this out. Suicide is not the answer… please… I've tried it Naraku… I tried to die. It's not worth it."

"How would you know? You're still alive. There's something beyond this world for me, I know it," Naraku's voice was so fatigued… so defeated.

"I'm fading away, Inuyasha," he whispered. "I feel like there's nothing here for me. I don't want to live! Why did you have to be here? Why did you have to make this hard?"

"Naraku, please," Inuyasha murmured. "You don't have to do this. I can help you. We can get you help."

Naraku pointed the gun at Inuyasha when the boy made a move to approach his old best friend. Inuyasha froze, his golden eyes sad. He had to stop Naraku. He had to.

"It really doesn't matter," Naraku murmured. His voice sounded defeated, as always, and he looked incredibly tired. He stared at the gun for a long moment. "If I'm dead, the world will be a much better place. No one will miss the delinquent, right, Inuyasha?"

"Naraku, no!" Inuyasha yelled out as he saw Naraku open his mouth and place the gun inside.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha ran towards the boy, his hand outstretched to snatch the gun. "NO!"

Naraku pulled the trigger.

* * *

_Author's notes:_ I do not support suicide. I don't believe in suicide as a way of solving problems. Unfortunately, Naraku does.

And I'd like to give a huge, huge, huge thanks to Kyebu-Chan (Stars Came Out) for betaing the last two chapters due to the fact that Jordy has been unable to. She was on vacation and recently personal issues have arisen. And, just because my updates are becoming a little random does not give ANYONE the right to harass me with emails, got it?


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

Inuyasha stood frozen, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. A full minute passed and he didn't move. He couldn't move. He couldn't register what had just happened, what he had just witnessed. The event flashed through his mind thousands of times and he replayed everything he'd done in the past month that he could have redone to prevent this from happening.

After the resounding shot of a gun through the darkness of the night, silence fell. Nothing stirred in the trees overhead and no cars could be heard traveling down the road a short ways away.

Inuyasha's heart's beat resounded in his ears, echoing the booming remembrance of the handgun in Naraku's mouth. The boy had died instantly.

He walked on unsteady legs towards the boy, his own legs feeling like deadweight attached to his torso. Wide golden eyes stared at the dead, broken body of his former best friend.

He dropped to his knees, his golden eyes hazing over as he stared at the dead form. "Why…?"

The single word pierced the night air like a knife and he shivered. He sat there, watching as the body stiffened and the skin lost its lively glow. Tears pooled in his eyes and he felt the warm liquid slide down his paled cheeks.

The eyes, dead and lacking a usual luster that often accompanied the living, stared at him with an almost wistful look in them. The glassy texture stared blankly at Inuyasha as if he were translucent and the body was staring at something far beyond him.

Numbly, Inuyasha reached over and touched the eyelids, sliding them closed and allowing Naraku to rest in peace.

He choked on a sob and shook his head, his shoulders shaking and his whole body feeling like jelly. How had this happened? Why couldn't he stop it?

He bit his lip and struggled to his feet, his legs wobbly and his knees nearly buckling and sending him to the ground again. He stared one last time at the dead Naraku before turning away.

He stumbled away, running at a full force. The branches of stray trees whipped across his skin, piercing him like the bullet had Naraku. "Why?" he screamed.

No one returned his call. Inuyasha thrashed through the underbrush like a man on the run, disregarding any path that appeared his way and only allowing the pain in his body to prove he was truly alive.

Wide golden eyes, burning with fervor and fear, glistened with unshed tears. "Naraku," he sobbed as he collapsed to the ground. He landed on a root and bashed his knee. His shaking hands struggled to grasp the tree for support. He sat there, knelt before the underbrush with his head bowed and his shoulders heaving. "Naraku," he repeated.

The clouds must have collected as he ran because it began to rain. The raindrops drummed against the foliage of the forest, providing a steady beating thump that sounded like the pounding of a drum.

The world around him grew wet and he shivered as his clothes clung to him like a second skin. He made no move to stand. His body didn't have the strength anyway.

He rested his head against the bark of the tree, his forehead relishing the feel of the brittle touch of bark. He breathed deeply, trying to maintain his already labored, haggard pants of breath. He greedily sucked in the air as he attempted to stand.

The muscles in his legs screamed in protest as he tried to move. _'Stay here,'_ they seemed to say as his legs wobbled. _'You're safe here.'_

Inuyasha bit his lip, willing the painful jolts in his battered legs away. He had to keep moving. He couldn't stay here. Not with Naraku back there.

Dead.

The simple word resounded in his head. Dead. Naraku was dead. He was never coming back.

Why did Naraku have to die? Why did he feel that that was the only way out?

He ran blindly towards the one place he knew was safe.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in surprise when she opened the door. Inuyasha stumbled in, falling to the ground and pressing his forehead against the floor of her apartment. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, panting and gasping for breath. "I didn't mean it!" he cried.

Kagome stood stupidly before closing the door and falling to the ground next to him. "You didn't mean what, Inuyasha? What's wrong? What happened?"

She was growing increasingly nervous with her boyfriend's behavior. He refused to answer her and he kept shaking his head and muttering. His whole body was battered, scrapes adorned his arms and there were numerous cuts on his pants and his arms.

Minutes passed and finally Inuyasha regained enough composure to sit up and wrap his arms around her. He placed his head on her shoulder and his back heaved as he tried fruitlessly not to cry. "Kagome… I didn't mean it!"

"Inuyasha, please, tell me what's wrong?" Kagome begged, patting his back and holding him tight.

"He didn't have to die! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! He could have been my friend! He can be my friend! He can be my damn friend!" He held her tightly to him, anger seeping through him. "Why did he have to die?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "You're scaring me…"

Inuyasha feebly released his hold on her, his head bowed and a tear running down his cheek. Kagome bashfully wiped it away for him but he didn't say anything. She stood and pulled him to his feet with some difficulty. "Come on," she murmured. "This way."

She pushed him into her room and sat him down on the bed. Inuyasha let his back hit the bed and he rolled into a fetal position, his knees pulled to his chest and his eyes downcast.

"What happened…?" she whispered, her hand rubbing his back affectionately, trying to comfort him as best she could. "Who died?"

"Naraku…" he whispered feebly and clenched his eyes shut. "God… I… I tried to stop him! I tried to make him stop but he wouldn't listen!"

"Inuyasha," she murmured, her hand stilling on his back. She stared at him for a long moment, tears threatening to spill from her cerulean eyes.

"I could have prevented it… it's all my fault," he whispered.

Kagome bit her lip. She wasn't sure how to respond to this. How had she felt when her father had died? She'd been in denial, she remembered and then she'd been very depressed. After that… things got back to normal, sans the minor awkwardness whenever her father's name was mentioned.

Naraku had died. How did she feel about this?

Inuyasha managed to tell her the story as best he could, but his voice was watery and wavering and was unable to tell everything in detail—not that Kagome would want large amounts of detail.

"Just yesterday he was a part of me," he whispered feebly, his eyes wide and sad. "Where did I go wrong, Kagome? I thought I was doing right! Why did it turn out this way? Why did Naraku have to die?"

Kagome felt her heart break. Even now, in death, Naraku had a residing influence on Inuyasha Cohen. This broken boy before her was mourning the death of a man he claimed to have forgotten. He still loved Naraku. They were connected, after all.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she cried and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. He allowed himself to be held before feebly returning to the hug.

Inuyasha shivered and shook in her arms before pulling away and lying down on her bed, stuffing his head into the pillow. Kagome's hand drifted over his back, rubbing it in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome cooed, her eyes sad and tears threatening to spill. She hadn't really gotten along with Naraku after he insulted her in middle school and broke her poor little heart, but she didn't like the idea of suicide and human suffering. Inuyasha was suffering here, and he looked so incredibly alone. She didn't want him to do something he'd regret. "It's going to be okay…"

"How can you possibly say that?" Inuyasha snapped, his head lifting so he could glare at her with his angered golden eyes. Kagome felt as if her heart had stopped. Never before had he looked at her with such anger in his eyes. It scared her. "How can you possibly sit here and tell me that everything is going to be alright when it's _not_?"

Kagome bit her lip, willing the tears away. Inuyasha was yelling at her. She started to shake and she scooted away from him a bit. "He's in a better place," Kagome offered.

"How can you say that?" Inuyasha repeated sitting up completely and leaning forward, glaring at her. "He fucking killed himself, Kagome! He could have gotten help! It is always my damn fault that everyone I'm close to _dies_! How can you _possibly_ understand that?"

"Inuyasha, please…" Kagome murmured. "You're not yourself."

"You don't understand what it's like to see someone die right in front of you! To have no way of helping them!" He was seething. He was furious. He glared at her, daring her to speak against him.

Kagome stared at him for a long moment, her blue eyes wide. A single tear ran down her cheek and she sniffled. "I guess it's slipped your mind," she said quietly, her eyes lowering, "that I saw my father die right in front of _me_."

She stood up abruptly and made her way towards the door of her room. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized she was leaving and scrambled to his feet. Her sobs reached his ears and he felt as if a blow had just been sent to his stomach. He struggled to stand and swayed a bit before darting after her.

"Kagome! Wait, no!" he called. "I didn't mean that!"

Kagome continued walking away. He quickly caught up to her with his long legs and dove forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. On his knees he rested his head against her stomach.

"Please, Kagome, I didn't mean it," he whispered. "Please… don't leave me alone! Please don't leave me alone like everyone else!"

Kagome felt her heart melt and tears run down her cheeks. Inuyasha was so distressed right now… he looked so incredibly defeated. She had to help him.

He began to cry, holding her tight and not daring to loosen his grip. He wouldn't let her go.

Kagome feebly ran her fingers through his hair and ran her fingers along the sensitive flesh of his dog ears. As she attempted to comfort him she felt herself starting to cry as well.

She had never seen him so broken.

* * *

Word of Naraku's suicide got out, as it was expected to. The park was closed down as the police investigated. Finally, it was agreed upon that Naraku had committed suicide in the night without a word of goodbye—in person or through letter.

School started up again as the second winter break came to a close. But school seemed dull and listless. There was a large pall that had befallen the student body with the death of one of their students. Naraku hadn't been very popular, but the death of a person is the death of a person.

A memorial service was held during an assembly the week following Naraku's death and students and parents both attended. Throughout the days following Naraku's suicide, the entire community seemed to move in slow motion. Haggard faces stared wistfully ahead as they trudged about their day.

The students selected to speak about him drawled on about how amazing he was. Teachers commented on his exceptionally brilliant mind, even if he didn't apply himself at school work. Inuyasha noted with a bit of bitter distaste that Naraku's friends didn't even attend and his father didn't speak. He hadn't been asked, but he didn't think he'd have the strength to. Kagome had been asked, but she'd cringed at the thought of speaking in front of an audience and had declined.

He squeezed Kagome's hand next to his and felt her squeeze back. He lowered his head in a silent acknowledgment to his dead friend and inhaled a deep breath of air. What would he do now? Things felt empty without Naraku. Even now, he realized what an impact Naraku had had on his life. He realized now how much he truly wanted Naraku as his friend.

As the memorial service ended, the two teenagers left towards Kagome's car. Now that the girl had her glasses back she was able to drive again. Though uneasy on the road, Kagome was a reasonable driver.

They walked hand in hand, their silence outweighing their desire to speak. Words weren't needed at a time like this.

As they passed a group of Naraku's cronies—why they weren't inside was beyond Inuyasha—he heard them laughing. Laughing? How could anyone laugh at a time like this, when the death of their leader and friend hung over them like a phantom?

The couple walked past them but what they said as they passed made Inuyasha freeze. "So, now that Naraku's dead, who's our leader?"

How could they take Naraku's death so lightly? Inuyasha gripped Kagome's hand in an almost uncomfortable grip and didn't release it.

"Eh, if only he hadn't died," Hiten murmured with a frown. "He should have just gotten over Inuyasha and moved on."

Inuyasha's anger snapped and he turned around, marching towards the boys. Kagome called after him but didn't try to stop him—she couldn't even if she wanted to—and watched him with worried eyes.

Inuyasha approached them and glared down at Hiten. "How dare you," he hissed out. "Take his death so lightly."

Hiten raised an eyebrow, unfazed by Inuyasha's sudden appearance. "It's true, isn't it?" he questioned with a small, dignified snort. "If he'd just gotten over his stupid depression."

"Depression?" Inuyasha squeaked out, though managed to sound threatening all the same.

"Naraku's been depressed for a while," Hiten said slowly, eyeing the silver-haired boy. "We told him to just get over it."

"You what?" Inuyasha seethed, his eyes only seeing red for a moment before he tried to reign in his anger. He gulped down a lump in his throat and glared at Hiten. "You should have comforted him!"

"Oh, we tried to at first," Hiten drawled out casually. "But then we got annoying. Whenever he'd look moody we'd just tell him to get over it."

Inuyasha shoved Hiten against the wall of the school. His friends scattered. Inuyasha glared at Hiten with a dark look, dripping with malice and venom. "How dare you disregard his feelings like they're nothing? How dare you!"

"Like you didn't?" Hiten questioned, daring to oppose the person who had him pinned.

Inuyasha's fist balled and he sent a punch a hair's length away from Hiten's face. His fist smashed against the wall, but Inuyasha ignored the jolts of pain shooting up his arm.

"You damn low-level piece of scum," Inuyasha hissed. "You…" he couldn't think of any insult that could express the anger boiling with him. "Go to hell."

With that he glared at Hiten one last time before turning and retreating back to Kagome. He was silent the entire ride home.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to school, of course. Kagome tried her best to help Inuyasha but the boy seemed unreachable. He blamed himself for the death of Naraku. Of course, Kagome and Inuyasha had set it up as an alibi that he'd never left her house in order to protect him from questioning. Naraku was believed to have died alone. Only three people knew otherwise and one of them was dead.

The funeral occurred on a cold, black day near the end of February. Inuyasha stood stupidly at the grave site of his former best friend. Kagome accompanied him and never let go of his hand on the way there. She stayed next to him. She was still worried that he would do something rash.

As the ceremony commenced, Inuyasha was shocked at the small amount of people present. His head bowed. No one would mourn the death of him, he realized.

Naraku's father was there, of course. He had paid for the ceremony; no matter how pathetic it was and no matter how little he'd put into giving Naraku a proper burial.

Sans Naraku's father, Kagome, Inuyasha and the minister, there were only two other people. A young girl he recognized as a freshmen and Musou. Musou kept his head bowed so that no one could see his tears.

'_He just looked up to Naraku,'_ Inuyasha realized. _'Musou is not the type to be in a gang.'_

The little freshmen girl was crying as well, her heaving shoulders made her black hair bounce. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, trying to make herself look presentable and not a blubbering idiot.

Kagome released some stray tears, but besides that she looked on to Naraku's grave with a sort of gracious strength he'd seen in her before but she'd kept well hidden. With a solemn and solitary gaze she watched the burial of Naraku.

She didn't say a word, nor did she stray her gaze away from Naraku's grave. She was respectable towards the dead, even if he'd caused her so much harm in life.

Inuyasha squeezed her hand and it took a moment for her to realize and squeeze back. He kept his head bowed, his golden eyes staring at the grass that bowed beneath their feet. The green blades were trampled by numerous grave visitors, and their lush color had been washed away with countless days of rain.

After the ceremony, the visitors of Naraku's grave lingered at his tomb stone.

"Inuyasha," Naraku's father greeted glumly. Inuyasha noted that, remarkably, Naraku's father was sober. "I had no idea you were back in town. I'm sure… Naraku would have been happy to see you."

Inuyasha's grip on Kagome's hand tightened as a blow to his heart hit dead on. Out of all the things Naraku's father could have said, that was by far the worst. He felt his throat constrict and he bowed his head, gripping Kagome's hand tightly.

Naraku's father sighed and walked away, not casting a second glance at his son's grave.

Inuyasha stood shaking, his hand gripping Kagome's like a lifeline. He bit his lip and he clenched his eyes shut, trying to stay calm. He felt Kagome squeeze his hand as reassuringly as possible but the gesture went almost completely unnoticed by him.

'_Why do they always die? Why?'_ Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at the ground. The light breeze in the air swayed the dying grass of the cemetery. The green blades breezed over his shoes but he didn't feel their soft touch, either. _'Why couldn't I stop you, Naraku? Why did you have to die?'_

He bit his lip again, nearly drawing blood. He heard sniffling and glanced at Kagome. The girl's head was bowed and her shoulders were shaking. His eyes saddened. How could Kagome mourn the death of someone who had hurt her so much growing up? He knew of her past and she knew of him. Yet, how was it that Kagome could find it in her heart to cry for a person who had caused her so much grief?

"Kagome," he whispered, turning to look at her. The girl lifted her head.

Blue orbs were overflowing with tears and small streaks ran down her cheeks. She bashfully wiped away the evidence of her crying and sniffled again. Her bottom lip quivered and her cheeks were flushed.

"Kagome," he repeated, staring at her. "How can you feel so much remorse for him?"

She seemed taken aback by this question and blinked in surprise. A moment passed before she spoke. "Because, Inuyasha," she said softly. "He died."

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"

"I mourn the death of everyone, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered lightly, her blue eyes staring at Naraku's grave. "Whether I knew him or not... Whether I liked him or not… The truth of the matter remains. He died. No father should have to burry his son," she said gently, her eyes turned to the retreating form of Naraku's father.

Another tear slipped down her cheek. "And what's worse is that he's left you behind." She grabbed his hands. "You may deny it but I know that you really loved Naraku. That you still do." She bowed her head. "And he died right in front of you," she added meekly after making sure no one was around to hear this. "His image will stay with you forever and for that, I'm sad."

He lowered his head. _'She doesn't understand. She feels sorry for me because I've been left behind… but I'm the one that killed Naraku. He's dead because of _me._'_

The girl before them, standing before Naraku's grave, finally stood and turned to leave, her head bowed. She'd paid her respects.

Inuyasha walked forward, leaving Kagome behind. The girl came over and stood, black bangs shielding her eyes from view. The two girls stood silently until the girl ventured.

"How did you know him?" she asked tenderly.

Kagome smiled. "He was once someone I tutored, I guess." Not really, but she had helped Naraku throughout middle school until he crushed her. "And he's my boyfriend's best friend." She blushed and gestured towards Inuyasha, who was knelt before the tombstone. "And you?"

The girl blushed. "He didn't know me very well… we were in a class together," the girl's voice saddened and tears pooled in her eyes. "We sat next to each other for one semester. He didn't talk much and when he did it was kind of mean. But he had his moments when he was really kind and nice to me. I really liked him."

'_No matter who you are… if you die, you will be missed,'_ Kagome thought as a stray tear collected at the corner of her eye.

* * *

_He sobbed quietly under the bed as a glass shattered against the wall. The night had evolved into an onslaught of broken glass. A woebegone child cried in the corner, his sobs drowning out the one of the child under the bed. _

_The older man, the father, screamed and ranted as he grasped the child in the corner by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the bed. His lips moved as he screamed profanities but all the silver-haired child could hear was the ringing in his velvety soft dog ears hidden beneath his hat._

_After Naraku's father retreated from the room, with a smashing of a lamp and a broken door in his wake, Inuyasha dared to creep out from under the bed. He heard the whimpers and the sobs from his best friend and stood up. _

"_Naraku…" he said quietly, darting fearful glances back towards the door, as if expecting Naraku's father to return. He climbed onto the bed as Naraku gently on his blankets. "It's okay… he's gone now."_

_It seemed to happen whenever Inuyasha came over. Naraku's father would grow angry at a stupid thing and start screaming at Naraku. He never really touched Naraku, only screamed at him and threw him onto something soft. Whether this was out of wellbeing for his son or if it was coincidental, Inuyasha wasn't sure. He did know, though, that he didn't like Naraku's father._

_Dog ears twitched under his baseball cap and he waited patiently for Naraku to stop crying. Once his sobs quieted, Naraku lifted his head. "Is he really gone?"_

_Inuyasha nodded. "He's gone."_

_Naraku smiled a watery smile before jumping off his bed and doing his best to close his door. The wooden barrier now had a long crack running down its center from the force of Naraku's father's slam. _

_He gulped down a lump in his throat and pointed at his television. "Want to play video games?"_

_Inuyasha nodded numbly. After the incident, Naraku never mentioned his father's behavior. It was almost as if he wanted to pretend it had never happened—which was understandable, of course. They played on Naraku's Nintendo 64 for a while until they grew bored._

_Naraku scratched his head, massaging a bump he'd received from hitting his head on the wall when his father had thrown him. He sighed lightly. _

"_Okay?" Inuyasha questioned curiously. Naraku nodded._

_A thought seemed to strike Naraku and he stared at his best friend with one eyebrow cocked towards his hairline. "Inuyasha… why is it that you always wear a hat?"_

_Inuyasha froze. "W-what? What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_It doesn't," Naraku said calmly, staring at the Seattle Mariner's baseball cap. "I was just wondering how come I never see you with your hat off."_

"_Uh…"_

_Naraku tilted his head to the side and reached for the cap. Inuyasha reeled back and jumped onto his bed, hunched over and preparing to run if the need came. He stared at his best friend._

"_Stop that, let me see," Naraku insisted and walked towards Inuyasha. The boy backed up away from him, one hand holding his hat in place. Of course, this only egged Naraku on. The boy was curious now._

"_No, you stop!" Inuyasha insisted, quickly dodging his best friend as the dark haired boy continued after him. "Leave me alone!"_

"_Hey!" A voice screamed from downstairs. "Don't make me come up there!"_

_The two boys froze in their steps, fearing the wrath of the man below. Naraku came to his senses first and seized the opportunity to snatch off the boy's hat. Inuyasha yelped and quickly tried to cover his dog ears. It was too late, though._

"_Those are…" Naraku trailed off and pointed blankly at the top of Inuyasha's head, where small hands tried to cover the twitching dog ears. "Ears?"_

_Inuyasha shivered in his spot. Zadie had warned him to never show anyone his ears. Now he was going to lose his only friend. He shivered again and cringed when Naraku opened his mouth._

"_Cool…"_

_Inuyasha's eyes opened and he stared at his friend in shock. "Cool…?"_

"_Yeah, you're ears are cool! Why were you hiding them?" Naraku chirped happily, staring in surprise when Inuyasha removed his hands and the floppy appendages twitched towards him._

_Inuyasha was the happiest boy on the planet._

* * *

"_Zadie… I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you!" Inuyasha whined as he wrapped his arms around his grandfather's arms and held himself there against the man's chest. The end of winter break had come and the boy was forced to return to school._

"_Now, now, Inuyasha," Zadie said lightly as he pried the boy off and placed a hat on the child's head. "You and I both know that you can't just hang out with an old coot like me. You need to get to school and hang out with friends your own age."_

"_But I want to stay with you," Inuyasha insisted, staring at his grandfather happily as the old man placed a wool scarf around his neck and a beanie hat over his ears. "Please?"_

_Inuyasha's zadie shook his head. "No, Inuyasha. You need to go to school."_

"_But I'm sick!" Inuyasha insisted._

"_You're not sick, Inuyasha," Zadie said with a light smile. "Come on. We can play after school, okay?"_

"_Alright," the child huffed. "But you better be here when I come home!"_

_The child began walking towards his bus stop. He stopped at the end of their porch and turned back to his zadie. "I love you, Zadie."_

_The man smiled, golden eyes watching the younger child trot away happily towards his bus stop. A couple of moments later a yellow bus appeared and the child climbed on. As the bus drove past, the small child waved happily as he retreated to complete the remainder of his first grade year. The man smiled tenderly. Once he was out of sight, the man dropped his own hand which he'd been waving after the child. _

"_I love you, too, Inuyasha," he muttered and smiled. Dusting off his hands and collecting the newspaper, the old man retreated into the house. "See you after school."_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Notes:_ I'd like to give a big, large, huge thanks to Kyebu-Chan (Stars Came Out) once again for continuing to help me with these chapters while Jordy has a little down time. Thank you Kyebu-Chan!

Oh yes, and finally I get around to putting up the fanart.

**Fanart:**

(By Inu-Kun):  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)18837550

(By me):  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)19113216  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)19458046  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)19688862  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)19737376 Highly Recommend this one  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)19924324

(By Alex):  
img250(.)imageshack(.)us(/)img250(/)2594(/)kagome4ls(.)png


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Twenty-Six**

_Author's notes: **Warning**, this entire chapter is flashbacks and therefore will not have italics_. These flashbacks involve Inuyasha and Naraku. Thus, there will also be some romance. To those of you who don't like that kind of thing, you can skip the flashbacks and miss a lot, or you can just read it despite your disgust. I do not want any hate reviews for this. If you plan on giving me one, shove it up your ass.

* * *

"Okay, smile," Inuyasha announced before the flash went off and a picture was taken. Naraku blinked and rubbed his eyes, grumbling about how the light bulb didn't need to be that bright. "You didn't smile!"

"I didn't feel like smiling," was Naraku's snide retort. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he trotted outside of the photo booth and waited for the three pictures to print. They'd just finished taking their last one.

A few minutes, two dollars, and four snide remarks from Naraku later, the pictures dropped down into the slot and Inuyasha retrieved them. He looked over all three before nodding his head in approval and handing it to Naraku.

"Ta da," the said boy heard his best friend declare with a bright smile. Naraku looked over the pictures. The first one had Inuyasha blinking with his spastic smile on his lips. The second had Inuyasha giving a scowling Naraku bunny ears and the third one was Inuyasha still talking and instructing Naraku to smile while Naraku stared at him.

"I like them," Inuyasha chirped happily, golden eyes sweeping over the three pictures.

"Then keep them," Naraku said with a small toss of the pictures. The sheet of glossy paper danced on the breeze for a moment before it was snatched by Inuyasha's hand.

Said boy frowned. "What's wrong with you, Naraku? Did something happen?"

"Dad won't be able to pick us up," was all that Naraku said. Inuyasha frowned. It seemed that Naraku's fights with his dad were growing more and more frequent. Inuyasha was scared to go over there. But most of all he was afraid for Naraku. He didn't want his best friend to get hurt, especially by his own father.

"I guess we're walking then," Inuyasha said, never once losing his jocular expression. The silver haired boy led Naraku towards the carnival rides. "Come on, let's get on the roller coaster before it closes!"

The two eleven-year-olds rushed towards the said attraction and stood in line. When they reached the front, they gave the ticket man the specified amount of tickets and scurried onto the front car.

The rest of the trip to the carnival was spent in screams of mock terror and shrieks of laughter.

* * *

Inuyasha slipped inside the dark house later that day. He looked around, golden eyes sweeping over his surroundings. He was surprised to see that his zadie and bubby didn't rush towards him like they always did, asking questions about his day, gathering his stuff, offering snacks of all sorts, and other various things grandparents liked to do.

He slipped off his shoes and tiptoed up the stairs, searching for signs of his grandparents. Instead, he heard raised voices.

Frowning, Inuyasha inched towards the door of his grandparents' room. He stood stupidly, leaning against the wall and pressing his velvety soft dog ear against the door. He was about to knock when his grandparents' voices burst into a tirade of loud voices and oppositions.

"I don't care," he heard his bubby say through the thick wood of the door. "We can't stop spending so much money on a child that's not even ours."

Inuyasha reeled back in shock. They were talking about him! They didn't know he was home yet. They were probably not expecting him for another hour or so. Wide golden eyes stared in surprise. Did they know about the kids he was pushing around at school? Or was this something entirely different?

"He's sucking out all our money. He's too needy," he heard his grandmother's voice.

"That's not true, Kaede, and you know it," his zadie's voice rose to defend him and he felt his heart soar for his grandfather. He loved him. He'd protect him! "Inuyasha's barely an issue and he rarely asks for anything. He does his chores and earns his allowance. What more could you possibly want from him?"

"I want him out of my house. He's too much of a hassle. Look at us. We're supposed to be retired. We're supposed to be traveling. But no, we're dumped with a bastard child because your son and his little whore couldn't keep it in their pants!"

There was silence for a long moment. Inuyasha knew that his zadie was seething but trying to keep his cool. He always fell silent while he thought of the words to say. Inuyasha knew that he was a sensitive subject, as was his unknown father. He'd never been told what had happened to his parents. No one had answered him when he asked; instead they'd strategically switch the subject to something else.

But what did they mean by bastard child?

Inuyasha listened, intrigued by the words that the two were saying to one another. He was curious now, and perhaps that curiosity would be quaffed by the new information just on the other side of this wooden door.

"Don't act like he isn't your son, too," Zadie finally said.

"He's not," Kaede said snidely, a moment after Zadie. "He's your last wife's son. It's a pity that he didn't get your common sense. Running along downtown and sleeping with everything that moves. Honestly, I'm not surprised that he got that sixteen-year-old pregnant."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he backed away a step. His father and his mother?

"Kaede, don't try to strike me down by insulting our son."

"Your son," Kaede corrected.

_'That's right,'_ Inuyasha thought as he listened. _'Bubby's just my step-grandma. She's not related to me by blood. But she's the only one I know and I love her.' _

"We should be fortunate that Inuyasha is so healthy," Zadie explained calmly, changing the subject.

"Healthy? You call those… monstrosities on his head healthy? And that's all because of that little bitch's inability to stop using cocaine when she was pregnant with the little shit." Inuyasha reeled back in shock, his golden eyes filling with pain. He knew that people wouldn't like his ears if they saw them. But his own grandmother? His bubby?

"Kaede," Zadie's voice had an edge to it that suggested that he was growing agitated with Kaede's behavior. "Do not insult Inuyasha. You know he's a good kid. He wouldn't want to hear this."

Inuyasha felt tears pooling in his eyes. His own grandma hated him. He was an obligation to his own grandparents.

"I don't care," his bubby stated with a small snort. "He's too much work for such a little reward. Why did your brat have to dump him on our doorstep? Why couldn't he have gone to some foster home?"

Inuyasha whimpered and fell to the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest and began to cry. His grandmother despised him! He was an obligation.

Silence reigned. Finally, Inuyasha's last hope, his zadie, spoke, "He is a lot of work, Kaede, and he probably would be better off with a foster home… but he has us, and we love him." Inuyasha didn't hear Kaede's response. His last hope had failed him. Zadie may care about him, but he was still an obligation to the older man.

He heard footsteps and Inuyasha scrambled to his feet. He stepped backwards until his back hit the wall. The door swung open and his zadie stood there—the hero that had failed him.

Inuyasha stared at him for a long moment, his tears quickly drying. His sadness quickly dissolved into anger.

"Inuyasha, we didn't know you were home," his zadie spoke gently. The old man smiled his crinkled, caring old smile but it wasn't the same. Zadie's image was forever ruined in Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha glared, his eyebrows slanting over his eyes as golden orbs narrowed. "Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

"Get away from me," Inuyasha snapped as he stared at his zadie. His eyes shifted to his bubby behind him and his eyes narrowed at her. He had no tears to shed now, he was angry. He was angry that they lied to him. He was angry that they pretended to love him. They hated him. They didn't want him. He was never wanted by them. He was dropped on their doorstep.

"If you hated me so much," Inuyasha cried out, "Why didn't you just get rid of me?"

His bottom lip quivered and he ran away. He ignored his zadie's calls for him to stop so they could talk. Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was running on pure adrenaline. He swallowed the lump growing in his throat as he dashed away, tears streaking down his cheeks. His anger dissolved as quickly as it had arrived. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from him and smashed into a thousand pieces.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Zadie called from the top of the stairs as he made his way, slowly, downstairs to catch the young child. Inuyasha shook his head and shoved on his shoes before throwing the door open and rushing out into the night.

"Leave me alone!" he cried. "I hate you!"

* * *

A pebble bounced off his windowsill. Looking up from his Spiderman comic book, Naraku blinked and set down the said book. He stood and walked to his window, watching as another pebble bounced off the glass with a gentle 'pink'.

He opened the window and peeked his head out. Reddish brown eyes focused on Inuyasha far below. His lips spread into a large smile. "I'll be right down!"

With that, he disappeared from view and the silver-haired boy ran to the front door. He only had to wait a few minutes before the door opened and Inuyasha darted inside. Slipping off his shoes, Naraku and Inuyasha ran up to his room.

"We're in luck, Dad's away for the day," Naraku bubbled happily. "Wanna play video games? I got _Golden Eye_, finally."

Inuyasha shook his head, collapsing onto Naraku's bed and cradling his pillow against his head. Naraku's jocularity evaporated like rain in a desert.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Naraku asked as he sat down next to Inuyasha. Said boy sighed and drew his hat off his head, letting silver tuffs of hair cascade down his forehead and jaw. Dog ears twitched towards Naraku before quivering and lowering against his skull. "Inuyasha?"

"They hate me," Inuyasha whimpered out as tears leaked from his eyes. He clenched the honey-colored eyes shut and sobbed silently against the pillow for a long while. Naraku, unsure what was going on and uneasy around tears, just sat there and watched as his best friend cried and tears slipped down his cheeks. The young preteen hated crying, especially in front of others.

A long while later, after tears had stopped and sobs had quieted; Inuyasha lifted his head and stared at Naraku for a long moment. Then he smiled.

Naraku drew back a bit, feeling uneasy and unnerved by Inuyasha's fake smile. It seemed so happy, too happy, like he truly didn't have a care in the world. Naraku could tell instantly that it was a fake smile.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's head tilted to its side in a curious manner and blinked. "Yeah, what?"

"W-what just happened? That wasn't normal. You don't cry for half an hour and then smile like nothing happened," Naraku said, exasperated. "You're scaring me."

Inuyasha's golden eyes lowered and he sighed. He was silent for a moment, recollecting what had happened. He inhaled and his small chest popped out. Finally, he told Naraku what he had encountered and what he had heard from his own grandparents' mouths. He left out the parts about his parents deserting him, though.

After Inuyasha was through, they sat in a long silence. Naraku frowned and bowed his head. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry," he whispered quietly, red-brown eyes peeking up towards him from under his brownish black hair. "That's a terrible thing that happened."

_'Duh,'_ Inuyasha through wryly, but didn't voice his opinion. He knew that Naraku was trying to help him, just as the silver-haired boy had done for him many times before.

"Come on, let's play some video games to get your mind off it all. Mindless killings, hurray," Naraku said as he turned on his heel, threw his arms up in the air, and began walking towards his Nintendo 64.

They played for a few hours, happily distracted by the graphics and the killing sprees they were able to accomplish in the multiplayer section. As young boys tend to be. They laughed and pounded buttons randomly.

It wasn't until night came, and they began to feel tired, did Inuyasha realize he didn't want to go home. He stared out the window, staring at the dots that littered the sky like tiny fireflies, wishing that there was some way that he could go home without actually going home. He wanted to see his grandparents, but he didn't want to talk to them. They were probably happy he was gone.

_'If I come back, they'll want to talk to me. But I don't want to hear it,_' Inuyasha thought with a small sigh.

"You can stay here tonight, Inuyasha, if you'd like," Naraku offered as he slipped into his pajamas. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder as Naraku left the room to brush his teeth. "You can steal some of my pajamas."

As his best friend left the room, Inuyasha released small sigh of relief. Sometimes his friend could be selfish and callow, but when he needed him most, he was rather mature for his age. He heard the faucet running in the other room and quickly pawed through Naraku's pajama bottoms. He was met with a hodgepodge of colors, but didn't take any mind of that. He grabbed some blue bottoms and slipped into them. He'd just sleep in the shirt he had on.

A few minutes later Naraku returned and he grinned cheekily. "I see you've decided to stay."

"Yeah, I guess I did," Inuyasha said with a small smile. He felt secure and protected in Naraku's house, provided his father was away. Naraku made him feel at home. Naraku was the only one that understood him. "I'm not very tired yet, though."

"Hey, me neither. Dad's not home so he can't enforce my bedtime," Naraku chirped happily. "Come on, let's play more video games."

So, the two preteen boys played deep into the night, switching the game periodically and switching positions occasionally. Laughter filled the room as one of them screwed up and crashed their car, or shot their own man, or lost the mini-game. It was all great fun, and Inuyasha was glad he'd decided to stay. Naraku always made him feel welcome, no matter what.

"My hand's getting tired, want to watch a movie?" Naraku asked and Inuyasha nodded. With that, the boy crept towards the cabinet that the TV sat on top of and opened it up to reveal a wide variety of movies. The tapes had been thrown inside from the last time it had been opened and had left a slovenly mess, but Naraku seemed to know what he was doing. He fished around and extracted some movies he liked to watch.

"Let's see," Naraku looked over the movies. "Which ones do you want to watch out of these? These are the only good ones I have. The rest are all crappy Disney movies I liked when I was younger."

Inuyasha examined the collection in Naraku's hands before pointing at one. "'_The Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles'_ movie?"

Naraku grinned brightly. "That's a good one. I really like it."

With that, the tape was inserted into the VCR and the two boys sat back to watch the action unfold between the actors dressed in turtle suits and the bad guys they had to face.

"I love the teenaged mutant ninja turtles," Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Yeah, me too. Dad almost got me a backpack with them on it, but changed his mind and made me keep my old one," Naraku said with a frown like he'd been cheated out of the cure for cancer.

As the movie progressed, Inuyasha felt a yawn rip his throat. But he resisted the urge to fall asleep. He wanted to see the end of the movie. He'd never seen it before, and it was really exciting. He watched with transfixed eyes, trying his hardest to stay awake but finding his eyelids drooping before he pinched himself and bolted upright. Only a minute later, however, he would sag again as his golden eyes began to drop closed.

"Tired?" Naraku asked as a head lulled against his shoulder. Inuyasha murmured something and nodded numbly, trying to keep his eyes open but failing. "You're funny when you're trying to stay awake," he laughed. Inuyasha didn't move his head. "We can watch the rest tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Never!" Inuyasha declared and lifted his head, staring as the turtles battled it out with Shredder. Golden eyes relished in the fight scene until his eyelids fell shut again. "God damn it," he muttered.

Naraku stared in shock. "You swore!"

Inuyasha blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I did. It's not that bad, as long as Zadie and Bubby don't hear me."

Naraku nodded his head and grinned before returning his attention back to the movie. A moment later a head was resting against his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and lifted his shoulder and moved, which left Inuyasha's head to drop.

With a small cry the boy's head whipped up and he was glaring at his best friend. "What was that for?"

Naraku shrugged one of his shoulders. "Your head's too big."

"Hey," Inuyasha mock growled as he glared at his friend. He leaned in closer so that he could get a good look at his anger, as little boys tend to want to happen. Their noses were almost touching. They froze, but Inuyasha shrugged it off. "Don't make fun of my head. Yours is bigger than mine."

"Is not!" Naraku protested and stuck out his tongue.

They locked gazes and stared, not blinking. They didn't move their heads or their hold on each other. Finally, Inuyasha's eyes began to water but he resisted the urge to blink. He wouldn't let Naraku beat him in a staring contest.

He did blink, though. He blinked a couple of times, freeing a teardrop. Naraku watched its path as if fell down his cheek.

"No fair," Inuyasha muttered. "There was a breeze coming from the open window."

Naraku rolled his eyes and watched as Inuyasha quickly wiped his eyes. "Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

"I said I was fine earlier, didn't I?" Inuyasha said with a pointed look. His eyes and face were free of all evidence that there had ever been tears there.

The movie played on in the background, but Naraku didn't pay it any mind. He stared at his best friend and gently touched his shoulder. "If there's more, you can always tell me."

Inuyasha sighed. He supposed that Naraku wouldn't leave him alone until he knew the entire story. '_So I'll tell him the entire story_,' Inuyasha thought sardonically. '_Then we'll see what he thinks of me_.'

"Naraku," Inuyasha said lightly, his voice shattering the room's silence. "I need to tell you something."

"I'm always listening," Naraku promised and offered a small smile. Inuyasha was eternally grateful that he was his best friend. He was eternally grateful that Naraku didn't hate him, or judge him, or despise him, or feel obligated towards him. They were best friends. They'd always be best friends. His finger idly traced the scar on his hand.

Inuyasha told Naraku all he knew about his parents. How he'd assumed they'd been dead. How he'd always dreamed that when he died he'd meet them and he could have a real family. How he didn't even know what they looked like (Bubby had gotten rid of all of his dad's pictures). He told him how his mom was on something called 'cocaine' and that he didn't really know what 'cocaine' was. How they'd left him for his grandparents. And how his grandparents didn't want him…

By the end of it, Inuyasha was crying again, tears streaming down his slightly pudgy cheeks. Naraku crept towards him and hesitantly wrapped him in the hug. They both sat there awkwardly. Everyone at school told them that boys weren't supposed to hug other boys. But at this moment in time, it didn't matter. At this moment in time, comforting Inuyasha was all that was important to Naraku. At this moment in time, gaining that comfort from Naraku and feeling the much-needed security was all that Inuyasha cared about.

They sat their, their arms wrapped around each other, Inuyasha's head resting against Naraku's shoulder as he cried. Naraku felt his shoulder getting damp, but didn't dare disturb Inuyasha. His best friend needed to cry, and as much as it pained him to see Inuyasha so sad, he would let his best friend cry. He patted his back gently, moving his hand up and down soothingly as he felt the muscles tighten beneath his fingertips.

"Try to relax," Naraku whispered in Inuyasha's twitching dog ear. Inuyasha tried his hardest. Sobs racked his body, but his back muscles seemed to relax a bit. Naraku worked his hand over the muscles, soothing them into relaxation.

It seemed that hours passed, but it could very well have been a few minutes for all they knew. He'd seemed so happy a few hours ago, when they'd been playing at the carnival. Sliding down those huge slides, swinging on the large motorized swings, gliding on the gondola to get to the other side, screaming down roller coasters, and just having a good time, smiling and waving, screaming and shouting, running and playing. His best friend was in such pain right now.

Inuyasha finally pulled away once his tears dried. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"Never," Naraku promised with a comforting smile. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a hundred needles in my eye."

Naraku's words reassured Inuyasha and he nodded his head. He kept hugging Naraku and the said boy understood that he still needed that security. He allowed it. Just as long as this never left the room, he was sure he'd be fine.

Inuyasha lifted his head and stared at Naraku for a long moment. "Thank you."

The two words seemed to bring a deep silence. Naraku simply nodded, entranced by the look in his best friend's eye. The golden depths glowed with such thankfulness that he was surprised that Inuyasha wasn't bowing down to Naraku and declaring his undying gratitude.

Naraku didn't even seem to notice when Inuyasha's face crept closer and velvet-soft lips pressed against his own. Brown-red eyes opened wide in shock as he stared at his best friend. He felt himself go cross-eyed and quickly closed them, though.

The presence of Inuyasha's lips was a shocker. After all, it was Inuyasha, his best friend, not to mention a guy. But Naraku found himself melting into the touch of Inuyasha's lips. They seemed to stay like that for a long moment, thrown into a bit of awkwardness. Neither of them had ever kissed before and that was obvious in the way that their lips were pressed.

Finally Inuyasha pulled away and hid his face. "The movie ended," he muttered quietly, not daring to look at Naraku. Naraku looked and sure enough, the credits were rolling up the page. "We should sleep now."

After that there was only silence. Inuyasha quickly scooted into Naraku's bed, squirming as far away as possible. He faced the wall that Naraku's bed was up against and felt the wall's cool presence against his thighs as he pressed himself against it. Naraku was busy rewinding the tape and putting it back into the untidy cabinet.

Clicking off the TV, Naraku retreated back to his bed, where Inuyasha was waiting. The dark haired boy slipped into bed and rested his head against the pillow. With a small sigh, he attempted to sleep. The kiss occupied his head, however, and he found that the sandman had been abducted by kidnappers and wouldn't be visiting any time soon.

Silence fell and minutes passed. Finally Inuyasha worked up the courage to call out to his best friend. "Naraku?"

Naraku's eyes were opened in a flash. Fearing that Inuyasha was going to have another break down, Naraku turned over and faced Inuyasha's back. "What is it?"

There was silence for a long moment as Inuyasha collected the right words to say. "Do you… hate me now?"

Naraku was rather taken aback by the sudden question. "No, never," Naraku reassured with a gentle voice, which was quite unlike him. "Why would I?"

More silence. Naraku was growing impatient but didn't dare demand Inuyasha to go faster. He knew that wouldn't do any good.

"Because," Inuyasha finally said. "I kissed you."

Naraku's lips pursed in thought. "Why would I hate you because of that?"

"Guys aren't supposed to kiss guys," Inuyasha muttered. "Bubby told me so."

"Do you want to go by your grandma's word?" Naraku questioned as he gently touched Inuyasha's back. The boy stiffed but finally he turned around to look at his best friend. Golden eyes, petrified in fear, stared at Naraku's red-brown eyes. "I don't think it's bad… if you like it."

Naraku peeked at Inuyasha behind his bangs to see an almost shocked look on his face. He blinked and processed this information for a long moment. Finally, a shy smile crept onto his face.

"D-did… you like it?" Inuyasha asked with wide golden eyes. He seemed so hopeful, like a little boy on Christmas praying for that special gift. "I mean… er… did you…?"

The way he trailed off was simply adorable. He blushed and looked away, though that shy, hopeful smile still remained on his lips.

Naraku thought about it. Did he enjoy Inuyasha's kiss? It was definitely 'wrong'. Everyone told him that kissing a guy was wrong. It wasn't a normal dinner conversation, of course, but everyone at school said that boys hugging were bad… so surely boys kissing would be even worse.

'_But_,' he found himself thinking, _'His lips were soft. I guess I did like it_.'

A blush stained Naraku's cheeks as he cleared his throat. He scooted closer and Inuyasha lifted his head. Naraku's hand shot out, grabbed Inuyasha's chin and pulled the boy close. Now it was Naraku's turn to lay his lips upon Inuyasha's.

When they pulled apart Naraku heard himself whisper, "Yeah, I like it."

* * *

The twelve-year-old boy released a small oof of surprise as he collided with another body. A similar squeak of surprise sounded from the body and revealed that it was a girl that Inuyasha had run into.

He was about to whip his head back and snap an insult at her, just to scare her up a bit until he recognized the girl as Kagome Higurashi. The girl that everyone loved to hate.

She scrambled around blindly looking for the glasses that had been knocked from her head. He knelt down, scooped up the frames and held them out to her. "Here."

She snatched them quickly; as if afraid he'd keep them from her. Which he didn't blame her for. People were known to do that. She didn't thank him. She didn't say anything.

As she adjusted her glasses she stared up at him. In the blinding sun she didn't really get a good look at him but she knew that he was one of the guys that hung around Naraku.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha questioned then mentally asked himself why he cared. He didn't. He didn't care about her. "Not that I care or anything," he scoffed.

The girl still didn't say anything. '_She probably thinks I'm mocking her or something, by being nice_.'

Indeed that was what Kagome was thinking. But she didn't say anything. She kept her head bowed and stood up. "Please leave me alone," she whispered out. "I don't feel like having anything dumped on me today."

His eyes fell on her yellow blouse, stained an ugly red from some ketchup someone probably threw at her. Her light blue skirt was in tatters near the hems and stained dark brown from mud. Someone must have pushed her.

It was in that moment that Inuyasha actually felt sorry for someone. He actually felt pity wash over him as he stared at the scapegoat of their school. She was constantly harassed, made fun of, laughed at and terrorized. Yet she still managed to not break down and cry in front of anyone. She still managed to come to school everyday.

It was in that moment that Inuyasha scoffed and walked away from her, not looking back. But in that moment he felt the pity reside in his heart and lodge itself in there. He figured it would disappear eventually. But it didn't. Every time he looked at her, every time he saw her being harassed, that pity in his heart twisted his gut and he had to look in the opposite direction.

Never once had he raised a hand at her because he felt she was too pathetic for him. People he bullied would bully her. Everyone bullied her. There was nothing special about an already bullied person. That was his reasoning for leaving the girl alone. He didn't want to be part of the crowd. Bullying Kagome Higurashi was like shooting fish in a barrel.

As he walked he heard a small cry of fright escape the girl and a scream pierce the air. Inuyasha whirled around in time to see Hiten drop a worm on top of Kagome's head. Her worst fear. Everyone knew what Kagome's worst fear was.

The girl fell to the ground and tears dripped from her eyes as the worm squirmed down her shirt. She tried to shake it out but it stuck to her back. She wept openly, begging someone, anyone, to get it out of her shirt.

People pointed. They laughed. They snickered and muttered to one another about how much of a wimp she was. How much of a brat she was. How much of a jerk she was. They whispered lies in each other's ears about Kagome's habits, her life, and her abilities. It mattered not if she could or could not do whatever it was she was said to be able to… it was just that way.

Like shooting a fish in a barrel.

But now… Now that he actually looked at her, the pity he felt for the pathetic girl overwhelmed him. He never defended her, of course, he wouldn't be soft. But he never looked at her or bullied her. It was far too depressing for him. Sometimes he felt the urge to protect her, but he quelled that urge by looking away. He couldn't stand it.

* * *

"I saw you," Zadie said calmly when Inuyasha walked in the door. The thirteen-year-old looked up and one eyebrow cocked upwards towards his hairline. Even at thirteen the boy was almost as tall as Zadie. He cleared his throat, watching as Inuyasha ignored him and slipped off his shoes. In his hands he held a bundle of clothes. "Inuyasha, look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted but did as he was told. He smirked at his zadie as he stood in the front hall, feet spread apart and arms crossed over his chest. "What do you want?"

Zadie sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "I saw you at the shopping center. With Naraku."

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha snorted with a roll of his eyes.

Zadie frowned. "Inuyasha," he said gravely, his own golden eyes narrowing. "I saw you shoplift those clothes. And not only that…"

It was slightly unnerving how idly Zadie spoke of Inuyasha's theft problem. He knew about it. He'd address it later. Inuyasha would do more community service, theoretically. Usually Zadie's soft heart melted and he kept it a secret. Inuyasha had already been through so much. Kaede accused him of being a wimp.

"I saw you…"

He trailed off as he prepared for what he was about to say. He rubbed his temples. "Not only that…I… I saw you kissing Naraku."

Inuyasha's lips pursed and his eyes narrowed dangerously. The golden depths swirled with anger.

"So?"

"So, I want to know what that was?" Zadie demanded.

Inuyasha snorted. "You kiss the one you date."

"Don't tell me that you're…"

"Gay?" Inuyasha smirked, enjoying the way his grandfather squirmed about the subject of this conversation. "So what if I am?"

"I can't believe you'd do something like that," Zadie said with a disbelieving look. "For you to kiss… a boy! You can't be gay! You're only thirteen years old! You can't be anything at thirteen years old. You don't even know what you want yet."

"How can you say that?" Inuyasha snapped angrily, his golden eyes flaring in anger. "Fuck you!"

He made his way towards the staircase but was stop by Zadie's hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha we need to talk about this."

"I'm just going to throw my shit in my room," Inuyasha said casually as he glared at his zadie. "So let me go."

The old man released his grandson and watched as the said boy marched up to his room and throw the stolen clothes inside of the room. He'd make him return them later. Right now there was a more pressing matter at hand. Inuyasha was curious and he had to suppress this unstable curiosity _now_. He was about to shut the door when he saw his grandfather staring at him. With a growl, a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Inuyasha made his way back downstairs. Long silver hair swished behind him as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans.

"Fine, what do you want, old man?" Inuyasha asked with a disdainful sniff.

"Let's go find a place to sit down. The library, shall we?" Zadie led the way towards his library. They entered the dark room and his grandfather motioned to the seat in front of the desk.

Inuyasha, feeling like he was in a bad, clichéd movie, did as he was told and propped his feet up on the desk. "So what is it that you want, old man?"

"Inuyasha, we need to talk about this," Inuyasha's grandfather said calmly. "We need to find out why you feel the urge to kiss guys when you obviously can't be gay."

"I'm not gay," Inuyasha said casually and picked at the lint collecting on his black shirt. "I'm bi."

"You are not bi," Zadie stipulated and pounded his fist on the table. He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down. Relaxing in his chair, he cleared his throat. "Inuyasha, you're too young to know whether or not you're gay or bisexual or whatever it is you've decided to be. You're too young to even date yet. You can't possibly be going around and kissing Naraku."

Inuyasha glared. Then he smirked. He knew the exact thing to say to push his zadie's buttons. "I love him and he loves me. What's wrong with that, old man?"

Zadie did indeed get his buttons pushed. He silently seethed. "You don't seem to get it. I don't care what you feel or what you think you feel. You're too young to be in love and you're way too young to know whether or not you're gay. And let me tell you right now, Inuyasha, you were not, are not and never will be gay. I'll make sure of that."

Inuyasha lost his cool then. He jumped to his feet. "You damn bastard. You good for nothing bastard." He clenched his fists and pounded them against the desk much like his grandfather had. Unlike his grandfather, though, the force of Inuyasha's fist knocked over the already wobbling lamp and broke it.

"You are a fucking asshole!" he seethed. "How can you sit there and tell me that you can dictate what I'm going to feel? How can you sit there and tell me with a straight face that what I'm feeling isn't true? You have no fucking clue what I'm feeling, you ass."

"Inuyasha, calm yourself."

"No, I won't," Inuyasha barked and swiped at his grandfather when he made a move to touch the boy. "Don't you ever dare touch me again. If you do, I'll make you sorry! I can't believe you. I thought that out of all the people in the world, you'd be the one to understand these feelings. I thought you'd be the one who'd care for me no matter what. I see now how wrong I was."

"Inuyasha, I do care for you. That's why I want to save you from doing such… unnatural acts."

"Unnatural? Unnatural!" Inuyasha nearly screamed out. He pulled on his silver hair and yanked at his ears. "Do I look natural to you, Zadie? Do I? I'm not human. I'm a damn freak. And Naraku is the only one who's been there to help me. He's cared and loved me for six years. He's my fucking best friend and he's been my boyfriend for two years now."

"T-two years?" Zadie felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"I don't care what you say, Zadie," Inuyasha whispered harshly, dark golden eyes drinking in the old man. "But I have no respect for you now. I thought that I could always trust you. But I was wrong. You're nothing but a bigot. That's all you'll ever be."

With that Inuyasha spat at him, turned on his heel and ran away before Zadie could stop him.

The old man was alone in his library, alone and left with only his thoughts as company.

* * *

"I'm still the fucking same as I always was," Inuyasha seethed angrily as he walked beside Naraku. They weren't accompanied by the idiocy that followed them everyday. For once they were alone. They were finally alone. But they normally didn't show public displays of affection, simply for the reason that Inuyasha had explained to Naraku involving Zadie.

"That's retarded," Naraku decided.

"I know," Inuyasha sighed as he kicked a rock against a nearby trashcan. It made a loud clang but Inuyasha didn't really pay it any mind. "Obviously I wasn't going to tell him, until maybe a few years from now… provided we were still together and whatnot. But I had really hoped that he wouldn't behave like that."

Naraku sighed along with Inuyasha, understanding what Inuyasha was going through. He hadn't even bothered to think about telling his father. He knew the instant he told his father that his son was gay he'd be smashed into smithereens.

"There's nothing we can do about the older generation," Naraku said, trying to excuse Zadie's behavior. "They're old and stupid."

Inuyasha cracked a smile. "Thanks, Naraku."

Naraku glanced around before grabbing Inuyasha's wrist and pulling him off the sidewalk. He walked a short ways. When they were covered by a small group of trees, the dark haired boy pushed Inuyasha against a tree and pressed his hands against the trunk, encasing him.

"I have a serious question," Naraku told him, and he did indeed look rather somber. Inuyasha nodded his head to show that he understood. "Are you only going to stay with me so that you can spite your grandfather?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise and shook his head. "No… Naraku… I'd never do that. I'll never leave you."

The words comforted Naraku and he smiled lightly. As corny as the boy's words were, of course "Good. Oh, and never say that again. Makes you sound like a real fag."

Their lips came together tenderly like thousands of times before. Inuyasha ignored Naraku's words for the time being. Naraku's hands wrapped around Inuyasha's slim waist and pulled him close. Inuyasha sighed and melted into Naraku's warm embrace. The boy was taller and wider than him and he always felt protected in his hold. His hands moved up and weaved themselves in Naraku's short tuffs of brownish-black hair.

As they pulled away Inuyasha's hands still cradled Naraku's head. Golden eyes stared up at Naraku. Inuyasha felt his heart pounding and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Naraku… I…"

Naraku tilted his head to the side and smirked. "What?"

Inuyasha idly twirled a lock of brownish hair around his index finger as he stared up at Naraku. Naraku felt his smirk dissolve into a smile. "What? What is it?"

Inuyasha's cheeks stained a light pink and he whispered out. "I told Zadie that I love you."

Naraku's eyes widened in surprise and he blinked. "You did?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I did."

Naraku thought this over, registering what that meant. "And… what does that mean, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha ducked his head and the twirling of hair around his finger ceased. His hands pressed against Naraku's skull and pulled him down. Their foreheads touched. "It means that I love you, stupid."

Naraku's hold on Inuyasha's waist tightened as he pulled the boy against him. Leaning forward he pressed his back against the trunk of the tree behind him. They were silent for a long moment due to the fact they were busy in other things besides talking.

When Naraku pulled away again his lips were curved into a true smile. "I love you, too, then. You fag."

They smiled at one another, happy that such a large secret had been revealed to one another. They felt secured at that moment. They knew the instant that they left the sanctuary of the forest cover they would be bombarded with life and society's expectations. But for that moment in time they were alone and they were together.

"How are things at home, anyway?" Naraku questioned as they both sank to the ground, staring at the clouds that could be barely seen through the thick blanket of leaves.

"Getting harder. The grandparents are being… difficult," Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. "It seems like every little thing is setting me off, too. I don't know why. I wish it didn't."

They sat in silence for a long moment. "I wish I knew why I keep getting angry," Inuyasha whispered, his voice feather soft. "I don't like yelling at Zadie. He just makes me so angry."

His eyebrows furrowed. "He doesn't think that I know what I want because of my age. I know I'm young but I know what I want." He glanced at Naraku and a hint of a smile grazed his lips. He shook his head. "I used to be so close to him. I guess it kind of makes me sad that we fight so much."

Naraku thought this over. "Well, he's being a bastard."

"He is," Inuyasha agreed with a nod.

"But I guess what I'm trying to say is that you can't let him get under your skin," Naraku said with a nod and a reassuring smile.

Inuyasha felt himself relax a little. Naraku was so different when they were alone. Outside in the world he was a tough, in-your-face, and somewhat cruel person. But with him he was kind and tender, almost. It was odd to see the difference between Naraku's two different appearances.

Inuyasha's hand brushed Naraku's and rested there, the skin barely touching. Naraku's red eyes glanced down at their light contact.

"You are such a fag," he joked and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"And you aren't?" Inuyasha asked with a grin.

"We've discussed this," Naraku said with a disdainful sniff. "I like girls. Girls are the greatest thing ever. You're just an exception, I guess. You're different from the other guys, and girls." He smirked. "Besides, you look like a girl. Small waist, long hair and big doe eyes."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "Shut up."

"No," Naraku retorted, not missing a beat. Naraku patted Inuyasha's hand. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. When I look at you I don't see a girl."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oy vay."

"Oy vay yourself," Naraku retorted, due to the lack of anything better to say.

"This place is nice," Inuyasha said lightly, deciding that a change of subject was in order. He saw Naraku nod out of the corner of his eye. They watched the light filter through the trees, weaving the world in a light green glow. "It's peaceful."

"If you excuse the cars going down the main drag," Naraku said sardonically. As if on cue, a horn blared.

Inuyasha's ears flattened underneath his hat. "Yeah, if you ignore that."

Inuyasha felt his hat being removed from his head and glanced at Naraku. Said boy stared in fascination at the furry appendages. He watched as they twitched and flattened, quivering at the slightest noise.

"I've always liked your ears," Naraku spoke and the dog ears twitched towards Naraku's voice.

"You're the one-man club," Inuyasha spoke with a hint of depression in his voice. It was a rather grim and morbid statement, after all.

They sat in silence. They two boys watched as the sun began to set. Inuyasha scooted closer and rested his head on Naraku's shoulder. Once again he felt secure and protected near his boyfriend. Naraku snorted and muttered something about fruitcakes but Inuyasha paid him no mind.

They sat in silence, watching stars dot the patches of sky that the trees didn't blow. "Look," Inuyasha whispered in awe as he pointed. "A shooting star?"

"You are such a girl," Naraku muttered.

"Be quiet." Inuyasha's nose crumpled as he spoke and his golden eyes relished the peaceful, serene look they saw in the dark security of the trees. He didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay with Naraku like this forever. "Make a wish, Naraku."

"All the wishes I normally wish for have come true," Naraku muttered.

"Ah, that's sweet," Inuyasha gushed out, sounding very much like the girl Naraku accused him of at that moment.

"I don't mean that as an 'ah, that's cute', Inuyasha," Naraku said with a snort. "I meant that the things I usually wish for, like stuff, I've already gotten."

Inuyasha frowned. "You shouldn't wish for stuff like that. You should wish for vague things that you can't accomplish on your own. Like world peace… or generosity, or something."

Naraku thought for a moment. "Okay, I made my wish."

"Hopefully it will come true," Inuyasha said as he beamed brightly.

_'Inuyasha is such a different person when no one else is around but me,'_ Naraku marveled silently. _'He's a bastard to everyone else. But here… he looks almost innocent.'_

Naraku didn't voice his opinion and didn't protest when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head against his shoulder. It was better if he left such a thought unspoken. He didn't want to spoil a perfectly adorable moment by making Inuyasha embarrassed.

"I hope mine comes true, too," Inuyasha chirped happily.

_'Inuyasha really inspires me,'_ Naraku realized. _'I wish that I could be more like him. Even though he tries to cover it up and be an ass like me… he's a very caring and generous person. Anyone who wishes for something like more generosity has to be a good person inside.'_

Naraku pulled his knees to his chest and shrugged Inuyasha off, despite his protests. _'He's nothing like me. He's not a lost cause. I'm a worthless, useless person. Inuyasha has a future.'_

Inuyasha slumped against the tree as he fell asleep. Naraku cracked a smile.

_'Just be my inspiration for a while longer, Inuyasha. That's all I ask.' _

_

* * *

_

_Author's notes: _This story has been extended to thirty chapters, I hope no one minds

**Fanart:**

(By me):  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)20042043

(By Inu-Kun):  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)19996238  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)20383052


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

Monday dawned dark and dreary, like the weather always was in early March. Inuyasha trudged to school, his feet kicking at the mushy ice that was beginning to melt. The snow had passed and the temperature was rising—which meant rain, rain and more rain.

He wasn't in a talkative mood, and thankfully no one pestered him about speaking. The student body was still a little shocked by the death of Naraku. Despite his terrible reputation among the students, no one wanted him dead.

"Inuyasha?" The sound of his name being called roused him from the almost drunken-like stupor he'd fallen into. He blinked his golden eyes a couple of times before he focused on his Spanish teacher, Mr. Kyo.

He stared at Inuyasha, a look of concern flashing in his eyes for a moment. "Is everything okay, Inuyasha?"

"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha muttered as he ran a hand over his face.

"Good, then you can answer the question."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked confused before his head dropped and he stared at the textbook he was supposed to be reading. "Oh."

Mr. Kyo's dark eyebrow cocked upwards towards his hairline. "Try to pay attention, Inuyasha. Eric, would you be so kind as to answer the question?" The man moved on, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

People glanced at Inuyasha for a moment or two before returning their attentions to the textbook or Mr. Kyo. Inuyasha didn't mind. He barely noticed those around him. He felt as if he were in a world all his own. He wished that he could melt away into the ground, but not out of embarrassment.

The bell rang and Inuyasha's nose picked up the unique scent of Kagome. He had an excellent sense of smell, and Kagome's scent was hard to forget. She had her own unique smell that lingered wherever she was.

Sure enough, when the boy looked up, she was standing there, offering him the tiniest of smiles. "Ready to go, Inuyasha?"

He stared at her stupidly for a second before it clicked in what she was asking. "Oh… yeah… hold on."

He shoved his books into his bag and stood up, towering over Kagome's lithe form. His lips curved into a crooked, half-hearted smile. He saw the smile on Kagome's own face falter and she looked away, her blue eyes dulling to a dark grey.

He stood there awkwardly for a moment before Kagome gently shook her head and gestured to the door. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

"Huh… oh… yeah," Inuyasha muttered idly as he followed after Kagome.

Kagome glanced at him as they walked, her eyes indescribably sad.

* * *

Kagome stared blankly at the overhead she could not read perfectly. She was in her Creative Writing class, trying to register what it was she kept reading over and over again. She read it, but didn't comprehend it. Her mind was elsewhere.

Her mind kept drifting back to Inuyasha. He'd been so out of it during Spanish and Math. She was worried about him. Especially since he barely answered any of her questions and didn't even bother putting effort into his schoolwork. She knew that Naraku's suicide had hit him hard, but she hadn't realized it'd been _this_ hard.

She sighed and fiddled with her mechanical pencil, tapping the plastic writing utensil on her wooden desk tenderly.

"Everything okay?" Rin whispered from her spot next to her. Kagome tilted her head and smiled at Rin shyly before shaking her head. Rin frowned. "Liar."

"I'm just worried about Inuyasha," Kagome returned gently. Rin didn't know that Inuyasha and Naraku had once been together. She barely knew anything about Inuyasha. Surely Rin wouldn't realize that Inuyasha's depression came from the morbid realization that his ex-boyfriend was dead.

"Yeah, he seemed really out of it this morning," Rin agreed, brown eyes looking worried. "Is everything okay, Kagome?"

Kagome numbly shook her head. "He's depressed."

Rin's frown deepened. "Do you know why?"

"No," Kagome lied. She looked defeated. "I don't know how I can help him."

Rin thought for a moment, pretending to be working on her assignment whenever the teacher looked towards the two girls. Finally, she leaned over and whispered to Kagome. "Just be there for him. Inuyasha strikes me as the type of person who doesn't need words of comfort. He just needs a presence."

_'Yes,'_ Kagome thought with a small frown. _'But I'm not the presence he wants to see. He wants someone who can't come to him.' _

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around without any change in Inuyasha's appearance. He kind of drifted through the hallways with Kagome at his side. Kagome was his pillar against which he could lean. His anchor to keep him from drifting away. Though, as far as Kagome could tell, the anchor wasn't heavy enough.

Her hands lightly touched his shoulders as they walked, her hands gripping them as she rested her head against his back. She wished he would smile, she wished he would be happy, but knew that was a selfish wish for her to have. Inuyasha had lost someone very important to him and it wasn't altruistic of her to expect him to simply let it go. It had taken her awhile to release her father.

"Want to sit here?" Kagome murmured and saw Inuyasha's head nod. They sat down at the specified area, Inuyasha's back leaning against the wall. They sat just outside of the cafeteria and watched as lunch-goers scurried by and students with fourth period next scrambled in the opposite direction. Blue eyes surveyed her surroundings before she sighed.

Inuyasha took out the lunch she'd made for him and stared at it blankly. Golden eyes seemed to stare right through it and he said nothing. Silently, he opened his paper bag and stared at the contents within. Numbly, he retrieved the napkin that Kagome had a tendency to always write a message on. But, instead of a message there was simply a small heart drawn in purple marker in the center of the paper towel.

He turned to look at her and found her oceanic blue gaze staring at him, her lips curving into what she hoped as a reassuring smile. He didn't smile and even if he'd wanted to he wouldn't have been able to twist his lips upwards.

He licked his dry lips and pressed the napkin to his chest, staring at her. "Kagome…"

It was the first thing he'd said to her since second period and Kagome felt a world of relief flooding through her. She reached out and touched his hand, her small smile never once leaving her lips. In her gaze, Inuyasha was able to grasp that moment of reassurance.

The rest of lunch was spent in silence and the two didn't move unless eating. Occasionally Kagome's hand would touch his in her silent comfort and presence, but no words were exchanged.

They finished halfway through lunch period and Kagome stood. She looked apologetic. "I have to speak with Ms. Duncan," she murmured, her blue eyes staring at the boy still on the ground. "I'll meet you back here, okay… Inuyasha?"

The boy nodded and watched as she darted away, hoping to finish her business quickly and return to him. He sat awkwardly against the wall in the hallway for a few moments, staring after where Kagome had disappeared around a corner.

Finally, he stood up and dusted off his hands, freeing it of the stray food crumbs he'd collected from the food Kagome had given him. He stretched idly and stood uneasily. Now what? Just wait for Kagome.

Suddenly Hiten turned the corner, his hands stuffed into his pockets and his head held high. He spotted Inuyasha and smirked, stalking towards Inuyasha in that irritating way he managed to walk; like he owned the world. In his own deluded way, did Hiten own the world? With Naraku out of the way, he'd become the leader of their 'gang'.

When he got within five feet of Inuyasha, Hiten stopped. He stood, with one hip jutted out and his arms crossed over his chest. "Well, if it isn't Inuyasha?"

His smirk chilled Inuyasha to the bone.

"You look like shit."

Inuyasha shrugged on shoulder. He didn't feel like talking to Hiten. Or anyone for that matter. He wished that the boy would just leave him alone so that he could wait for Kagome in peace. He just wanted peace. He wanted to forget all the pain he felt and he wanted to feel better.

Hiten smirked, his lips curving into a nefarious smile. Unaware of whatever machinations within Hiten's head, Inuyasha said nothing. If Hiten had something to say, he'd better say it now.

"So…" Hiten trailed off causally. "How you holding up, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snorted and looked away, golden eyes darting down the hallway where Kagome had disappeared in.

"Not so good, huh?" Hiten asked with a manner of arrogance. "I think I have some way to make you feel better…"

Inuyasha's dark eyebrows cocked towards his hairline. Something to make him feel better? "What?"

Hiten shrugged on shoulder. "Can't show you here. Come on." He gestured towards the doors leading to the outside and Inuyasha willingly followed after him, keeping close to the dark haired boy as he walked out towards the parking lot.

As he walked, Inuyasha failed to see Kagome return to the spot and look around. She began searching for Inuyasha. When she finally got outside she was able to watch Inuyasha and Hiten dark into the woods that surrounded the back of their high school. She frowned and quickly set foot to follow after them.

Inuyasha followed behind Hiten as they trudged through the underbrush, darting here and there. Finally, they approached a worn down path made by countless biology students doing a study on organisms and whatnot. (He wouldn't know anything about that, being in Chemistry.)

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha finally asked.

They turned a corner around a thick bunch of trees to reveal a small circle of lush green grass. Leaning against tree trunks Inuyasha spotted Manten and a few other boys he didn't recognize.

Hiten sat and Inuyasha followed suit, staring at the boys around him. Small streams of smoke trailed up towards the tree line and the boys exchanged knowing looks. It hit Inuyasha.

"So, Inuyasha," Hiten said casually as he plucked something from Manten's hand. Inuyasha stared at it and realized it was weed the boy was holding. His eyes widened slightly as he stared at it. "You want to feel better?"

"How will smoking pot make me feel better?" Inuyasha asked snidely. He knew about the harmful effects of drugs. Hell, he'd started drinking and smoking at twelve, for crying out loud. He knew all about it. He'd never gone near pot, even though he was sure Naraku had once or twice.

Hiten's smile disturbed him. Why had he brought him here? What purpose did it serve?

"Well," Hiten said nonchalantly, shrugging one shoulder. "It helps you relax… and Manten always feels in a better mood afterwards, don't you, Manten?" Hiten's brother obediently agreed, nodding his head, his second chin bopping up and down as the light reflected off his bald head.

Inuyasha still looked skeptical and Hiten frowned.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Hiten said as he slung an arm around Inuyasha's shoulder, revealing the slim joint. A small stream of smoke trailed off its butt. "It's not bad at all. It's nice, actually."

"I don't know…" Inuyasha looked lost.

Hiten's lips curved into a nefarious smile. "Come on… Inuyasha… don't you just want the pain to end?"

Inuyasha bit his lip.

"Don't you want to be… happy?" Hiten chuckled.

Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut. Part of him knew it was wrong… but… he was just so desperate for some kind of release. He just didn't want to feel the pain anymore. Would marijuana help him?

He plucked the joint from Hiten's fingers and held it between his index finger and thumb. Golden eyes stared at it for a long moment as his heart sped. He wanted it. He wanted the sweet release.

He stuck the joint in his mouth and inhaled.

It was an odd sensation. He hadn't had any kind of drug (not including Doxepin, of course) since he was thirteen years old. Suddenly being thrown into the world of illegal drugs was not only a thrill but a shock, too. The sweet scent of the weed surrounded him and cradled him, almost. The taste of the pot lingered in his mouth and he felt his eyelids fall shut as he relished in the feeling the sweet drug gave him.

He leaned against the tree trunk behind him, feeling himself bathe in the sweet release the drugs gave him. Golden eyes, misting over as he stared at the sky, blinked a couple of times. He exhaled, smoke blowing from his lips before inhaling again. The sweet taste returned and he fell into the delightfulness the weed brought him once again.

Slowly, the others sunk away from his view and he was left alone with his joint. It was wonderful. He felt all his life's worries and sadness float away with every exhale of smoke. When he opened his eyes again he was alone. The others had left. But he didn't dare move. He simply rested, bathing in the luscious freedom the weed provided him.

_'Why did I ever give this up?'_ Inuyasha questioned himself silently as he puffed away on the joint. _'I feel so alive.'_

In the haze of his drug delusion, Inuyasha heard his name being called. He closed his eyes and relished in the beautiful, melodic voice that resounded through the trees. Whoever was calling to him had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. And it kept on repeating his name over and over again.

He felt like he was drowning. But he didn't mind. The way that he fell deeper and deeper felt like he was being locked into a warm embrace. The embrace of a mother long since gone. He shivered from the delectable chills that racked his spine and puffed again on his joint.

His peaceful reverie in the small circle was interrupted when he heard something crash through the thicket and the body of a girl came into the circle with an unceremonious thump.

His eyes focused on the figure and he tilted his head to the side. Everything looked wavy. His heart was speeding and bloodshot eyes stared at the body on the ground as it released a small groan and sat up.

"… Kagome…?" he heard himself say and his own voice sounded hoarse to him. His throat felt incredibly dry. He looked away from her as he puffed on his joint. He tilted his head to the side.

Kagome sat up and rubbed her now bloody knees. She'd tripped in her attempts of finding Inuyasha. She'd followed after him but had gotten lost in the woods. Only now, after about an hour, had she found him. How long had he been…?

Her eyes fell on the joint in his hand and her blue eyes widened. She dashed forward and grabbed the joint. "Hey," Inuyasha protested meekly, trying to focus on Kagome but unable to center his bloodshot eyes. "That's mine…"

Kagome shook her head fiercely and tossed it into the woods. Inuyasha idly thought about going after it, but couldn't find the strength in his body.

"What are you doing?" Kagome demanded, staring at Inuyasha with such woebegone eyes. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Huh…?" Inuyasha asked. "I…"

"Do you remember why you came out here?" Kagome demanded to know, looking almost angry for a moment. She reached out a hand to touch him before extracting it and cradling the hand against her chest. She looked away for a moment before returning her oceanic gaze to Inuyasha. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't remember…" Inuyasha said weakly, his tongue wetting his dry lips.

"Why were you smoking? What are you thinking, Inuyasha?" Kagome did start crying then. A single tear dripped down her cheek and she shamefully wiped it away. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No…" came his delayed response. It took him a moment to comprehend what it was she was saying. She felt her heartbreaking and she felt another tear run down her cheek.

"Inuyasha…" She bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry. She'd chased after him for more than an hour and was missing fourth period class because she thought he was in trouble. Never would she have thought he'd actually be out here doing drugs. "What have you done?"

"I want to… forget…" Inuyasha whispered and gave her a loopy smile. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, Kagome…" His voice was overly distressed. He wanted more drugs. He craved more drugs. "Just leave me alone."

He saw her raise her hand and before he could stop her he felt her hand against his cheek. His head whipped to the side out of surprise as the slap reverberated around the small circle of grass.

She sobbed. "Don't you dare say that again, Inuyasha! What makes you think that pot will make it better? Or any drug?"

He moved his head slowly, the head lolling as bloodshot eyes stared at her in surprise. "Kagome…"

"Where the hell did you get the idea that smoking will make it better?" Kagome cried out as she wiped away her tears, trying to remain strong but failing. She felt her resolve weakening and she cried freely. "What is wrong with you?"

She shook her head. "There are people who love you. I love you. I don't want you to do this. What makes you think that smoking will make it better? Did Spring Creek mean nothing?"

He stared at the ground and fisted the soft dirt around him. Kagome continued crying.

"Don't you even remember the way you once were? Before you were sent away? Before you got helped and changed your life around?" Kagome shook her head. "Drugs ruin you, Inuyasha! I know it hurts. I know you miss him… but smoking isn't going to help you. It never will!"

"But…"

"It won't bring him back!"

His eyes widened as Kagome scrambled to her feet, attempting to leave. She grasped her head, her eyes falling shut as she fell to the ground. She was exhausted from running around searching for him for over an hour. She sobbed silently, her hands covering her face. Her glasses fogged up but she didn't care. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Her words echoed in his head and he found himself repeating it like a mantra. It won't bring him back. It won't bring him back.

Naraku was gone.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees, attempting to stifle the tears running down her cheeks.

"Kagome…" he wheezed out. He stood up and hobbled towards her. He moved sluggishly, his eyes took in the wavering and wavy landscape skeptically before he tripped over his own feet and fell on his knees, ripping his favorite pair of jeans.

He stared at his bloodied knee blankly before staring at the sobbing Kagome. "Kagome… I'm…"

Kagome shook her head numbly. "Please…" he heard her whisper out, her voice wavering just like his vision. "Don't do this to yourself Inuyasha. Don't do it."

Suddenly the sweet release the drugs had given him turned sour. Bloodshot eyes looked around widely as the realization of what he'd just done hit him full force. All he'd worked for over the past three years had just flown out the window with his first puff. All his hard work had drifted away with the smoke he'd blown from his mouth.

He stared at the ground and fisted his hands. He was a failure. He'd failed. And now he'd made Kagome cry. Again.

He crept towards her. "Kagome…"

She sniffled and raised her head, looking at him.

His anguished look nearly made her heart break in two. His tongue darted over his dry lips and he struggled to speak. His throat felt scratchy. "Kagome…" he murmured and fell forward, his arms wrapping around her waist as he rested his head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

She stared ahead, tears pooling in her blue-grey eyes. Hesitantly she nodded.

She tried her best to comfort him, whispering to him, patting his back, cradling him against her and running her fingers through his hair. She looked him in the eyes and praised him, trying to convince him of how truly beautiful and wonderful he was.

"I'm always here…" she murmured in his ear, her eyes falling closed. "I'm still here."

* * *

Rin stared at Inuyasha curiously as he rested his head against the table where they were supposed to be drawing something in their art room. One of her eyebrows cocked upwards towards her hairline.

She poked him with her stick of charcoal. It left a mark on his shirt, right above his shoulder blade.

"Hey," she said cautiously. Inuyasha didn't stir. "Hey."

He roused and lifted his head. Rin frowned as she looked into his bloodshot eyes. He was very tired, she deduced, her mind never once straying to the possibility that Inuyasha might have done drugs.

"The teacher's watching you," Rin said with a frown. He'd been late to class. Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't been in block class. She'd been worried. She was reassured to see Inuyasha there, but his actual condition did little to settle her worries.

"Oh," he muttered and picked up his piece of charcoal. He stared blankly at his page and then around the room, searching for something suitable to draw. Most of the students had chosen to draw the bouquet of flowers on the teacher's desk. Inuyasha chose the doorstop holding the studio's door open. Simply because he could and it was easy to draw.

Rin observed his picture. "Interesting."

"Hm," was his uninterested answer.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She kept glancing at him, worried. Kagome was right. He was really out of it.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Sango asked Kagome when she saw the girl plop down next to her. Kagome numbly shook her head. Sango frowned. "What's the matter?"

Kagome meekly told her, "Inuyasha."

Sango's eyes narrowed. "What did he do this time?"

"Nothing to me," Kagome protested meekly, her blue eyes staring at the ground. "I'm just worried about him. He's really depressed."

Tuesday morning's weather was far better than Monday morning's. The clouds had cleared and the sun was beating down. Despite that, the cool March atmosphere kept the jackets on, sun or no sun.

Kagome shuffled her feet on the ground, the black and white shoes brushing over the carpet that adorned her high school's hallway. "I'm just… scared he'll do something rash."

Sango frowned. "Like Naraku?"

Kagome shivered and nodded. "Yeah, like Naraku."

Sango frowned. "There's not much you can do."

She sniffed disdainfully. Despite the fact that Inuyasha had proven that he did care for Kagome and Sango knew she did, it didn't stop her from being jealous of the attention the girl paid the boy. She was only human. Already the relationship with Kagome had dampened and she felt like she was continually drifting away from her. She knew that Kagome liked hanging out with Rin and it frightened her that perhaps her best friend was moving on and leaving her behind.

"I know, that's what Rin said." That sentence proved Sango's point.

Sango frowned. She knew she should be supportive of her best friend but she couldn't help the streak of jealousy that ran up and down her spine.

"Well…" Sango trailed off when she lifted her head. She forced a smile to spring over her lips. "Inuyasha. Good morning."

Inuyasha was a mess. He was disheveled and Kagome resisted the urge to gasp at his condition.

His beautiful, chin length silver hair, usually bright and silky, looked dull and lacked any luster. His golden eyes (no longer bloodshot, Kagome realized with a wave of relief) were dull as well.

It appeared as if he'd dressed in the dark. His jeans were ripped at the knees from the countless times he'd fallen over when Kagome and he had finally worked up the urge to leave the safety of the forest. (They both had detention for skipping block.) His button down shirt was wrinkled; it was easy to tell, even though he had a tee shirt over it. The said tee shirt looked dirty.

He looked tired.

Kagome stood and walked over to him. In a moment of boldness she wrapped her arms around him as a greeting and stood there, resting against him. She clenched her eyes shut so that she wouldn't have to see him. He didn't smell like smoke. She was relieved.

"I'm glad you're here," Kagome whispered and Inuyasha nodded lightly. She squeezed him tight until he wrapped his arms around her. He cradled her against his chest and his lips twitched, suggesting an almost smile. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

"You're still here," he murmured, his golden eyes falling shut and his faint smile never leaving his lips. "Kagome…"

"I said I'd always be here," Kagome vowed, pulling away and looking at him. Everything melted away. It was just the two of them. Sango was gone. The teachers were gone. The stupid freshmen playing hackie sack in the hall were gone… it was just them.

He nodded. "I'm glad."

She pulled away completely and offered him one of her trademark reassuring smiles. The one she only gave to him. It made him feel at ease, for the most part. It almost made him forget that she'd seen him stoned. It almost made him forget that he'd caused the suicide of one of his friends.

He frowned and sighed, readjusting his beanie on his head. He flattened his shirt, trying to make himself look presentable. He didn't want to look like a slob in front of Kagome.

Kagome inhaled deeply and grabbed his hand.

"Come on," she whispered and began pulling him away. Her face turned red when whoops and a chorus of long whistles echoed down the hall via the freshmen. Inuyasha turned around and glared at them, causing the boys to cease their teasing. They bit their tongues and withheld their taunts, no matter how much it looked like Kagome was dragging Inuyasha off to the broom closet to have her way with him (anyone who knew her would know that was not the case).

She turned a corner and found a small alcove between the hallway and the stairs leading to the second story before shoving him underneath and following suit. They were safe from the world of their high school.

Kagome sat and adjusted the wrinkles in her skirt with a critical eye. Tucking black hair behind her ear she turned to Inuyasha expectantly and one eyebrow rose towards her hairline.

She lowered her head and cleared her throat. "I want to talk to you."

"Eh?" He titled his head to the side in confusion.

Kagome cleared her throat again, working up the nerve. She reached forward and grabbed his hands, drawing him close to her. "I'm concerned," she said as she lifted her head, revealing the saddest eyes Inuyasha had ever seen. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Inuyasha."

He stared at their intertwined hands, his golden eyes saddening, mirroring the miserable look in Kagome's own orbs. "I…"

"Don't tell me you're fine. I know you're not," Kagome insisted, her cheeks burning red. "After what happened yesterday I know you're not okay."

He frowned and meekly nodded his head. "I guess I'm not."

"Look… Inuyasha…" Kagome looked at him seriously. "I know it's not my place… but… do you want to talk about it?"

"It?" he echoed.

"You know what I mean. I know that it's hurting you… and it's dragging you down. If you want to talk about it, I'm here." She squeezed his hand, offering him the tiniest of smiles.

He sighed and hesitantly ran his fingers through his hair. He was silent for a long moment. "I guess I've been… a little out of it."

Kagome nodded her head, still offering him her tiny smile.

"I've just been running through all the what if's," Inuyasha said gently, his eyes lowering to the ground where their legs were crossed. He sighed gently and shook his head. "I've replayed everything in my mind, thinking of what I could have done differently to keep him alive. I realize now I was just… terrible."

He shook his head again, his golden eyes staring at his shoes. "I was terrible to him. I cast him aside because I just got bored of him. Because I thought he was a bad guy. Because I failed to see anything past the delinquent within him. I remember…" He snorted sardonically, a small laugh ripping through his throat. The cold, hollow laugh lacked mirth and amusement and it sent a shiver down Kagome's throat. "I remember that before I went away we always talked about anyone who couldn't see past our façades were fools."

He sighed. "Naraku wasn't bad… he was just born under the wrong circumstances. I allowed myself to be pulled down by him. I don't know. Maybe a part of me really is bad, who knows. I know that I don't want to disobey. I know I don't want to be a criminal. I came to that conclusion after many nights at Spring Creek."

He raised his head to look at Kagome. "My decision to change didn't happen over night. It was subtle. But… I never once considered that maybe Naraku had changed. Or stayed the same. Or anything. All I saw were the memories of the past I'd left behind."

Kagome processed what he was saying. What was he saying? He seemed to be rambling a bit, but she could hear the pain and sorrow in his voice. She listened earnestly, her blue eyes softening as she spoke.

"I became exactly what I always said I wouldn't," Inuyasha said gently. "A hypocrite. That's what I am."

"You're not a hypocrite, Inuyasha," Kagome said gently. "You just put your needs before Naraku's. That's natural. You're human…"

"But…"

"It's a common human instinct to pursue your own happiness before anyone else's. You saw Naraku as a threat to your happiness because you remembered his behavior. You let society's expectations for people like Naraku to blind you away from… what he really was. Your friend. He was your friend, Inuyasha."

She paused to let this sink in. Inuyasha didn't say anything, but she saw his head move in the tiniest of nods. Kagome took that as a sign to continue.

"You made a mistake, Inuyasha," Kagome said gently. "But we all make mistakes."

"Have you ever made a mistake so large that it caused someone to die?" Inuyasha whispered pathetically, his eyebrows knitting together. "This is an unforgivable mistake."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said gently, releasing his hand so she could run her hand along his jaw. He looked her in the eyes and Kagome did not waver. "Please. Listen to me. You made a mistake, but now you can learn to never make it again. Naraku may be gone. But he's still here."

Her other hand touched his chest, right above his heart. They sat in silence for a long moment, Kagome's hand on his heart. Slowly, as if afraid he'd be burned or shooed away, Inuyasha's larger hand covered Kagome's, his fingers curling around her palm.

She gave him a small smile which Inuyasha tried to return. He felt his lips twitch but couldn't force a smile to emerge from him. He didn't feel like smiling. His heart sped up under Kagome's touch but Kagome didn't remove her hand. She kept her eyes locked with his, the oceanic depths swirling with her emotions.

"Don't force yourself," Kagome whispered.

"Huh? What?" Inuyasha asked, confused as to what Kagome meant.

"I don't want you to smile if you don't feel like smiling," Kagome said seriously as she touched his lips with her fingertips. She pulled away and blushed. "You smile when you're happy. You're not happy right now, Inuyasha. I know that. You know that. Please don't try to hide behind your smile."

"I won't…" Inuyasha promised.

"When you're happy again, smile. Smile like you used to. Before you started hiding," Kagome said quietly, her voice wavering as she bit back tears. "When I see that smile, I'll know that you're happy again."

She stood up and retreated from the alcove. Inuyasha followed suit. She turned to look at him, her own lips in a reassuring smile.

"I'll be waiting… until that day, Inuyasha," she told him gently, her blue eyes soft. Inuyasha nodded, unsure what to say.

With that, Kagome retreated from the alcove, but Inuyasha didn't follow. He stood for a long moment, alone at the back of the school near the stairs.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Towards the end of block Kagome knew something was wrong. Despite the talk they'd had earlier which had soothed some of Inuyasha's worries, the boy still seemed distressed over something. She tried to help without imposing, but it was growing increasingly hard. She flummoxed over Inuyasha's problems, but couldn't deduce what it was that was plaguing his mind.

She didn't press it. When they were ordered to do a reading with a partner about the United State's reasons for entering World War One, Kagome quickly partnered up with Inuyasha.

They sat silently, reading their assignment, peeking small glances at one another when the other was distracted. Kagome sighed gently; her eyes barely reading the lines and her mind uncomprehending the words that she read. Inuyasha was in a similar boat. Only, he didn't bother reading the words before him.

At the end, the teacher gave permission for the students to speak and they began discussing the questions and determining the correct answers.

"What's the matter?" Kagome questioned instead of the first question involving the relationship between the United States and Germany. "Inuyasha?"

He sighed. "I've been thinking a lot lately."

"About?" she questioned. The what if's again?

"About us," he said gently. Kagome felt as if a bucket of ice water had just been thrown over her. About them? The way he said it made it sound like something bad. Kagome felt a sense of dread creeping up her spine.

"And what have you been thinking about regarding us?" Kagome whispered and straightened when Ms. Duncan walked by. "Uh, yes, so Germany and Austria went to war first…"

When she passed she shook her head and returned her attention to Inuyasha. She looked at him, a latent frown threatening to pull her lips downward.

He cleared his throat, his fingers moving through his hair nervously. "I think that…"

Kagome felt that same dread creeping up her spine and encasing her entire body. She shivered and rubbed her arms, trying to give them warmth. Inuyasha trailed off and stared at his desk for a long moment.

Kagome watched Mrs. Bacon pass by, "And the Archduke was assassinated by…"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said gently, bringing her attention back to him. "I can't help thinking that I'm a burden to you."

"What?" Kagome asked, shocked. Where had this self delusional idea taken over Inuyasha's mind?

"Everyone I care about ends up dying, Kagome," Inuyasha said seriously. "First my zadie and now Naraku. Who knows, you may be next."

"Don't say things like that Inuyasha," Kagome insisted. "I'm not going anywhere. Nothing's going to happen. You shouldn't dwell on the 'what if's."

He released a small breath, the air from his lips ruffling the paper on the desk before them. "Kagome… It's just that… I don't want you to feel burdened to me. The way I am now, at this moment in time, isn't ideal for you to be around. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"I understand that, Inuyasha, but…"

He shook his head, cutting her off. The bell rang in the background and Inuyasha collected his things. Kagome followed suit. They stuffed things into their binders and flung pencils into their proper pouches before shutting their backpacks and zipping them shut.

Inuyasha stood to his full height, slinging the strap of his knapsack over his shoulder. Kagome limply stood up, slouching, and pulled on her backpack. They stood facing each other as people filed out. Kagome watched distractively as Rin trailed out of the room and the others as well.

Inuyasha summoned up whatever it was he was about to say, his golden eyes staring down at her sadly. "There's a lot I need to deal with right now. I don't want you to feel unnecessary pain because of it."

Kagome nodded, unsure what he was getting at.

"The best thing I can think of," Inuyasha told her with a serious expression. "Is that if you're not near me, you won't be hurt."

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha took a step away from her. He pushed in his chair and made his way towards the door. Kagome instinctively followed after him. She reached out her hand but Inuyasha was too quick and darted away from her outstretched hand.

He paused at the doorway and stared at her. The heartbreaking look in his eyes nearly made her cry.

"What does this mean?" Kagome questioned.

He looked at her seriously. "I love you, Kagome." Kagome nodded slowly. "But I think we should break up."

Before Kagome could protest, or even register what he'd said, Inuyasha darted out of the classroom, leaving Kagome alone. It took a long moment, but Kagome finally heard what it was he'd said and she felt her knees shake.

She burst into tears.

* * *

He stared at the bottle for a long moment as he stood in front of his mirror inside his bathroom. Bubbie had replaced it after his other one had been broken. He frowned thoughtfully. _'I just can't deal with anyone anymore. I know that Kagome's just trying to help… but I'll drag her down. It's best if she moved on.'_

He turned the Doxepin bottle in his hand, staring down at it with a bitter look of distaste.

_'I guess I really do need you now, huh?'_ he questioned silently. _'I was looking forward to not being on this shit anymore.'_

He glared at the bottle and the pink and blue pills inside. He despised his medication. He despised the feelings of helplessness churning within him. He despised everything about this house.

He breathed quietly. _'November… November and I'll be eighteen. I can leave then.'_

He clenched his fist around the bottle of antidepressants and glared at his reflection in the mirror.

"I know she's hurt, okay?" he told himself with a frown. "I heard her crying. I saw her face when she climbed onto the bus after school. I know I'm hurting her. But it's for the better. She'll get over me and then she can move on and be really happy. I'll just be dragging her down."

His reflection didn't say anything since it was just the parallel image of himself. He lowered his eyes and stared at his bottle again. He snarled at it and chucked it against the mirror. It bounced off it and hit the ground with a thump and a jiggle of the pills within.

He rested his forehead against the glass, his breath fogging up the mirror. "I don't want to… but I have to. It's for the better, right? Besides, we're just teenagers, it's not like we're… we're…"

He closed his eyes and released the tiniest of sighs. "Who am I kidding?"

He sighed again. "I'm sorry Zadie. I'm sorry Naraku… I'm sorry Kagome."

He straightened himself and retreated from the bathroom after taking his nightly dosage of Doxepin. He slumped into his bed, his head colliding with the pillow. He clicked off his light, shrouding his room in darkness save for the moon beaming in from his window. He stared at the moonbeams filtering through his window with a weary gaze.

He watched the wind outside breeze through the trees' branches and felt a tear slide down his cheek. He bashfully wiped it away. He didn't want to be so weak. But he was. He was a wreck. A speeding train heading on a one-way course to his own living hell, that's what he was.

He rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. The shadow of a tree branch danced on his ceiling, surrounded by the pale moonlight.

He laughed mirthlessly. "Wherever you are, Naraku, I hope you're happy."

He tried to sleep, but sleep never came. He tossed and turned, beckoning the sublime sleep to overtake him. No such luck, of course. Inuyasha was cursed with insomnia.

He sat up and pushed his covers away from him. He stared out the window again. The moon had moved and was in the far right corner of his window. His eyes softened and he brushed silver hair from his golden eyes.

"I guess I really do miss you," Inuyasha whispered. He loved Naraku, yes. But not as he once did. His love for Naraku had dimmed in their years apart. He regarded Naraku as his brother more than his boyfriend now. Perhaps it was for the better. He had… well… used to have Kagome. His love for Naraku was no longer a romantic love. "I miss you, Naraku."

He moved from his bed and sat on his windowpane, staring at the moon for a long moment. The serene orb glowed in the night's sky, shrouding the world he lived in with a dim, magnificent radiance. He felt spellbound by the gorgeous brush of moonlit warmth.

He closed his eyes and rested against the windowsill. "I hope you can forgive me, Naraku, for what I've done."

He fell asleep, then, his thoughts drifting away from him and leaving him to the sanctuary of his mind. Within him, however, there was a war raging. His mind battled against his feelings, his emotions flying in a tornado of turmoil.

He dreamed.

_He scrambled along the dreamscape, his feet pounding on a worn road through a forest of trees. He panted, his silver hair whipping around him. Golden eyes swept over the horizon as he ran towards a sunset. It beamed with a shining radiance that he marveled over. It was the most beautiful sunset he'd ever seen. _

_He longed to reach out to it. His hand whipped in front of him, as if he could pluck the sunset from the horizon and keep it next to him always. "Wait," he called out to the sunset as the sun lowered towards the horizon. "Wait for me! Don't leave me." _

_"You're so far away," the sunset whispered, as if it had its own conscious. "Don't run away." _

_Inuyasha marveled at the beautiful voice the sunset produced and he quickened his pace towards it. "Catch the falling stars, Inuyasha," the sunset whispered. _

_Inuyasha complied. He reached out towards the stars that were falling from the sky. The large chunks of space rock collided into the sunset. _

_"Wait!" he called again as he ran down the path. He whipped aside foliage and spider webs as he ran. The spider webs attached to his skin and refused to leave. Leaves got stuck in his hair. Maple leaves sprouted from his hair, trying to cover his ears and his eyes. _

_"Leave me alone!" Inuyasha told the leaves and the spider webs. They didn't listen. _

_"Catch the falling stars," the sunset beckoned as its last heavenly glow spread over the dreamscape. Inuyasha felt himself stumble and fall into a nest of spider webs. _

_Darkness fell over the dreamscape and the trees shifted in a nonexistent wind. Inuyasha sat up slowly, covered head to toe in the white silk. _

_A dark, resounding boom struck through the trees, leveling them to the ground. The dreamscape shifted and left Inuyasha standing alone in a field. The moon stared down at him, covering itself in a dark cloud. _

_Insects flew at him and he screamed, his arms flailing as he ran away from them. The dark exoskeletons surrounded him, suffocating him. He gasped for breath. _

_He stumbled and fell down a hillside, tumbling and turning as he cut himself on rocks and blades of sharp weeds. He fell still at the base of the hill, near a babbling brook. He coughed up blood and stared at the water. The crystal-clear water flowed by him. _

_He struggled to sit up and stared at his reflection in the water. Slowly, the water began to evaporate and flames sprouted up all around him. _

_He screamed, for lack of anything else to do. The flames blazed around him, surrounding him and choking him. He was robbed of his breath. His hands touched his throat, trying to will the air to push through. But to no avail. _

He woke up in a cold sweat.

* * *

**Fanart:  
**(By me):  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)20042043  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)20509768 **(Yaoi warning)**  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)20513461 **(Yaoi warning)**  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)20557369  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)20896359


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

"Okay, Kagome, try and calm down," Sango soothed gently as she spoke to Kagome. The girl had called after school crying hysterically. She'd instantly reassured the girl she'd be over and had driven to her best friend's house. Once there, she'd taken the girl into her arms and was now holding her gently.

"But," Kagome wheezed out as she pressed her face against Sango's shoulder. Sango sighed gently. This was the second time, at least, that Inuyasha had done this to her.

"No buts," Sango warned softly, stroking Kagome's back. She felt her heart break and that temporary forgiveness and pity for Inuyasha evaporate on the spot. She would not forgive him for doing this to Kagome. Not unless he begged.

With that resolve in mind she continued to comfort Kagome as best she could. After a quarter of an hour of Kagome's small sobs and moans of 'what if's, Sango phoned Rin and ordered for the boisterous girl to get over here. If anyone could cheer up Kagome it would be the spontaneous and slightly eccentric teenager that Kagome had befriended.

Rin arrived shortly after hearing Kagome's pitiful sobs over the phone and immediately encased Kagome in a hug. Sango released Kagome and watched as her best friend scrambled into her new-found friend's arms. She felt a spark of jealousy but quickly quelled it—for right now it was Kagome's turn to be comforted. Sango's own problems weren't as important…

Sango blew out a breath of air and stared at Rin, who returned her look in a slightly desperate ?. Sango's rancor towards Inuyasha grew with every sob that left Kagome's mouth. Finally, Sango inhaled and spoke.

"Tell us what happened, Kagome."

Kagome nodded meekly and disentangled herself from Rin. She stood up as straight as she allowed herself, which was still a rather large slouch, and sniffed at the floor.

That indelible hatred towards him seemed to only rise as Kagome relayed what had happened that day. "You have to promise not to tell anyone else," Kagome said, desperate in her attempts to protect Inuyasha, even now. "Please?"

"Don't worry, Kagome," Rin said gently, smiling at her friend. "Whatever we say in here won't leave the room, okay?" Sango nodded in agreement. "Go on."

Kagome continued on with the story, speaking about how Inuyasha had actually witnessed Naraku's suicide. Rin gasped a bit but Sango remained silent. Kagome explained his depression and how he'd been acting funny ever since, understandably. With tearful eyes she talked about Inuyasha running off into the woods and doing drugs, for reasons she still didn't fully understand. Finally, she spoke about what had happened at the end of her block class.

Silence reigned save for the few sniffles and sobs that Kagome produced. Rin and Sango both recollected over what Kagome had said, debating with themselves the motives that were running through Inuyasha's head. They knew, for a fact, that Inuyasha was a deep and confusing person. It was hard to understand his motives the majority of the time and he seemed to be increasingly mysterious. Therefore, for the two girls who didn't know Inuyasha to the extent that Kagome did, it was hard for them to figure out what really was going through Inuyasha's mind. All they could do was guess.

"Kagome…" Sango ventured after the said girl spoke of what was truly happening with Inuyasha and Naraku's suicide. "Could it be that you're crying over this so much… because you're sad that Inuyasha's sad?"

Kagome glanced curiously at Sango as she sniffled and Rin looked on curiously, unsure of what Sango was getting at.

"I mean," Sango spoke quickly before Kagome could protest. "Naraku did some pretty horrible things to you in the past, Kagome, and no matter how compassionate someone is towards another human being you can't possibly sit there and tell me you're happy he's gone."

Rin stared at the two friends, having no idea of Kagome's struggles prior to their friendship in high school, and didn't raise her voice to say anything, unsure how she would sound. Instead she gave Kagome the opportunity to respond.

Kagome was silent for a long while as she contemplated over what Sango had said to her. "Perhaps… maybe a little bit," Kagome whispered as she clutched the hem of her knee-length skirt. "I mean… he was pretty mean to me when we were younger… but he was a bully and he was lonely."

Sango's jaw dropped. She couldn't possibly be defending him?

But Kagome continued, "When I looked at him… back then and when Inuyasha came back… I could see that uncontrollable pain and loneliness in his eyes. I didn't realize how deep it was until I saw that same look in Inuyasha's eyes." She paused and swallowed, trying to keep the waver of her tears from her voice. "Naraku was just a lonely soul, and even though he did rather cruel things to me, I forgive him."

"You forgive him?" Sango asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Yes," Kagome spoke quietly as she nodded. "I forgive Naraku for all the pain I suffered by his hand… and I wish that he hadn't died."

"That strikes me as a little off, Kagome," Sango said stubbornly, her eyebrows knitting together. "You can't possibly feel remorse for someone like Naraku?"

"I do," Kagome said seriously and she stared at Sango solemnly, never once breaking her gaze from Sango's maroon eyes. Sango frowned and was silent for a long moment. "I truly do, Sango."

"Kagome…" Rin murmured, drawing attention back to her. "Are you sure that it's not because of Inuyasha's sadness?"

"I'm sure that's part of it, but I'd be sad even if it wasn't causing Inuyasha such pain," Kagome said seriously and a look of anger flashed in her eyes for just a moment. "Besides, I'm rather… frustrated with Inuyasha right now."

Sango and Rin exchanged looks. "Really?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded and frowned. "I just don't know what he's thinking, doing this."

Sango nodded her head. "He's certainly not using his head right now. He's being foolish, isolating himself and pushing you away. Right now he needs you, Kagome. You were a good influence on him."

If Sango's words were meant to comfort, it didn't work because Kagome felt tears collecting in her eyes again. She threw her arms around Sango and sobbed.

"He's being a fool," Rin agreed with her brown eyes staring down at Kagome as she cried in Sango's arms. "What could be going through his mind right now, I wonder?"

"I just want to help him," Kagome wept openly in Sango's arms. "All I want to do is help him and now that he's pushed me away I'm powerless to help! I'm just a worthless girl now…!"

"Never say that Kagome," Rin said fiercely. She rolled up her sleeves. "That boy is in so much trouble when I see him next."

"No, don't," Kagome spoke quickly as she whipped her head up to look at Rin. "Don't hurt him, don't even talk to him. It would make it worse if he knew what I'd told you guys. Please."

Her eyes begged her two best friends for their help. Rin and Sango looked at one another again and sighed.

"Only for you, Kagome."

* * *

A few hours later Rin and Sango crept from Kagome's room, where the girl was resting on her bed. They stood outside, glancing at one another before retreating to the living room where they sat on the couch. They'd been invited to stay for dinner by Kagome, and they'd agreed, both silently telling themselves it was best to stay near Kagome at this time.

Sango sighed as she sat on the couch and ran her fingers through her brown hair.

"You hate him too right now, don't you?" Rin questioned as she crossed her arms and stared at the ceiling, her brown eyes burning with hidden fury.

Sango nodded. "With a passion."

Rin frowned. "He's truly being an idiot right now, though, isn't he?"

"He's pulling that stupid 'if you're not close to me then I can't hurt you' shit… that never works in real life, especially with a girl like Kagome. She needs someone to be near her. And the truth of the matter is that Inuyasha needs her, too, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Kagome says they might get back together…"

"Bullshit," Sango said with a grimace. Her angry maroon eyes stared at the wall opposite her. "Inuyasha is just a coward. A full-blown coward. He's grown tired of her and is too much of a fucking wimp to break up with her, so he pulls the whole 'we may get back together' shit." Sango was fuming at the possibility—and reality—that Inuyasha was seriously hurting Kagome, if her two hours of tearful confessions and sobs had anything to say about her current situation. Sango clenched her fist. "Kagome's just blind. She's trying to see the good in Inuyasha and reassure herself that he's going to come back to her when the truth of the matter is that he's a complete and utter coward."

"And he was so nice to her, too," Rin sighed.

"But he's tired of her… probably because he didn't get what he wanted," Sango spoke as she glowered. She shook her head fiercely. "I hate him and I want him to stay the hell away from Kagome. The sooner she gets over him and moves on the better."

Rin nodded. "I guess I agree with you. I mean, look what he's done to Kagome. I mean, sure, she's definitely grown a little more confident under Inuyasha's influence, but in the unlikely possibility that they do get back together I fear that he may drag Kagome down, in the long run. Already she's cried far too much for him for me to forgive him."

She crossed her arms and her lips curved into a wistful smile. "Funny how our opinions of one guy can change because of one thing, huh?"

Sango snorted. "I never trusted him…"

"Are you sure you just didn't like the amount of attention that Inuyasha was paying Kagome?" Rin asked cautiously, eyeing Sango on her right. Sango stiffened. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Well sure," Sango whispered. "She's my best friend and suddenly she's spending all her time on Inuyasha and all she talks about is Inuyasha. I guess I feel a little jealous… I feel like I've been replaced, ya know?"

"But you know, Sango," Rin said quietly, "Kagome really does love you and would never want you to be replaced. You know that Kagome would never allow it."

"I know." Sango blushed bashfully, she wasn't used to being complimented. "But I can't help but have insecurities, you know?"

"Of course," Rin agreed with a nod. "We're only human."

Unbeknownst to the two teenagers, Kagome had left her room in search of her two friends. After hearing their conversation, however, the girl slipped back into her room, tears running down her cheeks at the realization that they did not think Inuyasha was right for her.

'_They don't understand…'_ She wept as she fell onto her bed, stuffing her head against her pillow as she sobbed. _'But how could they possibly understand…?'_

* * *

It had been a little bit over two weeks since Inuyasha had left Kagome. Those fourteen days weighed heavily on Kagome's mind. The words that Sango and Rin both had told her played frequently in her mind and she tried her hardest to tell herself that they had her best interest in mind. But it still hurt to know that her two best friends didn't seem to be on her side in the least. It was painful, having that pitiful feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that she was completely alone in this situation. She felt as if she had no one to rely on.

She moved through her classes with the silence she'd gotten accustomed to every day of her life before Inuyasha planted himself in her life.

Her eyes seemed to always be watery and it was growing increasingly hard to smile. She knew she was playing hard on her best friend's nerves, but she couldn't force herself to be happy. She knew that they hated to see her upset but that same imploring possibility that Inuyasha would change his mind kept causing her to ameliorate her chances, at least in her own mind. If Inuyasha changed his mind things would return to normal, right?

Inuyasha, on the other hand, seemed to be slipping deeper and deeper into the hole he'd dug himself into. It seemed that every time his hands grasped for something to keep him upright it would slip from his fingertips and he'd hurtle towards the darkness below.

He kept having nightmares each night, and his increasing fear that he'd have to stay on Doxepin longer than his doctor had told him caused him to remain silent about the haunting images that plagued his mind each night. Soon he ceased sleeping all together in favor of staying up late and thinking about what he'd lost.

Nothing was his salvation anymore. He was doing this to protect Kagome and he refused to look at her when he saw her in class. He wanted her to be happy but it seemed that she was getting worse and worse as the days went by.

'_She couldn't really have expected us to stay together,'_ Inuyasha argued with himself. _'We're teenagers. High school couples never stay together… they always drift apart. They always… find something better. Anyone who marries their high school sweetheart either knocked them up or has no future whatsoever.'_

Even though he attempted to quell his burning desire to be in Kagome's arms again, it didn't prevent him from sneaking glances at her every so often. Every time he did he felt as if he'd just killed something deep within his soul. Kagome was in pain. He was in pain. But it was for the best. The pain would pass… she'd find someone new. Someone better.

'_In the meantime,'_ he told himself sourly, _'you should be focusing on your own problems… not Kagome's.'_

"Hey," a voice sounded behind him. Inuyasha paused in his descent down to the bottom level of his school. Turning around he peered over his shoulder at Hiten. He frowned thoughtfully as he took in the boy's appearance. He was certainly hamming up the whole gang leader's position. He carried himself like he was God instead of the underling he was only a month prior.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned. He still remembered what Hiten had made him do a few weeks ago. Well, it was mostly his fault, but it was far easier to blame someone else instead of himself.

He was so far from the sun now. The sun had set, just like it did in each of his nightmares and shrouded him in eternal darkness. He sighed at the memory of his countless nightmares. In the end, it was all the same: he was left in the darkness.

"Haven't seen you for a while," Hiten said casually as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Inuyasha frowned and glared at Hiten, his golden eyes burning with barely concealed anger.

"I plan to keep it that way, excuse me," Inuyasha muttered as he turned around and continued his descent down the stairs. Hiten followed after him, Inuyasha heard his footsteps on the stairwell. "What do you want, Hiten?"

"I just thought I'd ask why you haven't come back to visit us," Hiten said nonchalantly. Inuyasha felt his fury grow.

"Duh," he snapped angrily.

Hiten rolled his eyes. "It's a shame that you'd prefer to live in his desolate depression when you have an opportunity to make it go away."

"It didn't help at all," Inuyasha said firmly.

"Is that so?" Hiten breathed with a deep chuckle. Hiten's voice was slick and velvet-soft, but Inuyasha could hear the contempt and mocking tones underneath. Inuyasha snorted and began moving down the hall. "Perhaps you didn't give it much of a chance, hm? Or maybe your stupid little girlfriend messed it up for you?"

Inuyasha's fist clenched. The last time Hiten had addressed Kagome with such disrespect Hiten had ended up with an almost broken nose and enough cuts and bruises to last him a life time. Apparently Hiten hadn't learned a lesson, however. But Inuyasha was determined to keep his cool this time. He would not lash out at Hiten, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Shut up," the boy said instead. Hiten chuckled as if Inuyasha was meaning to be humorous.

"You're missing out," Hiten said with a casual shrug and a flip of his long braid over his shoulder. Inuyasha continued walking. "It certainly helped Naraku feel better…"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and glanced at Hiten over his shoulder, unsure whether Hiten was bluffing or truly stating a fact. He didn't know the seventeen-year-old Naraku, sans the one that tormented him in order to cover his intense loneliness.

"I'm not Naraku," Inuyasha said finally.

"Certainly not," Hiten agreed, a slow smirk splitting his lips apart. Inuyasha stood in the middle of the hallway, hands on his hips as he stared at Hiten. Hiten cocked one eyebrow towards his hairline, red eyes staring at him. "You're far smarter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Before you were sent away you and Naraku were the kings… but you were far superior, Inuyasha," Hiten cooed quietly, his eyes sparking with mischievous thoughts. "Naraku was insufficient at what he did and it eventually led to his downfall, no?"

"No," Inuyasha said firmly.

'_I killed him,'_ he added silently.

"Look," Inuyasha said firmly with a wave of his hand. "I'm not interested in what you have to say to me or what you want me to do or whatever the fuck you're thinking. Just leave me the hell alone. I never want to see you again."

For a brief moment he thought of Naraku, and how Inuyasha had turned him away with such coldness, never once considering what Naraku may be feeling. It caused him to pause and glance back at Hiten. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

He sighed. "Okay," he said slowly, running his hand over his forehead and pushing his silver hair upwards towards his red and black beanie hat. "What do you really want, Hiten?"

Hiten shrugged. "Just give it another go, I'm sure you won't be sorry."

Inuyasha frowned but followed after him.

* * *

"Did you hear what happened?" Rin said the minute school ended and Miroku, Shippou, Sango and Kagome had gathered outside the school, waiting for the buses to arrive.

Kagome, Rin and Sango were planning on spending time after school, simply to give Kagome an opportunity to spend time with her friends. She'd convinced them she was over Inuyasha, though deep inside she felt like crying. It was far too obvious that they were all sick of hearing about her troubles and had thus limited her crying fits to home and her expression of her concerns with her mother and grandpa, who both tried their best to help her.

"What happened?" Miroku questioned, eyeing Rin's backside curiously until Sango smashed her foot down on top of his.

"Inuyasha was caught smoking pot in the back of the school," Rin said in a hushed whisper as some sophomores walked by, giving Miroku and Shippou approving glances. Shippou blushed and Miroku waved at them until Sango smashed her foot again. Kagome's eyes were wide with shock. "Hiten turned him in."

"What?" Kagome squeaked out.

Rin nodded. "I heard the principle talking about it with Judy."

Rin was the Student Body secretary and Judy was her Junior president. Thus, Rin was exposed to many of the ASB decisions and the student government's rulings before the rest of the school heard—it was usually sent home in a letter or via the Third Period News, also run by students. Rin took notes during all the ASB meetings and was always present with Judy during school fundraisers and whatnot.

"He's going to be expelled unless Inuyasha can convince them otherwise."

"How was he caught?" Shippou asked curiously, his green eyes staring at Rin, shocked.

"Apparently Hiten saw him going back into the woods and contacted Madame Harding, one of the French teachers, and she went off after him with Mr. Nolan and Mr. Kyo. They found him high and holding a joint in his hand. He was sent home early today."

That explained why he hadn't been in block and wasn't around after school.

"He's going to be expelled?" Kagome peeped, her blue eyes wide in shock.

Rin nodded, realizing this was still a tough subject for Kagome to handle. She glanced around again to make sure that no one was listening before continuing. "I heard the principle might be lenient on him, due to…" She looked around and suddenly said, "Kagome, did you know that Inuyasha went to a boarding school?"

Kagome blushed. "Yes," she admitted weakly.

Rin nodded. "That's why Mr. Smith is thinking of letting him off with a warning, since apparently Inuyasha is insisting that it was an accident… that and his grandma is a lawyer, apparently she worked him over, as well."

The buses had arrived and the friends departed to load onto their respected transportation and head home. Kagome was silent the whole bus ride towards Sango's home as Rin and said girl jabbered on about Inuyasha.

"But I thought that if you were caught with drugs or alcohol you were automatically expelled, no matter the situation," Sango said to Rin, wondering why Inuyasha had been denied the punishment.

Rin nodded. "It's supposed to be that way, but you know parents up here. They're a bunch of rich assholes who think their children are perfect. Naturally those who are caught and 'expelled' always come back a couple of months later. Inuyasha's grandma is the same way. She's rich and was a lawyer. Obviously she wouldn't allow Inuyasha to be expelled without getting her say in there. They'll probably just end up suspending him. If they expel him, Inuyasha's grandma will probably pay the school to let him back in."

"Why go to all the trouble?" Sango looked stumped.

"Well." Rin shrugged. "Our school does have excellent academics, far better than any other school in the area. I think Inuyasha's grandma wants him to go here so he'll have a better chance at getting into college."

"Especially since he went to boarding school," Sango muttered angrily.

Kagome listened without speaking, her blue eyes sad as she stared out the window. What was Inuyasha doing to himself? Did he truly think that the pot would make him better? Did he even listen to her back when she caught him? Had he just been pretending?

'_He really has tired of me. He needs me but doesn't want me.'_ She bit back a sob. She felt so lost.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Bubbie demanded angrily as she entered the house with Inuyasha t her heels. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"What does it matter?" Inuyasha snorted as he toed off his shoes and stalked towards the staircase. Bubbie's hold on his upper arm, however, prevented him from his ascent upwards.

"We need to discuss this, young man, and I'll be damned before I let you walk away from this," Kaede said stubbornly, her eyes narrowed. "Now come."

Inuyasha obeyed reluctantly and he stalked towards the living room, where they sat down. His grandmother crossed her legs and stared at her grandson expectantly.

"Now then, what made you think that smoking marijuana was okay?"

Inuyasha snorted. "It was a mistake."

"I'll tell you what was a mistake," Kaede seethed angrily and pointed an accusing finger at her grandson. "Ever pulling you from that damn reformation school, it was a complete waste of my money!"

Inuyasha glared at Bubbie and fisted his hand. "I finished the program."

"And I'm sure you cheated your way through that, too," Kaede snapped angrily, her eyes burning furiously. Inuyasha glared right back, his lips drawing back in a livid scowl.

"I finished the program because I wanted to come back, bitch," he snapped before he could control himself. But he didn't dare stop. "So I smoked one damn joint. So what? What if I liked it? What if it makes me feel better, huh?"

"That's what you have Doxepin for," she snorted.

"I do not need that fucking drug," he screamed at Bubbie, his golden eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. "I am _not_ fucking depressed! I just need something to make me feel calmer and happier!"

"You're a fucking moron," Kaede fumed.

"I am not!" He was beyond angry.

"One more outburst from you, young man, and I'll send you back to Spring Creek," Kaede burst out. Inuyasha froze, his mouth opened to throw out a retort. He did not want to return to that awful place.

Slowly he drew back and relaxed in his chair. His golden eyes stared at Kaede and he forced a smile to tilt his lips upward. He smiled cheerfully at Kaede.

"I apologize for my outburst," he said choppily, though his golden eyes burned with his hidden fury.

Kaede snorted. "That's what I thought. You should be grateful that I managed to only get you suspended for a week, hm?"

"Yes, ma'am," Inuyasha murmured, dropping his gaze and his smile.

"Now, you'll explain to me what was going through your head when you decided to do drugs, now won't you?" Kaede prodded, her eyes staring at him.

Inuyasha kept his head bowed. "I knew it was wrong, Bubbie, I'm not completely stupid. I've just been… I don't know… I just felt that maybe it would help me. And when I was high it did seem to help a little. After it was gone, though, I felt worse than ever."

"That's to be expected," Kaede said snidely. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"I went back there and smoked a few joints. Next thing I knew, I was caught…" He didn't say Hiten had set him up, he knew that Kaede wouldn't believe him anyway. He had to face the consequences of his own stupidity.

He'd told himself before he wouldn't do it again, but he'd broken that promise. This time, however, he was determined to never touch another joint again. That was his promise to himself. He puffed out his chest and sat up a bit straighter.

"I hope I never catch you doing that again," Kaede said crossly. She glared down at him. "Now go upstairs and get out of my sight. I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning."

"Yes, ma'am," he repeated and retreated upstairs. He fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

* * *

"_Did you sleep well?" a person whispered in his ear. Inuyasha's golden eyes opened and the world came into focus. He was floating in the air, lying on his back and staring at the clouds that rolled by._

_He sat up slowly, taking in the breathtaking view of the sky. He glanced beside him to the person speaking to him and was shocked to see Naraku sitting there. His legs were drawn to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them._

_Inuyasha blinked and swiped his brow with the back of his hand. "A little," he whispered, shielding his eyes from the sun on the other side of his dreamscape. "I feel like I've just woken up from a long dream."_

"_That's what it always tends to feel like, huh?" Naraku asked, laughter in his voice. Red-brown eyes twinkled in the dying sunlight as he inhaled the sweet air. He sat on a fluffy cloud. He titled his head to the side. "Do you feel refreshed?"_

"_No," Inuyasha sighed gently, golden eyes staring at his sneakered feet. "I've fucked up big time, Naraku."_

"_I know," Naraku said casually, shrugging one shoulder. "You know she's just trying to help."_

"_I know, but…" Inuyasha trailed off. "She can't replace you."_

"_And she shouldn't," Naraku said crossly, his eyebrows slanting downwards. His lips pursed and he shifted, kicking his feet out, swinging his legs off the side of the fluffy cloud he sat on. "She and I are completely different, aren't we?"_

"_She's softer than you were," Inuyasha muttered._

_Naraku chuckled as if Inuyasha had just told a joke. "Perhaps. But that doesn't excuse the fact that you shouldn't be comparing us."_

"_But…"_

"_She's herself. I'm me. We're different, Inuyasha, and no one should have to replace me. Just as no one will ever replace her, correct?" Naraku asked casually._

"_I don't want there to be an opportunity for her to be replaced. I love her," Inuyasha muttered._

"_You're so damn emotional, you know that?" Naraku asked snidely and rolled his eyes heavenward. "I'd almost forgotten about that."_

_Inuyasha sighed, looking hopeless._

"_The thing is, Inuyasha," Naraku said softly, looking rather serious on the matter. "You don't have to love her more than me and you don't have to love me more than her. We're different people and we'll hold different places in your heart, right?"_

"_Yeah…" Inuyasha muttered, unfurling his clenched hands and staring at the scar that was identical on Naraku's hand._

_Softly Naraku's hand covered his. Golden eyes moved towards Naraku and the said boy frowned lightly. _

"_You don't need to forget me, Inuyasha. I don't want you to. But I don't want you to be sad, either, ya know?" Naraku furrowed his brow. "And stop smoking, God damn it."_

_Inuyasha drew his knees to his chest and rested his chin on one of them. Naraku looked away towards the setting horizon. _

"_Go back to her."_

"_Do you think she'll take me back? I've done so much to her. She may not think it's worth it," Inuyasha said sadly, indescribably sad eyes turning towards Naraku hopefully._

_Naraku smirked. "It's Kagome, you moron. She loves you. She's the most accepting and loving person I've ever seen… damn it, she cried for me after what an ass I was to her."_

"_I guess so."_

"_I know so."_

"_Why did you have to die?" Inuyasha asked quietly._

"_I knew you'd ask that eventually," Naraku said quietly, staring at the sky above his head. His lips curved into a pleasant smile. "Why do any of us die, Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha opted not to say anything._

"_Because it's our time, ya know?" Naraku snickered at Inuyasha's confused look. "I know the way I went wasn't the greatest." His smile disappeared and was replaced with a serious look. "And I apologize for doing that to you. I shouldn't have done it. I regret doing it now… But eventually it would have happened. I wouldn't have been happy living…"_

"_But…"_

"_Don't protest," Naraku interrupted. "It's rude."_

"_Sorry," he mumbled._

"_I have a question," Naraku said finally. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_What makes you so sad about me dying?"_

"_I…" Inuyasha trailed off and furrowed his brow. What was Naraku getting at? "You died… and it was my fault that you did."_

_Naraku snorted. Inuyasha stopped and looked at him, a heartbreaking look in his golden eyes. _

"_You didn't make me die, stupid." He rapped his knuckles over Inuyasha's head and tugged on a velvet-soft ear. "It was my decision to die, not yours. I know it sounded like I blamed you, but I didn't. You had all the right to be untrustworthy of me."_

"_No, that's not—"_

"_What did I tell you about interrupting? Done—good? Anyways, as I was saying… It was my decision to die, Inuyasha, not yours. I chose to die, even though I had the choice to put the gun down when you told me to. It is not your fault and if I ever hear you say that again I'll hurt you."_

_Inuyasha frowned._

"_You're not in love with me, you know," Naraku said seriously._

"_Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha demanded. "Naraku, I love you."_

"_You're in love with my memory," Naraku said sadly with a smile. Inuyasha looked awestruck. "You never got to know my seventeen-year-old self, Inuyasha. All you know is my thirteen-year-old self. A four years difference can make all the world of differences, Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha was silent for a long moment. He saw the dreamscape fading away in the distance and knew that his hallucination-dream would soon be ending. He didn't want it to end. He wanted just a little more time with Naraku, even if it was just the Naraku in his mind, as his subconscious was very used to making him feel like crap. He hated dreams. Especially when he knew he was dreaming._

_He sighed lightly and rested his head on his bent knees. _

"_What am I going to do without you?"_

"_You're going to live happily."_

* * *

A week later Inuyasha walked back into his high school. No doubt the word had spread around because people were staring at him more than usual. They took in his floppy hat—that almost looked like a beret, his button down shirt worn under a sweater with the sleeves rolled up, his tight girl pants and his blue converse—newly purchased—with looks of contempt. They observed him and turned away, whispering and giggling behind their hands. They had branded him with the term 'stoner' now and he accepted it graciously. He'd been a fool to think that drugs could have made him happy. At this point it was only himself that could make him happy.

He was far from being perfectly okay, of course, but his dream of Naraku had helped. Even though it had been a dream and the Naraku in that dream was not his Naraku—he was far too nice, no matter how much Naraku had changed—it had given him some solace, if only a little.

He walked through school and caught a glimpse of Kagome's hair but could not find the courage to go after her. It had been nearly three and a half week since he'd broken it off with her. No doubt she was convinced the scum of the earth. He wanted to help her but knew that she'd be disgusted by the sight of him. He didn't want to see her until he was no longer depressed.

'_That will take a while, though,'_ he told himself, _'I'm far from happy, but at least I'm not so pathetic anymore…'_

Despite his discomfort and the sadness that still swam through him and notwithstanding his dream-Naraku's words, Inuyasha walked on as confidently as he could, but did not dare smile. He'd already pretended to be happy for Kaede and her anger, he would not fool Kagome—she wouldn't want that.

He entered his Spanish class and readjusted his hat before sitting down at his seat. Mr. Kyo glanced up at him from over his newspaper but didn't say anything—he too knew why Inuyasha had gone missing for a week. He sighed. The rest of the year was going to be long and difficult—it would be a long time before he could hear Naraku's name without feeling like the ground had fallen out from beneath him. It would be a long time until he could think about Naraku and smile.

But he'd get there.

He was sure of it.

* * *

It had taken a lot of courage to get himself to come here. Standing here now, on a murky day in April, nearly a month since he'd spoken to Kagome or any of her friends, with a light drizzle sent a sort of calm over him. Despite the morbid atmosphere of the graveyard, Inuyasha felt himself strangely at peace.

He stepped through the graveyard, his feet moving fluidly through the many paths between the graves, rearranged randomly. Tombstones of different shapes and sizes loomed in his path but he quickly sidestepped—he knew where he was going.

It took him only a few minutes to locate Naraku's grave. He hadn't been to the graveyard since the funeral, which was understandable. He sat down before Naraku's tomb, where it clearly displayed Naraku's name and date of birth and death. He sat quietly for a long time, just looking and a small frown on his lips.

"Sorry it took so long," he finally said. "I had to work up the guts to come here."

He didn't really find it odd in the least that he was talking to a grave. Sure, he'd spoken to Naraku in that dream, but that hadn't been Naraku. But he'd already established that. He brushed his silver bangs from his forehead and blew out a small breath of air. A light breeze picked up, gusting the small raindrops from the light April shower onto his face and shoulders.

"But I'm here now," he said slowly, staring at the slate of stone. It didn't speak to him, obviously, but he drew some comfort from it, oddly enough.

He crossed his legs under him, sitting Indian-style, and lowered his gaze. He paid his respects in a small prayer before raising his head once again. "I know that wherever you are, you're happy."

A painful feel began growing in his chest. Perhaps it was too soon. Just thinking about Naraku made him feel like crying—but he knew that it would be like that for a while.

"I'm determined to pass this depression," he vowed to the slab of stone. "I'll never forget you, but I want to move on…"

He looked sad. "I hope you don't think of this as betrayal, Naraku." The breeze made his hair dance and rain to continue to splatter against him. "But I don't want to be sad anymore—I don't want Kagome to be sad anymore."

He chewed on the inside of his cheeks, collecting his thoughts. "I'll never forget you," he promised, "but I want to remember you and be happy—not sad."

He silently congratulated himself on his maturity and acceptance of what happened. He let the rain wash away his tears as he tipped his head back. His heart thundered in his chest and he felt his throat constrict. It was painful, yes, sitting here before Naraku's grave, knowing that he'd never speak to him again. This thought caused a choked sob to escape his throat.

"The best thing I can do for you now, Naraku," Inuyasha said quietly, "Is live. I'll live and try my hardest to be happy."

He clenched his eyes shut as he felt another stray tear escape his left eye. He rubbed it and sniffled. He allowed the rain to beat against his face, hiding the fact that he was crying. Even if he was alone, he hated crying in public.

He swallowed again and sighed lightly. He reopened his eyes and set down a bouquet of white flowers before his gravestone. Digging inside of his jacket, he extracted a framed photo and placed it down, leaning against the stone.

Raindrops splattered across a picture of two eleven-year-old boys at a carnival as he grinned widely into the camera. A side-show clown had taken the picture for them. Inuyasha had silently treasured it for years, but now it was time to give it away.

"I'll miss you, Naraku," Inuyasha whispered, his voice leaving him as he bowed his head and cried again. He hated his tears but didn't try and stop them. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I've done."

The wind softly caressed his cheek as he stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He took a step back and bowed his head respectively towards the tomb. He turned his back away from the marker of Naraku's grave and moved on. He had others he needed to visit.

There were times when Inuyasha actually forgot that Naraku was dead. It came to such a shock that Naraku could actually be gone… that he'd never talk to or see him again. But there were periods of his day, when everything was numb and he couldn't think properly, that he actually forgot for a few blissful moments that Naraku wasn't coming back. It was still hard to grasp, even though it had been over a month.

The next grave took him longer than Naraku's, but when he found it he felt himself fall over and nearly smash his head against the marble gravestone. He wiped the mud off his jeans and sat down before the next grave.

"Zadie," he whispered in greeting and bowed his head, saying a prayer like he had for Naraku.

He raised his head. "It's been a long time, Zadie…"

He regretted Zadie's death so much. It plagued his mind for years and still today he could not fight the remorse that overpowered him whenever he thought about what had occurred between himself and his grandfather.

"Zadie…" he whispered again and clenched his eyes shut as he recalled his grandfather. No… His father. Zadie had been his father.

"I never got a chance to visit your grave," Inuyasha murmured as he touched the cool surface of the gravestone. It was true, Zadie had died and Inuyasha had refused to attend the funeral—he was too ridden with guilt. He couldn't bear to face the truth of the matter—that he'd killed the only parent that actually cared about him.

After that he'd been whisked away to the reformation school and transformed himself. It felt as if Zadie hadn't died when he was over there, either. Zadie had just been pushed to the back of his mind. He'd grasped the idea that Zadie was back at home, waiting for him.

He stared at the grave. In a way, Zadie had been waiting for him. And he'd finally come back.

A rueful smile spread over Inuyasha's lips and he wiped his eyes as rain splattered into the golden depths.

"I've changed now, ya know," Inuyasha murmured. "I actually have—well, did have a girlfriend. So you don't have to worry about your only grandson being gay." He laughed mirthlessly at that fact. He was a lonely single boy now, it seemed. "And I'm not doing anything too stupid. I've made some idiotic mistakes, Zadie, but I'm fixing them."

His eyes lowered. "I hope you can forgive me, Zadie, for all I've done in the past. I never really got to say goodbye to you or say that I love you. I regret that our parting was in anger… the last thing you ever heard me say was that I hated you. And I don't think I can ever forgive myself for saying that to you. Because I have never hated you, Zadie, never."

He bit his lip and placed his second bouquet of flowers against the marble stone. Raindrops ran down the sides of the marble surface, making it look like the stone had been crying. The wind breezed against him, ruffling his hair and making him shiver.

He left Zadie then in search of his third and final grave. It took him far longer than it did to find Zadie's grave, seeing as how he had no idea where to find the grave marker. It took him nearly a half of an hour before he located the giant cross gravestone. He stared at it a long moment.

He swallowed and gripped the last bundle of white flowers he had and placed it sheepishly before the grave. He wet his dry lips and wiped the rain from his face. His eyes focused on the name on the stone and he bowed his head. "Mr. Higurashi…"

He didn't know how long he stood there with his head bowed. He didn't know what he could possibly say to the man he'd unintentionally killed the fateful day that Zadie had died. It almost seemed surreal, that he'd worked up the courage to actually pursue the grave of the man he had no right to stand before.

What roused him from his own thoughts, however, was nothing short of a miracle. Well, in Inuyasha's mind. One moment his eyes were closed and the next, he heard the rustle of wet paper and plastic and something brush against his arm.

He wiped his head up and stared in shock at Kagome Higurashi, the daughter of the man he'd killed. She stared at him with her fathomless blue eyes, the deep cerulean depths seeming to look right through him and into his soul. She didn't say anything, simply grasped her own bundle of flowers wrapped in plastic and tissue paper. She was drenched to the bone, her shirt clutching her like a second skin, her waterlogged skirt not even flapping in the breeze. Her damp black hair had a slight curl to it from the rain and it was matted against her skull, making her look almost like a drowned rodent.

She didn't say anything as she set down her bouquet of flowers and stood there, staring at the grave that was the final resting place for her father. "We had him cremated," was her greeting.

"Oh…" he said slowly, staring at the cross that represented a dead man. He frowned and stood there awkwardly, unsure how to address his ex-girlfriend who he still loved dearly. He'd thought that the days passing by would quell the burning fire within his heart as it clenched when she passed. But no, he had not been spared the broken heart and the shattered soul.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome smiled lightly, her blue eyes softening and slowly turned to the grave. "Today is the day… four years ago… that my father was killed."

Inuyasha blinked slowly and turned to the grave, examining the date of death. Sure enough, the day's date was engraved into the stone. Kagome stood with her hands in front of her, pushing down on the fabric of her skirt. Her feet toyed with the mud below.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome sat down and patted the place beside her. Hesitantly Inuyasha sat down with there and they stared at her father's grave for a long moment.

"Dad would have really liked you," Kagome murmured and smiled lightly. Inuyasha fixed her with a disbelieving look and she blushed, pushing her glasses higher up her nose. "He really would, I'm serious."

Inuyasha smiled sardonically but didn't put up a fight about it.

"I messed up," Inuyasha said after a long pause.

"I know," Kagome returned quietly, her blue eyes staring at the gravestone.

"I've messed up so much that it's going to be a while before it can be normal between us, huh?" Inuyasha questioned abruptly. "I know I was a fucking retard to think that I could deal with this on my own. I know and I'm sorry. I just haven't been thinking straight."

Kagome nodded. "I understand."

"Will things be awkward?" Inuyasha whispered. "Will it be different?"

It was the question he feared most and it felt as if Kagome had just ripped out his heart when she nodded. Her nod was slow, hesitant.

After a moment, she spoke, "Things will be different, Inuyasha." She turned to look at him squarely in the eyes. Her eyes did not waver. "You've hurt me a lot."

"I know."

"But I know you're hurt too and right now you need someone," she murmured and waited for his approval. He nodded.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kagome whispered. "What are you going to do?"

Inuyasha sat stupidly on the ground, unsure how to respond to the question. What was he going to do now? He had accepted Naraku's death, yes, but it still hurt him deep inside. He would try his best to live happily, just as his dream-Naraku had told him to. He would live as happily as he could and not try and hold himself down with the deaths of those he cared about.

He had to move on.

"Friends," he said finally, extracting an inquiring look from Kagome. He was quick to clarify. "I still need some time, Kagome, but I don't want you to be far away. Let's be friends, if not just for a little while," he clarified.

Kagome thought this over. "You want me near you?"

"I thought it would be better if I was alone." He frowned. "I know I was wrong now. I'm sorry." He looked at her. "I need you, Kagome. I love you."

It seemed that that was what Kagome had been waiting for. Because the moment the words left his lips her arms were wrapped around him and her head was pressed against his shoulder. He released the tiniest of 'oof's as she collided with him but soon his arms were wrapped around her waist and was pulling her close.

They sat like that, letting the wind drizzle over them.

When he pulled away Kagome was smiling lightly and bashfully wiping away her tears. Inuyasha felt an odd sensation in his chest and he felt warm all over. Slowly, his lips curved into a smile. It was tentative at first but soon it was overtaking his lips.

Kagome saw him smiling and looked confused. "I told you not to try and be happy, Inuyasha. I told you not to smile until you were truly happy."

Inuyasha shook his head, unable to wipe the smile from his face. His heart felt as if it were about to burst. "I am happy. I want to smile."

The words sunk in and Kagome's smile matched his own, her blue eyes sparkling with emotion and unwept tears.

"I'll be your friend," Kagome vowed and smiled brightly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt light again, like all the weight of his sins had been lifted, if not for just a small bit as he sat here in a cemetery with Kagome. "I'll be your friend for as long as you need me."

His hand touched her chin and lifted her head. He saw tears pool in her eyes and spill down her cheeks. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her soft, wonderful lips that he'd missed for so long. He felt his heart swell. As he pulled away he stared down at her.

"From now on we're friends," he promised and kissed her cheek, taking with him the salty taste of her tears. "I just need some time."

She nodded her understanding and stood up. "We should get you home, we don't want you to catch a cold."

He stood as well. It was a wonderful feeling, being here with Kagome. There she was, smiling at him; worrying over him and being near him. That was what he needed. He needed Kagome to guide him as he journeyed through his reawakening: his rebirth.

"You're not completely happy yet," Kagome murmured as they approached Naraku's grave and she noted the way his golden eyes saddened.

He shook his head. "No…" he whispered as he glanced at her. His lips curved into the tiniest of smiles. "But I'm getting there."

They moved through the graveyard towards the exit and as they passed Naraku's grave he saw a second bouquet of flowers.

He felt something deep within him stir and clench. He felt at peace for the first time since Naraku's death.

Somehow, deep inside his mind, he knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Fanart:  
**(by me):  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)20930132 (**Yaoi warning**)  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)20930225  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)21114392 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Broken Glass  
Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

Sango regarded Inuyasha with a look of distaste. Kagome had made it rather clear to Inuyasha that he'd have to ask forgiveness from all her friends. They were all highly protective of her, she'd explained with a bit of remorse, and would only give him grief unless he explained fully what he'd been thinking when he'd caused Kagome heartbreak. So far he'd gotten an understanding out of Miroku, Shippou and Rin. Miroku and Shippou had been easy; they'd understood his feelings for the most part, being as how they were all guys. Rin was a bit reluctant at first but he managed to convince her without groveling too much. Now he had his biggest challenge: Sango.

He knew that Sango hated him now. At least, she acted like she hated him. Whether her extreme distaste for him was actual hatred, Inuyasha wasn't sure. He could say with utter confidence that Sango didn't trust him nor did she want him hanging around Kagome, however.

It was on this particular school day where Inuyasha had come to school early, wanting to catch Sango and speak to her since Inuyasha knew that the brunette favored coming to school early as opposed to later. He'd trotted to school instead of waiting for the bus or moving in the opposite direction towards Kagome's house in hopes of finding the temperamental girl. It appeared that luck was with him today, because as he rounded the corner, he saw Sango speaking with Kagome—who evidently had also arrived early.

Kagome's refulgent demeanor was a welcome sight—he was always happy to see the girl happy, almost as if she had a glow to her. He much preferred it to her sad eyes staring at him before shifting her gaze to the floor. He'd try to blind himself by saying she'd be better off without him, but he was soon discovering that Kagome preferred his company, even if it was only as a friend for now.

He cleared his throat when he approached the girls and lightly bowed his head towards both girls as a greeting.

"Good morning," he said quietly, his golden eyes staring at both Sango and Kagome.

Kagome beamed brightly at him and he saw a slight shade of pink graze over her cheeks. "Good morning, Inuyasha," she greeted.

Sango eyed him before quickly muttering, "Hello."

Kagome noted the tension and inwardly sighed. Sango was very important. But so was Inuyasha. She knew of Sango's distaste regarding Inuyasha and she feared that perhaps, in the end, she'd be forced to choose and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to.

She bit her lip and observed the way that Sango's light-hearted smile she'd been wearing when addressing Kagome had dimmed and her lips and pursed into a thin, tight line. Her maroon-colored eyes stared at Inuyasha in an almost accusing manner—Kagome was sure that inwardly Sango was thinking of several ways to maim Inuyasha.

"May… May I speak to you for a moment," Inuyasha questioned. Kagome was about to answer when he added, "Sango."

Kagome blinked. This was it. Kagome was aware that Inuyasha had been talking to each and everyone of her friends, making sure that they were okay with it. As far as she knew, everyone was fine. That only left Sango, who might prove to be a problem.

Sango was tightlipped and wary of Inuyasha but she relented with a sigh. "Very well."

They walked around the corner of the hallway, leaving Kagome alone for a few minutes. They mulled off to the side and Inuyasha watched two seniors walk by, engrossed in what they were talking about. His eyes followed them idly, simply because he was prolonging what he was going to do.

"You'd better not be looking at those girls," Sango's voice brought him out of his thoughts and his honey colored eyes turned back to Sango. Said girl was staring at him with her arms crossed and her weight shifted to her right foot. "What do you want?"

"I want to be with Kagome," Inuyasha stated calmly.

Sango's eyes narrowed. "And why are you talking to me about that?"

"Because," Inuyasha said calmly, feeling a sense of dread creep up his spine. "Kagome honors your opinion and you're her best friend."

"So, in other words, you want my approval?" Sango asked slowly.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yes."

Sango huffed. "No matter what I say she'll still want you in the end. She'll choose you."

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he saw the way Sango crossed her arms and looked miffed. He understood what was running through her head. She didn't trust him because he'd hurt Kagome so many times. At one point in his life, he would have thought Sango to be troublesome and a bit of a brat. But now, he understood the feelings that coursed through her veins. All she wanted was what was best for Kagome.

Inuyasha shook his head gently. "No," he said lightly. "That's not true."

Sango eyed him curiously, but her expression was still sour. She searched his face, looking for some kind of sign of insecurity so that she could throw it back in his face. But Inuyasha didn't let her; instead he offered her his smallest of smiles. He realized he probably looked guilty but didn't move to correct himself.

"What I mean to say is that… Kagome cares about you, Sango. Ultimately, she wouldn't be able to choose between us, you know that. She has too big of a heart to forsake the other. In the end, I believe that she would disconnect herself from both of us, no matter how much it caused us all pain. It would be fair, in the end."

He shook his head. "Sango," his words came out softly and he struggled to speak. "I love her… and I know that I hurt her." He swallowed the lump in his throat as Sango fixed him with one of her darkest looks she could muster. He pressed on, however. "And I'll do anything—anything—for you to let me be with her."

"I'm not Kagome's keeper. I can't stop you," Sango snapped. "You don't need my approval."

"But I want it," Inuyasha pressed.

Sango frowned thoughtfully and eyed him. She was silent for a long moment and Inuyasha resisted the urge to squirm under her intense gaze—instead he met her gaze full on, never once wavering.

It seemed that Sango was searching for the right words to say to him. She licked her lips and her eyebrows furrowed. She looked angry one moment and then defeated the next only to return to that same angered look. She observed him, her eyes sweeping over him, as if she could dig out all his shortcomings by simply swiping her gaze over him.

He swallowed again, it seemed that the lump in his throat was relentless and refused to dislodge itself. If Sango would only accept that he wanted Kagome, wanted to love her, then he'd forever be beholden to this woman.

For a brief moment Inuyasha could have sworn he saw Sango's eyes water, but the girl turned her head and blinked. She released a small sigh. He wished that Sango was more affable, for he found it increasingly hard to speak with her. She wasn't some benign person he passed in the halls, this girl held his possible future with Kagome. Would he be forced to remain friends with Kagome, despite the fact that his desire to take her into his arms coursed through his veins… or perhaps, would Sango allow this burning desire to surface?

The fact that Sango regarded him as a wastrel didn't help his chances, either. Probably she was imagining several ways to kill him and would happily carry them out if not for Kagome's attachment to him. In Sango's eyes, he was a good-for-nothing.

"I just want… what's best for her," Sango whispered out and it seemed that she'd been using her entire strength to say that because at that very moment she collapsed to the ground, with her head bowed. He stared at her and quickly knelt before her.

"Sango!" his voice sounded desperate even to himself. "Are you okay?"

It occurred to him that Sango was crying. He sat there awkwardly for a moment before collecting Sango into his arms. She resisted only for a moment before she pressed her eyes against his shoulder and wept.

"How is it…" Sango whispered out sorrowfully. "That you two have lost so much and are still able to love?" Inuyasha blinked at the odd question and she grasped his shirt, pulling him closer. "Why can't I love like Kagome?"

Inuyasha bit his lip. Sango was crying and confessing something to him she probably hadn't even told Kagome. He awkwardly patted her back, his eyes falling shut as he rested his back against the wall. He ignored the passing students. They didn't matter. They sunk away. Right now, Sango was his concern.

"You love Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, as if afraid raising his voice would shatter Sango. "You love her dearly, that's why this is affecting you so much. You want her to be happy, but at the same time her happiness is making you miserable. Up until now, you've had Kagome all to yourself and now because of me…"

Suddenly she pushed on him roughly. His eyes widened in confusion as he stumbled a bit and she stared at him angrily. Her hands still held up in the air, tears running down her cheeks and a frown on her face, Sango was nothing short of scary looking. He gulped.

She bit her lip and sniffled, willing her tears to stop. She lowered her head in defeat.

"She's always been alone. I selfishly thought that she'd always be with me and that I'd always have my best friend all to myself. But because of my distrust of you I've separated myself from her." Sango clenched her fabric of her baggy jeans. She worried her bottom lip and her shoulders shook. "I've lost her in a way that I can never fix. She can no longer confide in me. She has to confide in others, too."

Her fists clenched. "I've never been in love. I can't help her. Before she'd always go to me for advice… and now… now I have nothing to help her!"

She started crying again, shamefully. Inuyasha could tell that Sango tried her hardest to not cry in front of him, collapsed on the ground, with her head bowed.

"Kagome loves you, Sango," Inuyasha murmured, golden eyes staring at the crown of her head. "Kagome will always turn to you, because you've always been there for her."

Sango nodded meekly. "I just… want her to be happy."

"She is happy, at least, better than she was," Inuyasha whispered. "You've always been there for her. You've filled that hole in her heart. But now, she needs to fill the others that are there. The ones that you cannot fill because you are already in Kagome's heart."

Sango sniffled. "It would be so much easier if you were a damn jerk," Sango whimpered out and offered a watery smile. Her lips released the tiniest of laughs. "You jerk."

"Sango," Inuyasha said and hesitantly touched her shoulder in a sign of comfort. "Kagome does need you."

"I just want to protect her," Sango said.

"I know." Inuyasha smiled. "And you are. You always will. But perhaps now it's time… for Kagome to protect herself?"

Sango nodded. "She doesn't need me now. You've… made her stronger."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, she's made herself stronger. She's just had a little help."

Sango lifted her head, fixing her tear-filled gaze on his. She stared at him for a long moment before she sighed and sat up. She stretched her arms over her head until she felt something pop before returning to her normal sitting position. She looked at Inuyasha again, with her lips pursed. All signs of tears or her despair was absent from her face.

She shrugged her shoulders and released the tiniest of sighs, again. "Whatever you say."

It became clear to Inuyasha, in that moment, that Sango was indeed the loyalist person he'd ever met. Despite her own despair and depression, she cared more than anything for Kagome's happiness, even if she didn't understand Kagome's motives.

Even though she tried to hide it, Sango had an extremely caring heart.

* * *

"Here," Kagome said quickly as she shoved a bag towards Inuyasha. He stared at it for a long moment, his lips quirked downwards thoughtfully.

"What is this?" Inuyasha questioned as he took the bag from her and stared at it curiously. Kagome shifted her feet and blushed. He opened the bag and was surprised to see that there was a lunch inside. "Lunch?"

Kagome nodded. "I noticed that… these past few weeks… you haven't really been eating during lunch… so I made you some," Kagome muttered, her blue eyes staring at his feet, which—she remarked silently to herself—were actually quite large. She cleared her throat. "I thought that you'd appreciate a lunch again, ya know?"

Inuyasha closed the bag and stuffed it into his knapsack. Turning to look at Kagome he smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Kagome beamed and lifted her head to look at him. "Good," she chirped happily and went back to math homework.

They were currently in math class, their second period, freezing cold in the portable their class was run in. Despite the days growing warmer, the early mornings were bitter and chilly, thus leaving the portable an almost unbearable cold in the morning and an equally as unbearable hot in the afternoon.

Kagome scribbled down simple algebra problems after figuring out the slope of her graph and soon completed her ten problem homework assignment. Inuyasha sighed and rested his head on his hand as he tapped his pencil against his graph paper, disinterested in what the problems were supposed to be teaching him.

After his conversation with Sango yesterday, Inuyasha had lightened up a bit around Kagome. But only a little. Despite the groundbreaking they'd done, Sango had never given him her approval. He would not make a move until she did. Kagome didn't seem to care nor mind what he'd done anymore, at least. Sure, at the beginning he could tell she was hurt, and he knew she'd felt awkward around her father's grave when she'd run into him, but now it seemed as if it had all rolled off her back. That's what surprised him so much about Kagome. Her ability to forgive.

It almost seemed surreal how forgiving the girl was. She'd forgiven Naraku for what he'd done to her—and was even sad he was gone. She'd forgiven Inuyasha himself countless times—far more than he deserved.

"You should try and finish that before class ends," Kagome prompted gently towards his math book, where the assignment's questions were typed on. Inuyasha sighed. "I know it's tedious, but you'll be happy for the free time when you get home, hm?"

"I guess so," Inuyasha muttered and sighed again, continuing to tap his pencil against the graph paper. Brian, one of Kagome's bullies, lifted his head and glared at Inuyasha, silently telling him to stop it. Inuyasha calmly met Brian's eyes and smirked before returning his attention back to Kagome. "But, it's stupid."

Kagome giggled and nodded her head. "Yeah, it is."

_'At least she agrees,'_ Inuyasha thought bitterly to himself. He didn't protest again and started working. He didn't want Kagome to feel any pressure about him. She'd already undergone so much ever since he'd met her.

_'And to think,'_ Inuyasha thought snidely to himself. _'The only reason I started helping her like I did is because I felt guilty about what I'd done to her. Sheesh. Had she been anyone else, I would have paid for the repairs for her glasses and been on my way.'_

The thought caused him to pause in his math homework and stare at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. It was true. He'd felt guilty about all he'd done to her, even if she didn't know it was him who'd done it all to her. He'd wanted to try and relieve that guilt. In his own mind's eye, he felt that helping Kagome now would atone for all he'd done.

He snorted bitterly. _'If it weren't for all those damn mistakes in my life, I wouldn't know Kagome.'_

He pondered over his reflection, any thoughts of completing his math homework gone from his mind.

* * *

"I'll see you later," Inuyasha called and waved to Kagome as she slipped into her third period Creative Writing class. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, turned on his heels and stalked towards the science wing, where he would be taking his chemistry class with Mr. Weber.

He sighed as he entered the classroom and clunked down into his seat. The class was divided into two sections, with black tables instead of desks. "That way," Mr. Weber had said on the first day of the second term, "You can sit next to your lab partner." There were four rows of two desks on each side.

Inuyasha plopped down into his second row seat against the wall. He loved being against the wall, he could easily lean against it while they were copying down notes. Today, it seemed, they'd be watching a movie. Whenever they have a sub, the teacher assigns the substitute to put in a video for them to watch. Today's video consisted of the chemicals in the human body. Inuyasha's wasn't interested—he didn't bother filling out the assigned worksheet they got with every movie they watched. In fact, he could care less about the questions on his worksheet much less the actual video.

The lights clicked off after attendance, giving the students a better view of the television that hung in the far left hand corner of the classroom. Only a couple watched. Others chatted with friends or worked on homework from other classes. When the sub exited the room for a moment to talk with another teacher, the students stood and ran to their friends at a different table. Inuyasha's partner, a slightly slow girl named Kelsey, stood and ran over to her friends on the other side of the room where they proceeded to chat up the place.

He sighed and rested his head against the wall, preparing for an hour-long nap when he heard someone plop down next to him. He cracked open a golden eye and was only slightly surprised to see Sango sitting there with a rather grumpy expression on her face.

"Yo," Inuyasha greeted. Sango nodded.

They sat in silence for a long moment. It seemed that words didn't need to be conveyed between the two. It was obvious that Sango was slightly uncomfortable, but Inuyasha gave her time.

Truth be told, Sango had been thinking a lot since yesterday morning. Inuyasha had comforted her and helped her realize things. She loved Kagome. Kagome had been her best friend for years. It was only natural that she became jealous when Kagome's wings spread.

But at the same time, Sango was happy for Kagome. She didn't want the girl to be isolated and rely on only Sango for so long. Kagome was a fragile girl, but after Inuyasha appeared in her life, Sango had seen Kagome steadily growing stronger. It made her proud, if not the least bit scared, too. Kagome had always relied on her, and now it seemed as if Kagome only relied on herself.

Sango felt a little useless, as stupid as that was of her to think. She wanted Kagome to be happy, but she couldn't fight the feeling that Inuyasha was bad news. She sighed lightly and scratched her head. At the same time part of her mind was saying Inuyasha was bad, a more reasonable part of her mind was telling her that she was jealous and, in fact, Inuyasha was very good for Kagome.

Inuyasha, like all humans, made a mistake. A couple of mistakes, actually. But he was trying his hardest to fix it and, like a responsible adult, he was taking responsibility for what he'd done. He was indeed mature for his age, in some ways.

But it all came down to the same thing: She wanted Kagome to be happy. And if she was happy with Inuyasha, so be it.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha's genuine concern filtered through Sango's thoughts. It took her a moment to realize he was speaking to her and when she turned to look at him he was smiling pleasantly. She was a bit unnerved by the smile, but didn't comment.

"Better," Sango muttered. She hated confiding in others. As far as she was concerned, her problems were trivial and petty compared to Inuyasha and Kagome. He didn't need to concern himself with her problems.

Inuyasha sighed. "Glad to hear it."

She could hear the undertone of disbelief in his voice. She eyed him curiously. He smiled in response.

"You're incorrigible," Sango said with a deep frown. Inuyasha looked confused. "I mean, how is it that you can smile?"

It wasn't the first time that Inuyasha had heard that question. And Kagome's plea for him to only smile when he was happy came filtering back to him. It was true that as of late Kagome was the only one who truly saw his true smile. His smile faltered the tiniest bit when he stared at Sango, but it didn't disappear.

"One learns to smile," Inuyasha said lightly. "It puts others at ease, no?"

"No," Sango snorted. "It makes us uncomfortable when the smile's unnerving."

Inuyasha laughed lightly and closed his eyes, relishing her words. Sango was one of those tough-love kind of people and didn't seem to be afraid to speak her mind, at least not with him. He liked her, despite the fact that she was still obviously distrustful of him.

She stopped paying attention to him at some point and watched the movie instead. The bell rang forty-five minutes later and the students turned in their worksheet after forcing the answers out of those who'd actually watched the movie.

The lights clicked back on and the students, used to the darkness and had temporarily become nocturnal creatures of the night, blinked and rubbed their eyes as their pupils contracted.

Sango picked herself up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and turning to look at Inuyasha. Her arm curved, almost like a letter 'D', as she placed her clenched fist against her hip. Her other hip jutted out and she clucked her tongue at him in an almost disgusted manner. He knew better, though.

She looked down at him over the tip of her nose and he meted her gaze with a small smile. She frowned thoughtfully before her eyes twinkled and her lips curved upwards into a hesitant smile.

"You wanted my permission," she said finally after a minute of staring at one another. Her lips curved upwards towards her cheeks, revealing dimples Inuyasha hadn't noticed before. "And I grant it, not that it matters."

Inuyasha felt his heart soar and his expression reflected the joy within him.

Sango clucked her tongue again against the roof of her mouth. "Mess it up again, Romeo, and I'll kick your ass from here straight down to hell."

He didn't say something for a moment.

"Pull anything, Casanova, and I swear I'll do it. I'll kick your ass and rip you a new one," she said, determined to intimidate him. She succeeded. Sango was scary when she was passionate about something. "So say something before I change my mind and make you grovel."

Inuyasha snapped out of his revere and gave her his brightest smile. "Thank you, Sango, I appreciate it."

She waved her hand dismissively and moved towards the door. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha."

He was left with a warm glow in the pit of his stomach. He had all of Kagome's friends' permissions. He had reached a solace within himself. He figured, to himself, that despite the small amount of depression that lingered within himself… he felt that he was ready to take Kagome back. If she'd let him, of course.

He grinned at Sango's retreating back before the door slammed shut. Sango was a spunky, crazy chick sometimes, but he was glad that she had Kagome's back.

In the end, it was Kagome that connected them.

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around, as it often tends to do as the day progresses, and Inuyasha sat down with Kagome willingly at his side. Instead of opting for the hallway, watching stray students pass by, the two opted to sit outside. Despite the small amount of cold that clipped the air, the sun beating down on the two was a welcoming sign of the inevitable spring.

Due to the fact that he was, yet again, the main stir in the rumor mill, Inuyasha embraced his new label as the social pariah and accepted it with stride. Kagome was shocked at his ability to let such words of disapproval and bitter looks simply roll off his back as if they were simple everyday greetings. His fellow classmates fixed him with despicable looks. The insults and jeers, according to Inuyasha, were so frequent now that he rarely let it faze him. He was far too used to their looks.

Nevertheless, Kagome did see him shoot anyone who dared scoff at her dark looks that quickly made their eyes avert elsewhere. Whether Inuyasha was aware of her awareness, Kagome wasn't sure, but the fact that he was doing so was accepted graciously.

"There's no danger here," Kagome murmured when someone lurking in the shadows of the school dared to throw an apple core onto their table, undeniably meant to hit one of them squarely in the jaw. Inuyasha had looked like he was on the verge of going and knocking several heads together. "They're fools."

The fact that this was true really didn't comfort Inuyasha. Simply sitting here with him, even as a friend, was enough to sabotage any chances Kagome had at being spared the teasing and taunts. When Inuyasha conveyed this thought to Kagome, she merely shook her head.

"This is my choice, Inuyasha," she muttered and dipped her head, taking a bite out of her cheese sandwich. Inuyasha didn't look convinced. "Besides, even without you I was the butt of many jokes."

That, too, didn't do much to comfort Inuyasha's frazzled nerves. But he let it go, for her sake. There was no point in repeating an episode like back during Valentine's Day. He'd gotten her friends' approval and he'd waited. He wanted, more than anything, to collect Kagome into his arms again. He would do nothing—and he meant nothing—to destroy whatever chances he may still possess in regards to his status with Kagome.

If the girl knew of his intentions, she remained peacefully oblivious. Glancing at his bagged lunch and seeing that it was unopened, she beckoned for him to eat. He didn't disagree.

He opened it up and looked over the contents of the bagged lunch he'd grown so used to Kagome making—and had missed when she had not.

A ham and cheese sandwich, a peanut butter cookie, carrots and apple juice occupied the bagged lunch and eagerly extracted the sandwich before taking a large chunk out of it. He chewed thoughtfully, relishing in Kagome's delightful and delicious cooking (albeit, it was a sandwich, but it was still very scrumptious).

He took out the note that he knew was there and unfolded the paper napkin, revealing the familiar lavender marker scribbled across the napkin. It wasn't the most flowery or amazing words ever written, but the simple sentence he read there was enough to melt his heart and instill it with such hope for what could very well be a grim future that he actually felt like he was going to just jump across the table and hug her until she passed out from lack of air.

_You're never alone._

Those three, simple, yet beautiful words were enough to make him feel like the luckiest man—no, person—alive. Those three, average words gave him the hope and inspiration he needed to lift his head, blink his golden eyes to clear his vision and give her that trademark, dazzling smile that neither had seen for a long while.

Seeing the familiar, gorgeous smile that pulled on her very heartstrings like an elaborate instrument on his lips caused Kagome's own mouth to spring into a relieved and delighted smile. They sat there, smiling at one another.

He wanted nothing more than to lean forward and capture her lips as a thank you. But he resisted. He'd have to wait. He didn't want to take the next step with Kagome at their school. No, he wanted it to be special for her. He wanted her to be happy.

"Thank you, Kagome," he opted to say instead of claiming her lips as his own.

"You're always welcome, Inuyasha," Kagome said pleasantly. The words had a deep impact on him, despite the fact he heard it everyday. It may have been automatic for her to say it whenever she heard 'thank you', but the impact of those words slammed into his heart. He _was_ always welcome. Kagome always welcomed him with open arms.

He felt safe near her, despite the fact that another apple core bounced off his back. He turned around and glared quickly before returning his gaze to Kagome, who was still smiling at him.

What had he done to deserve the compassion of such an amazing woman? Nothing he could think of seemed to justify Kagome's presence in his life.

Whatever the case, he was happy she was here.

* * *

"Come on, Bubbie," Inuyasha urged with a frown as he dragged his grandmother towards the cemetery. It seemed that he was coming by a lot these days. Every time he passed through the graveyard, he felt the same depression overpower him, especially when he passed Naraku's grave. But today he had important matters to attend to.

After placing the customary bouquets of flowers at Naraku and Kagome's father's graves, Inuyasha and Bubbie moved to Zadie's grave. The grave was cleaned of stray leaves and dirt from Inuyasha's last visit, sans a couple of leaves which Inuyasha easily brushed aside.

He knelt before the grave and forced Bubbie down with some difficulty—her body creaked as she knelt and she placed her cane next to her.

He bowed his head and clasped his hands together in a small prayer. Bubbie sighed and did the same. They both sat, praying to their descended love one for a long while. Finally, their eyes opened, almost simultaneously and Inuyasha turned to Bubbie.

"Now, why is it that you and I needed to come here together?" Bubbie questioned.

"Because I have something important to tell Bubbie and I want you to hear it, too," Inuyasha said solemnly. "I realized something last night, Bubbie, while I was thinking."

Bubbie waved her hand, motioning for Inuyasha to speak.

Inuyasha smiled and turned to the grave. He wanted to address Zadie and have Bubbie hear, not the other way around. He cleared his throat and clasped his hands as he stared at his zadie's name on the grave marker.

"Zadie," Inuyasha addressed softly. "For the longest time I was tortured and angered by your inability to accept the fact that I loved Naraku and that I'm bisexual." He saw Bubbie shudder out of her the corner of his eye, and knew that the fact still seemed unpleasant to his grandmother. Inuyasha pressed on, however. "I always thought that you wanted me to be a certain way, that you hated me because of my sexual preferences. I never quite forgave you for destroying my faith in you."

Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut. "But I've been thinking a lot lately. About love and acceptance. You never really knew Kagome, but I love her. And yes, she's a girl, I'm sure you're happy to hear that." He offered a tiny smile and a hesitant chuckle. He shook his head. "But I digress. I've been thinking a lot about love and forgiving… and I decided that I wanted to forgive you for hating me."

He glanced at Bubbie, who was engrossed in his words. "But last night I got to thinking. Really thinking. About what happened between us. And I realized something very important. You never hated me. Bubbie told me so, but I didn't believe her. I thought you hated me because of it… but I know now that what you did… you did out of love for me."

He nodded his head and smiled. "It's against your religion, against your moral beliefs, and therefore you wanted to save me because you loved me. In your eyes, because of my decision to be bisexual, I was condemning myself and disgracing my heritage. You wanted to save me because you loved me, right?"

He glanced at Bubbie again and saw tears in her only eye. He felt a stab in his heart, but didn't dare stop what he was saying. "You weren't trying to deny me love because you hate me but because you wanted to save me. In your mind's eye you thought I was dooming myself. I understand that now." His voice dropped to a whisper, "You wanted to protect me, didn't you?"

He clenched his hands together. "Thank you, Zadie!"

He raised his head and stared at his grandmother. She was wiping her eye with a handkerchief. Even though he didn't really appreciate Bubbie like he had his zadie, especially since he knew that Bubbie was counting the days until he left, he felt a stab of pain shoot through him.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Bubbie until she regained control of herself. He found an understanding then. Despite the fact that he, too, was counting the days until he could leave her, Inuyasha wished his grandmother all the happiness in the world.

"Bubbie…?" Inuyasha whispered. Bubbie wiped her eye and nodded, signaling that she was listening. "What were my parents like?"

Bubbie's eye widened and she sucked in her breath as she stared down at the grandson she had no blood relation to. She frowned in thought and stood.

They walked through the graveyard and towards their car. Bubbie was silent for a long moment. "Your father was charming. He was intelligent."

Inuyasha knew nothing of his parents—up until he was a preteen he'd assumed that they were dead. Learning that his mother had been a teenager when she'd gotten pregnant and on drugs had dimmed his interest in them. But now, he wanted to know. Now he yearned to know about his parents. He had no memory of them and there were no pictures around the house to spark a memory.

"He graduated from high school as one of the top in his class and went off to the university. When he was a junior in college he met your mother…" Bubbie dabbed her eyes again as stray tears dripped down her cheek. Inuyasha climbed into the driver's seat and Kaede waddled into the passenger's seat. They began driving home. "She was a good girl, too. She was top in her class as well, in all the advanced classes, joined a lot of clubs."

She sighed. "But then they fell into the world of drugs. They were strictly friends, but on a night of highs and drunken happiness…" If Inuyasha wasn't so entranced by what she was saying, Inuyasha would have sworn his grandmother was being poetic. "They became more than friends."

Inuyasha nodded, spellbound.

"A month later your mother learned she was pregnant—keep your eyes on the road Inuyasha—and they both realized that your father was indeed the father. They were in shock, and she tried her hardest to break her addiction. She didn't want you be injured, apparently. She dropped out of school and so did he."

Bubbie sighed. "We were furious with him. We blamed him for his irresponsibility. We feared he'd get in trouble. The woman wasn't even legal yet—in the eyes of the law, he had raped her. He ran away with her. But once you were born…"

Inuyasha didn't need to hear anymore. He knew what happened after that. They begged his grandparents to take him in and they refused. Ultimately, they left him on their doorstep and ran away together. When he was younger, he remembered seeing the missing signs on the window of the ice cream shop. He never thought to believe they were his parents until he discovered his parents weren't dead.

"Did you ever hear from them again?" Inuyasha asked, dying to know the answer but fearing it just the same.

Bubbie shook her head. "We never heard from them again."

Inuyasha nodded. He'd been hoping, but in the eyes of everyone around him his parents were dead. They would never return.

He accepted it. He couldn't even force himself to mourn for this fact. He didn't know his parents. He only knew what they looked like from half-hearted explanations from his grandparents. He sighed and looked out the window until Bubbie ordered him to pay attention to the road.

They reached home with any incident, and Inuyasha moved up to his room, his thoughts heavy and his heart pounding.

* * *

"Kagome?" The voice sounded urgent when the said girl picked up the phone

"Yes?" She sounded tired. She'd just gotten up and was rubbing her eyes as she pressed the phone to her ear. She yawned lightly and stared at herself in the reflection of her window. The very same window where Inuyasha had climbed through and given her her first kiss.

"You sound sleepy, did I wake you?" Inuyasha sounded worried.

"No, I've just gotten up."

"I'm sorry," he said and meant it. His ears lowered inside his beanie hat.

"It isn't your fault," her voice sounded drained.

"I couldn't sleep… are you busy today?"

"No," her yawn could be heard over the phone.

There was silence on the other end for a long moment. "Want to go out to lunch with me?"

Now there was silence on her end of the phone as she thought of what was asked. She hummed lightly and finally, despite the fact no one could see, she smiled. "Sure. I'd love to."

"I'll pick you up, then?"

"You can just come over and I can make us some lunch, is that okay?" Kagome questioned.

"Sounds great. I'll be over soon," Inuyasha bubbled. Kagome giggled despite herself.

"I'll see you then, Inuyasha." She hung up the phone after she said her goodbyes to her friend.

Saying that he was her friend, however, caused an ache in her heart. She pushed it away.

* * *

Sure enough, it was only about an hour before Inuyasha showed up on her doorstep. She smiled at him and pushed the door open, taking his jacket and the proffered lilies. He remembered they were her favorite flowers. She giggled as she inhaled their sweet scent and the small flowers of the baby's breath tickled her nose.

She looked up at him and beamed. "Thank you, they're beautiful."

He nodded and toed off his shoes before following after her. His golden eyes watched her back. Kagome grabbed a vase and filled it with water. She placed the bouquet within and placed the container complete with flowers on the center of the kitchen table. She turned to Inuyasha with a smile.

"I'm glad you like them," he said uneasily.

Her smile never faltered. "They're lovely. Come on to the living room."

They retreated to the living room where he sat down on the couch. Kagome scurried around, opening curtains to let the light in—despite the clouds that covered the sky—and cleaning up the mess she'd left while folding laundry. She piled the clothes into the basket before darting away to deliver the pile of clothes to each respected owner.

She returned a short moment later with an apron on. "What do you want for lunch?"

He found the apron slightly comical and smiled up at her. "Planning something elaborate?"

"I'm in the mood to cook," Kagome chirped.

"Need any help?" Inuyasha questioned and stood up, once again towering over Kagome. She giggled and shook her head.

"You can watch if you'd like. If I need help I'll tell you," she said happily as she retreated to the kitchen, Inuyasha at her heels. He leaned against the counter as Kagome prepared their lunch. It was indeed elaborate. She worked hard and soon the kitchen was filled with delicious smells.

Grandpa even awoke from his long sleep and wobbled into the kitchen, guided by the smells of Kagome's cooking. She batted him aside with one of her delighted laughs whenever he sent her what could only be described as an old man's pout. Inuyasha watched with a smile on his face, a bit wistful for the display.

Kagome's grandfather loved her, he could tell just by watching them. He felt a pang of remorse. He missed his own grandfather. But he didn't let it overtake him. He was happy that Kagome could enjoy a lighthearted squabble in the kitchen with her gramps.

Kagome's grandfather finally spotted Inuyasha towards the back of the kitchen and fixed him with a disinterested look. "Oh, you're here."

Inuyasha shrugged, looking a little uneasy. "Kagome invited me over for lunch."

"I can see that," Gramps said with a small snort. Kagome fixed him with a glare that she was only capable of sending her grandfather without getting flustered.

"Be nice," she warned and brandished her wooden spoon she was using to stir vegetables in a pan. Grandpa sent another small pout her way but she pointedly ignored it in favor of working on her food.

After they'd eaten all the vegetable stir fry Kagome had made, complete with brown rice, Kagome led Inuyasha to the small balcony just outside her living room. She smiled and pointed out the small glimmer of the lake just beyond the groove of trees that separated her apartment complex from Pine Lake Park. Inuyasha frowned thoughtfully, remembering trampling through the foliage in his attempts to get away from Naraku at that time…

He closed his eyes and inhaled the air. It was cloudy and was threatening rain. The breeze blew and sent a small shiver down his spine. He opened his eyes and turned to Kagome, she must have realized what he was thinking about because she had a rather guilty expression on her face.

He touched her shoulder and pulled her close. He felt her shiver.

"If you're cold I'll keep you warm."

She nodded her head and rested against his chest, her arm wrapping around his waist. They stood there, overlooking the scenery with a serene calm. He blew a small breath of air from his lips and closed his eyes.

"I just feel… that I should be letting him go but at the same time I don't want to forget him," Inuyasha confessed.

He felt Kagome nod. "I felt the same way with my dad. But you have to think about the fact that Naraku wouldn't want you to be sad, would he?"

Inuyasha thought of Naraku and he shook his head. He squeezed her close and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, relishing the fact that she was there.

"I'm almost afraid to feel or say anything. I feel like I'm heading towards something dangerous… I don't know, that's not how to describe it. I just feel like I'm drifting with no anchor." Inuyasha frowned at the poetic nature of his words, even if he had no meant it.

"I'll be your safety," Kagome said seriously and he looked down at her. She looked back up at him seriously, her lips quirked downwards in a determined frown.

His lips curved upwards and hers soon followed suit. "Thanks, Kagome."

His hand drifted down her back and gripped her hip. Very slowly, he turned her just as rain drops splattered against the top of their heads. He lifted his head and allowed the rain to pelt against the soft skin of his face. He closed his eyes and let the liquid roll down him soothingly. In a way, it seemed as if he was washing away his slate.

Kagome watched him for a long moment as he became lost in his thoughts, though his hand still lingered on her lip. She placed her hand over his.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, his lips curving into a hesitant smile. "Kagome…"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured and had barely any time to register the fact that he was leaning down and his lips were covering hers. She smiled against his lips and her hands came up to cup his cheeks, cradling his head.

He melted into her kiss. They stood out there on her balcony, not caring if anyone could see them. Finally, he broke away and straightened, his golden eyes locking with her blue eyes.

The rain continued to fall as he whispered quietly, "I love you."

She felt tears collect in her eyes, but it was lost on Inuyasha and mistaken for more raindrops. She smiled and nodded her head, gripping his hands. "I love you, too. Always."

He seemed comforted by her words and turned to look at the cloudy horizon. He looked over the world that was his home. He'd experienced many things here… he'd undergone much tragedy here. But right now, in his arms, he held the most important person in his life.

He turned to look at her again and his eyes softened. He took a step away from her and, still holding her hand, smiled.

"Dance with me," he beckoned, just as he'd done so long ago around Valentine's Day, with the music playing. He remembered dancing with her just outside of the coffee place, his arms around her and his words comforting her into a secure seclusion. He reassured her that they'd been alone at that time, even though it seemed as if thousands of eyes had been staring at them critically.

Kagome stared at the hand that held hers before looking back up at him. He smiled again. "Dance with me."

And this time, Kagome didn't protest.

* * *

_Author's notes:_ The next chapter shall be the last. The epilogue. I liked to thank everyone who, despite their discomfort, did not flame me for having controversial content in this story (i.e. yaoi). However, I did get one from someone named 'Ass'. At first I was upset, but then I realized they said my brain was as big as an ostrich. Which is actually a compliment, even though I know that's not what they meant. Anyways, thanks to everyone else who have been so sweet and kid to me!

**Fanart:**

(By Shizuki-no-ame):  
www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)21501004


	30. Epilogue

**Broken Glass  
Epilogue **

* * *

She nearly stumbled as she walked off the bus. Opening her nugatory umbrella that she really didn't needed due to the fact that she was far used to the rain, Kagome progressed onwards. She frowned at the onslaught of frigid winter rain, despite her being used to such winter weather. She scurried down the block towards where she lived. The bus didn't stop down the small roads, only the main arterials. She accepted that, besides, the walk wasn't too long.

As she approached the small apartment she lived in and was safely under the cover of a roof, Kagome closed her umbrella. She strolled across the lobby and smiled kindly at the woman working the front desk. She nodded back. Kagome pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and strolled towards the elevator. Hitting her finger against the tenth floor button, Kagome shifted her weight from the balls of her feet to the heels and back again.

Once the door opened with a little 'ping', Kagome continued her trek down the hallway. Near the end of the hall she found her apartment. Fishing around in her pocket, she extracted a small silver key and placed it inside her lock.

Slowly, she inched into her home and glanced around. It was late at night, and if not for the clouds outside there would have been a bright moon shinning through the window. Kagome shook out her umbrella and hung it on a hook along with her winter coat. Slipping off her shoes she locked the door and retreated into the warmth of her home.

She wasn't the least bit surprised to see Inuyasha hunched over the table, his face pressed against the papers he'd been working on. His back rose and fell with his soft breathing. His dog ears twitched towards her but otherwise he didn't stir. Kagome watched with a large bit of amusement as Inuyasha's soft breaths fluttered a piece of paper away only to draw it back with a deep inhale. When it came to Inuyasha, he was often rather dilatory with his work and he was often prone to falling asleep or putting something off until the last minute.

His somniferous breaths quelled Kagome into a state of peacefulness, almost as if his sleepy sighs could coax Kagome into her own nap. She watched him, quite satisfied, for a few moments before blushing and putting a hand on his back. She leaned over him gradually, her blue eyes trained on his silken mop of hair before placing a feather soft kiss on one of the twitching dog ears.

He mumbled something in his sleep before his golden eyes slipped open, focusing on the small pile of papers he was supposed to be working on. He sat up slowly, taking a piece of paper with him—the small sheet was stuck to his cheek. He blinked slowly, searching for focus before tilting his head and spotting Kagome. His sleep ridden mind cleared as he recognized her. He rubbed one of his deep honeyed colored eyes as he yawned lightly.

It appeared as if he'd awaken from a hundred year's sleep, though Kagome knew better. Most likely, Inuyasha had gotten tired of working, as he always did, and had managed to procrastinate so much he'd managed to wheedle himself into a slumber.

She smiled at him and sat down next to him. "Hello, sleepy head."

He grinned cheekily at her and peeled the paper of his face. Dropping the paper, Kagome watched it as it swept through the air before landing on the table a couple of inches away from the pile he'd been lying on top of. It fluttered from a large exhale the silver haired man produced before lying motionlessly on the tabletop.

Inuyasha blinked his eyes, clearing away the sleepiness that blurred his vision. His velvet-soft ears twitched towards Kagome. Rolling his back and stretching his arms over his head, he waited until he heard a familiar crack and pop before relaxing and leaning against the back of his chair.

"Welcome home," he greeted Kagome. Kagome smiled, her cheeks a shade of light pink at his loving salutation. Inuyasha had that magical ability to make anything he said sound like he meant it from the bottom of his heart. He had that talent of pulling on the heartstrings of even the coldest of humans.

"If you're tired, you shouldn't be working. Wait until tomorrow," Kagome said lightly, worried that he was working himself too hard. In all actuality, however, it was more likely that Inuyasha had just procrastinated too much and bored himself to sleep.

He waved his hand in a dismissal of her worry, verifying her thoughts on his flair for putting things off. "Don't be ridiculous. I was only resting my eyes for a moment."

Kagome felt her lips fall from her smile and instead curve downwards in a thoughtful frown. Inuyasha recognized the look in her eyes instantly and nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

Trying to suppress her inquiry, he gave her one of his dashing smiles that usually melted her into a blubbering girl. He was satisfied to see it worked. Within moments, Kagome's frown had evaporated and replaced with a barely concealed grin. Her hands cupped her cheeks, hiding the color change. He could practically hear her blush and her heart flutter in her chest.

"What time is it anyway?" Inuyasha questioned even though he had a watch on his wrist. He arched one dark eyebrow towards his hairline, causing another skip of Kagome's heart.

Kagome gave him a look before checking the wall clock on the opposite side of the apartment. "Nearly midnight."

The way his eyes widened for just a brief moment was proof enough that he hadn't been 'resting his eyes' as he'd claimed. She decided to let it go, not wanting to make more of a fool of herself in his presence. Knowing Inuyasha, however, Kagome had a feeling that it was only a matter of time before Inuyasha converted her to a bubbly mass of feminine giggles.

"How was class?" Inuyasha questioned as he tried to balance a pen between his lips and nose by puffing out his lips. The end result looked similar to that of a duck's.

Kagome stood from her chair and retreated to the kitchen to get something to eat and to prevent herself from bursting into laughter from his comical facial expression. As she entered she extracted some leftovers her mother had given her from dinners back home and heated them in the microwave. She smiled over at Inuyasha.

"It was boring as ever—want some?" When he nodded his head she took out a second plate. "It's even worse that I have to take it at night. I always feel like just skipping and going to bed."

She saw Inuyasha nod out of the corner of her eye, which sent the writing utensil balancing on his duck bill lips flying. He didn't seem too depressed over the loss. He stood as well and moved into the kitchen with Kagome.

It had been four years since they'd met, and their fifth year anniversary was fast approaching. In all fairness, however, the two hadn't been going out for nearly five years. They'd remained friends for that long, but in all actuality they'd taken quite a few breaks from one another. Despite taking breaks and breaking up, Inuyasha and Kagome never felt any enmity towards one another. The closest they ever got to hating each other was when they fought, and even then, one could tell how much they adored one another and hated fighting. Fights were just inevitable to a happy couple, some people would say.

As is customary with young couples, the insecurities played in. What if they weren't truly meant for each other? What was out there besides their significant other? The questions plagued them and they decided to take several breaks as they did their own thing.

They'd both decided to try dating other people. They had good times with their dates, and Kagome even had a few months with one boyfriend while Inuyasha went steady with a girl for about a month. They had fun hanging out as friends, and even went on a double date once. But even when they weren't together, it seemed as if the other was so ubiquitous that ever little thing reminded them of each other. The littlest, most trivial thing shot memories of what they once had reeling through their head. It was almost as if they were never truly apart.

It had only taken about half a year for them to get back together after their dates, deciding that it was the other they wanted to be with.

Like all couples, the two did have fights. At times, Inuyasha found himself growing jealous of Kagome's friends who happened to be boys—even if it was simply a friendship. And Kagome grew too self-conscious and worrying that perhaps she wasn't the best for Inuyasha. In short, the two were too afraid to really commit.

Of course, during Thanksgiving two years ago, Inuyasha had asked Kagome back. She'd happily accepted and they'd been going out ever since. They did their best to quell the other's insecurities, jealousies, or fears. They did an excellent job taking care of one another. And during Hanukkah a year later, Inuyasha had asked Kagome to move in with him.

Kagome handed Inuyasha a plate of food and sat down at the table. Inuyasha cleared his work off the table and they began eating their late night dinner. Inuyasha rested his head in his hand as he chewed thoughtfully on the spaghetti. He'd been in deep thought lately, and it seemed that he was always distracted.

Inuyasha had been through many traumas in his life. He'd lost so many people he cared about. At the age of eighteen, he'd moved out and lived in a run-down apartment he could barely take care of. He had money to his name, funds that his grandmother and grandfather had supplied him with since he was a small child, but he wasn't very money-savvy. Bubbie refused to help him; she claimed that he'd betrayed her when he moved out before finishing high school.

A year later, Bubbie had passed away. It wasn't a large surprise to many. In the passing year, she'd grown increasingly sicker and sicker. She'd refused medication, claiming it wouldn't help her and that she'd be well soon enough. She'd been wrong. She died shortly after Inuyasha graduated. He'd mournfully watched his bubbie descend into the ground next to his zadie. His grandparents were together again, but he no longer had any family.

Kagome's mother happily took care of the boy when he needed it, helping him decide what to do and what would be a good job for him. She even offered him her leftovers from the dinners her family shared. Occasionally Inuyasha would join the Higurashi family for dinner.

Inuyasha valued the kindness that Mrs. Higurashi gave him, kindness that he was positive he didn't deserve. He may have confessed to Kagome about her father, but he had yet to tell Mrs. Higurashi of what happened the day her husband died. It was funny, he feared Mrs. Higurashi's rejection far more than he feared rejection from Bubbie, which ultimately came.

In the end, however, with Kagome by his side, Inuyasha told Mrs. Higurashi the story of his life before his boarding school. Mrs. Higurashi had been silent the entire time he'd shared the story of his life, never once interrupting. She cried, of course, and she hadn't had the strength to speak to Inuyasha until days later.

But by the time it was over, it was obvious to see that Kagome wasn't the only person in her family that had a caring and forgiving heart. Mrs. Higurashi opened her arms to Inuyasha and held him like he was her own son. She never held it against him, understanding that it had all been an accident. After that, Inuyasha found Mrs. Higurashi far more affable than before, having no longer to hold his secret inside.

He and Kagome had both made it to their state's university, just an hour outside the city they'd grown up in. Inuyasha and Kagome were both slightly grateful to move out, however, due to the memories the city held for them. The big city was a brand new start for them and they happily embraced college life.

Sango had been admitted to a college one state over as did Miroku. The two grew increasingly closer throughout the years and currently were dating. Kagome still had the email Sango sent to her the day she got her first kiss saved on her computer. Though Sango and Inuyasha never got to be the best of friends, they'd acquired a neutral understanding. In the end, they were both bound together through Kagome. Miroku and Kagome stayed friends, though were never very close.

Rin graduated and attended a college on the East coast, where the majority of her family lived. Rin's mother was thrilled to move over there as well and stay close to her own mother and siblings. Rin joined a sorority and met some fraternity boys. Ultimately, however, Rin became partial to a boy in her English class. Rin writes a weekly email to Kagome, just to stay in touch, and Kagome happily replies every time, even sending her own occasionally. They also made it a habit of sending one another holiday cards; even for the most obscure of holidays.

Shippou graduated a year later than Inuyasha and Kagome, being younger, and also began attending the state university in the fall. Unlike Inuyasha and Kagome, however, who lived off campus, Shippou lived in a dorm room with a roommate. The short red-head was thrilled to learn his dorm room was Co-ed. He met a girl down the hall from him and began dating.

Over the years, Kagome and Inuyasha had both changed. Through his gentle coaxing, Kagome's fears and insecurities mostly evaporated. The girl was still nervous at times and didn't like speaking with people she didn't know very well, but she no longer stared at her feet when she walked. She held her head high and tried her hardest to not slouch as much as possible.

Inuyasha slowly found himself letting go of the people he loved. Zadie, Naraku and Bubbie's deaths played heavily on his mind but he allowed himself to move on after much work. He was sad for a long time, but through his own will and Kagome's tender reassurance, the boy found himself growing increasingly happy. Soon, he became his normal, chipper self again.

Currently, the two worked at the YMCA daycare and after school activities. Kagome worked in the music department helping teach children how to play the piano and occasionally taught swim lessons and helped with crafts. Inuyasha played basketball with the kids and other sports. The majority of the time the children only enjoyed tackling Inuyasha to the ground and using him as a living, breathing jungle gym. He accepted it and even tossed some children into the air only to catch them easily.

When they weren't working, of course, the two went to the university and worked on their degrees. After a long process of talking with his teachers and counselors, Inuyasha decided that he wanted to be a counselor himself. He admired the way they could help solve problems. More importantly he wanted to be a child's counselor. He wanted to work at a high school, or maybe a junior high, and help kids work through their problems. Most of all, he didn't want any other teenager to choose Naraku's 'solution' in a way to solve their problems. He had a long road to go down, but he was prepared to spend as many years as possible training and working for his chance to make a difference in children's lives.

Kagome also wanted to work with children. She was currently earning a degree in special education. She found herself drawn to the children with special needs. She wanted to help children who were disabled. Her own cousin had special needs so she already had some practice in interacting with special needs children. She was determined to make a difference, especially since there was a shortage on special education teachers.

"You have a class tomorrow right?" Kagome questioned, stirring Inuyasha from his thoughts. He blinked golden eyes and turned his gaze towards her, away from the bowl of spaghetti he'd been studying. She stared at him for a moment. "Class tomorrow?" she repeated, unsure if he'd heard. "Do you have one?"

He seemed to comprehend what she'd asked the second time through because he smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, only one though. From ten to noon."

Kagome nodded her head and poked at the noodles in her bowl. The winter holiday was coming soon and the break was fast approaching. Hanukkah and Christmas were only a few weeks away—this year the two holidays were very close together.

Her hand reached out and touched his. This year he'd be able to get rid of his Doxepin prescription for good. The doctor had to increase his use in light of the tragic deaths in his life which led to regret and depression. But the time was coming for sure this year.

Their lives in high school changed when they met one another. They both knew they'd changed, but they'd changed for the better. And it was because of the other one.

"Want to get lunch together tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked. "I'll be out at noon so that will be the perfect time to go and get something."

"Sure," Kagome said with a smile and polished off the rest of her food. She stood and collected his plate, which was also empty. She moved to the sink and washed the dishes as best she could before stacking them into the dishwasher. It was full at this point so she turned it on.

"You should go to sleep," Inuyasha said calmly when he saw her yawn. He flashed her one of his large smiles and stood up from the table, staking his papers into a small pile. "You look tired."

"I can say the same about you," Kagome said with her cheeks turning pink. "You were sleeping when I came in."

He shrugged one shoulder. "So we'll go to sleep."

"Right, right," Kagome said with a wave of her hand. "I need to take a shower first, then I'll go to bed. I promise."

He smiled at her and retreated into the bedroom they shared. Kagome had a habit of falling asleep the instant her head hit the pillow—it took her no time at all to fall asleep. Inuyasha, however, took hours to fall asleep. Even if he was exhausted, the moment he was in bed would be the start of a few hours staring at the ceiling, tossing and turning, or reading.

After Kagome's shower and after she'd fallen asleep (almost instantly) Inuyasha found himself looking at her instead of the ceiling. She was lying on her stomach, her head nestled in the soft down of her pillow. Her large blue eyes were hidden beneath heavy lids and stray tendrils of black hair billowed down her back and over her shoulder, hiding half her face from his view.

Golden eyes swept the soft curves of the woman he loved and he sighed gently. A hand moved forward and brushed her ebony locks from her face. A slim finger followed the arc of her cheek and her lips curved into a small smile in her sleep.

His eyes softened as she sighed and snuggled into the warmth of their bed. Her hands grasped the pillow, subconsciously puffing it up and making it more comfortable for her. He watched her as she slipped into her deep sleep. She didn't stir again. Save for her gentle breathing, the girl didn't move.

His hand grasped hers, his thumb running over her soft knuckles. Her smile never left her face and soon he felt his lips curving into a smile that matched her own. He laced her fingers with hers, and rested his head against the pillow. Within moments, it seemed, the man fell asleep, his hand wrapped tightly around hers.

* * *

The next morning, about a quarter past noon, Inuyasha met Kagome at the bus stop and they set out on their way to have lunch together. Their schedules didn't always line up—with work and school—but when they found an opening, they spent it together.

"I got an email from Sango today," Kagome said conversationally as they walked down the street.

"Oh?" Inuyasha tilted his head up and stared at the sky. Clouds lolled together and threatened snow—or freezing rain—and he prayed it stayed dry since neither had an umbrella at their disposal. "What did it say?"

"She and Miroku had a fight," Kagome said with a frown. "I wish they'd stopped fighting. Or at least I wish I could be down there for a little while so I can say hi and comfort Sango in person." Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her long black hair. "It's a little impersonal doing it through the internet."

Inuyasha nodded his head sympathetically as they turned a corner and narrowly avoided a woman hustling two children rather quickly. Inuyasha placed his hand on the small of Kagome's back and ushered her away with a quick sidestep.

They reached the small café without anymore problems. Finding a table inside near a window, the two ordered drinks and looked over their menu, daring to sneak glances at one another when the other was debating over what to order.

"Heard from your mom lately?" Inuyasha questioned idly as he debated over a turkey sandwich or a hamburger.

Kagome nodded her head. "Souta got the results back from his PSAT," Kagome said with a small frown as she closed her menu and set it down. Soup and a salad for her. "He didn't do too well."

Inuyasha perked up with this information, his head lifting and golden eyes fixing on her. "Really… how did he do?"

"Really bad, apparently," Kagome sighed. "Even if it's only a PSAT, Souta was really upset to learn that he only got a nine hundred."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "A nine hundred?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, that's really bad." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. "And they got a postcard from Grandpa—you know, he went to visit a long time friend in Japan."

Inuyasha nodded as he listened, his head cradled in his hand as he watched cars drive by. Golden eyes watched people walk down the sidewalks. His lips curved into a tiny smile. He always felt right at home in the city. There were certainly a lot of weird people—interesting people, rather—that inhabited the city. So much, in fact, that he felt exactly at home. In the unlikely situation that his hat came uncovered it could be passed off as a crazy thing young people do to get attention.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked quietly, rousing Inuyasha from his people watching. He turned his head towards her, a curious expression in his eyes. "I mean," Kagome whispered, feeling heat rising to her cheeks. "You just seem out of it lately. Like you're thinking about something serious."

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine. I think I'm overworking myself. I'm tired." As if to quell her fears, he faked a yawn. Closing his mouth, he offered her a smile. "Don't worry, Kagome."

She still didn't seem convinced, but she didn't press it. The waiter came by with their drinks and took their orders before trotting back off into the kitchen. Kagome sighed and fiddled with the straw coming out of her drink. It clunked the ice against the glass as she swirled it around in a circular motion.

Inuyasha watched her with a light frown, his brow furrowing as he watched her. "Why?"

"I'm just worried, that's all," Kagome confessed, knowing for a fact that her face was as red as a beet.

They sat in silence, sipping their drinks, until the waiter came by and dropped off their food. They began eating—Inuyasha chomped into his turkey burger and Kagome spooned her tomato soup into her mouth. Half way through their meal, Inuyasha spoke again.

"I don't want you to worry," he said nervously, his golden eyes staring at her. She saw the concern in the honey depths and frowned lightly. He had such angelic eyes. They were so beautiful and exotic. It was hard for her to stay mad at him when he gave her his look. "Kagome…"

"I know you don't," she said lightly, silencing herself by spooning more soup into her mouth. She really didn't want Inuyasha to worry, either.

"I'm fine, really," Inuyasha promised, reaching out across the table and capturing her hand. He squeezed it briefly before letting go and picking up his food again. "You have no reason to worry."

He flashed her a bright smile and Kagome felt her worry dissipate. Inuyasha was fine. He wouldn't lie to her if something was wrong.

* * *

The days ticked by, as they often do, and soon the two college students found themselves in their winter break. Kagome appreciated the time off as did Inuyasha. Leading up to the holidays, the two spent most of their time down near the YMCA, passing out donated clothing to underprivileged children.

As Inuyasha lifted a large cardboard box filled with old jackets for children, he spotted Kagome helping a small child into a forest green jacket. The little girl smiled up at Kagome, her blond hair bobbing in the pigtails her mother had tied back for her.

He paused in his return to his own spot to pass out clothes, content in just watching her. She was a beautiful person, he realized, not just look wise. She'd grown more confident over the years, but he could still see the glimmer of insecurity in her eyes whenever she spoke, as if he was going to shoot her down.

But with children, she had no fear in her eyes. She was straightforward and friendly to the children. She didn't fear their judgment. It was kind of remarkable, simply because Kagome's tormentors had been children, not adults. But she proved time and time again her willingness to forgive. Even the children who happened to be brats never daunted Kagome's stride.

He watched the girl trot away, waving happily at Kagome as her mother grasped her other hand. Kagome waved back, smiling, before bending down and offering a box filled with coats to the next child. The little boy, a large frown on his face, dug around through the boxes before shaking his head. He didn't see anything he liked.

Kagome, not letting the child's pickiness lead her astray, straightened and turned her attention towards Inuyasha. Spotting him, she smiled and moved towards him, her blue eyes flickering to the box in his hand. He understood what she wanted.

He walked toward her and met her halfway. He offered her the box. "Here you go, there's more on the way."

"Thanks," Kagome chirped and with a small turn on her heel, moved back towards the boy. This time she found a jacket the boy could appreciate.

Inuyasha moved and grabbed another box, continuing with his job and helping children find enough winter wear to help them through the cold season. He watched her for the rest of day, mesmerized by the way she could take care of the children.

It wasn't until a coworker gently knocked on his head did he realize he was completely staring at his girlfriend. Clearing his throat he grinned sheepishly at the boy who'd knocked him over the head and continued with his work.

He helped small children find jackets, hats and scarves that they liked. Each one thanked him profusely, and some of the little girls blushed when he smiled at them. He saw many familiar faces from the daycare and day camps that he participated in for minimum wage. He loved children. He hadn't realized how much he loved kids until he actually got to sit down with them, throw basketballs with them, or just romp around with them in the woods behind the YMCA center.

"Thank you Inuyasha," they chirped happily to him. Their parents would bow their heads in thanks or mutter a quick, "Thank you, Mr. Cohen."

It was surreal, having people thank him. After he and Kagome had started working at the YMCA and other centers to help children, he actually felt like he was helping people and helping society instead of being the burden his teenaged self often thought he was. He had a purpose now, or at least he felt like he did.

"Yuck," a small child's voice piped up. He tilted his head and looked down at a small girl digging around in a box. "There's nothing but pink in here. Gross."

"And what's wrong with pink?" Inuyasha chuckled as he knelt down before the girl, digging around the box and extracting a pink scarf. "It's a good color."

The girl stared at him—he recognized her as one of the girl's in Kagome's swimming class. She blinked slowly.

"I hate pink," she said slowly, as if he was too stupid to understand what she was saying to him. "It's a stupid color."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder. "I like pink."

"But you're a guy!"

"Why yes, yes I am. But there's nothing wrong with pink," Inuyasha said calmly. And, to demonstrate this truth, he wrapped the pink scarf around his neck and puffed out his chest. The little girl giggled nervously, her bright green eyes staring up at him. He unwrapped it and held it out to her. She hesitantly took it. "Besides, you'd look very cute wearing pink."

The girl hesitantly wrapped a scarf around her neck and stared up at her big sister for approval. The girl nodded and smiled shyly at Inuyasha. Reading his name tag she muttered, "Thank you very much, Inuyasha."

"It's no problem," Inuyasha straightened and arched his back a bit and scratched the back of his neck. "As long as she's warm. Do you want a hat or something?"

The girl blushed and shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

He watched her go and caught Kagome's eye. The girl had been watching and she smiled at Inuyasha, silently congratulating him on a job well done.

* * *

As Christmas rolled near, the two were stuck at the center helping separate gifts on the wish lists of needy families. It was something their center ran every year. There would be a large, fake tree near the front of the center with different slips of paper tied to it. On each there was a name and age and a wish for something the family member would want for Christmas. Families that visited the center could take one of the cards and thus become responsible for that gift. Once purchased and wrapped, the gift would be returned to be handed out Christmas Eve when the volunteers at the YMCA would go to the houses and drop off the presents.

Currently, Inuyasha and Kagome were responsible for sifting through the presents and organizing them for each family. There were ten families in all that the YMCA center was responsible for.

Inuyasha let out a small sigh and rolled up the sleeves of his button down shirt as he worked. Strands of silver hair fell over his face only to be brushed aside carelessly. He glanced up towards Kagome, who was intent in finishing before it got too late. She must have felt his gaze on her, however, because she lifted her head and met his eyes.

Blue eyes stared at him for a long moment before she offered a tentative smile. "Something the matter?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "Just looking at you."

She blushed at his words and sputtered for a moment, searching for something to say. Finding no words, she simply smiled at him, her cheeks bright red and returned to her work. "Well, you shouldn't."

"And why not?" Inuyasha questioned, one eyebrow cocking towards his hairline. He enjoyed harassing Kagome like this. He knew she really didn't mind the attention but he enjoyed seeing her become flustered.

She didn't look up. "You have work to do."

Inuyasha sighed melodramatically and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling high above them. "Kagome," he whined, "Don't be such a prude."

Kagome sent him a mock glare and he clamped his lips shut as he tried to contain a large grin. She shook her head gently and tossed a wrapped package into a large box. Crossing her arms she rotated on her spot on the ground and looked at him crossly. Despite the determined look in her eyes, Inuyasha could see the small smile threatening to quirk her lips upwards.

"Yes?" he questioned innocently, batting his eyes as she continued to stare at him. "Kagome," he said with a small laugh, "I know you like to stare at me, but please, be more subtle than that."

With a small squeak of embarrassment as his words, Kagome lowered her gaze to the gymnasium floor immediately.

"Jerk," he heard her mutter. He laughed.

They went back to work and no words were passed save for the few terms of endearment from Kagome whenever Inuyasha shot a childish facial expression her way.

Anyone watching them would have questioned their maturity. Where couples their age usually diligently worked, chatting conversationally, Inuyasha spent the majority of his time tossing stray bits of paper crumbled into balls towards Kagome's head while Kagome shook her fist at him threateningly.

Amid the crumbled balls of paper, the funny faces, the insults and the teasing, however, no one could deny the love the two shared for one another. In the wake of their teasing, their smiles could light up the darkest room. They almost acted like preschoolers who discovered that one of their classmates had a crush on them.

"Hey," Inuyasha batted a wad of paper Kagome had thrown back at him. Kagome giggled. He held out his hand as a shower of stray paper descended upon him. "Hey," he repeated, waiting for Kagome's attention, "I think there are some extra wishes on the tree in the front."

Kagome sighed. "It's a shame that some kids won't get what they want."

"Well, there's some time left," Inuyasha reminded. "Go check to see what's there, that way we can figure out whether we can throw something together."

Kagome nodded and stood up, stretching her arms above her head and moving towards the doors at the end of the room. Inuyasha snickered as he chucked a wad of wrapping paper at Kagome's back. She turned around and gave him a mock glare again before exiting the room.

Kagome moved through the YMCA center wrapping her arms over her chest to keep the chill out. The heating system had broken down a couple of weeks ago and had yet to be fixed. Needless to say, Kagome found herself freezing the majority of the time.

She approached the tree to find that it was almost completely bear. For a brief moment, Kagome believed that it was simply empty and that Inuyasha had played a trick on her, as he was often prone to do. Growling her frustration, Kagome stomped towards the fake tree and inspected each faux branch.

"Well," she muttered to herself. "When I get back I'll have to throw something that is _not_ paper."

Straightening, she prepared to leave when she spotted one of the paper ornaments near the top of the tree. Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, Kagome stood on the tips of her toes and reached out her hand for it. Stretching with all her might and praying to some unknown deity for her to magically grow a couple of inches, Kagome's fingers barely grazed the ornament.

"Oh all the stupid…" she muttered to herself, daring to jump a bit to reach the paper hanging from the branch. Her hand fisted around the flimsy paper and crushed it in her hold. Landing with a large thud, Kagome backed away fro the tree and unclenched her hand.

She unfolded the paper and read the name for the wisher. "Inuyasha Cohen," she whispered to herself, then paused. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Inuyasha had forced her out of the warmth of the gym—which collected heat throughout the day from the countless numbers of bodies that exercised in it—to grasp a piece of paper far above her head only for it to be some stupid joke from her boyfriend.

She was prepared to crumble the paper again and stuff it down Inuyasha's throat when she came back but his words caught her eye. His handwriting was nearly illegible. Her truculent rage evaporated instantly when she read what he had written.

She turned on her heel and marched back towards the gym, her feet moving quickly over the wooden floor. She slammed the doors open, causing a small, startled jump from the silver-haired man. He turned to her, surprise written on his face as she marched towards him, her jaw set and her blue eyes staring at him unwavering.

Her face looked like it always did seconds before they had one of their ephemeral fights. The majority of the time it was a misunderstanding or Inuyasha had done something to upset Kagome, and it was usually resolved within minutes of her tirade of his inconsiderate nature or his disregard for feelings. Then Inuyasha would explain himself, Kagome would blush and apologize for overreacting and he'd forgive her. A few days later, he'd freak out and she'd have to explain herself. It was a vicissitude of feelings. It was a constant cycle, it seemed, though it happened seldom.

It seemed that Kagome was looking for a parley, and Inuyasha was prepared to give it to her. For a brief moment he feared that she hadn't found his carefully located ornament. He'd placed it near the top so that the volunteers wouldn't find it and leave it unattended. Perhaps even Kagome hadn't seen it, seeing as how she was shorter than the majority of the teenaged volunteers that worked here. Inuyasha swore to himself that those kids were giants. Kagome never listened to him when he insisted on this theory.

Her bottom lip quivered as she approached Inuyasha, her blue eyes wide with disbelief.

"Kagome…" He found himself standing and moving towards her. Kagome stared at him. The look in her eyes dissolved away and Inuyasha couldn't place the expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head quickly, her black hair bobbing on her shoulders. She dove forward, her arms wrapping around his neck as she placed her head on his chest. She was soothed by the gentle thud of his heart in his chest as she squeezed him tight.

She felt his arms encircle her. She felt reassurance spread through her and knew she was protected in his arms. She lifted her head, blue locking with gold and clashing together in a fiery gaze. She squeezed his shoulders, her fingers lacing through the stray locks of silver hair that fell past his chin.

His lips parted as he attempted to speak but were silenced by Kagome standing on the tips of her toes to reach him and pressing her lips against his. When she pulled away, her cheeks were her customary bright pink.

As she pulled away a shaking hand opened to reveal the clump of paper she'd found at the top of the tree. She stared at him, her lips quivering again, whether from the cold or the excitement, Inuyasha wasn't sure.

"I think…" she whispered, her voice barely audible. He took a step towards her, his arms expending to take hers. He gripped the underside of her forearm and her small, delicate hands grazed the crook of his elbow. She licked her lips nervously. "I think… your wish can be arranged."

Instantly his worried expression evaporated and was replaced with his dazzling smile that could melt the hardest of ice. Kagome felt the familiar tug on her heartstrings and her legs begin to shake.

"You do, do you?" he whispered, his eyes glowing in the near darkness of the empty room. The golden depths studied her face, as if he were hesitant to believe what he was hearing. "Well then…" He leaned forward and kissed her nose. "I guess we'll have to grant it."

Kagome nodded and as they embraced again the crumbly, dirty piece of paper fell from her hand and fluttered to the ground. It swept through the air like a graceful butterfly before landing silently on the floor.

Scribbled there, in Inuyasha's shaky, nervous handwriting Inuyasha's wish was written. He'd been nervous the day he'd written it, causing his hand to shake and flutter over the paper stupidly. His already atrocious handwriting had become pure chicken scratch.

The card was simple. Printed on it was _Name_ and _My Wish_. It was a simple layout. The child wrote their name and wish before hanging it on the tree.

Written on Inuyasha's card, almost illegible was his name. Beneath his quivering name and beside _My Wish_ were two simple words that captured Kagome's heart and instilled a frenzied attempt to discover if it were true:

_A wife._

* * *

_Author's notes:_ All right, there you go. Broken Glass is completed, finally. After thirty chapters… and to think this story originally was only going to be five chapters long. Eh heh. Thank you every single one of you who read my story and reviewed. I love you all!


End file.
